


Dragon Age One-Shots

by NevaRYadL



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bethany and Carver both live AU, Bondage, Clit Stimulation, Dominance, Femdom, Fluff, Food Kink, Frottage, Grinding, Horn Stimulation, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Peeping, Pet Play, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slight Bondage, Soft Roleplaying, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wolf of Skyhold AU, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 127
Words: 230,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of one shots that happened before Inquisition came about, during and after with a large focus on Qunari and mlm content along with requests that we did for the roughly three years that this went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SUMMARY

As we have mentioned with our last requests, we are no longer accepting requests at this time. Mostly because this monstrosity is almost three years old, I mostly used the ANs for bitching about the fandom and because honestly we're both just really burned out and think that ending this would really help. Not to mention, we're both currently extremely struggling financially in real life and that's sucked up so much of our time that even thinking about trying to work on requests in anxiety inducing.

Will we ever do one-shots ever again? Perhaps for a different and calmer fandom or when we aren't struggling so much in real life. We still have Fallout one-shots open, because the verse will always have our hearts. For now, enjoy all the requests that we did these three some years that this thing ran, enjoy my bitching in the notes and the evolution of my English skills over this time that we wrote. Peruse the wild and zany requests that we got and enjoy the endless amount of Qunari smut that we wrote.

With my deepest love, NevaRYadL and his muse Six/SkeleyKing


	2. Zevran/M!Mahariel-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zevran/Male Dalish Warden.
> 
> A cute little tibit I wrote today

He wondered what he found so appealing about the Warden, as he watched him sleep one night.

Perhaps it was his eyes? Tints and shades of green, with hints of yellow, like sunshine through leaves or sunshine on grass. Eyes that carried so much emotion, turning warm and liquid like when he was in calmer and happier moods, but cold and flat when he was angry and sad. Eyes that seemed to constant move as he took in everything around him, eyes ever on the alert for threats.

Perhaps it was the tattoos? Vines tattooed across his forehead and the opposite across the opposite side. And underneath the armor, the same across his shoulders, his hips, thighs and calves and then his feet. Nature pulled and the placed onto him, the intricate detail done in the vines was astounding.

Perhaps it was the lean frame? Nothing but lean muscle like a wild animal? A frame meant to go flying through the air, slicing this and that, or prowling through the shadows unseen. Lean muscles that looked so irresistible when covered in a fine layer of sweat from either fighting or other things.

Perhaps it was way that his cold exterior hid a soft center? Being cold to villains and then turning right around and helping a child with a smile, throwing scathing remarks at an old man and then helping him limp forward with gentleness. Lying to Morrigan to her face about her mother, but then finding an hand mirror for her and bring out her gentler side.

Perhaps it was because the Warden had spared him? Saving one's life certainly had a habit of making one more appealing.

Perhaps it was because... he liked watching the softness in the Warden's features as he slept, the way he slept on his side just right to squish his cheek against his pillow or the ground. Perhaps it was the way that the Warden smiled at him with such warmth and love. Perhaps it was the way that the Warden kissed his temples after a long fight, breathing hard against each other's blood stained skin. Perhaps it was the way that the Warden curled up against his during the night, breathing hitched as he dreamed his intense dreams.

Perhaps it was... just that the Warden loved him? To have such a wild creature that loved him was beautiful and breath taking and heart warming and comforting?

Perhaps that was it. Just the fact that someone loved him as deeply and warmly as the Warden did, when he thought himself incapable of such. To have that one person to hold during the long nights, to talk with during the days, the person to make love too instead of just having sex with. The person that warmed him from head to toe even with the bitter winds flowing.

He scooted closer and pressed a kiss against the tattooed forehead of his Warden, watching the Warden's mouth twitch into a little smile for a second before smoothing over again. He brushed his fingers across the Warden's cheek, cupping it gently.

"My dear Warden,"

Tanned fingers found his wrist, black eyelashes fluttering before opening to show sunlight through wild grass colored eyes.

"I am yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request *unnnfgh* it's a good one, so it's going to be the next chapter you see after this one


	3. M!Adaar/The Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of personal bull came up, so that's why it's taken so long. Sorry about that pups!
> 
> Anyway. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Dominance kink, slight bondage.

"At it again, I hear," Vivienne drawled as the sounds of grunts and playful shouts came from the Inquisitor's tent.

"Well, what can you do? They outweigh us all by at least a hundred pounds," Sera said, poking the fire with a stick.

There was a crash and two bellows of laughter rang out.

"They're like unwatched Chantry priests," Varric chuckled.

"I beg pardon?" Cassandra snapped.

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp, the source of noise was currently trying to pull the Inquisitor out of a box of random junk that the Inquisitor kept in his tent. After a bit of tugging, several bad jokes at one another, and finally the use of the Inquisitor's daggers, the Inquisitor was pulled free with a few bits broken wooden crate stuck on his armor.

"Cheap move, Bull," The Inquisitor smirked, crooked grin matching his mismatched horns. One long and curled like the curl of his smirk, the other cut short with the smallest bit of curl, like the other side of his mouth.

"You're the one that thought he could bend me over," Iron-Bull retorted, giving the younger and minutely smaller Tal-Vashoth a playful push.

"I still think that I can, old man," The Inquisitor grinned.

"Guess again, _boy_ ," Iron-Bull drawled, getting a firm grip on the Inquisitor's shoulder and shoving.

The Tal-Vashoth tumbled to the ground, finding himself pinned a second later by a large kneecap to the stomach. Though the fact that he was pinned by the larger creature did not seem to phase the Inquisitor, as he only smiled that crooked smile as the Bull reached down and unfastened several straps across his chest. Shoving the loosened armor to the side, the Bull rubbed along the Inquisitor's chest, feeling solid muscle and scars underneath his calloused fingertips. Bull found some perky nipples and tugged on them. The cocky smile on the Inquisitor's face faltered a little bit as he gave a shaky sigh.

The Inquisitor seemed content to lay for awhile until a rough hand grabbed the belts around his waist and tried to pull down his pants. The Inquisitor thrashed, but his muscle mass was more lean than Iron-Bull's massive sheer muscle mass, more suited for more for his rogue like abilities. The Inquisitor grunted as Bull took to fully stripping him instead, being left in his underthings underneath Bull, who still had most of his armor on. The smaller one squirmed and frowned, no longer amused.

"You honestly want to make this a contest?" The Inquisitor grunted.

"Why not? I'll enjoy taking the prize," Bull grinned.

"Fine then, old man, let's do this," The Inquisitor said, regaining that cocky confidence.

The Inquisitor pulled an arm across his chest and then snapped it to the side, driving his elbow into the side of Bull's knee. Surprised, and in a good spot of pain, Bull's leg was shoved to the side as the Inquisitor used his new found freedom to deftly slide from between his legs, jump up, and smash their mouths together in something that had a little too much teeth and force to be a kiss. Thankfully, the Inquisitor was distracted with that, and he managed to get a grip on the slippery bastard's arms and force him back. But not before his lip got bit, and the Inquisitor certainly looked smug as he licked the blood off his lips. 

Frowning, though playfully, Bull gathered the Inquisitor's wrists in one hand, mostly fitting and locking them with his longer and stronger fingers. With one hand free, he grabbed the long horn of the Inquisitor's head and used it to control the feisty rouge as he pressed their mouths together into a kiss. Whenever the Inquisitor pushed forward with too much strength, he pulled back. If he tried to bite? Pulled back or bit back. If he tried to force his mouth open? Pulled him back. Until finally the Inquisitor seemed to get the hint and simply kissed back, huffing and his mouth smirking.

Perhaps it was a bit unfair, trying to outdo each other with him having as much strength as he did. But the little squirt asked for it when the little shit came out of nowhere and grabbed his ass. No one was going to dominant him without a damned good fight, and if that meant using a bit more muscle then he was used to with his bed partners, then so be it. Besides, the Inquisitor seemed to register what would happen if he lost this little contest of theirs. A good fight before what was sure to be an even better romp, what more could he ask out of an evening?

With the hand holding the rogue's talented hands, he ushered the smaller creature to lay back. Said smaller creature bucked and squirmed, but again was no match for his strength. He could tell that the Inquisitor was getting frustrated, the way that the skin that broke apart and held the base of his horns was a dark purple in color and hot, like when he was with dealing with Varric when he was talking about how Hawke killed thousands of Qunari and Vashoth, or when Vivienne talked about how his head lacked symmetry with his missing horn. 

He was mad, thoroughly and truly, and again he did not want lightning up his ass from a royally pissed off Vivienne. So, when he had the small body pinned underneath his weight, he let the rogue's hands go. He wanted this to be a damned good romp, not a reason for the rest of the party to murder him heinously. And with his tools of the trade freed, the Inquisitor grabbed the base of his horns and tried to get back by rubbing along the sensitive patches of skin.

There were sensitive patches of skin hidden along the rough flaps of scaly skin that wrapped around the base of a Vashoth/Qunari horns. Finding them was always difficult, as horns varied from one to the other, all the way from the Inquisitor's tall and slightly curled towards the top horns, to horns that curled backwards like a ram, to horns like his that stuck out to the sides. However, the Inquisitor seemed to have had been scoping out his horns, because it took only a moment for the sneaky bastard to find the small patches of skin between two folds and the spots behind his horns. He groaned against the Inquisitor's freshly smirking mouth, before doing the same to the Inquisitor. It was easier on the lopsided side, as without the horn in the way it was easier to get between the tight overlapping layers, then the other. However, the Inquisitor's horns were not only simple of looks but also design, as it took only one guess to find the sensitive spots and having the Inquisitor squirming underneath him for all new reasons.

Little Inquisitor did not know that he had lost some of his sensitivity over the years, so he had the Inquisitor practically writhing underneath him before he felt pleasure brush his belly. Teeth found his lower lip, but not in a mad or angry way, but a desperate way. And it was not the lack of shear strength behind his bite that showed that he was desperate, but the the prominent tent in his breechcloth. Freeing up one of his hands, he grabbed it roughly and stroked it through the thin cloth, causing the small creature underneath him to gasp loudly. He smirked against the teeth weakly tugging on his lower lip.

"So boy, having fun?" He rumbled, far too pleased with the horny mess he was making out of the Inquisitor.

The glare that the smaller creature threw him was hollow at best, eyes struggling not to just wordlessly beg for a long night. He just smirked, his hand moving around the Inquisitor's hip and grabbing a handful of that nice ass he often stared while trailing after the crazy little rouge. Said rouge only groaned, face a deep grey color in blush. The solid body of lean muscle shuddered underneath him. He made note to tease the Inquisitor's horns more if it was all it took to turn the brash youngster into this delicious mess.

He shoved his tongue into the Inquisitor’s yielding mouth, no longer afraid of getting his tongue bit off. He caught hint of the expensive fruity liquor that Dorian loved getting the lightweight Inquisitor drunk on, and tried not to scowl. He focused on running his tongue along the blunt points of the Inquisitor's teeth, tongue curling around the Inquisitor's and feeling the little ball of the Inquisitor's tongue piercing.

The hands on his horns were losing focus, simply grabbing rather than stroking as the Inquisitor was lost in the kiss and grinding against his hand. He slipped his hand inside of the Inquisitor’s breechcloth, rough fingers finding the warm head of the Inquisitor’s erection with the rough pad of his finger. The Inquisitor bucked, teeth finding his tongue for a moment before quickly letting go.

Inching his fingers down, he felt along the Inquisitor's balls and then back further until the Inquisitor jumped and glared at him, eyes suddenly gaining clarity as he realized how much he had lust cloud his sense. He bucked, grinding their crotches together, but soon realized that he was stuck between the ground and Iron Bull. A rock and a hard place, if the Inquisitor was not so concerned about getting his ass ridden, he might have laughed. But he just looking at him with those too large and too young looking eyes, asking without words if it really was going to happen that way.

"Well, I didn't see you fighting it a moment ago," He chuckled.

The Inquisitor tested the grip on his horn, and then pressed against his body in an attempt to bodily move it. When that failed, the Inquisitor sighed before looking up at him, cheeks going darker and darker still.

"Fine, but go easy on me at least?" The Inquisitor sighed.

"Please, I know a bit more then a blushing virgin like you," Iron Bull grinned.

"I am not a-!"

He silenced the Inquisitor again by shoving his tongue into the yapping youngster's mouth. He heard muffled protests, but ignored them as he undid the straps to his own armor, peeling it off layer by layer until he was in his breechcloth before undoing the strings to that and letting himself out. His boobing erection practically flopped on the Inquisitor's, and the young Vasshoth's eyes got real big. And he probably would have made some comment about needing to worry about breaking his bed partners, but he was quite done listening to the Inquisitor yap.

He had a leather strap with multiple bite marks in it that hung from his belt, and while questioned about it many times, he always laughed it off. Truth be told, it was the bit that he told smaller bed partners to bite into so that no one thought that he was forcing himself onto someone, but rather trying to put slot A into a too small slot B. Taking it from his discarded armor, he quickly shoved it into the Inquisitor's mouth and tied it around the back of his head. The Inquisitor let out several muffled protests, before grumbling and complaining. And with the youngster's mouth muffled, finally, he went to work.

He nipped along the Inquisitor's ears, nipping and kissing along the strong throat. The Inquisitor sighed and groaned behind the bit, eyes glossing over again. And with the Inquisitor distracted with that, he took another thing from his armor that helped with smaller bed partners, a small glass bottle. Being as large as he was, he needed something slimy and slippery to slip in, and he was grateful that potion makers could be so willing to help out with a friendly smile and a flex of his large body. Letting some of the oil drizzle on his fingers, he prodded the Inquisitor again and felt the Vashoth freeze up.

"Relax... or it will hurt," He said sternly.

He urged the Inquisitor's head down and licked the spots he had teased with his fingers earlier. He heard a strained grunt, and then a low groan as the Inquisitor's biggest weakness was exploited. The Inquisitor went limp in his arms, a puddy mess. Perfect for pushing forward with a single finger. It was tight, really tight, and he wondered if perhaps the Inquisitor was a virgin back there. But surely a sensitive little brat like him had gotten thrown down by some of the burlier Vashoth before? He seemed the type, and he seemed to enjoy it. And besides, he knew more then enough about anal sex to easily work the Inquisitor open, bit by bit until he felt that the Inquisitor would be able to take him.

Grinning as the Inquisitor quivered in a mess of limbs, he gently pulled his fingers out of the Inquisitor before taking the leftover oil and lathering himself up. There was a small grunt of noise from the smaller creature, and he dug his fingers into the Inquisitor’s sturdy hips and tugged him around, positioning him-

An elbow caught his jaw, knocking him back on his back. While his world spun, a hand coming up to rub along his sore jaw, he felt weight settle on his chest. Blinking several times, he looked up at the Inquisitor straddling him. There was a cheeky smile behind the gag in his mouth, those watery eyes lighting up with mischief. The cheeky bastard reached down and grabbed his oiled up erection.

He wondered vaguely what the creature was thinking, when he felt the tip of his dick brush against the Inquisitor’s skin. A low groan escaped him as the Inquisitor rubbed the tip against his skin again and again, never breaching himself but just rubbing it against himself. Over and over, until he felt like he was going to release from just that. The groan he made stirred a muffled laughter from the Inquisitor.

Oh, so the cheeky little shit wanted to play it that way? Then he was more than willing to play. If the Inquisitor wanted to play for dominance until the very end, then they would play for Dominance until the end.

With a mighty buck of his hips, he sent the Vashoth backwards and onto his back. And before he could get his bearings, he was on him, holding those thinner grey thighs open and pressing forward. The Inquisitor clamped shut, but he was stronger than the rouge. And pressed forward, slipping inside of those hot insides.

Because of the sheer size difference between him and most of his bed partners, he was used to tightness. So he was not surprised by the tightness of the Inquisitor, or the startled moan that came out of the Inquisitor’s bound mouth. However, it had been a bit since he laid with one of his own. The feel of the tension of the muscles in the thighs he gripped tightly, the heaving of the Inquisitor’s muscular chest and the thin layer of sweat forming across the Inquisitor’s grey skin. That was something refreshing and delicious, the fact that it was tight and hot was only a bonus.

His mind fuzzed over, just enough that the Inquisitor noticed… and take advantage.

The Inquisitor’s leg moved, his grip easy to shake off with the slick sweat on the Inquisitor’s skin, and then those lean and powerful legs up and knees dug into his sides. Using that grip alone, the Inquisitor heaved his upper body up and two hands slammed into his shoulders, knocking him backwards. On his back again, the Inquisitor glared down at him, face dark with arousal and eyes fogged over. But that was quickly forgotten as the Inquisitor planted his hands on his chest and started bouncing in his lap. Literal bouncing, as the relaxed muscles in the Inquisitor’s lean frame and his erection started bouncing with his movements.

His hands came up and took hold of the Inquisitor’s hips, digging his fingers into straining lean muscles. He did not think that it was very dominant of the Inquisitor, but the cheeky little shit was still trying. Even though it seemed like he was quickly losing focus. The slap of skin against skin, the wet sounds of the Inquisitor being penetrated, the smell of sweat and sex filling the air. And their growing need to come.

And the moment that the Inquisitor lost focus, the rhythmic bouncing losing rhythm, he sat up and wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor’s chest. He locked the Inquisitor in his arms, pining the Inquisitor’s arms between their chests. The Inquisitor grunted in confusion behind his gag before starting to moan loudly as he snapped his hips up and into the Inquisitor. His strength was something, even in his hips, as he almost brutally pounded into that tight heat.

The Inquisitor’s eyes snapped wide open from the stronger stimulus, the noises he was making lower and weaker. He felt something hard, hot and wet touch his lower belly and just smirked as he licked along the Inquisitor’s sweaty face. So much for their game of dominance, it had been fun while it lasted, but the Inquisitor had really not stood a chance.

The Inquisitor moaned rather loudly behind his gag, and he felt those tight insides clamp down on him to the point that it was almost too difficult to move. But it was all that he needed, and he felt the tight ball of tension snap and burst and he was releasing inside of the Inquisitor. Snapping his hips upwards to ride out the pleasure, he was only vaguely aware of something hot and wet smearing along between their pressed together chests.

Slowly he came to a stop, holding the heavily breathing Inquisitor as they basked in the afterglow. And after their animalistic breathing had settled down, he reached up and undid the knot that held the bit in the Inquisitor’s mouth. The leather came out with strands of saliva from the Inquisitor’s mouth and several deep gouges from the Inquisitor’s teeth. Seemed that the Inquisitor enjoyed himself.

“Have fun, kid?” He teased, tenderly brushing the Inquisitor's hair away from his ‘fucked silly’ expression.

After taking a moment to calm his breathing, the Inquisitor managed a weak

“Not… gonna… top me… next time…”

“We’ll see about that, boss,” Iron-Bull grinned.


	4. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Romantic Feelings
> 
> Fenris thinks about a Tranquil Hawke

He was not sure what to expect, when he saw the two siblings fret over Hawke like a child. He was not sure what he thought, when he saw the two siblings argue over Hawke's safety and someone that minded him at all times. He was not sure what he felt, when one day hot at the Hanged Man, Bethany brushed dark bangs away from Hawke's face. He was not sure what he felt when saw saw the Tranquility mark against pale and sweaty skin.

Hawke, until that point, had come across as blunt, honest and emotionless. He figured it was from a life with an Apostate sister and a mother like his. He figured it was just the way that Hawke was, perhaps it was something with his brain, or perhaps it was just the way he acted. He did not think for a second that it could have been because the man was Tranquil.

Tranquil as far as he has seen were docile creatures that spoke without emotion. Hawke indeed spoke without emotion. But he was a warrior that went into battle with cold strategy and precision as sharp as his blade. There was no flair or life in his movements, and he had thought it was because Hawke was not taught by a formal teacher. But, after seeing that mark on Hawke's forehead, he realized why Hawke acted the way he acted. Hawke went into battle without the colors of emotions or desires. Without emotion and affection or dreams or any color.

He did not know if he felt pity for the man who could not feel or dream, or accept the fact that a rebellious mage got what was coming to him. When Anders found out, he ranted and raved about the vileness of the situation while Hawke sat there sipping water. When the Abomination was out of breath, Hawke turned to him and said matter of fact like

'Nothing can done'

When Merrill found out, she cried and sobbed. She told Hawke how his world must have been so lonely and sad without being able to feel emotions or dream. Putting down his book, Hawke turned to her and said

"My world is more focused,"

When Isabela found out, she asked with sympathy what had happened. Hawke said

"The Templars had found us. They threatened Bethany, my father and myself. Bethany was the better mage, and my father held the family together. It was more logical that I go myself,"

When she pressed for more details, she got

"I was too rebellious, filled with life. They fixed me,"

When Varric asked if he could feel nothing, Hawke said

"I feel the arrow pierce me. I feel the sword cut me. I feel the hammer slam into me. But I felt nothing when my father died. I felt nothing when my home burned. I felt nothing when my siblings were in danger from the ogre,"

Of course, when he was around him, Bethany and Carver stood guard like dogs. He could not say anything around Hawke without them getting mad and all but assaulting him. They claimed that a 'mage hater' is what made their brother Tranquil. They would not have a 'mage hater' gloat over what their brother had become.

One day, he managed to talk to Hawke. He asked...What was it like? To which Hawke said

"The most hellish existence one could imagine, I imagine. Being dead inside their own skin,"

And he was not sure but... that sounded awful... sad even. And the more he thought about it... the more he realized just how terrible the rite of Tranquility was. To make one stop feeling emotions. To make one stop dreaming. To sever all ability to make attachments. To sever the ability to even enjoy life... It was like being dead inside your own skin. And the more he thought about it... the more he pitied the man that could not feel anything.

Hawke was dead inside his own skin, he was dead and still walking. And perhaps some part of him was still aware that he was Tranquil and suffering. Hawke was gone and his body was still walking around like a corpse.

When Hawke helped Anders find Karl, he wondered how Hawke would react to another Tranquil. Of course Anders had to surprise everyone by becoming an abomination, and then bringing both Karl and Hawke back. Karl had not gotten a word out when Hawke looked at his siblings, him, Anders... and tried to slit his own throat with his dagger. The dagger got knocked out of his hand, but he begged the others to kill him. To free him from the pain and torture of being in the cage of his own body. He begged through tears to die. He would rather face death then remaining Tranquil.

The effect of Justice surfacing did not last long, and soon Hawke returned to his normal self. He apologized for the outburst and asked what Anders intended to do with Karl.

In the end, he found himself pitying to man to the point that it was painful to just look at him. His heart broke at the sight of Hawke doing everything without emotions, of speaking without emotion and life. Of Hawke acting without attachment and feelings. He found himself becoming more and more willing to put aside his hatred of mages just for Hawke. Just for the man that made his heart hurt just looking at him.

When the Templars took Bethany to the Circle, Hawke just accepted it. When Carver went with the Templars, Hawke just accepted it. When Isabela betrayed him, he just accepted it. When Merrill destroyed her life and dragged him into the mess, he just accepted it. And when he tried to break free from his former life, Hawke just accepted it. And the more that Hawke 'looked at things with logic' the more he could not stand to be around the man. It just... hurt... so much. Hawke was dead, it was so obvious that Hawke was dead, and this thing walking around in his skin... was nothing pleasant.

When his master laid dead, impaled several times by Hawke's sword, he wanted to leave. There was nothing left, nothing to tie him down. He could not remain around Hawke anymore. It hurt too much. But when he left for the door, Hawke stopped him with words alone

"Fenris... what do you plan to do?"

He looked back with a grimace

"Leave," He said.

"Why not stay? You would be useful in the upcoming fight,"

Logical as always, and he found the temptation to leave almost unbearable.

"I am sorry Hawke, but there is nothing left for me here,"

"I..." Hawke's voice faltered, enough to draw the attention of Aveline, Varric and himself.

Hawke's voice never faltered, never wavered. He was steady and never changing. So when his voice sounded... like he was going to cry...

"I... could use you,"

"...Hawke. Are you saying that you... need me?"

"...Yes,"

...How else could he respond but by staying?

Somewhere... deep inside of Hawke... it seemed that he was still there. And perhaps... it was out of pity. Or perhaps it was out of some odd affection. Or perhaps it was out of the want to make the pain and hurt go away. But he wanted to see if there was a way to fix Hawke. To see if there was a way to bring out the man trapped inside of the walking corpse.

He would bring that man out... some day.


	5. M!Adaar/Dorian-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bull and M!Qunari Inquisitor duke it out.
> 
> Implied Inquisitor/Dorian

When Cole reappeared in the war room, he was surprised that only Sera and Josephine were there. Usually there were quite a few of the others, were there not? The Inquisitor more often than naught in the war room making plan for the next battle, so where had he run off?

“Where’s the grey one?” He asked.

Of course, at the mere sound of his voice, Sera jumped and took several steps away from him. Despite being a ‘friend’ to the Inquisitor, and having proven himself not to be a demon in disguise, the little elf did not seem to like him at all. Not one bit.

“He’s outside sparring with Bull,” Josephine said hardly phased by his sudden appearance, neatly stacking a pile of papers before casually adjusting a book on the table and throwing a glare at Sera, “The rest have gone to watch.”

“Sparring?” He asked.

“Rough housing for adults,” Josephine chuckled.

“Oh… why would someone want to watch that?”

“Well… according to Dorian, it’s watching two muscular men getting sweaty while grabbing at each other, according to Varric, it’s seeing who is stronger of the two, according to Cullen, it’s seeing the Inquisitor’s close combat skills first hand, according to Cassandra, it’s the same as Cullen, according to Vivienne, it’s the same as Dorian and…” She placed a delicate finger on her lips, “Am I forgetting anyone?”

“Pops and Hedgy,” Sera added, still giving him a sour look.

“Ahh, Serah Blackwall...oh, I think he went out there to offer tips to keep the fight going and Solas is out there to patch everyone up should anything go terribly wrong,” Josephine said, picking up a few more papers to add to her neat little pile.

“Ah...where are they sparring at?” Cole inquired.

“Back most courtyards.”

With that, Cole was gone.

* * *

His hands slammed against Bull’s, fingers digging into the backs of each others’ hands as they tried to out-muscle each other. Veins bulged along his arms as he fought to not be pushed back by Bull’s incredibly impressive strength. He always knew that Bull was strong, but to actually be pushed by that strength was something else entirely. It felt like pushing against a solid metal wall.

Bull grinned at him, sweat pouring down his face. The bruise on his cheek from a lucky punch earlier was just starting to show, darker grey against his grey skin, just like he was sure that his split lip from a teeth rattling kneeing to the mouth was still dripping blood.

Perhaps this little sparring match had… escalated to the point it was a full blown fight and perhaps they were being a little too brutal, perhaps it had dissolved into a fight for their egos. But he would be damned before he let the damned Bull beat him in a feat of strength! Not with all their friends and allies watching them, his pride was at stake!

Realizing that their arm strength was probably matched, he resorted to something admittedly childish. Bringing his head back, he slammed his forehead against Bull’s with enough strength that a vivid ‘crack’ rang through the air. Skin split on both their foreheads, and as they jumped back from each other, blood dripped down their faces. Bull smirked as blood dripped down the side of his nose and then down to his smirking lips. He scowled as blood dripped down his brow, around his eye and then down the side of his face.

His head rung with pain, as it seemed that Bull’s head was measures beyond how thick he thought it was. Or perhaps it was the placement of his horns that gave him a strong brow? Either way, at least he broke the stalemate. He lifted his arms and readied for the next strike. He was not going to lose to Bull of all people. The big brute would rub it in his face for weeks to come.

Bull came at him, sending a jab at his stomach. He sidestepped, and then delivered a swift kick aimed at Bull’s gut. Had Bull not been so thick with fat and muscle, it would have done more damage, but it was good enough for Bull to lose his breath. Seeing the opening, he brought his leg up and then brought is smashing down on Bull’s back. Bull went down, gasping for air.

Without thinking, he sat down on the small of Bull’s back, grabbed his horns and yanked his head up enough so he could slide an arm underneath his chin.

“Do you submit?” He grunted as Bull struggled.

Then several things happened.

“Dear Inquisitor, that is a suggestive- GAH!”

He looked over, grip consequently loosening on Bull’s head, to see Dorian recovering from what was likely a sudden appearance from Cole. The pale young man was hunched underneath the wide brim of his hat, like when he was afraid someone was going to hit him, while Dorian clutched his chest and hunched over as though trying to gather himself.

Bull twisted around, bucking him off and sending him onto his back onto the ground, head awkwardly angled with his horns holding his head up. And then Bull was sitting on his stomach, arms folded across his chest and looked quite happy with himself. He glared darkly up at the damned bastard.

“Do you submit?” Bull asked coyly.

“...Two words, Bull,” He growled.

“Oh?”

“Fuck. You.”

He worked one of his arms loose from Bull’s thigh grasp of his torso and then slammed his fist down in Bull’s crotch.

* * *

He hissed as Dorian dabbed a cloth wetted with a potion onto his split forehead, feeling skin pull itself together and close. Meanwhile, Cole sat just behind him, curiously looking at the scuffing that his horns suffered from behind slammed down back first.

“Sorry for appearing so suddenly, Inquisitor,” Cole said after awhile.

“No problem, Cole,” He said as Dorian lovingly spread potion on his split lip, “Though you really need to be aware that randomly appearing is going to startle people.”

“I will try.”

“Now your hands, Inquisitor,” Dorian said.

He placed his left hand, and his busted and bleeding knuckles, into Dorian’s. He tried not to think about the difference in size between his hands and Dorian’s, it would take his mind places that were inappropriate to be with Cole around. It was a good thing that Cole was to his back though, as he was sure that there was a dark grey blush to his cheeks.

“So… will Bull be alright?” Cole asked “He’s still curled up on the ground… kinda like a kitten, only bigger and one that smells like stale beer.”

“He will be, his… uh, pride, had been hurt,” He explained, looking over at the Bull a bit away, curled up like Cole had said.

Dorian snorted in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Cole asked.

“Maybe another time,” He said, nudging Dorian with his free hand to quiet the mage.

“I’m going to tell him,” Dorian said deviously.

“Oh no you don’t,” He hissed back.

Dorian just laughed.


	6. Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron Bull. 
> 
> The Inquisition finds out that the Inquisitor has a brother, and he's not quite what everyone hopes him to be.
> 
> EDIT MARCH/1/2017: Quality control, editted to fit canon, removed some offensive wording

It was quite the shock to find that the Inquisitor had a brother, or rather... it was shocking how they find this brother.

While moving through a city, they came across a public execution of pirates, mercenaries and other criminals. Though normally these people would have the decency of private, quick and clean executions, in these troubled times it made the public feel safe to see these scum executed before their eyes. While the Inquisitor seemed willing to allow such things to go on, he paused to watch the criminals on stage for a moment, watch the line of condemned move sluggishly forward to be hanged. Then his eyes got big as a big Qunari was dragged on stag with chains and iron collars and cuffs.

The tall Qunari's wild white hair was done up in dreadlocks and decorated with beads and feathers and shells. He wore the loose garbs of pirates, washed of colors by salty sea sprays and lots of sun, and he wore plenty of gold jewelry around his fingers and in his ears and face. A very unique scar started underneath a rich blue bandanna around his temple and carved a deep and jagged path down his face and ended at the corner of his mouth that it pulled up into a vicious grin. While the tall Qunari was cuffed and bound like an animal, he still smiled and walked with a swagger.

"This man in a known pirate and murderer," The official said as he unfurled a rather long scroll listing the Qunari pirate's crime, "He has committed crimes against the Chantry, impersonated a priest, set fire to a prominent trading port, aided the escape of apostates and assaulted several Templars. This creature is not sentenced to... uh, Inquisitor?"

Ash went on stage, eyes wild and mouth set.

"As the leader of the Inquisition, I demand that you turn this creature's life over to me," Ash demanded, sounding on edge.

"Inquisitor, why would you want such a creature?" The official asked

"Inquisitor? My, have we done something with our life?" The pirate Qunari grinned, the wicked scar that carved a wicked scar from his temple to the corner of his mouth making his grin seem malicious and crook half an inch higher then any creature could grin.

"Will you hand over this creature to me or not?" Ash snapped harshly.

"How remarkably sweet of you... brother," The Qunari pirate smiled.

That was how everyone found out that Ash had a brother named Ashshok, and that Ashshok was an infamous pirate on the seven seas that got a reputation for being ruthless and cold. While Ashkost wished to keep everything hushed about him, Ashshok blabbed about how they had been separated shortly after leaving the Qun together in 'a blaze of glory, gory vengeance'.

The only way that Ash had recognized his brother was the scar on the side of his face, a 'gift' that their Tam had given him at a youngish age. The last he had seen of his brother was that he was diving into flames and was sure that he had been dead... he had honestly been surprised that Ashshok had turned to a life of violent crime.

But even if he was a pirate, Ash was insistent about saving his brother's life and then adding him to the Inquisition. They soon found out that the brothers shared nothing in terms of personality, despite being once close brothers.

Ashshok was an ass, degrading and constantly degrading and demeaning everyone around him. Make the slightest of mistakes and he would make you think your entire life was mistake. Become emotional around him and he would mock you for it. Trip and fall and he would make you burn from head to toe in complete and utter shame. He made you hate yourself for every little flaw and imperfection and laughed as you writhed in misery.

Ash went around apologizing after his brother's behavior, but never once stopping him. This only seemed to amuse Ashshok more that he was basically given free reign over his brother and the Inquisition, because he tried all sorts of things to try and provoke his brother.

When then Inquisition corned Ash, they demanded action against his brother. They insisted and demanded until Ash spoke up.

"I can... I cannot ask anything of him," Ash had muttered weakly.

"And why not?" Cassandra demanded.

"Because... I took everything away from him," Ash snapped, "Ashshok needed to Qun to give him purpose and meaning, he was reliant on the structure. I took that peace away, I took his stability and all I gave back was chaos and destruction. I made him a fugitive, I made him a seeker of chaos like his name says. The entirety of his being is because of me."

Ash looked at the assembled Inquisition with defeat making his broad shoulders slump.

"I made my brother into the monster that he is now... so what right do I have to tell him that he is wrong?"

After his outburst, Ashshok strangely pulled back on his meanness. He kept to himself and left when asked or demanded too. He smiled and smirked like a jackass, but he did so without cutting words.

Later, the two were seen talking often. Often in Qunlat so the only eavesdropper that could understand was Bull, and the Qunari mercenary said that they talked about their time apart. Ashshok had a lot of stories about his time as a pirate, and Ashkost had stories of times he spent as a free roaming mercenary and his life away from the Qun and without his siblings.

Eventually, Ash gathered the Inquisition with Ashshok.

"You have something to say," Ash said to his brother.

With a reluctant grunt, Ashshok rolled his shoulders before looking at the people assembled before them.

"I am sorry for being an asshole. I recognize that I hurt you and will do better to keep my hurting words to myself. Life has not been... kind to me or my brother, and has made me bitter and angry towards it," Ashshok said, "I have done incredibly cruel things to you all in my short time being here and I'll try and improve my attitude and actions towards everyone."

"...You're still an asshole," Sera grumbled.

"And I'm willing to live with that!" Ashshok said before attempting to leave, however his brother's hand in his hair stopped him.

"There are some people that you are going to apologize to individually," Ash growled.

"What? Like your boyfriend and the ghost boy?" Ashshok snortet. A harsh yank brought the taller brother down to Ash's level, and the smaller Tal-Vashoth growled out a deep and threatening manner.

"Yes,"

Suffice to say, Ashshok was scared shitless and did as his brother ordered.


	7. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor plays Hero and pays the price.
> 
> Slight Male Qunari Inquisitor/Iron Bull fluff at the end.
> 
> EDIT FEB/21/2017: General quality control, made it canon with Inquisition and Ashkost's backstory

He supposed it was karma.

He always assumed that the terrible things that he did underneath the Qun would come back figuratively to bite him in the ass, all the lives he took or ruined, all the pain and suffering he was the cause of. His Tamassran, the wicked old crone, had always told him that leaving the Qun as he did would be the end of him, whispered it on her last bloodied breath when he had stabbed the old cur through for breaking his mind.

He really should have slit that wench’s throat before she said so much, those words haunted him until this very day.

Whatever the case, he blamed his rotten karma on the situation he was in.

A blast caused by rogue Rift magic had torn apart a village and his group. It sent him flying into a weak building, which collapsed on him. Both his arms had been broken underneath the weight of the rubble and the impact of his landing and he had been lost from the others despite all his searching. He started wandering towards the way he thought Skyhold was instead, determined to get help and report back to his advisers and get help for the village. But then the survivors of the blast made themselves known, making pathetic and small pained noises from the rubble of the destroyed villiage. Mostly broken and unable to move, he had to use his teeth and legs to dig them up from rubble, and then drag them into a mostly intact cart. In all honestly he should have left them to their fate but... the damned hero side of him that had surfaced with the forming of the Inquisition spurred him to help these people despite being so injured himself.

Now with a rope in his mouth, he dragged the cart of broken humans behind him as he walked towards Skyhold, still many miles away. His arms screamed in pain, as the broken bodies behind him groaned and sobbed from each small to harsh jostle of the cart that he carried behind him. A child called out to its dead mother, a weeping widow mourned her husband and her burnt off legs, a man mourned his lover through broken teeth and a torn tongue.

He wanted to try and make light, think that he really was a ‘Oxman’ now as so many humans had tried to insult him as. But then the pain in his arms and the injured people behind told him to focus on putting one step in front of the other instead of trying to jest. The dark clouds told of a nasty storm heading his way, and the broken humans would not be able to live through it.

His body was big and strong, both from superior breeding and being trained to control Saarebas through physical might while they remained bound in magic sealing chains and collars. More than once he had broken something to ensure that Saarebas obeyed him, yanked on that leash he held so tightly, demeaned and destroyed those poor creatures because the Qun demanded it and he was too brain washed and weak willed to think that it could be wrong. He supposed in this instance of trying to save about a dozen broken humans it was good and decent act from him… but only in this instance against so many years of being a monster.

There was a fevered cry from the wagon, and none of the adults or the single child. He looked over his shoulder and watched an old woman pull a small bundle from her ragged clothing. She tried to shush the baby, trying to sooth whatever disturbed it. Seeing the old woman, the woman with no legs suddenly wailed.

“NO!”

The man missing his teeth and tongue ripped the baby from the woman, putting his farmer’s body between the baby and her.

“It’s enough that you killed your own children with your drinking habits, you're not taking someone else’s,” The woman growled, unthinkingly flailing one of her butchered legs at the older woman.

He was forced to listen to the old woman and the farmer and the widow bicker and scream and yell at one another as time drulled on and he tried to focus on putting one foot in front of each other. Whatever distracted them from their pain he guessed. But there was a point when the bickering turned into ugly screaming and he was tempted to dump the cart and walk back himself. Humans had never been his favorite race anyway and corpses did not speak.

“Hey!”

He heard little feet rushing up by his side and looked down to see the motherless child now carrying the screaming bundle. He hiccuped miserably, and as he looked, he realized that the child was not a filthy child covered in muck and grime. This was… a Qunari child, skin a dull muddied grey color. One without horns based on the clear forehead that should have had nubs even at such a young age, surely, but a child with the heavy features, black scalar and grey tinted skin. But if the child was a Qun child, that meant that the child was much younger than he had thought, as Qunari children were larger the human children.

The child held the bundle tenderly but awkwardly, trying to be gentle with something he was new too. After a long moment, he stopped the cart and bent down. After taking a few steps, the child realized that the cart had stopped, and turned around to face him. He let the rope fall from his bruised and sore mouth and looked at the child.

“Are you part of the Qun, imekari?” He rasped.

The child shook his head. Perhaps older than he thought, if he knew what the Qun was and if he was not part of it. A runt then.

“Vashoth, then?” He inquired.

The boy nodded shyly, quietly.

“As am I,” He lied. If he knew about Vashoth that he would know about Tal-Vashoth and it would have been better to give the child a sense that someone was there and understood then perhaps scare him if he had been taught about 'evil and barbaric' Tal-Vashoth.

The child’s eyes brightened greatly.

“...why do you help the human infant?” He asked softly.

“Not human…” The boy said, his voice barely above a whisper, still weak from crying, “Elf child… elf child taken in after its clan was killed.”

“A Dale child then? Then the question remains the same... Why help the child?”

“Because… we’re alone now. Mama was killed by the blast, so was his mama. And mama once said… those that are alone are kin. And the humans don’t care about him… so I’m his kin. And mama told me that kin protect kin.”

“...as they should,” He said sadly, retrieving the rope and walking again, the child struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Almost two hours after the blast had happened and they started their long journey, the woman was unconscious. The man had torn some of his clothing to stuff into his mouth to collect blood. The old woman was whining that she wanted mead. The child was breathing hard, running to keep up. They would not make it at this rate… but he was tired and struggling to keep his eyes open.

So tired, he just wanted to sleep…

His knees hit the ground before his mind could catch up. With a surprised grunt, his eyes snapped open and he took deep breaths in to wake his mind. The child caught up and put a small hand on his shoulder. He realized that there was a way to help the child keep up and keep him moving.

“Climb onto my shoulder, imekari,” He ordered briskly, letting the rope fall.

Blinking, the child hesitated, then then used his free hand to grab onto the back of his ruined armor and start climbing up. A few cuts on the jagged metal of his ruined armor later, the child was seated behind his head on his shoulders, the now tired baby between the child’s body and his head.

He got the rope again and started walking. He just needed to keep walking. Just keep walking he mentally screamed at himself.

Whenever he started to pass out again, the child would tug on his hair, waking him again. If the child could not catch him, and he fell to his knees, the motion would wake the child and it would begin screaming anew, startling him awake. Between the two they cleared the distance between them and Skyhold just as the storm was coming in.

Cold, half frozen rain droplets started peppering them as he cleared the distance between him and the gate. He started running, pushing his exhausted body to the absolute limit. Thunder rolled in the distance, and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Muscles burned as his skin chilled with the freezing rain, fire underneath ice. The child squished the body of the baby between his body and the back of his head, protecting it. The farmer hunched over the widow to protect the stumps of her legs.

The guards posted at the gate saw him, and it took them several seconds to recognize the Inquisitor. There was loud calls to open the gates as his feet pounded the ground and his long legs cleaved through the distance. His feet were slipping on the slick ground and through the thin mud, his toes were numb, his arms felt like they were burning up. The baby was screaming as cold water seeped through its blankets.

With a thunderous thud that was lost in the storm, the gates were forced open and he raced across into the safety of Skyhold and-

His big body fell, sending the child and baby rolling across the ground and the cart rolling further into the keep. Cold rain fell onto his back as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

The next three days were sheer agony that passed in blurs and blobs of harsh sensations, images and sounds.

His arms had to be set, painful in on itself. He spent two hours screaming as his bones were shoved back into place and his arms tightly wrapped together. Someone was tried to comfort him, touching his face and rubbing a wet cloth across his forehead. But it just seemed to hurt as much as his arms and he screamed anyway.

His second day a fever set in, and with his arms wrapped tight and bound to his chest to keep them still in his fevered thrashing, he ended up vomiting over himself and the bed he was lying on. There were several attempts to clean him from sources that his eyes refused to comprehend, as well as a few attempts to move him to a different bed. But being touched hurt too much, and he ended up thrashing too much to be moved. He was sticky with puke, sweat and phylem.

The third day he was mostly unconscious, and had continuous nightmares about the abuse he put Saarebas through. He sobbed himself awake and then whimpered himself back to sleep just to have another nightmare. At least while he screamed his way through his nightmares, someone found the time to clean him and move him to a new bed. Several times he felt a large rough hand on his face, and tried to recall who it was with his fevered mind, but could not.

On the fourth day, he managed to rouse himself to semi-clarity. He realized that he was in the spare room he himself had turned into a sort of ‘Healer’s Room’. Which meant that the Inquisition's healers had overlooked his arms and seen to the bones being set. His arms would heal right.

Sitting up was difficult with his arms bound to his chest, but he managed to anyway, using his very sore legs and tender hips. His movement roused the attention of a young man in mage robes that had been sitting by the door with a book. He quickly left and returned in a single minute with his companions. All… of them.

“Inquisitor!”

The advisors, his battle Companions… everyone. Had he worried all of them that badly?

Dorian came forth, elbowing through until he was closest.

“You had us worried, Inquisitor. Both your arms broken, sickness, exhaustion, you were literally half dead when you stumbled back to the keep,” The altus smiled tiredly.

“...” He tried to form words, but his throat was raw and scratchy, and his lips hurt to much. However, Dorian seemed to register that he was trying to speak.

“Sera, Vivienne and Blackwall returned shortly after you did. As you can see,” Dorian said, gesturing to them in the group, “They were not as seriously harmed as you were.”

“Imagine our frustration losing your big, grey arse,” Sera playfully griped. There were scratches on her full cheeks, but nothing serious.

“We searched for hours before we returned to the Keep to gather help. To see you there… was comforting,” Blackwall sighed, his left eye marred with a fading bruise.

He sighed, glad that it was all-

Eyes snapping open, his mouth tried to form words again, crackling sounds escaping his raw mouth and lips. After a moment of trying to decipher what his lips were formed, Solas ventured a guess.

“The survivors you brought back?” The apostate asked.

He nodded frantically.

“More or less alive. A few will not be able to recover what was lost in the blast,” Dorian said, a hand on his shoulder.

He mouthed something else.

“I can’t… what are you trying to say?” Solas asked.

“Imekari,” Bull finally said, voice rougher than usual, “A child.”

“Oh, the Qunari child and the Dale baby?” Dorian asked, to which he nodded, “The child is fine, nothing more than a few bruises. The baby was fine as well, though in need of some food.”

He fell back in bed, completely at ease. Everything had gone almost completely great… and… this was not something that he was used too. He was so used to something backfiring. To something not going right. To someone dying, to someone losing something precious, to losing something himself. And…

...it was nice.

Bull suddenly bullied his way to the front, other moving out of the way of the massive Qunari. When the big mercenary was in front, he suddenly found himself being kissed by Bull, the big creature’s face scrunched up in emotion and his good eye watering.

“Next time you try and play the stupid martyr,” Bull growled against his mouth without true anger but deep worry, “Don’t.”

He smiled cheekily.

_Nope._


	8. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron Bull fluff.
> 
> Iron Bull doesn't want to admit that he may like the Inquisitor like that. But he will be damned if he doesn't help out a man out when he's pained by magic. Weird, ass, magic.
> 
> EDT MARCH/1/2017: Quality control, edited for canon

Before, he never considered himself that much of a ‘cuddlier’. Flings were fun, but more often the naught he had other things to do and left his temporary lover to lay in an exhausted over fucked mess in a bed somewhere. Not to mention, he did not want to get attached to anything or anyone, what with all the chaos around them, especially with demons, dragons, darkspawn and just plain murderous assholes running freely.

However… with Ash it was different.

Ash was powerful warrior, but also detached. He sought nothing more in their relationship then he was comfortable with, aware of his hesitation towards commitment more out of worry that someone would gank the other. Love was not a thing, but instead used to describe the way they liked the sensations from their couplings. He was, in short, the perfect kind of person he was looking for to have a nice easy physical relationship with and perhaps more if he could trust himself to get that attached later on.

Thus, he felt no need to think too deeply about the many, many times he curled up against Ash after sex. The warmth out of Inquisitor Adaar's muscular body and the soft sound of his breathing was soothing and made it far too easy to get cozy with the Tal-Vashoth, far too easy to just sleep soundly with him there.

So it was that after a particular bout of rather intense sex, that Ash was half draped over his body. His head just barely brushed the underside of his jaw, the hard side of Ash’s horn stumps occasionally knocking into the corner of his jaw. He had an arm wrapped around Ash’s torso. His fingers brushing the heavy scars on Ash’s back as he dozed on and off, far too comfortable.

Near morning, he was roused from sleep by Ash moving, like he was trying to get up. Far too comfortable, he used his arm to keep Ash pinned to him, keep his warmth there. There were several rough grunts as Ash fought against his arm, before the Tal-Vashoth flopped on him.

“Bull… I need to get up,” Ash grunted, voice rough with sleep.

“But warm,” He muttered playfully.

“Unless you want me to piss on you, I suggest you let me up,” Ash grunted out… a tad bit quickly.

“You never know, I might be into that kind of thing,” He chuckled.

“Bull...” Ash whined.

…There was something wrong. However the threat of getting pissed on made him uncurl his arm from around Ash and let the warm body crawled away from him and then into the washroom in the Inquisitor’s room.

He was content with letting Ash take a quick piss and then crawling back into bed… however he did not hear such a thing from Ash. Instead, after a moment, there was a muffled, pained grunt and then the sound of someone retching violently.

Tossing the blanket aside, he strode naked into the washroom and saw Ash hunched over the chamber pot, muscles in his back and sides going into stark relief with each heave. Then he saw the intense glowing green light that came from the hand that he knew that weird ass scar sat. The one that could seal breaks in the veil or something. shining like they were near a fade rift.

Was… it causing him so much pain he was vomiting?

Walking over, he bent over Ash, not sure what to do but wanting to do something. He eventually settled on gently gathering up Ash’s long hair and pulling it away from the poor creature’s face, and then using a free hand to rub Ash’s back until the retching eased and faded into miserable hiccuping.

When Ash sat up, he let the long white strands fall and reached for a wet cloth and handing it to the Inquisitor. Ash calmly wiped his face off, expressionlessly ignoring the fact that tears still streamed down his face. When his face was mostly clean, he used the still cool rag and wrapped it around his glowing hand.

Before the green light was muffled, he saw that all the veins in Ash’s hand were bulging a near obscene amount and that his fingertips were darker with rushing blood. It looked painful just to look at… so to feel it...

“Do we need to go visit the healer?” He asked, sitting down next to Ash.

Ash looked down at his wrapped hand, arm shaking from the pain still. After a short pause, Ash shook his head. He just sat there, naked and shaking. Just… was something as powerful as the Inquisitor supposed to look so weak and frail? Was something as imposing and large and muscular as Ash supposed to look like he would break from a touch?

“I can go get a potion…” He offered.

Ash shook his head.

Well, at least he was still being a stubborn ass about taking care of himself. But what was he supposed to do? Just watch Ash sit there and be in sheer agony? It… he could do something… right?

Huffing, he reached out and grabbed Ash’s sides. He gave the Tal-Vashoth no time to react before he yanked all of Ash into his lap and wrapped his arms around Ash’s waist. He buried his face in Ash’s shoulder, holding onto the Inquisitor’s shaking body until the shaking stopped and Ash relaxed against him. When he happened to peep at Ash’s bound hand, the green light was fading.

“Sorry,” Ash croaked, voice still shaking like it was still painful.

“No problem Ash… though I have to ask… is it… is it getting worse?”

Ash looked down at his hand, tugging the cloth away from his hand until it showed the agitated scar on his grey skin. The scar that had once neatly sat in just the flesh of his calloused palm was now fanned by lightning like scaring, like corruption was bleeding into the surrounding skin.

“…Yes," Ash sighed.

“Any… any idea how to make it better?” He asked quietly.

“Stop being the gods damned Inquisitor?” Ash sighed.

“Well, if you did that, this shit world would literally fall apart,”

Ash chuckled weakly at that. The high and mighty Inquisitor twisted around and placed a kiss on his forehead, smiling slightly down at him.

“What? Not on the mouth?” He grinned.

“I just threw up,” Ash chuckled.

“You never know, I might be into that kind of thing,” He grinned up at the man.

Ash laughed at that.


	9. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: M!Adaar/Iron Bull smut. Contains anal sex, orgasm denial, rough fucking and teasing.
> 
> Ashkost is having a bad day, so Bull helps.
> 
> APR/24/2017: Quality control

After a long day of arguing battle tactics, arguing over the presence of Cole in the Inquisition, the numerous reports of the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall, listening to the insults for his race and listening to everyone arguing over some small and trivial thing, he felt the edges of his sanity wither and fray at the edges. When a child called him a big dumb ox because his father was too much of a coward to do it himself, he had the man arrested and thrown into jail and decided that he was done for the day. He needed the night off before he went and ripped some poor sod arm from arm and strung their intestines around his neck like a necklace.

He dropped all his work on his advisors, he dropped all the guard training and everything to do with the Skyhold guards onto Cassandra, dropped all the mage things onto Vivienne and Dorian, dropped spy reports on Leliana and even dropped getting everyone's armor repaired onto Blackwall.

He just needed a night off...

Stumbling through the hallway, he bumped into Iron Bull on his way to his room.

"Bull," He sighed.

"You seem tired, Ash," Bull said with a slight, understanding smile.

"More than tired," He sighed.

"Want me to keep you company tonight?" Bull practically purred.

"If you mean sex, Bull," He said flatly "It does not seem like it would help"

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Bull grinned.

"...why not? Yes, it is a challenge for you to relieve my stress with sex," He said firmly.

Grinning, Bull lead them to an empty hallway, abandoned at night when the workers were not trying to chisel away at the crumbling rubble. Taking them behind a large boulder that was taking some time to move, he was shoved against a wall, back rubbing against a tapestry that someone had hung up for nothing but to see how it would look against a mostly finished wall.

Bull briskly stripped him of his armor and clothing, his face going hot as the cool air touched his skin. He had no shame like humans and elves did, but this was the first time that he had had something as intimate as sex in a place that could so easily be seen in.

Gripping his hips, Bull yanked him forward, pressing his naked body his and drawing him into a rough kiss. Bull's lips moved restlessly against his, already greedy and hungry, large calloused hands groping his ass and then moving back to his hips. Blunt nails dug into the muscles, roughly massaging them and causing him to grind against the rough leather of Bull's armor. Despite the thoughts worrying his mind, the roughness of Bull's attentions, he felt pleasure brush his lower stomach and skin. He grunted into their kiss, feeling his face go hotter.

Pulling back, Bull took two of his large fingers and shoved them into his mouth, capturing his tongue. About to bite down for the harsh treatment, he realized that it was part of the stress relief.

Sex was nice to take his mind off things, a way to bury his mind in pleasure, blow apart his thoughts and make his body soft. But it was a blurry sort of feeling. Like drowning. Bull wanted him to feel it, intensely and sharply. He would be damned if he did not want to feel it that way too.

He never thought his life would come to getting roughly fucked up against a wall to relief stress. Then again, he thought a great many things about his life were never going to be turned out to be true. Like escaping the Qun, becoming a mercenary, or being the Inquisitor and leading the Inquisition, or falling over another of his race.

Sucking on Bull's fingers, he figured he would help lather them up. His trapped tongue wriggled between Bull's strong fingers as best they could, the Qunari unwilling to give it up. Between the largeness of Bull's digits and the awkward way his tongue was being held, there was a slight gap between his lips that his little groans and a thin stream of drool dripped out of.

Looking from underneath his eyelashes, he spied Bull grinning just the slightest amount. However, he showed very little signs of arousal, and that did not help the knot of stress in his stomach.

Pulling his fingers out, Bull turned him around and shoved him up against the wall. With his cheek against the tapestry that was likely to be ruined before the end of the night, Bull reached down and fondled his arse, his two fingers slipping down his arse until they found the hole there. They poked and prodded until one forcibly pushed forward. It was a bit painful, the saliva rubbed off quickly, leaving a slight mucus feeling. He gritted his teeth, trying to bear it, but then Bull shoved the second finger in besides the first far too soon and his mouth fell open on its own accord to let out a gruff shout of pain. A hand shot out and grabbed Bull's elbow in a death grip, halting the painful movement.

"Katoh!" He gruffly shouted.

"Are you okay, kadan?" Bull sighed, apologetically.

"What the fuck are you trying to fucking do?!" He snapped, glaring over his shoulder.

There went his language. A great indicator of his stress level was how he talked. Formal and quiet meant he was fine, and throwing curses around meant that he was not. He was stressed beyond any point. Because now he was terrified of the thought of Bull just shoving it in and causing him that kind of pain. Add that to the mess before and he wanted to cry.

Bull pulled his fingers out, relieving some of the pain, before reaching for his own armor. Stripping of some of it, he pulled it down enough to let his erection sprang free. Apparently he was aroused, though now he wanted to be sick. If Bull really meant to shove himself in...

Messing with one of his belts, he pulled out a small vial. Uncorking it, he dropped the contents onto his fingers. It looked like... oil?

He let out an audible sigh of relief when Bull pressed his fingers against him again. Bull grinded his fingers against his hole, encouraging him to relax, and then pushed a single finger forward gently. He sighed gently, focusing on keep his body relaxed. It stung a bit at first, but Bull seemed to be mindful of that and did not push anything. In and out in and out until a second finger could be wormed in snugly, and then he worked those two in and out.

He supposed that the fact that his arse seemed incapable of even stretching around Bull was too blame for this necessary gentleness. Even if Bull was large and constantly fucking like bunnies, it seemed improbable that his body would ever not be so uptight.

A third finger was worked in and stretched him out that bit more. When he was finally opened up, Bull pulled his fingers out and he disappeared for a moment. He heard Bull pulling at his armor for a second, and then felt Bull's hands on his hips, holding him still. Breath tickled his ear and he heard Bull growl:

"I'm not holding back after this."

Tired and just wanting to get on with it, he arched his back and rubbed against Bull, grinding back against him. With a grunt, Bull pushed forward into him, opening him up and pushing inside bit by bit. A cry escaped his mouth as Bull pushed forward all the way, planting his hips against his arse.

There was pain from being stretched so wide and from Bull pushing forward too quickly, from Bull’s hands on his hips gripping too tight. He choked as he tried to deal with the pain.

One of Bull’s hands strayed to his softening erection and caught it in his calloused hand and then he felt Bull move forward enough to catch the edge of his horn stump with his teeth. With a jolt, the pain was drowned in pleasure, and he found his body shaking from the mixture of it. Between the sensations of his erection getting roughly jerked off and his horn stumps getting nibbled on and…

A moan escaped his lips as Bull rocked his hips forward. There was pain, but there was also pleasure, and his mind was both drowning in it but also keenly aware of the pain. When Bull pulled back, pulling himself out until just the tip remained, and then slammed forward, he mind drowned in it.

He stopped caring about the same and was moaning freely as he was savagely pounded into the wall. His nails caught the tapestry, sharp edges of his talons cutting into it and shredding it as his mouth hung open freely. The smacking of skin quickly filled the air as Bull found a rhythm and brutally stuck with it. The sounds of Bull’s grunting as the Qunari mercenary let loose, the please little sounds he made. The sounds of his insides getting ravaged, the sounds of the tapestry ripping underneath his talons, the sounds of his heavy pants.

Bull’s teeth bit down deep into his horn and he ended up losing the ability to lock his knees. Down he went, sliding down the wall and Bull followed him, still pounding into him with strength that would insure that he did not walk straight for days. All the way until they hit the floor, and then Bull was moving him around until they were on the ground and he was on his stomach with Bull hunched over him and still burying himself inside of him.

The shredded remains of the tapestry were caught around his fingers, and the stone floor was going to leave scraps on his cheeks, but that was a very small voice complaining while most of his body sang from the pleasure.

Just a bit more, just a bit more…

A rough hand caught the base of his erection and squeezed. He grunted, and then made a rather peeved sound. Bull just laughed above him, slowly rocking his hips in a tantalizing manner.

“Not so soon, Kadan. I promised you would feel so much better afterwards, right?”

He let out a completely undecipherable noise, drool dripping down his chin. But Bull started thrusting into him again, that same damned hand stopping him from cumming tightening even more. He cried out, aggravated and agitated. He wanted to release, badly, and it was hard to think. Too hard. He wanted to cum badly.

Bull’s free hand came up and started tweaking sensitive bits on his body. Sharp nails dragged down the length of his veined erection, tugged on his nipples, fondled his ears, nails scraped along his horn stumps and then moved back down to his trapped erection. Again and again until he thought he was going to cry from being teased and denied. He wanted to cum so badly it almost hurt.

“B-bulllgghh!” He cried out.

Blunt teeth found his shoulder, playfully nibbling along the skin.

“Plleaahze...”

Nails scraped along his stomach.

“Pleaaausseesss!”

His mind was drowning. He could not form words or images or thoughts in his mind. Just think of how badly he wanted to feel the ultimate pleasure. Then Bull bit down hard enough to leave a mark and he felt something warm in his insides. And but a moment later, Bull let go of his erection and the floodgates opened.

His vision went white, actual white, for what seemed like several full minutes. When his mind came too, Bull was still inside of him, rubbing his back soothingly. His limbs and muscles were mush and he knew he could not move. His mind was also more or less gone.

As his eyes closed, he felt Bull’s mouth on his cheek.

“You okay, kadan?”

Mind too mushy to answer, he only muttered a small strain of nonsense. He heard Bull's warm chuckle above him before strong and warm hands gently started to dress him. When he was almost presentable again, Bull picked him up, drawing a surprised gasp out of him. It was always amazing to remember that Bull was as strong as him to pick someone up of his size and height. Warm lips found his cheek again as his eyes reluctantly open.

"Bath, message and then bed, how's that sound, kadan?" Bull rumbled against his cheek as he was carried damsel style to his room.

"Mmm, good," He almost purred, leaning his head against Bull's shoulder, "...Bull? Thank you."

"You're welcome, _kadan,_ " Bull growled playfully.

* * *

“You seem refreshed today, Inquisitor,” Cassandra noted as the large Qunari worked on reports at his desk. Instead of his usual dour and sour demeanor, he had actually had the patience and sanity to deal with people for the day.

“Ah… yes. I had a bit of stress relief,” He said flatly, scribbling in his neat scrawl on a report dealing with bandit raids a week ago.

“Always good to have, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, “Might I ask what it was?”

“...I am just going to say that it involved Bull and there is a reason I have been sitting on this cushion for the past few hours,” Ashkost blushed darkly.


	10. No Pairing-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Minor language and minor gore.
> 
> What if Hawke was not Leandra's child? What if he was a Qunari that the picked up years ago? What would everyone think of the Champion then?
> 
> On a whim I went on Dragon Age 2 Nexus the other night. Sifting through the disgusting plethora of whitewashing, prettying, and nudity mods made me all but lose faith in the fandom. But then I found a mod that makes Hawke look like a Qunari and made it better. Now I have a chained up Qunari mage running around Kirkwall and it's the most amazing thing ever.

What Malcolm thought:

He found him among a good twenty Qunari corpses, sitting in a lake of blood and guts and looking at the ground with vacant eyes.

He tried rousing the poor creature, recognizing that he was one of those imprisoned Qunari mages by the heavy chains that bound him, the mask that covered his face and the stitching of his mouth. But the poor creature would not respond to him. So he did the only thing he could think of, and freed the creature of the heavy chains, mask and stitching and left him there.

A few days later, he spotted the same Qunari trailing after him at a distance. Eventually he got a chance to close the distance between the two of them and get the creature to trust him and open up to him. They became fast friends, and later he was there to help whisk the love of his life away and to a runaway life.

He loved the creature like a son, and was terribly hurt that he had to go so soon in the life of all his children. But to be holding onto the scarred hand that he had freed as he passed was… soothing to his tired soul.

What Leandra thought:

She loved Malcolm, and wanted to remain with him. The night of the ball, she found out about his friend. The big Qunari that she had only heard a few whispers about. He was there to catch them when they needed to climb down from a balcony. Malcolm tossed her down and into the big creature’s arms while Malcolm cushioned his own landing with a gust of magic.

She had wanted the Qunari to leave shortly as they went on the run, but him and Malcolm were fast friends. And there was no tearing him apart despite all her arguments.

But eventually they got close. She found out that he had been little more than a slave to his people before he had snapped and freed himself and then Malcolm freed him from the bonds that stopped him from moving forward. And when she had to give birth to the twins while hiding in a hut and Malcolm threw the Templers off their trail, he was there to let her crush his hand and then quiet hew new children.

He played with the children like they really were kin, and she found herself calling him her son. And she wished she had not been so gruff their first few years together. And was grateful when he released her from that hellish torment that the blood mage put her through, holding her close and telling her that he loved her and would miss her as she closed her eyes.

What Gamlen thought:

When Leandra wrote him years ago that they had… ‘Adopted’ a son into their family, he thought it was just some urchin boy off the streets. When he went to go see them again, ready to smuggle them into the city with unsavory bribes to the right people, he almost had a damned heart attack when he saw that a Qunari was standing with them.

Questioning revealed that the Qunari was that son that they had adopted. Malcolm had picked the big bastard up after finding him among the bodies of his slaughtered kin, and took him on as a son. And the big ox had stayed with them for years and year.

He still could not get over the fact that they had a Qunari for a son, and wondered what exactly he was going to tell his contacts when the boy went on his merry way to take on the contract that would get them into the city. They were certainly in for a surprise that was for sure.

What Bethany thought:

She had grown up with him, and thought nothing of the big grey creature that she called big brother. She thought it was weird that he was so tall and so muscular, that his skin was grey and that he had horns, that his hair was white and his pupils white while the whites were black. But she had not been taught that anything other than humans were queer and thought nothing of it.

When she was older, she learned of the hatred towards this creature she called big brother. How people yelled and screamed insults and slurs at him, threw rocks and mud, slammed their doors shut and their windows and avoided talking to him. And she did not understand why people could hate such a gentle creature. Even when she learned that her big brother was a Qunari and not in fact related to her, she could not stand the hate.

He helped her harness her magic, he helped her practice spells and revealed to her the ways of losing control and going berserk like any warrior. He attacked Templers that threatened her or the family, knocked away people that grabbed, and stood guard over them when a long day of running left them drained. Protector, brother, teacher and best friend.

When the wrath of their new home threatened to drown him, she willing went to the Circle to appease them. He held her hand as a Templar stood waiting, promising her to break her free one day. And she just smiled, trying not to think that her brother was still trying to protect her when was trying to protect him.

What Carver thought:

He had grown up with him, and did not really think that his big brother was all that odd. Sure, he was taller than father, his skin was grey, his eyes were weird, and his hair was white like an old man’s, but he thought that it was just the way his brother was born. He just thought that his brother was weird looking, but still his brother.

Later, he found out that his brother was not really his brother, and was something called a Qunari. His brother explained that to him that he left his people because they were really mean to him. They cut off his horns and sewed his mouth shut, and made him wear heavy chains and collars and cuffs just because he had magic.

When a group of boys started taunting his brother, calling him mean names and such… he did not understand it. His sister and father were already treated so poorly because they were mages, and it seemed his brother got twice the abuse because of both his race and his magic. And he wondered what would have happened if his brother had been born a human. Surely he would not be tormented so much then?

He could never hate his brother. A group of terrible friends tried to get him to insult his brother, and the betrayed look on his brother face made him cry and beg for forgiveness. He just could not stand the creature that had played soldiers with him, helped him practice with his sword, taught him how to attack and take advantage on the field of battle, and had been hurt by his words.

When the wrath of their new home threatened to drown his brother, he volunteered to go to the Templers to save his brother. His brother had hugged him, smothering him in those large grey arms, and promising that he would break him free. And he tried… tried not to think… that even when he was trying to protect the creature that had protected him for years, was still trying to protect him.

What Aveline thought:

When a Qunari came out of nowhere blasting magic, she was fully prepared to fight the damned creature off to the end. No one was going to take Wesley from her, no one.

But then he showed himself to be nothing but a fleeing refuge with his family, three humans that probably had adopted him. When Wesley threatened both he and his sister, then he got aggressive. The big creature put himself between his sister and Wesley, growling with sharp teeth and murderous eyes, that he would rip him limb from limb if he touched his sister. Wesley backed off thankfully, and they agreed to travel together to at least try and cut through the Darkspawn.

The Qunari, sliced through Darkspawn like it was his born duty to do so. Dozens fell in wake of his wild and damned near uncontrolled spells. When they got too close, the creature’s impressive frame was put to use to literally tear the Darkspawn limb from limb. And it was in the heat of battle that she realized the reason for this creature ferocity. His family… he was protecting his family and he was going to die trying to keep them all alive. She saw this man tackle a ogre and tear into him just to protect his siblings.

She followed him, even after Wesley died by her hand, even when she became Captain of the guard, even when he fought the Qunari, even when he helped the mages, and even when the chaos of the city devoured him. She just threw herself down the maw, ready to use her shield and sword for him. 

What Varric thought:

He had heard about the infamous Hawke siblings making a name with the mercenaries. And he had heard about the eldest sibling being… different from his sibling.

However, he was not prepared for that difference to mean that he was a damned Qunari. Sure, he was not nearly as big as the ones he had seen in his life, he lacked horns and talons, as well as an overall menacing aura that the Qunari oozed like testosterone. That of course, made it hard to approach the Qunari after he had taken back the man’s stolen purse.

He was quite shocked when he spoke politely, and with a lovable tinge of humor. Hawke spoke with confidence not menace, mannerism not blunt force, and with an air of humor like a man that had seen some shit in life and was not going to let it get him down, rather than a crazy fanatic that was trying to convert everything to his ways.

And after getting to know him some more, he found himself becoming fast friends with the big lug. He was a family man, a talented mage, an excellent teller of stories and jokes, as well as a good friend to have a pint or two with. Hawke was a good man, even if he was a Qunari.

When it came down to it, he stuck with his friend even into the thickest chaos. And when Kirkwall was burning around them, he followed Hawke’s lead to the end and out.

What Anders thought:

When a Qunari walked into his clinic, he was fully prepared to fight the big bastard to the end. But when the big creature reassured him that he was not a part of the Qun, or at least no longer, he found himself relaxing a bit. And when he showed him the scars left from the rough thread that stitched his mouth shut, that the collar left around his neck, the marks that the heavy cuffs left on his wrist, the scars on the backs of his hand when he lashed out and was punished in return, he found himself pitying the big creature.

He at first thought that Hawke was a beaming example of why his cause was just, why mages should not have been oppressed as they were. But then Hawke told him how he had little to no control over his magic before he met Malcolm because the Qun did not teach control. When he had broken free, he had only meant to painless kill one guard, but his magic went haywire because he could not properly harness it and ended up painfully slaughtering the lot of them.

He still could not properly control his magic and sometimes it flared up and out of his control. Hawke said that he wished he had been properly taught how to control his powers in a place like the Circle, even if it meant being trapped there. At least then he would not hurt his friends and family he if suddenly lost control.

At first he thought it was Hawke’s past coming up to control him again, but then realized that he had a point. If Hawke’s magic suddenly flared up, it was more or less him that was harmed by it. And to see him writhe because he had taken a lightning bolt, or a fireball, or a shard of ice, because he did not want anyone else harmed by his magic, he could not help but think that Hawke was right in a sense.

Mages did not need to be chained and oppressed, but they did need a formal education to control their Maker given gift. If they were not taught then they would harm themselves or those around him. And with that in mind, he willing followed Hawke into the storm of chaos that he had started.

What Fenris thought:

His contact told him that he had gotten something good, and to be prepared for a surprise.

He was not prepared for the Qunari that showed up, and wondered who this creature was. When he spoke Qunlat, he responded back in such. And when he asked, Hawke told him that he was Tal-Vashoth. He slaughtered his handler and those that traveled with him, and was then rescued by a kind human. He had been living peacefully with his human family for almost twenty years.

At first, he was not sure what to think. Hawke was a mage, and a former Qun member that should have stayed with the Qun. He should have accepted his role in the Qun and remained chained. But then again… when he got the big creature talking, Hawke freely spoke of being tortured. Daily beatings, starvation, dehydration, unprompted verbal and physical abuse, having his teeth broken, his nails ripped out and his mouth sewn shut and then made to scream.

He thought that perhaps Hawke was exaggerating. But then Hawke showed him the scars. The burn scars, the jagged lines across his back, the neat scars down the length of his arms, the markings around his lips, and even scars along his hips and waist where they had teased him with knives and threatened to cut his genitals off.

He did not want to think that he was wrong… but not all mages were his master. Hawke was kind and saved everyone he came in contact with, he saved innocents and protected those that could not defend themselves. When his magic backfired, he took all of the brunt of the damage to save others. He admitted when he was wrong, and admitted when he saw flaws in other people.

Hawke taught him that he was wrong about all mages, helped him free him from his past. And when the chaos of the city drowned it, and Hawke went head first, he did not hesitate in jumping after him.

What Merrill thought:

When Hawke showed himself to be the one to take her away, she did not think that he would be a Qunari. Not that she judged him for it, but she expected him to be a lot more mean and gruff with her. She expected him to look sour the entire time and grump and groan and swing a mighty sword around and cleave enemies like wet parchment.

But then he showed that he was kind, and sweet, and thoughtful. While he still did not approve of her blood magic, he did so gentle like and with a well worded argument. He warned her against the uses of blood magic, and how it drew demons to her, and how he was more worried about her safety then the morals of the magic itself.

Hawke was kind and gentle with her, telling her how he escaped his Qun and how he was still learning magic. He told her of then Qunari and she told him of the Dalish. He liked hear her stories about the still surviving folklore, about the blood writing, of how they worked with halla and ironbark. She liked hearing how there was a lot of acceptance with the strict Qun, how no one batted an eye when two men or two women loved each other, just with they used sex for anything other than breeding. How anyone could technically be anything, just that the Qun expected one gender to be better than the other in it. How they worked together for efficiency.

Despite all the lore, and their friendship, he refused to help her fix the mirror. But told her how she was blinded by her need to reclaim her peoples’ history. Was reclaiming lost glory really worth her life, or the life of anyone that had been claimed by the mirror or her foolish actions. And while his words did hurt… they held the truth. And she needed to see it.

When Hawke went into the burning fires of the city, she went after the creature that had opened her eyes.

What Isabela thought:

She was terrified when she first saw him, and thought that he was there to take her to the Arishok. She had kept her distance and watched the big bastard enter the tavern with a group of friends to drink and laugh and smile. And never once did he look at her, or attempt to approach her. And eventually she got curious. If a Qunari was not there to grab her, then what was he there for?

She listened to them talk, and when the Qun was brought up, he was quick into disregarding the comment and make it clear that he had left the Qun years ago. And then she realized that this was just a man trying to get away from those strict assholes. And ventured forth to ask for his help.

He readily volunteered, proving to be a kind and good soul, and continued to help her and consider her a friend. When she walked away with the book… she ran back with it. When the Arishok demanded her life, he fought the big man to save her, and she had no doubt that this creature was nothing like the Qunari that hounded her, and that he was true friend through and through.

She laughed and smiled at him, watched his big back when he was trying to take down hordes of enemies. When he took a blast to the face because his own magic backfire, she was there to laugh it off with him as Anders healed him, there to assure him that it was alright to not be a perfect person as he had done for her.

When the city tore itself apart into chaos, he ventured into the thick of it without hesitation. And she was right there besides him.


	11. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied Male!Hawke/Fenris, Male!Warden/Zevran, Male!Adaar/Iron-Bull. No smut, minor language.
> 
> Just tidbits of banter I wrote to make myself feel better.
> 
> EDIT MARCH/9/2017: Quality control, removed some shady wording

“You know Fenris, I loved you to high hell and back," William Hawke said one day to his Elven lover, "But honestly, if you keep going on about how you hate all mages, this relationship is gonna get awkward real fast."

* * *

“Sera, you know how you were telling me the other day that I need to lighten up?” Ashkost said as they took shelter behind a rock as bandits rained arrows down on then, “I have decided that today is that day.”

Walking out from behind a rock, Ash grabbed a bandit and lifted him off his feet before pointing towards another bandit.

“I am going to beat that motherfucker with this motherfucker!”

* * *

“Say, Theron, I heard that the Dalish tattoos mean something,” Alistair ventured as their little group went out shopping one day, “What do yours mean?”

“They are tribute to the god of vengeance, Elgar’nan,” Theron said stoically.

“…Fitting,” Alistair mumbled.

“Come again? Is that god of worship telling me I need to obey his whims?” Theron said, approaching Alistair with raised hands. Perhaps the most fearful was that he wore that same stoic mask but with broiling angry eyes, “I think I shall listen to the voices in my head this time around. Come Alistair, let us pray together.”

* * *

“So… let me get this straight,” Vivienne said as she listened to Varric spin his tales for the night, “We had a gay Hero, a gay Champion, and now a gay Inquisitor?”

“Ah, actually, from what I understand,” Leliana quickly spoke up, a throbbing vein in her temple at odds with her sweet smile, “The Hero did indeed have a preference for men, however the Champion of Kirkwall had a preference for both men and women, and our dear Inquisitor has a sexual preference for whom ever he trusts most.”

"Really?” Vivienne asked.

“Yeah, Hawke totally had the hots for Isabela too, just Fenris had more appeal for some reason,” Varric grinned, “And Big Grey over there…”

“I have been this way since puberty,” Ash said, not looking up from his reports, not even for Bull who was affectionately nuzzling his neck, “I need to trust someone before I can look at them in a sexual manner.”

“I guess it’s true what they say, about one learning something new every day,” Vivienne said nonchalantly before everyone went back to listening to Varric's tales.

* * *

“So, Theron, is it true what I hear about you elves?” Sten asked, “That you are… plucky?”

“…Plucky? Is that what they’re calling it?” Theron asked as they walked, throwing the big Qunari a raised eyebrow.

“…Oghren will not shut up, and is too fearful too approach after last week’s… incident,” Sten groaned.

“Ah…Then yes, we are exceptionally ‘plucky’. We breed like rabid animals in heat, and birth litters of other elves. And since we hide in the wilds, you never know how many there are. There is an entire army that is just multiplying by the hour. Like rabbits, but with fancy tattoos, bows and sharper tongues,” Theron laughed.

"There is the reason I respect you, kadan,” Sten smirked.

“I wonder if I can get Zevran onto this as well,”

* * *

“So, Hawke, I’ve got to ask,” Varric ventured one day to the blonde apostate, “You and Broody?”

“What? Jealous? Oh, poor Varric baby, I told it could never be,” Hawke grinned.

“Alright, ass,” Varric chuckled, “But I got to ask, why Broody?”

“Well, Fenris is quite handsome and very physically appealing,” Hawke started off, using long and spindly fingers to count the ways.

“You can say the same about Rivain, Blondie and Daisy,” Varric countered.

“That much is true. But I also need someone that can look out for my back in battle,”

“Again, the same could be said about the others,”

“I also need someone with character, and not just a raging psychotic streak,”

“Hmm… Well, there is always Rivain still,”

“I also need someone to pound me into a hard surface until I can’t think straight, pull on my hair and make me beg for it like I’m a dirty slut,” Hawke dreamily sighed.

“…”

“And I have left Varric speechless. I shall check that off the list of things to do. Now I just need to get Carver to blush with embarrassment. I think I have a letter that I can send him that will get confiscated and read aloud…” Hawke laughed.

* * *

“Hey sweet thing, come here often?” Bull drunkenly chuckled in Ash’s ear.

“Nice try kid, I’m forty-seven,” Ash said, trying to keep from toppling over with Bull as he swayed.

“…Come again?” Bull choked.

* * *

“I have a question for Ashshok,” Cole ventured.

Ashshok opened his mouth to speak only for Ashkost to quickly snap out.

“Think on what you say wisely, _brother_ ,”

“Always, my dear brother. Now, what can I answer for our neighborhood friend of the Fade?” Ashshok said, fearfully eyeing his brother as he took two steps forward to put space between them.

“You and Ash are brothers, right? Which one is the big brother?” Cole asked.

“Big, as in bigger or older? Size wise, we actually are the same. He’s got mass while I got height and reach. Age wise, Ashkost would actually be the oldest,” Ashshok explained.

“Really, how much older?” Cole asked.

“A few seconds, he came out of the womb first,” Ashshok explained.

“First… but that would mean...” Dorian ventured.

“We’re twins!” Ashshok grinned, “But more than that actually! Brother, take off your pants!”

“…what?” Ashkost asked, frowning at his brother.

Ashshok quickly yanked down the side of Ash’s trousers before pulling down the side of his own and bumping his hip against Ash’s side, revealing a mirror scar on their hips.

“We used to be connected at the hip,” Ashshok grinned, “Always together.”

“Oh gods, stop it,” Ash sighed, pulling up his pants.

“But we used to be so close,” Ashshok laughed.

“Stop it.”

“And ruin the connection we once had?”

“I fucking hate you,” Ashkost growled.

* * *

“Maker’s breath, what is that smell?” Alistair asked.

“That would be Oghren. I thought it would be wise to give him a flask of ale. And then he found out it was flammable the hard way,” Theron sighed.

“…Is that hairless dwarf following us Oghren then? Maker I thought we just picked up another stray,” Alistair said, looking towards their now bald companion.


	12. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Male!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Anal sex, fluff during sex, slight anguish, slight gore(?). 
> 
> Request for fluffy times during sexy times for M!Adaar/Iron Bull. It came out really angsty, but I hope the OP still enjoys it.
> 
> PS You had me a fluff. And to the f!Adaar/Bull prompter, I swear I'm working on it, I swear with my little black heart.

He knew that as the Inquisitor, that Ash would be always present in danger. He accepted that perhaps one day, that Ash would die trying to save everyone. And that Ash would frequently get hurt. 

He accepted it… at first. But when the quiet Tal-Vashoth started working his way into his heart, and he actually started to care for the big guy…. He found himself not quite willing to accept that. If everyone at least cared that Ash went charging head in, someone cared to give him cover fire or backup, then he did not need to come back to Skyhold all bloodied and broken so often.

And even if he was the damned hero, did that mean he had to be hurt, or that he could possibly die? Could Ash not have a happy ending?

He found himself frustrated with the world’s death wish on Ash and angry when Ash got hurt, angry when Ash almost died on missions. He was thankful when Ash took him along, was but aware that having two warriors on the same team did not always make for a balanced one, and that he could not always go. 

When Ash was gone, and he could not follow, he stormed around the keep grumbling and mumbling to himself until Ash limped back home. On missions together, he watched Ash’s back and was the shoulder to lean on to get his broken ass home. He was there when he could, and dreaded the day that Ash was mortally wounded or worse if they separated.

Unfortunately that day came.

A raid on a castle that the Red Templers had captured. It was Ash, himself, Dorian and Sera. Two warriors to charge in head first, and then two ranged attackers to attack from afar. A solid plan, no doubt. However, they were not prepared for the sheer mass of Templers running through the castle.

Hundreds of them, literally. They were splattered with blood the first twenty feet. They were soaked after the first fifty. And it was as they were half way through the slaughter when a Templar threw a spear and pierced Ash’s torso. He was done on one knee, coughing and hacking like he could not breathe.

“Kadan!”

He rushed to Ash’s side, cleaving through bastards left and right until he got there and hunched over him protectively. But there was still blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes were misting over. Ash looked up at him, mouth trying to form words. And all he could think was… it was unfair. If only Dorian had casted more powerful spells. If only Sera had shot more arrows. If only he had sliced through more men with each swing.

He shoved a potion between Ash’s lips, something to help with the bleeding at least. And stood over him, taking everything for him until everything around them lay dead.

~*~

The spear had pierced his left lung, and the first potion saved his life. But his lung was still more or less damaged by the time they had hauled all their asses back to Skyhold. Healers tended to him until he could breathe on his own, before wrapping him up and telling him to get some rest. Drink a potion every few hours, a couple hours of shut eye, and he would be right as rain in the morning.

He helped Ash limp back to his room, helping him lay down on his bed.

“Gods, it smarts” He groaned, gingerly touching his bandaged chest.

Scowling, he crawled into bed next to the big creature, tense like there was still something out there to kill him. And Ash seemed to note this tenseness.

“Bull? Is something wrong, kadan?”

“You… almost died today”

“Ah. Yes. I did. But I have also almost died quite a few times on quite a few other days. Why is today different?”

Scowling down at Ash, he could not quite find the right words to say.

“But I was there”

“I do not think that even having an army there could have prevented my injury”

“Ash”

“I am fine now, kadan” Ash said, patting his thigh “And you heard the healers. I will be fine by tomorrow”

Was even Ash willing to accept the death wish on his head? Heroes did not need to die. The Hero did not die, the Champion did not die, and if he had anything to say about it then the Inquisitor certainly was not going to die.

“Bull… Bull” Ash said quietly “I am sorry that I worried you, I truly am. I will be more careful in the future. So please… relax for me?”

“No” He huffed.

Scowling himself, Ash propped himself up on his elbows and stared at him firmly.

“Bull… something is bothering you, I can tell. And as both the Inquisitor and as your friend, I need to know what it is”

Glaring, he grabbed the Inquisitor’s shoulders and… gently moved to move Ash’s legs to his thighs. He was angry and frustrated and he wanted to tear something limb from limb and then beat that thing to death with its own limbs. But when he touched Ash, he touched him like he was going to break, like he was going to fade away.

Pressing his mouth to Ash was little more than a brushing of skin against skin. Ash grunted against his mouth. His hands swept down the length of Ash’s arms, gentle and soft against Ash’s warm skin. There was bandage around his forearm, a bad bruise from a warhammer strike. When he brushed his fingers along it, Ash hissed against his mouth.

His fingers quickly found another target, brushing further down to catch Ash’s hands. When he reached the big hands, he entwined their fingers together, still kissing Ash sweetly. Ash was… going soft underneath him. Occasionally he flinched if they both breathed out at the same times and their chests brushed one another, but other than that Ash did not protest.

No… no… he wanted to shake the idiot out of Ash. Beat it out of him if he could take it. He needed to stop thinking that it was normal to get hurt, that it was normal to almost die for the sake of others. Heroes did not need to die, heroes did not need to get hurt, and heroes did not need to think those things.

His mouth moved to Ash’s forehead, placing a sweet kiss there.

“What has gotten into you?” Ash asked softly.

He was angry, frustrated out of his mind. He almost lost someone like Ash today and he was being so relaxed about it. The damned idiot. The complete and utter damned idiot.

And yet-

He broke apart their hands so that he could cup Ash’s face, gently sweeping his thumbs across Ash’s cheeks before kissing him again. Softly, sweetly, his fingers moving across Ash’s cheeks, brow and temples slowly, soothingly.

Ash’s hands came up and pushed against him firmly. Not strong enough to push him away, just enough to get his attention.

“Bull?” He asked softly.

Angry. Frustrated. Wanting to tear something limb from limb and still wanted to beat the idiot thinking out of the damned fool. And yet when he touched Ash, he touched the Inquisitor like he was going to break, and he was scared that Ash was just going to fade away.

“…If you insist, I need a potion for my chest” Ash said quietly, jerking his head toward where the potions sat on a night table.

Reaching over for Ash, he also uncorked it and raised it to Ash’s grey mouth. It was gone in a moment, the empty bottle laid aside, and then he was kissing Ash sweetly again, holding his face in his hands as Ash’s arms wrapped around his neck.

He wanted to touch Ash because… he wanted to know that he was alive, that he was not going to fade. That Ash was alive.

His hands went to Ash’s pants, gently tugging on the pelt until it came loose and he could pull it free. He gently worked Ash’s pants down enough that he could get his hands into Ash’s pants and put his hands on the skin of Ash’s hips, and feel the hard bones jutting underneath the skin, feel the tense muscles. Feel the heat of Ash’s skin, the way it flushed underneath his touch.

He licked along the line Ash’s lips, just to taste. The lingering taste of the potion, of elfroot, and the bitter taste of the herbs they made him chew. But he kept kissing Ash anyway, watery the taste with his saliva.

They just kept kissing, sweetly and tenderly. The hands he had on Ash’s hips were just there to feel the skin, and the arms around his neck were there to support Ash’s weight. And it was nice to just hold Ash there, like he was not going to fade away and that he was completely safe at least for a small while.

And then the hips in his hands moved a bit, rutting a bit. And he licked Ash’s mouth again, wanting it. With a few passes of his tongue, he finally got Ash to part his lips and let him in. But even then he was slow and steady. He licked along the sides of Ash’s mouth were semi hard lines of worried chewing had left their scars. Tasted Ash’s tongue and felt along the blunt points of his teeth.

There was a pleased little sigh and Ash’s hips started a minute rutting in his hands. Soft little sounds kept coming out of Ash’s mouth and he kept swallowing them, one after another until Ash’s hips lifted, forcing his hands back onto Ash’s arse, and rose to press against his in an almost timid touch.

He squeezed the flesh unintentionally put into his hands, before pulling away and gently laying Ash back down on the bed so that they could worm their way out of their clothes. He helped Ash pull his boots and then trousers the rest of the way when Ash could not get his torso to permit the movement. And when he had the smaller creature laid out underneath him, he paused to admire Ash’s body.

He had seen quite a lot of adventure and travel. Scars from all sorts of weapons and magical spells. The wound on his chest would surely scar, and he could tell others how he was almost skewered to death by a Red Templar.

If he lived

The thought immediately made him hunch down and wrap his arms around Ash, hold him close. Ash hissed in pain as the wound was pressed against, and he pulled back, a sorry dying on his lips as he looked at Ash looking up at him with worried eyes.

“Bull?”

“…You always get hurt. You always think you’re going to die. It’s not right” He forced out.

“I am the I-“

“Pardon the pun, but bullshit” He hissed, hunching down to get in Ash’s face “Just because you have to save everyone means you have to get hurt or even have to die”

“No, of course not” Ash said, a hand coming up to touch his cheek. He felt a thumb rub across his eye patch “However there is always a chance because the work is dangerous. I am not in danger because I am this so called hero or Herald of Andraste, but because I’m dealing with bandits, mercenaries, mages, assassins and the like on a daily basis”

“But still-“

Ash leaned up to kiss him on the mouth and then pulled away with a lighter expression

“I know. I am always in danger, and it upsets quite a few people. How do you think I feel? But I cannot just walk away. I do not have a choice in the matter. I can only be careful and rely on those around me to help keep me safe”

“True…”

“I cannot take myself out of harm’s way, not until the world is safe once again. But I am going to try my hardest not to die until my given time. I will practice with my blade until my skills are god like, I will arm myself with the best armor and weapons that can exist. I will surround myself with the best that the world has to offer to watch my back”

Ash kissed him again

“Will you watch my back, Iron-Bull?”

Sighing through his nose, he kissed Ash back.

“I hate when you give your little speeches”

“But did it work is the real question here”

“…yes”

~*~

Finding the oil only took a second, and when he started opening Ash up, he still found himself touching Ash softly and tenderly. Like he would break. He passed it off as being careful about Ash’s injury, seeing if it hurt too much to move or if Ash needed a moment to take a breather. But he knew… deep down… he was still worried about when Ash would simply be gone from his life.

He had not realized how attached he had become until today and he felt such rage over Ash being hurt, terrified of losing him, fearful for another’s life. And there would be no going back, there would simply be so way he could stop loving Ash. 

So he would need to get better for him. Practice with his sword, refine skills he had already mastered, and practice with Ash until they were an unstoppable duo. Keep at it until Ash never got hurt again.

“Bull” Ash breathed.

He claimed Ash’s mouth in a hungry kiss, licking at his lips for only a second before pushing his tongue into Ash’s mouth and sucking the breath from him. Ash grunted under him, rutting his hips upwards and rubbing their erections together. Dry, but it was still nice to get some stimulation while he pushed his fingers into the hot depths of Ash’s tight arse.

Ash quickly grew breathless, and he had to let Ash breath. But he made sure to kiss all over Ash’s forehead and cheeks, nibbled on his ears and lips and pressed kisses to his throat until he had captured his lost breath again. And then he was kissing Ash again, sucking on the Inquisitor’s tongue.

The wet squish coming from his delving fingers made Ash flush darkly, cutely. When he prodded Ash in just the right spot, he moaned sweetly into his mouth. His free hand rubbed along Ash’s side before hooking around him and pulling him as close as Ash’s wound would allow. Holding him close, breathing in the smell of their sweat and the sounds they both made.

When he could easily slide three fingers in and out of Ash, he pulled back and lathered himself up. Not of course, before he fed Ash another potion for his chest and then hunched back over the warm body, sealing Ash’s mouth in a kiss as he pushed just a small bit into him. Ash gasped underneath him, rocking his hips slightly.

He pushed in more, hungrily kissing Ash more, rocking his hips to encourage Ash to take more of him in. He pressed relentlessly against that tight little ring, until finally Ash relaxed and the head popped inside of the slippery heat. And wow… he did not know if it was because of the tender treatment, or what, but it seemed tighter and hotter than before. Or perhaps Ash was just excitedly clamping down on him.

Kissing Ash deeply, he started thrusting into him. Slowly at first, getting him used to his size slowly but surely, holding him close and stealing the breath from his lungs. Holding him close, keeping him close, and keeping him safe.

He started building speed, a rhythm, holding Ash close and keeping their mouths latched together. He swallowed every little moan, every little sound as Ash hammered his hips down to meet each thrust upwards. When the sweat of their skin made it too hard to hold them together, he wrapped both arms around Ash’s waist and pinned the man against his chest, only minutely registering the small hiss of pain but wanting to hold him close and tight and safe.

Arching his back, Ash shuddered violently against him.

“Bu-hhullll” Ash moaned.

Reluctantly he removed one of his arms around Ash’s waist and slid it between their bodies to rub the Inquisitor’s erection. And that seemed to be the tipping point for Ash, because the smaller creature let out a long and deep moan into his mouth and something hot coated his fingers. And he kept pounding into the tight heat, just to feel that heat, that life. That Ash was alive and safe.

But it soon had to end. He passed his limit and spilled inside of Ash, crushing Ash to his chest as Ash mewled against him. And the bliss was over with and he was just holding Ash to him, both grunting and trying to catch their breath.

And after awhile, Ash squirmed in his grasp, just enough to kiss him again before getting comfortably in the confining space.

“I wi-will always b-be safe… wi-with you, ka-kadan” Ash panted out against his skin.

“Huff… damn right… you are” He grunted out through a weak grin.


	13. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male!Tal-Vossth OC/Dorian. Fluff, mild language.
> 
> Request for Dorian/Lover. Not sure about Ashshok being cute, but I like to think that their interactions are kind of cute... OP let me know if I hit or miss with this.
> 
> EDT MARCH/2/2017: Quality control

He once thought Ashshok shallow and selfish. The Qunari ex-pirate had gone around trying to rouse a temperament flare from his brother and even after his brother had properly scared the bastard back into his place, Ashshok had a habit of not thinking about what he said and often made people rip roaring mad at him anyway, though he was getting better at apologizing. Hell, he only started sleeping with the bastard because he had never seen a more attractive Qunari that was interested in emotionless sex, not for his rotten and terrible personality that was for sure.

He was fine with that… until he found himself yearning for the touch of a devoted lover. A hug, a tender kiss on the cheek, someone to hold hands with, to share a good story with, someone to be tender and loving with him now that he was finally away from Tenviter and away from his bastard father's critical eye. Ashshok never did these things. He was always pestering people, and it seemed what time they did spend together was when they were fucking. Ashshok never mentioned anything about a deeper relationship and did not seem interested in one.

He thought about getting the Inquisitor to ask his brother about them, to see if it was going anywhere because he knew that the Ash brothers talked at great lengths about a great many things and perchance Ashshok had spoken about them. But he found himself losing heart when he saw the Inquisitor making things work with Bull. Those two had a loving relationship out of a shallow physical one and he found himself jealous of those two. Could he not have something like that?

One night, he woke from a terrible nightmare. His doubt made him lose his guards, and demons had urged him towards the Fade where their whispers could be heard the clearest. They offered terrible but tempting things, things that almost made him cave, and he surfaced from the Fade breathing quickly and shaking from free of how close he had almost lost himself.

He tried to quiet his breathing, lest he disturb the former pirate in his bed, but the fear overcame him and sobs broke out. The first hoarse sound woke up the pirate so haphazardly flopped onto him.

“Dorian?” Ashshok grumbled, scratching along the long scar alongside his face as one silver in black eye lazily cracked open.

He could not quiet the sobbing, and ended up burying his face in his hands just to hide his tear stained face. If Ashshok saw it, the ass would just mock him for it.

The big body moved next to him, sitting up and then two large arms were around him and pulling him against a muscular chest. He was not sure what to think as he was, dare he say, _tenderly_ held. This was not like Ashshok at all…

“There, there,” Ashshok yawned, “I’m here.”

This was not like Ashshok at all. He managed to quell the crying to miserable hiccups and forced himself to speak.

“If you’re just trying to get sex, stop it,”

“Huh? Why would I be doing that?” Ashshok said sleepily, “I don’t fuck anyone that's just cried or is crying. Too awkward.”

“Then let me go,” He demanded.

“Are you going to be alright then?” Ashshok yawned.

“What has gotten into you?!” He snapped, pushing against the pirate as though to push him away. But his strength was nothing against the ex-pirate's lean mass.

“Sorry?” Ashshok asked, letting him go.

“Why the tender treatment suddenly? Why so nice if not just trying to get something out of me? That’s not your style,” He snapped at the sleepy Tal-Vashoth.

“…Dorian,” Ashshok said firmly, getting his attention, “Haven’t you noticed that I’ve always nice to you?”

“…what?”

“When I was trying to piss my brother off, did I do anything to you?” Ashshok said, crossing his arms, “Did I taunt you, call you a name, prod you about something, insult you?”

“…No,” He said. Now that he thought about it, Ashshok had never really said anything about him like he had said about the others. Honestly, the first thing Ashshok had ever done to acknowledge his presence was when the pirate walked by him, paused, doubled pack and then persisted to charm him with disarming smiles, sharp but daring smiles and a sinfully charismatic voice.

“Have I ever done anything that would be considered cruel or mean to you?” Ashshok pressed on.

“…No,” He said. Again he was struck with the knowledge that Ashshok had been down right civil with him compared to his treatment of the rest of the Inquisition.

“What could that mean?” Ashshok said.

“You want sex from me,” He muttered.

“…And here I thought you were smart. Gods above Dorian, I uh... I... I like you,” Ashshok said lamely, "Like... _like_ you."

That gave him pause. Was the self embodied icon of charisma and self confidence really just confessing to him like a nervous schoolboy? Was a smarmy and charismatic ex-pirate used to getting what he wanted actually fumbling with his words? Bullshit.

“Lies,” He said weakly.

“Dorian, I realize that it's a bit of a clique, but I've got issues with commitment,” Ashshok sighed, "Not because I'm afraid of getting close just... I got used to people that I started to put love into disappearing or dying on me. My brother and sister... I got to be friends with them first and then found out their were my siblings and then... they were gone and for years I thought they were dead. Hell, I don't even know if my sister is still alive. It just taught me... don't get close because it's like I'm fucking cursed or something and that person will die and..."

Big grey hands came up to his face, rough thumbs rubbed underneath his eyes to catch stray tears.

“I am… hesitant to put love of any kind into something because I expect everything to be taken away from me,” The ex-pirate admitted, voice low and gruff, “So... I'm an ass and try and push away but... Ash has been trying to get me to relax and open up again and you're a powerful fucking mage and the Inquisition has got power and I want to be hopeful but...”

He was pulled in close again, pressed against Ashshok's warm chest.

“If you want… try... I want to try... but you better in for the damned long haul cause I never do anything half assed,” Ashshok muttered.

“…”

He wrapped his arms around Ashshok, burying his face into the big lug’s chest.

"Never dated a Qunari before," He quipped lightly.

"Not much different from a human," Ashshok chuckled back, "Just taller, grayer and a bit rougher. Kinda like dating boulders."

He laughed into Ashshok's chest, squeezing the ex-pirate tight and enjoying the warm and simple feeling flooding his heart and his mind.

* * *

“Brother, mind telling me why you’ve been so... outwardly nice to Dorian lately?” Ashkost asked his brother when they were alone.

“Because I can,” Ashshok said simply.

“…I was just wondering because if you’re doing it just to get more sex out of him, I am going to kill you," Ashkost said darkly, immediately making his twin shiver in fear.

“I-It’s not that!” Ashshok quickly shot out.

“…I see,” Ashkost said simply before laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, “Congratulations then brother. This road to healing is hard… but worth it.”

“…So we can heal after what we’ve been through… thank you brother,”

“Keep him safe, keep him happy, and never let him go brother,” Ashkost said.

“I swear,” Ashshok smiled.


	14. F!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/f smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Female!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Vaginal penetration, clit stimulation, femdom.
> 
> Wow... this was work to write. Sorry OP for taking so long, and I hope you like it. I had to use a lot of inspiration from a F/M hyper femdom piece I wrote a few years ago, but I managed to get it. I should probably make note that I prefer to write m/m content from now on. (this inquisitor is not canon with the world I have set up with Ashkost)

The Inquisitor was one fine lady.

A powerful, give no shit mage had a habit of pissing people off just for shits and giggles. One day it would be, ‘See how red we can make Cullen’ and the next day it would be ‘See little Solas squirm with embarrassment’. And then one day she would pamper Cole right in front of Sera and Vivienne just to see them go white. And the next she would walk around in her smalls to watch Dorian become squeamish.

And when she was not pissing off people, it was partying and drinking with the more laid back of the Inquisition. Drinking contests with Varric, storytelling with Blackwall, twirling around with Leliana and Josie and finally pulling him close and grinning that demon’s grin at him before yanking him off his feet and into a drunken dance.

He liked the Inquisitor, smart, sexy, a complete and utter riot to be around. And then she did the deal sealer for him, inviting him for a no strings attached romp for fun.

“A girl can only go so long without a good tumble among the sheets” She purred to him in her room as he casually undid his clothing “And it’s been awhile since I had a big, bad Qunari in my sheets”

He expected her to be rough and dominating in bed, and wished for nothing more from the Inquisitor with a sharpened tongue. It would just be so… disappointingly out of character otherwise. And truth be told, it had been awhile since he had a feisty female in his sheets, and was more than willing to taste he Inquisitor’s fire.

She casually kicked out of her boots, and then undid a few belts and buckles to shimmy out of her outer most layers, revealing a pair of smooth looking grey shoulders, just the right amount of darker grey freckles. Another later and he saw the length of her freckle dashed arms, another layer and he could see the smooth skin from her lower thighs down to her clawed feet. Another layer and she had only her breast band and her breechcloth, revealing the slightly muscular skin of her stomach and upper thighs.

“Not many scars” He noted, though with pleasure.

“I’m a damned good mage” She smirked back.

And with a devilish grin, she crooked a clawed finger for him to ‘Come hither’.

Still in his smalls, he eagerly scooped the sexy mage off her feet and carted her over to the bed. However, a talon in his side made him reconsider tossing her back first onto said bed.

“Now, now big boy. If you think you can just get away with plowing me and getting your fun, then you’re about to suck on a fireball” She smirked as he gently sat her down on the edge of her bed “I’m not one of those women”

“Then…?”

“I get my fun first, of course” She grinned before slipping her thumbs between her hips and the strings of her breechcloth. 

With a sway of her hips, they slide down her legs and with a kick, were sent flying off somewhere. Shifting her thighs wider, he saw the delightful dark folds of her womanhood, flushed with arousal with a glint of a metal ring through her clit.

“Oh” He grinned.

Getting down on his knees, he carefully adjusted his head so that his horns would not be rubbing the tops of her thighs the entire time, and then gave her a lick.

He heard her sigh above him, as he set about licking her good. Sometimes licking around her increasingly warmer entrance, sometimes licking her engorging clit, sometimes tracing the edges of her folds to tease her, and then starting all anew. Over and over, tasting more and more evidence of her arousal with each sweep of his tongue.

She purred above him, a hand coming to the back of his head. The hand pushed him forward, until she could grind herself against his face. When he shot a look up at her, she grinned that shit eating grin and shoved him forward again. 

And then it was only a game then. See how much he could tease her and push her to take control. It had been a good time since he had a dominating partner. And it would be a refreshing change to the routine.

Looking up from the feast, he saw her staring down at him with that sly smile and a dark blush to her cheeks. Noticing his stare, she coyly slipped her breast band off, letting her breasts free for his gaze. And while he still watched, she used her free hand to tease her breasts. She would tease her nipples, pinching and pulling on them, and sometimes squeeze the full flesh.

What a tease!

He licked her hot entrance, and then pressed his tongue into her, feeling the warm and softening flesh part and let him in. She was good and aroused, but she did want her fun first and she would still probably need to be lubed up before he entered her simply because of his size. So he pulled his tongue out and gave her clit another lick.

She sighed above him, face flushed with arousal. Her free hand was messaging her breast, tweaking her nipple occasionally to give herself a jolt of pleasure. She was getting close, if the stronger taste of pleasure was any indication.

He gently caught her clit with his teeth and gave it a very gentle tug. He heard a gasp above him, and felt more heat drip out of her. She was close, almost on the verge. So he started licking quickly, letting his tongue remain flat to give more friction, from her clit to her entrance. She moaned freely above him, hips grinding forward against his face for even more stimulation.

Finally, she threw back her head and let out a loud, breathy moan and he felt warm, thick liquid on his tongue. He gave her a few licks, just to watch her squirm, before pulling back and looking up at her as he licked her orgasm off his lips and chin.

She face was darkly flushed, and she looked like she just had a good time, head still thrown back and her chest heaving with each excited breath, making her full breasts jump slightly with each rise and fall. And then she looked down at him, smirking that coy smirk.

“Damn, you’re good” She purred.

“You had any doubt?” He chuckled.

“Maybe” She teased “Care to prove myself completely wrong?”

“I thought you’d never ask”

She shimmed back onto the bed to make room for him. She smiled as he found a bottle of oil and started lathering himself up.

“Such a gentlemen” She smiled as he handed the bottle over for her to use.

He stroked himself, grunting as he had gone quite rigid pleasing her, and got to watch as she opened herself and lubed herself up. Watched one finger turn into two, and then three, opening herself up bit by bit until it looked like he could slip in without a problem. And when he felt like he was slippery enough, he grabbed her thighs and hoisted them open only to find a hand in his face.

“Not so fast”

There was a blur of motion and suddenly he was on his back, looking up at her as she straddled his waist. She smiled down at him, the wicked curve of her painted lips doing funny things to him, before dragging a single finger up the length of his erection to tease him, taunt him. He grinned weakly up at her.

“Alright, you’re in charge”

“As it should be” She smirked.

Using that single finger, she pressed his erection towards his belly and then pressed her slick womanhood against it, letting him feel her heat and wetness, but not letting him enter. He grunted, desperate hands coming up to hold onto her hips. That did not stop her from grinding against him, sliding her hips forwards and backwards to soak him in oil and the slickness of her arousal, watching him squirm.

“K-Kadan” He grunted.

“What? I thought I was in charge” She smirked “And I thought I would do this until I got off again”

“Please” He tried.

“Please what?”

“Please let me in” He stressed.

“Oh, fine you big baby. I just wanted to tease you” She smiled, before lifting her hips enough to let his erection bounce up and then holding it still so that she could aim it.

She pressed it against her entrance, letting him feel the heat of her body. And then gently worked her hips to let the head in. And, gods above, she was hot. Her body was the kind of fire that he needed as she worked her hips to gently work him in. She was hot and wet, and she was clamping down on him to keep the progress nice and slow, but it was what he needed. Wetness, heat, tightness. But he needed to stave off, else he would bust a nut too soon.

Thankfully, their shared race allowed her to plant her hips all the way down into his lap. She was wincing, as she did say that she had not had a partner nowhere near as big as him for awhile, and he strayed one of his hands to her clit to rub it to ease the adjustment. She nearly jumped when he used her calloused thumb to rub her there, but sighed and relaxed around him after a few rubs.

“You okay?” He asked after a moment.

“Oh yes, just… damn Bull, you’re big” She laughed weakly.

“They don’t call me the Iron-Bull for no reason”

“Right, right” She laughed before rocking her hips just the right way “Do me a favor Bull dear, keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll ride you”

“Can do, Inquisitor” He grinned.

He rubbed his thumb across her clit while she rocked her hips to work out the last bits of tightness. When she was comfortable again, her face darkening with arousal again, she lifted her hips a bit and then dropped them. He shifted the other hand to a position to help her lift and drop, keeping the other where it was to keep pleasuring her.

Up and down, up and down, higher and higher she worked herself on him. Feeling her heat rubbing along his erection was the most amazing thing he could think of. Just the right heat, just the right friction, the wetness and even the smell of her was amazing. He had to actually focus on not just spending himself outright because… damn it was too fucking good.

She was panting as she worked her hips faster and faster up and down his length, face dark with arousal and her full breasts bouncing with each thrust. He felt her start to spasm around him, clamping down with each pulse of pleasure that raked her body. He felt her going soft again around him, the flesh readying to orgasm again.

Just a bit more, he just needed to wait for her to orgasm again and he could.

“B-Bull, I’m gonna” She panted.

He rubbed harder, watching her bounce with enthusiasm. She kept clamping down on him, rubbing him too good. He was going too-

She moaned loudly above him, clamping down on him, and another wave of hot liquid rushing over him. And with a groan, he could not hold back and released inside of her, washing her insides with his release. And they both sat there, feeling their own releases wash over them and then the onslaught of sensitivity set in and he gently lifted her off of him, letting his softening erection slip out.

Laying her out on the bed, he flopped onto his back next to her while she fought to catch her breath.

“Damn” She said after a moment.

“Yeah” He panted.

“That was damned good, Bull, consider myself thoroughly impressed” She chuckled.

“Thank you, Madam Inquisitor” He laughed.

“I might be a wee bit sore in the morning though… I wonder how pissed off the advisors will be if I call for a rest day tomorrow”

“Highly”

“Then tomorrow is a rest day” She laughed.

He laughed with her, enjoying the glow and just being with the damned fine lady that the Inquisitor was.


	15. M!Lavellen/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M!Lavellen/Iron-Bull. Rimming, anal sex, size difference.
> 
> Request for male elf Inquisitor and Iron-Bull. Size difference is fun, but this kind was a bit awkward for me. I still hope that the OP likes it! (this inquisitor is not canon with the world I have set up with Ashkost)
> 
> NOTE Please place all requests in CHapter 3 please! I want to keep comments clear. I'll be kind for now, but if it becomes a problem, I'll start hounding you all about it later.

There were advantages of the Inquisitor being so small.

The ability to easily pull him out of sticky situations, as the feisty little thing seemed to wonder into them all time. Just pluck the dark haired little elf away from the people that he was pissing off and cart him away screaming profanities in the Dale tongue. And if he ended up diving into the water, one could easily pluck him out of the water and carry him across.

And with an Inquisitor so small, and one that was reckless and easy going, he finally got to live his dream of throwing someone into the midst of enemy ranks and causing mass mayhem. Just throw the little black haired demon into enemy ranks, and watch him slice through ankles and kneecaps and generally cause bloody chaos wherever he landed.

Of course, there were disadvantages as well.

Such as their first romp together…

Little Inquisitor could easily be lifted up so that they could kiss, and easily be stripped of his leather armor. And he had the little elf laid out on his bed, rubbing all over his dark skin, had him grinning and blushing and wanting it. And then he took his own armor off and the look on the poor thing’s face as he took him in…

“…Creators above” The Inquisitor muttered, ears drooping.

“Uh… if you don’t, I understand. I usually stray away from elves because I’m always afraid of ‘breaking’ them” He awkwardly coughed.

“Breaking them? You think I’m made of glass?” The Inquisitor glaring said “You know what? No, bring it on big man!”

“Inquisitor”

The little dark haired devil scooted across the ground, wrapping his little hands around his half hard on. His little fingers barely wrapped around him, and he was obviously eyeing it with certain uneasiness.

“You really don’t need to force yourself”

“Shut up!”

Scowling to himself, the Inquisitor lifted the flesh to his tiny mouth and pressed a kiss to the tip. Shuddering deeply, he let the little elf lick and kiss the length of his erection. He closed his mouth on part of the head, not able to open his jaw wide enough to suck the whole head into his mouth. But damn, he liked what the feisty little elf was doing. The glide of a clever tongue along the slit, slipping between the head and the foreskin, clever fingers working then length of his erection, how he sometimes licked down the length and kissed his way back up.

It did not take long for him to get full hard and simply ache in the little elf’s hands.

His big hand came up to gently cup the back of the Inquisitor’s head, rubbing his thumb through those dark locks. But not to force his head forward, because that would really hurt the cute little elf. And, he was sure that he would lose the tip of his dick to those sharp teeth if he did. And that did not sound like fun.

Stopping a moment to lick his hands to lube them up, he started rubbing with vigor. The little elf’s palms were softer then this fingertips, and felt absolutely delightful. Though he was wondering where it was going exactly, as he was sure that the Inquisitor did just give him a challenge.

“Inquisitor, if I can suggest something?” He grunted, making the dark haired elf pause.

Looking up with his tongue still firmly attached to the flesh he was still holding in his hands, the cute little elf cocked an eyebrow.

Encouraging him up, he lay down on the bed and made motions for the Inquisitor to lay on him. As the little elf straddled his hips, facing him, he quickly stopped him.

“Other way”

Obviously confused and a bit worried, the Inquisitor swiveled around and laid himself on his chest. He felt a hand on the base of his erection, but realized that the height difference was a bit greater then he thought.

“One second”

He scooted up the bed until he hit the headboard, and then sat up slightly, just enough that the curve allowed him what he wanted. Pulling those hips closer, he pried the Inquisitor’s cheeks apart, earning a rather startled shouted out Dalish word.

“Easy Inquisitor” He grinned as the wide eyed elf looked over his shoulder at him “Relax, and you’ll enjoy yourself”

Quickly looking away, the Inquisitor tried to busy himself to his mind off what was to come. He felt a little tongue licking along the length, shaking fingers working him, and seeing him distracted again he returned to what he was going to do.

Prying the Inquisitor’s cheeks open, he saw the little pink ring. It looked… small. The last time he had been with an elf, it was a woman. And the last time he had been with a man it had been… another of his kind. However, he was confident in his ability in getting the Inquisitor prepared, just not entirely confident in the Inquisitor’s ability to try and take it. So why not pamper the little elf?

He ducked his head down and gave the little ring a lick. The Inquisitor squeaked loudly, looking over his shoulder at him. But he just licked the little ring again, watching the Inquisitor’s face go bright red before turning back to his erection.

He licked the little ring, feeling it tighten underneath his tongue. So he licked again and again, waiting for the Inquisitor to relax underneath his attentions. He felt the Inquisitor squirm underneath him, his hands and tongue unsure in what they were doing as the new sensations hit his body.

While the Inquisitor was distracted with that, he felt around his belt in arm’s reach and found the bottle of oil he carried around. He had a feeling that he was going to be using a lot of it. He gave the Inquisitor a few more licks, before slicking up a finger and rubbing against the little ring. The Inquisitor jumped, letting out a little groan that he felt against his erection.

He rubbed and rubbed his finger against the little ring until he gently pushed forward with it. His fingertip just preached the little hole, and he pulled out, and then pressed forward with slightly more flesh, and then he pulled out. He repeated his pattern, licking around his thrusting finger, until the finger slide in smoothly all the way to the last knuckle.

The Inquisitor was squirming against him, trying to focus on paying attention to his erection and trying not to make too many weak, cute sounds from the sensations. He saw the damned near full body blush, saw the tattooed skin start to shimmer with sweat, and felt the Inquisitor’s erection rub against his chest. And it was good to know that the Inquisitor was getting something out of it like he was, he did not fancy those sharp teeth going and doing things that they should not be doing in certain places.

When the single finger slid in and out with ease, he tried for a second finger. First he licked the little ring into quivering submission, and then rubbed long where his second finger would be slipping in before gently starting to work it in. A bit more with each thrust until like the first it slid in smoothly with each thrust. The Inquisitor hissed and moaned, and he made sure to lick the pain away, using his free hand to rub the Inquisitor’s little back soothingly.

When he was sure that the Inquisitor was okay to continue, he worked in another finger besides the two. Three fingers were sliding smoothly in and out of the Inquisitor’s tight body. And with three fingers he wiggled them around, gently opening up the further insides of the Inquisitor’s body, not just the entrance. He rubbed along the smooth insides, getting them to relax and open up.

Further and further he opened up the Inquisitor, bit by bit, until finally the Inquisitor seemed like he would be ready to take him.

Gently pulling the Inquisitor away from his salvia slick erection, he pulled the Inquisitor to his chest so that he could nibble on the Inquisitor’s ears and slick himself up with oil.

“How do you want it?” He asked gruffly.

“Ea-easiest” The Inquisitor panted.

“That would be from behind”

“Ah-Alright”

He switched them around, laying the Inquisitor gently on his belly. The Inquisitor buried his face in the pillows, only hiding part of his dark blush. He pulled the Inquisitor’s cheeks opened again, slicking up a few fingers and working more oil into the Inquisitor before grabbing himself in hand and pressing the head against the Inquisitor’s little hole.

“Ready?”

The Inquisitor nodded, face buried in the pillows. He rubbed between the Inquisitor’s shoulder blades, before hunching over and pressing forward with his hips. The Inquisitor clamped down on instinct, and he had to nibble on the Inquisitor’s ears before he relaxed enough to start pushing forward.

With a strong thrust of his hips, the head popped inside of the Inquisitor and… gods above it was tight and hot. Like a tightly clenched fist. And it only got tighter as the Inquisitor’s body tried to naturally force out the invader. But he continued to pay attention to the Inquisitor’s ears, one of his hands roving the Inquisitor’s body and the other going to the Inquisitor’s erection. His big mitt nearly engulfed the bit of flesh, but he stroked it none the less, that, with what his other hand and his mouth were doing, the Inquisitor mewled needy like underneath him and let him progress.

He worked himself in bit by bit, still paying attention to the lithe body underneath him, slowly and gently. Bit by bit until he felt a tightness that he could not pass into. It seemed that the Inquisitor’s body had a limit, and to push forward would mean a lot of patience and pushing into something that he should not. But he would not. The Inquisitor seemed able to take most of him and it was enough. The heat and tightness was damn near over powering as it was, and the writhing of the Inquisitor underneath of him only told him that he was close as well.

So he pulled back and pushed in, out and in. He used gentle thrusts to get the Inquisitor used to his size, until he could use more strength and power to create more friction for the both of them. And then he was pushing in and out quickly, mindful of the Inquisitor’s limit.

The Inquisitor was moaning and panting underneath him. His body was slick with sweat and hot to the touch, flushed darkly with arousal. He felt warm liquid coming from the tip of the Inquisitor’s erection as he rubbed it. They were both close, extremely close. And he wondered who could hold out the longest.

He kept thrusting until he felt the first rush of overwhelming pleasure wash over him. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but felt himself unraveling. The Inquisitor was just too hot and too tight. It was too damned good. And he thrusted into the Inquisitor as he spilled himself into the tight little body, groaning out his pleasure as he worked his hand quickly to bring the Inquisitor off as well.

The Inquisitor let out a strained moan underneath him and he felt hot liquid on his fingers. When the Inquisitor started hissing instead of moaning, he slowed to a stop, and then gently pulled out of the tight little body, watching whiteness perversely drip out of the Inquisitor’s body as he flopped onto his back next to the heavily panting elf.

After a moment, he pulled the little elf onto his chest and let him lay there, watching the Inquisitor fight to get his breath back and the blush to fade from his face.

“I’m… not… gonna be able…. To walk to…. Tomorrow” He managed between breaths.

“I’m sure no one will mind, dear Inquisitor” He said, rubbing the back of the Inquisitor’s neck soothingly “A rest day for all”

“Maker Bull, you are fucking big” Inquisitor panted “Does it… get easier?”

“Sex with me? Only if you do it enough” He chuckled.

“I guess… the Inquisition is going to… experience quite a few random… rest days until then” The Inquisitor said.

“And I look forward to each and every one of them, kadan” He grinned.


	16. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-VashothOC/Dorian, Fenris/M!Hawke
> 
> Stupid banter tidbits to avoid requests for a bit. And I will give someone brownie points if they get what the brothers are dressed up as.
> 
> PS Happy Halloween everyone!

“Oh Ash?” Bull purred into the Inquisitor’s ear as he was dent over reports

“Yes, Bull?”

“Do you want to…” Bull paused to press a kiss to Ash’s temple “Ride the bull?”

“…By the gods Bull” Ash sighed.

“No? Then something else perhaps? Scales the Wall? Grey the Grey Warden? Tame the Lion? Find the Seeker? Shine the Chrome-dome?”

“Fucking hell” Ash sighed, burying his face in his hands.

~*~

“Inquisitor, this is the Hero of Ferelden” Cassandra said, holding a hand towards the angry looking Dalish elf.

“Inquisitor” The elf said.

“Warden-Commander” Ashkost said back.

“Well…What do you want to ask the Warden-Commander?” Cassandra pushed.

The two creatures stared at each other for a moment, the silence tense and heavy to the point of suffocation. And then Ash broke the silence.

“How against are you against being tossed into enemy ranks?”

“Do I get to cause mayhem?”

“Lots of it”

“Not very then”

“Good, I have a friend that I must introduce you to”

~*~

Snow fell onto the ground, laying out a thick blanket within a few hours. And seeing the opportunity, the Inquisition was outside and playing in the frozen slush. While Iron-Bull, Sera and Dorian started building a massive snowman, they saw that the Inquisitor had opened his window and was watching everyone play from his room.

“Hey, hey!” Sera called.

Ash looked down and waved back at them, acknowledging them.

“Come down! Come down!”

He tilted his head to the side.

“Oh come on! Don’t you want to build a snowman?”

Ash slammed the window shut.

~*~

“Why are we dressed up like this?” Dorian asked.

“It’s a holiday, I figured that everyone would enjoy it” Sera said, bouncing around in black mage robes.

Cole phased into the room, hiding underneath a white sheet, startling several citizens that wondered Skyhold, before disappearing with a small giggle. Cassandra just sighed while Varric laughed, both dressed up like the Champion of Kirkwall. Blackwall laughed, making the fake fur of his werewolf costume bounce as he watched Iron-Bull flex in his impressive Arishok costume. Solas did not join in dressing up, but sat on the side with a needle and thread to fix anything that ripped.

“What are the brothers supposed to be? Twins?” Dorian asked as Sera shoved him into a red coat.

“Uh… not sure”

Ashshok was wearing a pink headband, as well as a black shirt, ripped up trench coat and trousers, with a pipe sticking out of his mouth. His costume was finished off with the chains and collars that he had worn before his brother saved him from execution.

Ashkost was wearing a beige button up shirt, brown trousers, boots and a fur lined coat. His look was completed with beaded bracelets and braids in his hair.

“We’re not twins”

“We are not twins”

~*~

“So you and the elf, eh? I bet I know which one is the girl in your relationship” Gamlen chuckled.

“…Oh no… I did not think anyone would find out” William suddenly muttered, sounding terrified “How did you find out Uncle?”

“…Huh?”

“I mean, what would the neighbors say if they found out I was a bottom? Dear Maker the rumors that would fly!” William said, dramatically putting a hand to his forehead, much to the amusement of Isabela and Varric but to the horror of Fenris “My reputation is ruined!”

“I didn’t”

“I’m sorry I like taking it up the ass like a bitch, but it you never know pleasure until you have someone pulling on your hair, holding you across a table and pounding your brains out until you’re screaming in ecstasy!” William dramatically declared as Isabela and Varric ended up on the floor laughing and Fenris and Gamlen turned blood red “Now everyone shall know because the brightest man in Kirkwall has figured it out”

“…”

“…You gonna stop perving on my relationship now, Uncle?” William asked.

“Never again”

“Good. Lovely seeing you again, Uncle. We really should do this again” William chirped.

~*~

“Seriously, what are you two supposed to be?” Sera begged.

“Not really sure, you’ll have to ask Ashkost”

“Wait, you’re not…ugh!” Sera grumbled before storming over to the other twin.

“…Nice, Ash” Bull grinned, wrapping an arm around Ash’s waist.

“I really don’t know what this costume is supposed to be, I just know that Ash was highly amused when I agreed to dress up as it” Ashkost sighed “It is probably something perverted, as far as my luck goes”

“…Hey, want to satisfy the demands of the Qun later?” Bull asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“…You and your pickup lines”

“Did it work?”

“…Maybe”

~*~

“Hey sweet thing, come here often?” Bull chuckled in Ash’s ear.

“I thought we’ve been over this bull. I am too fucking old for pickup lines, so please, stop using them”

“Really? Because you don’t look a day over gorgeous”

“Oh my fucking gods”

~*~

“Get Anders!” Hawke cried out, holding a hand over his bleeding side

“I’m right here!” Anders snapped, holding a healing spell to Hawke’s side.

“Get Anders!” Hawke cried.

~*~

“Hey, Bull, hold still” Ashshok grinned.

“Why?”

“Just do it”

Holding still, Bull had a long piece of thin rubber tied between his horns. When it was secure, Ashshok took a small jar of something, braced it against the piece of rubber, pulled it back and let it fly. Then quick as a flash, had the piece of rubber detached and was running away.

And then the scream rang out.

“WHO THE FUCK JUST THREW A JAR OF BEES AND WASPS AT ME!?”

~*~

“Get it out of your system” Ash sighed as Sera impatiently stared at him.

“Did you ride the bull? Did he bolster you inquisition? Did he grey you a shade greyer? Did he satisfy the demands of the Qun? Shank your Jory? Establish his canon setting?”

“…”

“Ah, come on! These are funny you big grey prude!”

“…You missed the best one though”

“Ah, yeah?”

“Did he put the dragon into my age?”


	17. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male!Tal-VasothOC/Dorian. Jealousy, angst, oral sex, fluff.
> 
> Request for a jealous M!Adaar after Dorian gets flirty with another man, and one sided pleasure during sex despite hurt feelings.
> 
> EDIT MARCH/3/2017: Quality control, removed gross possessive behavior

It all started with a guard approaching Dorian. A young thing, a handsome thing no doubt, tall, strong, broad and undoubtedly Dorian's surface type. He had hoped that the guard would say what needed to be say and then leave the altus alone.

Ever since he had confessed his preference in the man above all others, he had been… well in all honesty he had been a possessive asshole. He had found every excuse to be at Dorian's side, tried to pry on his conversations, eye balled anyone that seemed like they were even mildly miffed with the altus and had been borderline clingy when the man had wanted to go off on his own. Honestly he had counted every lucky star he had that Dorian never called out his gross behavior, seemingly too happy to have him to mind his behavior. 

At the moment, he had his twin brother in a headlock. Ashkost was trying to improve his muscle tone and hand to hand skills, since he had excel at that while his brother had excelled at wielding heavy and bulky weaponry. Despite Ashkost being the stronger of the two of them, his older brother had nothing against his jealous rage as the guard continued talking to the mage. When the altus laughed and smiled at what the guard was saying, he felt his arm tighten.

“Brother! Brother!” Ashkost wheezed as his arm tightened.

Dorian smiled warmly at the youth and if Bull had not pried his arm off his brother, he was sure that he would have accidentally snapped his brother’s neck. It took a moment to realize that he had almost killed his brother.

"Shit, sorry!" He hissed, ducking down to check on his brother as he rubbed his neck and wheezed. After a moment of catching his breath, Ash caught the front of his shirt and yanked him in so fast that their foreheads collided with a hollow thud, much like rams butting heads. Slightly dazed because his brother's multiple horn sets had always given him a stronger skull, he was forced to pay attention to his glaring brother.

"Go... talk... to... him..." Ash growled out.

* * *

Well after nightfall, he was in his room reading some book Sera promised would be good, some porny thing that Varric wrote while he was traveling with the Champion. But the more he read the more he could not help but think about what happened with Dorian earlier that day. He had taken his brother's advise to talk to him, but had mulled over what exactly he would say for hours and finally gave up because his head either kept trying to act like Dorian was his, and that was fucking gross and horrible of him, or flinging himself at Dorian's feet in a whimpery mess and that just was not him and also manipulative and gross.

When the book was being awfully descriptive of the Champion’s affairs with a runaway slave, there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” He gruffed.

The door opened and the person he least wanted to see waltzed with that dazzling smile.

“Good evening, amatus,” Dorian smiled.

He grunted, burying his face in the book. Fuck, what was he going to say? What was he going to do?

“…Upset about something?” Dorian asked, confused.

He threw the book across the room and glared at the mage, ready to tear him a new one-

He was being a possessive gross asshole again.

He had no idea what the two were talking about earlier. He had no idea if the two were really flirting. Only that the man made him smile… that had made him jealous. The stupid thought about people leaving him had plagued him and he had thought that Dorian would leave him, because he was _him_. A Qunari, big, ugly and grey. A former pirate, greedy, cruel and self indulgent. A former member of the Qun, a religious fanatic, evil and wrong.

He reached out to Dorian and gently pulled him in, kissing the surprised mage. He scrapped his clawed fingers through Dorian’s hair and across his scalp like he knew Dorian liked. His other hand went to the mage’s waist and gently pulled him forward until they were pressed flush against each other. Dorian was stiff at first, likely surprised and unsure about what was going on. But he was being kind and gentle, and soon the pretty mage melted against him, kissing him back sweetly, the hairs of the mage’s mustache tickling his cupid’s bow.

He pulled back, only to dip his head and kiss along the mage’s jaw line slowly, feeling the dark skin flush underneath his lips. He moved lower and kissed along Dorian’s neck, sucking just light enough to leave tiny pink marks on the skin. He felt Dorian’s heartbeat flutter just underneath the delicious skin, sucking on the patch of skin where it was strongest to feel it start beating faster. He started tasting trace amounts of sweat starting to form, and greedily started licking the salt up.

Dorian sighed, letting him feel the mage’s Adam’s apple bob underneath his tongue.

His free hand slipped from the mage’s waist to the straps on his armor, gently tugging them loose and then pulling them apart to gentle pull away the mage’s armor. Slowly but surely as he lavished attention to Dorian’s neck, jaw and face, he stripped him out of his clothing. Soon enough there was a feast of soft dark skin before him.

“You’re being awfully sweet tonight,” Dorian purred as he leaned down to kiss his chest, “And here I thought you were mad at me.”

A pair of dainty mage hands found his head, weaving his fingers through his dreadlocks. Blunt fingertips worked across his skull soothingly, like when Dorian was trying to help him with headaches and such or trying to sooth his temper. But it did little to help the lingering self doubt and jealousy that stung his body.

He bent his head down again and licked along the lines of Dorian’s chest, letting his nose sometimes trail along Dorian’s skin to take in the man’s scent. Dorian always smelled nice, probably because he was from that hoity-toity Tevinter place. The smell of decadence, only slightly muffled by Dorian's distance from the rotting decadence of his homeland and own taste. Then the ever present _tang_ of magic that his brother had taught him to sniff out long ago, almost palpable to his sense of taste.

Licking along Dorian’s collarbone, his hands trailed along Dorian’s back, down to his waist and then playfully groping the mage’s full arse, and then down to grab the backs of his thighs and hoisting the man up as he stood to full height, wringing a startled gasp from the handsome mage. Turning, he brought Dorian to his bed and laid the mage out on his bed. Dorian was smiling warmly up at him, giving him those smoldering bedroom eyes that he loved and made his heart patter a bit harder.

He crawled over Dorian, kissing the mage again before lowering his head and kissing down the length of his throat, across his collarbone, along his chest and stomach. He licked the sharp lines of Dorian’s hips and then moved down until he could breathe across the mage’s mostly full erection. It twitched and he felt Dorian’s fingers in his hair, thumbs brushing against the jagged edges of his horns and sending shocks of sensitivity through his body. His hands slid down Dorian’s body until they gripped his lean thighs.

He took the mage in hand and pressed his tongue from the base of the hard flesh and then licked upwards just to the folds of the foreskin and then licked back down. He licked back up, lavishing his tongue across the wet head, sliding the tip of his tongue through the slit, before engulfing the head in his mouth and sucking. The hands in his hair pressed back down against the back of his head, trying to push him down. Normally he would just resist Dorian’s pushing, his strength greatly outdid Dorian’s after all, and he loved being the one in charge. But for some reason, he felt that letting Dorian be in charge would make Dorian enjoy it more. So when Dorian’s hand pressed down against the back of his head, he let his head be pushed down.

The size difference saved him, because when he suddenly let his neck go weak, he was surprised by the strength that Dorian was putting behind his hands. His head was forced down quickly, hard flesh skidding across his tongue and just barely bumping the back of his throat before his nose hit neatly trimmed pubic hairs. He choked at the sudden invasion and coughed awkwardly around the flesh still in his mouth.

“Shok?” Dorian managed, quickly pulling his hands away.

Thankful for his lack of a gag reflex, he took a moment to get used to the feeling of something so far down his throat this quickly. Normally he at least got a few seconds 'to warm up' his throat before something was tickling the back of his throat. After working his throat for a moment, he sucked on the flesh in his mouth, using his tongue to scrub along the underside of Dorian’s erection until those hands were in his hair again. Dorian did not try to force his head down again, just fingers resting in his hair and sometimes pulling gently when he did something right.

Dorian’s hips were writhing underneath him, trying not to thrust. He bobbed his head quickly, trying to pleasure the altus. His hands moved from Dorian’s thighs and moved around to cup the mage’s full ass. With nothing to hold him down, Dorian unconsciously started thrusting up into his mouth. The handsome mage panted hotly underneath him, moaning loudly as his hair was pulled.

One of his freed hands caught the full sac, messaging it and encouraging the mage closer and closer to the edge and finally-

Dorian let out a long and weak noise, and he tasted the mage’s hot release on his tongue. He sucked until Dorian whimpered with sensitivity, and then he let the softening flesh slip from his mouth, before pulling back and swallowing the bitterness, wiping his mouth clean before getting up and going to find his book again. 

He found it leaning against the wall, spine bent slightly, but intact. While he was making sure that it would survive, he heard Dorian speak up.

“Ashshok?”

“Hmm?” He muttered, gently tugging on pages to make sure that none of them would pull out.

“What about you?” Dorian asked.

“What do you mean about me?” He asked.

“…you are mad about something,”

He glared at the damned book, not turning to look at the handsome mage in his bed, laid out and perfectly willing to pleasure him and the sick feeling in his stomach was ruining it. The erection tenting his trousers was going soft.

“What happened? Did someone say something that you didn’t agree with?” Dorian asked.

“You're going to think it's the dumbest fucking thing and I don't much feel like disclosing,” He snapped, already kicking himself for sounding like such a goddamn asshole.

"You can talk to me, Shok, what upset you?"

With a groan, he abandoned his book and sat back on the bed. Dorian in his godlike naked glory pressed up against his side and wrapped his arms around him as best as he could. The warmth did little to help the sting of his wounded pride.

"I saw you talking with that cute guard today and I got... really jealous and self conscious," He admitted, feeling like biting his tongue as his cheeks burned a blueish grey color.

Dorian mulled that over for a moment, like the altus was trying to thinking about what exactly he was talking about. After a moment realization seemed to settle in.

"Oh! He was asking if he could send a message to his family in Tevinter through my connections," Dorian said.

"...Oh my god I'm a possessive asshole," He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

To his surprise, Dorian leaned up against him and pressed a kiss to his temple, making him look at the smirking and grinning altus. His cheeks burned brighter from the simple gesture.

"You're new to this, and doing quite well I might add," Dorian smiled, toying with his hair, "Plus you recgonize that you're in the wrong, so there's really not much to do."

"I am sorry," He groaned as Dorian encouraged him back to lay in bed.

"And I accept that," Dorian smiled before giving him those smoldering bedroom eyes again. Talented hands undid the laces to his trousers and coyly tugged down his underwear. "Now let me show you exactly how forgiving I am, amatus."


	18. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING: Implied Male!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Fluff. Trigger Warning: Gay bashing.
> 
> Request for a M!Adaar to come to the rescue of Dorian.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do no condone gay bashing, nor any homophobic behavior. That shit is cowardly, disgusting, and you are a garbage person if you do condone it.

“Faggot!”

Oh really?

He quirked his eyebrow at the Tevinter Magister that the Inquisition was suffering while Ashkost tried to gain allies in his homeland. However, his name managed to make it into the conversation that his countrymen, and now a red faced man in ridiculous robes, angrily jabbing a finger at him.

“Why are you pointing at me, but referring to the sticks that the ancient barbarians used to burn Chasind?” He asked smoothly, eyes flickering to the stunned Tal-Vashoth brothers trying to work with the most tolerate magister.

“I’ve heard about you” The magister growled, taking a few steps closer, into her personal space.

“Well I hope so, I would not really be a grand addition to the Inquisition if I was just a faceless nobody like you” He retorted.

“You little fruit” The man snarled, hands shooting out to grab the front of his robes and giving him a hard shake.

His hand shot to his staff just as the man pulled back an arm and snapped it forward.

There was the crack of that fist meeting his jaw and then something shook the walls of Skyhold. And he was not sure if it was an animal’s call, or thunder, or some demon bellowing out its utter most rage. But looking over showed that Ashkost was trying to hold back his brother, struggling as the blue faced grey creature thrashed, snarled, roared and tried to get out of his brother’s death hold.

The hand on his robes shook and the man’s face went paler then a sheet.

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Ash grunted as his feet started slipping as his brother dragged him along.

Ashkost trailed off into desperate Qunlat pleadings as his brother inched towards the offending magister. His pleading went through desperate, pleading, angry, demanding, offering and finally Ashkost looked around. Realizing that no one was as crazy as he was and no one would help him hold back his brother…

Ashkost gave what could have only been both an extremely terrifying but both comical shrug of his shoulders…

And let Ashshok go.

~*~

“It’s going to take months to get that smear out of the carpets” A servant grumbled, though quietly.

Ashshok was currently arguing with his brother, himself neatly seated in the ex-pirates lap and wrapped up in his still sticky red arms. Not that he minded. The fact that he was being held so protectively by the big man, much to the utter shock of anyone that looked on at them, was worth it. Even his still stinging jaw.

He could not figure out what the two brothers were saying, as they were talking in that cursed Qunlat, angrily yelling at each other. He caught a few insults that the brothers normally muttered underneath their breath, and more than once he heard the word ‘kadan’ which he knew held some importance.

Finally Ashkost relented and left him, muttering underneath his breath while Ashshok shot out several profanities against his back.

Ashshok grumbled something and then nuzzled against the back of his neck.

“…Shok, I have seen a great many things, but never once have I seen the human body bend like you made that man bend” He said, patting the ex-pirate’s thick arm.

“I would have bent him more if he didn’t break like he did” Shok muttered.

“Still, it was sweet of you to come to my rescue”

“No problem, kadan”

“What does that word mean? Kadan?”

“It is…um…” Shok paused, scratching along the scar on his face “It… you humans and the elves don’t really have a word to match. I think the dwarves have something close, but the word slips my mind. But it means, literally ‘where the heart lies’”

“Where the heart lies?”

“Yes, but it is also not just a romantic word. It is all purpose. It literally means a person that we care about deeply. It can mean a dear friend, a good college, family… a loved one. Literally the person where we place our hearts in”

“…Thank you”

“Thank you for finally giving me someone to call it”


	19. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Anal sex, anal fingering, slight bondage.
> 
> Request for Bull that wants to switch things up wit M!Adaar.
> 
> Ash is not a top, as I found out while trying to grind this out. But it was great to find out about this character. So a big thank you to the requester, gukesd, who leaves a lot of nice comments and kudos on a lot of things I write, so thanks! :D

The one time that he thought he would be the gentlemen and let Ash top him instead of the other way around, he swore he almost made the Inquisitor cry.

First, he had to calm him down from a sheer panic attack. He had to calm down the blushing, the stuttering and the babbling. And then he had to calm down the Inquisitor’s worries that their normal routine was not enough and the Inquisitor’s panicked frenzy until he pinned the worry wart down to the bed and got in his face.

“Deep breathes” He gruffly ordered.

Ash took several deep breathes in and out, blinking rapidly while looking up at him. When those black surrounded gold pupils finally undulated, he let go of Ash’s arms and sat up on the big cry baby. But Ash’s hands immediately went to his thighs, face going dark purple with a cute blush.

“But Bull…” Ash muttered “I’ve never…”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never put your dick in someone” He grumbled.

“It is not that” Ash quickly defended “Just…I have never been the one to be in charge before…I guess?”

“Wait, wait, wait” He said “What about this other person?”

“She shoved me down and rode me until I lost the ability to stand for a day” He muttered.

“…I see” Bull said before grinning “In that case I guess I just need to keep you right there”

“Right whe” The rest of his sentence was cut off with a kiss.

~*~

Ash had admitted that he did not mind gags, though was against any other kind of bondage. And quietly frankly, he was tired of listening to Ash stutter and trip over his own words. So Ash currently had a leather belt jammed between his teeth and tied tightly around the back of his head.

And with his damned tied tongue no longer a problem, he got to get Ash in the mood by nibbling on his horn stumps and rubbing their erections together in an oiled up hand. Ash grunted around the makeshift gag in his mouth, rutting his hips upwards into the slipperiness and against the hardness of his own erection.

He strayed down to lick along Ash’s lower lip before moving to the side and catching Ash’s ear between his teeth and tugging, causing the Tal-Vashoth to buck into his hand. He became more and more aware of the strength in Ash’s hips as the Inquisitor tried so hard to buck with the weight on his hips and legs. While it was true, being both a Tal-Vashoth and then a two handed warrior meant that Ash needed to be strong in order to do what he did, but he was genuinely surprised when Ash could lift him off the bed with the desperate bucking of his hips, the way his thighs strained to lift himself up to rub against him.

He had not bottomed since he was a much friskier and much younger, sneaking around the Qun to find those on the outside willing to bed him. But that was years and year ago, and it was never a creature like him and Ash, but rather a weak willed elf that he thought was cute and then pounded into oblivion afterwards. And perhaps if Ash was really having a problem with it, then they could switch back afterwards.

With some oil on the fingers of his free hand, he prepared himself. He could not expect Ash to do it, as nervous and jittery as he was. And besides, he had an idea of how to do it with how many times he had done it for all his previous bed partners and how many times he had screw Ash’s brains out.

It had been years since he had been penetrated, so it felt exceptionally weird. But he distracted himself by grinding down into Ash and stroking them faster. Soon he got used to the feeling and could focus on opening himself up. Ash was not nearly as thick and wide as him, but he was slightly longer and he still needed to work himself open more then he originally thought.

“Ready for this?” He asked, feeling ready and moving to get into position.

Ash’s eyes were glossed over as drool dripped down his chin, he let out a rather weak moan and he felt the Inquisitor’s hips clench underneath his.

“I’ll take that as a yes”

It took a few moments of getting comfortable and lining everything up. And then he grinned down at the too horny to think Inquisitor before lowering himself until he felt something nudge against him. Ash’s hands went to his thighs, nails digging into the muscle until they left agitated marks behind, and with a surprised jolt, Ash thrusted up.

He was not expecting Ash to suddenly move, and his body was lax enough that the head could pop in without much resistance. But with how his legs were braced on either side of Ash’s hips, and how Ash was straining, he dropped and pulled himself out and fell back on the bed. The sudden intrusion felt odd, but it gave him a wicked idea.

“What? Who said that you could stop moving, cause I’m certainly not going to start” He grinned.

Ash’s eyes got wide and big, and the most weak and pleading sound came out of Ash’s blocked mouth. And he would be damned if Ash did not look at his best and sexiest. Those blown wide eyes, he dark blush, the gagged mouth, the sheer need etched into his features. Damn.

The hand on his thighs tightened again and Ash’s body clenched together before thrusting his hips up again, once again broaching nothing but the head before sagging and breathing deeply to catch his breath. But instead of giving up, Ash clenched up again and thrusted his hips back up, breeching a bit more this time around but still sagging and falling to the bed.

And then it was an agonizing back and forth rhythm. Up and down, slow and steady, Ash would thrust up and then sag and fall. He would get further and further up inside of him, sometimes not quite true but he would hit the right spot on those tries, so it was all good. When Ash finally bottomed out inside of him, he sagged to the bed and tried to regain his breath like he had just run a marathon.

“Tried already?” He taunted.

Ash let out a long and pleading sound, nails almost cutting into the skin of his thighs. He almost looked like he was ready to cry, poor thing.

Lathering up his hands with oil, he took himself in hand before reaching around and underneath him. Ash let out a start as he squatted and at the same time shoved an oiled finger into him at the same time. And then his kadan was doing nothing but moaning as his arse was fingered and he squatted on the Inquisitor’s relentless erection.

Up and down, this time with both of them enjoying it. Trying to reach peak wildly like rutting animals. And with him stroking himself off and Ash having a thick finger prod him in the right place, he was sure that they were not far off.

Ash mewled out loudly, snapping his hips up suddenly, and he felt some hot inside of him spilling out. And he supposed that he had been holding on long enough, and gave the last few jerks that he needed to find it and spray it all over the Inquisitor’s heaving chest. And the white looked good against the sweaty grey of his chest.

And then he was sitting on the Inquisitor as he fought to regain his breath. After a moment, he bent over and undid the belt from Ash’s mouth and let the Inquisitor’s tongue lull out as he tried to regain his breath.

“So… have fun, kadan?” He grinned.

After a moment of Ash trying to regain his breath, there was a pathetic little noise that got him thinking… that perhaps he had done something to Ash’s libido with them fucking around all the time.

“…Again… normal, way?”


	20. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-VashothOC/Dorian. Fluff.
> 
> A spot of fluff to make myself feel better. I was exposed to a lot of spoilers today about Inquisition... just damn. I mean, a few make me very happy, like the Iron-Bull stuff and learning about Hawke and my Warden... but I worry about a lot of other characters now and my own and just... I need to the game to come out something bad before I lose my fing mind.

He had no idea that he found dreadlocks attractive until Shok came around, and after getting all cozy with him, he found himself rather enthralled with the man’s hair.

White, wiry follicles neatly tired together in hundreds of thin locks that were decorated with shells, beads, bands and the occasional feathers from his time as a pirate. The array of textures was a delight to his fingers as he ran them through them. 

He loved to run his fingers over the tiny seashells that were woven neatly into the locks, the shiny little shells, the rough twisted conches, the flat white thing that nearly matched his hair, and the small bits of colorful rock like things that had to be corral. He liked to run his fingers over the beads, the rougher, older ones that were faded by the sea air and water, and the smoother, newer ones that gleamed with brilliant color. The fluffy feathers of sea birds, the long elegant feathers of exotic birds on what had to be islands where he traveled.

One lazy afternoon, why Ash went exploring for the Inquisition with the others, Shok and him were outside to absorb some of the afternoon sun. He sat against the trunk of a tree, with Shok’s head in his lap, eyes closed as he dozed slightly. He ran his finger through Shok’s hair, touching the beads and feather and little shells until Shok’s eyes flickered open.

“Kadan” Shok purred.

“Yes?” He grinned back.

“I didn’t realize that you liked my hair so much” He grinned.

“It has its charms” He smirked.

“Yeah, pirate life ‘ll do that if you keep long hair” Shok grinned “I’ve been thinking about taking a few out though, old things and such. But if you like them so much…”

“Do whatever you like, it’s your damned hair”

“Oh, but if I take some out, I’ll just have to add more. And what better person to help add more charms to my hair but my lovely kadan?”

“Not sure I know a lot of charms for hair…”

“Nothing fancy in Tevinter?”

“Plenty, but nothing quite you”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes, I would need something quite rough on the outside, but quite endearing overall. Something tough, so not to damper your masculinity…”

“Please, I’m not a Nancy like some men. I don’t need to be overly tough just because I’m scared about my sexuality” 

“Still, it would fit your dashing looks” Dorian teased “And something with history, because of the history that shaped the creature that you are”

“I’ll agree with that” Shok laughed.

“Perhaps I have a few things in mind, if you won’t mind a few of them being from me”

“Are you kidding, I would love if they were from you, kadan” Shok purred.

“On one condition though” Dorian grinned “I want to see your hair down and completely unbraided first”

“It’s a lot like Ash’s, you’re not missing much”

“I don’ want to picture Ash’s hair, I want to see yours” He smiled, brushing his fingers down the length of the scar that marred Shok’s face “Please?”

“Damn the puppy eyes, my one weakness… fine!”

“Love you Ashshok” He smiled.

“Same here, kadan” Shok grinned.


	21. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Ta-VasothOC/Dorian. Mentions of aggressive kinks. MINOR INQUISITION SPOILERS!
> 
> I recently found out a few things about the Qunari, recalling both dialogue with Sten and information about Iron-Bull. And that, they are kinky motherfuckers. However, I now have ammo for two smutty oneshots that this piece leads to.

“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” Bull asked Shok as the brothers lounged with their kadans in the tavern. Bull himself was trying to work a kink out of Ash’s back as the Inquisitor half read a few reports.

“Kinkiest thing? Like… in general or…?” The former pirate mused, head in Dorian’s lap as the magister read from a book, pretending not to listen when he so was.

“In general” Bull asked.

“Hmm… I don’t think anything really kinky. Not much you can do on a ship or with just a night in a tavern with some hot young ale server” Shok said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well, what about bondage? Lots of rope on a ship” Dorian suggested, giving away his eavesdropping ears.

“…I forget that you know nothing of the Qunari, kadan” Shok managed between giggles.

“What?”

“Qunari are… aggressive, Dorian” Ash explained “What might be kinky to you is… normal to us. Bondage, domination play, roughness, endurance and the like are normal to our kind”

Dorian peered at the Inquisitor and Bull, almost glaring, before looking down at Shok.

“Have you been keeping something away from me?”

“What? Humans break easy!” Shok quickly said “I can’t exactly fuck you as hard as I would love to”

“What else do normal Qunari do?”

“Fucking the use out each other’s legs, fucking each other until one passes out, dominating the other into submission, fighting and fucking that’s a fun one, and leather, oh the leather. Hey Ash, can I run something by you”

“No”

“You’ve lost your ways, kadan” Bull laughed.

“Shok” Dorian pouted “I’m for kinky”

“Ah… small steps, kadan, small steps” Shok said, reaching up and rub along Dorian’s pouting lips “I’m pretty sure you don’t want me beating your face in and then boning you cause uh… that’s a favorite”

“Speaking of which, Ash, we need to spar” Bull purred.

“…I have a feeling I know where this is going” Ash groaned before sitting up, leaving the reports on the table and walking with a grinning Bull out to the courtyard.

“Now, if you’re willing to get all dressed up in leather, I’d be willing to start there” Shok grinned.

Dorian smirked down at him.


	22. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Rough sex, fighting as foreplay, anal fingering, oral sex, pain kink
> 
> Ash had forgotten most of those, naturally coming kinks to the Qunari. Bull is eager to remind him.

Ash rolled his shoulders, and then reaching his arms up.

His body was nothing but kinks the last few days. Far too many aggressive missions the past few days and he needed to work the kinks out before they settled. He was far too old to just ignore the pain in his body, and he had hoped that Bull would be sweet enough to help him out. But then Bull just had to go talking about sex and get himself all wired. And now the horny Qunari was opposite him in the courtyard, grinning and rubbing his shoulder.

His lower back hurt something fierce, and he rubbed it fruitlessly. That kink just below his shoulder was still there, still hurting something terrible. He groaned deeply and was tempted to tell Bull to just have a wank and that he was going to go see the healers. But he figured he would just smack Bull around a bit and get him to back off that way.

While he was not as strong as Bull, he had more martial skill then Bull. He did have years of experience using nothing but his hands to make Saarebas obey him. That and chains… come to think of it… chains did have quite the appeal…

Gods, Bull was affecting him in more ways than one.

“Ready kadan?” Bull asked.

“As I will ever be” He sighed.

Bull thumped his chest and he simply raised his arms. He needed to focus, needed to think straight and not how the touch of cold steel against his skin would be…dammit.

With another grin, Bull came at him, swinging for his jaw. He leaned to the side and threw his elbow out, striking Bull’s side with some force. Bull grunted, but was still grinning. So he really did enjoy pain. So he moved forward more, wrapping an arm around Bull’s knee and forcing his body into motion. His lower half swung upwards, leg coming around to wrap partially around Bull’s throat and then forcing Bull’s body down.

And down he went, with a rather pronounced thud, Bull was down. And he was already up by the time Bull was trying to comprehend his movements, putting his weight on his leg and moving it around until Bull’s neck was locked in a leg lock of sorts. Bull thrashed against his leg, breathing cut off. But even as his breathing was cut off, he saw a distinct and familiar blush to Bull’s checks that was not from breathlessness.

“Do you yield?” He said firmly.

And suddenly he felt a hand land on his arse, grabbing it a rather suggestive fashion. He put more pressure in his hold, only for two fingers to press down against the fabric between his cheeks, trying to press down against his hole. He grunted, feeling a flush to his body, instinctively moving, ending up sitting on Bull’s neck instead to try and get away from his grabbing hands. But with a breath of fresh air, Bull just got the breath he needed to grab him and toss him away like he was nothing.

He rolled awkwardly, hitting the kink in his back and letting out a hiss of pain. But he was up again, just in time for Bull to get to his. He charged forward, as did Bull, and he lashed out with his leg as Bull lashed out with his fist. His foot buried itself in Bull’s gut just as Bull’s fist collided with his jaw. He tasted blood and stumbled back as Bull was stumbling backwards, holding his stomach.

Wiping away at his lip, he saw a smear of brilliant blood on the grey of the back of his hand. He spat a wad of blood onto the ground and got up again.

Bull charged him, giving him only a fraction of a second to throw up his hands to catch some of the momentum before Bull crashed into his body, thick arms wrapping around his body and charging forward a few steps before nose diving with him into the ground. And the force of it knocked the air out of him.

Gagging on his own spit, Bull hulled him off the ground and then slammed him back down, sending off jolts and sparks of pain all through his back and lower body to his toes. Unable to breath as his lungs seized in pain, Bull leaned over him and groped along his desperately heaving chest.

“Do you submit kadan?” Bull growled through his teeth.

He did not want to admit it, but their fighting was doing something for him. Just a small trickle of feeling along his lower stomach. But it was there, and it was getting worse with the predatory way Bull was leaning over him, and the way those rough fingers rubbed along his chest in that weirdly possessive manner.

He spat blood in Bull’s face, sneering out

“Fuck you”

“We tried that, remember? Almost made you cry” Bull laughed.

His arm snapped out and connected with Bull’s jaw, before his knees came up and gripped Bull’s sides. When the large creature rolled over to get away, he followed, and he ended up on top of Bull. But there was no banter from him, just the need to beat Bull at this point. And his fists came back before beginning their assault on Bull’s face.

He got a good five or so hit in before Bull bucked underneath him, rubbing the impressive bulge against his ass. So getting his face beat in really did it for the larger creature? Then he was going to enjoy-

A giant fist connected with his chin and sent him flat on his back on the ground. While he tried to see straight again, Bull got to his feet and then kicked his side, knocking him off to the side for a few feet and then kicking him again. His stomach churned and he managed to get up enough that he did not vomit all over himself. And he barely spit out the lingering vomit and blood in his mouth when a giant hand grabbed his hair and pulled him forcibly to his feet.

“Ready to submit, kadan?”

He leg lashed backwards and hit Bull square in the crotch, putting the bigger creature down in an instant. He turned back around and nailed Bull in the face with his knee before spinning and delivering a kick to the creature’s ear and knocking him over.

“Hell no” He growled out.

As much as he did not want to admit it… there was an erection in his pants. It had been a long time since he put pain and pleasure hand in hand. And he would have been damned if it did not feel good. Qunari were aggressive in nature, so it was only natural that indulging in primitive nature brought out arousal.

With a groan of defeat, he just caved. He grabbed one of Bull’s horns and pulled his head up enough to kiss his bloody mouth, nothing but nipping and biting teeth. He bit Bull’s lower lip open just as Bull’s tongue dug into a cut in the side of his mouth. And their kiss tasted more like blood then spit, something that they both loved judging by their harsh groans.

Letting Bull go, he made a break for it into Skyhold, trying to reach his room with Bull hot on his heels. He made it into the main hall before a great weight crashed into his back and pinned him against the ground. And it took only the bulge grinding against him to know that it was Bull before sharp teeth bit his ear and horn with little restraint.

He worked his arm from out underneath Bull and his weight before swinging back and nailing Bull in the side of his head a few times before he could throw Bull’s weight off of himself and make another break for it.

Up the stairs to his room, shoving past a confused Solas, and making it almost to the top before Bull caught him again and slammed him against the wall before lips found his in heat. Blood were still in their mouths, and Bull seemed more intent on getting him even more hot and bothered then getting in more hits. He felt the larger creature’s hands underneath his thighs and hoisted him up to pin him more fully against the wall as they sucked the breath from each other’s lungs.

But being sweet and kind was not what they had intended to do in this romp. So pulling his tongue from Bull’s mouth, he head butted him as hard as he could without seeing stars and then grabbed Bull’s erection through his pants painfully tight and then worming his way free to run for his room yet again.

They already fucked once out in the open, but he would have rather had their rough romping at least on a bed for his screaming in agony back and his bruised sides.

Once in his room, he locked the door and shoved three of his bookshelves in front of it before hunting down the bottle of oil he kept in his room. He found, uncorked, and already had fingers slicked up by the time that his door rattled behind the bookshelves. He propped himself up against the end of his bed and was already stripping out of his trousers as he listened to Bull struggle.

“Having troubles are we?” He called, pressing a slicked up finger against him hole.

“Let me in kadan!” Bull laughed.

“That would be letting you off easy, you have to work for the prize” He said, hands shaking with excitement.

While Bull worked on muscling his way through, throwing his shoulder against the door time and time again, he worked on getting himself ready. He was sure that a few kicks to Bull’s stubborn skull were enough to get him to do it, but the point of the romp was to be rough and aggressive with one another. Might as well be ready when he came in? His back was killing him at this point anyway…

He managed to just squeeze in a third finger when Bull worked the door open enough to squeeze himself into the room. The panting warrior just shoved the wreckage back into to place to substitute a door before turning and looking at him with hungry eyes. He focused on working his third finger in, not willing to feel pain down there if he could help it.

A wicked smile crossed Bull’s face and he stomped forward, pulling his shoulder guard off and tossing it aside, and then letting his belt join it and then undoing his pants. The big creature had himself in hand, fully erect and even wet at the tip with excitement. It got shoved into his face as he worked himself open and he grabbed it before glaring up at Bull.

He hoped that Bull liked biting.

He bit into the retracted foreskin and pulled. Bull grunted, his face flushing with arousal none the less. Letting it snap back, he softly sank his teeth into the flesh, and then did it harder until Bull reacted positively. His slicked up fingers grabbed harshly and stroked with a little too much power as he bit and nibbled along the head, getting Bull more than ready to take him when he was ready.

Bull’s big mitts went to the back of his head and as he took flesh in the mouth, forced his head forward.

Because of his size, he could actually swallow a few inches of Bull’s erection, which he was forced to do with Bull’s strength, gagging as it hit his gag reflex. Glaring darkly, his free hand went to Bull’s sack and yanked on it harshly as he tried to breathe through his nose. But that just caused the bigger warrior to moan and groan above him, so he grabbed the full orbs in his hands and tried to crush them until Bull yelped.

Letting his head free, he glared up at Bull through watery eyes before pulling his slippery fingers out of himself. Bull grabbed his hair and yanked him to his feet before pushing him onto the bed. He lashed out with his feet and got Bull twice in the gut before Bull knocked his feet and, grabbed his thighs as hard as he could, and forced his legs open and his ass up enough that he was presented a good enough of a target.

With a thrust of his hips, Bull pushed a few inches inside of him, making him thankful that he had taken the time to prepare himself. When Bull tried to force more, his arm snapped out and caught Bull in the jaw with a firm crack. Bull grinned down at him, another streak of red dripping down from his lips, before lurching forward and pinning his arms above his head, using his knees to pin his legs.

“Do you submit yet kadan?” Bull asked sweetly, despite his blood smeared smile.

“Just fuck me already Bull” He spat.

And that Bull did, and he was merciless about it. He pulled back before slamming down, pulled back and slammed down. And with how he was positioned, his sweet spot was getting hit with each thrust or knocked on when Bull briskly pulled himself. Harder and harder, Bull seemed to pull out all the stops and used his full strength. He was positive that he was not going to be able to walk the next day for numerous reasons, but this was the final straw.

Bull grinned down at him as he was undone. Pleasure and pain was slurry throughout his body, and as his sweet spot was getting abused, pleasure was slowly drowning his thoughts. He started moaning underneath the bigger warrior, groaning as his trapped body was tormented with sensations. And he was so close already, so close…

“Bull, Buuuughlllll” He pleaded.

Bull bent over even more and bit into his horn stump. Hard. His eyes crossed as he came all over his chest, feeling the pleasure just drown him. But even as he tightened down on Bull, Bull did not release and he kept getting pounded despite the painful sensitivity. His teeth came together, grinding as he screamed and voiced his discomfort before he started feeling it again. And then he could not hold back the moans.

Damn the Inquisition, damn his companions, and damn their need to govern him. 

Bull was moaning and grunting above him, getting close finally. Or perhaps he was holding out? In that case, he was sure of his inability to move afterwards. In not the position was going to end up killing him instead.

Bull kept thrusting into him, making the renewed pleasure grow. But their game was not yet over. Their sweat skin made it too easy to slip one of his arms free and then dig his nails into Bull’s chest and simply drag his nails across the skin, leaving vivid marks behind. Sweat got into the open marks and Bull grunted above him, thrusting losing any form of control. His nails went into the bigger warrior’s back and clawed there as well, and kept clawing much to the bigger warrior’s delight.

Finally, Bull slammed his hips down one last time and kept his hips planted there for several long moments. He felt hot liquid inside of him, deep inside with how deep Bull had himself planted. And here that he mewled out another release that left him reeling.

And it was here that he hoped that his aching body could finally seek help. Here that he hoped that Bull would finally relent, and that they could relax for a moment. It was here that he wished a great many things that did not come true.

As Bull pulled back… and slammed forward again, sparking another round.

~*~

When he opened his eyes again. He could tell that it was dark out judging by the candle lit by his bedside. And…

Strange, he did not hurt as much as he thought he would-

Two powerful hands dug into his shoulder blades, working out the kinks with ease. He let out a small groan and just let it happen, not caring that Bull fucked him until he was coming dry. Just that he was now getting taken care of after all that bullshit and he could take a breather.

As Bull moved down his back, thick finger occasionally brushed to the side, touching the bruises. He hissed gently into the pillow, causing Bull’s fingers to pull back and go back to messaging his sore body. Gently down his back, and then skipping down to his thighs, and then down the length of his legs and even his feet got messaged.

Partially putty, Bull gently turned him onto his back. And seeing his sliver opened eyes, Bull grinned down weakly at him. He saw the swelling on his lower lip where he had punched and bitten, and the swollen cheek he had cracked open. His nose was also slightly red.

“Kadan” Bull said softly and sweetly.

He managed to groan in response.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost done”

His really was putty in the bigger warrior’s hands as they moved across his sore body. Bull knew just where to put pressure and how to apply it until his sore muscles relaxed and soothed themselves. And he was a boneless mess when Bull pulled his hands away and started to get off the bed.

He made a noise, getting Bull’s attention.

“Sorry, figured that you were mad at me”

He groaned deeply, and sat up only for every injury in his body to suddenly remind him that they were there and every relaxed muscle to sudden relock back up. He let out a long moan of pain that had Bull back at his side in a second.

He flopped onto the larger warrior and managed to grumble out

“Stay”

With a sigh, Bull gently laid him back in bed and flipped him onto his back so he could begin the message all over again, working from his shoulders down, humming gently underneath his breath. And it was to the gentleness that he felt asleep. And when he awoke, Bull was still there with him, and that gave him the strength to overlook his sore body and get his dumb arse to the healers like he should have earlier.

But he brought things back to patch Bull up, so the larger warrior was not too angry about waking up alone.


	23. Marquis of Serault(The-Scholar)/Wayward Bard-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Marquis of Serault(the Scholar)/ The Wayward Bard. Anal sex.
> 
> The Marquis is just plain tired of the day, and hopes to finish it on a high note with dinner with his bard for the night, not knowing that the bard also hopes to finish on a high note.
> 
> I finished the Last Court a few days ago, ended up using secrets to get the Divine's favor or most everything else. Thankfully did not end up having to blackmail her

He trotted through his castle, dripping blood across the fancy carpets while the servants and the many nobles that lingered in his house with greedy minds gaped at him.

Several bandit raids in a row and finally two assignation attempts left him positively sticky with blood. And several arrows lodged in his armor, plus the mud on his boots and the red sticky sword still in his hand did little to help.

They could all sod off. He had been the bookworm most of his life, could they really blame him for not being skilled with his sword? Could they blame him for being stressed about removing the stain on his family’s name? They could, but he did not care. They could all fuck off and leave him be.

“My Grace, Serah Bard wishes to-“

He pulled his belt off and tossed it to the Banker. Five bags worth of royals in goods he managed to earn from the bandits and the assassins.

“Get a good meal ready for him, he’ll be my last appointment for today and then the lot of you can sod off” He snapped.

~*~

He soaked in the bath the entire time it took dinner to cook, the time to gather a good wine, and to fetch Serah Bard. And as much as it pained him to, he forwent his evening dress and got dressed in a simple but elegant suit.

The dance of politics was a delicate and frustrating dance to learn. While he hated every movement, every sly dancer that tried to steal partners, every dancer that just went prancing about on toes and every dancer that went about trying to drug the wine and get the host drunk, he sadly knew the steps to it.

Kill some bandits here, place some money in a man’s pocket here, listen to this woman and take her advice, put some there here and get something back over there. Politics was always back and forth and he would have rather read a good book about science rather than politics, but he was in charge now, so politics was supposed to be his main skill now.

In his quarters, a small but decorative table had been draped in a thick sheet of silk and was currently being layered with dishes. Serah Bard was sitting at the table, reading something on a long sheet of parchment.

“Good evening” He said, sounding tired.

“And good evening to you, my Grace” Serah Bard grinned before turning the paper his way to show a rather lovely scribble of him leading a charge of men against a bandit raid “Look who inspired someone!”

“Well, at least they left the Shame out of something for once” He sighed, sitting down across from the bard and popping the cork with his teeth much to the cringe of the servants.

Pouring himself a hefty glass, he poured some into the held out glass of the bard before leaning back to take a long drink. The nice flush was nice, but he knew there was no way to get drunk off the wine. It was too weak, too light, and too fruity and weighed down with spices and expensive ingredients that had nothing to do with wine to begin with. He wished he could drink the heavy liquors of the common people without someone calling him a ill fitting bastard.

“Hmm, lovely vintage” Serah Bard hummed.

He only grunted before a plate with fancy sliced meats and cheeses was placed in front of him and the servants left.

“Ah… I think these are goat meat and goat milk cheese” Serah Bard said, taking up a small fork and picking at it, looking none too enthused about it.

He took up a large fork and stabbed several pieces of both before stuffing them into his mouth and chewing loudly, much to the amusement of Serah Bard.

“Good to see that my Grace still retains his graces”

He glared darkly at the bard before stuffing his mouth again and then washing it down with wine. Picking up the last bits, he stuffed them into his mouth and chewed as Serah Bard watched.

“You know, you’ve come a long way in these past few months” Serah Bard mused, reluctantly nibbling on some of the meat before washing it down with a heavy dose of wine “When you first placed in charge, you were all skin and bones and a nervous, shaking mess. And now look at you, nothing but confidence, clever as a demon, and dare I say that the sun and exercise has done nothing but favors for you, my Grace”

Swallowing thickly, he cocked an eyebrow at the bard.

“Are you getting at something, Serah Bard? Did you flirt with someone’s daughter again when you shouldn’t have? I hate when you try to buttery me up just to help you get out of a mess” He sighed only for the bard to sigh at him.

“I am not getting at anything, my Grace. Cannot I not compliment my Graces progress? His wit and clever tongue? His good looks?”

“You could, but you never do except when you want something out of me”

“Perhaps I am aiming to get something out of you” Serah Bard grinned.

“Well stop, I’ve had a long day and I’m tired” He said firmly.

“Of course, my Grace… more wine?”

The main dish was a thick Orelisan stew made with poultry and vegetables. He served himself two bowls before digging into the fancy crackers and sliced bread provided, watching Serah Bard at best nibble on his own meal. And he would have wondered why the bard was not eating much, but he was too busy trying to fill his own stomach.

When that was done, they found a platter with small cakes and he devoured three of those before deeming himself full and carefully cleaning his own face off. And then he looked to the bard.

“You’re acting strange” He said flatly.

“Oh?”

“The last two times we did this, you stuffed yourself silly and drank yourself out cold” He said “And whenever I hold banquets, you do the same there. So what’s different today?”

“Hmm… perhaps I’m getting ready for something?”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes. And before I forget, I must tell you about what I learned observing the nobles today” Serah Bard grinned “Better fill your glass, this is going to be good”

~*~

For a good two hours he listened to Serah Bard tell him the latest gossip. Which nobles were whining about him behind his back, which ones were trying to get away from paying him taxes, which ones insulted him when his back were turned, which one told false tales about him to sully his name. And then the ones that lusted after him, the ones that tried to bride him with gifts because they actually liked him, which ones thought of spreading word of his work and get trade flowing for him.

And by that time he was pleasantly tipsy. He found himself relaxing quite a bit, not nearly as tense as when he had arrived. And each time Serah Bard tipped off his glass, he managed a small smile.

Finally, Serah Bard offered something

“Tell me, my Grace, are you in need of a message? Your shoulders look tense and going to be would only lead to soreness and stiffness in the morning” Serah Bard offered gently.

“Hmm… that sounds nice” He said.

Serah Bard stood up and circled around to his chair, before placing hands that were far too warm on his shoulders and giving them a squeeze. He sighed and relaxed as the man’s talented fingers dug into his tense shoulders and worked the kinks out from his neck and down to the very ends of his shoulders.

And with each kink worked out of his shoulders, he felt himself relax more and more until he was a mushy pile in his chair and humming with satisfaction underneath his breath. And then he felt Serah Bard’s fingers at his collar, popping open the button.

“Huh?”

“You look a little flushed, I only thought to cool you down” Serah Bard smiled.

“…You attempts to get into my pants are rather cliché” He said flatly.

“Found out so soon am I?” Serah Bard “Well, if the truth must be revealed, can I know how I did?”

“…Why not? Come here you drunk, sexy bastard”

~*~

He rocked his hips, taking in breaths through his clenched teeth. A soft hand on his hip drew his gaze down to the man he was riding on, grinning up at him. The other hand trailed along his stomach, tracing the lines of his growing abs and tracing his belly button before running up to touch his ribs.

He tried to focus on the thing filling him up, stretching him open. It seemed that the Bard had not been totally bragging about what he was packing, and he could feel it. He focused on his breathing, trying not to lose his mind with the pressure against his sweet spot. Not that the soft hands lovingly touching him were helping him any.

“You’re feeling it” Bard said quietly.

He rocked his hips to answer, breathing deeply as he felt his body flush darkly. He bent his legs on either side of the bard’s sides, bracing his fee against the bed, and lifting his hips up a bit before dropping them, feeling the slide of flesh against flesh and panting from the friction. The bard grunted underneath him, grabbing his hips, smooth fingers digging into the muscle and trying to encourage him to do it again.

With the steady hands on his hips, he kept moving. He kept lifting himself and dropping himself, impaling himself time and time again while he felt his body flush darkly and felt the body underneath him grunt and pant and get warmer and warmer. The bard was muttered his name in that smoky voice, like a chant.

He could feel the pressure in his pelvis increasing, getting worse and worse until he thought that it would break and he could not hold back, it felt too good-

A sly hand grabbed his bouncing erection and gave it a few strokes and he let out a mewling moan as he spent himself, feeling heat inside of himself a few moments later as the bard moaned underneath him.

Panting deeply, he eased off the man and flopped next to him, feeling an arm wrap around him as he nestled against the bard’s shoulder. He felt some rough scratch his cheek and realized that it was the scar left behind from the one assassin that the bard threw himself in front of. He could not help but think that perhaps it really was affection from the bard, as he let his eyes close and finally get some rest.

~*~

In the morning he had a killer hangover and was snuggled up against a slyly grinning bard.

“Stop smiling, you look like the cat that got the cream” He grumbled, playfully tugging on the man’s beard.

“Technically, I am though” Serah Bard grinned.

“Right, right, now I need to get up… long day of listening to people bitch and problems that can’t solve themselves” He sighed, reluctantly peeling himself from the warm body in his bed.

“Shall I be here tonight? Give you a nice message after your long day?” Serah Bard suggested as he bent down to gather up his clothing.

“…Fine. Come when the guards change shifts”

“As you wish, my Grace” Serah Bard purred.


	24. Isabela/Merrill-(f/f fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Isabela/Merrill, implied M!Hawke/Fenris. Fluff.
> 
> She can't cheer Hawke up, but she can try with a certain Dalish elf, and maybe learning something new along the way.
> 
> I apologize right off the bat for the poor quality of this. Computer troubles have lead me to writing this on a friend's kindle with a rather strict autocorrect function. So if something is oddly worded, I am sorry.

It was a rowdy evening in the Hanged Man. 

Most everyone was celebrating the death of the blood mage that had stalked their streets for years before Hawke killed him for harming his own mother. And while everyone was celebrating around the Champion, said infamous apostate's blonde head was on a table and a powerful drink in one of his hands. It was the wise decision of everyone there to leave him alone, so the party raged on around him while the barkeeper and his girls kept his glass full and Fenris kept him company.

As she stole a drink from a serving girl, she looked over at the pretty ex-slave and gave a jerk of her head towards Hawke when green eyes met hers. Fenris shook his head and patted Hawke's back, showing the complete lack of responce. After a moment of watching, the pretty mage lifted his head enough to take a hearty swallow of his drink and then went back to laying on the dirty table. Still just as miserable as when he walked in, perhaps just now drunk atop everything else.

Let the man wallow, he had just lost his mother to blood magic and everyone had already forgotten about the latter bit. He had earned the right to drink his suffering away for evening. Let the healing begin tomorrow at the earliest, when the memories were not as sharp and his mother was buried in the ground with only her own damned body parts. 

In the mean time, there was someone that she could cheer up. A dainty little elf girl at the main counter, staring dejectedly at the chipped, wooden cup in her curled hands while people bustled around her. Occasionally, the barkeeper would pause taking orders to fill her glass with this weak red colored liquid before smoothly returning to his orders. Leaving Merrill alone with all the noise and bustle around her.

Merrill always did seem out of place in the city. Wither it was her ears, the garbs or the tattoos, poor Merrill always stood out against the dirty stone city like a green thumb. Like a virgin on a ship of seasoned sailors. Like a white fluffy cloud against a storm. And she seemed just as out of place now as she always did, the wilting daisy among the dull, drunken rubble of Kirkwall. One of the few tavern goers that was not joining the festivities because they were present for the blood mage's demise, and consequently, witness to his horrific experiments to innocent women.

Swaggering over to the poor thing, she clapped the elf on the shoulder and gave her a smile when those big, innocent eyes looked up at her.

"Oo-oh, Isabela... h-how do ya do?" Merrill muttered, almost to herself.

"Just fine. No one has been counting drinks, keeping tabs on tabs and letting people have fun. No here's a real kicker, how are you, Kitten?"

"F-fi-fine, I suppose. The man behind the counter is giving me juice for free, but I have to stay up here"

Cocking an eyebrow at the greasy, burly man, he just shrugged.

"Like having a flower up here" He muttered.

Shrugging the man off, she noted the smell of the juice drifting potently from Merrill's cup. Smelled like overripe cherries and sour oranges. Had to be that cheap pressed stuff that he put into drinks so that he could overcharge for the piss cheap, rat piss alcohol he served. Made drinks way too sweet in her opinion, so to drink it straight was slightly impressive. Then again, it was the embodiment of sugary sweetness drinking it.

"Come on, Kitten. Enjoy yourself tonight, we won" She said sweetly.

"I-I will, soon" Merrill muttered.

"I know sweetness, you saw something awful, something terrible, but-"

"Hawke hates me" Merrill blurted out "You should have seen the look on his face when Mistress Hawke-!" Merrill paused to bite her tongue before looking down at her drink. "A-am I a terrible person, Isabela?"

"... No, never. Don't think too much about what Hawke says or does over the next few weeks or so. He's rightfully mad and hurt and he's going to lash out at everyone" She said.

"But... but..." Merrill trailed off, the silence deafening over the massive din of the tavern.

Sighing through her nose, she mulled over what to do next when a few drunken tavern goers managed to gather enough coherency to play a few home made instruments. A jaunty tune started up, something that she knew well.

"Come on, Kitten" She said, tugging the little elf to her feet and then dragging her to a clear enough spot on the floor.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to teach you a traditional dance from my homeland" She said.

Merrill stood wide eyed at her as she directed the bewildered girl's hands to her waist and then the other clasped in one of her own hands. Looking up at her, she just smiled at the girl before directing her body with her own. She stumbled for a solid five minutes as they twirled. Around and around, until her dainty feet caught themselves and she actually started dancing along. Merrill looked at her feet, surprised that they were doing something graceful for once, watching as she marched them from one side of the tavern to the other, twirled her round and round, dragging a far too thin thigh up to rest on her hip so that she could dip her down low.

After that, Merrill started to move with her. Clumsy at first, steps fumbled here and there, the grip too tight on her waist, almost losing her in a dip. But she started to move with her, fluid and grace like she had never seen from Merrill before, large eyes blown wide with excitement and her face flushed with life as her heartbeat pounded away. When she twirled, she was not too stiff and scared. When she was pressed close as they moved, she did squeak and bluff. When she was dipped, she did not look like she was facing an angry Fenris charging at her. Instead she was... smiling.

That pure and sweet and innocent smile was plastered on her face once again. She heard Merrill's breathless chuckles as they moved, the way that the air rushed from her lungs in a pleased gasp each time she was dipped, the girlish giggles as her thighs were pulled up to dip her down. The warm smiles as she was twirled around hard enough to have her hair in her eyes.

Finally the tune ended, and they stood flush against one another, breathing hard from the exertion and flushed from the heat. Merrill's eyes were blown wide and the greens of her tattoos almost glowing against her flushed cheeks. And my, up close the earthy smell of the elf seemed rather erotic.

Another tune started up, more for drunken stumbling then the passionate and hands on dancing of her almost forgotten homeland. And she pulled away with a clever enough smile that Merrill did not know where her thoughts were drifting to.

"Enjoy yourself, Kitten?"

"Yes! You make much more sense now"

"Oh?"

"If you dance like that in your homeland, then there's a reason you act like you do" Merrill grinned before taking her hands abruptly "Can I teach you one now?"

Before she could protest, the dainty elf started flapping her arms around in a rather goofy manner, stomping her feet like a child and prancing about. And it took a few minutes of giggling at the sight to realize that it was the dance. And a few more moments of laughing to realize that it was not entirely silly.

It was... prime, animalistic, pure and light hearted. Movements meant to mimic the movements of animals with human like limbs and feet. It was the forgotten stories of her people conveyed through movements so it would not be stolen, meant to teach and convey without clumsy lips and tongues. And the more she watched, the more she liked the dance that embodied the innocent elf. 

After but a few minutes, she repeated the movements, the dance shortness due to lost history no doubt. But she carefully observed, watched, memorized. When they began thrice, she mirrored the dainty elf's moves, much to Merrill's delight. It was a bit rough, a bit difficult as the movements were so jerky and abrupt. But she got the hang of it, ignoring the drunken looks she got as she pranced around with her friend.

After a few dozen repeats of the dance, they were laughing at each other as they had fun. And everyone was too drunk to ruin their good fun. They just enjoyed themselves until they ran out of breath and needed a moment, going up to the main counter to get drinks.

"That was so much fun!" Merrill chirped.

"It was, wasn't it Kitten?"

Merrill looked her straight in the eyes... and then stood on her tiptoes to steal a kiss right from her lips before shyly leaning back and blushing red.

"I-I-I sorry, I-I didn't mean-" 

She only smiled coyly down at the cute, stuttering elf.

"Oh, no offence taken, Kitten"


	25. M!Cadash/Iron-Bull/Dorian-(m/m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male Cadash/Iron-Bull/Dorian. Threesome, m/m/m, anal sex, oral sex, anal fingering, size difference.
> 
> Cadash wants some, but can't pick between Bull and Dorian. So he doesn't.
> 
> Request for an Inquisitor/Iron-Bull/Dorian threesome. I threw in my Carta boy that I recently started playing and really enjoy, I hope the requester doesn't mind. Also, still on Kindle, so sorry for the general lack of quality.
> 
> Also, can we avoid slang in requests please? I had to ask a straight friend what a taco meant when referring to a lady

Being a Surfacer had a great many perks. Such as, he was not confined to the stuffiness of his fellow dwarves had in most everything. Not need to worry about politics, no need to worry about Stone sense, no need to worry about sireing a kid whose supposed to something in society, no need to worry about looking good in public. Of course, he then needed to worry about the Carta.

Thankfully, his job was the least stressful of all Carta jobs. Just sell ill gotten goods to rich traders that sold to rich Noble houses and squeeze all the coin he could out of them. His clever tongue and disarming smile, and wicked shot with a bow, made life easy for him. And even if the Carta paid shite, his pay still allowed him to have some good old Surfacer fun. 

Loose tavern skirts, loose tavern boys, ales and meads, smoking leaves, leathers and binds. Oh, he found out a good deal about himself before the Conclave shite went down. 'Boobs and dicks' that summed up his sex life, a lover of the boys just as much as the girls, so long as they were his type and willing, then in his bed they went. He got his fill of all types before getting that damned Anchor carved into his hand.

All that Inquisition work and he could feel himself becoming a very dull boy. Reports, dealing with noble problems, recruiting agents and the like, closing rifts and getting Skyhold rebuilt and into livable conditions. He could feel his balls going blue in his armor as he was driven mad underneath all the stress of being the Inquisitor. And he thought that he would lose his mind... until he got a bit of attention from two parties.

One being the Iron-Bull. Now, domination was not entirely his thing, but for the Bull he would be. A big brute that size had to be packing something of note in his fashion disaster pants, and the last time he had a male Qunari, he spent three enjoyable days not walking. That night was a night to remember, and Bull was even bigger then that one lad, had to be.

And the other, Dorian. A very pretty man, Dorian was, and he was sure that Dorian was very talented with his mage fingers and his clever tongue. Not only that, but he eyed Dorian's rear enough to know that the man had a very fine ass hidden underneath his armor. And he loved, loved humans, especially if he got a chance to get at something not from the Free Marches.

But then there was the problem of picking one. Bull made clear that once he found a good one, that they would get his full attention. And that would mean he would feel obliged for it to go both ways and not see anyone too. And he liked a bit of flavor in his sex life. Just getting his ass dommed would get boring after awhile, and he would basically be where he started.

And Dorian was a sweet guy, and he was sure that he could get a good number of passionate, sweaty nights out of the man before he got bored. But the same deal as with Bull, and he would get bored before long. And he certainly did not want to do that to Dorian, he was far too nice and had gone through too much shite in his life for that.

And there he was, torn about what to do about both their advances, when Bull of all people came up with a brilliant plan.

***

"I haven't had a good threesome since those elf siblings a year or so back" He happily grinned as the three of them stripped of their clothing.

"Oh?" Bull chuckled.

"Yeah, tried to steal my coin purse when I was... busy. But a man like me doesn't do well in my line of business if I had let 'em get away with it" He said, taking in Bull's impressive biceps and pectorals.

"I suppose being a big, bad, Carta boy would require one to have at least some skills" Dorian teased.

"Ha, ha, I'll show why taverns love having me show up" He grunted, dropping his pants.

"Oh my" Dorian purred "I didn't realize that dwarves were so... thick"

"To make up for the lack of length" He grinned, giving himself a rough stroke, his thick fingers almost wrapping around his thick erection.

"Bigger is not always better" Dorian noted.

"Just more fun" Bull laughed.

They managed to focus enough to get out of all their clothing and let each other see what they were all packing. Bull was just as big as he had hoped, and covered in those lovely ridges that Qunari men had, uncut like most men in Thedus. Dorian was average, but with a ring through the cut head, and the same lovely color of his yummy lips. Bull had scars all over, just a dash of hair along his legs. Dorian was smooth, well kept skin with neatly trimmed pubic hair.

"So, I don't care where I end up in what should be a tangle of limbs here shortly, anyone want to be clear about anything before we start?" He grinned.

"I prefer to top" Bull grinned.

"I don't mind either way" Dorian smiled "And am eagerly awaiting the Inquisitor to put his clever tongue to use"

Grinning up at the human, he grabbed Dorian's erection and stroked it before pressing his tongue to the head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bull starting to stroke himself off to the display, grinning broadly. Smirking, he continued licking along the flesh, watching the altus flush darkly underneath his attentions.

He focused on Dorian, carding the altus' balls in one hand and using his free one to work whatever he was not using his. Dark fingers found his shaggy hair, getting a firm grip as he slowly drove Dorian mad. And though it had been awhile since he had a dick in his mouth, skills just slightly rusty, he grinned as he found the altus quickly getting dragged to the edge. He even started to taste trace amounts of Dorian's bitter excitement.

"W-wow, you're good" Dorian gasped.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he moved his hand, relaxed his throat, and then sucked Dorian down to the base. Dorian bucked harshly, digging deeply into his hair. He breathed deeply through his nose and felt something warm and sticky run down his throat, listening to Dorian moan above him and felt the mage's fingers dig almost painfully in his hair.

Dragging his mouth off the mage's softening erection, letting it perversely flop free and then licking his lips clean of any mess.

"Damn, short mouth is good" Bull grinned.

"Care to see for yourself?" He grinned.

Bull beckoned to his erection, letting him shimmy between those muscular grey thighs, and grabbing the base of the erection and giving the length of it a firm lick. The ridges felt lovely underneath his tongue, and very warm. But he had only had a few licks in before he was encouraged onto his side and his thighs parted. A slyly grinning Dorian only winked at him before ducking his dark head and giving him a lick too.

He sucked what he could in his mouth, lamenting briefly that his mouth was not deep enough to take all of it, using his tongue to stimulate the ridges that he could fit into his mouth. While he did that, Dorian was licking and sucking on him as well. While thickness poised a bit of a problem for him, Dorian could suck on the head and could use his free hand to work the length. Shuddering as both Dorian's tongue and mustache stimulated him, he felt clever fingers feeling along his scrotum and weighing his balls.

A big hand gulped the back of his head, two stumpy fingers trying to get a grip in his shaggy hair. Thankfully not trying to force his head forward, Bull encouraged what he was doing as he sucked on the head, occasionally stopping to slip his tongue into the thick foreskin and stimulate sensitive skin, before sucking on the head again. Bull groaned above him, moaning a deep thunder like moan when he gave the Qunari's balls a firm tug. Damn, that was an attractive moan that he would not mind hearing more of.

Dorian had a breathier, weaker moan as he stuffed his mouth with as much firm flesh that he could. It was a cuter, needy moan that he also found attractive and wanted to hear more off. And the moaning was stimulating him in the best way, causing a tightness to form in his lower stomach and a feathery feeling to tickle his spine. He was getting there if Dorian kept moaning, and Bull was getting there too if the taste on his tongue was anything to go by. He just needed a bit more and...

Dorian squeezed him hard in his working hand, moaning loudly around his erection. He felt the tightness tighten even more and then snap inside of him, letting tingles rush through him and making his joints turn to puddy. He moaned around Bull's erection, shuddering as sensitivity as Dorian swallowed everything he released and then sucked him clean. And still Bull had not busted a nut, so he dug his nails into one of Bull's muscular thighs enough to leave dark grey marks, sucking as hard as he could. And with a deep, rumbly moan, Bull released in his mouth, something sticky and warm hitting the back of his mouth again.

Dorian pulled off as he pulled off Bull, licking his lips and swallowing everything before grinning up at the big, grey brute as he licked his lips clean with slyness etched into his features.

"You are good with that mouth of yours" Bull grinned as Dorian rubbed his face clean.

"Doubting your boss?" He grinned.

"Now I'm not" Bull chuckled.

Dorian finished up only for him to yank the altus into a kiss. Dorian let out a muffled grunt before letting himself get kissed by him, and then melting against him as his talented mouth was put to us. He licked along those pretty lips, making the equally pretty mage shudder against him. He kissed him soothingly, rough hands coming up to cup his face, licking to make him shudder. When he finally got Dorian to break his mouth open, he dove his tongue in and licked and tasted the pretty mage's mouth, and his own bitter taste.

While he was busy with that, he heard Bull move around, and then felt thick, slicked up fingers groping his arse. Being on Bull's left side, he felt two stumpy fingers dig into his arse, before he felt Bull's slicked fingers moving and prodding further and further down until he felt broad fingertips prodding his arsehole.

Dorian grunted into his mouth, and he spied a thick grey arm moving behind Dorian too, likely doing the same thing to the pretty mage. One of his rough hands left Dorian's face and trailed down his chest, rubbing along one of the altus' peaked nipples to make his gasp, trailing down his stomach and then grabbing Dorian's half hard on. He stroked Dorian off as they were both fingered by Bull's thick fingers. And returning his kindness, Dorian grabbed him as well, stroking as he wetly kissed back.

He felt a slight stinging, as he had gone a good long time since he had any true fun. And he occasionally grunted into the kiss as Bull worked him open, though a tender sweep of Dorian's tongue was the trick to distract him from the slight pain. He focused instead on keeping his body relaxed, letting himself get opened up so he could get to the real fun. And he wondered what Bull had in mind. He wanted to ride Bull at least once, having already tasted both of the two once already. But he would be fine if it was Dorian too, but he wanted to feel the stretch of a Qunari again.

A second finger joined the first not too long after, and he felt a third join when two slid in nicely. Bull was getting him ready for something big, did that mean he would get to ride the Bull? He liked to think so! Especially when he felt fingers opening him up as far as they could reach instead of the entrance. Oh, this was going to be good.

Eventually Bull pulled his fingers out, and those big hands pulled them apart and rearranged them... into a fucking disappointing position. Dorian was to take him while his face was once again shoved into Bull's erection. The only interesting thing about the position was that they were laying on Bull's chest with Dorian's fine arse facing Bull's face. And here he was hoping to ride Bull, the rolling waves of disappointment must have registered with said Bull, because he felt a thick hand smack his ass.

"You'll enjoy yourself, no worries" He heard before Dorian was nudged forward.

Sighing through his nose, he grabbed Bull and gave him a few rough strokes as Dorian nudged him back there, testing his laxness before he felt a firm prod down there. He licked the head as he felt something firm slip inside, lodging itself in the entrance, letting him feel the stretch of himself being opened by something foreign, warm and firm. He shuddered, despite the frothing disappoint still lingering. Breathing out his nose, he kept licking Bull, teasing the ridges with the slightest flicks of his tongue, nibbling along the sensitive folds of the foreskin, ducking down to lavish attention to Bull's balls, sucking each into his mouth in turn and getting them shiny with saliva. The whole while, Dorian was pushing further and further into him, spreading him further and further open and letting him reveal in the stretch and delightful burn.

When Dorian planted his hips against his arse he was already sucking as much Qunari dick as he could stuff into his mouth. Both sucking and getting fucked had put a lovely heat to his face, a tightness in his pelvis that foretold of another orgasm soon to wash over him. Now if only Dorian could really work his hips, his need for roughness would be fulfilled. And he was delighted when he felt Dorian's slender fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and then felt Dorian pull back and snap forward with surprising strength that knocked the air from his lungs and made him suck in air through his nose to not choke. It really had been awhile, had it not? And he did miss the feeling. Maybe he was not too disappointed.

He loved the friction that Dorian was causing him, quickly rubbing against his insides with his quick thrusts. And each push in had the mage knocking against his sweet spot, increasing the tightness in his pelvis and causing his toes to curl. And the roughness of Dorian's grip was doing wonders too, the way he could tell that the pretty mage was thrusting with strength, if only the mage's strength.

He wondered vaguely wondered why they were on Bull when Dorian grunted out

"I-I'm close"

And then he felt a hand underneath his chin forcing him off of Bull, and Dorian being bodily lifted away and the feeling of the mage slipping out of him. And he had all of two seconds to be seethingly pissed at Bull before Bull rearranged them so that he was situated in Bull's lap and Dorian in his. And the he could not remember why he was so mad in the first place, grinding against Dorian's fine, fine arse why a rather thick erection grinded between his ares cheeks. He licked his lips eagerly, digging into Dorian's hips and grinding against him too.

"So, ready to ride the Bull?" Bull chuckled by his ear.

"Maker yes" He grinned.

Big hands moved his hips enough that on the next grind, something large prodded his arsehole. He breathed through his mouth as he was pushed into, being fucked by Dorian nothing compared to be spread open by Bull's fat dick. He was being opened further then he had for a good long time, and the intense burn was amazing. Coupled with pushing into Dorian at the same time, feeling the heat and tightness of the altus' body, and hearing the two's moaning was the best.

Bull filled him up all the way up, stretching him until the air was knocked from his lungs. And worming into Dorian until that ass was planted against his lap. Between being filled and filling up another hot body, he could feel the tingles of his coming orgasm. He had gotten so close being fucked by Dorian, and being filled by Bull was doing him no favors, he could not hold out for too long.

A big hand snuck underneath Dorian's left thigh, and he felt a hand underneath his right one. He felt Dorian shudder around him, one of his lean legs moving around until he could brace his feet against the ground. With a breathy moan, the altus lifted his weight with the aid of Bull and pulled himself part way off his dick. And then the hand underneath his thigh moved down to cup his arse, and then lifted him up. He was pushed back into Dorian, Bull's ridges rubbing him all the right ways as it slid out, a deep rumbling moan erupting from the Qunari as he slid out.

He gasped, so close to the edge. Dorian let his weight drop and he was pushed back down onto Bull's dick again, feeling it stretch him open again. Letting that fullness push him right to the edge. So close, so soon, just a bit more. Just a bit more and...

Bull pulled him down harder, pushing himself all the way inside and planting himself in as far as he could go. And that was all he could take, tingles rushed through all his limbs as he slipped himself into Dorian's hot body, moaning through his teeth as he held the mage back against his body. Letting it all rush out and enjoying a second of bliss before there was a rough chuckle behind him.

"If you think we're done, then you're gravelly mistaken" Bull rumbled.


	26. M!Adaar/Josephine-(m/f smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Josephine. Oral sex, vaginal penetration, slight horn stimulation
> 
> All work and no play makes Joise a dull girl, and the Inquisitor cannot have that.
> 
> Sorry, still on the Kindle so the quality still leaves something to be desired. 
> 
> Also, HOLY SHITE! We've almost reached 10000 hits and 200 kudos! This is so awesome of you guys, those are huge numbers for something I thought would go nowhere! I love your faces, awesome readers! But what should I do in celebration? A special one-shot? Set up something like a tumblr so people can anon requests for shorter ficlets? Reboot the twins to fit more witb tbe game? Any suggestions?

Briefly before midnight and most everyone was asleep, curled protectively where ever they laid their heads, not thinking or dreaming about the Inquisition.

"Lucky bastards" She grumbled.

Stuck at her desk, she finished yet another report with a flourish of her signature before throwing it onto the growing pile and grabbing another. One more down and another seventeen to go before the pile from that day was done. And then all the reports for the next day would stack up.

It would not have been so hard if not both her assistants quit on her. Pampered little shits demanded a pay raise that the Inquisition could not afford until they got more noble backing, and they left, leaving the work of ten to one instead of at least three. She was losing so much sleep over all the work she was trying to catch up on.

With a sigh she finished off the latest repetition with her signature and was about to reach for another when she happened to hear a soft knock on the door.

If this is someone giving me more reports! I'll scream.

"Come in" She called out.

The door quietly cracked open and a familiar horned head popped in.

"Joise?" The Inquisitor greeted quietly.

"Inquisitor, how can I help you?" She sighed.

"Wondered where you were, you never came to bed" He said softly "Still not done here?"

"Sorry, but I'm not. I still have... sixteen to go" She sighed.

"Why don't you come to bed? Your files will be there in the morning" He offered.

"And let them get add to tomorrow's? I'll try and be done soon"

"... I was hoping to surprise you..." The Inquisitor sighed.

"With what?"

"There were two scribes among those citizens I saved earlier today, convinced them that they would prefer safe jobs helping the Inquisition's ambassador then training to fight" He smiled.

"That is... so thoughtful and sweet of you... thank you"

"So leave those reports of yours for tomorrow"

She smiled sweetly... and then coyly.

"My dear, let me show you my gratitude"

"Huh?"

In truth, she had thought about the complete and utter lack sex in her romance with the Inquisitor as of late. Too much work and long hours without her assistants, and nearly three weeks had gone by without any loving from her gentle grey giant. And now that she finally had time to breathe... it was the first thing that her mind went too.

Encouraging the Inquisitor with a crook of her finger, she carefully cleared her desk of everything and took a seat, wrapping her arms around the Inquisitor as he got close. He bent his horned head down enough to kiss her, bringing a sigh to her lips. The Inquisitor was always a good kisser, knowing just how to move his lips, just the right pressure to use, the breathtaking grunts that he used.

When he pulled back, there was a smear of red along his lower lip. He licked at it and made a face like a disgusted child, making her giggle.

"I've never heard you complain before" She giggled.

"Never really minded before" The Inquisitor said before getting down on his knees "Mind if I wash the taste out with something tastier?"

With a few fumbles, buckles and buttons, and a momentary bout of goofiness as her dress got caught on one of the Inquisitor's horn, her dress was tossed aside and her breechcloth slipped down her thighs enough that the Inquisitor could lean forward and lick her around her vulva and then teasingly tracing her entrance.

Shuddering as tingles of pleasure started to build, she leaned back and let the Inquisitor go to town on her. If there was one thing that she was surprised about the Inquisitor, it was how talented his mouth was. It was only one of the many reasons why she could not look at his mouth outside moments of intimacy, else she remember what those clever lips and tongue did to her.

The inquisitor lifted her hips up a bit so that he could really get his face between her thighs, feeling the hard bridge of his nose bump against her engorged clit. A hand came up to his head, rubbing along the base of his curved horns and to playfully tease his pointed ears. She heard him moan against her skin, the frequency of his tongue increasing as he was teased. She worked her nails across his scalp as tingles and pleasure worked itself across her body, feeling the tightness in her pelvis that foretold of an orgasm.

The Inquisitor caught her clit between his lips and tugged it, pulling a gasp from her throat. He really was good with his mouth. Just a bit more and-

She moaned her way through an orgasm, collapsing on her desk as she shuddered against the Inquisitor's mouth, feeling his tongue pull every bit of pleasure out of her before pulling back to lick his wet lips.

Grinning up at him, she flipped on her stomach, bent over her own work desk, and slowly swayed her hips at him.

"We're not done yet, your Grace" She grinned, biting her lower lip.

Shyly undoing the strings to his trousers, he pushed them down enough to work his erection out of his breechcloth. With a bit of spit, he pressed the tip against her and gently pressed into her. One of his big hands grabbed her hip to keep her stead, the other slipped underneath her breastband to start lovingly work over her left breast as he bent over her to kiss her shoulders and neck.

Oh how she missed the feeling, being filled up and feeling those ridges rub against her just the right way. And how he tenderly paid attention to her, well aware that the size difference could seriously harm her if he was selfish. The way he moved his hips slowly, letting her feel the ridges grind against her sensitive spots and truely feel the thickness slide in and out of her.

"Joise" The Inquisitor moaned into her ear.

And that deep, throaty, masculine moan was to die for. And if he getting all those sweet spots, then she was going to cum again. And it sounded like the Inquisitor was getting there too. The hand on her hip was gripping hard enough to leave a bruise, and the hand squeezing her breast was also pinching her nipple desperately, wanting her to clamp down on him.

She felt breathing against her ear. Wet, hot and heavy breathing laced with deep, rumbly moaning. She turned her head enough and felt those talented lips crush against hers, a strong tongue pushing into her mouth and letting her taste the lingering traces of her pleasure still on his tongue.

She mewled her way through a second, sudden orgasm, squeezing down on him. She heard him moan deeply and felt warmness inside of her.

***

"You seem happier today, Joise" Leliana pointed out as she finished another report with the flourish of her signature.

"Oh?" She happily hummed.

"You have once to snap at anyone from distracting you, or sighing when given more work" The Nightingale said.

"The Inquisitor's gift assistants have been a blessing" She happily explained.

"I see..." Leliana muttered with a hint of doubt.

An assistant came in then.

"The Inquisitor is judging someone ambassador"

"Of course" Josiephine smiled before getting up only for her knees to go weak and almost collapse to the ground.

"Joise?" Leliana questioned.

She got back up and nonchalantly fixed her hair, smiling sweetly.

"Stood up too fast" She chuckled before walking out of the room with a bit of a limp.

"Joise, are you sure you're alright? This isn't the first time I've seen you limp"

"Nothing is wrong!" She quickly snapped before hurriedly leaving the room.

***

"So... you and Ruffles?" Varric asked the hulking Inquisitor as they prepared the hall for Judgement.

"....yes?" The Inquisitor said.

"...so you're the reason she hasn't been able to walk straight! Here I thought it was one too many fancy parties with cheese that tasted like Despair" Varric laughed.

"...I can't help the size difference" The Inquisitor grumbled through a dark blush.

"Might want to go easier on her, Grey. Half the court is worried about that 'mysterious' limp of hers" Varric laughed as the Inquisitor blushed harder and harder.


	27. F!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/f smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Female!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Oral sex, small breast play, light bondage, light BDSM, vaginal penetration.
> 
> She just wanted to keep him to her bed, and her bed alone, not knowing that her means of keeping his eyes on her were also working his way into her heart.
> 
> Requests are now free
> 
> Also: 10000 hits! *runs screaming into the night* Everyone that contributed to that count is absolutely amazing, as well as all the people that sent in requests, and all the people that left kudos and nice comments! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!<3

Velvet both looked and and felt good against her skin. The soft black looked good with her bronzed skin, and felt better then the leather that she was normally bound in. Not that the leather felt bad, per say, but she prefered the softness of the velvet ties around her wrists and eyes then the cool, smooth and heavy weight of the leather that Bull usually used.

She wondered what was so special about that night, that she got velvet ties to tie her wrists to the headboard instead of leather, and velvet tied around her eyes while Bull leaned down between her parted thighs and used that crass mouth of his to drive her mad. Her mouth hung open as she freely moaned into the air that she could not see but that keenly smelled like sweat and sex.

She gasped for air between moans as Bulk tried to bring her to a fourth climax with just his tongue and lips. She was buzzing with so much sensitivity that it was just getting easier and easier for him to send her over the edge. And with her thighs trapped between his horns and shoulders, she was powerless to stop him, not that she would if she could. Entering their private room robbed her of all power to start, all but that one word that could end it all.

He pushed his tongue deep into her, pulling another squeal from her throat. The sensitivity was borderline painful and was turning her thoughts to mush. She heard a throaty, rumbling moan from Bull. Felt it more really, as it hit her oversensitized fun bits and felt like a deep rumble against her. Her hips bucked against his mouth, another moan escaping her. She felt his rough fingers dig into her hips, feeling the stumps of the two shortened fingers dig in deeper to get a better grip.

Her toes curled against Bull’s back, heels digging into the thick muscles there as she was edged closer and closer towards that fourth orgasm. She felt warm drip down as her body winded up further and further for another orgasm, and the previous orgasms still dripping out. And the saliva from the broad strokes of Bull’s strong tongue as he licked it all up.

His blunt teeth found her clit again, giving it a short tug and then licking it with several broad strokes. She heels worked harder into Bull’s back, her trapped hips trying to force more attention out of the big Qunari, getting nothing in return but frustration. He just kept tormenting, slowly and surely edging her towards climax rather then just give it to her. Just a bit more, she was so close, and he refused to get her there.

She just needed needed that bit more and he refused to give it to her. And she had the power to end the torment, just a word away, just a word away. But she knew that Bull could give her a better orgasm, something that made her limbs putty and made it hard to think, a brighter burst so to speak.

So close, so close, so close…

“Buuullllghhh” She managed.

He made a loud slurping sound, causing her to jump and blush more darkly. She prayed and hoped to the gods that someone was not wanting into her room, lest they heard that. Leliana had almost walked in on them their first time, thankfully coming as Bull left instead. To for someone to see her like she was? Oh the whispers, the whispers… She had heard one too many whispers about her being both a Qunari and a mage for her mental health. If they found out that she liked being tied up and fucked senseless-

Bull sucked on her clit directly, finally sending her over the edge and pulling an exceptionally loud and lustful moan from her throat, and sending jolts of tingling pleasure rushing through her system until she was damned near screaming because Bull was still tormenting her clit. She wildly thrashed against his grip and how her legs were trapped, trying to get away as more tingle rushed up and down her spine.

With a mighty heave of her hips that was fueled by sheer will, she slammed for hips forward and buried Bull’s face in between her thighs, smothering him for all of two seconds before he grabbed her hips again and gently pulled away, loudly licking his lips.

“Here I thought you were enjoying yourself” Bull chuckled.

She just fought to catch her breath, limp except the still taunt muscles and tendons in her still tied arms. Her knees had clamped shut on instinct to protect her still over sensitized fun bits. knowing that Bull could just force her legs legs open at any moment, but hoping that Bull at least gave her a few seconds to catch her breath.

“Enjoying yourself, boss?” Bull teased, leaning forward until she felt the heat rolling off the big Qunari’s body. Large hands touched her sweaty thighs, the rough calluses not finding purchase as they slid along her skin to torment her further.

She just focused on catching her breath, slouching in her bonds. Those large hands rubbed along her thighs until the sweat was not so slick, and then began to dig into the tissue and relax the sore and tense muscles. She let out a garbled noise, but let herself get massaged with those big, warm, rough hands as they lovingly touched her.

Strange, Bull was never this degree of attentive before, nor his touches this sweet. Was it because of the necklace…

Bull gently moved her legs, pulling them out but forcing them open. Bull bent down to kiss her kneecaps. And then moved up to kiss along her skin, going over her outer thighs and then to her hip, up her ticklish sides before moving to press a kiss to the unimpressive swell of flesh that was the mass of the breast tissue of her right breast. Her breathing hitched as he sucked slightly and licked along the swell.

She shuddered as he was tormented her still, just finding a new target. She let loose a weak sound as her body shuddered violently with the sensations. The strong tongue licking along the swell, rough lips kissing the spit wetted swell, hot breath against the wet skin. She whined and he took it as a sign of wanting more, moving up to catch the dark, pierced nipple between his teeth to make her moan again. He tongued the tidbit of hardening flesh, tugging very softly on the small stub that pierced the flesh, sucking on it gently and giving it broad, firm licks of his tongue.

And a rough sob escaped her lips as she realized that she was getting hot and bothered yet again. Bull was going to pull yet another orgasm from her, make her writhe and scream again and the thought made her want to cry. It was too much, too much, the sensations were too raw. The safe word tasted so sweet on the tip of her tongue-

And then she heard that word again, grunted underneath his breath.

“Kadan”

She was never part of the Qun, and knew almost no Qunlat words. But he had said that ‘kadan’ meant his heart. It seemed like a sacred word, not something to be said lightly. And… were things that good between them? She only wanted him to herself, and strove to steal his attention from all elsewhere. She knew that the necklace had meant something for a serious relationship, a committed relationship, but did not think that Bull would really want it. She just hoped to whisk away any doubts that she would lose him to one of those pretty elven servers, or an exceptionally handsome man like Dorian. She wanted to be selfish for once in her life, and that selfishness was all directed at Bull. Did he really-

Bull stopped, prying his lips from her nipple. She felt his big, warm body move, pressing closer, and then felt lips on her cheek.

“Are you alright?”

“...Huh?” She managed.

“You went quiet all of a sudden” Bull noted, voice quiet and soft.

“N-nothing” She panted, knowing that he would be able to tell she was lying.He was trained in that sort of thing.

Bull was quiet for a moment, and she could practically hear his mind mulling her words over. Perhaps he knew her doubts?

She heard him sigh through his nose and then felt him lean over her until he was pressed flush against her. She felt something hard bump her chest, and dig in slightly as Bull pressed forward enough for a kiss. While Bull softly pressed his lips against her, letting out pleased little grunts against her mouth, she thought about what could be touching her chest. It had to be hanging off of Bull’s chest, and the only thing that could have been was the necklace she had given him shortly ago. The curved surface of the dragon’s tooth was pressing into the skin and the curve matched the curve of her breast, neatly tucking against the swell. It felt warm from having lain on Bull’s chest for so long.

“Kadan” Bull rumbled against her all too willing lips.

Again with that word… did it really mean something from his mouth to her ear?

Bull lovingly kissed her forehead, moving down to brush his mouth against her clothed eyelids. And then she finally felt his rough hands cupping the backs of her legs, moving the limp weights to wrap around his waist. She felt him press against her, warm and hard with desire. Bull bent over her, she felt hot breath against her sweaty cheeks, and then felt rough lips against hers again as he grinded against her, tormenting her.

She sighed against his mouth, thankful that she had gotten some reprieve from the torment, at least for a bit. Maybe if he would just fuck her and-

“Kadan” Bull grunted against her mouth again, almost insistenting.

“Huh?” She panted back.

“My heart” Bull breathed.

She felt herself scowl, like she normally did when someone was trying to spoon feed her bullshit and a side of lies. And Bull still against her, before thick arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush while Bull muttered against her ear

“My heart, my heart, my heart” He said firmly “My love”

Her breathing caught in her throat.

He did mean it. He really did. And her she thought she was just trying to press him into a monogamous sexual relationship. As it turned out, she was really worming her way into his heart-

Bull kissed her again, adjusting himself until he was pressing against her again. She let out a weak little sound as she rocked her hips against the nudging. She heard a deep, rumbly moan above her and felt him press forward into her. She felt her orgasm softened heat easily part for him, letting him press forward into the wet heat.

She let out a weak moan as she felt his ridges rub against her reawakened nerves. He was gradually getting her opened up by his size,pushing in a bit before pulling back, before pushing in just a bit more. And while he was pushing in, his mouth was against hers, a rough hand fondling her breasts, tenderly touching her. Letting her know that yes, it was indeed love. That she really was his Kadan.

He managed to plant himself as deep as he could, barely brushing her cervix with a jolt of awkwardness. He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste her, and pulled out a few inches to push back in softly. Push in and pull out, as her heels dug into his lower back. His free hand touched her reverently, fingers skimming across her sweat slick skin as he just lovingly touched her.

He managed a rhythm of thrusting in and out, just the right speed that made her writhe. She panted against his mouth as her body buzzed with a very familiar set of sensations, and she heard him grunt against her. He was getting close too.

“Kadan” Bull grunted, roughly nipping at her lower lip.

She panted, voice robbed of her. He just needed to keep doing was he was doing. And-

Suddenly his free hand went to her blindfold, tearing it off and giving her the hot and bothered face of Bull just as she felt herself climaxing yet again, moaning loudly as Bull continued to thrust into her. Waves of tingles and warmth and weakness washed over her as Bull roughly grunted above her, thrusting hurriedly a few times before she felt the warmth of his release.

They remained still for a moment, panting as they enjoyed their post-cotial bliss.

And then Bull untied her wrists and pulled her limp arms towards him and tenderly kneaded her wrists and the slight red marks that would vanish in a few hours,but he still tenderly touched anyway. When he felt it right, he pulled her towards him and curled around her on the bed, stroking her sweat sticky hair and letting her breath in his masculine scent as she fought to catch her breath.

“Rest, Kadan” Bull rumbled.

And she did, pressing tightly against him and letting herself relax before the wash of sleep came over her, being held by the big mercenary that she bated eyelashes at until she got into bed, and then into his heart.


	28. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Slight oral sex, slight bondage, anguish, flashbacks of traumatic events
> 
> He finally says the word. He finally asks for it to stop.
> 
> So, while I was writing this up, I thought to myself, I should do research... and realized that I could not do the original backstory that I wanted to do for Ash, since I realized that there can only be one Arishok at a time. So that's going to be rewritten, but I already have ideas for that. Hope you lot enjoy the anguish!

No

“I can’t believe that we found Saarebas all the way out here” Bull noted as the group stared down at the corpses of said creatures.

Make it stop

Dorian bent down to one, gently prying the mask from the bloodied creature. With a few tugs, the loose knots that bound the mask to the creature’s face and horns came loose, revealing a scarred and starved face, the stitching around the creature’s mouth festering with infection and filth.

Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop

“Who would do such a thing?” Dorian gasped, obviously disgusted.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts

“Their retainers, the Arvaarads, if they were particularly rebellious” Bull explained “Damned thing might have been flinging fires at children for all we know”

IthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthurts

“But I don’t see one, so they’re Tal-Vashoth… poor things. There was no way they could live outside the Qun”

ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS

“No wonder people think the Qun is barbaric” Dorian sneered.

“Hey, hey, don’t go there” Bull snapped back.

“I’m sure that the Inquisitor can vouch for their barbaric ways. He is, after all, Tal-Vashoth. Right, Ash?” Dorian looked to the spot that he had been “Ash?”

But he was already stumbling away, finding a tree in his blind stumblings to get away from those corpses. It reminded him too much of the fire, the ash in the air, the screaming and masked faces looking up at him in desperation. A bloodied sword in his hand, killing anything that came at him with intent to kill, not missing a single body. Chunks of his people lay everywhere.

Running, he needed to run. The air was filled with smoke and fire and his lungs felt like they were shriveling up inside his chest for breathing them both. But he could hardly see, and bodies were everywhere, what if he crushed someone he was trying to save with his foot?

He stumbled forward, his guts heaving as he took in the stench of burning flesh, burning rot, and ash. His bloodied sword scraped across the ground, jostling his tired arm. He pulled it up, managing to slice through the foot of a corpse. He vomited. He kept going forward, panting to try and draw some sort of clean air into his lungs and only pulling more ash in until he could hardly breath. Fire was all he could see. It stained his eyes and he could feel burning tears streak down his face underneath his mask.

He found a post and leaned against it, sucking in air that felt like he was breathing in fire. And that was when he heard it.

“AVAARAD!”

He lurched forward, intending to get away but felt a powerful hand grab the straps on the back of his armor. He was violently spun around and forced to face the seething warrior, eyes burning holes into his skull as the man bore his sharpened teeth at him.

“Avaarad” The creature growled.

He fought against the man’s powerful grip. He was strong, but the warrior was infinitely stronger, and he felt his bones straining underneath the man’s grip.

“Avaarad”

He thrashed harder, not caring if he broke everything in his body to get away, so long as he got away from those damned eyes. He needed to get away. He needed to get away!

“Ash!”

He got loose and fell backwards, falling away from those damned eyes. Large hands reached out to grab him, try and pull him back. But he was falling too fast. He felt his back hit the ground and a sharp pain rock his body, followed by his head colliding with something and he saw stars. Writhing on the ground in pain, his vision spotted over as he fell unconscious. And he saw the hulking body of the warrior suddenly warp.

Horns going outwards instead of spiraling. One eye, not two. Broad, thick shoulders with a single shoulder guard. A hand missing pieces of fingers.

And then darkness swept over his vision as he screamed out

“No”

~*~

He woke with a start, immediately noticing the heavy body pressed against his back and the hands on his chest and stomach.

He started struggling, his throbbing head and back bristling with pain, his thoughts still lingering in the past where nightmarish visions plagued him. He had been captured, he was going to be killed by-

“Ash!”

He stilled, listened. Forced his scrambled thoughts to calm down enough that he could focus.

“Ash?”

He took in deep breathes, the rush of oxygen and coolness a shock to his system. Was he not just breathing in smoke, fire and ash? The air tasted so clean, and his lungs felt fine, nothing like they felt but a moment ago. What… was happening?

“Ash… speak to me”

He took in a heavy and deep breath, focusing on clearing his mind. He took in that the hand touching his chest was missing part of the ring and pinkie finger. The hand on his stomach was warm, gently moving across his skin. A pair of lips gently moved against his ear, warm breath hitting the shell.

“...Bull?”

 

When did his voice sound so old? When did his body feel so heavy and sore?

“Hey, hey, are you alright?”

“...no. No I am not, and will probably never be” He admitted.

“Oh...well”

He twisted around, pressing his face into Bull’s chest and feeling thick arms press against his shoulders. He felt Bull’s heart beat thump against his ear, felt the big man’s warmth seep into him, and felt the weight of his past drag him down.

~*~

A few days later Bull surprised him in his room, pouncing on him and kissing his sweetly. He felt his body respond normally, but his mind and heart were not in it. Bull hardly seemed to notice, having gotten used to his morose behavior as of late.

The dull, beige clothing that he wore around Skyhold was quickly stripped off of him and he was pressed back first into the bed, his skin hardly feeling the the roughness of Bull’s hands as they swept over him, the warmth of them hardly being felt on his skin. He could hardly feel the kisses that Bull pressed to his skin, his skin feeling like cold wax that Bull could not break with his warm lips and nipping teeth.

He tried to get excited, tried to put his heart into it. He did love when Bull touched him, especially with how loving Bull’s touches had become as of late with their new committed relationship. But the more that Bull touched him, the more he seemed to try and leave his body mentally.

Bull pulled out several leather straps with fancy gold buckles, tying his wrists together and then tying his arms to the headboard. Bull pulled his legs apart, looping straps around his ankles and then securing his legs apart to the bedposts. His body was laid out for Bull, and still… his mind kept thinking about those burning bodies, the ash in the air, the fire in his lungs.

Bull kissed him again, sweetly, still oblvious.

Something soft brushed his thigh. He looked down without emotion as Bull pulled out the soft, cotton fabric, letting it teasingly run up the length of his body, brushing it against his sensitive spots before securely tying it around his head. His vision skewed, his sense of touch suddenly became exceptionally keen. The feeling of Bull’s hands on his body was actually getting to him, he actually started to feel the warmth and roughness of them as they swept over his body. He took in a sharp breath as Bull brushed against a nipple.

He turned his head to the side, burying his face in his bicep. Bull leaned forward to bite the skin playfully, lavishing the mark with his tongue afterwards. Hot breath washed over the spit wetted skin and he took in a deep breath through his mouth, taking in the smell of… ashes?

The fire in the air, the ashes on his tongue, the bodies piling like fallen timber. Burning like timber because they were thought worthless. He watched coldly as they burned, because the Qun demanded it of him-

Bull bit him again, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He gasped hard, mind reeling as it tried to figure out where he was. Bull moved to suck on a new patch of skin, moving down to another patch closer to his waist. He sucked on the line of his hip and licked the mark slowly afterwards. He gritted his teeth, sweat forming on his skin for all the wrong reasons and his breathing reaching a new high. He breathed in the cool, fresh air of his room, of the Frostback mountains, and for a moment he realized that he was back at Skyhold, with the Inquisition and the Iron-Bull in his bed-

Bull lapped at a heavy scar on his hip

They were reaching out of the fire, grabbing at him. Clawing at him. He felt his flesh render and cook close as burning Qunari talons dug into his legs and knees. They left their mark as they were cooked alive.

He took in too deep a breath through his mouth, finding it harder and harder to breath. His skin was sweating profusely as he fought to control his thoughts. His memories making his heart slam against his ribs so hard it hurt for it to continue. He just wanted his heart to stop. He just wanted it to stop. He tried to suck in air because he was choking.

A whimper escaped his mouth and Bull read it all wrong. His mouth moved to his half erection, giving a lick from base to tip, and then from tip to base.

He could not get air into his lungs, he was choking. Bull needed to stop before he died. He needed to stop! Stop! STOP! STOP!

“Stah… stah...Katoh”

Bull stopped, screeching to a stop.

“Katoh, katoh, katoh” He said, voice breaking as he broke into sobs as he tried to pull air into his panicked lungs “Katoh kadan”

His trailed off into Qunlat pleading, voice broken by sobs as he fought to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, Bull pulled away from his body. There was a long pause where he was sure that Bull was listening to him sob and whimper. And then he felt his legs get released and then his arms, and then the blindfold was pushed up enough that his tear filled eyes were revealed. A rough hand touched his tear stained face as he miserably hiccuped and sobbed, and then Bull gathered him up against his chest, holding him close and letting him sob against the Bull’s large shoulder.

He felt foreign words tumbling out of his mouth, not able to focus on them until he realized he was saying he was sorry in Qunlat. They were rarely used words, hardly ever spoke and only used when begging for one’s life from someone higher in the Qun. And the words kept tumbling out of his mouth as he was held.

And he did not know who he was apologizing to.


	29. Implied Zevran/M!Mahariel-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Male!Warden/Zevran. Minor language, mentions of gay sex.
> 
> I haven't done a lot with Theron, despite him having so much of my love. So I guess here's a few drabbles about his personality for funnsies. Hope you enjoy my badmouth little asshat<3

“Theron… please,” Alistair groaned, looking up at the tree where the angry little elf was hiding.

“Fuck off!”

“Theron… this is unreasonable,” Wynne sighed.

“You’ll never make me!”

“Theron! Get down here right this instant!” Morrigan yelled at him.

“Notice how all the shems are trying to make me do a thing for the shems!” Theron barked.

“Kadan, get down,” Sten said flatly.

“You’re agreeing with them?!”

“Oh, my dear Warden~?” Zevran called “Why don’t you come down for me?”

After a short silence, Theron jumped straight down from the branches and landed on the ground with a flair, glaring and pouting at the same. Theron stood and folded his arms across his chest, huffing as Zevran hooked an arm around his waist and tugged him close.

“And that is how you get an angry Warden out of a tree,” Zevran grinned slyly.

“Warden, we need-”

“No,” Theron snapped.

“But-”

“No.”

“We need-”

“To fuck off, ” Theron snapped with a snarl before he simply walked away.

“Theron, choose who will rule Orzammar,”

“...no.”

“Theron, if there was ever a time you needed to make a choice instead of being an insufferable ass...” Morrigan started, grinding her teeth in sheer frustration at the small and always angry elf.

“A what?!” Theron snapped, glaring at the flinching witch, “And why are fucking dwarves making me pick? You short, stone humpers pick your damned selves!”

“...what did you call us?” A dwarf said flatly.

Theron pulled out his swords as Sten pulled the angry little elf away.

“YOU LOT HEARD ME! SHORT, STONE HUMPERS!” Theron roared, thrashing with his swords out, “Sten! Sten! LET ME GO! JUST ONE BEARD! JUST ONE! LET ME JUST SCALP ONE BEARD!”

“Say, Zev, you’re pretty good at calming Theron down,” Alistair noted one day as said Grey Warden walked about the market square, complaining about the merchandise and how it was not up to Dalish make, “What’s the secret?”

“Well, he knows that I know all his weak points. I could incapacitate him at a moment’s notice,” Zevran smiled, looking quite pleased with himself, “I could also exploit his sexual attraction towards me and show everyone a certain face he never wants out of his tent.”

“Okay, that’s a-” Alistair groaned, turning a cute pink.

“Not to mention, I wear him out quiet well at night,” Zevran continued regardless, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Okay, sto-”

“I do apologize for all the screaming and moaning, but Theron is an enthusiastic bottom,”

“sToP!” Alistair screamed.

“Theron, please help us,” The citizen begged, tears streaming down her filthy face.

“...fine,” Theron groaned with a roll of his eyes.

“...what the actual fuck? Did Theron just agree to help someone?” Alistair gaped.

“The Blight has killed us, and we are all in hell,” Morrigan said, looking perturbed.

“Are you well?” Wynne asked.

“You all can fuck off!” Theron wailed.

"Oh, there he is, he's fine," Wynee smiled.

“I want you to take it,” Zevran said softly, holding out the gemmed earring to Theron.

After staring at it for a few moments, Theron took it between his long, thin fingers. The gold looked fantastic against his naturally dark skin, the gems only appearing more lively against the ruddy hue of his skin. All made more apparent by how fondly and gently he held the ring in his hand, the soft opening of his lips, the softening of his normally angry features until he almost looked normal for once.

“Thank you, Zevran,” He smiled before turning to the door.

“I feel so loved,” Zevran sighed.

“OUCH!”

Frowning, Zevran looked with equal parts amusement and horror as Theron whipped the blood away from his freshly pierced ear. He rubbed the still bleeding flesh for a moment before marching in unfazed.

“Did he just-?” Alistair asked.

“...Yes, yes he did.”


	30. Implied M!Adaar/Dorian-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Male!Tal-VashothOC/Dorian.
> 
> Dorian get sea sicks easy, but Ashshok loves the sea. A misadventure ensues when Shok tries to take Dorian out to see

He never liked the sea. Not one salty drop. Damned thing made his knees weak and his stomach churn just looking at it. And the smell that often wafted from it? Disgusting.

And thus, when Ashkost had fixed a set of abandoned ships on the Storm Coast and requested Ashshok’s aid in getting them up and sailing again, and his big, muscular ex-pirate bounced up and down with excitement, he secretly wished that Ashshok would forget him in the excitement. But then that big lug picked him up and swung him around, all puppy like excitement, and all but begged him to go with him to the Storm Coast so that he could show him the wonders of sailing.

And what could he say to such an eager face? No? That would break poor Shok’s heart, and he was sure that he would mope around and refuse to help Ash. And then Ash would be out a good set to decent ships that could be used to help the Inquisition. And was that not why he was there?

So of course he smiled and agreed to go with him, Shok spinning him around like an eager child before landing a wet kiss on his nose and then bounding off to get ready.

And all he could think was… that he had just dug his own grave.

~*~

The Storm Coast was the same, rainy, damp and miserable place that it always was when Ash dragged him there. The air smelled like water, ocean water, wet plants and misery, and the moment he saw the sliver of ocean through the trees, he already felt his stomach start to churn. And then of course Shok exclaimed that he was excited and he got carried like a damsel all the way to the shore, stomach progressively churning with each bouncing step.

By the time his feet got put back down, he met the gravelly shore of the Storm Coast. Just looking out at the water, moving back and forth, frothing with sea foam and churning with constant storms and… oh Maker, his stomach was not going to last.

The ships that Ash had discussed were of modest length and size, much to Shok’s disappointment. He was hoping for something large, like the one he manned when he was still pirating. But he was still eager, and took to inspecting the boats outer hulls, ropes, climbing into them to check equipment on deck, sails, steering, rudder. He tried to look at his boots, pretending to fuss over an imaginary scuff rather than looking out at the ocean. If he threw up, he was going to be faced with a heartbroken Qunari. And he did not want to be faced with a heartbroken Qunari.

Shok called the ships good, complimenting the repairs, before offering to sail them around to make sure the repairs would hold. Ash agreed, and then he was called onto the ship.

He counted slowly in his head, walking with a straight face up the ramp leading into the boat. Bull laughed as Varric moaned about being stuck on a boat again, though with far more pleasant company. Ash leaned against the edge of the railing on deck, looking out at the sea and sighing through his nose. Varric made a joke how he brooded like the infamous ex-slave Fenris, which lead to a small and humorous argument where Ash tried to say that he did not, and Varric proving him wrong at every angle.

Focusing on everyone else proved at least slightly helpful, as a few helpers pushed the boat out to sea. The boat rocked harshly and he ended up stumbling over his own feet as he tried to right himself. The boat continued to rock as he found the railing blindly, trying to keep it down.

“Hey, hey! Dor? You alright?” Shok called.

He threw a thumbs up, knowing if he opened his mouth then he would be sick. So he focused not on the rocking sensation of the boat, but calming his stomach and keeping himself steady. He wondered if that was where sailors got their swagger, trying to rock with the boat on solid land. It explained the swagger to Shok’s walk.

He sucked air through his mouth and tasted nothing but sea salt and felt his stomach churn harder. He was going to be sick, he was going to be sick. He was going to be-

The boat was rocked with a wave and he leaned over the railing to hurl his guts out before collapsing on deck, everything spinning.

“Kadan!”

Something landed next to him and Shok was grabbing him, pulling him towards that big chest. And pressing himself against the solid mass of Shok helped settle the quisiness a bit.

“Hey, hey, talk to me!” Shok begged.

He could not open his mouth, he was going to throw up. And he certainly did not want to throw up on Shok of all people.

“Brother…”

“Shut up, turn the boat around! Dorian is sick!” Shok snapped.

“Brother… he is sea sick”

“...huh?”

“You are a pirate! How can you not notice when someone is suffering seasickness?” Ashkost sighed.

“Dorian?” Shok asked him.

After a long moment, he managed to summon enough sense of mind to yell out

“LAND! GET ME TO LAND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! 11000 and 200 kudos, thank you so much!


	31. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, 'caught after the act'
> 
> Dorian just wants five minutes to sit down, maybe enjoy some tea, and being with his boyfriend. But with how large the Inquisition is, that's close to impossible. So when the chance comes, of course he's dragging Ashshok as far as away from everything so they can just get a minute to be together.

Since he was with the Inquisition at a rather early time, he was surprised how it grew and how everyone got involved to keep it running. Josephine took on a few assistants to help her, Leliana hired and recruited more spies and agents, Cullen took on the mass of the Inquisition’s army and trained them or set up teachers to do so. 

Blackwall, Bull, and Cassandra helped with training the troops. Varric, Sera and Cole helped up Leliana when they could. And then Vivienne and himself helped up Josephine when the situation arose, whether an angry Tevinter mage or magister, or lost mages of the former Circles looking to help restore order. Ever day was filled with some sort of activity that kept everyone busy. Even Ashshok was made busy, his former sea faring contacts used to smuggle and attacking trading ships for the Red Templars and rebel mages.

And their alone time soon dwindled to a near unbearable amount. He hardly got to see Shok during the day, only collapsing with the grey giant in bed after a long day of working. And while snuggling up to Shok after a long day was nice, he also rather enjoyed Shok’s waking presence, and missed it with each passing day.

Finally they all got a break.

The attack on Adamant Fortress. Some weird Fade business later and everyone was more focused on recuperating then much else. Recruiting more people, telling families of deaths, and settling financial things. That meant only the advisors were busy, leaving everyone else to catch their breath. And with some time, he was damned determined to get Shok far away from the Inquisitio for at least a few hours of alone time.

And he had the perfect idea to lure him away.

“You want to… go on a date?” Shok asked.

“Yes, I do hope that a big, bad, pirate such as yourself was not ravishing virgins and bar wenches too often that you do know what a date is” He teased.

“I know what a date is… just never been on one” Shok muttered “Remember, you’re the only steady one?”

“Then we should definitely do this” He grinned “Who knows? I could pack a lunch, we could go somewhere nice, get some alone time. Who knows, it may even be fun”

“...Oh fine, you win kadan. I’ll go on this damned date” Shok sighed through a smile.

~*~

At first, he thought about the Hinterlands. It had quite a few beautiful secluded locations, and quite a few places that Shok would probably enjoy as well as himself. But there was the problem that it was just so damned cold, and that the Inquisition was so strong there that agents ran about willy nilly. Any place that seemed secluded probably was not.

And then he thought about the warmer, desert like locations in Orlais that Ash had not traveled extensively. The Inquisition was not as strong there, and enemy forces were easy to kick out of places, leaving them deserted. And a few of the locations had gorgeous, warm oases with perfect spots to have some nice alone time.

Of course he needed to actually scout out some areas. Luckily Ash was easy to convince to let him go adventuring with Shok, as long as they promised not to be up to something too terrible. And with Shok in tow, they went exploring the Western Approach.

As far as he knew, the Inquisition only really had power around the Keep that Ash had captured, and then several smaller camps around the desert. Besides that, it was dangerous for the average person to go wondering where all sorts of nasty little critters. Thankfully, the local dragonling and High Dragon were no longer a threat, but that did not mean that the desert could not take someone and tear them apart and spit them out unless they were skilled and strong.

And it was because the two of them were both of those things that they found the place that he was looking for.

A large oasis that a wyvern was sitting on, but was bleeding out out of sight a bit away. A bit of sun, a bit of shade, cool water, and while the sand was slightly course, it was not entirely unpleasant.

“This the place?” Shok asked.

“Of course!” He grinned, quite proud of himself.

“...Not bad, Kadan” Shok grinned “So… what have you got planned?”

It took him a second, but he realized that Shok was nervous. Him, a flirty, suave and dirty minded ex-pirate, nervous of all people! But he knew Shok was also snippity of being reminded that he was not the, ‘oh so cool anti-hero’ he thought of himself. So he just grinned up at Shok.

“Well, I brought lunch, so how about we start with that”

“You got something alcoholic to drink?” Shok smirked.

“Of course!”

“Alright, I’m starving” Shok grinned.

They sat in the shade, next to the water. He laid out what he had packed, smirking as he tossed a bottle of good ale to Shok.

After munching on food for a bit, he wondered if they should talk about something. But then realized that there was not really anything that he could ask without killing the mood. The Ash brothers had dark and shady pasts wit being true Tal-Vashoth, and he knew that Ash claimed that Shok was only the way he was to fill the void that the Qun left. Which left quite a few topics off the list of discussable topics.

“Ask”

“Hmm?”

“You’re doing that thing, where you crinkle your brow and frown” Shok said “Usually when you’re at a loss for words, for once”

“Really?”

“Go ahead, what’s the worst you got?” Shok grinned.

“Alright… why do you find me attractive?” He asked teasingly.

“...Really? You just want me to stroke your ego!” Shok laughed.

“I can think of a great many things that you can stroke of mine, but for once, I am genuinely curious. I, after all, do not know your tastes” He teased.

“Oh, alright! Let’s see…” Shok purred, grabbing his waist and bodily lifting him up and dropping him in the ex-pirate’s lap.

“I… find your dashing good looks attractive” Shok grinned, stroking his face with his knuckles gently “And no matter what anyone says, I like your twirly little mustache”

“Really?”

“You’ll think it’s silly, but I like when it tickles my skin” Shok chuckled before leaning forward for a quick peck “I also… find you smooth skin quite attractive. Scars are attractive and all, but the touch and feel of buttery smooth skin is rare and I love yours”

“Explains why your hands are almost everywhere when we are intimate” He smirked.

“And your damned smirk! That cocky, ‘know-better-then-you’ smirk that you do”

“Most everyone calls me an ass for it”

“Well I find your snarky, wise ass personality attractive” Shok grinned “Also, speaking of asses!”

Shok’s big hands went around and cupped said area, squeezing slightly. He grinned down at the frisky ex-pirate.

“I also love your perfect ass”

“Well… it is a nice ass, isn’t it?”

He felt Shok’s fingers going for his buttons and smacked Shok’s hands away, throwing the ex-pirate a smug grin before motioning towards the water.

“How about a swim?”

“Well, I had another thought to get your skin slick. Besides, neither of us got spare clothing for swimming”

“Who said anything about clothing and swimming?” He teased.

Watching him with keen eyes, he shimmied out of Ashshok’s lap and then walked over to the edge of the water. With a purely innocent whistle, he undid a few buckles and buttons, nonchalantly stripping. He even made a bit of a show of it, slowly shimming something off to show a bit of skin, but then pulling it back so that he could properly and slowly undo another part.

When he happened to glance back at Ashshok, the ex-pirate was still sitting on the ground, watching him with keen eyes. Eyes focused so intently on him that he felt a flutter of embarrassment from those eyes pinned to him.

Finally he wiggled out of his armor, his boots and his socks and then walked naked into the water. It barely reached his waist, but was deep enough he supposed for an oasis. And it would still show some of Ashshok’s finer qualities being with the water so shallow. And when he was a decent ways out, he smirked at the still staring, almost drooling, ex-pirate.

“Are you coming, or am I swimming alone?”

With what he knew were years of jumping in and out of beds, Ashshok tore off his shirt, pants, belt and and shoes in record time. And then he was cutting the water with determination before meeting him. Ashskok towered over him, almost that full foot taller than him and so much broader than him, grinning down while he licked his lips.

“So, swimming?” Shok purred.

“Yes” He smiled… and then splashed the larger creature and started wading away from Shok, laughing as the ex-pirate sputtered and wiped the water from his eyes.

“You do not want to start this with me! I’mma pirate!”

“Then prove it!” He called as Ashshok came at him through the water.

And a rather silly but enjoyable splash fight ensued between them, lasting fifteen minutes. At the end of that fifteen minutes, they had gotten each other soaked, Shok slapped his ass, he stole a wet kiss, Shok grabbed him and pulled him under and shared an underwater kiss, and finally Shok bodily lifted him out of the water and collapsed with him onto the sand.

They took a moment to laugh at each other, catching their breath and for fingers to brush hair out of faces. Some Spindleweed was caught in Shok’s dreadlocks, and his hair was completely ruined, but they still laughed at the water still trickling down their skin and the sand on Shok’s back.

“Alright, alright, I have another question” He asked after the giggles had calmed down a bit “The piercings?”

“A thing from Rivain. Their leaders would adorn themselves in jewelry to represent power and status. I liked it, besides, it gave people something other than the grey skin and the horn stumps to stare at” Shok chuckled, nails raking across his skin pleasantly.

“I think they are fetching” He said, touching the one just underneath Ashshok’s lower lip.

“I hope so” Shok laughed “I got the tongue one for you”

“Tongue, one?”

Shok stuck out his tongue, revealing a small gold ball on his tongue. He twisted his tongue to the side to show a mirror ball on the otherside. And he wondered how he had missed that when they were kissing...because now he really wanted to taste it.

So he did, launching forward to press their mouths together. He stuck his tongue inside of Ashshok’s mouth, wrapping his tongue around the ex-pirate’s tongue, feeling the ball press against the warm flesh. He shuddered and wondered just how that piercing would feel against his skin and sensitive areas.

Shok pulled back and flipped them around, his bigger body pressing against him for a moment before pulling his head back by his hair and kissing along his jaw and throat, pausing to lick along the flesh. He felt the small ball along his flesh, shuddering as it warmed with both Shok’s mouth and his skin.

Moving down his body, Shok licked along the lines of his body. Warm breath tickled his wet skin as Shok laid his tongue on, feeling the piercing tease his skin just as much as Shok’s oh so clever and skilled tongue. He was quite erect when Shok’s chin rubbed along his honey trail, and a clever hand found his balls.

“So, want to try it out?” Ashshok grinned, tongue sticking out enough to see the piercing.

“Actually, I was more or less looking for the view” He teased.

Ashshok smirked and then lowered his head. A warm tongue lapped at the base of his erection, and then licked from the base to the tip in a long, broad stroke of his tongue. Taking him in hand, Ashlock licked from tip to base on the underside with another broad stroke, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it gently before ducking down to lick his balls. He shuddered, hands going to Ashshok’s hair and digging deep into the white dreadlocks as Shok sucked one ball into his mouth and lavished it with attention, let it drop and then sucked the other into his mouth.

He rather did like that Ashshok liked oral sex. Some lovers that he had were quite selfish in the past, and he was glad that he had yet to be forced to suck something as large as Shok, he was sure that his jaw would always be sore. Good thing Shok was different, as while many people would be glad at his silence, he would sorely miss the sound of his own voice. And besides, Shok was damned good with his mouth.

Shok took the head into his mouth and then lowered his head more, sucking more into his mouth and softly rubbing his tongue along the underside. His thumbs pressed his thumbs against the base of his horns, rubbing along the thin, flaps of skin until Shok shuddered, groaning around the flesh in his mouth. Tormenting the base of Shok’s horns, Shok continued to lick and suck along his erection, bobbing his head with delightful eagerness. And as much as he wanted to finish off in Shok’s talented mouth, he wanted to have fun.

Encouraging Shok to stop, and forcing him up, he kissed him again. He tasted a slight bitterness in the kiss, but mostly he tasted the ale and tang of metal from the piercing before he felt something solid and warm hit press against his spit slick erection and grind firm against it. Groaning deeply into Ashshok’s mouth, grinding up into Ashshok eagerly. After a few desperate thrusts, he broke away.

“There’s oil in the bag”

Cocking an eyebrow, Shok smirked down at him.

“Planning this, were you?”

“Hoping, really. But prepared none the less” He grinned, licking his lips.

Grinning, Shok pressed a quick peck to his mouth before getting up and getting the oil. He had only a moment to sit up before he was scooped up and taken into the water. Ashshok pulled him in before finding a shallow enough spot that Ashshok was mostly submerged and water tickled his sides. Oh so warm hands rubbed his arse before he felt Ashshok sloppily dump oil over his arse, gasping in surprise before smacking the cackling ex-pirate upsides the head.

And then Shok was rubbing two fingers between his cheeks, from the start of the swell of his arse and then brushing against the back of his balls before starting up again. Back and forth until he pulled on Shok’s hair

“So teasing”

“I like teasing, you moan so much more when I do” Shok growled playfully.

As if to prove his point, Shok rubbed against the ring of muscle he was teasing, firmly. He took in a sharp breath between his teeth before ducking his head and breathing in deeply as Shok rubbed, rubbed, rubbed, him into submission and made him a wanting mess. He shuddered as his body flushed with excitement, and as the cool water lapped at his sides, and as Shok pressed a single finger forward into him.

Grinding down against Ashshok, he tried to get back a the teasing as Shok slipped his finger in and out, sometimes pushing deep and sometimes just teasing slightly within. Sucking in a breath, he ground against Shok and breathing in the smell of sea salt that seemed to be stronger with Ashshok’s wet skin. Shuddering as they rocked and rocked and rocked, and Shok worked a second inside of him. Opening him up and up, scraping oil off his arse to add to the slipperiness and make it easier. Opening him up further and and getting him ready for the fun ahead. When he had been opened up enough, he sat up and pushed Shok’s arms away, pulling those fingers out of him. Grinning down with a heated flush at the big man, he backed his arse back up against Shok’s thick, ridge covered erection, rubbing leftover oil onto it as he tormented the big man.

Shok grunted underneath of him, big hands coming up to his hips, rocking him back against him stronger.

“Well Ashshok? Are you nothing more than a tease or”

The hands on his hips pulled him up by that grip alone, Ashshok lifted him up and then dropped him down, something hard pressing against him and then pushing in with a slight bit of force. Rocking his hips and Ashshok rocking his eventually got his arse planted in the ex-pirate’s lap. And goodness, the pressure was outstanding. Stretching him out wide, the fantastic girth that put pressure against his sweet spot, the slight twitch he felt as Shok writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Shok messaged his hips, grinning up at him even as a lilac blush took over his face. He reached behind him and braced himself as he planted his feet in the coarse sand at either side of Shok. Sucking in a deep breath, he pulled himself up aided by Shok. Just a bit, and then he lowered himself, up a bit, and then lower. Working the big man inside of him, making it easier and easier until it was smooth enough for free enough movement.

And then Shok bucked, driving up into him with force and really making him feel it. And seeing as Shok was trying to take matters into his own hands, he pulled his feet out of the water and planted them on Shok’s chest, grinding his heels into the ex-pirate’s chest as Shok bounced him. With his heels digging into Shok’s chest, he really was forced to use strength alone to make the awkward position work, the hands digging into his hips hard enough to bruise.

“What’s the matter?” He managed through a grin as Shok’s pace faltered “All that teasing for this?”

After a few desperate grunts, Ashshok suddenly lifted him completely up. His hands scrambled as they managed to catch Ashshok’s shoulders and a few stray dreadlocks as the pirate pushed him into the water. A thick arm braced itself behind his head to keep it out of water and the other was guiding Ashshok back into him. He gasped as he was pushed open again, feeling the queer feeling of droplets of waters push in with him along with Ashshok.

And with a much more proper position, Ashshok started thrusting with a bit of vigor, grunting above him. And with proper friction, movement, heat and hearing Ashshok’s deep voice grunting like a wild animal, it only took a few moments for him to find release and moan until Shok cut him off with a heated kiss as he felt the big man find release in him as well. Gently thrusting until he was done, Shok pulled out and flipped them over again, letting him lay on the big body as they enjoyed their postcotial bliss.

After their breathing had settled, Ashshok combed his hair mostly back into place and kissed him sweetly, smiling warmly at him-

“Hey Ash! I found them!”

Looking up at the cliff making up one of the walls of the oasis, he saw a sly and grinning Bull looking down at them. Ash’s head appeared a moment later

“Good, then- GODS BULL, WHY!” Ash quickly disappeared, leaving a laughing Bull and two large hands covering his arse from view as Shok started throwing Qunlat curses up at Bull.


	32. No Pairings-(Inquisition Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR INQUISITION SPOILERS! Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled
> 
> I completely give up on this. This was supposed to be the 10000 Hit and 200 kudo thing that I was working on, and it was going to be massive, and then I got really shy and self conscious about it. So here's the bare bones of it. I don't know if I'll do anything with CompanionAU!Ashkost, probably depends on demand and inspiration. But here it goes for now.
> 
> Most of the templates came from the 'Inquisitor as a companion' tag on tumblr, as well as 'CompanionAU! Inquisitor'. I'm too lazy to track down names, but if you have them I'll throw them up. I own none of them, just added a few bits here and there for personal flair.
> 
> And thank you guys so much for all the hits and or kudos! We're at 12000+ hits and 250 kudos, which are amazing numbers and it's all thanks to you guys. Love you pups, and have a good morning/good afternoon/good night!<3
> 
> EDIT(04/12/2015): Redid it to be better coded and better written.

# The Inquisitor as a Companion

### Inquisitor’s Name: Ashkost

Race, Class, & Specialization: Qunari, Warrior, Arvaarad (an exclusive tree to Ashkost that specializes in magic resistance and magic neutralization buffs and barriers, with minor bonuses against mages)

Varric’s Nickname for them: Big Grey

Default Tarot Card: The Six of Swords. The card depicts Ashkost, surrounded by six swords that appear to be stuck upside down just above him, like a cage. 

How they are recruited: 

The Lone Mercenary: Cullen will approach the Inquisitor, telling them of a mercenary that has surfaced in the Emerald Graves. He will state that normally he does not bother with mercs. However he has heard nothing but great and even amazing things about this particular creature. He has apparently been offering his help to killing demons and the like free of charge. Cullen suggests talking to him, at least seeing if he would be willing to help the Inquisition.

The Inquisitor can ask Cullen questions about this mercenary. Cullen will admit that he is a Qunari, however it seems that he is not part of the Qun, as he has also fought off Qunari before and not expressed belief in the Qun. Cullen will also, upon request, tell the Inquisitor how he cleaved the legs from underneath a giant, and tore a man’s head off his shoulders with his bare hands.

If the Inquisitor wishes to recruit him, they find him in the Emerald Graves, engaged in combat with several demons to which the Inquisitor can join in. Once the battle is over, a scene begins where Ashkost rips his blade free from a demon carcass. Breathing hard, Ashkost sheathes his blade and approaches the Inquisitor. He greets them politely before introducing himself as Ashkost.

The Inquisitor’s companions have varying reactions to the man. Iron-Bull will take precedent over all else, asking about this ‘Tal-Vashoth’ rumor that he heard. Ashkost will say that he is indeed Tal-Vashoth, abandoning the Qun after the arm he was in went south and he was left without a choice. He will make note that he did name himself ‘To Seek Peace’. Cassandra, Blackwall, Solas, Vivienne and Dorian will make note of his politeness and his prowess in battle. Sera and Varric will make a note about his stiffness. Cole will make note that Ashkost is in an extreme amount of pain. If the Inquisitor asks about that, Cole will say that he has been blocked and Ashkost will be staring firmly at Cole.

The Inquisitor can ask about his work. Ashkost will say how he is an experienced two handed warrior, has a long history of fighting both Templar like warriors and mages, as well as beasts and monsters and most recently demons. He will state that he has no alliance with any sort of group, and thus, his opinions are not too strong that he is hard to get along with but he does state that he will support mages over Templers. He will also tell the Inquisitor that he is not young, but enough life to fight whatever the Inquisition fights.

The Inquisitor can either tell Ashkost to go away to no Approval loss from anyone, recruit Ashkost as an agent for Cullen, or recruit Ashkost as a companion. If turned away, Ashkost will agree and go back to hunting demons in the Emerald Plains, war table missions will come up to help him fight demons to gain influence. If recruited as an agent, Cullen will receive a 5% time reduction to war table missions, and a few war table missions where Ashkost will lead troops to attack certain problematic groups.

If recruited as a companion, Ashkost will be surprised, but accept of the Inquisitor’s decision and wishes the lot of them good luck as the future as it unfolds. A party selection screen pops up, and Ashkost will formally be part of the Inquisition, immediately gaining or losing Approval based on major decisions that the Inquisitor has made so far (Recruited Mages as Free Allies/Conscripted Templers: Greatly Approve, Conscripted Mages/Recruited Templers as free allies: Greatly Disapprove, Recruited Wardens: Approve, Exiled Wardens: Disapproves).

Where they are in Skyhold: He can found in the library, opposite of Dorian, more often than naught with a book in his hands

Things they Generally Approve of:Helping those that need it, helping mages, showing bravery, kindness and a resolute will.

Things they Generally Disapprove of: Ignoring those in need, harmful choices against mages, being overly rude or direct in conversation, selling out/cowardly choices.

Mages, Templers, Other? : He Approves of recruiting the Mages as allies and conscripting the Templers. He Greatly Disapproves, and the Disapproves again if the Mages are conscripted, and Greatly Disapproves and then Disapproves of the Templers being freely recruited.

Friends in the Inquisition: Ashkost gets along well with Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian, and he eventually warms up to Iron-Bull and Cole.

Romanceable? : Ashkost can be romanced by any gender and any race. However, Ashkost is only sexually attracted to those that he has a deep, emotional bond with, and thus Inquisitors that wish to romance him will have to wait for high enough Approval to be able to unlock his ‘romance’ scene.

Small side mission:.Ashkost has used Inquisition resources to track down mages in need. Five mages can be found being attacked by bandits/Red Templers/other ilk. Ashkost will gain Approval for each mage saved with him in party, or Slight Approval for him not being in the party

* * *

### Companion quest:

Ghosts that Haunt Us: 

Once Approval is in Warm Approval, when the Inquisitor goes to speak with him, a scene plays where Ashkost greets the Inquisitor (based on Approval). However, the greeting is interrupted by a shady figure stepping behind the Inquisitor and pulling a knife. Ashkost will yank the Inquisitor out of the way, taking the knife to the gut, before snapping the man’s neck. Ashkost falls and the Inquisitor calls for help.

Later, with a healer, the Inquisitor with Leliana. She tells the Inquisitor that she is sorry that something slipped her watch and asks if they are alright. The Inquisitor will state that they are fine and that Ashkost took the knife for them. This will peak Leliana’s interest, more so when one of her spies comes to her with a note off the body. The note is more a drawing of Ashkost, with Qunlat notes. Leliana will immediately draw the conclusion that the assassin was after Ashkost and not the Inquisitor. This belief is only greatened by a messenger coming to tell the Inquisitor and Spymaster that Ashkost has run off.

A war table mission will be added to find Ashkost, with either Leliana or Josephine the best options. Either way, Ashkost’s trail will be found and end in the Exalted Plains by a camp of Qunari that have recently appeared. The Inquisitor can go investigate.

Reaching the destination, the Qunari will immediately stop the Inquisitor. Elven, Dwarven and Human Inquisitors will be greeted coldly and rudely. Qunari Inquisitors will be asked to state their alliance. Qunari Inquisitors can say either Vashoth or Tal-Vashoth, with Vashoth gaining a bit more kindly worded greeting and Tal-Vashoth being greeted far less kindly. Any which way, with greetings out of the way, the Qunari demand to know why the Inquisitor is there.

The Inquisitor is given the emotion wheel, with all choices leading to them wanting to know where Ashkost is. When the Inquisitor makes their intent clear, a Qunari will shove Ashkost first, who has clearly been roughed up and perhaps beaten a time or two since being captured. The Qunari will want to know why the Inquisitor wants a traitor, murderer and a soft old man.

The Qunari will tolerate the Inquisitor asking questions. If they ask about Ashkost being a traitor, the Qunari will state that Ashkost betrayed the Qun and everyone in it, abandoning his role for the chaos outside the Qun. If asked why he is a murderer, the Qunari will state that Ashkost slaughtered almost a hundred men as he betrayed the Qun, including women and the elderly. If asked why he is a soft old man, the Qunari will state the Ashkost abandoned the Qun based on his love for the ‘things’ that are mages.

The Inquisitor can also ask Ashkost if any of the accusations are true. After a long pause, Ashkost will admit that they are true. At this point the Inquisitor has three choices. Leave Ashkost to his fate, fight the Qunari to free Ashkost, or encourage Ashkost to fight for himself. If the option to leave him to his fate is taken, he is removed from the game and is highly inferred through a war table mission later in game to fight the Qunari attacking Inquisition positions that he was brain washed into returning to his old self again.

**Option 1** : Fighting the Qunari 

The Inquisitor will refuse and a fight starts. The Inquisitor will have to fight five Qunari warriors and three Saarebas while Ashkost lays prone on the ground. It is a tough fight as the Qunari are revealed to be Arvaarad and will have buffs against most magical effects and high HP and Guards, and the Arvaarad will specialize in AOE spells that can and will knock the Inquisitor off their feet or stun them. But a well prepared Inquisitor or higher leveled Inquisitors can make short work of the Qunari.

Afterwards the Inquisitor can decide what to do with Ashkost. Their choices are either to free him and turn him lose, which Ashkost will accept without word and walk away, gaining Disapproval from Blackwall and Iron-Bull. The Inquisitor can also demand answers from Ashkost about the whole mess. Ashkost will explain that he is a former Arvaarad. He was with a group of fellow Qunari that landed in Ferelden and were trying to convert some local humans. However, local assassins and warriors killed many of the non-mage Qunari, and he was forced to take on the work of three. When he faltered, his was tortured and punished and generally pushed towards losing his mind. When he finally did snap, he killed almost everyone left, before taking the mages and running. He is visibly distraught about what he had done, and will submit to the Inquisitor’s judgment. 

The Inquisitor can again tell him to go away and take him out of game, send him to Skyhold to be judged, or say that they forgive him and again recruit him as a Companion. If sent to Skyhold for judgment, the Inquisitor can formerly execute him, conscript him to work for the Inquisition, send him to rot in the cells or have it formerly known that Ashkost is washed free of his crimes and recruited into the Inquisition. If Ashkost is executed or left to rot, the Inquisitor gains Slight Disapproval from Cassandra and Vivienne, Disapproval from Iron-Bull and Varric, and Great Disapproval from Blackwall and Cole, but Approval from Sera. If recruited or recruited as an agent, Approval from Blackwall and Iron-Bull, Slight Disapproval from Cole

**Option 2** : Ashkost fighting for himself 

A scene will play where the Inquisitor encourages Ashkost to fight for himself. He has made it this far, he can fight for himself here. Obviously he did the things that he did for a reason and he needs to remember those reasons. After a moment, Ashkost will stand and rip free from his bonds before tackling a Qunari and stealing his greatsword. A fight will ensue against five well trained Arvaarad and seven Saarebas, with the Arvaarad resistant against most magical effects and the Saarebas with powerful AOE spells. However, the Inquisitor will have Ashkost on his side. He will make short work of the Saarebas and then help with fighting Arvaarad.

Once the fight is over, Ashkost will immediately tell the Inquisitor how he was tortured and abused and generally forcibly molded into the perfect Arvaarad after landing on Ferelden as one of the groups that was supposed to take over by slowly converting their way inland. The abuse reached an all time high when Ferelden warriors killed most of the other Arvaarad and he was forced to take on the work of three and he was not allowed to falter. Eventually the stress and torture got to him, as well as the safety of an unnamed mage sibling, and faltering faith in the Qun. He will admit that he went on a willing and able rampage and killed all those that hurt him and the mages before fleeing with the mages and getting to them to safety before running to get Qunari off their trails.

He admits that slaughter was probably not the best solution, but stands by his decision. The Inquisitor can either send him on his way or recruit him as a companion. If sent on his way, the same Approval loss or gain as the first option, or recruit him as a companion again, gaining Approval from Cole and Blackwall, Disapproval from Sera, and heartfelt ‘I’m sorry’ from Iron-Bull if he was made Tal-Vashoth by his personal missions

Tarot card change  
**Option 1(Eight of Swords)** : A dark card with art of Ashkost leaned over with eight swords sticking out of his back. Dark hands are seen reaching for the swords  
**Option 2(Three of Swords)** : A bright card with Ashkost holding two swords in his hands and another sheathed on his back. He is staring with determination ahead  


### Cole’s Reflection on Their Thoughts

“Fire, ashes, watching bodies burn and be eaten. Masked cows, chains cows, grey against grey against grey, ashes to ashes to ashes. Ashes on my tongue, clogging my lungs, stealing my breath as I stole their lives. Vitaar dripping like blood. Ashes to ashes to ashes we all fall down.”

* * *

Comment(s) on Mages:

“I will not stand for the abuse of mages. They are people too, and should be treated as such”

“Magic is but a blade in a different form. Let those that use those blades wrong be punished. Do not punish someone for simply holding the blade, or using it to protect themselves”

“Mages should be properly taught, not leashed. If they learn to wild their power properly, there would not benearly as many problems were”

Comment(s) on Templars:

“The idea and ideals behind the Templers are commendable, but they were doomed to have failed from the start”

“Templers… poor sods. But they were set to fall. Give a man that much power over a living person and he will be corrupted, even if a true saint among men. Still… sad to see any good ones go”

“The Red Templers seemed to be little more than drugged up heretics. Almost like someone wanted to show the world the worst that Templers had to offer”

When looking for something: 

“Inquisitor, we should look around”

“There seems to be something of note close by”

When finding a campsite: 

“Ah, a good place to rest”

“Camp sounds good, and this is a good spot to make it”

When the Inquisitor Falls: 

“The Herald has fallen!”

“Inquisitor, no! Hold on!”

(romanced)“No! I will not let you fall!”

When they are low on Health: 

“I can… go on…”

“Ju-just a scratch”

When they see a Dragon: 

“Oh, a dragon. Are we going to fight it?”

“What a large and majestic beast… its scales would make a good cloak or its skull a throne”

When during their small side quest: 

“Look, the mages I mentioned, they need help”

“Those mages need help!”

“Those fiends are attacking those mages, they need help”

* * *

### Greetings

Default saying: 

(Hostile)  
…Yes, Inquisitor?

(Neutral-Warm Approval)  
Greetings, Inquisitor

(Warm-High Approval)  
Hello [Last Name]/Hello, my friend

(Romanced)  
Hello, my love

* * *

### Travel Banter with Canon Companions of your choice:

Iron-Bull: So… Tal-Vashoth?  
(before Bull’s Quest) Ashkost: Correct, though it was with a great deal of regret. There was corruption among the ranks that lead to… unpleasantness.  
Iron-Bull: No excuse, a true Qunari-  
Ashkost: Would stand still and allow the red lyruim addled priests stab them?  
Iron-Bull: Ah...nevermind  
(After Bull’s Quest, Charges spared) Ashkost: And so are you, is there a point?  
Iron-Bull: Hey, I was pressed into-  
Ashkost: A corner, like the women and children were with the red lyruim poisoned priests that went around and stabbed everything that moved.  
Iron-Bull: Ah… nevermind.  


Dorian: So, Ashkost…  
Ashkost: Yes, Dorian?  
Dorian: I was wondering about your age…  
Ashkost: Don’t  
Dorian: Touche  
Ashkost: Rude  


Cassandra: You have an excellent arm, Ashkost  
Ashkost: As do you, Lady Seeker  
Cassandra: Where did you learn your skills, if I might ask?  
Ashkost: Mostly from mistakes and a few helpful souls here and there. However, I find that pain is an excellent teacher.  
Cassandra: Isn’t it?  


Cole: Ashkost?  
Ashkost: Yes, Cole?  
Cole: You are… afraid of fire, but at the same time not?  
Ashkost: I suppose that it would hard to explain…  
Ashkost: I guess it depends on the situation  
Cole: When Dorian throws fire?  
Ashkost: I would be fine  
Cole: And if someone was on fire?  
Ashkost Then...I suppose I would be fearful, yes  
Cole: I’ll try not to catch fire then  
Ashkost:...thank… you, Cole?  


Vivienne: Ashkost, I must say, I am impressed by the sophisticated way you hold yourself  
Ashkost: Because I am a Qunari?  
Vivienne: Goodness no! But a man of your age, as well as your muscular height and build, and the fact that you are a warrior, I half expect you to walk more loosely and not nearly as formally. Not to mention, you seem meticulous about your appearance and wear such nice suits while we reside at Skyhold.  
Ashkost: Oh… thank you, Madam De Fur. But the only reason I carry myself this way is because of my bad back. Slouching causes me a great deal of pain, because of how it was broken in my youth.  
Vivienne: Broken you say? Would you be a dear and tell me how it was broken? A few could learn to stand straight...  
(If present)  
Varric: And the Inquisition group suddenly all stood straight in union  
Iron-Bull: I’ll stand straight ma’am!  


Sera: Ugly ox face  
Ashkost: Knife-eared bitch  
Sera: Jump off a cliff, grey faced bastard  
Ashkost: Suck on one of your own arrows  
Sera: Oh yeah?  
Inquisitor(option one): What are you two doing?!  
Sera: He started it!  
Inquisitor: And here I go finishing it. Knock it off!  
Inquisitor(option two): Why the insults?  
Ashkost: Nothing but a spat, Inquisitor. I apology for disturbing you  
Sera: Your face disturbed him/her first  
Ashkost: You have a terrible haircut and no one likes you  
Inquisitor: Enough!  
Inquisitor(option three): Now, now children  
Sera: He started-  
Inquisitor: (ahem)  
Sera: … well he did

Friendship Greeting? : Hello [Last Name]/Hello my friend

Leaving the Inquisition:  “I should have seen what you truly are from the start. Do enjoy yourself Inquisitor, for your reign of Tyranny will have to end”

* * *

### The Fade

How they react: “Qunari do not often dream. This is… interesting to say the least”

Their Tombstone: Ashlost: Arvaarad

What the Fears look like: Himself in more traditional Vitaar and Qunari armor, with a burnt and charred Saarebas mask on his face

What the Nightmare says:

”I see you have brought the Tal-Vashoth. If only the Inquisitor really knew what you hide behind that calm mask of yours, One Who Holds Back Evil. Do not think that I cannot see what lies within your soul, the wounds that fester, the fears like black oil that stain you in your deepest places. I know the things that will have you screaming in utter terror. Ashkost: Say what you will demon. I will not yield.”

(or if romanced)  
“I see you brought the Tal-Vashoth. If only he/she/they knew the man behind the mask of calm. That the name is nothing but a leash to hold back the monster that you truly are. But you see, I see past the mask, I see the festering wounds, the fears, the sheer weakness. I shall enjoy using your precious Inquisitor against you to make your fears all the more plentiful. Ashkost: Say what you will demon. But for them, I will not yield!”

Their reflection about the Fade: Ashkost finds it both interesting and disturbing. Interesting in the way that no many Qunari have knowledge of the Fade, and that is visually interesting to his eyes. And disturbing for all the nightmares and the demons that lurk there.

Hawke or Warden:  He does not Approve of Hawke being left behind to die, as he is good friends with Varric. No matter the Warden he feels as though they should stay behind to start making up for what the Wardens did.

The Wardens’ Fate:He does not really care for the Wardens. They are committed warriors and not much else.

Exile or Allies? : Allies simply because exiling them seems excessively cruel

* * *

### The Ball

How they feel: Ashkost finds himself out of his element. He spent quite a few years by himself, and is not sure how to take on this Orelisan nobles.

Where they linger:  Ashkost will be outside, leaning against the railing with two NPC nobles by him. Sometimes they will throw insults his way and he will respond back with just as cutting words.

Are they good at the Game?: Ashkost is fine if its only a person or two, but beyond that he does not even bother. It’s a childish game that grown adults with no sense of pride or honor take part in.

What people say about them: 

“Have you seen that big Qunari they have with the Inquisitor?” “Much more gentlemen like then his heathen kind.”

“That Qunari bastard that Inquisitor brought with him/her/them? “He is… kind, in a way, I suppose. He certainly carries himself like he has some manner and pride in him. When I tried to play the game with him, the bastard started speaking in old Tevene though!”

“So I heard you tried courting that ogre that the Inquisitor brought.” (Unromanced) “ _Tried_. When I spoke to him about an agreement, he went off in that barbaric language of his and refused to answer.” (Romanced)” _Tried_. Told me that another has claimed his heart, and that I should reevaluate my life.”

Gaspard, Briala, or Celene? : While Ashkost is all for military strength, he does not think that Gaspard would make a good ruler over such a ridiculous nation and Disapproves if Gaspard is made sole ruler, and Disapproves if Gaspard and Briala are left to rule together. Seeing as Celene has done a decent enough job, he Approves of her left to rule alone and Greatly Approves if she rules with Briala. If the Inquisitor blackmails into all three of them ruling together, Ashkost will actually Greatly Approve and after the ball will have unique dialogue where he greets the Inquisitor laughing, saying that the whole thing is both ridiculous and brilliant.

* * *

### Temple of Mythal

Rituals or Hole? : Rituals, because he feels that the Inquisition is more than capable to handling themselves for a few moments while the Inquisitor solves the puzzles and respects the elves’ history/culture.

Agree with the Elves’ bargain? : Agree, because he sees them as valuable allies and would rather not fight immortal elves.

Morrigan or Inquisitor for the Well?:  Ashkost will Greatly Approve of the Inquisitor drinking from the well and Greatly Disapprove of Morrigan drinking, simply because he knows the tale of the Hero of Ferelden and knows how Morrigan used them, not trusting her with that kind of power. However, if he is romanced then he will Approve/Disapprove, because he is not entirely comfortable with the Inquisitor becoming a servant of a dead Elven god..

* * *

### Comments on Canon Romance

Cassandra:  “I have heard about you and the Lady Seeker. She is a powerful warrior and a beautiful woman, you are quite lucky.”

Dorian:  “You and the Tevinter mage…Dorian is a good man and I wish you luck trying to keep up with his wit.”

Sera:  “I may not… always get along with Sera, Inquisitor, but I approve of your happiness.”

Iron Bull:  “You and the Iron-Bull? Goodness, how do you walk straight? I am not saying that I do not approve, of course not, just wondering on your steely constitution since I have yet to see you limp!”

Josephine:  “I have seen a smile on our lady ambassador’s face more often. It is a beautiful thing, Inquisitor, and I am glad it is because of you.”

Cullen:  “I have heard whispers about you and Commander Cullen. Cullen is a good man, with a troubled past. He could do well to have someone like you in his life, Inquisitor.”

Blackwall:  “A Grey Warden? That is a man to stand by, Inquisitor. Though I have a feeling that you need to be as strong for him as he is for you. A man of conviction can break, and he needs someone of steel to lean against when that happens.”

Solas:  “I have noticed that you and Solas have gotten close. A lone wolf like Solas could do for some wholesome company such as yours, Inquisitor.”

* * *

### Romance

Sexual/Racial preference:  None. However, a high approval rating is needed in order to unlock his romance scene.

Nickname for PC: Switches between Kadan and My Love

**Romance only mission** : 

Settling Ghosts:  


Ashkost has heard a few things, and thanks to the aid of Leliana, believes that his siblings Ashmaaras and Ashshok might be alive. The Inquisitor can agree to help Ashkost, or decline. If they decline, Ashkost will cut off the romance and lock the Inquisitor out of one. If they agree to help, then the Inquisitor gets a war tale mission to locate his siblings. Using Josephine or Leliana, the Inquisitor can locate the siblings and have them brought to Skyhold for safe reunion.

Once the mission is complete, the Inquisitor can speak to Ashkost again, causing a cut scene to occur. A pair of scouts will lead a female Qunari with long hair, and a male Qunari with long dreadlocks into Skyhold and Ashkost will run and all but tackle the female, picking her up and spinning her about in joy. The brother will call Ashkost a ‘favorite picking asshole’ but thumping on the back friendly like. Ashkost will beckon the Inquisitor over and will introduce the female Qunari as his younger sister Ashmaaras, or Mari, and his twin brother Ashshok, or Shok.

Here the Inquisitor can ask the siblings questions. Mari can be asked about her age and find out that she’s in her late twenties going into her thirties, find out that she’s a mage, and find out that she’s a former Saarebas. Shok can be asked why he looks younger then Ash to which he responds that ‘He ages like wine, while his brother ages like jerky’ to which Ashkost will call him the ass, find out that he’s a rogue and former pirate and find out that he’s former Beresaad.

Once the Inquisitor has exhausted all questions, or has in some manner said that is has been a pleasure to meet them, Ashkost will hesitantly ask the Inquisitor if his siblings can stay. If the Inquisitor wishes to keep the romance, they need to agree. If they don’t, Ashkost will be heartbroken and the Inquisitor will need to work their way through a trick cut scene afterwards to salvage the situation. If the Inquisitor agrees, however, then Shok will use his resources and help Leliana and Mari will use her charms to help Josephine, granting each a 5% reduction in time for wartable missions respectively.

Also, if the Inquisitor agrees, speaking to Ashkost will sometimes trigger humorous scenes where he is seen interacting with his siblings.

Dialog to being asked for a kiss: 

Ashkost can be asked for a kiss in the library. When asked, a scene will play where Ashkost will pull the Inquisitor away from prying eyes. For elves, Dwarves and humans regardless of gender, Ashkost will lean down and pick them up, smiling up them before kissing them. For Qunari Inquisitors, he will wrap his arms around them, smiling first and then kissing them.

Halamshiral dialog: 

Inquisitor: “Enjoying yourself, Ashkost?”  
Ashkost: “Not really…I really am out of my element. I was by myself for so long and now…*sighs* I will stay for you though, to help you see this _ridiculous_ quest through.”

Inquisitor: (romance option)”You look good in that suit, Ashkost.”  
Ashkost: “Thank you, kadan. You look… good… as well.”  
Inquisitor: (option one) “Thank you, Ashkost.”  
Ashkost: “I tell only truths.”  
Inquisitor: (option two) “Why the pause?”  
Ashkost: “I…uh… well….you look… better than good.”  
Inquisitor: “Ashkost?”  
Ashkost: “I may need to pull you aside later, that is all.”

Being asked to dance during mission: 

Inquisitor: “Would you like to dance with me, Ashkost?”  
Ashkost: “I would love too, but I think we should deal with the task at first. Assassins’ and Cassandra’s wrath and all that.”

Asking to dance post-mission: 

Ashkost: “My love, I was wondering if perhaps you would honor me with a dance?”  
Inquisitor(option1): “I would love too.” –Scene fades as Ashkost leads the Inquisitor inside  
Inquisitor(option 2): “Perhaps… a more private dance?”  
Ashkost: “You wish is my command.” –Ashkost takes the Inquisitor in hand and starts twirling around with them.  
Inquisitor(option 3): “It’s been a long night, perhaps I can have your company instead?”  
Ashkost: “I can do that.” –scene fades as Ashkost leans against the railing.

Romance banter (what others say about it): 

Iron-Bull: Hey Ash… the boss, eh?  
Ashkost: Yes…?  
Iron-Bull: Showing them the appeal of the Qunari? Satisfy the demands of the Qun and all that?”  
Ashkost: *sighs* Bull, for the love of…  
Iron-Bull: Nah, I’m giving you shit. Good for you two!

Cassandra: Ashkost, I realize that both of you are consenting adults-  
Ashkost: Lady Seeker, please, not in front of the others-  
Cassandra: And that opinion shouldn’t matter.  
Ashkost: Please, don’t-  
Cassandra: But the lock on his/her/their room is there for a reason. Use it for its intended purpose instead of almost scarring delegates.  
Ashkost: (groans)

Dorian: So, Ashkost, you and the Inquisitor?  
Ashkost: Ah… yes. Something _you_ wished to comment about?  
Dorian: Not really. Merely…envious that the Inquisitor landed such a large, muscular and gentle creature like you…  
Ashkost: …Thank… you?  
Dorian: (chuckling) Entirely envious of the romance book character that you are!

Sera: Hey, fuckface. You and the boss-  
Ashkost: I’m going to stop you right there. I don’t _fucking_ care what you think, what you want, what you want to say or do. So… would you kindly shut that orifice that you _**constantly spew complete and utter bullshit from?**_  
Sera: Wh-…  
(if present)  
Vivienne: Oh dear…  
Cassandra: I… am speechless.  
Iron-Bull: Well shit.  
Varric: (nervous chuckling) Anyone else a tab bit afraid?

Varric: You okay there, Big Grey?  
Ashkost: My back is bothering me, that is all.  
Varric: (chuckling) That wouldn’t happen to be the Inquisitor’s fault?  
Ashkost: (stuttering)  
Inquisitor (option one): Leave him alone, Varric  
Varric: Ah, you’re no fun.  
Inquisitor(option two): Oh, you have no idea.  
Ashkost: I-Inquisitor!  
Varric: (laughing)  
If present  
Iron-Bull: (laughing)  
Dorian: (laughing)  
Cassandra: I’m surrounded by children  
Vivienne: My dear, at your age… you should be ashamed.

What Cole says about companion to PC:

Cole: You’re worried that they’ll leave you when they find out who _you_ are. _A mask over a monster’s face. Lies, blood, fire, ashes, corpses piled like animal corpses in a slaughter. The fool am I to think, for even a moment there’s a light in the darkness. I don’t know. I don’t know. Deep dark secrets that can stain such fairness._  
Ashkost: Cole…  
Cole: (gasp) I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make it hurt! Not that badly!  
Ashkost: It is… it is… please do not do that again.

Cole: He likes it when you touch his scars. Touch something so ugly without get stained about the ugliness underneath.  
Inquisitor(option one): (sultry voice) That explains so much  
Ashkost: (nervous stuttering)  
Inquisitor(option two): I can take everything you have, Ashkost. Good, bad, handsome and ugly  
Ashkost: I… thank you… my love.

Who is concerned about the relationship?: 

Cassandra is concerned at first, but warms up if the Inquisitor commits.

Blackwall is continuously concerned, knowing that his past could seriously harm the Inquisitor later.

Sera is not concerned so much as she just plainly hates Ashkost.

Who supports the relationship?: 

Iron-Bull is all for it, believing that the Inquisitor will be good for Ash. He jokes about it, but is glad that Ash found someone to make him happy.

Dorian also approves, if only to tease Ashkost more about it. However, he wishes to see such a sad creature like Ashkost smile, and approves if the Inquisitor can do it.

Josephine also approves of the relationship in passive dialogue, in how the two seem to make each other happy. And a happy Inquisitor makes for a happy Inquisition, and she admits that Ashkost has a charming smile that she likes seeing.

Who had a bet running on it?: 

Bull, Dorian and even Josephine.

Banter(between NPCs): 

“Have you heard? That Qunari Ashkost and the Inquisitor!”  
“How do they walk straight?”

“So, Ashkost and the Inquisitor…”  
“So lucky! Ash is really sweet and gentle!”

“That oxman and the Inquisitor…”  
“Shut it! Let the Inquisitor have some fucking fun, he/she is saving our asses after all”

Flirt options: 

The first option is when you recruit him, making a comment about his physique. He becomes flustered and brushes it off. When asking him about his past and being brushed off, the Inquisitor can call him a tease, again flustering him. When asking him about his skills, the Inquisitor can make a comment about Ashkost getting flustered easily, flustering the Qunari further. During his quest, the Inquisitor can offer comfort, which passes right over Ashkost’s head. After his quest, the Inquisitor can flirt with him again, asking him if he has someone special he will commit to, flustering him again.

Break up dialog: 

Inquisitor: I want to end this  
Ashkost: I… a-are you joking? Please tell me you’re joking!  
Inquisitor(option one): Yes, I am  
Ashkost: That’s not funny! -gain Ashkost disapproval  
Inquisitor(option two): No, I am not  
Ashkost: I… B-But why? Was it something I said? Was it something I did? If it is my fault, I am sorry! But please, do not do this-  
Inquisitor: Ashkost  
Ashkost: No… just… don’t -gain massive Ashkost disapproval

If PC breaks it off:

Ashkost is heartbroken and will remain distant to the Inquisitor, his dialogue setting to ‘Hostile’ approval for the remainder of the game.

If NPC breaks it off(and why): N/A

**Love confession:**

Once his approval is high enough and the Inquisitor has flirted enough with him, Ashkost will come to the Inquisitor’s room while they are reading reports. Climbing the stairs he announces his presence, so that he does not catch the Inquisitor at a bad time, before emerging at the top. He makes a rather half hearted attempt at a excuse to see the Inquisitor before sighing and throwing away the line. He admits that he realizes that the Inquisitor has made passes at him, and that they had not gone unnoticed. He asks if they truly meant it, if they were interested in someone like him.

Here the Inquisitor can reject him kindly, leading to an understanding Ashkost and no approval lost or gain, reject him not so kindly, leading Ashkost to snap at them for such careless words and toying with him and netting moderate disapproval, or saying that they are interested. Here Ashkost will try and pry more details out of the Inquisitor, flustered and unsure what to say. The Inquisitor can again reject Ashkost kindly/unkindly with the same results as the first rejection, be playful in their response to him, getting him more flustered, be gentle and soothe his worry, or be just as shy and fumble with him.

If he is not rejected the second time, Ashkost will take the lead and encourage the Inquisitor onto the bed unless they are a male Qunari and then its the other way around. Either way, with either Ashkost bending over an Inquisitor or the Inquisitor bending over Ashkost, the scene fades to black. When it continues, a bare chest Inquisitor and bare chested Ashkost can be seen lying in bed. After a few moments, Ashkost will quietly sit up and stare into the distance looking puzzled. 

After a moment the Inquisitor will wake up and realize that something is off. 

The Inquisitor can ask what is wrong, leading to Ashkost explaining that he had constant night terrors of the burning Saarebas, but for some reason he did not have them. The Inquisitor can also reach out and touch his shoulder, leading him to smile down at them and tell them that he did not have his usual night terrors, and claims it was probably them. 

The Inquisitor can also ask if it was strange to sleep with a human woman/human man/human female mage/human male mage/elf woman/elf man/elf female mage/elf male mage/a female of his kind/a male of his kind/a female Qunari mage/a male Qunari mage/female dwarf/male dwarf. And Ashkost will make a witty comment about the race, gender and magical or non magical status. Usually for women he prods them about thinking that he did not admire the fairer sex, for men he prods them about them thinking he was a knuckle dragging, virgin stealing barbarian. And for mages he usually alludes to them using magic in bed and thinking it was weird but in a rather delightful way. But none the less, he pushes that aside and mentions that he used to have night terrors almost every night, but he had none for some reason.

After that, Ashkost will say that he found their connection rather intense because he has feelings for them and wonders if it is the same from them to him. Here the Inquisitor cannot reject him, and can say if they do, if they are unsure which leads to a dialogue line later where they can say yes or no, or they can tease him and ask him if the sex was that good. He gets flustered but the Inquisitor silences him with a kiss, answering him.

Romanced tarot card: 

Artwork of a glowing hand on seemingly sleeping Ashkost’s face with fading bits of darkness at the edges.

If Not Romanced:  
Banter suggests that Ashkost has formed a relationship with Cassandra, first spurring from sparring and then realizing that they can actually get along in that fashion. If Cassandra is not made Divine, she mentions bringing him into the Seekers t help her rebuild. If she does become Divine, then she laments having to give up their relationship, but insists that she will keep contact with him.

* * *

### End game dialog:

Ashkost meets the Inquisitor on the balcony, expressing congratulations for the victory and joy that a hero got to live for once. Ashkost will ask what the Inquisitor tends to do now. No matter what, Ashkost expresses an interest in being with them. The Inquisitor can wholly agree or offer to become Ashkost’s partner in his mercenary work, which Ashkost surprises the Inquisitor with his lack of interest in going back to that life, which the Inquisitor can just offer to stay by him instead, joking that they could join the Chargers if they really had no idea what to do. The scene fades with Ashkost holding onto the Inquisitor as the sun sets.


	33. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Fluff. Descriptors of violence.
> 
> What can he say? It's cold in Skyhold and Shok is warm. So very warm.
> 
> Pardon me, stress and Dorian feels fueled this

“I have no idea who any of you survive this damned cold!”

Angrily huffing and puffing, he went about wrapped in a thick blanket as he tried to seek out Ashshok. He could not feel his damned fingers and toes, and was hoping that Shok’s much larger and muscular body would be warmer than the bitter air of Skyhold. However, he was having a terrible time trying to find him in the middle of the day.

He found Ashkost in the throne room, talking with Josephine about something.

“Ash! Ash!” He whined “Where’s your damned brother, I can’t find him”

“Ashshok? Laying down, he was not feeling well a few hours ago” Ashkost said.

“Why do you need him?” Josephine asked.

And it was about then that it struck him that his relationship with Ashshok was not entirely public. Sure they hung around each other all the time, and Ashshok often laid his head in his lap, but as fair as they knew it was just two flirty people flirting with one another. And then he wondered how many people did actually know?

“Probably to check on him. When my brother disappears, it is always a bad thing” Ashkost said smoothly, looking at a few of the papers Josephine had for him “And if he is not feeling well, I would rather have Dorian check on him before anyone else, just in case”

Josephine nodded before returning to her papers, and sending him scurrying to Ashshok’s room.

~*~

Ashshok had a room on the battlements, neatly cleaned up and put to the ex-pirate’s use. Strangely enough, Ashshok kept it rather clean. Things put away, bed kept, dusted and swept almost regularly, with only a few bottles on the ground from where he drank when he could not sleep well.

Here he found Ashshok sprawled out on his bed, snoring loudly. Stripped down to nothing and a blanket haphazardly tossed across his pelvis, his bandana on the nightstand and his hair splayed out around him, Shok looked perfectly fine. And seeing as he did not look physically ill, he crept over, carefully easing his weight onto the bed and curling up next to him, pressing against his oh so warm side. And once he was warmed up by Shok’s sleeping sides was it then that a soul crushing feeling filled his chest.

What would people think once their relationship became widely known? How would people react to it?

Well… they would think that he was just cuddling up to Shok to get to Ash, of course. Having the Inquisitor in one’s pocket could lead to great things. Open doors, power, any material item underneath the sun, and their voices heard anywhere. And… that was what people were going to say about him. That he was using Shok to get to Ash. And if those rumors spread… well the old saying still did stand. ‘Tell a lie loud and long enough and it soon becomes truth’ and the cozy relationship he had with Shok would go out the window. 

And… that was heartbreaking. Because he truly did love Shok. The big brute was always so kind and sweet with him, just the right amount of sass that things never got boring, and how it was not always sex with them. He could have actual conversations with Shok, actually sit down with him and just enjoy his presence. And ever since Shok went out of his way to get his amulet of prestige back… no. He could not lose Shok.

But… he could not walk away. He was too invested. Too attached. He could not bear leaving Shok, not now. But… what would hurt less? Shok leaving him because it got into his head that he was being used, or leaving him to prevent any rumors from tearing them apart?

“Hey you”

Turning his head, he saw that Shok had cracked an eye open and was giving him a lopsided, sleepy grin.

“You’re a welcome surprise” Shok yawned, a big hand coming up to rub against the back of his neck “So, why the joyful first sight after waking up?”

“...Not many people know about you and I”

“Really? That’s weird. We weren’t keeping it a secret, were we?” Shok asked.

“No, no… but I wonder what people will think when they do find out” He said, even as those thick calloused finger worked wonders along his neck “You realize that they’ll say that I’m using you to get to your brother, right?”

“But I know you’re not” Shok stated simply “So let them talk”

“But-”

“Is this more about you being worried about us, my brother, or that thing you said about two guys in Tevinter?” Shok asked “Because, I’m a fucking pirate so people already talk about me, and the fact that there are people that wished my brother had let me get executed. People don’t know about us, so if you want to keep it secret, that’s fine with me. And, oh yes, most everyone is still absolutely ditzy about the reveal of his and Bull’s relationship”

“...”

“You’re still worried that about if we’ll last?”

“Perhaps…”

“...Hey kadan, I’m going to tell you a story. How my crew and myself found out about how I liked both guys and girls. Anyway! We’re at this dirty, cheap tavern. More rats than men scurrying about. Anyway, they had this incredibly cute Elven server, freckled and ginger hair but this pair of rather boring brown eyes. Anyway, you know how it goes with elves, right? Can’t tell the boys from the girls and all that. I thought that it was a girl, but then the server spoke and found out that it was a guy”

Shok sat up straight and pulled him in close, wrapping the blanket around them both.

“Anyway, realized that the fact that he was a guy wasn’t putting me off. Flirted with the lad, and we’re going back and forth until one of my lads notices and calls me out on it. He starts tearing into me about it, calling me all sorts of names. I felt offended because, well, I was just flirting with the lad, I didn’t even have my hands on him. Not to mention, the man was giving his captain a lot of lip despite the fact I knew the man liked leering at rather underage girls”

“Charming” He drawled.

“Right? Anyway, pull my crew out of the tavern, throwing some coins to make up for the noise. All on deck, I demand who didn’t like guys liking guys and girls liking girls. They start making jokes, and I make one of them swallow his own teeth to get them to listen. I demand to know, and over half my crew came forward. Half my crew were pigs and bastards and I hadn’t known it”

Shok sighed deeply out his nose, glaring at nothing.

“So I tell them. I wouldn’t be their captain anymore and they had a choice. Get off my ship, or try and persuade me otherwise. A few came forward to pick a fight and I stabbed them, all nonlethal shots of course, and shoved them overboard before demanding that they choose. Seven men walked, and I knew them anywhere from two to seven years. That left about ten people that wanted to persuade me. Two took out guns and I threw daggers, lethal shots, killed them both. Three came at me with swords, unarmed and killed them with their own weapons. The remainders I keelhauled until they rethought their ways or died”

“That is rather… brutal, Shok” He noted.

“Well, I wasn’t about to go out to sea with a bunch of assholes that wanted to shank me. And besides, one lived, we called him Keelhauled Henry from then on out and he was the nicest man around. Brutally scarred for life emotionally, physically and possibly spiritually, but still nice”

“And what was the point of this story? Other than telling me that you were a rather terrifying pirate captain”

“I’m telling you that I will fight for us, just like I fought against my own damned crew just for the option to like whoever I wanted. I’m willing to put any asshole that wants to get between at the end of my daggers. I’m willing to fight… now, are you?”

“...Only if I have you there at my side. You do know us mages can be rather ‘squishy’ after all”

That got him a hug and kiss on the forehead.

“So… why did you come in here to begin with?” Shok asked, holding him close.

“Oh, I can’t remember” He sighed, content in the warmth “Probably couldn’t have mattered”


	34. M!Adaar/M!Lavellen-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CompanionAUInquisitor/m!Lavellan Inquisitor. Oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, size difference.
> 
> From freshly hired merc to lover, it has been quite the journey for the two and he wants to enjoy the prize.
> 
> EDIT MARCH/1/2017: Quality control

Sitting on the edge of his desk, reading through a few reports, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Inquisitor? Are you up there?”

“Yes!” He called back.

Coming up the stairs, he saw the top of Ashkost’s head, followed by his shoulders and then his arms and chest. The rest of Ashkost’s body emerged and there he stood, awkwardly standing by the top of the stairs.

Ashkost had been hired into the Inquisition almost five months ago. He had found the big, grey brute killing demons left and right like they were nothing to him. The man had panted like the dragon that he always seemed to liken the Qunari merc to after the last had fallen, full lips parted just enough to see the tips of sharp teeth, eyes that looked a lot like gold smoldering underneath tired eyelids. Something about this massive and brutish man sent a thrill up his spine, and he had hired the man on the spot, perhaps not his mind making the decision.

The man was a complete mystery for a time, clamming up whenever someone got too personal. Ashkost was easily flustered though, despite his age, turning a darker shade of grey at the slightest flirty comment, or innuendo, or anything of a sexual manner. He enjoyed flirting with Ash, just to make him blush that dark, soft grey color.

“Hello, Ash,” He greeted.

“H-hello, Inquisitor,” Ashkost muttered back, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How may I help you?” He asked innocently, placing his reports off to the side and neatly adjusting them.

“I-I wished to discuss something with you,” Ashkost said, swallowing thickly afterwards.

He found a genuine attraction to the big brute when he actually felt heartbroken when the man left mysteriously one day, leaving nothing but a note. After a few tense hours where Leliana’s spies hunted across the land for the big, grey lug, they had found him in the Hinterlands of all places, captured by his past. Going after him, he found out about the past that eluded him. Death, misery, pain, fire, that was all Ashkost’s past, laid bare as the man was bound by chains.

“What do you wish to discuss?” He asked, feeling his ears twitch.

“You have said some… things in the past… certain comments,” Ashkost muttered, fumbling with his words.

Words had spilled from his mouth, and he had found himself encouraging Ashkost to fight for himself. Stand and fight for himself and free himself from the past. And together they fought against Ashkost’s captors, himself firing spells and Ashkost cleaving with a pilfered greatsword. And when all the corpses lay bloodless on the ground, Ashkost told him the truth, word for word. The past that haunted him like a ghost. The mistakes that haunted him. The life that made him and that he turned away from.

“Oh, like what?” He asked innocently.

“Comments… about my appearance…” Ashkost muttered, face darkening in a blush “And my… reactions to things…”

“Well… you do have a rather fetching appearance. And your reactions to my flirting is quite, charming.”

He had pulled that big lug into a hug and reassured him that a bad past would not hinder his opinion of the warrior. Covered in blood, he pressed against the big brute until he got the hint. And he took one of those big hands and walked him back to Skyhold. That big hand of Ashkost nearly engulfed his small, Elven one, and felt so warm and tough, but he enjoyed leading him back.

“You...” Ashkost stuttered, blushing extremely hard at this point, “… is it real?”

“…Is what real, Ashkost?” He asked, watching Ashkost with a keen eye.

“T-this… flirting of yours!” Ashkost snapped, “Is it real attraction or… joking?”

“It is real, Ash,” He smiled, “I like you, a lot. To say the least that I find you immensely physically attractive.”

Ashkost looked down at his feet, frowning to himself. When he looked up again, the man was obviously at his wit’s end.

“Truly?”

“Yes, truly,” He smiled, hopping off the desk and walking over to the big, grey brute.

Ashkost seemed so tense and nervous as he got close, leaning into the Qunari. One of his pale hands went to Ashkost’s side, feeling the warm and muscular skin jump like it had been scalded with fire underneath his touch. He quickly pulled back his hand, watching Ashkost’s face intently.

Ashkost breathed deeply through his nose and then out his mouth, and then one of his big hands went to his chin, softly encouraging his head to tilt up enough that he could line up. Then Ashkost’s attractive, full mouth was on his, softly and chastely kissing him. He sighed out his nose, feeling the softness of his own lips against the rough contrast of Ashkost’s firmer and rougher lips, and feeling the warm body warm him just by being close.

A big hand caught the small of his back, pulling him in until they were pressed flush against one another. With being so close, and knowing that he weighed as much as a feather compared to Ashkost’s strength, he stepped onto Ashkost’s larger feet and stood a bit on his toes to not strain his neck as much. He felt Ashkost’s fingers dig into the back of his clothing, pressing him closer still as the added height allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Firmer lips moved restlessly across his, small groans and moans that sounded more like distant thunder escaped Ashkost’s mouth, and he felt the big body warm with what had to be a full body blush. The hand on his chin drifted downward, brushing against his collarbone through his clothing, fingers trailing downwards to press against his chest and stomach. 

He lifted his own hands up to tenderly touch along the length of Ashkost’s thick arms, feeling the skin jump shyly underneath his touch through the thick clothing the Tal-Vashoth was wearing. While he knew that Ashkost was built just based on how his armor sat on him, and how powerful he was in battle, to actually feel the muscles was something else. He assumed it was similar if he were touching the Iron-Bull, had he chosen to lay with that man. Very firm, with just the slightest give, and so warm even through Ashkost’s thick clothing.

Ashkost pulled away, the blush still there but softer. His eyes, that strange golden color, looked so warm and dream like. Looking a bit bolder, Ashkost’s hand moved to his clothing, managing not to fumble with the buttons. All the way down, he watched those big grey hands undo each button, feeling the cool air of Skyhold creep in and give him gooseflesh. When the last button was undone, those big grey hands slide in, sweeping across his chest. His hands felt rough, skin being slightly scored with calluses and the heat of those big hands, but they felt gentle as they gently pushed the fabric off his shoulders and then pushed it to the floor. The cold air touched all of his skin, making it break out in goose bumps that were easily remedied as Ashkost bent down to pick him up and then carry him to the bed.

He was gently laid out on the sheets of the damned ridiculous Orlesian bed that had been little more than an impulse buy while they were in Val-Royeaux, because he thought that the sheets felt nice and that it would provide a romantic atmosphere for anyone he brought onto it. Now he saw that he was right, because any smaller bed probably would not have been able to fit them both, and since Orlesian nobles were creative in bed, it would be well made enough to withstand anything Ashkost had in mind.

Ashkost crawled onto the bed on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. The big man, was undoing his own upper clothing of that rather tasteful suit of his. Taking it off, Ashkost easily slide out and let it fall behind him, letting him see the carved abdomen and chest of his. The big man did not seem to have an ounce of fat on him at all, all muscles and scars on dark grey skin and a modest trail of snowy white that started about middle of his chest that grew thicker until it disappeared underneath his trouser waistband.

Eager to touch him, he sat up so he could place his hands on Ashkost’s skin, rubbing along the lines of his muscles. Above him, Ashkost let out a small and weak surprised gasp. Dragging his fingers along, he found a knotted scar along Ashkost’s ribs, tracing it with his fingers until a big hand caught his wrist. When he looked up, he saw that Ashkost looked quite… needy and flustered. All from having his skin touched? For an older man, Ashkost sure was sensitive.

“On edge already?” He asked slyly up at the flustered man.

Ashkost bit his lower lip.

“No? Then please, don’t mind me,” He grinned.

He sat up more until he could slip his legs underneath himself and get on his knees. His head barely reached Ashkost’s collarbone. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the skin just above where the big man’s heart was, feeling it flutter underneath his lips. He heard Ashkost let out a weak sound, smiling to himself as he leaned to the side to brush his lips along a narrow scar along Ashkost’s collarbone. He felt the big body shake, heard his breathing spike and felt that big heart thudding harshly.

Moving down he was faced with Ashkost’s impressive pectorals. He had a rather silly thought that if it were any more impressive, that the warrior would have cleavage enough to put the tavern maids with low, low cut dresses to shame. He put his mouth on it, finally tasting the grey skin. Ashkost let out another weak noise that made him want to torment the big man more. Listening to the big man’s deep, thunder like moans, he licked along the deep line of Ashkost’s pectorals. Ashkost tasted clean, just the faintest taste of sweat from where the heavy fabric heated his skin, and for some reason he tasted the faintest taste of smoke and ash. He tried not to think about that, as he moved down Ash’s body.

Heavy hands went to his shoulders, somehow comforting in their weight, as he kissed and licked along Ashkost’s chest. Down to the underside of his pectorals, brushing his mouth against dark purple peaks to hear Ashkost moan and then sucking on them to make the big creature moan with pleasure in such a rich and deep voice that made his mouth water. When he was done with the hardened nipples, leaving them both slick with saliva, he moved down to kiss along along the ridges of Ashkost's hard abs, sweeping side to side to brush along the muscles along his side that hid his ribs, and then along the tops of the heavy lines of his hips. And then the big man’s trousers were in the way, though he could see that Ashkost was rather excited, judging by the prominent tent in his trousers. His fingers grabbed at the leather belt, only for big hands to stop him.

Ashkost encouraged him up, pulling him into another kiss. The big man pressed a kiss to his mouth, moving feverishly against his lips. A tongue slipped out to lick along his lips, tasting or otherwise, he did not care, and parted his lips. There was a pause in the movement of Ashkost’s tongue, and then pushed inside. Immediately he tasted strong, strong wine on Ashkost’s tongue. He almost wanted to feel insulted, that Ashkost needed liquid courage to even approach him. But then he realized that the flustered old man probably would never have let him touch him if he had not had a glass or two. So he was fine with it… for now.

Big hands went to his waist, holding him close. Then shyly went to grab his arse, squeezing softly. He hummed against Ashkost’s mouth, hooking his arms around Ashkost’s neck. It seemed that he was finally growing a bit bold, so he swung one leg around and hooked it on Ashkost’s hip, and then the other. Ashkost’s big hands shyly and awkwardly fondled his bottom, squeezing mostly. And it made him wonder just how much experience Ashkost had… he did not want to hear that he was about to pop the metaphorical ‘cherry’ of a near fifty year old man.

Pulling away, he pushed a stray lock of white hair out of Ashkost’s blushing face.

“Have you done this before?” He asked quietly.

“With meaning?”

“At all,” He smiled, 'booping' the big creature's nose.

“A few times,” Ashkost said shyly, “Never with meaning though.”

“So you’re not a blushing virgin, just blushing” He smirked, much to Ashkost’s embarrassment before leaning up to kiss the tip of Ashkost’s nose “So I don’t need to ask you what comes next?”

Frowning, Ashkost laid him back down, large hands coming up to his hips and then pushing his trousers down, pulling them, his boots and his socks off in one movement. Bare before the grey giant, he blushed warmly but smiled as Ashkost took in his body, swallowing thickly. Ashkost pushed down his own pants, if only to give him the chance to push down his breechcloth and free his trapped erection and… goodness.

He had realized partly that Ashkost was quiet well endowed judging by the size of the tent in the man’s trousers. But to see it in the flesh was almost intimidating to see in the flesh, so to speak. He was not entirely confident in his ability to take it… at least not without extensive foreplay of some manner. He sure hoped that Ashkost was in no hurry-

Ashkost bent over him, finding his mouth in a deep, wet kiss before moving down to kiss his chin. Along his throat, sucking hard enough to leave hickies in the morning, and then moving down his body. Ashkost peppered kisses along his chest, licking here and there, sucking to leave hickies that he would smile at in the morning, all the way down to his own erection. Grabbing him in hand, Ashkost gave him a lick from base to tip. His fingers went to Ashkost’s hair, gasping through his teeth as Ashkost licked him like he tasted good and he wanted more.

“Y-you’re good at this,” He managed.

Ashkost hummed, a sensation that transferred to the flesh on his tongue and shot right up his spine. Shaking, he rubbed along the base of Ashkost’s horns mindlessly as though to encourage the man to keep doing what he was doing. But as he rubbed, the big man bucked and let out a small moan. He wondered if the base of Qunari horns were sensitive, because Ashkost seemed to be enjoying it well enough. He wondered how long he could tease the big man before he got more aggressive.

The warmth left him as Ashkost sat up, licking his lips.

“Do you… have something…” Ashkost asked.

Oh… he supposed that was something that would needed. 

“My desk, top left hand drawer.”

Sadly, Ashkost’s oh so warm body moved away from him, hurrying over to his desk. The big man fumbled around until he found the small glass bottle, and then he hurried back, draping that large and warm body over him again. And he was content with being held by the big man while his body was made ready, but he wanted to give Ashkost some attention too.

Squirming out of Ashkost’s grip, he switched himself around until he was faced with Ashkost’s full erection. With the size difference, his arse was on Ashkost’s chest, but still within the big man’s reach. He heard Ashkost’s embarrassed fumbled words but ignored them in favor of taking the big man in hand.

He had never seen a Qunari naked before, so he was rather surprised to see that Qunari were different then Elves and probably humans. The length was made of ridge layers, slight nubs neatly straight down the length. And he wondered why Qunari needed such a thing… unless their women needed the extra stimulation… he did not want to think about it. Instead of that, he pressed his tongue to the firm flesh, feeling Ashkost jump underneath him and hearing the big man moan. He really was beginning to think that Ashkost lacked a lot of key experience in the bedroom, and hoped that the big man stuck around long enough for him to fill all the voids. My, the kinky things he had in mind.

The ridges felt strange underneath his tongue, but he licked and kissed along the length, getting it slick with his saliva. The foreskin was already retracting out of excitement, and he gently peeled it all the way down before tormenting the slightly tampered head to hear the deep, thunder like moans from the big man. Now, with the big man’s length and girth, there was no way that he could fit even half of it into his mouth, but he could make sure that he could make him feel good with what he could do. Licking along the length, he teased along the edges of the ridges and teased the nubs with his fingers, squeezed the full sack underneath, and generally teased and tormented the big man until he heard the bottle was popped open and then felt thick fingers prodding along his arse.

He breathed in through his nose as he felt an oil slick finger rub along the ring of muscle, and tried to focus on keeping himself loose as a thick finger pushed into him. At least Ashkost knew what he was doing, gently and slowly easing in and out until he stopped clenching down so hard, and then rubbing along his insides until he fully relaxed. There was a moment, when Ashkost’s finger brushed against his sweet spot and the old bastard rubbed along the spot to torment him before going back to focusing on getting his ready.

He could taste the bitter tang of the big man’s excitement whenever he slid his tongue along the head. If Ashkost did not hurry up, then there was the possibility that his face was going to be covered in the big man’s seed, and he would never let the Tal-Vashoth live that down. Switching his tongue for his hand, he stroked the big man slowly and attentively.

Ashkost pressed the tip of his finger into him, rubbing along the rim and then slowly working it in. He had to grit his teeth, breathing harshly between his clenched teeth and out his nose as Ashkost’s thick fingers stretched him wide. After a few moments the slight burn wore off and he felt stubborn warmth inside of him. Ashkost worked on opening him up, scissoring his fingers and rubbing along the insides until his mind fogged over in lust and an ache for someone more intense started to take over. The big man needed to hurry up before one of them lost it in some manner.

A third finger was eventually pushed in, and used to work him open more and more until finally Ashkost pulled his thick fingers out. He keenly felt the loss of them, but was quickly moved about, his face planted into a pillow as Ashkost leaned over his body until he felt the heat rolling off the big man. For a moment, he heard the sounds of Ashkost grunting and the sound of something slick moving against something slick. And then a rough hand found one of his hips and the other was used for what he assumed to steady the thing pressed against his arse.

“Ready?”

Ashkost’s voice sounded deep, rough and needy, and it sent a deep thrill down his spine. He actually felt himself blushing at the sound of it. Instead he bit his bottom lip and nodded into the pillow, pushing back just slightly against the big man. And with his silent consent, he felt Ashkost press forward, the tampered head of the big man’s erection stretching him open and inching in slowly before slipping out, and then pushing in again, but a bit deeper. In and out, feeling the big man’s girth stretch him wide, putting pressure against the right places and the delightful friction of it moving in and out of him. He felt a tightness forming in his pelvis, his body flushing, thoughts losing focus as he was undone.

One of Ashkost’s big hands moved and planted itself by his shoulder to steady himself, and he found himself grabbing at that big hand desperately, as though the big man could steady him. Imagine his shock when Ashkost adjusted his hand so that their fingers could twine together and he was allowed to try and crush that big grey hand as Ashkost kept thrusting in and out of his body. Despite having so little knowledge in the bedroom, the big man certainly was romantic.

When Ashkost pushed in deep, he felt the big man get close to something and his body tightened with a jolt of pain. It was quickly washed over with pleasure as Ashkost pulled out. And when Ashkost pushed in again, he did not push in deeper, instead it was shallower. The man certainly was sweet and thoughtful, and he felt his muscles practically becoming liquid as Ashkost thrusted in and out of him. The tightness was getting worse, and he felt closer and closer to the edge. If Ashkost kept doing what he was doing, then-

He felt the big man lean over him, close enough that he smelled the sweat and arousal drifting off of his grey skin, and then felt a tongue along the outer shell of his ear. A jolt of sensitivity rocked his body as Ashkost licked along his ear before finding the tip between his teeth and giving it a brief tug. He let out an embarrassing moan as his ears were toyed with, skin flushing with equal parts humiliation and lust.

Then that tight ball of tension snapped inside of him, and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he spent himself, twitching around the big man still inside of him until the onslaught of post orgasm hyper sensitivity rushed over him. Ashkost stopped moving, still stiff and wanting inside of him as he panted and fought to catch his breath.

“Wh-why did you stop?” He panted.

“You finished,” Ashkost grunted.

“Keep… at it…” He said, pushing his arse back, “Want… you to feel… good too.”

Ashkost thrusted into him, making him let out a rather uncharacteristic squeal as sensitivity rushed up and down his body. He hoped that the big man was close, else he would be wrangled into another round. Ashkost kept thrusting into him, once, twice, three times and...

Ashkost let out a deep, throaty and damned near animalistic moan and he felt something warm rush inside of him. The big man pushed in as deep as comfortably possible, letting it all out, and then holding still for a moment, that deep, heavy breathing his only companion for several long moments. When Ashkost’s breathing calmed, a rough hand messaged his hip as the big man gently and slowly pulled out. His body keenly felt the loss of the big man’s girth as said man flopped down beside him and pulled him in close. Ashkost was almost feverish in temperature, and their skin stuck together with sweat, but it felt strangely comfortable as he pressed flush against the big man.

He shoved his head underneath Ashkost’s chin and simply relaxed in the thick arms wrapped around him. He was sure that Ashkost would have some keen words for him in the morning, but right now it seemed that the big man was tired, and so was he, and they both needed the sleep. Besides, Ashkost was so warm that his mind was already drifting, and hearing a snore from the big man already told him that Ashkost was out cold. Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the big man’s warmth before fading away into dreamless sleep.


	35. Multi Implied Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Transgender character.
> 
> A female Qunari mage manages to make it all the way to Skyhold on her own. The Ash brothers react, only to realize that they know this woman... it's their younger sister Ashmaaras, and they are eager to bring her into the Inquisition.
> 
> And the final Ash sibling, a small gift to an awesome friend of mine. I hope you enjoy Maaras as I enjoyed writing her up :D
> 
> EDIT FEB/20/2017: General quality control, removed some transphobic wording

“Ashkost! Ashkost! We have an intruder!” Cassandra called as Ashkost talked with Cullen in the main hall.

“Who is it?” Ashkost called.

“A Qunari female mage! She’s used her magic to travel through our defenses and made to the front gate!” Cassandra said as Ashkost headed towards the basement to grab his armor.

“Alright, I’ll go see her. Shok!” Ashkost shouted before disappearing.

“Already got it, been a while since I fought a mage!” Ashshok called from the upper library ledge, before jumping down and dashing out the door.

* * *

At the front gate, Shok had his two daggers out and was grinning as the troops slowly wheeled the gate up.

He was bouncing on his feet, ready to dip, duck and dodge any spell that the mage had ready for him. He did feel it odd that a singular mage was not already attacking the front gate, it was second in his mind to some true action in the first time since his brother had ‘conscripted’ him into the Inquisition. Dear sweet older brother had pretty much locked him up in Skyhold until he felt like his attitude had changed enough to interact with strangers again and while Dorian was in Skyhold most of the time, he was suffering from some acute cabin fever and boredom. He was dying to dig his blades into something other then training dummies and the few demons that Ash had once taken him to fight.

The gates opened up enough he saw a pair of still standing boots. They looked like at one point they were supposed to pretty things, but were scuffed and muddied and worn out. More of the gate went up, revealing tight, cloth pants that was obviously made for a mover in battle, patched and fixed from what seemed like sheer wear and tear.

He crouched low, reading to strike.

More, revealing the tattered edges of what looked like a long duster or a cape. More and the tattered edges of the cape were indeed the edges of a long duster, buttoned over a modest chest. More and-

The figure ducked underneath the edge of the gate and strolled right on in.

“Ashshok!”

* * *

Ashkost rushed outside, having managed to get into his armor and rushed to aid his brother in facing this intruder… only to see his brother twirling said intruder around and around.

Frowning, he approached and saw that it was someone he knew. Someone he knew very well and had thought dead for many years since it had been so long since he had seen hide or hair of her.

“Sister!” He yelled, dropping his sword and rushing forward to pick both Ashshok and his sister up, pulling a surprised scream from his sister and a strained grunt from his brother as he twirled them around until his sister begged for him to stop through her happy giggles.

Dropping them both he pulled his sister close and grinned down at her.

“Ashmaaras,” He grinned at her, “You found us here!”

“Not a lot of Qunari named Ashkost, brother,” Maaras smiled up at him, blue painted lips quirking up into the most beautiful thing he had seen in years, “Nor traveling with another Qunari man named Ashshok. I just followed some leads, asked around and then made the long, long trek here. It's very hard to climb a snowy mountain, just so you know.”

“Alright, you have me there,” He smiled, "And trust me, I know about the mountain, almost froze to death on my way here the first time too."

“Look at you, Ash! You got your horns cut off,” Maaras grinned, reaching up to gently brush her fingers along the base of his upper horns and then down to the ones that were hidden with the angel of his jaw, the cover of his hair and the placement of his ears, "These two what happened?"

“They are not gone willingly, but I made due,” Ash said, giving his sister a small smile.

“Now we all match! Though you’re wearing those gold caps on the ends of your horns-”

“Inquisitor!”

Turning around, he saw most of his companions coming towards them, weapons ready. His body went to stand in front of Maaras purely on instinct, bumping shoulders with Shok as he did the same. His brother's daggers seemed to magically find his hands, and seeing the edgy brothers, the others lowered their weapons.

“Do you mind explaining, Inquisitor?” Cassandra demanded, clearly angry.

“...” Sighing deeply, he pulled Maaras forward, a protective stance still around her.

“This is Ashshok’s and mine’s younger sister. Her name is Ashmaaras… and she is a former Saarebas.”

* * *

In the main hall, Maaras twirled around until her dirty and worn duster lifted and twirled with her. She smiled at the decor and the Qunari banners, and seeing the dragon skull throne, went scurrying to it and plopped down in it, grinning so boldly at the older Ash brothers.

“It’s almost like a palace!” She grinned.

“Ash certainly seems to get lost in it enough to seem like a palace,” Shok chuckled, prompting an angry and embarrassed look from the eldest Ash sibling.

“I’ve never been in a building this nice before,” She said, lounging in the throne so boldly because she knew she had her oldest brother wrapped around her little finger and because of course she was not being disrespectful, “I tried going to Val Royeaux first to get something nice to greet you two in, but no one would serve a Qunari woman.”

“I will take you there, sister. They always greet me kindly,” Ash offered.

“You don’t have too, you’ve already seen me in these rags,” Maaras sighed playfully, tugging at her tattered duster woefully none the less, “Though I must now know how you’ve managed to be the head of a holy movement, brother.”

Briefly the twins looked at each other, a silent conversation passing in a second's breath before the younger twin nodded. Ash sighed and then looked at his left hand and a moment later his hand flared up with a brilliant green light that came from his palm.

“...you’re going to have to explain that one to me. Out of the three of us, I should be the only one to make light magically appear,” Maaras noted with awe.

“But, first,”

Looking behind them, they saw Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine having gathered behind him while their attention was on Maaras.

“What do you plan on doing with this woman, Inquisitor?” Cassandra said, jaw firm, “A mage, let alone a former mage of the Qun, would do us nor the Inquisition no favors.”

“Well… sister, what did you come here to do?” Ash asked her.

“See you two of course, show you what my traveling has showed me… maybe stay a few days…”

“Let her stay here then,” Shok said.

“But-” Cassandra angrily started.

“I will not turn away my sister because she is a mage, or a Qunari or a former Qun member,” Ash said firmly, with a sharp edge of anger as his eyes reddened, “If you would like to debate this with me…”

That was the end of the argument. No one argued with Ash when he was angry, it was just fruitless and prone to physical violence, or worse, his ‘angry voice’ that rattled even Cassandra’s bones. If having two Qunari at Skyhold hardly bothered anyone after a brief adjustment period, then perhaps another would not cause such a fuss.

* * *

“So, this is your sister?” Bull asked as Ash took Maaras around to introduce her to everyone.

“Yes, this is Ashmaaras. Maaras, this is the Iron-Bull, he is...uh,” Ash said, faltering at the words.

“Former Ben-Hasstherath, Tal-Vashoth like you,” Bull said without skipping a beat, “So… ‘To Seek Nothing’?”

“Yes,” Maaras beamed at the big man, “While Ash wanted peace, and Shok wanted adventure and chaos, I just wanted to be me. I sought nothing more than what I had when we left. And might I say, you are a strapping man, Bull.”

“Really?” Bull grinned at her.

“Maaras,” Ash tried, feeling a flair of jealousy.

“Too bad my brother’s claimed you,” Maaras smiled sweetly.

“And how do you know that?”

Maaras reached forward and grabbed the half dragon’s tooth necklace tied to Bull’s belt and then the similar one attached to Ash’s belt. She smiled as Ash blushed darkly and Bull just laughed.

“You caught us,” Bull chuckled, shameless.

“Really, Ash? I knew you didn’t really mind gender and race or what not, but bottoming to another man?”

At this point Ash’s face was damned near black with blush. While he failed to form words, Bull started laughing.

“And how do you know that, girlie?”

“I’m not dumb,” Maaras said, nonchalantly brushing hair behind her brother’s ear, “I learned quite a few tricks through my life. Listening, watching. The way you two look at each other, the posture you two hold around each other, the pendants of Kadan. Not to mention… Ash stands straightest when he’s trying to be intimidating. He slouches slightly when around friends or people he trusts. But you… he slouches his shoulders, his chest loosens, his eyes get a bit wider. He appears meek for you so...what’s the watchword?”

At that point Ash was beyond words and Bull was laughing too hard to say anything himself, leaving a smug little Maaras to giggle to herself.

* * *

“Maaras, this is Dorian and Solas,” Ashshok said while gesturing to the two mages in the library 

“Solas is the man to talk too about all this Fade bullshit, and Dorian is the guy to talk about Tevinter,” Shok said, grinning when Solas grumbled at him and Dorian chuckled ever so slightly.

Maaras gave him a look after perusing the two.

“What?” Shok asked.

“...Nothing. Good to meet you two, Serah Solas and Serah Dorian,” Maaras smiled sweetly, giving them a proper and lady like bow.

“And greeting to you too,” Dorian smiled "Always nice to see another of our fine Ash family."

“Greetings, Ashmaaras. You are a former Saarebas, I hear?” Solas asked.

“Yes. My brothers freed me when they freed themselves,” Maaras smiled fondly, thumping Shok’s chest, “So my magic is still a bit… rough.”

“I can imagine, for someone who must be almost entirely self taught,” Solas noted with awe.

“I had help along the way,” She stated simply, though vague about what this help was.

“You could kick anyone’s ass, sister. It’s what your best at,” Shok grinned.

“Not very ladylike though” She tutted.

“Well-“

Shok was down with a heeled boot in his groin, hunched on the ground and holding his wounded pride. Ashmaaras took a seat on his back, smiling coyly as she turned towards Dorian.

“So, you and my brother, hmm? I certainly hope he’s treating you well, because if I know anything about my brother, it’s that he fancies himself a ‘player’ of the sorts,” Maaras smiled warmly, sitting comfortably on her brother’s back like a princess on a throne.

* * *

“Maaras, this is Serah Blackwall, Cassandra and one of my advisors, Commander Cullen,” Ash said as he presented his sister to the three warriors in the courtyard.

“Greetings,” Maaras greeted sweetly.

“You are a…former Saarebas?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, is that going to be a problem, Serah Templar?” Maaras said coldly.

“Uh… no, of course not,” Cullen quickly said “Ju-just.”

“I tease! My brother wouldn’t let you touch a single hair on my head,” Maaras said smugly, “It is very nice to meet you, Commander Cullen.”

“A former Saarebas? So you were…” Blackwall started.

“Chained, masked and even had my mouth sewn shut once or twice,” Maaras said rather calmly.

“That is… you are an exceptionally strong woman,” Blackwall said.

“My dear, are you coming onto me?” Maaras grinned.

“I-I, no…”

“Don’t bother love, I’m not your type,” Maaras said coldly with a curve of her lips, though she did not seem to take pleasure from her harshness, “But it is still a pleasure to meet you. And you must be Lady Cassandra? Good to meet you as well, milady. I hope mine being a mage doesn’t bother you as well?”

“I suppose not,” Cassandra said stiffly.

“Well then,” Maaras smiled coldly, “I hope we get along just fine then.”

“Look at the time! Still so many people to introduce you to, let us move on, sister,” Ash said before gently encouraging his sister elsewhere, lest her ego start an unnecessary fight.

* * *

“Madam De Fur, this is my sister Ashmaaras,” Ash said, gesturing to the enchanter, “Ashmaaras, let me introduce to you the personal enchanter and advisor to Empress Celene, Vivienne.”

“Hello, Madam De Fur” Ashmaaras said, voice filled with awe and respect, especially as she took in the mage's elegant dress, “It’s an honor.”

“You are too kind,” Vivienne smiled, “Though I am surprised that Ashkost would hide that he had a mage as a sister.”

“…To protect her, to be quite honest,” Ash admitted, “Being Tal-Vashoth, a former Saarebas, and then when all the mage circles rebelled…”

“That would be commendable,” Vivienne said, slightly disappointed.

“You know,” Ash said to Maaras, “I offered to take you to a Circle.”

“What? After all the horror stories the scouts told us about human Circles?” Ashmaaras frowned, “Templers raping mages, mages being made Tranquil because they refused to deal with the abuse, and Lyruim addicted Templers sucking the magic from mages to get their kicks? Gods no, I preferred learning on my own, even if it took a few months for the magic to stop blowing up in my face. And besides? A woman like me in the Circles? I would have been dead for sure!”

“A woman like you?” Vivienne asked.

“So!” Ash quickly said, “Madam De Fur, my sister wishes to acquire some proper clothing from Val Royeaux. Would you be so kind, as to take her some time?”

“Of course, my dear,” Vivienne said with a bit more enthusiasm, “If she has as fine as taste as yours.”

“Even finer,”

“Then more than willing, dear Inquisitor,” Vivienne smiled.

“Thank you, Madam,” Ashmaaras smiled.

* * *

“Maaras, this is Josephine and Leliana, our local diplomat and spymaster,” Shok said to the two ladies before them, “Josephine and Leliana? This is Ash and mine’s younger sister Ashmaaras.”

“Good to meet you, Ashmaaras,” Josephine smiled “I must ask… you and Ashkost and Ashshok are truly siblings?”

“Oh, yes we are. Considering how healthy and exceptional my brothers were, they bred the same female and male that were Ash’s and Shok’s parents years later in hopes of making the same success… not realizing that I would turn out a mage,” Ashmaaras explained, “So I am, only younger and not born connected at the hip like these two had been.”

“Ashmaaras, I must ask… were you followed up to Skyhold by anyone?” Leliana asked.

“Nope,”

“Are you sure?”

“I fried anyone that tried,” Ashmaaras smiled sweetly.

“So,” Josephine said, “Ashmaaras, if you would like I could set up a room for you. We have plenty of empty towers available, if you require space, or we could offer a room like Ashshok’s on the battlements.”

“Well… I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying,” Ashmaaras said sweetly, “So no need to cause that great a fuss about me.”

“Give her one of the towers,” Shok said “Give someone a reason to clean the fucking things out.”

“I will have it arranged,” Josephine smiled.

“You don’t have too,” Ashmaaras said.

“Ah, shut it sister, you’ve been living in the wilds what? Ten plus years?” Shok grinned, yanking his sister into a hug and ruffling what hair was not braided, “You deserve to have at least a decent room even if you stick around for a few days”

“Thank you, brother,” Ashmaaras blushed sweetly.

* * *

“Varric, this is Ashmaaras,” Ash said to the dwarf storyteller, “Maaras, this is Varric.”

“Greetings,” Ashmaaras smiled, “You know, I haven’t really met a dwarf before now.”

“And I haven’t seen a lady Qunari,” Varric chuckled “So, you’re our glorious Herald’s younger sister?”

“Yep,” Ashmaaras smiled.

“A former Saarebas, traveling on her own to teach herself magic, searching for a purpose-“

“Varric, you are not going to put my sister in your books,” Ash said firmly.

“What? Me? Put something in a book? Never,” Varric laughed “Never, Big Grey.”

“Big Grey?” Ashmaaras asked, clearly amused..

“Varric loves his nicknames,” Ash sighed, “He seems to give one to everyone he meets. Though if they are creative or not seems to be up in the air... he called Shok 'Pirate' not realizing that we had called him that years ago.”

“Give me some time, I might give you one too,” Varric smiled at the pretty mage.

“Oh, this I have to stick around for,” Ashmaaras grinned, much to her brother’s playful cringe.

* * *

“Let us see… are we missing anyone?” Ash said “All the advisors, Bull, Cassandra, Dorian, Solas, Vivienne, Varric and Blackwall… who are we missing?”

“…Cole! Where’s the kid anyway?” Shok said.

With a sudden burst of smoke that quickly faded, the pale youth was standing with the three siblings.

“There you are,” Ash said, “Cole, this is Ashshok’s and mine younger sister, Ashmaaras. Ashmaaras, this is Cole. He is… or was, a spirit of Compassion”

“A spirit?” Ashmaaras said “What?”

Peering from underneath his hat, Cole looked at the grey woman before parting his lips and speaking with a soft and effeminate voice that sounded disturbingly close to something familiar.

“ _Everyone seems so nice. Friendly faces, egos, so much distrust for mages. Brothers will protect me, I can be around to be protected_.”

“…What is he doing?” Ashmaaras asked, clearly disturbed.

“Uh, Cole has this weird thing that he does,” Shok said.

“ _Did any of them notice? Did any of them know otherwise? Was the chest piece sitting right? Did I look feminine enough? Will the madam find out when we buy dresses? Will anyone pick and pry that far? Will anyone find out?_ ”

“He is able to sense emotional pain in individuals,” Ash said as his sister backed up “He… can tell sister, about you.”

“… You are like Krem?” Cole finally said in his own voice, “Wrong body, so you choose to appear the right way?”

Horrified, Ashmaaras quickly ran off, followed by a worried Ashshok.

“…Cole, I know that it hurts my sister, but can you please, please keep this between us?” Ashkost asked softly, "My sister has always struggled with being Aqun-Athlok and has always suffered such damaging body and metal dysphoria, especially with the abusive upbringing she received while under the Qun. She has always seen her Qunari blood as a curse and every day is hell for her.”

“…It hurts you too,” Cole said simply.

“Yes, it hurts to see my sister hurt, to know that she struggles and there is little I can do to help her. It hurts to know she hurts and feel like my hands are tied despite having called myself her protector. But please Cole, please, my sister struggles enough, please do not add to her burden and keep this to yourself.”

“I will, I do not want to add to the hurt,” Cole said.

“Thank you, Cole,” Ash sighed


	36. M!Trevelyn/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyn/Cullen. Frottage.
> 
> Pale and cold, what happens when he sees past that?
> 
> To all those that recently found out that we were chipped a Bi Cullen. Because dammit, I wanted a 'knight in shining' armor romance without having to set up a human or elf specifically for that. Here's to what could have been

He read the reports, he met with a few mages that managed to survive the Conclave, saw the way that the Inquisitor carried himself.

Back in his Circle, the Inquisitor had been called the ‘Ice King’. Pale skin from being inside all day, white blonde hair, pale blue eyes, holding himself like he was the most powerful man in a room, and casting ice spells so easily that it seemed like breathing. The Inquisitor seemed like an ice king to everyone around him.

And thus, it was hard trying to deal with him, as he had this habit of glaring coldly at anyone who tried to talk to him, harshly enough for someone to actually feel chills running down their spine. A few recruits swore up down he stared coldly enough to form frost on their uniforms. Idiots did not even think about being outside on the side of a fucking mountain when they decided to bother the Herald. And he had a habit of speaking flatly, to the point, staring down his thin nose at anyone that tried to talk with even the slightest bit of backbone.

Unlike anyone else, he found himself strangely unphased by the mage’s icy rage. It was probably his experience dealing with mages before, and perhaps the reason why most people defaulted to him to deliver messages and such to the cold man. And after seeing people cower before the man, he just saw it all as silly. The only thing to fear was the man’s magic, nothing more.

Perhaps he was just internally ranting, being forced to talk to the man again because Cassandra was feigning busy-ness, Leliana outright refused and Josephine pulled out her damned puppy eyes. And now he was walking towards the battlements where the Inquisitor often stayed and regretting heavily that he could not stand up to women more. He blamed Meredith.

Outside, a storm was kicking up, blowing harsh, and snow laden winds. He pulled his collar a bit more tightly against his neck, teeth chattering against the cold. But he forged on anyway. He just needed to relay the message and then move on. Back to his loft to bury himself underneath his blankets and hid from the damned cold.

Walking along the battlements, he finally found the Inquisitor and… wow

His white robes were being tossed by the wind, fluttering as the snow and the gusts pulled them this way and that, white cloth that all but disappeared in the snowy winds. His long white hair was doing the same, let down from the braid that he kept it in all day and left free to be blown wild in the wind, a stream of pale, almost white blonde hair around the Inquisitor’s pale face. All together like a large white bird about to take flight in the middle of a snow storm.

“Inquisitor?”

And then a pair of icy blue eyes was glaring at him from underneath a damned near white brow, the great white bird turning towards him, a wing collapsing as it revealed to be part of the cloak he was wearing, the wind wrapping it around him.

“Uh… message. Cassandra wishes for you to look at some reports she had sent to your desk-“

And that was when the Inquisitor collapsed.

~*~

His room was closer anyway, he told himself as he carried the lithe body back to his tower. And besides, he already figured that the Inquisitor had just froze himself silly being outside in that storm with his cloak and coat undone. How anyone found the man frightening…

In his tower, there were actually no scouts or messengers for once. He counted his blessings as he bolted the doors against the wind and stoked a fire in the recently built fireplace. Once that was hot enough, he began working at the ludicrous amounts of buttons and folds and layers of the Inquisitor’s robes. He did not remember the robes being so hard to remove when he was just a Templar, but after several botched attempts, he managed to pry the cloak, coat and first layer off the Inquisitor and throwing the frozen garments aside. And taking his gloves off, he carefully and gently dusted ice and snow off the man’s elegant features.

Now in a simple undershirt and trousers, he realized that the Inquisitor had a rather graceful and willowy frame. One could still tell that it was a man’s frame but it was rather… aesthetically pleasing? Coupled with his features, the man certainly was attractive. Almost like one wanted a king to be like. That seemed right and… his thoughts were going places that it should not have.

While he did admit, growing up since he was just a young adult in that damned mage tower, that he had found it in himself to be open to a few more things, it was not his intentions to admit that he found some men just as attractive as some women. And while there was the Iron-Bull and Lady Josephine, that seemed to make no secret of their attraction to both men and women, he did not want to get into that sort of thing. It seemed that people made such a fuss about what people bedded whom. Like poor Dorian, who almost had his brains turned to mush because he liked men.

And besides, he was just too damned busy trying to keep up with the Inquisition to care about romance or the like, so even if a rather pretty man like the Inquisitor offered… no, no and no. He had to stay focused. So he took a blanket from his loft and draped it over the Inquisitor’s body and went to his desk to work on reports or something. Maybe it would distract him from the pretty head of blonde laying unconscious on the floor.

~*~

After a few hours, he managed to get all his work done. And since no scouts or the like seemed to be bothering with doing any work out in the storm, that meant he was more or less trapped in his tower with the Inquisitor who was still unconscious on his floor.

He had checked on the man frequently, just to make sure that he was breathing. He did not want to be known as the man that let the Inquisitor die on his floor. And even worse if the man lost fingers or toes because of him. Thankfully, carefully checking the man’s slender fingers and toes and his limited medical knowledge told him that he was not going to lose anything to the front.

Within a few hours it was nightfall, and he needed his sleep. So he dragged most of his blankets and pillows down to the bottom floor where it was warmer and where he could keep an eye on the Inquisitor. Sleeping on the floor was sure to make it near impossible to walk around the next day, but he needed to keep an eye on the Inquisitor, and honestly if he laid in his bed in the cold, he was going to be the one to lose fingers and toes.

And watching the Inquisitor’s pale features in something other than a grimace was not a bad way to end his day, drifting off far too easily with the warmth.

~*~

“Commander Cullen!”

Eyes snapping awake, his sleepy mind kickstarted and started processing details. Like the warm flesh that definitely was not his pressed against his side. And the cold anger radiating off the warm flesh that was definitely not his. And the fact that the warm flesh that was not his… was the Inquisitor’s.

Sitting up, he was faced with a glaring, pale mage. Those pale blue eyes felt almost like they were physically cutting into him.

“What. In. The. Name. Of. The. Maker?” He stressed through his teeth.

He stuttered and fumbled with an answer, trying to tell the Inquisitor that he had this bad habit. An orphan’s habit of snuggling up to warmth while he slept. He tried to explain that he helped the man when he passed out, half frozen on the battlements because he wanted to look good or whatever he was doing. He tried to argue that he was an idiot for standing outside as long as he did. He tried, and failed as nothing came out then incoherent tragedies of words and sentences.

“Commander Cullen” The Inquisitor snapped.

“Y-Y-yes?”

“Shut. Up”

The Inquisitor shoved white-blonde hair back behind his ears, running pale fingers through his pale locks in an attempt to make neat of a mess that came from lying on the ground wet. He patted down that clothing that was still on him before rubbing his fingers together. Letting out a sigh, the Inquisitor scrubbed at the side of his nose.

“I… thank you for helping me” The Inquisitor said quietly “You helped me when I have given you more than enough reasons to have let me freeze to death”

“Reason too?”

“I realize that my behavior has come off as… insufferable at best and bluntly put ‘Dickish’ at worst” The Inquisitor sighed “It is… a self defense thing? I guess? I will admit that I have no social skills, and resort to bitter actions and glaring because it seems to drive people away”

“Well… you’re doing fine with me, it seems?” He noted.

Here the Inquisitor shrugged casually.

“You are not afraid and that is the best I can come up with”

He noted that a piece of straw was sticking out of the Inquisitor’s hair, far too bright to be part of the Inquisitor’s. He casually plucked it out, even as blue eyes followed his movement.

“Is it still storming out?” The Inquisitor asked.

As if to answer him, the doors rattled with a particularly harsh wind.

“Bullocks” The Inquisitor muttered.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“Outside I was… trying to use magic to influence the weather” The Inquisitor muttered “I thought if I applied magic right, I could make it stop snowing”

“The infamous Ice King? Wanting it to stop snowing?” He found himself chuckling.

“Ass! I only got that ridiculous nickname because I could shot a few ice spells before anyone else” The Inquisitor scowled.

He found himself laughing, getting a playful push from the Inquisitor who scowled and pouted darkly at him, and only getting him to laugh harder and harder. Finally the Inquisitor got right in his face and snarled out

“Stop it! Stop laughing!”

“Y-yes, your majesty” He chuckled.

“ASS!”

And for some reason, all he was the face of a young man, fresh out of the Circle. Not the face of the larger than life Inquisitor, or the all powerful Herald of Andraste, or a powerful mage that had tried to make winter obey his command. Just a handsome young man getting flustered for being the butt of a joke for once.

“You know” He said, still chuckling, pushing the Inquisitor back “I don’t know your first name, just your family name”

“…Hiems” The Inquisitor grumbled.

“Hiems” He smiled.

Hiems scowled darkly at him, parting his lips to say something and… he could not help but notice that those lips were just a pale pink, enough so that the color did not blend blindly into the rest of the face. Full enough to look oh so tempting, but enough to look overly feminine. And he liked the way they moved, how soft they looked…

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hiems’ mouth, surprising the angry mage. Despite being the so called ‘Ice King’ his skin felt soft in a warm way, and he was so warm.

Two hands pushed at his face until he got the hint and let the Inquisitor go. Hiems’ pale, damned near white face was darkened with a dark pink blush that made his eyes all the more blue and his lips seem all that more pink. He heard the Inquisitor try and sound brave and like the Ice King that everyone set himself up to be. And he was kissing the man again, cupping his soft cheeks and urging the pale mage back until his back touched the ground and he was all but laying on him.

He rubbed his calloused fingertips across Hiems’ soft skin, soft skin that had not seen any sort of wear or tear since the Conclave, and still had yet to harden or scar or anything of the like. Skin that had been warmed by the fireplace and sleeping, skin that he could hardly keep his hands off of as he let his hands trail down and slip inside the collar of Hiems’ shirt and touch more. He rubbed against Hiems’ collarbone and shoulders and along his elegant neck and dragging weak and thrilling little sounds from the pale mage that sounded so much like little moans.

When he pulled away again, Hiems’ face was a delightful pink and his lips parted as he breathed a bit more quickly than normal. Hiems’ pale eyelashes fluttered, acting shy for once instead of like a spoiled king. And wow… Hiems was the reason that he could find men attractive, if any of them looked half as good as Hiems.

Working on the buttons of Hiems’ shirt, he got the thin and flimsy fabric off the man and pulled him tight as he kissed him sweetly. He nipped Hiems’ lower lip before moving downward to land a kiss on his chin, and then lower along his throat. He hit a spot along Hiems’ throat that he felt it throbbing underneath his lips. It seemed that the infamous Ice King was rather excited, and just by kissing… not that he could claim better. His face felt like it was on fire, and if his heart beat any faster than it was going to break his ribs. He could already feel his hands get clammy.

Freeing up one of his hands, he blindly groped along for one of Hiems’ hands, finding the pale mage’s hand and bringing it up to his own chest, letting it linger where he knew where his heartbeat was beating the hardest. Let him know that he was nervous too, let him know that he was there, just anything to comfort the poor, and flustered man.

Hiems swallowed thickly, looking down shyly. He kissed that pale forehead before ducking down to peck at the pale mage’s lips. Right so… how was this going to go with both of them as nervous as a pair fumbling priests in the dead of the night? Certainly they were too nervous for anything to go into a hole of any kind, and he had a feeling neither knew how to use their mouths right so…

His hands went down to undo his trousers, pushing the cloth down enough to push down his thick breechcloth to let his half hard on out. Hiems looked down, sucking in a surprised gasp between his teeth, before letting out a much louder gasp when he shoved a hand into Hiems’ pants and pushed them down. In the pale mage’s breechcloth, he found a full erection, too breathless to make a comment about the pale mage’s sensitivity.

He licked the palm of his hand a few times to get it slick, before leaning down to kiss the pale mage again as he took them both in hand. He had work them over a bit with the spit to get it to not feel so rough, but when he did, Maker, it felt glorious. The little shocks of pleasure that tickled his spine as they ground against one another, the feeling of something warm and firm against him. The way that Hiems shuddered as he felt the same thing, the way that Hiems’ eyes watered and his face flushed and the way he panted with those pretty, full lips of his.

Bending over, he kissed the pale mage hungrily, clicking of teeth and lips as they tasted each other’s mouths. He tasted something strange on Hiems’ mouth, something like a tingling taste that was the same as the air before a monstrous thunder storm, something plant like, the buzz of Lyruim that made him want to taste more and more. It took that horrible edge off his craving, and he devoured the pale mage’s mouth hungrily for more.

They were rutting desperately against one another, more or less using his hand to keep themselves pressed together as they ground into each other. Sparks of pleasure kept dusting up and down their spines as he nipped along Hiems’ lips and sucked on his tongue, feeling a tight ball forming in his pelvis. The pale mage was moaning against his mouth, whimpering his name in a voice that made him rut harder and grip harder. Just a bit more, just a bit more.

“Cullen” Hiems moaned.

“Hiems” He moaned back.

And there it was. Groaning between his teeth he felt it rush up and down his spine as he stiffened over the pale mage, feeling Hiems lift his hips as he spent himself too, letting out a long and weak moan. He wrung all the pleasure that he could out of them before the sensitivity kicked in, and then flopping onto his side before pulling the pale man close despite his weak little protests that eventually settled into accepting grumbles.

“So” Hiems said, the pale mage’s breath tickling his collarbone “This…”

“…This”

“Um…what was this?”

Oh. And the feeling of dread and guilt slammed into him. He had not… it just a rush of emotions… Hiems was a very attractive man and… Maker what was this?

“…Um” He muttered.

“How about” Hiems started, nuzzling closer “A work in process? We have an idea, and we see where it goes?”

“That sounds… good. Yes. A work in process”

Hiems let out a short bark of laughter before settling closer against him, breathing softly. And he found himself smiling as he rubbed the back of Hiems’ neck. And look at them, a work in process. And that was… strangely uplifting.


	37. Multi Pairings-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian, M!Hawke/Fenris, M!Maherial/Zevran. Fluff
> 
> Each has their worries, and their other half has the salve for those worries.
> 
> Hey guys, I think I'm going on hiatus for awhile. I love writing DA stuff but... the fandom is extremely toxic as of late, and I keep seeing more and faults with Inquisition, and with the news of all the Bi stuff going around, it's too much. As much as I love the series, its really hard to love them as of late. 
> 
> I'm not giving up entirely, I'll probably still fill requests if they pique my interests enough, and I'll probably still do the Ash siblings back story like I planned, but chances are I'll start kicking out more Skyrim and Mass Effect things here shortly over Dragon Age. Maybe the fandom will chill its tits and maybe I'll find the ability to look past the game's glaring faults, and maybe I'll come back, but until then, I'm done with Dragon Age.

While lounging with Ash after a damned good bout of sex, he could not help but notice for the first time, that Ash was physically ripped. Nothing but muscles from the neck down, like he had been carved by a master sculptor with a muscle fetish. Even the scars did little to hide them.

And then he became keenly aware that he was not that muscular. Sure, his arms were nothing but muscle, as well as most of his back, but he had a gut. Too many drinks and rich foods, not nearly as much exercise as he should have had. That Orlesian party with the spicy candies did little to help either.

He knew better the to be jealous, but watching Ash’s muscular chest heave with each effort… he did not know. He knew better than to be jealous, but he certainly was feeling something.

Ash flopped over on his side, an arm draping over his damned gut. He felt himself tense up anyway, which Ash noticed right away.

“Bull?” He managed.

“Nothing kadam, go back to sleep” He grunted.

“You’re lying” Ash said.

“And how do you know that?” He asked.

“I know your tell, now tell me” Ash teased.

“...You’re awfully ripped for someone who’s almost fifty” He muttered.

“Physically health is a sure way to avoid a great many problems in old age” Ash noted, snuggling closer “But I fail to see how my physical health would bother you… unless…”

Ash sat up

“Bull, do you think I find you less attractive because you are not as muscular as me? Because” Ash’s big hands moved to his gut, letting his actions speak louder than words.

“What? No” He snorted.

“...Well if it did bother you” Ash smirked, snuggling up close to him again, an arm draped across his gut “I would tell you not to let it, because I love you the way you are and am quite fond of you physically as well. And I would also like to point out that if I did not find you physically appealing, then I would not be sleeping with you, would I?”

Snorting, he pulled his kadan close and nuzzled against the top of his head, smiling to himself and not really caring about his damned belly anymore.

~*~

“Hey, Dorian… you don’t mind that I’m Qunari?” Shok asked one evening.

“Why would I mind?” Dorian shot back.

“I know a lot of people don’t like having someone as big as Qunari are, height wise or in the bedroom” Shok said “Not to mention, I know we’re not the most handsome of the races…”

“Shok are you are a dashing man” Dorian smiled up at the big rogue “Tall, muscular, a rebellious sense of style, and you are quite handsome, grey skin be damned”

“...Really?”

“Whatever gave you the idea that I thought otherwise?”

“... Some Templar recruits called me an Oxman today and… I’m used to the damned insult and all, but it still stung after getting cozy with all the normal guys and girls. And it… it stung”

“My dear, dear, ex-pirate. You are one of the most handsome, kind hearted and open minded men I have ever laid eyes on and anyone else can suck on my fireballs”

“...Thanks, kadan” Shok smiled.

“No problem, amatus” Dorian smiled back.

~*~

“...Hawke?”

“Yes, Fenris?” Hawke smiled, cozying up to his Elven lover late one night.

“Why do you like to be the submissive one? Most humans want to dominate elves” He stated bluntly.

“Because I am not a dominate man” Hawke said.

“Still…”

“Because it is the way I enjoy sex. Because I love seeing you in charge. Because I love you. Need I another reason?” Hawke murmured against his skin.

“...I suppose not, you are after all, a very strange man, Hawke”

“I am your very strange man, thank you very much” Hawke chuckled.

“Yes… yes you are, as I am yours”

~*~

While tenderly massaging Theron’s knotted back, it was when he heard his Grey Warden mutter

“Zev?”

“Yes, my dear?” He purred.

“Do you mind being with me?”

“Whatever could you mean?”

“A Grey Warden? A Dalish elf? A man?” Theron muttered.

“Not once” He smiled “Does it bother you to be with me? An assassin? A city elf? Another man?”

“Of course not… just I was worried what you thought”

“What I thought? Well… do you want to know what I think?”

“Hmm?”

“That you a very handsome man, who has risen to fame even if he doesn’t want it, who has come a long way since being an pissed off man yelling at whoever pushed him. You are a deadly and skilled duelist, you are smart and quick on your feet, and you have a much larger and softer heart then you let on because you know you have to appear strong. And I think you should know that I love you, but will say it anyway. I love you, Theron”

“...Thank you, Ma Sa'Lath


	38. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Oral sex, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex.
> 
> "And once on the war table" "I can't wait to tell Cullen"
> 
> Request for M!Adaar and Iron-Bull doing the nasty on the war table. And as it turns out, stepping away from the bat-shit crazy fandom has helped the stress a bit, and with quite a few people simply absent for holidays, the corner of the fandom I've cornered myself in has been relatively quiet/calm/are being less of the asshats they normally are. And the request was too good to ignore, since its both totes what Bull and Ash would do, and canon with Cole's party banter. So, if things continue to be calm, I might creep back after the holidays and their collective craziness are over.
> 
> PS If I don't post tomorrow, Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays, have fun and don't like the folks get to you!

He had no idea why, but he went drinking with the Chargers, his brother, his sister, and Dorian. Thankfully, he remembered what happened when he kicked Sera out of the Inquisition, and only drank enough to get tipsy, as not to repeat the massive hangover he had the next day. But being tipsy around a bunch of drunken people turned out just as bad as being drunk as he had been that day.

When someone mentioned how well endowed Qunari men were, his drunken brother whipped his prick out, proving indeed that Qunari men were well endowed. And then Bull had to pull his out to make it a contest and then someone made a remark about his and Bull’s relationship, and his ability to take such a monster thing and things went downhill from there.

Dalish pulled out a rather thick and long candle from one of the table’s candlestick’s holders and held it before her crotch, bragging about what she was ‘packing’. Krem went to his personal quarters for a moment and came back with a harness with a steel phallic thing attached, attaching it to his armor and strutting around with it, much to his mostly sober bane. 

He tried to get everyone’s pants back on before he was kicked out of his own tavern, only for Bull and his brother to pull his pants off. And then most everyone was impressed with what he had, his brother whining about the difference since they were twins, and then him storming out while pulling his damned pants back up.

While storming across the courtyard, darker then sin out as the hours has passed quickly while drinking, that Bull came rushing after him with his pants pulled back up.

“Hey, hey, Kadan!~” Bull called out.

“What?!” He snapped.

Bull caught up and all but flopped onto him, thick arms wrapping around his chest and forcing him to try and support the both of them.

“Mmmm sorry” Bull drunken drawled.

“Bull… you are drunk… go sleep it off” He said firmly.

“Waaiiit, ey’ll make it up ta you” Bull chuckled.

And then he was being pulled along, quite roughly, up the steps and into the abandoned great hall. It seemed that it was too late for even the more edgy noble, as they passed unseen all the way to Josephine’s abandoned office and then into the war room.

The candles had not been lit, but the windows were closed, so it was only slightly colder than usual. And in the dark the room just seemed so… gloomy. The shadows that dyed the room shades of black, lonely little shadows underneath the small pieces that marked missions done or needed to be done. And lacking the advisors that worked so tirelessly day and night, it seemed… lonely.

Bull hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Nothing that tasted anything but heavy drinks and Bull’s thick saliva. And he could not help but grunt against the bigger man’s eager lips and tongue, fighting for his body to simply not react like it normally did. But it seemed that even drunk, Bull knew how to use his mouth in wicked ways, and he felt himself melting against him, and eventually kissing back.

Some small voice nagged him in the back of his skull, about how he knew exactly what Bull was planning to do in the war room, but the delightful buzz in the front of his skull was telling him that despite what Bull was planning, that there was no need to worry. No one ever walked around this late at night, and even if they did, no one wanted to go into the war room that late either. And even then, Bull knew when to stop and to respect his boundaries.

Bull’s free hand came up to one of his horn stumps, flipping the cap off with a smooth motion before digging his nails into it and causing his body to buck into the bigger man, letting out a terribly weak moan that Bull swallowed greedily. And Bull kept digging his nails into his horn stumps, encouraging him to rock his hips against Bull’s firm and warm body. After a few dozen rocking of his hips, he managed to line their crotches up, and felt even through Bull’s armor, that the man was aroused.

Bull bucked his hips hard, pushing him back until his back hit the edge of the war table. Bull sucked out his tongue and his breath, rocking against him with force. He felt the edge of the table digging into the backs of his thighs, but was more focused on the wicked mouth sucking on his tongue and rocking his hips into Bull, twining his tongue with the big man and breathing in harshly through his nose.

Bull pulled away and immediately found his throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark right away, before literally ripping his clothing apart, throwing buttons everywhere and ruining his shirt. But before he could protest, he heard quite a ruckus behind him. Turning his head, he saw that the war table had been cleared of all the little markers and such. When he looked back at Bull, he was getting a deviously cocked eyebrow.

“Bull?” He asked.

“Yes?” Bull grinned.

“You are not… seriously… I work here in the day” He managed.

And then he was shoved back, his back screaming in agony as he hit the surprisingly sturdy table with a hollow thud. He had to focus his eyes and suck in breath between his teeth to focus on something other than the pain, during which Bull yanked his trousers and his breechcloth down. He was still trying to refocus as Bull leaned down, grabbing the base of his erection.

He was still erect from rutting against Bull, so Bull wasted no time and simply sucked the head into his mouth and started using that damned clever tongue to better use. And then he was doubly trying to catch his breath as Bull robbed him of sense.

Bull’s mouth was wet and warm, that clever tongue of his slipping between the foreskin and the head to torment the most sensitive parts of the flesh. A big hand dry stroked what Bull was not using his mouth to pleasure, squeezing with just the right pressure and knowing where to rub to drive him wild, while the other hand went to the heavy sac underneath to tug and message it. And all he could do was writhe and moan into the darkness of the room.

Letting off of him with a wet pop, Bull licked along the length of the shaft, teasing the ridges and using his rough fingertips to tease the head and the slit. Bull licked all the way down to the sac, kneading one between his fingers while he sucked the other into his mouth, using his mouth to get it sloppy wet and biting down softly with his teeth. When that one was wet enough, Bull moved to the side and did the same with the other before moving back up to lick along the shaft.

“B-bull” He managed.

Bull continued sucking, saliva making it easier to stroke what was not in his mouth, and he started feeling the tingles and tightness in his pelvis that foretold of an orgasm. And thought he was tempted to send himself in Bull’s mouth, or on his face like the bastard that he was, he figured it would give him hell for it later.

“I-I’m close” He managed.

With a perverse pop, Bull pulled off his erection and then he saw Bull’s horns move down, and then he let out a bark like sound.

“BULL!”

But Bull kept licking him there, dragging his tongue along the ring of muscle. Bug hands moved to push his thighs up, also spreading his cheeks to give him better access. And Bull kept licking him there, only making the tingles and the tightness worse and worse. Bull really was trying to get him to release, was he not-

Bull stood up suddenly, robbing him of the amazing sensation, and looked through watery eyes to see Bull messing around with his armor. He heard a pop and then felt something thick and rough pushing against his arse before pushing it in. He hissed, but gritted his teeth and tried to relax as Bull tried to prep him, sliding a finger in and rubbing along the insides. And when he was opened up enough for a second finger, Bull wrapped an oil hand around his erection and started stroking. And then he went lax as he moaned loudly as he was undone with pleasure.

Tingles wracked him as Bull easily slid two fingers in and out of him, stroking his erection eagerly and listening and watching him writhe in pleasure. His nails were buried in the surface of the war table, leaving marks that he did not think about and that he would need to explain in the morning. And he let out an embarrassing loud moan as Bull pushed in a third finger.

“Bu-bullllggghh” He moaned.

Pulling his fingers free, Bull flipped him off his sore back and onto his stomach. Rough hands caught his arse cheeks and messaged them thoroughly before he felt something hard poking him. That something poking him turned into something pushing into him, spreading him wide. The stretch turned second in his mind when Bull flopped onto him and he felt a warm mouth on his ears, teasing the sensitive shells.

And then he was moaning freely, as Bull started pushing in and out of him, thrusting with more and more vigor. Jolts of sensitivity rocked through his body as Bull kept knocking against that sweet spot and licking his sensitive ears. He felt the ridges of Bull’s erection rubbing against his insides, putting pressure against his sweet spot, making friction against his insides. It felt so hot, and with Bull on top of him, became aware of the sweat dripping off of him, and the sweat that dripped off of Bull and soaked into his skin. And with his erection trapped between his body and the table, getting roughly rubbed against the surface, he did not know how long he was going to last.

A rough hand slipped underneath his jaw, giving Bull the reach his horn stumps and start gnawing on the edges of his horns, driving stronger jolts of pleasure down his spine. Rough fingers found his hip, digging into the muscle and Bull began hammering in at a different angle-

A thunderous moan escaped his lips as he came, feeling stickiness splatter his trapped belly. But even as the sensitivity kicked in, Bull kept thrusting into him. His teeth slammed together as his nails dragged across the surface of the war table, unable to form words as the sensitivity wracked his body and tingles started to form in his pelvis again.

Bull must have finally realized that too much noise would draw unwanted attention, because two large fingers stuffed themselves between his lips and between his teeth. His moans were muffled by Bull’s large fingers as his arousal was renewed and his brains were pounded out and he was, to put it quite bluntly, fucked senseless.

With the force of Bull’s thrusting, his erection was rubbed almost raw, trapped between his body and the table. But for some reason, the roughness was welcome and he found himself liking the roughness more and more. And with how roughly Bull was tormenting his horn stumps and the tips of his ears, he could feel himself being forced closer and closer to the edge. Bull was going to make him release again, Bull really was going to make him release again. And he felt his body winding up for it, getting hotter and hotter, and the tingles and tightness getting worse.

A blast of tingles worked up and down his spine, and he let out a loud if not muffled moan between Bull’s fingers, feeling the big man’s thrust get messy and primal, releasing as well. And he felt the heat inside of him, shuddering as his body went to rubber, far over stretched his limits. And as Bull relaxed on top of him, he felt too boneless to care and just relaxed with the strangely comforting and warm weight on him.

Breathing was the only sound he heard for several moments, as he felt Bull nuzzle against the back of his neck. He let out a small groan when he became aware of the weight on him, but let Bull lay on him, feeling the sweat on his arms cool and grow cold. He reached behind him and rubbed along Bull’s head, getting a happy grumble from the big man. He let out a strained chuckle, which quickly died on his tongue as the door swung open.

It seemed that while he was focusing on other matters, his advisors were marching through Skyhold to see where the source of the noise was from. And now he was awkwardly staring at a wide eyed Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and Cassandra. He felt a full body blush sweep across his skin, creeping up the back of his neck before filling his cheeks and tying his tongue.

“…How’s it goin’?” Bull drunkenly slurred.

“…Having fun?” Cassandra said, a tight expression on her face.

“Bull?” He whispered.

“Because you know… the war table is no place for this kind of behavior” Cassandra growled as the others backed away.

“Bull… run” He managed.

“And look at the damage you caused, Inquisitor” Cassandra snarled, advancing onto them.

“BULL!” He yelped.

And suddenly Bull was standing up, with a big hand grabbed the back of his trousers and yanking both them and himself up. And then Bull was running with him over his shoulder with a royally pissed off Cassandra chasing after them.


	39. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian.
> 
> Shok and Ash are twins, right? Well, Shok finally gets a chance to exploit it
> 
> Just a goofy thing between the twins. Mostly to settle myself, because I decided to read some fanfiction and... just... the fuck, and I remembered why I don't read much fanfiction. Also, I hope everyone had a happy New Years (personally drank myself silly and drunk played a bunch of games, so it wasn't that bad)
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/night pups!

“The similarities are… concerning”

Right now, the Ash twins were standing side by side. The key differences was that Ashshok had finally gotten around to unbraiding his hair to remove a few charms and such, and now his white hair hung freely like his brother’s. And not only that, but seeing the similarities with just Shok’s hair down, but Josephine had taken some face paints and covered up the scar along the side of Shok’s face and now… now there was barely a difference between the two.

The key difference was that Shok was about two inches taller, but Ashkost was a bit thicker and broader. And Ashkost’s eyes were a golden color, while Ashshok’s were a shimmering silver color. But besides that, it was easy to see that they were actually twins.

“I could cause so much shit” That brass voice has to be Shok’s, who was grinning evilly.

“Do not. I cannot afford to look bad” That calmer and more controlled voice has to be Ash’s voice, who was frowning darkly at his brother.

“I wouldn’t do anything bad… just liven up your life”

“No. No. And, oh yes, no” Ash snarled, before taking his sleeve and scrubbing the paint from his brother’s face, revealing the tell tale scar of the ex-pirate “You make my life interesting enough as is. Now braid your hair again, before Dorian’s eyes get any bigger and Bull’s perverted grin gets any broader”

Said onlookers quickly corrected themselves.

~*~

Later that evening, Ashkost was introducing Ashmaaras to the nobles that were visiting Skyhold. She was behaving neatly and properly, acting so sweetly and lady like that the nobles were awestruck by the strangely beautiful Qunari woman in a deep blue dress of high make. Ashkost made note to bride his sister with pretty things if she continued the good behavior when a noble approached him.

“Ser Inquisitor… I think you have an impostor”

Sighing, he looked around to see Shok, hair still down and face painted again, chatting with a noble woman. Sighing deeply, he asked his sister for her dagger that she had hidden in the frills at her waist. When she handed it over, he took a moment to aim it, and tossed it with strength. Shok went down, clutching the shoulder that the dagger was buried in while he went to collect his idiot brother.

~*~

Dorian was yelling at Shok now, voice raised loud enough that the library had been evacuated of all people and he stood in the hallway, telling nobles to have a goodnight and safe journeys home. When the last had been turned away, Josephine came up to him.

“What did you say to Dorian?”

“That my brother was abusing our similarities to hide his flirtatious ways. And since Dorian’s yelling as yet to cease? I am right” He said simply “I am sorry about the noise”

“No problem, most everyone is gossiping about how you ‘neatly took care of an assassin’” Josephine chuckled.

“Better then ‘the Inquisitor’s whore for a brother was trying to cheat on his lover’” He muttered, earning another chuckle “Hopefully Dorian will find it in his heart to forgive my brother… he would be crushed without him, I think”

Suddenly the noise stopped.

“And there it is. I wish you a goodnight, Josephine” He said with a bow of his head.

“And too you to, Inquisitor”


	40. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Clothed grinding, oral sex, anal fingering, rimming, anal sex, fluff.
> 
> Yesterday he was mad, and today Ashshok tries to fix that.
> 
> Sort of a continuation of yesterday's little thing. Mostly wanted to write smut between the two. All, probably going to be fluffy Krem/Ashmaaras things in the future, as a friend sent me on the train to shipping hell and got me to ship the two.
> 
> Good morning/Afternoon/Night pups

“I am still mad at you” He gruffed as the big ex-pirate pouted at him.

“I wasn’t flirting with that woman!” Ashshok pleaded “She was some biddy that went around slandering Ash wherever she went and I was trying to charm her into stopping”

“Charm, you say!” Dorian snapped, turning to glare at the cringing man “That is flirting, you big idiot!”

“I…I’m sorry, kadan” Shok muttered “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Braid your fucking hair, first of all” Dorian snapped “And put all your piercings back, so you don’t look like your brother”

“Okay” The e-pirate muttered, feeling quite whipped.

~*~

A few hours later he had his dreadlocks back on his head, and had braided the charms and such that Dorian had gifted to him. Now he looked less like a pirate then he did before, with all the black and gold charms in his hair, and looked the better part of a mercenary. But then again, his pirate days were over when his ship was captured and his crew executed.

When his hair was done, he put all his piercings back into place, the one in his right eyebrow, the two that went through his nose, the one in his lower lip, the rings in his ears and finally the one in his tongue. And when that was done, he put on his normal clothing and then walked back to the library to be inspected by his kadan.

“Better” Dorian grumbled, tugging on a lock of hair that had a golden snake twisted in.

He felt truly ridiculous, bowing down to someone’s whims and wishes so much. But then again, never before had he someone that he was romantically attached to and was so desperate to simply not lose. If he lost Dorian… he did not want to think about it.

Satisfied with his hair, Dorian was pulled him off to the side and then shoved him into a chair. Glaring to make sure that he stayed still, Dorian picked up a book and then sat in his lap, flipping his book open and then relaxing back against him.

It took him a moment to realize that this was his punishment, being used like a chair. And he supposed that it was Dorian going light on him, after all the pretty mage could have any man he wanted and yet Dorian stuck around with him. And he did feel really bad about the whole situation, it had been stupid and impulsive and he thoroughly regretted it. So if he could make Dorian happy again, he supposed that it was alright.

When he moved to wrap his hands around Dorian’s waist, he got smacked and told to stay still. When fidgeted, he was told to stay still. And after an hour, he was told that he would make a terrible chair, flatly and without humor.

Sighing, he tried not to think about his muscles going stiff and his legs cramping with Dorian’s warm and pleasant weight on his lap. At least he had Dorian’s perfect ass pressed against him, which was always nice. But nice soon turned to ‘oh shite’ when Dorian wriggled in his lap to get comfortable, rubbing that perfect arse against his lap. And perhaps it was just him, or the fact that it was Dorian, but he felt blood go where he had a feeling that it should not have.

“Um, kadan?”

Dorian ignored him, turning the page on the book. But he did not adjust again, so he just tried to think of unsexy images of Ashkost bound in bed and left it there. And soon the blood was moving back where it should have been-

Dorian wriggled in his lap again.

“Kadan” He groaned.

He heard Dorian let out a small, amused noise, and Dorian wriggled in his lap again. Gritting his teeth, he tried thinking of anything but the perfect ass that was slowly but surely starting to grind against his lap, or the hand that was now idly tracing imaginary patterns on the back of his hand. Anything but that, anything but that damned pretty mage knowing that he was being tormented by his movements and still doing them.

“Kadan” He growled.

“Beg for it, and I might forgive you” Dorian teased.

“No” He snarled.

He was above begging, for anything or anyone. He was not going to beg his kadan-

Dorian rocked his ass back, hard, firmly rubbing against him. And… he was not that far above begging. Not by much anyway, especially since kadan was already mad at him. No. No! He was not going to beg. Not even if kadan kept rubbing against him and grinding like that.

“Kadan” He whined.

“Beg” Dorian ordered in a low and husky voice.

“…Please…”

Grinding down, he felt the edges of his orgasm creeping up on him. His hips were rocking up against Dorian, pressing up against the firm swells of Dorian’s perfect arse. Gods above, he was actually going to spend himself in his trousers if Dorian kept grinding down against him.

“My my, such shall tolerance” Dorian chuckled, grinding against the hard lump of his erection jutting underneath his trousers.

“…Dammit, Dorian” He breathed “Please, for the love of all that is holly and good, I am begging you-“

Dorian suddenly sat up, smirking to himself as he put his book away slowly.

“Thank you for being my chair for a bit, love. Now I am off to do other things”

And he was left with a painful tent in his trousers and a sense of regret.

~*~

Well after dark, he found Dorian in his room on the battlement. Closing the door and locking it, he went over to the bed before shimming underneath the covers.

“Hmm… Ashshok?”

He slid a big hand over the front of Dorian’s sleeping trousers, rubbing softly across the softened flesh underneath. He heard Dorian suck in a surprised breath, feeling warm hands in his hair and across his brow. Sucking his breath in through his nose, he rubbed firmly down against Dorian, pressing down against the flesh that he could feel becoming firmer and firmer as it filled with blood.

“Ashshok… Ashshok” Dorian moaned softly.

He took his hand away and pressed his mouth against the flesh hidden underneath silky blue trousers. He nuzzled against it, letting his breath soaked through the material and feeling Dorian’s body flush underneath him. Lean legs moved around him, one slipping over his shoulder and a heel to dig into his back.

“Hmm… is this your way of begging? I rather like it” Dorian purred while he hid his blush in the dark underneath the covers.

He just had to rub it in, and he could feel his wounded pride burning behind his cheeks. Ignoring it as best he could, he closed his mouth on the hardening flesh and sucked through the cloth, feeling it harden more and filling with blood. The front of Dorian’s trousers were getting damper with his hot breath and spit, and he could feel Dorian’s arousal become more and more apparent underneath his slow and gentle attentions.

He could also feel the unfulfilled feeling from before. When Dorian left him, he had tried to find release all on his own, to find that he wanted Dorian’s perfect body too much to do so, and tried for hours but only went soft without his kadan’s presence. Now, even if it took driving Dorian mad with his hands and mouth, he was willing to beg for his kadan’s forgiveness if it meant that the teasing could end and he could fucking holding the pretty bastard again.

Pulling Dorian’s trousers down, he was faced with Dorian’s tented breechcloth. He pressed his mouth to it, wetly sucking on the flesh hidden underneath the thin and flimsy breechcloth, feeling Dorian twitch underneath his lips. The hands on his head moved to his horn stumps, nails digging into the uneven surface to torment him further. He ground his erection down against the bed, grunting helplessly as he pleased his lover.

“Ashshok” Dorian moaned.

The thin material stuck to Dorian with his saliva, and he could see the dark flush of Dorian’s flesh and the small veins across the surface. He licked along the wet patch, feeling Dorian shudder underneath his attention, hearing Dorian moan and sigh as the barrier between tongue and flesh became weaker with wetness. Licking harder, he used his hands to slowly pulled Dorian’s trousers down.

“Ashshok”

One of his free hands went to message Dorian’s full balls, tugging gently to hear that breathy and weak moans. And feel that warm body flush hot with arousal. And feeling the pretty mage go lax with pleasure, he kissed the tip of Dorian’s erection before licking the head and sucking it into his mouth.

Hands went from his horns to the sides of his face, Dorian’s soft thumbs scrubbing along his brow, eyelids, cheeks, and along his nose. He sucked on the flesh in his mouth, licking and sucking enthusiastically while his free hand tugged and messaged on the man’s full balls. Feeling Dorian’s lean hips rock up, pushing more flesh into his mouth slowly and insistently, he knew that the pretty mage was getting close by the bitter taste on his tongue.

Deep throating the pretty mage, he was desperately humping the bed in a vain attempt to get some friction against his own erection inside his breechcloth. Not much he could, while he was trying to pleasure Dorian, and he felt his body break out in a frustrated and fevered sweat as he was still denied release. He actually thought of crying if Dorian teased him anymore.

“Ashshok, I’m going to…I’m” Dorian panted.

He pushed his face forward, feeling the head of Dorian’s erection knocking against the back of his throat and sucking hard. The hands on his face tensed, nails biting into skin hard enough to leave marks, and he felt something warm hit the back of his throat, sucking down every drop of Dorian’s pleasure before pulling off and moving up Dorian’s body until his head slipped from underneath the blankets.

“For the love of all that is holy, kadan” He begged “Am I forgiven, at least for a few moments?”

Dorian, who was looking quite sexily disheveled, brushed his knuckles across his burning cheeks before sighing and smiling at him.

“For tonight only, amatus” Dorian smirked “Then tomorrow I will find in my heart to still be mad at you… perhaps”

“And I will gladly do whatever you want, but I am not used to being teased, kadan” He growled “And tonight, I will make you forget your anger at me”

Dorian giggled at him as he scrambled to find the oil on the ground and then slicking up his fingers to prod along Dorian’s arse only for his head to be pushed down between Dorian’s thighs again. Said mage only smirked at him slyly at him before he sighed and obeyed, ducking down and licking along the knot of muscle, alternating between his oil slick fingers and his tongue as he felt Dorian become warm and flush again.

The oil tasted vaguely flower like, slightly like some seeds he used to chew on when he was getting off the kick of tobacco. Thankfully, not too terrible as he licked along the ring of muscle as he gently worked a finger in, rubbing along just inside the ring before gently pushing it and rubbing along the inside of the pretty mage, getting him to open up. Lick with his tongue around where his finger was buried, push his finger all the way to the last knuckle, pulling his finger a bit out and keep licking the ring of muscle as he pushed his finger in and out, rubbing the pretty mage’s insides into submission.

His free hand rubbed along the lines of Dorian’s lean hips, rubbing along the barely prominent muscles of the pretty mage’s lower stomach. Working in a second and then a third finger was easy with both the oil and his tongue helping in encouraging the pretty mage open up. When three fingers went in smoothly, he add more oil and rubbed more inside of Dorian before slicking himself up and pressing himself against the back of the pretty mage.

“Oh dear, you really do want to be forgiven” Dorian breathlessly chuckled as he grabbed one of the man’s hips and used the grip to steadily push inwards.

“Deeply” He rumbled in Dorian’s ear, pushing into the mage’s oh so warm body.

Dorian groaned deeply, dark fingers gripping the bed sheets as he pressed and pushed deeper and deeper into the pretty mage’s body. Heat and warmth and tightness, and the slickness of the oil and spit was perfect, and he found his hips planted against Dorian’s arse, nibbling and biting along the pretty mage’s neck and ears. One of his free hands found Dorian’s half hard on and started stroking it in time of his thrusts, pushing in and out.

In and out, in and out, he created friction with his thrusts as he stroked his kadan off, feeling Dorian tighten as waves of pleasure washed over him. Harder and harder, panting against the skin he marked with his teeth, tongue and lips, feeling Dorian flush harder and moan louder as he was undone.

“How… could I… stay mad at… you?” Dorian managed between pants and moans.

“Because I’m a dumb bastard” He growled out, sucking hard enough on the pretty mage’s neck to leave a mark for the morning.

“You are but… you’re my dumb bastard” Dorian chuckled breathlessly.

“Making me… the luckiest dumb bastard… out there” He grunted roughly, getting close and closer to the edge and thrusting roughly.

“Aren’t you… sweet?” Dorian moaned out.

Too close, too close

“I’m going to”

“Me too”

Ad he lost all rhythm to his hips as he thrusted harshly into Dorian’s body, stroking his lover off as he sought release. A bit more, a bit more, tightness in his pelvis and moans spilling freely as he was closer and closer and-

He groaned deeply as he finally released inside of Dorian, feeling warmth on his fingers as he continued stroking the pretty mage. And then staying still for a few moments to enjoy the pleasure rolling up and down his spine before relaxing and pulling Dorian close, not care that he was still inside the pretty mage, just that he got to hold the man while he panted and relaxed in his arms again.

When their breathing has calmed down, Dorian nudged his chin with his head.

“You really think yourself lucky for having me?”

“Of course! Who else is willing to put up with my shit other then you?” He chuckled, kissing the back of Dorian’s ear.

“You really are a sweet man. I can’t stay mad at you” Dorian sighed.

“I really am sorry about that whole stunt. It was stupid and impulsive and… I shouldn’t have done it” He muttered against the back of Dorian’s neck “Forgive me?”

“Hmm? Will you still do what I want tomorrow?”

“Of course”

“Then of course I do, my lucky dumb bastard” Dorian laughed softly.


	41. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Apply
> 
> What if a few certain Skyrim people were the Inquisitors? Well... let's just say that the Inquisition would not go so well.
> 
> Something goofy. I always wonder 'what if' my Skyrim people would do as the Inquisitors and let's just say... it's fucking hilarious. Also, I could really use some requests from you guys! I'm pulling blanks with new ideas with these one shots, and I'm open to a lot of pairings and kinks, I don't judge so there's no need to be shy about requesting something!

Gunnar Trevelyan:

“Stop whining!”

“But it itches girly!”

“Gunnar!”

Looking at the middle aged nobleman, Cassandra watched as he dug worn fingers into the edges of the faintly glowing mark, frowning at it as he itched along the red skin.

“Keep up!”

Gunnar gave her a look, one good eye trained on her as he looked like the disappointed father dealing with a bratty child.

“Sorry, I don’t think you were the one stabbed through the hand by a glowing lady”

Grunting in disgust, she wondered how she got stuck with such a troublesome old man. 

~*~  
Anton Lavellan:

“Do you understand?”

The tattooed, red haired and dark skinned elf glared at her, frowning deeply.

“I said, do you understand?” She growled out.

He glared more darkly at her.

“Speak!”

Frowning at her, the elf bent down to the rough ground. One clawed finger scratched into the surface of the frozen ground, digging up rich brown earth with surprising strength. And after several minutes, he had written something. Turning her head a bit to read the upside down letters written in Common, she almost slapped the frowning elf.

I’m mute, bitch

~*~  
Od-Kaaz Adaar

“You realize that you’re big, even for a Qunari?” Bull pointed out to Odd.

“Yes” Odd muttered, looking at the big clawed hand nearly engulfing his mead mug.

“And here I thought I was big!” Bull laughed “And look at you, you big fucker!”

Odd curled in on himself, trying to appear smaller and horribly failing.

“Hey, no need to be shy! You’re the scariest thing on the battle field! Half the things you face run screaming in complete and utter fear of you. I swear that dragon we killed the other day actually looked like it did not want to eat you”

“Please The Iron-Bull. Do not make fun of Od-Kaaz”

“Ah come on, I’m shitting you! You aren’t half bad looking to me at least”

And it was here that Od-Kaaz’s golden skin turned a dark gold in blush.

~*~  
Rayvahn Trevelyan:

“So I understand you were training to be Senior Enchanter” Cullen said as he took in the petite young woman staring disinterestedly at him “At such a young age?”

“I’m that good” She stated simply.

“But being so young”

She fixed him with a look.

“I am that good” She stressed.

“And your ability with a sword?”

“Let’s just say that I could knock you on your ass in three strokes or less” She smirked “Unless you wish to prove me wrong, Commander?”

With her coy painted smile and the wicked glint to her eye, the Commander blushed darkly.

~*~  
Bruniik Lavellan:

They watched as the drunken elf stumbled and slurred about everywhere, tripping on the edges of his robes and generally making a fool of himself.

“This is… our leader?” Cassandra asked, sounding astonished and disgusted.

“Yes” Cullen said, sounding confused.

Bruniik collapsed in a snow bank, disappearing for a moment before popping up with snow in his hair and on his nose, laughing loudly.

“…We’re fucked” Josephine scowled.


	42. Multi Pairings-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian smut. Oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, sex toys.
> 
> The Inquisition has come underfire for having so many Qunari, so Vivienne suggests a ball to help save face, not knowing what the Ash siblings would do once there.
> 
> UPDATE MARCH-27-2017: General quality control, removed some gross/shady wording

“You want to… have a ball?” Ash muttered, hesitant and unsure.

“Yes, my dear,” Vivienne said quietly calmly and quite assuredly, “Complete with suits, masks, dresses, perhaps a small feast, maybe some costumes and the like. Nothing too flashy or too large, but just flashy and large enough.”

“But why?” Ash asked.

“The Inquisition has recently come under fire for having so many Qunari within out numbers, correct?” The Enchanter said simply, nodding to herself when Ash's gaze dropped, “And quite a few are still upset about a Qunari being our leader. This will simply give us better face to the public. No one will care if a Qunari is the leader of the Inquisition is he shows at least the same taste as the nobles of Val Royeaux. The latest edition of your sister to the Inquisition had strained relations almost to a breaking point.”

“…You have not gone gossiping about my sister, have you?” He growled out, baring his dragon like teeth.

“Not of the manner that you are speaking, my dear," Vivienne said, not batting an eye at the angry Qunari before her, "Your sister is a fine young woman, who knows the Game well and has impeccable taste, I brag about her to the right circles because she is a shining beacon of what she and you and your brother are. I was rather hoping to hire a private seamstress to make her a gown for the event, as well as a suit for you and your brother. I want you three to be absolutely stunning for the event.”

“Oh… I guess so then, Madam. A ball does seem like a good idea,” Ash said, though he looked unsure of himself, “Will I be required to dance though?”

“Only a bit, my dear, dancing is well and all but physical grace is not something they expect from you in aces,” Vivienne smiled, “Do you require a tutor?”

“No… just someone tall enough that I can avoid breaking toes,” Ash groaned.

“That can be arranged, my dear,” Vivienne said with a clap of her hands, “Now, there are a few things I should discuss with you before we can start, and I will need Lady Josephine’s help as well.”

“Of course,” Ash sighed, scrubbing at the back of his neck, wondering what he had gotten the Inquisition into.

* * *

It was his misfortune to be the next victim of the demon seamstress from the Fade, the demoness more the eager to get her hands on another member of the Inquisition.

The eager seamstress was hired by none other than Vivienne herself, and eager to climb, grab, grope, tie, prick, nearly choke and any other nefarious things that she claimed to need to do in order to make the suits, dresses, costumes, masks and other things needed for the ball that the Enchanter had planned. He for one, was not eager to be sized up by the frisky woman.

Thankfully for him, Maaras had consumed part of her attention with the woman fretting about undergarments and the like with the dress, as it seemed that Ashmaaras’ current ones would ‘simply not do, especially with the fabrics!’. Finally the seamstress had to drag the frazzled woman away to a more private room, leaving him with the racks of suits and dresses already made and letting him walk around in his under trousers.

Examining the outfits already made, he found he could point out whose was whose simply by size or style. Such as the suit that he could fit in twice over? Iron-Bull. The suit that was made with silver and blacks and looked quite pirate-esque? Ashshok’s. The gold, blue and ribbon covered dress with an Antivan flair? Lady Josephine’s. The suit of royal red and gold and almost had an air of dragon kinship about it? Could have only been Ashkost’s. And… there was a rather exquisite dress of blues, silver and pearl that could have been either Vivienne’s or Ashmaaras’.

Picking it up, he realized that it was for a rather tall person, so it had to be Ashmaaras’ dress. And what a dress! The design, the love put into the quick but masterful stitching, the way it looked like a gown that the Empress would wear without it being gaudy. He braced it against himself and tried to imagine Ashmaaras strutting about, absolutely killing everyone in the Game.

That was at that moment that Bull came in.

“Hey, I was told to… well, hello Dorian!”

He immediately threw the dress aside.

“It was not what it looked like,” He quickly said 

“It looked like you were eyeing poor Mari’s dress,” Bull grinned mischievously.

“I was not! I was admiring the craftsmanship,” He snapped.

“Poor Mari, she’s going to be pissed that someone touched her dress before her,” Bull grinned.

“…You wouldn’t...”

“I would.”

“…She’d kill me!”

“Well, guess something’s got to be done to make sure she never hears about it,” Bull smirked.

“…What do you want?” He sighed.

“Nothing much...”

* * *

“I fucking hate this,” Shok whined as he and his brother watched the guests dance in the main hall.

“You are only saying that because Dorian has vanished for the evening,” Ash said, casually adjusting the high collar of his suit.

“Because I wanted to dance with him!” Shok nearly sobbed, “Instead he gets out of the entire thing and I have to be here and be polite to these fancy Orelisan fuc--“

A noble woman walked by, eyeing him through the large eyeholes of her mask.

“…” He waited until she based before eyeing his brother exasperatedly, “See what I mean?!”

“Yes, I see. But just remember, this party means you get to stay without anyone trying to forcibly get me to kick you out,” Ash quietly pointed out to his brother, “Maaras too.”

“Ugh… I just wish I had Dorian to help me with this damned Game these humans play. It’s fucking insanity!”

“As far as you need to know, just be distant and refuse to answer questions,” Ash said, “I seem to be doing fine and I'm still used to being a hermit mercenary.”

“You also have Bull,” Shok grumbled.

Ash was pulled aside by a few nobles and Josephine, Josephine spouting nothing but honeyed words as Ash nodded and bobbed his head at the right times, leaving Shok there to glare at anyone that got too close and wishing with all his heart that his Kadan would magically appear.

* * *

He was damned glad that the dress hid his identity well. He was also glad that walking in heels was only slightly less agonizing then he had thought as he tried to work his way through the throngs of people to find Shok. If he could find his big ex-pirate, then he would be safe and he could get Shok to get Ash to put that smug bastard Bull in his place.

Bull had threatened to tell Maaras about the dress, unless he wore a dress in turn. The demonic seamstress was more than willing to oblige. That, plus a cowl and a mask? No one could tell that the prettily dressed Orlesian woman walking around in a pale pink and white dress was really him, making him frightfully worried that someone would discover him eventually.

Yanking up on his dress, though in a lady like manner mind you, he squeezed through throngs of people, trying to find Shok somewhere among the mass. As far as he knew, the Ash siblings were not masked and three of the four Qunari attending the party. So there was no way that he could not find him, righ-

He bumped into Cullen, his heel getting caught in the edge of his dress and throwing himself to the ground, ass first and hard at that. He almost cursed, but instead let out a hissed sound of pain instead.

“O-oh, terribly sorry,” Cullen said, bending down to offer a hand.

Of all the people… it had to be Cullen.

He waved off the Commander’s hand and untangled his heel from the lacy and managed to stand up straight. He dusted off his arse and was about to turn heel when a strong hand touched his shoulder.

“Are you alright, madam?”

He nodded briskly, about to flee again.

“O-oh, okay, watching your footing, m-milady” Cullen stuttered.

He managed to get to one of the Tevinter statues that Ash decorated the main hall with, somewhat hidden from the mass and catching his breath because he was fairly certain he was having a panic attack at this point-

 _Just the pariah Tevinter mage in drag because he touched a certain apostate’s dress,_ He thought as he tried to calm himself, _What could go wrong when this was suspposed to be a ball to save everyone's favorite resident pirate and former Sareebas?_

Having caught his breath, he went out into the crowd again. He did not get very far though. He squeezed through two nobles and smacked a wall for a chest, getting caught before he could crumple to the ground. Looking up, he felt his eyes water at the sight of Ashshok’s irritated face.

“Sorry, you alright?” Shok gruffed.

He grabbed Ashshok’s sleeve and pulled with surprising strength, pulling him to the door that lead to Ashkost’s room.

He made it to the steps before Shok stopped himself.

“Hey! Hey! Stop it! I’m spoken for!” Shok snapped, yanking himself free before holding out a large hand to show a ring on his finger “See?!”

“Well… it’s a good thing that you still wear that damned thing even with me not around.”

He allowed himself to feel amused as Shok slowly, slowly processed what he said. He allowed himself a small smile as Shok went through different phases, anger, denial, worry, and then complete, utter shock. And he allowed himself a small chuckle when all Shok could make was a pathetic squeak.

“D-dor?” Shok squeaked.

“Yes?” He chuckled.

“No… you’re lying to me, strangely deep voiced Orlesian woman” Shok muttered.

Sighing deeply, he pulled the cowl and the mask off, tossing them aside. The cute melting of Shok's face put him somewhat to ease.

“The fuck are you doing in a dress?” Shok asked.

“You can blame Bull,” He sighed.

“I’ll do that later, first, I’m getting you out of that dress,” Shok grumbled, pulling him up the stairs.

“Strange, some people rather like men in feminine clothing.”

“Look, I'm all for putting lace, corsets and all manner of pretty things on a willing guy,” Shok growled, taking him into the darkened and still rather messy remains of the seamstress’ work. "But that jack ass Bull has got a lot of nerve making you wear something like this, fucker."

Shok fumbled with the lamps for a moment before getting it to light with a few bits of flint. With a bit of light, Shok grumbled as he hunted around the mess that the seamstress had left. He picked up a pair of scissors, a pair of white trousers, some more of the pale pink clothing, a few bits of golden bobs and ends and finally some white thread.

“Come here,” Shok said, beckoning with a crooked clawed finger.

“And here I thought you meant in a completely different way,” He teased as he waltzed over to his ex-pirate. Now that he was not in danger of destroying Ashkost's reputation or his own, he felt a bit more comfortable.

“Too wound up tight for that,” Shok grumbled as he took the heavy cloth at his waist and started hacking into it with a knife that seemed to mystically appear in his hand from his waist, “Though if you wanted something, I wouldn’t mind.”

“…Really?” He asked quietly as he stood still to let Ashshok work.

“How many times have I done it before?” Shok said as he worked.

“I know it’s still just baffling to me, that’s all,” He smiled warmly as Shok hacked away the last of the heavy material, finally freeing his thinly clad legs.

“And here I half expected lacy underwear,” Shok half laughed, hacking away at the ragged edges before taking up the needle and threading it in one fluid motion.

“And here I am surprised that you can sew,”

“Hey, life on the sea, remember? Someone on the crew has fix the sails and the sailor's shit when it wore out and there wasn't any spares,” Shok retorted, taking up a few pieces of fabric.

After a few moments he fixed the upper part of the dress into a sort of shirt like thing, finishing the ragged edges with new clothing to give it a neater appearance, before cutting it here and there and adjusting here to make something like the red suits he had seen Josephine prepare for that actual ball that Ash needed to attend at some point for the Empress.

When that was done, Shok pulled down his trousers and then pulled off the heeled shoes with the small bows.

“Give me a minute,” Shok muttered, taking up the white trousers and some of the pink material.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He smiled down at the ex-pirate.

“Couldn’t hurt to hear it more,” Shok grumbled.

“I love you,” He said quietly.

“And what do you know, you said it _and_ I have your pants off, just like I predicted,” Shok chuckled dryly.

“…Um… actually…if you would be so kind...”

Shok looked positively demonic as he grinned that lopsided grin up at him.

“Hmm?”

“Would you be so kind as to take care of me?” He said, his voice positively husky.

The dress was not the reason. No, the reason was that Shok did not laugh for the dress but was genuinely worried about him. That the pirate was helping him out of an uncomfortable situation. That Shok was still willing to give one sided pleasure if he was asked too. That Shok wore that fake ring without him there to stare and glare. The reason was that he truly was loved by the big lug.

Shok got on his knees and then shifted to his arse to line himself up better. He reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt before encouraging him to bend down far enough to steal a kiss from his mouth, tenderly pressing his firmer and rough lips against his in a sweet and chaste kiss. Shok licked along his lips for a second, briefly teasing him with a smirk, then Shok was pulling away to pull down his breechcloth.

The ex-pirate let his breath wash over his erection, teasing him slowly, before taking the erection in hand and pressing his tongue to the base. He felt Shok’s tongue stub pressing the flesh and shuddered from the sensation of both Shok’s warm and soft tongue and the warm and solid feeling of the little ball rubbing against sensitive flesh. Shok started dragging his tongue upwards, making him shudder deeply as he rocked his hips forward, desperate for more attention.

Using one of his free hands, Shok gently worked over his hip as he licked up and down the hardening flesh. He had to admit, getting to look down at Shok’s focused face, the silver eyes half lidded and hazy, mouth open as his tongue flicked up and down his erection and how his cheeks got darker in a heated blush… it was an exquisite sight.

By the time that Shok actually took flesh into his mouth, he could already feel the flutter of an orgasm in his lower gut, feeling shudders run up and down his spine. Finally getting sucked on, amazing, especially with how skilled Shok’s mouth was, using his tongue to stimulate all the right places, sucking. Taking him in deep because the ex-pirate lacked a gag reflex, finding the right places to taunt before leaving him be to prolong the pleasure.

“S-shok,” He moaned.

Glancing up once, Shok took him in deep and sucked hard. He fell over the edge as he spent himself, rocking his hips into Shok and riding out the pleasure until Shok pulled off with a perverse and wet pop. Shok grinned slyly up at him as he licked his lips clean.

“Thank you for that,” He panted through a broad smile down at his lover.

“My pleasure, Kadan,” Shok purred “And while I often don’t say thing… let’s get your pants back on, the others are waiting.”

* * *

“Mari is killing it,” Bull chuckled, nudging Ash as they watch the beautifully dressed young lady twirl about with a positively glowing smile.

“That she is…a question, Bull?”

“Yeah, Kadan?”

“Why do you keep calling Maaras, Mari? Is I because of what Maaras means in Qunlat?” Ash asked quietly, watching his sister.

“Yeah, kind of depressing, given her history? I mean, ‘Nothing’? ‘Alone’? Besides, Mari is cuter!”

“I guess so…I guess I should start calling her Mari from now on?” The Inquisitor chuckled to himself.

They watched Mari flash noting but blue painted smiles at nobles, being elusive and beautiful and generally a fine player of the Game. They could see Vivienne, behind her owl like mask, glowing with pride, much like her older brother.

“Also, the mask thing…?”

“Yeah,” Ash sighed.

"Then what about you and Shok?" Bull asked.

"Same thing...we wore masks for Mari's sake and make her feel less isolated," Ash explained, fingers tightening where they rested on his biceps, "A cow, a dragon and a ram... we cannot wear masks again."

“Hmm,” Bull mused, digesting _that_ information quietly.

They watched the excited young lady smile and dance around with nobles, being the elusive and exquisite creature that she was and enticing nobles into better opinions of the Qunari, especially if they produced such beautiful and clever creatures as Ashmaaras. Ashmaaras was absolutely thriving underneath all the attention, of the many whispers of her beauty and charms, almost glowing.

“Oh, Bull, while I have you relatively alone… that thing you left me this morning…” Ash said, flushing as he tried to get it out.

“What thing?” Bull asked.

“That… steel thing... the one one a harness like thing?”

“That… shit… that really did fall out of the bag… shiiiittt.”

“…I take it I was not supposed to see it?”

“I was saving it!” Bull sighed, “I was going to surprise you...”

He stiffened greatly, trying not to think about that…

“Oh… um…”

“…are you, really?” Bull asked, turning his full attention to Ash.

“Perhaps…I was… curious…and…”

“…that is really fucking hot,” Bull rumbled, leaning into Ash's personal space and giving him a positively hunger grin.

That early morning, as he and Bull picked themselves up from a rather rousing night, he had found what looked a lot like the harness that Krem owned, except inside out and with the steel bit in a more interesting area. He had thought Bull had left it for him, wanting him to wear it, and he found himself rather curious and wore it anyway. But before he could take it off due to shyness, preparation for the ball began. Then the measuring happened and he managed to avoid embarrassment because it hid well underneath his breech cloth.

He had been worried that it would cause arousal during the day, but strangely found it not that arousing. The size was nothing to brag about, let alone for him to feel arousal after having a partner the size of Bull, and found the sensation strangely… giddy like? He got more from the sensation of wearing something while out and about then from the actual harness itself.

“You know… that actually saves from time for a quickie out of sight…” Bull rumbled in his ear.

“H-How?” He managed, feeling a bit more aroused since Bull was thinking about the harness he was wearing.

“Saves me a minute or two getting you nice and stretched and...” Bull leaned in close and licked along his ear once, “Ready for some rough fun.”

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, more than grateful that his sister was keeping everyone busy by being herself. What Bull was offering was… more appealing then the man realized. He had to admit that he was feeling it, and he could hardly think straight when he was aroused.

But it was irresponsible for him to leave the ball, even if for a few moments. And…

Bull leaned over pressed a kiss to the base of his horn stump, making him shudder deeply.

What was he thinking about…?

Bull grabbed his waist and pulled him aside, and he let himself get pulled away and through the crowd to the darkened stairs that lead up to his room, Bull locking the door and grinning at him.

“Hmm… something about that thought of you wearing that harness is really doing something for me,” Bull growled low like, moving forward and pressing him back against a wall, breathing roughly against his flushed face, “Kinda like… I want to pound you against the wall until you can’t think straight.”

“Already unable to do that,” He panted.

“Oh? Then perhaps pound the use out of your legs?” Bull rumbled, a big hand going down to his groin to message his trapped erection, drawing a rough grunt from him as the big mercenary worked his fingers along the front of his trousers, “Will get the nobles talking if you’re limping all over the place.”

“At this point, I do not care,” He stressed through his teeth, desperately rocking his into Bull’s hand.

“Hmm… then don’t mind if I do.”

Bull pressed forward, using both hands to trap his face and rocking his hips forward, grinding against him as his breath was sucked out in a rough kiss that was more frisky tongues and teeth clicking against teeth. When he reached out to grab at the base of Bull’s horns, Bull’s body pressed against his insistently.

“Hands to your sides,” Bull ordered gruffly.

Mewling against the bigger man’s mouth, he obediently put his hands to his sides and let his mouth get assaulted, grinding desperately into Bull’s hips to stimulate himself. The damned harness was making it hard, trapping his erection behind the well made leather. Even then, after several rough rocking of his hips, Bull pressed forward until he was pinned tightly against the wall. That left something pressing against him, denying him sensations and making his skin prickle with sensitivity.

“You’re being awfully complacent tonight,” Bull rumbled against his wet mouth, nipping the corner hard enough to leave a mark he would need to explain later, “Maybe I should get you to wear this harness again… maybe with something bigger attached?”

He whined loudly, body twitching as he was denied.

“Be fun to watch you play with yourself with it,” Bull teased, rocking his hips once to hear him whimper, “Real fun to watch you fuck yourself on a nice thick toy or try and walk around with something big and thick filling your tight ass.”

One of Bull’s hands trailed down and grabbed his crotch again, making his knees tremble as the big man kept tormenting him.

“Well, I can’t keep you long, not with everyone here to see you,” Bull said, “So I’ll stop teasing you now, make it up to you another time.”

He was abruptly turned to face the wall, his hands brought above his head and pressed against the wall to make sure he kept them there. He obeyed, rocking his arse back into Bull’s hips and the tent in his fancy trousers. Bull grunted and growled for a moment before giving his arse a sharp smack and yanking down his trousers.

“Oil?” He breathed.

“Don’t worry Kadan,” Bull growled, pulling down his breechcloth and then undoing one of the buckles to the harness and then the on the other side.

Bull grabbed the back of the harness and pulled it out slowly, letting him feel the warm steel slide out of him and then tossed aside, feeling Bull’s hands pull his cheeks apart and brush his thumb along the edges of his hole.

“How long were you wearing this?”

“Most the day,” He muttered.

“Hot damn,” Bull growled.

He heard some fumbling, and then felt a slick finger press into him. He hardly cared where in the world Bull was keeping oil as the big man rubbed along his suddenly sensitive insides. He moaned and whined against the wall, rutting his hips forward and grinding against the wall in a desperate attempt to stimulate himself.

A second finger went in easy and a third not long after that, stretching him wide and putting pressure against all the right spots, pulling him wide or just rubbing his insides into submission. He let out something impressing loud and weak when Bull rubbed teasing circles around his prostate before pulling out. He heard a few grunts and the sound of something slick as Bull got himself all oiled up and then felt that large head press against him.

His teeth slammed together as Bull pressed into him with a powerful thrust. The harness had nothing on Bull’s size, and the burn of being stretched made him choke on his cries as Bull pressed forward into him all the way to the hilt. The pressure against his sweet spot, the stretching of his arse, and the rough hands on his hips gripping him tight… perfect.

Grabbing him, Bull pulled out and then eased back in, rubbing him all the right ways. Thrusting faster and harder, Bull created the right friction. Rubbing the thick ridges of his erection against his insides, he was undone and let out a long stream of moans and whimpers as Bull started to pound into him from behind. His cheek was being rubbed raw as he kept getting thumped against the wall, his erection rubbing against the wall as well.

“B-Bull.”

Bull’s teeth found the skin behind his ear, biting hard enough to leave a mark, then Bull bit into the side of his neck and sucked, sure to leave a love mark that he would need to button up his damned collar to hide.

“Bulllllll.”

Something in the weakness of his voice, or perhaps the deep begging tone laced in his voice. But a big hand came around his pelvis and grabbed his erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts. He let out a terribly weak and lustful sound as pleasure wreaked his body.

* * *

“Dorian! What a cute suit!” Mari grinned as the two joined her, “Is that why you’ve been gone part of the evening?”

“Uh… yes, yes it is,” He grinned slyly as he held onto Shok’s arm, “And might I say, what a lovely dress you’re wearing, my dear?”

“Oh thank you, I love it to pieces!” Mari positively beamed, twirling her dress about, making the heavy layers of gorgeous blues bloom like a rose around her legs and waist, “I will have to thank Madam Du Fur later for it.”

“Have we missed anything?” Shok asked, “Ash’s got to be shitting himself since we’ve run off...”

“Actually, brother’s run off too… but so has Bull… so we’re trying to stall until they get back,” Mari sighed, tone betraying that she knew exactly what those two were doing, “But there’s only really been some light dancing and talking. Speaking of which, Shok? Want to regal the nobles with barbaric and romantic pirate tales? Josephine has sort of build up your character and they are eager to meet you.”

“…Coming, Dorian?” Shok groaned deeply.

“And miss out on hearing you try and bullshit your way through the nobles? Never, amatus,” Dorian chuckled as Mari lead them away.

* * *

Bull had pulled down his trousers and pulled them off one leg. Now they hung off one boot as Bull still had him pinned against the wall, just legs nested in the crook of Bull’s arms as he was held face to face with the big man, mouths locked together as Bull snapped his hips up into him. His arms were wrapped around Bull’s neck to keep himself somewhat stable as Bull pounded into him with savage strength.

Most of their clothing had been abandoned on the ground, carefully removed because even if they kept going at it like dogs in heat, releasing to only keep moving to seek the pleasure again, they knew that at one point they needed to get back to the ball. Bull kept thrusting into him and he kept thrusting back onto Bull. There were hickies and love marks on the sides of both their necks, and he was sure that he still had that red mark on the corner of his mouth from the first round.

“Hah-ha-harder,” He begged against Bull’s mouth.

Bull let out a primal grunt against his mouth and he felt his body jar as Bull managed to pound up into him with more strength, feeling his body buzz with another orgasm. As long as Bull kept pounding into him like that, and his erection kept brushing against Bull’s bare chest-

“Kadan,” Bull growled against his mouth.

Slamming up into him again, he felt Bull release into him again, grunting as he found the right pleasure to release himself, mewling into the bigger man’s mouth. Bull thrusted up into him a few times to ride out his orgasm before still hilting deep inside of him. For several long moments, they breathed the same heated air as they enjoyed yet another burst of body shaking pleasure.

“I-I-I really think,” He panted out “Th-that we need to get back...”

“Y-yeah… damn.”

Bull let his tired legs slide down to his waist and took a moment to message his hips. After a moment, Bull eased his way out of him, gave him a moment to shudder and feel warmth dripping from him, and then let his legs drop to the ground. He tensed as his knees shook, but Bull’s hand clamped onto his hips, keeping him steady.

“…This is going to take a minute,” He chuckled tiredly.

* * *

“And you wouldn’t believe the size of this man! Big as me if you can believe it!” Shok declared to the crowd of attentive nobles, engaged in his own story as they were in his, “I didn’t think humans came in that size!”

A few masked faces bobbed with laughter, light glinting across a few polished surfaces. Shok tried not to feel unnerved about the masks, keeping the same suave and wicked smirk on his face.

“Anyway, this big fu- fighter comes up to be, acting like he’s the biggest and toughest thing to walk the face of Thedas. He wants my ship and my crew, and he wants to kick my big grey ar-self. So I agree, more out of drunken courage than anything else. He talks all sort of garbage at him, has the gull to insult my ship, and then it gets personal.”

He threw a look around and saw that his brother was still not in the crowd. He occasionally saw the long trail of his sister’s braided hair as he wove through the crowd looking for him. Occasionally he would meet her bronzed colored eyes, see her blue painted lips curved into a disappointed scowl. 

“We got at it, swinging punches and the like, kicking and biting and clawing and acting like animals as I try to keep my damned ship and the man tries to steal my damned ship. It takes all of three hours until we realize that no one is going to win this. So I come up with another way to win. A good ol' drinking contest, as we pirate do. The only thing was… I was sleeping with the bartender at the time, and they were more than happy to give me some watered down human beer with a few drops of plant dye and give him Dwarven ale.”

There were more bobbing heads as quite a few nobles cracked up at that. Mari had yet to find Ash.

“Two glasses in and the man is down. I’ve got my ship, I’ve got my crew, and the big man is known as a light weight on that port from then on. And that was how I went from setting a dock on fire to cheating in a drinking contest,” He smiled.

The nobles seemed delighted with his tale and clapped and chuckled as he gave them a low bow.

Looking around quickly, he saw Mari standing in front of a deeply blushing Ash and grinning Bull. She swatted at both of them, pushing them back into the crowd, mouth moving as she probably told them where to go. With a sigh, he took Dorian’s arm and pulled him away and into the crowd again.

“If I have to keep telling tales to these fancy Orelisan fucks, I’m going to pull out my hair,” He grumbled as Dorian walked quickly to keep up with him.

“Look at this way, amatus. Only a few more hours to go… and look! There’s Ash.”

“That’s where I’m heading.” 

Cutting through the crowd, they worked their way over to Ash and Bull. Bull was positively beaming while Ash blushed a deep charcoal color clear to his forehead.

“Not the only ones to sneak away to have some fun?” He retorted none too kindly, glaring at Bull.

“You can say that,” Bull grinned, unfazed.

“Not going to forgive you for the dress thing,” He snarled.

“Dress thing?” Mari asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Dorian quickly said, “Now then, I think the dance is coming up…”

“Ah… I don’t have a partner,” Mari pouted.

“We’ll find someone for you, don’t worry,” Shok grinned as the floor started to clear.

“Who though-“

“Wait…Who would better be seen and probably part of the Chantry?” Ash said.

“…Perfect, one second!” He grinned before going off into the crowd.

He found the man avoiding nobles by standing off to the farthest side of the room, rubbing his temples. He did not even explain himself as he grabbed Cullen’s arm and started pulling him through the crowd, whistling to himself as the blonde haired man stuttered and demanded explanations from him. He ignored the muttering and whispering nobles as he passed and forcibly pulled Cullen along. All the way until they got back to his siblings and then all but threw him at his sister. Thankfully she caught him and put him back on his feet.

“A former Templar and a former Saarebas? Perfect!” Shok grinned.

“But, he’s so much shorter than me!” Mari whined.

“Sister? Pretty much everyone is shorter then you. So unless you want to dance with your brothers or Bull…”

“...” Mari flushed darkly with equal parts embarrassment and frustration.

“…Lady Ashmaaras?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, Commander Cullen?” Mari said flatly.

“Would you honor me with a dance?”

“…Yes, thank you, Cullen,” Mari sighed though through a smile as she let him take her waist.

With the woman in blue and the Commander stepping out onto the floor, pairs of dancers swept out onto the floor in flutters of rich cloth and glints of metal and stone masks. Since the ball was for them, Ash let himself get led out there by an eager Bull, and he led Dorian out.

“…You know how to dance?” Dorian asked him as he took his Kadan’s waist.

“Of course, one of my _many_ talents,” He grinned as they waited for the music “Besides, pirates dance”

“I thought that was dirty dancing,” Dorian teased.

“That too. And believe it or not, I have been to a few formal parties under guise,” Shok smirked, “Pirates sometimes infiltrate larger towns that way to perform raids. Get in with the rich folk and then suddenly, BOOM! Off go the canons and everything crumbles into sweet chaos.”

“Now, now Shok, careful about your excitement. Your suit is not exactly made of the thickest materials,” Dorian chuckled.

“You only need to worry about that if you start dirty dancing, Kadan,” He grinned.

Then the trickle of sound began to float through the air.

* * *

She was rather surprised when the Commander agreed to dance with her. For all she knew, he was just slightly a bastard towards Qunari and Dwarves because they were as she had heard Solas put it ‘heathens’ and ‘savages’. A man of such standing would not want to be seen with the Aqun-Athlok Qunari mage, a former Saarebas, the highest pinnacle of savagery that one could imagine.

However, there he was, one strong hand on her waist and the other holding her arm out. While she did not appreciate him being short enough that he was faced with her cleavage, she found herself enjoying the man’s expressions as they danced.

While she was living on her own, she had refined the skill of reading people that her brothers had taught her. Expressions, body movements, voices, history, scars and skin, clothing and weapons, she learned how to read a lifetime just from glancing at someone’s face. It helped her when she was trying to figure out if the smiling old woman was simply just smiling at her, or plotting to turn the guards on her.

The Commander had the slightest crinkle to his forehead, concentrating on his next steps and thinking of making adjustments to make up for her height. How calm the hand on her waist was, it was not gripping too tightly like he was worried, or held too lightly like he did not want to touch her. The strength behind his hands as he twirled her around, or held onto her hands as they twirled, he was showing off the surprising strength in his arms and hands.

Still not enough to know how he felt about her.

She realized that she had been rather bitter their first meeting, but had only done that out of reflex. If she did not establish herself as someone who would not stand for bullshit, then she would get pushed around and bullied. She could tell just by a glance that the man was a goodie two shoe Chantry boy, him and that Cassandra woman. The Chantry just loved to remind everyone that despite the Maker never saying anything about them, that the ‘Maker hated anyone that was not a human or non-mage’.

Well, she would just need to assume that he was dancing with her to save the Inquisition’s face more than an actual lack of disgust for her being both a Qunari and a mage. Maybe she could get Ash to chew him out later for her…

The music slowed and so did their movements, coming to a slow and close moving dance. She could feel her impatience rise, wanting to get the damned dance over with. She would have honestly wanted to insult and defuse insults in the Game rather than slow dance with a man that probably did not even want to be in the same room as her.

“I am surprised that you dance so well,” Cullen said casually.

“Why? Because I am a mage? Or is it because I’m a Qunari?” She said smoothly, scowling at the little man.

“I-I meant more along the lines of your history,” Cullen said, clearly flustered, “Your brothers make it seem like you’ve been living in the woods most of your life.”

“I shall have to talk to them about these stories they spread,” She muttered darkly, “Because I was simply wandering those years we were separate. And most of that wandering was in cities and towns.”

“And how does one learn how to play the Game as well as you do living in towns and cities?”

“The Game is simply exploiting another’s weakness. And if you can read people as well as I do, then the Game is simply a matter of finding the most opportune moment to strike,” She said matter of factly.

“You sound like Madam Du Fur,” Cullen chuckled.

“Is that so bad?” She asked.

“When she is as pro-Circle as you are anti-Circle.”

“I am not anti-Circle, I am against mage abuse. Mages need proper education, yes, but not bring imprisoned in a tower for the entirety of their lives. Perhaps attending a school like normal children attend, a few Templers for those that turn to blood magic or those that fall to demons. Not whipping and abusing mages like they are slabs of meat.”

“Now you sound like Cassandra,”

“At least it was another woman,” She sighed through her teeth.

The rhythm started up again, and she breathed a sigh of relief that promptly turned into air rushing from her lungs as Cullen twirled her about too hard. Her nails dug into the back of his hands dangerously.

“S-sorry!”

“I may be a heathen oxwoman, but I am still a lady and would at least like some respect,” She snarled.

Cullen bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze to her throat. Nervous. Regretful? Definitely not comfortable. She had hesitated, so he did need to push her along to keep the dance moving, but still. He had put a lot of force behind that movement, a bit more and she would have developed a bruise. She would definitely need to sic Ash and Shok on him later.

The song came to an end, and she bowed all pretty like and was about to make a quick dash over to her brothers when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I meant no disrespect to, Lady Ashmaaras,” Cullen said, “And if I have ever insulted you, I would like to humbly apologize right now for my ignorance.”

“…Good night, Commander Cullen,” She sighed before elbowing her way over to her brothers.

“Hey! Mari! Have fun?” Shok grinned, positively beaming.

“Not really...” She sighed.

“…What did Cullen say?” Ash asked.

“Nothing that most humans say without watching their tongues,” She said with an irritated click of her tongue, “I think I preferred the Game where it’s expected I insult someone.”

“A few people are still dancing… anyone you want to dance with?” Ash asked.

“…Can I dance with one of you two? At least you’ll pretend to like it for my sake,” She sighed.

“Look out! Coming through!” Shok called as he grabbed her arm and pulled back out onto the mostly cleared floor.

He spun her around once and started to dance with her all goofy like, much to her delight. If there was anyone in the world that could cheer her up, that would be her brothers. Within just a few moments, she found herself smiling and laughing.

* * *

“I’d call this night a success,” Josephine said, after all the guests had left, now the hall was being cleaned, “Many were speaking of our Qunari companions fondly. Quite a few pledged their support to the Inquisition, and even asked for private meetings with the Inquisitor to help gain Qunari supports in their cities.”

“And look at them,” Vivienne chuckled.

The Ash siblings were sitting propped up against a wall, sound asleep. Ash sat straight and proper, Shok leaned against him quite loose and comfortable, and Ashmaaras was sort of draped across both their laps.

“I think they deserve a good night’s sleep, and you as well, Madam Du Fur,” Josephine smiled, “As the ball was your idea to begin with.”

“It may have been my idea, but the siblings are the ones that made it work,” Vivienne smiled fondly, “It seems that Ashshok and Ashmaaras want to stay more then they act, and Ashkost wishes to keep them with him even more then he already acts, if that were at all possible.”

“So it seems… and now they all get to stay together,” Josephine smile “Though I think they should still get some sleep on proper beds.”

“Let us handle that.”

Dorian walked over to Shok and got the ex-pirate to his feet and led the sleepy creature to his room. Bull walked over and did the same to Ash, but in the other arm scooped Mari up and let her continue to sleep half draped on him.

“I’ll get Mari back after I put the great Herald of Andraste to bed,” Bull grinned “Night Josie, Ma’am.”

“Goodnight.”


	43. Marquis of Serault(The Huntress)/Wayward Bard-(m/f fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Marquis of Serult (The Huntress)/Wayward Bard. Fluff.
> 
> He was nothing at first, but a fun romp around in the sheets. But maybe... maybe he's something more.
> 
> Request for The Huntress and the Wayward Bard. Sorry about the initial confusion OP, hope this is to your liking.

So many people were hoping that she would never arise to power, as was she.

She blew off so many lessons in favor of hunting and other unlady like activities such as skinning, tracking, fighting, forging, drinking and interacting with the common folks. She had lived a care free life, hoping a power hungry uncle or cousin would take it from her. But sadly no such thing happened. And one day she was called from her hunt to take on the task of clearing the stain that the Shame left on her home by using the Divine.

She went from spending her days tracking, hunting and then drinking and fighting in the local tavern to scrambling to find royals, secrets, trophies and favors in order to get her home ready for the Divine’s arrival. And while she desperately wanted to just hunt and gather her trophies, the Game demanded that she also seek out secrets and royals and favors.

Eventually she did find help. The Smiling Guildmistress became her counselor, The Well Read Pig Farmer became her accomplice, The Silent Hunter became her bodyguard and finally… the Wayward Bard her lover.

It had been more of a ‘we were both shit faced drunk at first, but we both kind of liked it and kept doing it’ sort thing. He crept into her room between guard rotations, silencing her moans with heated kissed with a wicked silver tongue and making her body quake with pleasure, curling with her until the shy hours of the morning where he left with a smug goodbye and kiss on her cheek.

She really put no thought about the man that crept into her bed for a damned good romp and cuddle for a few hours before he left her for his wine and his words. It was not meant to be a romantic and passionate romance that she read about in her books when she was a teenager. And she did not expect it to be, knowing full well that she would be married off to some rich noble that would be fat and ugly and reject from her bed for some younger and more physically pleasing lover and cause scandal when found out.

But the man sometimes said thing that caught her attention.

“My… has anyone told you that your muscles are rather pleasing, my Grace?”

She had cocked an eyebrow at him, frowning with disbelief. Most men were put off by her muscles, developed from running, sword fighting and archery. They claimed to have made her unfeminine, and she did not care. If a man did not like her muscles, then he was not getting in her bed, simple as that.

She wondered if the man was just admiring her backside as she was getting dressed.

“My Grace, might I compliment your eyes? So willful and strong, and might I add such a stunning color?”

“My eyes are the color of steel, Serah Bard. If you wish to compliment the color, go to the blacksmith”

“Ha! But the blacksmith is not nearly as lovely and his blades nowhere near as stunning as your eyes, my Grace”

Again she wrote it off as nothing but getting into her good graces.

And then the assassin. Serah Bard threw himself in between her and the blade, taking the blade in the shoulder so she did not take it in the heart. She had hunted the cretin down and executed him before checking up on the man. Some bandages and some advice to take it easy, he was fine. But that did not change the fact that the man had saved her life rang with her. Deeply.

“You Serah, are an idiot” She snapped at the man as he crept into her room that night.

“Really? The man that saves your life is an idiot?” He chuckled.

“No, for needlessly putting your life danger” She snapped at the man “It is not your duty to protect my life”

“No, that would be that Hunter you seemed infatuated with. However, he seemed terribly preoccupied by watching the obvious over the real threat” Serah Bard said calmly “So my apologies for saving for saving your life, my Grace”

Gritting her teeth, she glared daggers at the smug bastard.

“Why? I am nothing but your Marquis. I am nothing but your bed warmer when the whim over takes you. Yet you did something as stupid and awe struck as almost give your life to save my life”

“Perhaps you are more to me?” Serah Bard offered gently.

That gave her pause.

“You are a beautiful woman. You are stubborn, ruthless, and blunt to a fault and one of the most opinionated women I know. But you are also strong in body, mind and soul, you move with the grace of a predator, what you lack in words you make up in actions. You are determined, you know your morals, you are an excellent judge of character and your mind is quick” Serah Bard stressed, like he was making an argument “And at this point I am almost sure of my love for you that I would risk my life to save yours”

She stood there, mouth parted as she mulled those words over and over again in her head. They felt odd in her head, and left a strange taste in her mouth.

“…And why should I believe you?” She said coldly.

“You have said it yourself in the past. I am a selfish bastard. Why would a selfish bastard save another’s life?”

“…That much is true” She muttered after a moment.

“Do not worry, my Grace. I do not expect you to return my affection at anytime. Nothing more then you’re willing to give” Serah Bard smiled, using his good hand to cup her cheek and then pull her in for a small chaste kiss “You are the Marquis after all”

She pouted at him.

“…I think I would prefer a handsome man that actually cares about my life over some fat fuck with gold” She muttered.

“Then perhaps there is at least a place in your bed for me in the years to come” Serah Bard grinned before kissing the tip of her nose “Perhaps with time I can find a place in your heart as well”


	44. No Pairings-(Major Inquisition Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains MAJOR Inquisition spoilers, please do not read if you do not want to be spoiled!
> 
> My thanks for 20000+ hits and 360+ kudos! You guys are awesome and love all of you that read my shitty smut/fluff! Thank you for all the views, the kudos, nice comments and subscriptions~
> 
> All Inquisitor as Companion lists came from tumblr, all credit for them goes to their original posters. Ashshok is my character and belongs to me.

# The Inquisitor as a Companion

### Inquisitor’s Name: Ashshok Adaar

Race, Class, & Specialization: Qunari, Rogue, Beresaad (an exclusive skill-tree to Ashshok. This tree is mostly movement abilities, stealth and lethal bonus strikes similar to some Assassin skills and is not unlocked until after his personal mission)

Varric’s Nickname for them: Captain

Default Tarot Card: Reversed Eight of Cups. Ashshok is depicted laying down (seemingly upside down to the viewer) with eight spilled cups on the ground around him. He appears smug and aloof.

How they are recruited: 

Pirate on The Coast: There are rumors going around of a pirate that has landed on the Storm Coast. Local Inquisition scouts have clashed with the pirates and their captain and have managed to control the situation, but they wish for the Inquisitor to judge him personally.

If the Inquisitor goes to the Storm Coast, they find a crew of mismatch races and a Qunari captain. He is tall, but thinner than the average Qunari, and has obviously seen some things in his life. Scouts fill the Inquisitor on the details before the Qunari rudely interrupts, saying that he does not have all day and for the ‘wanker with the glowing hand’ to hurry up. The Inquisitor can point out that he is surrounded, and the Qunari will simply say that he is not worried.

The Scouts ask the Inquisitor what he/she/they want to do. The Inquisitor can decide to kill the pirates. Here the Qunari will break free and kill two scouts before engaging the Inquisitor in a fight, after victory, the Qunari will be on the ground breathing hard and finally admit to defeat and yield. Or the Inquisitor can ask if the Qunari will go peacefully, to which the Qunari will agree and take his crew and himself out of the game permanently. 

The Inquisitor can also demand that the pirate yield. A human and Elven Inquisitor will be laughed off, while a Dwarven and Qunari will garner more respect and make the Qunari willingly yield. An Inquisitor with Underworld Knowledge can also blackmail the Qunari into yielding, stating that piracy never looks good before court. An Inquisitor with the History perk can also start rattling off cases of pirate execution to make the Qunari yield. Cassandra can scare the Qunari into submission, Iron-Bull can talk the Qunari into willingly yielding, and Blackwall can make the Qunari remember that even pirates follow a code.

If the Qunari has not left and yielded, the Qunari will offer his help instead. If questioned, the Qunari will admit that he’s curious now. If the Inquisitor defeated him in combat, then he will admit that he’s curious about the Inquisitor and the Inquisition. If a companion was called on to make him yield, then he will simply state that the Inquisition intrigues him. Here the Inquisitor can refuse and send the pirates on their way, taking them out of the game. The Inquisitor can also call for the pirate’s execution, to which the Qunari will let loose several smoke pellets. When the air clears, the pirates are setting sail and will be taken from the game. 

The Inquisitor can also recruit the pirate and his companions into the Inquisition as either an agent or the captain as a Companion. If he is taken as an agent, Leliana will get a 5% time reduction on missions, as well as unlock a series of missions in which the Inquisition will sic the pirate on trading ships of the Red Templars and the Rebel Mage. If taken as a companion, the Qunari will politely introduce himself as Ashshok and express joy in the fun he will have. If Iron-Bull is present, he will immediately express disapproval for both the Inquisitor recruiting a Tal-Vashoth and a man whose name means ‘To Seek Chaos’. Ashshok will shoot Bull down with a smug grin.

Getting the pirates removed will cause Slight Approval with Cassandra, Blackwall, Iron-Bull and Vivienne. But will also gain Slight Disapproval with Sera, Varric, Dorian and Cole. Those that approve will express distaste of unruly pirates. Sera is disapprove, calling the Inquisitor dull for not recruiting him, Ashshok reminded Varric of Isabela, and Cole will tell the Inquisitor that “He was hurting. He didn’t want to be a pirate. He just wants his dead siblings back” If Ashshok is recruited, the reverse approval happens. Bull will express his concern here.

Where they are in Skyhold: He can usually be found Tavern at the counter with a mug

Things they Generally Approve of: Giving the choice of freedom, as well as helping common folk and the elves, as well as wit and sarcastic charm.

Things they Generally Disapprove of: Taking freedom away, helping the rich over the poor as well as oppressing elves, being blunt and straightforward in conversation.

Mages, Templers, Other? : He Approves of recruiting the Mages as allies and recruiting the Templers as free allies. He does not care either way, but in conversation that he cares about mages more than the Templers.

Friends in the Inquisition: Ashshok makes quick friends with Dorian; he has a frenemy relationship with Sera, a friendship with Varric and surprisingly gets along great with Solas.

Romanceable? : Ashshok is romanceable by all genders and races. Elven and Dwarven Inquisitors will gain slightly more Approval than Qunari and Human Inquisitors, but simply because Ashshok claims that Elves and Dwarves are cuter.

Small side mission: Ashshok has the names of a few retired crewmen of his that have gotten into trouble, and asks the Inquisitor to bring him along to help them out. Take Ashshok along to free five former pirates from bandit clutches. Ashok will Slightly Approve for each one if he is not in the party, and Approve for each one if he is in the party.

* * *

### Companion quest:

Ghosts that Haunt Us: 

Ashshok’s past has come back to haunt him. When the Inquisitor goes to talk to him with high enough Approval, a cut scene will begin where a cloaked figure will try and attack Ashshok. A small bar fight later that Bull and the Chargers get involved in, Ashshok will angrily loot the body to find the hit against him.

Bull will demand to know what happened. Ashshok will try and shut Bull up, Bull will press and finally Ashshok will snap and curse at Bull in fluent Qunlat, much to Bull’s surprise. And then Ashshok finally shouts that he was just like Bull is/was(if Bull is made Tal-Vashoth during his own personal quest) and that he is a former Beresaad. Before Bull can say another word, Ashshok will angrily ask the Inquisitor for help.

The Inquisitor can ask about Ashshok’s past, but be snapped at and again Slight Disapproval. The Inquisitor can refuse, to which Ashshok will leave the party permanently regardless of Approval before hand. Or the Inquisitor can agree to help, gaining Disapproval from Bull but Approval from Ashshok.

Going to the Hinterlands, the Inquisitor and party will find an assembled group of Qunari. If the Inquisitor is Dwarven, Elven or Human, the Qunari will tell them to stand back and state their business. If the Inquisitor is Qunari, they will ask them to state what they are. If the Inquisitor states Vashoth, the Qunari will greet the Inquisitor politely and respectfully, if they state Tal-Vashoth, the Qunari will call the Inquisitor a heathen and to state their business.

Here Ashshok will speak up, demanding to know why they pursue him. The Qunari state they are seeking his head in payment for the death and damage he caused. The Inquisitor can ask what they mean, and here Ashshok will tell how he used to follow the Qun rather loosely as a forward scout until his brother, who was being tortured and drugged by priests’ orders, had a mental breakdown and slaughtered most of their comrades. He at first tried to stop his brother, but when he found out what was being done to him, helped aid the chaos before giving his brother time to flee with their sister before fleeing himself to get the others off his heels.

The Qunari offer a choice. Give Ashshok over willingly, make the Qunari back off either with a non-Tal-Vashoth Iron-Bull/Or an Inquisitor with Underworld Knowledge can say that can make the Qunari pay to back off/Or an Inquisitor with History can point out that a fight will make them look bad to back off. Or the Inquisitor can outright refuse and pick a fight.

 **Option 1** : Getting the Qunari to back off. 

The Qunari will back of grudgingly, stating that the Inquisitor cannot always protect Ashshok and will kill him one day. Ashshok will rant and rave angrily in Qunlat for several moments before storming off. Head back to Skyhold and take on the mission ‘Find Ashshok’ to make him come back. He will angrily dig into the Inquisitor for letting the Qunari walk, just putting the inevitable off and not sticking up for him. The Inquisitor can try and regain some Approval back by saying that they wanted to avoid open conflict with the Qunari to avoid a situation, by saying that they did not feel that they would have won the fight, or by saying that they will be around to look out for Ashshok. This will gain Slight Approval from Ashshok, who will return to his drink and ignore the Inquisitor until they return to Skyhold again.

 **Option 2** : Fighting the Qunari. 

After a tough fight against several highly trained Qunari warriors, Ashshok will express relieve that he is no longer being chased. The Inquisitor can ask questions without Approval consequences here about his past, his betrayal of the Qun and his siblings. If asked, Bull will express apology for his treatment of the man before and Ashshok will claim no hard feelings.

Back at Skyhold, Ashshok will be celebrating with drinks with the Chargers and Bull. The Inquisitor can join and Ashshok will thank the Inquisitor, telling him that he had not a friend in anyone since his brother, and tells them that no matter what happens, no matter what ‘weird shit’ goes down, that he will help the Inquisitor to the end as it is the least that he can do.

Tarot card change  
 **Option 1(Six of Swords)** : Ashshok’s card will depict him sitting on a chair, surrounded by six swords stabbed in the ground around his feet. He will have his head in his hands and appear immensely morose.  
 **Option 2(The Sun)** : Ashshok will be depicted with a sun behind him, sitting on a wall with part of the Inquisition’s symbol visible. He will appear happy and at ease.

* * *

### Cole’s reflection on their thoughts:

“Salty air on my face, the smell of the ocean. I like it best when no one is shouting, but singing instead. Nothing like that day. Not water but fire. Ashes not salt. Screams of pain not joyful singing. Can’t think about it. Can’t go back there. Join instead. Drink up me harties, yo ho, yo ho”

* * *

Comment(s) on Mages:

“Not right to lock up someone just because they can throw fireballs around. Not right at all. Like locking up someone because they have a sword at their hip all the time”

“Ah mages. If there is one thing about them that they got right, it’s the robes. So easy to move around for a quick bout of fun”

Comment(s) on Templars:

“Can’t say I really like Templars. Just sadists in fancy armor”

“Anyone else get creeped out by the Templars’ helmets? No? Just me? Okay”

When looking for something: 

“Look! Something shiny!”

“I spy, with my little eye…”

When finding a campsite: 

“Put up the sails or keep going?”

“This place looks perfect for the tents, Quizzy”

When the Inquisitor Falls: 

“And there’s goes Quizzy”

(romanced)”Shite! No! Anyone one but you! Not you!”

When they are low on Health: 

“Ha… all you… got?”

“Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!”

When they see a Dragon: 

“Oh, look… there’s something the complete other way”

“...No...Just no”

When during their small side quest: 

“Look, my old mate and some friends! Let’s go say hi!”

“It’s my old mate, let’s help them!”

“If he was flying a flag, it’d be upside down!”

* * *

### Greetings

Default saying: 

(Hostile)  
What?

(Neutral-Warm Approval)  
Ahoy, Quizzy

(Warm-High Approval)  
Hey Quizzy! Nice to see ya again!

(Romanced)  
Nice seeing you again, love

* * *

### Travel Banter with Canon Companions of your choice:

Iron-Bull: So… you’re Tal-Vashoth?  
Ashshok: Aye. Problem Qunari/(Iron-Bull has been made Tal-Vashoth) my fellow Qun breaker?  
Iron-Bull: You’re a savage/I am not a savage like you  
Ashshok: Bull, I’m going to be quite blunt with you. I could give a shit what you think about me. I’m here for the Inquisition/(if he was yielded by the Inquisitor)The Inquisition and the Inquisitor. I’m not here to make friends and quite frankly, I’m not here to make nice. So if you want me to feel bad about being Tal-Vashoth, you’re shit out of luck  
Bull:...*grunts*

Solas: I am surprised by your knowledge, Ashshok  
Ashshok: Why thank you  
Solas: I will admit, I have not met someone as intelligent as you really are in some time, nor anyone as hungry for knowledge and history as you are.  
Ashshok: That’s me, all surprises  
Solas: *chuckles* Yes you are. Care to hear about the battle of Ostagar when we return?  
Ashshok: Hell yes!

Varric: Any good tales, Captain?  
Ashshok: Hmm… there was the one time that I bet a tavern full of people that none of them could get my brother off?  
Varric: Really? Let’s hear it!  
Ashshok: I bet fifty Sovereigns that no one could get my brother off. Weirdest shit you ever saw. It was practically an orgy within five minutes. There were mouths everywhere, people fucking for viewing pleasure, something with straps and leather. And then a weird thing with cream and a soup ladle.  
Varric: *laughing* No shit?  
(if present)  
Bull: *laughing* You’ve got to be kidding me!  
Cassandra: *disgusted noise*  
Sera: Ew! *chuckles*  
Solas: That is…

Cassandra: Ashshok… Leliana tells me that you are allowing her use of your ship and crew for smuggling and raids?  
Ashshok: Aye, says that everyone is doing well and that my ship is racking in goods every few weeks.  
Cassandra: For a pirate, you are awfully… trusting  
Ashshok: Not every pirate is a selfish bastard, girlie  
Cassandra: Did you just call me  
Ashshok: Yes… yes I did!

Sera: Big guy, I got the peaches  
Ashshok: Excellent. Next time we get back to Skyhold?  
Sera: *giggling* Cullen will be red for days  
Ashshok: And Blackwall, don’t forget Blackwall.  
(if present)  
Blackwall: What? What are you two planning?  
Sera: *giggling*  
Ashshok: *laughing*

Friendship Greeting? : Ahoy, Quizzy!

Leaving the Inquisition:  “Whelp… should have stuck with the pirate business… nice knowing you, you worthless fuck”

Ashshok will leave, but it becomes apparent that he also made off with a chunk of the Inquisition’s gold and a few secrets as well. A mission can be taken at the War Table to try and get them back. No matter what, only a portion of the gold can be regained, but only because Ashshok lets them have it, leaving a letter saying that he’ll keep the rest of the gold and the secrets as payment for his time.

* * *

### The Fade

How they react: “Usually my dreams have beautiful, oiled bodies bouncing for my pleasure… I see no oiled bodies”

Their Tombstone: Ashshok: Heartbreak

What the Fears look like: Burning Qunari, screaming in pain

What the Nightmare says:

Ashshok? Feared pirate of the seas and yet you hate being a pirate. You hate the sea air and the way that the boat moves. But the moment a flame gets too close and you have a panic attack. Perhaps I shall burn you alive for the rest of your life? The fear you will make will be delicious.

(or if romanced)  
Do they know Ashshok? Do they know how they hold such power over you? That breaking it off with break you heart for the last time? Do they know that the right words will make you take your own life? Do they know you fear that moment they will no longer want you? Do they? Because I certainly do, and the fear is delicious.

Their reflection about the Fade:  Ashshok is not happy about being there. But he finds it a grudgingly interesting experience.

Hawke or Warden:  He does not Approve of Hawke being left behind to die, as he is good friends with Varric. No matter the Warden he feels as though they should stay behind to start making up for what the Wardens did.

The Wardens’ Fate:He does not really care for the Wardens. They are committed warriors and not much else.

Exile or Allies? : Allies simply because exiling them seems excessively cruel

* * *

### The Ball

How they feel: Ashshok is having the time of his life. Being so blunt and crude is certainly disgusting and bothering the nobles and he’s enjoying watching them squirm. He thinks the outfit is ridiculous and wishes that he got to wear something at least more comfortable. He is also enjoying the wines that he is over indulging himself in.

Where they linger:  Ashshok is outside, next to the fountain. The Inquisitor can hear him laughing at some nobles as they try to insult him, crudely calling them spineless bastards in ugly masks and outfits.

Are they good at the Game?:  He does not even try to play. He is crude and blunt and insulting to everyone he meets. Were he to actually apply himself, he would kill it and could work anyone to his advantage.

What people say about them: 

“Have you seen that big Qunari they have with the Inquisitor?” “So crude and rude! Such a foul mouth!”

“That Qunari bastard that Inquisitor brought with him/her/them? He is disgusting, rude and nothing more the\an an oxman heathen!” “Then explain how he made you cry”

“You went off with him! That bastard Qunari!” “Well… he can put his mouth to better uses than insults”/(or if romanced) “You went off with him! That bastard Qunari!” “As if, I tried and he shot me down! Claimed that he was actually seeing someone. I hope that someone reigns in their pet brute”

Gaspard, Briala, or Celene? : He Disapproves of helping Gaspard, Disapproves of helping Briala because he feels she’s too shady, and of Celene living. He Greatly Disapproves of Briala and Celene getting back together. Generally, he does not like politics and it is impossible to walk away without getting Disapproval from him.

* * *

### Temple of Mythal

Rituals or Hole? : Rituals

Agree with the Elves’ bargain? : Agree

Morrigan or Inquisitor for the Well?:  He approves of the Inquisitor drinking, not trusting Morrigan gaining that kind of power.

* * *

### Comments on Canon Romance

Cassandra:  “So… you and the Seeker? Is she as brutish in the sheets as she’s in battle? Or is she all soft underneath that armor?”

Dorian:  “You and Dorian? Lucky bastard! I was hoping to get into the man’s pants. Ah well. Keep the pretty man happy, you hear me?”

Sera:  “Sera eh? She and me don’t always get along, but good for you. Is she as crafty in the sheets as she is in real life? *laughes*”

Iron Bull:  “You and Bull? How the fuck are you not limping? I mean, I know the fucker is packing, so how…? Just how?”

Josephine:  “Joise and you? She’s so pretty, you lucky, lucky dog you! Just make sure you keep her smiling, you hear me?”

Cullen:  “The Commander? That giant nerd? Well… no comment on your taste in men, Quizzy. But I hope your happy”

Blackwall:  “The Grey Warden? Quizzy, I will pay you fifty Sovereigns if you look him dead in the eye and say ‘I’m going to bang the Grey out of you’”

Solas:  “You and Solas? He’s a nice guy, I hope you two are happy together. Just don’t take too much of his time, I still like talking history with him!”

* * *

### Romance

Sexual/Racial preference:  None. At first it starts as casual sex though, and pushing for something more causes Ashshok to push them away.

Nickname for PC: (physically involved)Remains the same at Quizzy/(romantically involved)Love

 **Romance only mission** : 

Settling Ghosts:  
Ashshok has a feeling that his siblings are alive and would like them found. He asks the Inquisitor to find them for him. Using either Leliana or Josephine, they can find the two and bring them to the Redcliffe Village.

Going with him, Ashshok will point out two Qunari. A large and muscular male with cut short horns and long white hair, wearing Warrior armor, and a thicker set female Qunari wearing mage armor. They wave him over and Ashshok looks overjoyed as he rushes over to greet them. The Inquisitor stays back and the scene fades to black as the three talk. When it begins again, Ashshok will come back to the Inquisitor with a smile on his face.

Ashshok will tell the Inquisitor that for years that he was sure that they were dead, voice cracking as he expresses joy that they still live. The Inquisitor can ask if he wants them moved to the Inquisition and Ashshok declines, telling them that they are fine for now and are now safe that there are few Qunari after them. One day perhaps, but he is really glad that the Inquisitor has done this for him. He pulls the Inquisitor into a hug and they return to Skyhold.

Dialog to being asked for a kiss: 

An option appears for a physically involved Inquisitor and a romanced Ashshok. For a physically involved Inquisitor, Ashshok will agree and the scene fades to black. When it returns, Ashshok will have the Inquisitor pinned against the wall, grinning. He kisses them while the bar catcalls them and laugh good naturedly. For a romanced Inquisitor, he will agree and the scene fades to black. When it reappears again they are outside out of the sight of everyone. Ashshok will passionately kiss the Inquisitor, hold them close. When they break apart, he smiles at them warmly and the scene ends.

Halamshiral dialog: 

(physically involved Inquisitor, romance is not steady)  
Ashshok: Quizzy, this party is lame!  
Inquisitor(option one): Is it now?  
Ashshok: The nobles cry too easy and everyone is completely and utterly shocked that I cuss them out. It gets boring after awhile.  
Inquisitor(option two): Yes it is  
Ashshok: See, you agree with me! But if you want to liven things up, let me know. We can have a quickie in the library where no one will see us  
Inquisitor(option three): Play nice  
Ashshok: You know I’m not nice, or maybe you want me to show you?

Inquisitor: Find out anything useful?  
Ashshok: Nobles cry when you insult them  
Inquisitor: Anything useful?  
Ashshok: That wasn’t?

(fully romanced Inquisitor)  
Ashshok: I don’t like being here. Every fucking one of these people seem to be carrying weapons or poison!  
Inquisitor(option one): Worried?  
Ashshok: Of course I am! With how many people are out to kill you? I’ve already tossed two people over the railing when you weren’t looking  
Inquisitor(option two): Don’t stress too much Ashshok  
Ashshok: Sorry, sorry. I’m just worried about you. The thought of someone getting past me… just don’t die on me, okay?  
Inquisitor(option three): Keep an eye out  
Ashshok: I’ve already thrown two bastards over the railings for coming up on your blind side, I’m willing to throw more!

Inquisitor: Find out anything useful?  
Ashshok: You might want to talk with the servants. They are the invisible people. Also, keep an eye out for the secrets that nobles leave around

Being asked to dance during mission: 

(physically involved Inquisitor)  
Inquisitor: “Would you like to dance?”  
Ashshok: With all the chaos going around? I would… actually we might want to focus on the mission. Cassandra would kill us otherwise.

(romantic)  
Inquisitor: “Would you like to dance”  
Ashshok: I would love too… but not until this chaos is over. I would rather have the court in favor of getting your favor over your corpse, love

Asking to dance post-mission: 

(physically involved Ashshok)  
Ashshok: Hey Quizzy! Now that Cassandra won’t kill us, want to dance?  
Inquisitor(option one): That would be nice  
Ashshok: Perfect, we’ll grind on the dance floor and make the nobles squirm. (scene fades to black)  
Inquisitor(option two): Not really feeling it, Ashshok  
Ashshok: Ah, really? Fine (Ashshok remains outside with the Inquisitor, scene fades to black)  
Inquisitor(option three): I’m not that great at dancing  
Ashshok: Ha! That all? (Ashshok grabs the Inquisitor and pulls them close, grinning as he starts to sway them. Scene fades to black)

(romantically involved Ashshok)  
Ashshok: Hey love, now that all the nonsense is over, want to dance?  
Inquisitor(option one): I would love too  
Ashshok: Don’t worry, I’ll play nice and won’t squeeze your ass until no one’s watching (Ashshok takes the Inquisitor insides, scene fades to black)  
Inquisitor(option two): I am tired, Ashshok  
Ashshok: Then I’ll keep you all to myself out here, love (Ashshok leans against the Inquisitor and the scene fades to black)  
Inquisitor: I can’t dance  
Ashshok: Here, I’ll teach you a few things (Ashshok takes the Inquisitor’s hands and starts slow dancing with them, scene fades to black)

Romance banter (what others say about it): 

Iron-Bull: So, Shok… you and the boss?  
Ashshok: Yeah  
Iron-Bull: Anything you want to share  
(physically involved)Ashshok: Fantastic ass, and feisty in the sheets  
Bull: *laughs* Nice!  
(romantically involved)Ashshok: Nope. Boss and all his/her/their dirty secrets are mine  
Bull: You’re no fun

Sera: Hey, big guy. You and Quizzy?  
Ashshok: Yep!  
Sera: Just one question. You do anything weird with their weird hand?  
Ashshok: What would we do?  
Sera: I don’t know, I don’t crawl into bed with you two!  
Ashshok: Well… no  
Sera: Boring!

Varric: So, you and the Inquisitor?  
Ashshok: Yeah, that’s us  
Varric: Care to share anything? It’s for my next book…  
(physically involved)  
Ashshok: I think that Mark of their gives them some sort of weird stamina. We go to dawn sometimes.  
Varric: Really?  
Ashshok: And goddamn are they’re sexy when they want it!  
Inquisitor(option one): Ashshok!  
Ashshok: But you are!  
Inquisitor(option two): You really think so?  
Ashshok: Absolutely Quizzy, maybe we should use a mirror next time and I can show you  
(romantically involved)  
Ashshok: No  
Varric: Ah, really?  
Ashshok: Anything that happens in the bedroom stays there, and all their little quirks and such are mine to selfishly keep  
Varric: Romantic… I can work with that  
Ashshok: Varric  
Inquisitor(option one): He’s fine, Ashshok  
Ashshok: *grumbles*  
Inquisitor(option two): Varric  
Varric: Fine, fine

Dorian: So you and the Inquisitor?  
Ashshok: Yup!  
Dorian: So does this mean you’ll stop flirting with me?  
(physically involved)  
Ashshok: *snorts* It’s not like we’re married  
Dorian: Hmm… so I don’t get to miss out on your rather clever one-liners  
Ashshok: Not a chance, pretty boy  
(romantically involved)  
Ashshok: Yeah, they’ve got my full attention now  
Dorian: Shame, I’m going to miss your witty little remarks

What Cole says about companion to PC:

(only for romantically involved)  
Cole: “You worry. You’re scared. You’re terrified. You’ve become so attached and you’ll worry if they pull away. Torn and bloody. Watching everything burn. My life, my life. Brother is probably dead. Sister is probably dead. I can’t be alone like that again. I can’t tie myself down if they are just going to leave me. Gods above, please never leave me!”  
Ashshok: Cole…please stop  
Cole: I’m sorry, I made it hurt more.  
Ashshok: Yeah… a bit

Cole: Ashshok, you worry that they will leave you, and it will hurt like it did before?  
Ashshok: Yeah…  
Cole: Hole in my chest. I scream in pain from the imaginary wounds. It hurts. Gods it hurts. I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe… brother… sister  
Ashshok: Cole  
Cole: I’m sorry. I made it hurt again.

Who is concerned about the relationship?: 

Iron-Bull at first, until Ashshok’s personal mission, and then he’s happy for the two having gotten to know the big guy more

Cassandra, as even after his personal mission she does not trust a pirate and a lair

Cullen for the same reasons as Cassandra, but he lightens up after Ashshok’s personal mission

Who supports the relationship?: 

Sera will approve of the two, simply because she gets along with Ashshok and now gets a chance to tease him about it

Varric approves because he’s become good friends with Ashshok, and because the two unwittingly feed his romance muse

Solas approves, hiding it underneath good natured jabs at the lewdness of Ashshok’s thoughts and dreams of late

Who had a bet running on it?: 

Varric and Sera bet on it, Varric saying that something physical will lead to something romantic and Sera saying that she spotted the moony eyes weeks ahead of time.

Banter(between NPCs): 

“Have you heard? That Qunari Ashshok and the Inquisitor?” “I wonder if one can catch scurvy through sex?”

“So, Ashshok and the Inquisitor…” “I bet that’s a load of fun!”

“Hear about that pirate and the Herald?” “I really hope they checked that man beforehand”

Flirt options: 

In casual conversation, the Inquisitor will have chances to flirt with him and have him flirt back in kind. Ashshok will also having increasingly flirtatious lines as the Inquisitor flirts with him. The Inquisitor can continue to flirt with him after getting into a physical relationship with the Inquisitor through casual conversation, getting flirty lines back in kind.

If a romantic relationship is started, when the Inquisitor flirts with Ashshok, he will reply in a more muted way, not really as crass with them as before.

Break up dialog: 

(physically involved)  
Inquisitor: I want to end this  
Ashshok: Hmm? Really? Okay. I hope you had fun though, Quizzy, because I sure as hell did!

Ashshok will not lose any disapproval and is accepting of the Inquisitor leaving. He will remain amicable towards them and still greet them kindly afterwards.

(romantically involved)  
Inquisitor: I want to end this  
Ashshok:…why…I didn’t…

Here Ashshok will refuse to speak to the Inquisitor and they will have their Approval reset and dropped to Hostile and will not be able to increase above Neutral Approval. Most conversation and questions will be removed, severely limiting their ability to try and regain Approval from him. Ashshok will also be bitter in conversations about the subject to other companions.

If PC breaks it off:

Ashshok will be bitterly heartbroken and be cold and distant to the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor will not be able to ask him while, but the Inquisitor can ask Ashshok’s friends Varric and Solas. Both will reply that Ashshok had seen enough heartbreak and losing people important to him, berating the Inquisitor for not seeing it themselves, and for breaking Ashshok’s heart after ‘manipulating it’.

If NPC breaks it off(and why): N/A

**Love confession:**

If the Inquisitor wishes to pursue a romantic relationship with Ashshok, they first need high Approval, have completed his personal mission and his romantic mission and have slept with him at least once. If these requirements are met, a dialogue option appears to ask Ashshok where the relationship is going.

Ashshok will joke and try to avoid the subject, obviously nervous about the subject. The Inquisitor can push, asking him if he’s afraid of commitment. Here Ashshok will be at a total loss of words, confirming the Inquisitor’s thoughts. Ashshok will fumble with his words for a bit, before asking the Inquisitor if they want to go for a walk and ending the conversation.

A mission will appear on the Storm Coast to talk to Ashshok. Traveling there and meeting him at the spot will trigger a cut scene where Ashshok will gesture for the Inquisitor to follow him. The two walk along the beach, quiet for a moment before Ashshok angrily sighs and fully admits that he’s terrified of commitment. He will tell the Inquisitor how he met his brother, and then his sister and became friends with them, not even knowing that they were his siblings. Then he found out and he was overjoyed that he had them and that they were his friends, but only days later that his brother snapped and he thought they died on the run.

He will confess how hurt he was that he lost his best friends, his only friends at that point in his life, and his siblings especially with how hurt they were by their lives underneath the Qun. He admits to falling into a deep and dark depression where he tried to take his life twice but chickened out at the last moment. He tried hard to move on from the pain and found the self indulgent lifestyle of a pirate. No one asked to get attached to a pirate, he could have all the fun he wanted without losing someone important like that again.

Here Ashshok will apologize for pushing the Inquisitor and states to them that he could not survive heartbreak like that. He stresses that if his heart were broken again he could not go on with life. And this is why he cannot pursue anything romantic with the Inquisitor, because of the danger they faced and how easy it was for a mission to claim them, some monster to kill them, the Mark in their hand to lash out kill them. He knows how easy it would be for them to be taken away and could not set himself up for that pain.

The Inquisitor can accept his answer and their relationship will be set to physical for the rest of the game. The Inquisitor can reject this answer and break it off, only gaining Slight Disapproval as Ashshok had not become too attached them and, and is accepting of the answer with no ill effects to later Approval gain or loss. Or the Inquisitor can insist that they will not break Ashshok’s heart.

If the Inquisitor insists, Ashshok will become angry and then desperate. He begs the Inquisitor to break it off with him, just leave him. Dialogue will suggest that Ashshok has indeed become attached to the Inquisitor and does not want that to become worse. The Inquisitor is again given the choice to accept Ashshok’s wishes to either keep it strictly physical or break it off with only Slight Disapproval with the same results as before. The Inquisitor can also tell Ashshok that they will not break his heart.

If the Inquisitor insists, Ashshok will become quiet, before looking to the Inquisitor pleadingly and ask them if they would try their damnedest to stay alive for him, knowing that his fragile heart would break with their last breath. The Inquisitor can reassure him, be witty say that they would fight with the strength of two Iron-Bulls, or be more stoic and say that they will. Ashshok will smile and then kiss the Inquisitor.

This sets the Inquisitor into a romantic/committed relationship with Ashshok.

Romanced tarot card: 

Artwork of a gauntleted hand on a grey chest with bits of white dreadlocks, with streams of green energy coming from underneath the hand.

If Not Romanced:  
Banter suggests that Ashshok is having on and off slings with NPCs, with a few flings with an unromanced Dorian and unromanced Iron-Bull who have not committed to each other.

* * *

### End game dialog:

(physically involved)  
Ashshok will meet the Inquisitor, telling them that it’s been fun. His dialogue suggests that he’s going back to pirating for the foreseeable future, but will always welcome the Inquisitor along. If the Inquisitor says yes, end credits will tell how the Inquisitor shocked the world by becoming First Mate to one of the most infamous pirates to sail the seas. If not, Ashshok tells them that if they set sail again, he will always be glad to capture their ship just to plunder them again. End credit scenes suggest that the Inquisitor only meet Ashshok once from a distance as his ship sails off into a massive storm to never be seen again.

(Romantically involved)  
Ashshok will meet the Inquisitor, congratulating them on saving the world while keeping their own hide intact. The Inquisitor can ask Ashshok what he plans on doing now that the Inquisition is not needed anymore, and Ashshok will sheepishly reply that he had planned on following the Inquisitor in whatever they do. Wither the Inquisitor wants to stay with the Inquisition to maintain order in the world, become a mass murderer, take on an adventurous lifestyle or anything they want to do, teasing the Inquisitor on getting him attached. End credits scenes do indeed tell that Ashshok stays with them no matter what they choose to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, while looking at my stats for my works, I noticed hat I'm also going to hit milestones over the entirety of my works. So I thought.... if I hit 1000 kudos over all my works or I get 100 subscribers over all my works I will either commission pictures from my artsy friend, or I will write something I have never done and write self insert smut where I will describe myself in detail having sex with one of the DA characters. Haven't decided, but I figured I'll fun either way.
> 
> Thanks for all the love pups! Love ya~


	45. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Rimming, anal fingering, anal sex.
> 
> Well, that's what you get for teasing him
> 
> The great thing about being into unpopular series? The few people that enjoy it with you are just about always the nice people. The bad thing? The fanfiction that is there is either not good and not the pairing you want. *le sigh* By the way, if anyone with good grammar ever wants to go through and point out any mistakes, I don't mind. I admit that I make a lot of mistakes in my writing, and totally don't mind. I'll even write stuff for anyone that does it, if they want.
> 
> Bye pups

Reading by candle light used to be a depressing way to busy his mind when he could not sleep. Books on magical theories and spells and the like when he was an adult, racier literature when he was a hot blooded young adult, hidden books about sexuality when he was a confused teenager, all the books he read late at night and well into the early morning by candle light.

However, since joining the Inquisition, he read less and less by candlelight because there was a certain someone in his life. And that certain someone wore him out most night, or was a sweetheart and worked all the kinks out of his body and let him sleep like a boneless mass throughout the whole night.

The only times that he actually read late into the night was when Ashshok could not sleep and was not in a chatty mood. Even then, they often just lay together in bed and snuggled and other wise just enjoyed each other’s presence.

It was one of the extremely rare times where Ashshok could not sleep because he was still wired and ready to go. So while he laid in bed reading by candle light, Ashshok did pushups on the floor next to their bed. Though he found it hard to focus on whatever it was that he was reading with his ex-pirate’s back muscles moving and flexing with each thrust up of his weight, the primal grunts and growls coming from him and… Maker.

“You know, you usually get a lot of physical activity during the day” He mused, watching Ashshok closely “Yet you always seem to have the need to find more time to do more”

“You forget, kadan” Shok grunted “I ain’t as young as I appear”

“I do suppose that I forget that you are as old as your brother” He said “Then again, you hardly look out of your thirties, to be quite fair”

“Ha! I age like good wine, like a certain someone I know”

“Is that you flirting with me, amatus?” He grinned.

“Maybe” Shok grunted, pushing himself up.

He thought that Shok would be done for the night and crawl into bed where he could get at his finely aged pirate. However, Ashshok just shifted before moving in a way that made it seem like he was going to roll forward. Only he put his arms out and above his head and the next thing he knew Ashshok’s body was sticking straight up into the air, all his weight braced on his forearms.

“...What are you…?”

“Helps strengthen the arms and upper body” Ashshok grunted.

Truth be told, he did not care about that. He cared about all the muscles that were in stark relief. The ones in his arms, upper chest and along his stomach as he tried to lock them together to keep standing up, all etched and sticking out and… and just… why was he reading when there was a deliciously tempting man right there?

He saw Ashshok’s eyes dart to him when he crawled out of bed and sat on his knees before him. A white eyebrow was cocked as he reached forward and splayed his hands over Ashshok’s stomach. My, the warm skin that was just slightly tacky with sweat, the muscles twitching underneath his fingers, the heaving of Shok’s chest as he sucked in breathes through his teeth.

“Kadan?” Shok rumbled.

“Admiring, nothing more” He purred.

“Hard to… focus” Shok grunted.

“I’m just touching your stomach” He purred.

Shok grunted harshly, the muscles trembling underneath his fingertips as they trailed down the dips and creases of the lean muscles. Over his abs, down to the pectorals, to his sides and then all the way back to his abs again. And while he would admit that Shok was not where near the sculpted physic of his brother, there was still a pleasing amount of muscles to Shok’s frame.

And then Shok’s body was gone, having landed flat on his back.

“Are you alright?” He asked quickly.

“Fine” Shok grunted, turning slowly on his side, a hand going to his pants.

Even with Shok’s big hand over it, he saw the reason for Shok’s suddenly lose of focus.

“My my, I hope I did not cause that?” He teased, hunched up on the floor with his mouth close to Ashshok’s pierced ear.

“Cause what?” Shok snapped, face turning a lovely lilac in color.

“Oh, is it nothing? Then I do not feel obliged in helping get rid of it, if it’s nothing” He teased, letting his breath trickle over Shok’s sensitive ears.

He got up and trotted over to the bed, laying down on his stomach and about to pick his book up again when he the bed whine underneath Shok’s weight. Before he could look, he felt large hands on his arse, skilled fingers digging into the thin material of his silk trousers.

“I thought it was nothing” He chuckled breathlessly.

“Fucking tease” Shok snarled, sending a shiver up his spine.

Shok grabbed the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down briskly, smacking his arse hard enough to leave a mark. He let out a small yelp, earning him a smack on the other cheek. And he supposed he earned them, teasing Shok as he did knowing full well that Shok did not like being teased. And he supposed that he did not, not like it, feeling tingles up and down his spine.

“Lovely color” Shok snarled hungrily.

Strong hands grabbed his hips and pulled his body up until his arse was in the air and his face was pressed against the pillow, shuddering as he wondered what his ex-pirate was going to do.

Fingers grabbed his arse and spread his cheeks apart, letting a rush of cool air touch his hole. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt Shok’s teeth bit into the flesh of his arse, sure to leave a mark.

“This is a lovely color too”

And then Shok’s wicked tongue licked along his hole, the tongue piercing feeling exceptionally amazing and odd. He bucked back, pushing his arse more firmly against that tongue, breathing heavy and moaning as Shok licked him slowly and tenderly. He mewled loudly into the pillow, gripping the bed sheets as pleasure tickled his spine and made his skin flush.

“Shok” He gasped.

Strong fingers pulled his cheeks further apart, and he felt Ashshok licking him faster, almost scrubbing his tongue along his hole, knocking the piercing against it with each swipe. Soon he was grinding back against Shok’s face, panting and begging in his native tongue as Shok slowly tormented him.

There was a small thought at the back of his head that he ought to tease Shok more if this how he reacted.

Shok pulled away with a deep chuckle, squeezing his arse hard before giving him another hard smack. His hips were pushed down, Shok pressing against the small of his back to tell him to stay there before he felt the bed shift with the loss of Shok’s weight on the bed. He heard some shuffling and then felt Shok’s weight on the bed again.

He heard a crisp pop sound and then felt an oiled finger rubbing slowly along the crack of his arse, teasing him more. Shok let out a deep chuckle as he pushed his arse back trying to get more direct stimulation.

“How’s it? Being teased?”

“Fucking annoying” He groaned into the pillow.

Shok chuckled deeply above him.

“So why do you keep teasing me?”

“Obviously you know how to be teased and respond in an adult like manner, and certainly not like a spoiled child”

There was hurt silence.

“…Ouch, kadan”

He flipped onto his back for propping himself up on his elbows, looking at Shok’s stunned face.

“Oh, alright. I’m sorry for saying that” He smirked.

Shok pouted, grumbling to himself before lifting his hips up and rubbing an oiled knuckle directly against him. He let out a small groan, before sitting up and comfortably wiggling into the big man’s lap. He smiled at his pouting ex-pirate before pulling his head down to land a kiss on the tip of his nose and then turning his head to lick along his ears, tormenting the sensitive tips. Shok jerked against him, the oiled knuckle turning into an oiled finger pressing into him.

“Kadan” Shok moaned into his shoulder.

“Amatus” He breathed against Shok’s spit slick ear.

One of his hands strayed over Shok’s chest, brushing against a small, hard nub of flesh. The big man shuddered underneath his touch.

A second finger wiggled into him, pushing up into him, stretching him open. He rocked his hips and felt his erection rub against Shok’s, the ridges feeling amazing against his skin. He rocked his hips roughly against Shok as those thick fingers pushed in and out of him, occasionally brushing against that sweet spot inside of him.

A third finger pushed inside, stretching them wide. He bit into Shok’s tensing neck, tasting salty sweat on his tongue. He rocked hard against Shok’s erection, grinding against his lover as best he could.

Pulling his fingers free, Shok oiled himself and then pressed into him. He nipped the tip of Shok’s ear as he tensed with the intrusion, feeling his body stretch and the pressure in all the right spots. Shok groaned deeply against his shoulder, shuddering against him.

“Kadan” Shok moaned.

He threw his arms around Shok’s neck, holding onto him as Shok thrusted up into him with just the right force. The big man’s hands were on his hips, holding onto him as he was bounced. Those ridges were doing wonders for him, rubbing along his insides and causing delightful warmth and friction, putting pressure against his sweet spot. He gripped some of Shok’s dreadlocks in his fists, forgetting to not pull as pleasure licked up and down his pine.

“Ashshok” He whined.

A rough hand went between, grabbing his erection and stroking it roughly as he was bounced. He gritted his teeth, holding on for only a moment before he was mewling his way through an orgasm, toes curling with the intensity.

Shok bounced him harshly as he was cried out, making him ride out the pleasure as he felt Shok release inside of him as well. He was bounced a few more times before Shok let him drop, having him fully impaled on the man. He shuddered as he felt Shok get softer and softer inside of him, and the warm feel queerly wet inside of him. But he was being held tightly against Shok’s sweaty chest, and feeling Shok’s lips moving sweetly against his shoulder, so it was not all that bad.

“And to think, this started with exercise” He chuckled weakly.

“…You still suck at pillow talk” Shok laughed.

“Shall I tell you that I love you with all my heart and found our romp to be particularly pleasing?” He teased.

“Better… kadan” Shok sighed, moving his head to kiss his cheek “Love you too”


	46. No Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Transgender character
> 
> Sometimes, help is easier then bringing up old wounds. Sometimes, it's reliving the good things.
> 
> Whelp... 8 kudos away from the big 1000 over all my works. Still not sure what I'm going to do with that. On one hand, potentially hilarious smut, another hand actually trying to work with my fucked up schedule and get an artsy, doing a Companion thing for Mari or what... we'll see when we hit 1000 I guess

Ashkost, Ashmaaras, Cole and Bull were out traveling, Ash trying to get some favors done to improve the Inquisition’s power through the lands and gain some additional support. It was while they were trekking through the massive forest that was the Hinterlands that Cole spoke up.

“Fear, terror, sweat beading down my face. Will he be like the others? He will be like the other monsters? Please, please, please, please! Don’t let him be like the others!”

Ash looked over his shoulder at Bull, who only shrugged. It was not their mind being read, so it had to be… Mari, who was looking down at her boots.

“Priest waves him in, thin hand smeared in bold red like blood. Big man walks into the tent, big, scary, monster like. He’s going to hurt me just like the rest, he’s going to hurt me…”

“But he didn’t” Mari said in a small voice.

“Big man comes forward, giant hand underneath my chin, making me look at his face. His face. He wears a mask like mine! But, how, but why? His voices rumbles like thunder in Par Vollen ‘I am your new protector’ And I… believe him”

Mari goes silent, but with calm look on her face. Ash has the same expression on his, silently leading them on.

~*~

The evening had come and gone, and they had set up camp near a large hill. While Ash coordinated with troops and scouts, Cole went over to Mari again.

“O-oh, hello Cole” Mari greeted the spirit quietly.

Cole did not lift his head enough for his eyes to be seen.

“He is wrong. He is not right. He leaves a vile taste in the mouth, like Vitaar, sour and prickly, making me want to be sick. The big man, my protector, strong and silent like stone, never angry and never violent. He talks to me, hollow words meant to fill silence, falling lamely off his tongue. Calm, soothing, comforting, even if shallow. He asks, and I tell him that He is wrong. And he… listens”

Mari stared in awe at the spirit, blue painted lips parted slightly and her eyes big.

“She leaves such a sweeter taste in the mouth, like the sweets Pirate smuggles in. Sweeter, lighter, dancing on the tongue like a song wanting out, makes my belly feel warmer, makes it hard not to smile. All because he listened”

And with that, Cole left Mari with a wide eyed expression on her face.

~*~

On their way back to Skyhold, Cole spoke up yet again.

“Rich blue fabrics, colors of the open night sky, pearls and diamonds, frilly lace and little black buttons that shine like glass. Can’t be mine, I don’t deserve it, I don’t. Seamstress presses it into my hands anyway, smiling with her eyes and mouth. Fluttery words go on and on about how I’ll look in it”

“Cole, are you trying to… help me?” Mari asked, interrupting the pale youth “Because it seems rather different then how you ‘help’ others” 

“There are many ways to help others” Cole stated matter-of-factly “Food, warmth, a blanket, a helpful voice, a light in the darkness… and sometimes, help can simply be, pointing out the good things that have happened in a dark life”

“Ah… I see… thank you, Cole”

“You are hurting less, that’s good! And now you’re smiling!”

It was not just her, but Ash seemed to be in a light mood as well, smiling slightly to himself as Mari hugged Cole and smiled more bright and genuinely then he had seen her smile in years.


	47. M!Aeducan/Loghain-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Aeducan/Loghain Mac Tir. Biting, anal fingering, anal sex, slight dominance, slight bondage.
> 
> He's bored, until a former Teryn comes to see him.
> 
> Request for post DAO M!Aeducan/Grey Warden Loghain, with some dominance and light bondage and..OP...what have you done... I... I ship it now... Ancestors above and below save me, I'm on the shipping train to hell with all these weird as fuck ships.

“Warden Commander? Warden Commander? Warden Commander!”

Startled by the sound, Faren accidently knocked over his inkwell off his desk, looking down to watch it roll across the floor and spill black liquid across the stone floor. He quickly hopped out of his chair to snatch it up, staining his fingers in the process, and placing it on the desk before looking up at the confused messenger.

“Sarry, sarry, still not use’ ta the title yet” He sighed “Whut can I do ya fer, lad?”

“Visitor here, sir”

“Send ‘em in, aye’ll talk wit ‘em”

While the messenger went to fetch his visitor, he found the rag he normally used to clean his warhammer. Damned thing hardly got any use now-a-days, what with him being the Warden Commander now. He was mostly stuck at his desk all damned day writing reports. Sometimes he got lucky and could go outside even, and talk with troops, and stand a distance away from the training recruits and troops and the like. But that was if he was lucky, and he still had shite luck even as a Grey Warden Commander.

He let out a deep and depressed sigh as the door to his quarters opened again, and the messenger returned with a familiar face, one that had him grinning and quickly forgetting the reports on his desk.

“Loghain, ya old bastard!”

He jumped down from his old chair to approach his former companion, grinning up at the scowling human that still looked like he needed some sleep, perhaps even more so.

“Loghain! ‘ow ‘re ya? Doin’ gud, aye hope!”

“Well enough, I suppose, Commander” Loghain sighed, voice heavy with worry and a sort of unique exhaustion.

“Now, now! Aye’ll be havin’ nune of tha’ shite! Ya call me Faren, hear me?” He scowled up at the man.

His friends knew better then to use titles with him. Morrigan might have run off on him, Alistair might have been on the throne, Zevran might have run off, Sten might have run off, his Mabari taken for breeding, Wynne around for a few more days along with Shale and… wow. He just depressed himself with that train of thought.

“…Very well, Faren”

Shite, he must have been looking miserable. He changed the broken eyes and sagging mouth with a devious shine and a wicked grin.

“Whut brings ya out here? Aye thought ya ‘ere recruitin’ Grey Wardens?” He asked.

“Bringing some of those recruits, as a matter of fact. Walk with me?”

Eagerly leaving his reports behind, he followed Loghain through the abandoned Grey Warden castle he had been in for a few months. They were trying to reestablish a post here before moving on. However the castle had been laid siege too before being abandoned and the work was taking a few weeks then originally planned.

Most of the rubble had been cleared, and quite a few walls had been rebuilt, but there were still walls that were incomplete, roofs with gaping holes in them, staircases that had been obliterated, and parts of the foundation that had been weakened and needed repairs. But for the most part, the castle was fixed up and at least livable, and at least they were not crammed into tent in more livable parts of the castle, freezing their arses off at night.

Loghain walked him through a few halls, and then up a flight of stairs, and then out a door that led onto the battlements. From where they were, they could see the recruits and more experienced Grey Wardens training in the courtyard, the clanging of swords and shields could barely be heard from where they were.

But he could breathe the cold air. Fill his lungs with something that did not stink of ink, paper and dust. He could feel his body being energized from simply being outside, and felt his mood lighten somewhat.

Loghain started droning on about the recruits, telling about how he found a few and which ones he thought would survive the Joining, and which ones would better serve in some places and others in different ones. He sounded bored quite frankly, and quite frankly, he was bored after about five seconds, just staring blankly at the man.

And while the old human was droning on, he could not help but think of that one night. The night that all his companions got rip roaring drunk, except Sten, his dog and Shale of course and all sort of hilarious shit went down. Morrigan let Leliana style her hair, Leliana belted out raunchy Orelisan poetry, Zevran was naked within seconds and everyone got to see how far the tattoos went down, Wynne was a light weight and passed out after three glasses of wine, and for some reason he and Loghain ended up in bed.

Now, most of that night was a blur, as he was drinking the good Dwarven stuff. But when he woke up in the morning, Loghain was naked and snuggling against his back. Not only that, but he had quite a few hickies on his neck, his arse was tender and sore, and his wrists had been tied together with a piece of cloth that he had never seen before. Not only that, but for the first time in a long time, it felt like he had been having sex all fucking night long. Grey Warden stamina at its finest, he guessed.

Of course, when Loghain finally woke up, the old bastard was flustered like a girl that got caught with the Carta leader’s son or daughter. To save the poor bastard from dropping dead right there, he promised never to mention it him or anyone else, and he did not need to tell anyone else. All in all, they pretty much acted like it never happened.

He always did wonder how in the world that the two of them out of that entire camp of people ended up in bed together. Sure, he liked him the lads and lasses equally, but humans were never that attractive to him. They were just really fucking tall and more often than naught rude assholes. And Loghain? He spent months gathering the army to challenge the fucking prick. And then suddenly he has a moment and gets a pissed off Alistair to spare him and make him a Grey Warden?

By the Ancestors, his life was a fucking mess…

But… here the old bastard was, working himself to the bone to help repent for his mistakes and terrible deeds. When was the last time the man had a bath? A decent meal? More than an hour’s sleep? Probably a few days.

“They’ll do good, I’m sure” Loghain concluded.

“Aye” He said stoically.

“Something wrong?” Loghain asked.

“Thinkin’” He said flatly, looking out to the training recruits.

“…What about?” Loghain asked, leaning against the stone railing to the battlement, watching the recruits too.

“…Moi life, aye guess” He lied “Wunderin’ ‘ow a King’s boi got ta be Warden Commander and all that shite”

“Wasn’t it because you garnered Duncan’s attention?” Loghain asked.

“…Aye guess. Just happened ta be at the wrung momint at the ryeght time” He sighed, feeling tired “Aye use ta do politics ‘nd fyeght ‘nd shite. Now aye write ull day, sittin’ at a desk ‘nstead”

“I suppose the life of a Dwarven life would be drastically different then life as Warden Commander” Loghain said sympathetically “A change for the better, I hope?”

“I dunno. Aye feel, useless, aye guess? Aye was always doin’ stuff, makin’ friends and enemies ‘nd shite. Now… now aye feel useless. And all muh friends ‘re gone er leavin’ me and… and”

Shite, his eyes were watery. He scrubbed them dry on the back of his hand, happening to see the ink stains. The most exciting thing he had done all day besides getting to see Loghain. And was that not one of the saddest things he had ever had to admit? Picking up an inkwell… Ancestors, that was embarrassing and depressing.

“Faren?”

“Nice seein’ ya, Loghain” He sighed, starting to walk back to his room.

“Wait”

“Hmm?” He hummed, turning to see Loghain hesitant… nervous almost. That did not bode well.

“I have been… spending so much time with the recruits and strangers, and it’s been a long ride here, and you seem like you could use a friend…” Loghain said “So… how about some drinks?”

…Why the hell not?

~*~

He was a giggly drunk. Knew that since he was fifteen and jugged his first pint of heavy Dwarven Ale. He would chuckle and laugh at most everything, smiling and goofing off like a bouncy kid.

So he was not surprised when he started laughing like an idiot when he got a few pints in him. Did not help that his mind seemed to desperately trying to recall the good times, telling the human about funny stories from when he was in the line for the Throne, recalling stories of when he was trying to gain his armies. He told a few stories from when Loghain was traveling with him, the tipsy human laughing when he exaggerated.

Loghain’s smile was nice. Like a bit of gem in the rough, worn surface. He really had been working so hard lately, if getting smashed face drunk with a friend looked like it had been the highlight of his life in months.

“Oh! ‘nd don’t git me started on that little thing we ‘ad fer a night!” He laughed.

Here Loghain quietly looked at his drink.

“Nevur thought aye’d get my arse pounded by a human, ta be honest”

“Hmm”

He looked over at Loghain, noting the complete and utter lack of a reaction to his comment. Weird. Back then, Loghain had turned fifty shades of red and about had several panic attacks at once. Now it seemed like he was not listening…

“Eh? Yer not drifting on me, ‘re ya?” He snapped “Yu ‘ere the une to suggest this!”

“Sorry… I am thinking” Loghain said quietly.

“’bout?” He asked.

“That night, if you can imagine”

“Honestly, aye don’t remember it” He said “Just wakin’ up with you spoonin’ me”

“Ah…yes…we were pretty drunk that night” Loghain said.

“Lad, when ‘ahr dear Morrigan lets someune braid ‘ur hair” He laughed jovially “We ‘ur drunker then moi dear rat piss mother”

Loghain got real quiet then, staring at the mead in his cup. And he started to look tired and worn again. Like he hardly slept, like he hardly ate or drank, like he hardly ever stopped working. He looked like that man that he had inducted into the Wardens while Alistair took the throne and his daughter away from him.

“…Ancestors, is this all ‘cause you slept wit’ a Dwarf? I ain’t that ugly ya blight nug humper!” He angrily snapped.

“That is true”

“…didja just call me not ugly?” He asked.

Here Loghain pursed his lips and again found his drink more interesting then the conversation.

“…’he actual fuck? Great Loghain Mac Tir finds a Dwarf not ugly? The roomers that’ull go ‘round!” He laughed “Ain’t ya human mother fuckers supposed ta hate everythin’ ‘bout us except ‘ur Lyruim?”

Loghain grunted loudly, taking a heavy gulp from his drink.

He laughed at the grumpy old man, grinning ear to ear.

“Wait until aye tell ‘im ‘ow you fucked une! You’ll nevur ‘ear the end of it!” He bellowed.

“And what will people say when the infamous Grey Warden Commander once shared a tent with the infamous betrayer, Loghain?”

“That ‘hey ‘ere ryeght ‘bout me, and aye’m a worthless shit” He laughed “At least aye’ve got good taste in drunken flings!”

“…Did you just say that I’m a good man?” Loghain said.

“Er yer a hot piece of granddaddy arse, chuse yer poison!”

Here Loghain did blush, quite darkly, much to his amusement as he about busted his gut laughing at the poor man. Loghain frowned quite meanly, only making him laugher harder and harder until he choked on his laughter, and even then he chuckled between his coughs. When he finally caught his breath, Loghain looked more like a cranky old man then some over worked Warden.

“You are insufferable” The old man grumbled.

“Then th’ fuck why didja sleep wit me?” He laughed.

Now the old man was blushing from grey streaked hairline to jaw line. He put his drink up to his mouth and muttered something quietly.

“Whut?”

The old man muttered into his drink again.

“Whut?”

The old man muttered it slightly louder into his drink.

“Ancestors! Speak the fuck up man!”

“I FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE!”

There was an awkward silence for all of two seconds before something formed in his brain, tumbled down his skull, missed his filter, hit the back of his tongue and tumbled out of his mouth.

“Thut’s it, let’s fuck”

~*~

He was grateful that he was not too drunk. Despite the good stuff he was drinking, he was at most pleasantly buzzed. So he would finally remember having sex with the damned man. And… hot damn. How could he forget it, even drunk as he was?

Loghain was pleasantly aggressive, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks all over as he sat on the desk to match up their heights enough to kiss. The man’s fingers were in his hair, pulling him this way and that so that the old man could get at the skin that he wanted. And the man kissed like his fucking life depended on it, kissing hard and with nipping teeth and little tastes of his tongue.

The braids in his beard got undone at one point, and the buttons and straps to the casual clothing that he wore because there was no need for armor. His shirt and his undershirt was almost violently torn off and the old man’s gloved hands moving across his chest, digging through his chest hair and finding tattoos and scars and tracing them almost reverently.

Aggressive and tender? Damn, this was going to be good.

His trousers and boots were yanked off, and then his breechcloth, which made the old man blush deeply.

“Well now”

“Dwarves ‘re nick and thick. Since ‘ur pelvises ‘re so wide ‘nd shurt” He grinned, pulling him close, flicking several buckles undone and tossing his chest piece away “’ur does it intimidate ya?”

Loghain frowned down at him before kissing him again and biting at his lip in response. The old man undid the rest of his armor without ceremony, and then stripped down to his trousers. His chest had some lean muscle, not as heavy as he would expect from a warrior, but pleasant enough with a heavy dose of dark hair across his chest and down to his stomach and with some rather attractive scars. When he unbuttoned his trousers, he saw that the former Teryn was decently sized himself.

“Do you have…”

“One secund!”

He leaned forward enough to get at the drawers by his legs, digging in the top drawer where he kept the oil because one days where he was by himself literally all day, wanking became more of a means to distract himself over all else. He pulled out the plain bottle and uncorked it before placing it in the old man’s hands.

“”ope ya know whut yer doin’” He teased.

Frowning darkly, Loghain leaned forward enough to bite his left nipple, pulling a sharp yelp out of him, before oiled fingers fumbled along his crotch, teasing him for a second before fumbling with his balls for a moment and then inching backwards. Slick fingers slide along his crack, robbing him of direct stimulation while Loghain bite and kissed along his neck and chest. The man’s surprisingly clever teeth found the creases of muscles, the largest scars, occasionally catching his nipples and tugging.

Wow, he never really liked being the submissive before with another man, but he would be damned before he did not admit that he did not like what Loghain was doing to him. The man’s elegant finger, and then fingers, pushing in and out of him, rubbing along his insides and spreading him wide gently to open him up. The man movements were sure and confident, even if his eyes and still red cheeks said otherwise, and he rather liked the biting.

Loghain pulled out only to oil his fingers up some more and rub it into him, getting it nice and slick before slicking himself. And then he awkwardly stared at his oily fingers.

“Here”

He reached into his desk and pulled out a roll of cloth. Just something that he kept to entertain himself in some manner on really, really slow days. He handed it over for the old man to use.

“On your stomach”

“Ordin’ me ‘round?” He grinned up at the old man.

“Yes, now do it”

“Fine! Fine!”

He made a slow show of turning over, grinning at the blushing old man. And much to his surprise, Loghain grabbed his sides and flipped him onto his stomach before he felt strong hands grab his wrists and pull them away from him. He felt the softness of the cloth and then felt it constrict around his wrists. The old bastard had tied his wrists together… well now.

He felt hands on his hips, and then something solid and warm press between his arse cheeks and rut between, hearing some deep moans above him. Damn, he sounded good already.

“Fuck… teasin’ me lyke this”

Loghain grinded against him harder, something tingling in his pelvis as his hole was rubbed against.

“Cu-come on, dun’t keep me waitin’”

Loghain kept grinding against him, making him realize that the bastard would make him beg for it first. He supposed that he did tease the old man quite a bit, but this was fucking torture! Ancestors, he needed to watch his fucking mouth more.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on! Veata! Dun’t make me wim and wam!”

The next grind he felt something press against him and then push in. And shit, he was getting spread nice and good, the stretch a pleasant burn and the pressure against all the right spots. Loghain snarled, pushing all the way in before rocking his hips in triumph, the hands on his hips gripping hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Shite, shite, valos atredum” He breathed.

Loghain’s teeth were in his shoulder as he pushed in and out, building up a pace. The friction was amazing, and how that sweet spot kept occasionally getting hit as the man pushed in, and sometimes getting knocked on the way out. He panted against the surface of his desk, bound hands scrambling to find some purchase along the surface of the desk. If he kept getting pounded like that…he was going to…

The old man was thrusting in and out quickly now, his insides warm from the friction and the pressure and hits to his sweet spot, teeth marked his shoulders and back, leaving bite marks and hickies. He was being rough, probably getting close-

He choked out a cry, almost screaming something Dwarvish as he spent himself and painting the front of his desk with his release. And clamping down on the old man was enough, as he felt something warm and wet inside of him as Loghain moaned into his shoulder and biting almost hard enough to draw blood. And then they were collapsed in a boneless mass on the desk, panting and breathing hard, slowly coming down from the pleasure highs that buzzed down their spines.

“So… that was fuckin’ fun” He laughed through his pants.

He felt Loghain nod against his shoulder.

“Aye got ta admit, best lay ‘n a long tyume”

The hands on his hips slide up his sides, moving up slide along the front of his chest.

“So… round two?”

There was a long pause, before Loghain nodded into his shoulder again.

“Ancestors bless Grey Warden stamina” He chuckled perversely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I hit 1000+ kudos across all my works and I still don't know what the actual fuck to do. I'll think of something, I'm sure. Should be memorable at least.


	48. No Pairings-(Trans Characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Trans chars
> 
> Well's she is the only one that hasn't taken him on. What could go wrong?
> 
> Whelp, that M!Adeucan/Loghain one shot cost me a subscriber *hysterical laughter* One of those things I will never understand. Like how Wolves, Warriors and Hawkes was popular and now has more views then Silver Dovah.

“I’m shy”

“You’re fine, you look fine” Shok reassured her.

Stepping out nervously, she entered the training ring with a wooden staff. On the other side of the ring, Krem had his massive maul propped up against his shoulder. He was smiling smugly at her. Instead of his normal armor, he wore a loose tunic over a tight shirt instead of a binder and trousers.

“Now, we just need you to land him flat. Avenge your brothers, Mari, avenge us!”

She looked to where her oldest brother was, sitting outside the ring shirtless while rubbing his neck and Bull rubbing his lower back. A large purple bruise was forming on his side. And she looked over his shoulder and looked to Shok, who had a black eye and a busted lip. He gave her a thumbs up before getting out of the ring so that Dorian could fuss over him.

That left her standing on one side of the ring, wearing her chest piece and a pair of close fabric pants and no shoes. She felt subconscious about her appearance, knowing that the muscles along her arms and the abs on her stomach would show. Damn her Qunari blood that made it so easy to become muscular.

But Shok had promised that she would get a pretty dress and even pretty handmade shows if she could pin Krem down, or knock him off his feet even. And well… she wanted a pretty pair of shoes to wearing around Skyhold, and a dress would have been nice. And… surely all the terrible rumors of Krem’s strength were just those… rumors.

Taking up her staff, she held it out before her in a defensive manner. If Krem really was using his maul, then she needed to be quick and light. Direct confrontation was totally not an option.

“Don’t worry, Mari. I’ll go easy on you” Krem grinned, taking his maul in hand.

“That’s not what I’m worried about” She sighed.

Krem took a step forward and slammed his maul on the ground. The backlash hit the butt of her staff as she used it to launched herself through the air, yanking her staff back and landing behind Krem. Tuck her body down and low and sweep with her staff.

But Krem’s body was too sturdy for that, and he ended up tripping over his own feet before hurling his maul right around. She ducked down low, avoiding it before swinging her staff and smacking Krem’s shoulder. He stumbled back, the arm that was gripping his maul and had been smacked shaking with the effort to maintain that grip.

Jumping back and away from the range, she held up her staff and waited for Krem to attack again.

Specters had arrived and were cheering them on. She saw more the a few take bets and tried not to feel the blush creeping up her neck. The muscular Qunari female against the infamous second in command to the Chargers. Two Aqun-Athlok against each other. Great.

Krem charged against her, she went down low and smashed her staff against his shins. His legs wobbled underneath him and she rolled out of the way- too late.

Her long braid got caught underneath one of his feet and she was pinned, unable to go anywhere unless she wanted to suddenly be bald. She looked up in time to see Krem’s other foot come down.

CRACK!

CRACK!

After his foot came down, she lashed out with her fist and connected with his shin again. As Krem limped away, she looked at the orange blood dripping down from her face.

“Hey, sis? You alright?”

“Mari?”

She looked up to her two idiotic brothers, staring with absolute worry on the side of the training ring. This was their fault, this was their fault.

Wiping away at the blood, she got up and marched over to Krem, who swung his maul at her. She ducked, came up, caught his arm, twisted it until he let go and then smashed her forehead against his. While he reeled, she shoved him down and then pinned him underneath her significant weight, trapping his arms and chest underneath her pelvis.

“Who the fuck kicks someone in the face when their down?!” She snapped.

…Oh no. Her voice… it came out… masculine like. She could feel her stomach hit her pelvis-

Voices exploded around her, and people came into the ring. Her brothers hoisted her up onto Shok’s shoulders, Ash patting her thigh as Bull helped Krem up.

“That’s our sister, kicker of all these asses!”

“Put me down!”

Shok obeyed, offering her a piece of cloth to clean up her face with.

“Come on, we’ll go see a healer for you sis, so it doesn’t scar or anything” Shok grinned.

“Hold on”

Krem was there, scrubbing at his swollen shoulder and standing wobbly like his own feet.

“Sorry about kicking you in the face” He said.

“…It’s fine” She pouted.

“No it’s not. No way to treat a lady like you”

“It’s not” She grumbled.

“I’ll find a way to make it up to you, I promise” Krem grinned crookedly.

“You better, or we won’t talk again” She mocked pouted before letting her brothers lead her away.

~*~

“So… you got straddled by her, how was that?” Bull grinned down at Krem.

“Uh…” Krem chuckled nervously.

“Wish it would happen more often?” Bull laughed.

“Shut up”

“What was that?”

“Shut up, SIR!”

“That’s more like it, now let’s get you to stitches. Don’t pretend that Mari didn’t break your fucking knee”

“Thanks Chief” Krem laughed.


	49. No Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Trans character. Minor language.
> 
> She has been rather oblivious to the heart eyes people have been giving her.
> 
> So, I've been thinking about pairings for Mari and sort of realized that it was all kind of forced since she has had little interaction with people in the Inquisition. And with the back-story I have for her, it's never going to worked forced. So here's a tidbit that came from the brainstorming.

“Come on Mari, it’ll be fun!”

“No”

“Do not pressure her, Shok. Let her choose when and where and how and why”

“But it’ll be so much better if she had someone to get her to trust people again! Look, I ain’t pressuring her into sex, I would NEVER do that. Just you know… someone to tell her she’s pretty and get her dumb little things like flowers and dresses and shoes and shit”

“As nice as that would be, I would rather not explain to this future sweetheart of mine that their chance of ever getting sex out of me is beyond zero”

The Ash siblings were chatting with one another on the battlements. At that current moment, the conversation had turned to Mari’s complete and utter lack of attraction to anyone, with Shok pressuring her into at least a platonic relationship and Ash telling her to take her time doing whatever was comfortable with her. Mari was close to shoving Shok off the battlements.

“You find a nice enough person and they’ll understand” Shok said “And there are some nice people here, Mari”

“I know that!” She snapped.

“Do not push her, Shok” Ash snapped.

“I’m not!” Shok whined “I just want my sister to be happy!”

“I’m fine like I am!” She snapped at him.

“You’ve been grouchy all fucking week, don’t give me that ‘I’m fine’ bullshit” Shok growled firmly.

“I’ve been forced to dance with a racist man and got kicked in the face, what do you expect?!” Mari defended.

“Cullen is an ass, but he’s working on it. And Krem was probably all wired from kicking everyone’s asses! He apologized too” Shok growled “And besides all that, you realize that half the Inquisition is fawning over you, right?”

“Yeah, right” Mari snorted.

“No, he is quite right” Ash pointed out “Despite your claims to Commander Cullen not liking you because you are Qunari, you are not always aware that he stares at you rather… dreamy like, and he asks about you often”

“…Really?”

“Yes, really. Not only that, but Krem frequently asks me questions about you, and lately he is focused on showing you his full forgiveness and is losing sleep over it” Ash said quietly.

“…Really?”

“Yes, really. I also have to frequently soothe Ambassador Josephine about you. She is constantly worrying about you, making sure you are comfortable, happy and healthy. And before you rebuttal that she is being a mother hen about it, she has also asked about presents that you would like, such as certain styles of dresses and shoes, and has been learning what she can about Qunari from me for you”

“…Well now” Mari stuttered, twirling a bit of her braid between her fingers, cheeks going a dark blue/grey color.

“And Serah Blackwall has also been asking about you. He is curious and has been trying to pry information from me”

“Trying to pry?” Mari asked.

“I do not think that he would be a good fit, considering how he has responded to Shok’s relationship with Dorian and my own with Bull. However, you should be the one to decide that, sister”

“Oh…well, thank you” Mari sighed “But I agree with Ash here, Shok. If I want something with someone, it should be by my terms”

“Oh fine, I just want you to be happy, you know that right?”

“Of course, you ass” She giggled “But don’t worry about me. I’ve just had a rough week”

~*~

“What lovely heels, my dear” Vivienne cooed.

“I know! My brothers had them made for me” She smiled, lifting the hem of her new dress up so that the Enchanter could see the strappy heels that were laced all the way up to her knees.

“I hear it’s the newest fashion on Orlais, I wonder how your brother knew” Vivienne said, also walking around her to see the low cut in the back with the straps across bare skin.

“Probably Leliana or your excellent advice” She smiled.

“My dear, I would have suggested more daring lower cut in the front, or at the hips” Vivienne tutted “So I can only imagine our dear Nightingale suggested such a dress”

“I will have to thank her later!” She chirped, trying not to squeal.

“Madam Vivienne? I’m here to-oh my”

They turned to look to Commander Cullen, staring slack jawed and wide eyed as he stood there holding some papers and a parcel.

“Yes, Commander Cullen?” Vivienne said, all business and depriving her of a well needed friend and fashion admirer.

“I uh… package… uh…” Cullen stuttered.

“Speak clearly, Commander. I do not understand stuttering” Vivienne snapped none too kindly.

“A p-package” Cullen managed, handing over the parcel to Vivienne to tear open with her long elegant nails and allowing the Commander to step towards her.

“Th-that is a very lovely dress, Lady Ashmaaras”

“Oh… thank you, Commander” She hummed, trying not to bite her lip in agitation.

And then she recalled what her brother had said to her. How Cullen was one of the many fawning over her, and how he had asked after her.

“It was a gift from my brothers, for winning against Krem in a sparring match” She said, twirling so that the fabrics swirled around her legs.

“I heard about that, I also heard you took a nasty blow to the face. Are you alright?”

…Perhaps there was something to this fawning after all, if that was his first thought.

“Yes, the healers patched me up, even made it so I wouldn’t scar” She said, rubbing along the side of her nose “And it stopped hurting this morning”

“Good, good… always good to hear you’re doing well”

…Well, it was hard to ignore that ‘fawning’ bit now, since it was glaringly apparent now. Poor thing would be extremely disappointed with what she really was though. Though the thought of a knight in shining armor man like Cullen had her thinking all sorts of girlish thoughts, the man would like be extremely off put by what she was underneath her dress, and always be off put by her Qunari blood.

“Alright my dear, now, as I was saying” Vivienne said, placing aside a rather gaudy blue gem bracelet before brushing past Cullen “I think a low cut in the front, so some fabric off the hips would really show off your figure, and your pretty skin”

“Fa-fa-fabric off the front and hips?” Cullen stuttered.

“I think it best. Ashmaaras may not have a ‘womanly’ figure, but an appealing figure. It would be a shame to hide it underneath a dress meant to show off a lovely figure” Vivienne hummed.

“You really think so?”

“It is a fact to a person with two eyes, my dear”

“I-I-I” Cullen stuttered, leaving already.

“What was that all about?” Vivienne sighed.

~*~

Later that evening, a recruit had tried to trip her, only to get a very angry Qunari to angrily beat him near death and then carted off none too nicely to the healer. Nothing was hurt, but she twisted her ankle in the new shoe. Not an actual break, facture or sprang, just some moderate pain and probably a good bruise in the morning.

Ash carried her to the tavern where the tender filled a bucket with water and ice for her and let her ankle soak in that while her fancy new shoes laid in her lap. Ash had just gotten done telling her how he would punish the recruit when the Chargers returned from training outside. Seeing that he was there, Bull marched right over and plopped down next to her brother.

“Hey Kadan” Bull rumbled.

“Hey, hey! At least keep it in your fucking pants until you’re not in public” Shok chuckled.

“What? And here I thought we scarred you the first time” Bull laughed, causing Shok to spit out his drink and go a dark yellow/grey color in blush.

“Bull” Ash sighed.

“Sorry, sorry. Say, what happened to you, Mari?” Bull asked her.

“I twisted my ankle when an asshole tried to trip me” She sighed.

“Bet he’s dead”

“Ha! He wishes” Shok snorted.

“Well, at least you didn’t break anything in those heels. Personally? I thought they were bard shoes with daggers for heels when I first saw them” Bull chuckled as a server came round with drinks for the table “Fucking scary”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to get any blood on them, the colors clash” She smiled coyly.

“You know, your kinda fucking scary sometimes too, Mari” Bull laughed.

“Hey Chief”

Looking to her side, she saw Krem in the same garbs that she had fought him in. Loose tunic over a tight shirt and loose trousers, soaked in sweat in sometimes along with his tanned skin and features.

“There he is, done eating dirt after that thrashing I gave him” Bull laughed before motioning for his second in command to join him.

“Better than your usual cooking” Krem retorted.

“Ha ha, Krem. You know, how about you turn you face towards Mari, she’s got some new shoes I’m sure she’d love to step on your face with”

“That doesn’t sound very” She lifted up one of the heels “Okay, that’s terrifying”

Bull and Shok started laughing loudly while Ash chuckled silently, hiding it behind a drink.

“You can walk around in those things?” Krem asked.

“More or less, when assholes aren’t tripping me” She sighed.

“Some arse tripped you? He better be dead then” Krem said, frowning.

“Wishing he was with a crushed lung, two broken legs and a disfigured face” Shok grinned proudly “And a few claw marks before I was dragged off him”

“…Almost as good, I suppose” Krem grumbled, clearly upset.

…Oh dear, it seemed that her brother was right again. All these people fawning over her like she was some fairy tale princess. The thought almost brought a blush to her cheeks. She was… starting to feel like a fairy tale princess too.

“By the way Mari, that’s a cute dress” Krem noted.

“Oh, thank you” She smiled sweetly “Ash and Shok got it for me, though Vivienne says that I should have a lower cut down the front, and maybe even cut some material away at the hips”

Shok spit out his drink here, and Ash nearly choked on his. While Bull thumped both their backs, Krem just grinned slyly at her.

“Mari, half of the Inquisition’s wouldn’t function if you went around showing off that much skin”

“Well, when I hear nothing but you lot fawning over me like I’m a choice prize” She teased “But I can’t get a cut down the front anyway”

“Oh, right, with your chest piece” Krem said with an understand nod.

“Chest piece?” Bull asked.

“…I am going to guess already and say that either my ass for an older brother or this ass that kicked me in the face”

“Hey!” Ash and Krem said in union.

“Told you already, but I’m Aqun-Athlok. I need something to give me the appearance of breasts, as I’m sure Krem wears something for a lack there of. Thus, I wear a leather chest piece” She explained “And thus, the reason why I can’t wear low cut dresses as I would like”

“You would like?!” Shok gasped “Ash, do you hear her?!”

“It is her body, let her do with it as she pleases” Ash grinded out, obviously the words tasting poorly on his tongue.

“…I suppose I could take a few dresses and alter the fronts to do the same for my chest piece. Some cuts would never work obviously, but a few simple ones would” She pondered.

“I would be happy to help the results if I get to see them” Krem grinned, much to the distress of her older brothers and to her great amusement.

~*~

A day later and she was walking fine again. And just in time too, as it seemed that the horse master had caught wind that some members of the inquisition did not know how to ride a horse and had cleared out the area around the stables to teach them. While Ashkost, Blackwall and Cassandra helped, Ashshok and Dorian rode the ‘exotic’ mounts around and generally acted like children, she was with Cole and Solas, as well as a few nameless persons as Dennet explained a few basic instructions about horse riding.

When it actually came time to ride horses, she could not ride most of the normal horses, as they were either scared of her or her weight would stand a problem. And when she refused to get on any of the Dracolisks, stating that she did not care that one chirped like a singing bird and nuzzled because it liked cuddling because it was still fucking terrifying to look at, her brother brought something called Battle Nugs, and one called Tiddles Majoris.

“Brother…Brother” She almost wheezed “It’s so…cute”

“I figured you would like him”

“He’s a giant nug wit horns, he’s so precious” She almost squealed, hesitantly reaching out to touch the giant creature’s nose.

“Everyone has been calling him Mr. Tiddles. Do you need help getting up?” He asked.

“I got it, help someone trying to get on those strange dragon horses” She said, waving him off as she scratched the creature’s head.

Ash went off to help a falling human back on a Hart as she placed a foot in the stirrup and tried to heave her weight up and onto the saddle. However, she forgot that it was her bad ankle and felt her ankle buckle and a sharp jolt of pain run up and down her leg. Quickly getting down, she bounced around on one foot until the pain was bearable, before glaring at the damned thing.

Of all the times to be injured…

“Do you need help, milady?”

Turning, she saw Blackwall standing where her brother once was. And… well she supposed it was as good a chance as any to see if Blackwall fawned over her as well.

“If you would be so kind? I hurt my ankle the other day” She asked pretty like, seeing the Grey Warden’s face light up as he came forward.

His hands were both stronger and warmer then she thought they would be as he seemingly effortlessly lifted her enough for her to seat herself in the saddle. Well, he certainly seemed both eager to get his hands on her, and to show off his impressive strength. Though that bit about his reaction to her brother’s relationships was still worrying.

“Do you have it?”

“One moment”

She swung one leg over and seated herself right in the saddle before taking up the reins. She gave it a brisk snap and… nothing. The giant Nug just stood there, ears flickering to swat insects away. When she snapped the reins again, the creature again did nothing.

“I suppose not” She sighed.

“Here”

Blackwall took the reins from her hands before making a clicking sound with his tongue and teeth. The great creature lumbered forward a step, her hands scrambling to find something to hold on to and ending up gripping the edge of the saddle. And then the creature was being led around by Blackwall while she tried not to feel too odd about how the creature was forcing her hips to move with him.

“Got it?” Blackwall asked.

“I suppose it’s not so hard when the creature moves this slowly” She said.

“Wish to take the lead then?”

Taking the reins back, she led the creature for all of two seconds before it stopped and refused to move.

“Dig your heels into its side” Blackwall suggested.

“Wouldn’t that hurt it?”

“Only if you mean to cause pain” Blackwall said “Just do it enough to get its attention, then a bit more to make it go”

She tried first with her bad ankle, and found that she could only put so much pressure down with that one. Not enough to make the creature focus, so she dug in with her other heel, just a bit. When the creature refused to respond, she dug in a bit more. When the creature again refused to respond, she dug in quite a bit… which caused the creature to rear back and throw her off the saddle but not before her bad ankle got caught and twisted before she retched herself free.

And there she was on the ground, gritting her teeth in pain as she dragged herself backwards on her elbows away from the beast and deciding that she no longer liked Mr. Tiddles and was no longer interested in riding horses of any manner.

~*~

It was an actual sprang this time, according to the healers who rubbed on a salve for the pain and swelling and then wrapped it tightly in cloth bandages.

Ashkost offered to help her to her tower, but instead she took the offered braces from the healers and hobbled her way to her tower instead. At least she got to think as she hobbled there, frowning in thought.

It seemed that Ashkost was right about how people fawned over her. Though, Krem was the only one that knew she was Aqun-Athlok. She was sure if Cullen knew, or Blackwall, that they would be repulsed and disgusted. Quite a few people were when they found out such things about her…

At the very least she was not looking for a relationship, particularly not with a man, any time soon. Her brother knew her fear, her scars, Ashkost should have known better because he was the one that… and then… and he…

Tears were already streaming down her face.

Shit.

She quickly hobbled to her tower and then up the steps to the second floor before managing to get to her bed and collapsing onto it in a sobbing, wailing mess and feeling her chest trying to cave in on itself.

The bastards, the both of them. She did not care if the perfect person came out of nowhere and declared their undying love for her, if it was a man that she would hesitate and be fearful. They knew better then that! She hoped that they knew better then that! Those fucking bastards for her brothers-!

“Mari? Are you up there?”

“Go away!” She croaked.

She heard the heavy thumps of her older brother’s footsteps anyway, before seeing his worried face pop up by the stairs.

“Mari” Ash said, all worry etched into his face.

Voice like the rumble of thunder across Par Vollen. That was what Cole said to her, right? She wondered how she ever found comfort in the thunder of Par Vollen like she ever found in her brother’s voice.

“I’m fine” She sniffled, scrubbing at her cheeks.

“…How is your ankle holding up?” Ash said instead, coming over to her bed to gingerly taken the offending appendage in his big hands.

“I hate it” She grumbled.

“No worries. Just try not to walk on it too much and the healers said you would be fine in a week’s time” Ashkost said, gently rubbing around the sore areas.

“…I know” She sniffled.

“You know” Ashkost sighed “I know your aversion to men. I know full well why you are hesitant to trust anyone with you in any form of relationship. I know, because I was there to find out that one afternoon”

A big man in a mask, the purest form of anger radiating off him.

“Shok knows, but he does not know the severity” Ash said, gently messaging her ankle “And you know, at the base of this brashness of his, he just wants you to be happy. The both of us”

“I know” She sighed.

“I do not care how you find that happiness, or how long it takes you,” Ash said softly “But I want you to take your time, find it your way and at your pace. I will not force you to find someone to settle down with, let alone try and force you in a relationship with a man when I know better”

Once her ankle was not tight knot of pain anymore, he undid her other boot and tossed it aside, moved her braces out of the way and helped her out of her dirty gear.

“I want you to be happy Mari, but your way. If Shok keeps pestering you to find it his way, then I will personally make him stop, alright?” Ash said, getting to her sitting level.

“Alright” She said “But brother… why did you event tell me about all these people fawning over me in the first place?”

“Because I wanted you to know that you have a few hundred people who think you are one of the most beautiful creatures to grace this world and that they are tripping over themselves in an attempt to woo you” Ash smiled.

She gave him a hug for that, messing up his hair affectionately while she did so.

“Thank you, Ash”

“Did I not say it a long time ago? I am your protector” Ash smiled “And even if you can stand on your own two feet and defend yourself, I will always be there to help you when you need it”

“Goodness! All these pretty words!” She smiled “Do you use them to woo the Iron-Bull too?”

Here Ash blushed darkly, but still smiled.

“I am sure that you do not want to know how I woo Bull”

“I’m sure I don’t, what with how you limp some mornings. Now get out of here, I need to get ready for bed” She shooed.

“Goodnight sister” Ash smiled as he got up.

“Goodnight, brother”


	50. Multi Implied Pairings-(Kink Mentions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Kink Mentions. Trans Character. Minor Langauge
> 
> Goofy misadventures around Skyold
> 
> ((Long rant in the End Notes))

“Alright, stop your giggling. Get it out of your system,” Ash sighed.

“Riding the Bull, eh?” Mari giggled “I think you need better equipment for such a thing, since you limp so often afterwards,”

“Nah, I got the good shit. Keeps him nice and tied down,” Bull grinned, watching the angry glare on Ashkost’s face color with embarrassed anger.

“And yet he limps! Maybe he rides a bit too hard,” Mari giggled.

“Well, sometimes he does wear me down. What with how hard he rides me,” Bull chuckled.

“YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU TWO!” Ash roared before storming off, blushing from head to toe.

~*~

“JUG!”

Bull and Shok were jugging drinks, trying to swallow down their swill faster than the other. Bull managed to pull out on top, however, swallow the last swallow a second faster than Shok. Angrily slamming his drink down, Shok cursed Bull out in fluent Qunlat before Bull tutted him.

“You lost, now pony up”

Sighing deeply, Shok ran his fingers through his dreadlocks.

“A secret about each of us? Uh…Ash once got absolutely dominated by a woman once, who rode him so hard he couldn’t walk straight for three days. I got to be captain of my ship because I was fuck buddies with the previous captain and she died in a port explosion. Mari once kicked my ass, Ash’s ass, and then seven other armed men just to prove a point”

“Why does every secret you tell have to be about my sex life?” Ash growled, blushing ear to ear.

“Because I know far too much about it” Shok sighed “One more time! I want to know where Krem got the Wyvern head maul”

~*~

Ashkost, Ashshok, Cole and Solas were crouched in the fauna, about to ambush some Red Templers. However, Shok’s quiet giggling soon garnered Ash’s attention. And it took him only a second to figure out what it was.

“If you dare, I will rip your tongue out,” Ash hissed.

“Come on,” Shok whispered back.

“No,”

“I’m going to do it,”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Here I go,”

“Shok!”

Shok burst through the fauna, daggers out and grinning like a fool. His voice bellowed as he stabbed the first Templer and shouted.

“Nobody expects the Inquisition!”

Ash’s deranged screaming soon swallowed the echoes of Shok’s shout.

~*~

“Alright you two, you lost the bet” Mari teased.

“I told you it was Dumat” Ash hissed at Shok.

“Shite, I thought it wasn’t” Shok groaned.

“Pay up!” Mari chirped.

“Alright, alright… but we get to pick the designs at least” Shok snapped.

“To a point” Mari quickly pointed out.

“Fine, fine”

Several hours later, most of the Inquisition was gathered in the Great Hall, almost bouncing with eagerness. They stared intently at the door to the Inquisitor’s quarters, waiting for movement. After a moment, the door opened and a very smug Mari walked out.

“May I present to you, the Herald of Andreste and leader of our Naval forces and smuggling ring, Ashkost and Ashshok Adaar!”

Quite proudly, Shok strutted out in a sleek black dress with a low cut that went all the way down to the stomach. Each time he put his leg out, the Inquisition got t see a scarred and muscular leg come out of the silky folds of the dress.

However, before the Inquisition could burst out laughing, Shok look them all deadly in the eye and said

“Laugh if you will, but you will never reach my level, peasants!” Shok said quite proudly “Speaking of which… BROTHER!”

“I would sooner come out naked!” Ash screamed back.

“Then do it! We don’t have all day!” Shok roared before turning back to the crowd “We had something picked out for him too, worse than mine, believe it or not,”

A moment later, Ashkost came out of his quarters… completely naked. And no one had anything to say because quite frankly… there was nothing to be ashamed off. He was muscular head to toe, a neatly trimmed honey trail, Qunari assets, and scars that told stories. As many would talk later, many found his build similar to the statues that sculptors used to depict gods.

“BACK TO WORK!” Ash roared, making everyone scramble to get away, including his frightened siblings. And seeing everyone rushing to go back to their places, Ashkost sighed before walking back into his room.

~*~

“Ash, you’re walking funny” Shok noted as his brother stood while everyone sat and drank around him.

“Blame Bull” He winced.

When eyes turned to the big mercenary, he just shrugged.

“Had a little too much fun ‘punishing’ him for yesterday’s little stunt”

“…Did you spank my brother until he couldn’t walk straight?” Shok asked.

“Maybe”

“Y’all kinky motherfuckers need Andraste” Shok sighed.

~*~

“Cassandra, goods news,” Dorian said to the lady Seeker “We found that a potent mix Spindle-weed, Crystal Grace, Elfroot and Dragonthorn can cause euphoric feelings, as well as energize and mesmerize Qunari,”

“What?” Cassandra asked, already having a bad feeling.

“Bad news? The Ash siblings are currently extremely high on drugs and bouncing around the prison cells,”

“What?!”

Leading the Seeker down to the cells, they came upon Mari and Shok tripping over themselves, wide eyed and giggling like children. Ashkost was sitting quite stiffly against one of the walls, eyes shot wide and gaping like a landed fish. Bull was watching Mari and Shok, scrubbing his forehead in agitation.

“…Why were you trying to drug them?!” Cassandra roared.

“Just tinkering with potions, I swear,” Dorian said “Also, how did you get Ash to sit down, Bull?”

“You don’t want to know,” Bull sighed.

“Butts!” Mari laughed, causing bother her and Shok to start laughing hard enough to bring tears to their eyes.

“We’re keeping them down here to let it work out of their systems,” Dorian said to the fuming Seeker “And we promise to never let this dark secret out”

“If it does, you better run fast” Cassandra snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Rant Start))
> 
> Alright, let me say this ONCE. 
> 
> English, by all technicality, is my THIRD language. I learned English from the American school system, which many know is rather rubbish. Further more, I write for self pleasure and little else, I don't plan on writing as a profession. So yes, my grammar is absolutely terrible, and I am so sorry since many people who come to read these one shots because they want to see a certain pairing written with the most kudos and hits. And I know for as many of the pairings I have with this writing, I usually have the most hits and kudos for most. I also do rare pairings for those that read them.
> 
> However, if you have the complete and utter lack of a spine to come on Anon and attack me for my grammar when you sound like a 10yr old COD player yourself, you're doing nothing but being an ass, a coward and generally a terrible person. Yes, I fully admit my grammar is terrible BUT I am learning better as I go. If you want to say something about it, don't so something so ball-less as to come on anon and start screaming like a child at me. 
> 
> Don't be an ass, speak like an adult/calmly (because you really shouldn't be reading these otherwise). I am open to people correcting me and suggestions, especially as a none native English speaker/writer. But I will not stand by and let you yell at me for something that has been almost completely out of my control and generally so rude.
> 
> ((Rant over))


	51. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Trevelyan/Dorian, M!Lavellan/Cassandra, M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Lavellan/Iron-Bull, F!Trevelyan/Cullen
> 
> More tidbits if my Skyrim people were turned into Inquisitors. I might do more, since there is a rather obscene amount of Qunari smut in these one-shots, but it all depends.

“Inquisitor, while I do adore you and your compassionate ways, what with how you look out for everyone and make sure they are happy and the like,” Dorian said one day to the one eyed man as he sat in his chair “I would like to ask you to stop sending my father notes saying ‘I require your presence in a rather large and deep hole. We’re going to fight’.”

“Oh, come on. It’s all in good fun.” Gunnar Trevelyan grinned lopsidedly.

“Telling my father to meet you in a pit is all in good fun?” Dorian asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Well… maybe I’m having fun but… of fine, I’ll stop.” Gunnar sighed.

Shaking his head, the Tevinter pariah knocked shoulders with the Inquisitor, smirking up at the older man’s lopsided grin.

“You always do seem to find a way to put a smile on everyone’s face.”

“Not so hard when you know them.” Gunnar grinned, absolute mischief in his features.

“Is this you trying to distract me with your smile, amatus?” Dorian laughed.

“Only a wee bit.” Gunnar grinned back.

Dorian leaned in close to the older man, seeing the scar that stretched from hairline to jaw line crinkling his smile.

“I hate that it’s working.”

~*~

“How are we going to have a mute Inquisitor?” Cassandra sighed as she watched said mute elf spar with a recruit in the training yard.

Daggers flashed and the recruit was on the ground. Anton helped them up and thumped their back friendly like before giving them a playful push and a Templar taking their place. The Templar took out their sword and shield and little Anton had his daggers out.

“His presence is… commanding,” Josephine said “So getting attention is rather easy for him. He does write well written notes.”

“But what if he is called to speak?” Cassandra sighed.

“People seem eager to hear Cullen give the speeches.” Josephine pointed out.

“That is for reasons other than his charisma.” Cassandra drawled.

Anton ducked down low, missing a sword swipe, sliding between the man’s legs and then bouncing up to smashed the back of his dagger into the back of the man’s helmet. The Templar stumbled forward, abandoning his weapons to adjust his helm. Anton stood, waiting for the next move.

“Though he is charming, in his own way, isn’t he?” Josephine smiled.

“I suppose, you like a mute who manages to remain mouthy, all those tattoos, the red hair…” Cassandra sighed.

Josephine giggled, making Cassandra blush angrily.

~*~

“Odd Ball!”

“Odd Ball?” Varric asked the giant golden skinned Qunari opposite him at the table.

The big guy squirmed in his seat, looking to his side with his pointed ears drooping slightly as Bull collapsed in the seat next to him, slinging a thick arm around the big Inquisitor’s thick neck.

“You walked out on our drinking party!” Bull laughed.

“Od is not a happy drinker.” Od muttered.

“Ah, come on Odd Ball.” Bull grinned.

“Hey Tiny, leave the big guy alone. We’re actually enjoying a hand of Wicked Grace.” Varric said, motioning to the small pile of coins on the table.

“…Ah come on, you suck at cards,” Bull sighed “Or are you still mad at me for last night?”

Here Od turned almost a black color with blush, pulling thin lips back over sharp and strange, feline shaped teeth. His ears pulled back slightly and Varric had an amusing thought that Od had been some sort of cat in a previous life, or was surrounded by cats in his mysterious life before joining the Inquisition.

“Bull… don’t discuss that.”

Bull lifted his hands up, eyeing those terrifying teeth.

“Okay, okay… though I am surprised that you are sitting down.”

And with that, Od chased Bull around Skyhold.

~*~

While lying in bed early one morning, Cullen was frightened awake from a nightmare of Lyruim, both red and blue. Taunting him, haunting him, red breaking out of the skin and blue hovering so far away from his mouth. His chest hurt and his joints hurt some fierce as he sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Soft, slender fingers brushed his jaw. Looking to the side, he saw a slender figure and dark hair.

“Lady Trevelyan.” He sighed.

She scowled so darkly that he thought that his hair would catch fire. But the soft fingers on his jaw remained soft, scrubbing against the scruff that he needed to trim.

“You were having a nightmare.” She said quietly, dark red lips almost invisible in the darkness of his room.

“Yes… the withdrawal is getting worse, I think.” He sighed, moving one of his hands to cover one of her small ones.

“…I can make a potion that will make it easier for you to sleep,” She said, her free hand coming up to fix his hair back into order “And I can make potions to help lessen the pain. But I need you to be strong about not taking Lyruim.”

“I think I can manage that much, with you here to help me,” He chuckled softly “I need to get rid of the Lyruim I still have though, to avoid temptation.”

Now she looked mad again, and he had only a second to think of how he angered her again when she leaned forward and planted her dark lips on his mouth. He could feel the stickiness of her lip paint, the warmth of her body as she leaned forward to more thoroughly kiss him, caught the floral scent of her dark hair.

And then he felt a shock to his system and felt the pain lessen and a euphoric sensation rush through him that ripped the breath from his lungs and left him shuddering as she pulled away.

“Commander,” She said quiet seriously, the hand in his hair moving to grip the back of his neck in a deeply possessive manner that had his stomach quivering “I should remind you… that I should be the only magical thing that tempts you. So be strong, don’t take that damned Lyruim.”

And he could not help but rather like the way she was talking to him.

~*~

“So, you were First to your clan?” Solas asked the drunk mage as he teetered and tottered on the edge of the battlement.

“Yep” Bruniik drawled, fiddling with a few odds and ends in his lap.

“And yet you left them?” Solas asked.

“I left my apprentice in charge,” Bruniik snapped “Lass has a lot of experience covering for my ass. And I told her that I probably wasn’t coming back for awhile.”

“And how does one such as you become First?” Solas said “Being drunk all the time.”

“Because I may be a drunken lout, a raging epic man whore and sometimes more interested in my own pleasure over the good of the whole, but I fucking protected my clan from anything that threatened them,” Bruniik snarled, suddenly angry “I am also the most powerful mage many clans have seen in centuries.”

“Oh, really?” Solas scoffed.

Bruniik was suddenly on his feet. The thing he was tinkering with suddenly in his hands. He saw that it was a cube with a rune etched into the side, Elven of origin. And then the cube was an orb of green light similar to the mark in the Inquisitor’s hand. And then he realized what the light and energies were radiating off the cube.

“You… made an instrument for measuring the Veil?” He asked.

“And here it is, made with scraps and charged with my own magic,” Bruniik snapped at him none too kindly “Care to see another trick?”

He pulled his arm back and snapped it forward. The cube went flying, higher than anyone of Bruniik’s slim build could ever thrown, and landed at the top of the front gates where the green light dimmed to a barely visible flicker.

“Now demons will think twice about attacking here,” Bruniik said before hoping down and walking away “Now if you are quite done trying to undermine me for being First of my clan and being Dalish, I’m going to go bother Bull for a bit. Maybe I’ll get laid or maybe we’ll go hunt down a dragon or something?”

He paused a few feet away before turning to meet his eyes with deadly seriousness.

“I would say, may the Dread Wolf never catch your scent but… he would do that by just sniffing your robes, right Fenny?”

And Bruniik left Solas to stare wide eyed and horrified at the strange man.


	52. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Sex toys, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, bondage, BDSM, multiple orgasms, long lasting sex.
> 
> You don't get between Ash and his sex, he'll do freaky shit then
> 
> I thought to myself that I was recently getting a lot of attention with these and thought 'Was there something I changed?' and then I realized that I changed the title chapters and probably encouraged more people to read this. SO! Hi new people! I'm NevaRYadL and I'm a little fanboy making queer ass fanfiction, I'm open to requests just throw them at chapter 3 (I'll be opening them to anon requests again here shortly). I hope you enjoy your stay in my smutty wonderland.

Strung up like a piece of meat, that was what he felt like. His arms tied behind his back, flat against the skin that was starting to sweat. His legs bent and tied together that way, parted wide with how Bull had tied his legs. For once his eyes were not blindfolded, but there was a bit in his mouth, keeping a steady stream of drool dripping down his chin.

He could see down his chest, seeing it rise and decompress with each breath. He could also see further down, all to way down to his soft manhood. With how the cords were tied around his body, they crisscrossed around the base of his soft prick, soft brown against pale grey. He was almost positive that the cords would make it harder to orgasm later. Now it just lifted the soft flesh up a bit, away from his body.

“You look good tied up like this,” Bull rumbled, sitting at the foot of the bed.

He shuddered, trying not to wiggle against the smooth cords binding him. Tied up good and tight he was, movement was possible but would likely rub his skin raw if he wriggled too much. He did not need to explain to his advisers why he was walking funnier than usual. Not to mention, moving too much unless told too was not the point of the game they played.

A big hand touched his thigh, making him jolt. Bull’s rough fingers rubbed along his skin, making it break out in goose bumps and rubbing the cords against the little bumps. He shuddered as his skin prickled with sensitivity, moaning around the bit between his teeth. Those rough knuckles rubbed along the lines, dips and grooves of the muscles along his thigh. Teasing, tantalizing, making him shudder, and making his body heat with the growing arousal in his gut.

He could see the skin on his chest flush, and the soft flesh of his prick darken and fill out blood. Another moan managed to slip out between his teeth and the bit, sounding so weak and breathy that he felt his face flush dark.

“I bet you love being like this,” Bull purred “All tied up and pretty like. No power and no control, just a means of pleasure. Just a thing to fuck senseless,”

He whined loudly around the gag, fighting every urge in his body not to move so that Bull’s hand would be rubbing a more appropriate spot. He was not in charge, not in here, and he had been ordered not to move. But he would be damned if the teasing was not going to kill him.

“Hmm, fucking you senseless sounds pretty damned good,” Bull rumbled.

Bull’s free hand moved to his arse, cupping the soft flesh, before digging his fingers in deep in a possessive grab.

“This ass right here? Mine,” Bull growled playfully.

He whined around the gag again, feeling his joints start to ache with the need to move. But he needed to obey, he needed to follow orders. His orders had been to remain silent, remember the watchword, and most importantly, remain still. If he did that, then they would get to the good parts sooner.

Bull’s hands moved, together, upwards. They swept upwards, across his stomach, to his pectorals. Bull’s blunt fingers found his nipples and tugged on them briskly, making his body spasm with jolts of sensitivity.

Just like that, just like that-

“Inquisitor!”

A low and irritated growl escaped Bull’s throat, and the big merc undid the bit in his mouth, quickly working the kinks out of his jaw before roaring

“WHAT?!”

“…never mind.” Came a weak little voice.

Bull’s face landed on his stomach, groaning into the skin. After a moment, Bull rumbled

“Mood dead?”

“Extremely.” He sighed.

He was untied and got a kiss and a knowing tired look from Bull. 

The Inquisition had recently consumed his time, being forced to stay up ridiculous hours in order to get troops moved, attack these people, build up power here, work with diplomats and fight with people that believed that a Qunari should not have been Inquisitor. And quite frankly, he was aching for some alone time with Bull, but it seemed that every attempt to do such a thing was interrupted and the mood killed.

He honestly did not think himself so sex addicted or so in the need of being relieved of command and dominated then when he was being deprived of such things. And the thought was frustrating and almost tear worthy. But he was sure that he would get a break.

…Hopefully.

~*~

Bull cornered him in the strange basement where the alcohol and the storage vault were. He was dragged, quite willingly though, out of sight and the door locked behind them. And then he was roughly pressed into a wall, Bull’s big hands holding his over his head and the big merc kissing him roughly, lips pressed together so tightly he thought he would taste blood soon. But he would be damned if it was not something he felt starved off and needed like air.

He was sure that Bull shared some part of his worry about being interrupted again, as the bigger creature rutted against him aggressively, and let him rut against him too, not bothering to ‘correct’ his behavior as they grinded helplessly against one another, feeling pleasure build even through their thick clothing. He could feel the solid mass in Bull’s trousers grind against his, trying not to think of badly both of them seemed to need this. Something to ‘pop their cork’ as Bull had put it once, just something to get them through until they actually had time to enjoy something more thorough.

The iron grip of Bull’s hands moved down to their trousers, trying to get them unbuckled-

Knock, knock

“Hey, why is this door locked?”

“GO THE FUCK AWAY!” He roared.

There was a long, terrified pause of sheer quietness… and then a pair of light feet scampering away as fast as they could.

And that left Bull and him to rearrange themselves as best they could before sulking out of the liquor room, grumbling about their sour luck.

~*~

Okay, this had to work, he thought to himself as he found Bull in the tavern.

He was desperate at this point. He was just so frustrated that he snapped at a diplomat and told them to ‘fuck ff’. Lucky for him the diplomat decided that he liked his ‘fire and enthusiasm’ and left with a beaming smile on his face. But it was a decider factor on how he would approach Bull for sex.

He grabbed Bull from the tavern, ignoring his questions and confused grunting, dragging him all the way to his quarters and shoving him in the door before slamming the door shut. And then he used the bolts that he had Ashshok help him install and slammed them shut, baring the door against anyone from the outside.

“Kadan?” Bull asked.

He grabbed the big merc’s arm and dragged him all the up to his bed and then shoved him onto it. Kneeling between the thick muscular legs hanging off the edge of the bed, he made quick work of Bull’s trousers, getting them open and fetch the man’s cock out of his breechcloth. Even soft Bull was impressive, but he was not looking for soft, and licked from tip to base.

“Woah, hold on,” Bull gruffed, grabbing onto his hair and stopping him “What’s gotten into you?”

He glared at Bull harshly enough that the big hands left his head.

“Bull?” He growled.

“….Y-yes, kadan?” Bull asked.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” He growled.

Bull, now that he was sufficiently scared enough, bent down to return his attentions elsewhere.

He lifted the mostly soft flesh, finding the thick foreskin between his teeth and tugging gently, letting it go before finding it again and pulling it a bit away from the head. He licked along the thick shaft, feeling the ridges glide along his tongue. They were soft at the moment, but the more he dragged his tongue along them, the harder he felt them get.

Bull’s big hands found his head again, but he felt Bull’s fingers brush along the base of his horns, brushing along the surface and sending jolts of sensitivity down his back. It seemed that Bull was finally in the mood, which was good, because no one was going to leave his quarters until he was satisfied.

He licked a few of his fingers and messaged the shaft as he took the head onto his tongue and lavished it with attention. He licked along the head, sliding it along the slit, sweeping along where the foreskin was retracting, faintly tasting sweat, grit and the slight bitterness as Bull’s arousal grew. He swept along the head again before sucking it into his mouth, savoring the feeling of hard solid flesh on his tongue.

Bull’s nails raked across his horn stumps, causing a deep shudder to rake his chest. His own erection was trapped inside his trousers, and felt that surprise that he had still in place, making him grinding his hips desperately, trying to stimulate himself. But that would come. He needed to get Bull in the mood first.

He took more into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the bottom of the ridges across the thick shaft as his jaw ached with the girth. Bull moaned deeply above him, still tormenting his horn stumps. He wondered how much he could take-

One of Bull’s hands grabbed him by the horn stump and yanked him up, pulling the flesh out of his mouth. Bull was giving him a positively hungry look.

“Come here.” Bull rumbled.

He shucked his clothing, shamelessly pulling his trousers down so that Bull could see that he was wearing his harness. That a positively perverse smile out of the big man, as he was tugged onto the bed and then to straddle Bull, wiping away at his mouth and rubbing along his jaw.

“Damn, didn’t realize,” Bull grinned, undoing the buckles at his hips “That you wanted to be fucked this bad, kadan.”

He felt his face flush but said nothing.

The buckles were undone and the material pushed away, letting his darkened erection flop free. Bull licked a few of his fingers and gave him a stroke, making him jolt and buck, and pulling a weak moan out of him. There was already precum dripping from the tip, something that Bull rubbed all along the sensitive head as his other hand went to the back of the harness to pull the toy out.

It took a few tugs and a few more strokes to his cock before his body relaxed enough, but Bull managed to start pulling out the toy. Feeling the metal pull free from his body, feeling the girth slide out and making his body stretch wide for it, and feeling it slide out… well he was surprised he did not release when the toy was finally pulled out and left him feeling quite empty.

“Oh, the big one?” Bull grinned, all perverse mischief in his good eye “So… you want it that badly?”

“Bull.” He begged gruffly.

That got him a good hard smack on the ass. And another as Bull leaned over to the nightstand by the bed to pull out the bottle of oil they kept there. And another as Bull pushed in two fingers inside of him, sending jolts up and down his back and pulling a desperate whine from him.

“Damn, you really want this,” Bull growled, easily pushing two oiled fingers in and out of him, making all sort of wet little noises to make him blush darkly “Look at the needy little mess you are.”

A third finger pushed in all too easy as well, stretching him wide and putting pressure in all the right spots. Rough fingers scrapped along his insides, rubbing them into submission and playing with the sensitivity. He was going to come too soon if Bull did not stop teasing him. Though he supposed it was alright, considering how he had planned to ‘ride the Bull’ until he could not walk or think straight. Because he knew he would not be able to otherwise if he did not.

“Damn, looks like you’re already for me.” Bull grinned.

Bull slicked himself up and then was pushing into him, filling him up in all the right ways. His toes dug into the sheets as he planted them on either side of Bull’s big torso, shuddering as he felt himself being stretched wide and being filled. The toy had nothing on Bull’s heat, the ridges, and the way that Bull’s big hands grabbed his hips and held on tightly.

Bull’s legs were bent behind his back, and he braced his hands on the big man’s kneecaps as he lifted himself up, letting the ridges slide out of him and create wonderful friction. And then he was letting himself drop, feeling the flesh spread him wide again and feeling those ridges push back into him. Wider and wider he was stretched until he made it all the way to the base.

He legs already felt weak, and he could feel his knees getting close to giving out on him. But he was nowhere near done with the big man, and lifted himself up and dropped himself down, filling himself up again. Up and down, up and down, the ridges and growing speed causing the most delightful friction and rubbing his insides all the right ways.

And this was just the beginning.

~*~

“Hey… is brother okay?” Mari asked, yanking on Ash’s door, showing Ashshok that it was clearly locked.

“Yeah, he might just be using those bolts I helped him put in.” Shok said.

“Oh… okay. I guess I’ll just tell Cassandra that he’s busy then,” Mari said “I hope he isn’t too busy, she seemed kinda mad.”

~*~

His knees had given out on him, as he thought, but Bull had been wound up so tight that he was not thrusting wildly up into him, slamming home with strength enough to ensure that he would not walk straight the next day. The friction was delightful, as well as the fullness as Bull slammed home inside of him.

A rough hand was rubbing his erection, the rough pad the head of his thumb scrubbing along the head of his cock, smearing precum all over the sensitive flesh. He sucked in air through his teeth as he was edged closer and closer to the edge. He squeezed and stroked his shaft, pleasuring himself as he tried to get himself closer and closer to release, and to see the hungry look in Bull’s eyes as he pleasured himself.

“That’s right, stroke yourself kadan.” Bull grunted.

He mewled loudly, too close to think straight.

Bull slammed into him and a weak gasp left him. He felt that tight ball in his pelvis snap and felt his release hit Bull’s fingers, seeing it drip all over Bull’s fingers and his own as pleasure swept through his body and robbed him of breath.

But he kept thrusting his hips down, encouraging Bull to keep going. He needed to keep going. Keep thrusting into him even as sensitivity made him shudder and whine as Bull kept tormenting his cock. But he was soon feeling it again and was thrusting his arse back down into Bull’s lap to feel the ridges tormenting him and feeling the fullness stretch him wide open.

“Yes, yes” He panted.

The hand on his still moved to his arse, giving it a hard smack and encouraging his bouncing. It seemed that Bull was just as eager to continue as he was.

~*~

Cassandra rattled Ashkost’s door, growling as it proved to continue to resist opening.

“Hey, Lady Seeker,” Shok grinned as he walked up to Cassandra “What do you need my brother for?”

“We require his presence in the war room.” Cassandra grumbled.

“You might want to wait until he’s done with Bull,” Shok grinned “Ash look really fucking determined to get dicked.”

To say that Cassandra turned red would have been an understatement to the color she did turn.

~*~

His arms were tied behind his back, a blindfold around his eyes, and his legs forced apart as Bull thrusted into him from behind. His arse was sore and sensitive to the touch from all the times that he got spanked, but Bull’s fingers kept digging into sore skin and he loved it.

He cried out into the sheets as Bull kept thrusting into again and again, rubbing his over sensitive insides into submission. He felt the tip of his cock brush the wet spot he had already made along the sheets each time that Bull thrusted into him forcibly. He felt his sweet spot getting nailed and felt his body hum with pleasure.

“Like you’ve gone into heat, Kadan,” Bull growled playfully above him somewhere “Just like a bitch.”

The taunting just made him hotter, thrusting his arse back against Bull. The hands on him dug in deeper into the sore muscle and snapped his hips forward so hard he felt a jolt of pleasurable pain rip through him. Another weak cry escaped his mouth and he buried his face into the soaked sheets.

His body was winding up for it again, feeling the edge get closer and closer. Just a bit more, just a bit more, just a bit more-

He almost wailed into the sheets as he released again, feeling his entire body shudder as Bull kept thrusting into him.

~*~

“Face it, girly,” Shok grinned from the throne, playing cards with a bored Mari and a bored Varric “It’s been over an hour. They still ain’t done.”

“ASHKOST ADAAR! GET OUT HERE!” Cassandra bellowed.

“Hey Varric, twenty silver that she breaks something and has to visit the healer.” Ashshok grinned.

“A gold piece that she manages to break down the door.” Varric grinned.

“Twenty gold that the diplomat is going to hang around until Ash is finished and there’s going to be an awkward conversation about his limp.” Mari grinned.

“You’re both fucking on.” Varric laughed.

~*~

“You okay?” Bull rumbled, rubbing into his back, kneading all the knots out of it.

“Yeaahh,” He managed between his pants “Izzz all gooud.”

Bull laughed here, easing him onto his back, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re not, kadan,” Bull chuckled “You sound like you have your brain fucked out of you.”

He huffed at the big man, lifting his arms to wrap around Bull’s neck and pull him down until they were snuggling, sweat sticky skin stick to sweat sticky skin. Bull’s lips pressed tender kisses to his hicky covered neck, before moving down to kiss right above his still hammering heart.

“Damn… that was… something.” Bull rumbled.

Big hands rubbed along his sides, moving down to message his sore hips.

“But… for both our health… let’s not make a habit out of it, mmkay kadan?” Bull said sweetly.

He was too tired and too comfortable to say anything, so he just held Bull’s head tenderly and let the big man message all the soreness out of his body and let the pleasure high rot his brain for a bit.

BANG! BANG!

“….oh for fuck’s sake.” Bull groaned.

“No… ignore it.” He said.

BANG! BANG!

“You sure?”

“Yeah… I am too comfortable to move.” He sighed.

BANG! BANG!

~*~

In the morning he had a very awkward conversation with a lord that continuously eyed him as he heavily limped around Skyhold with him and avoided sitting down. He pretended not to see Varric and Shok hand Mari twenty gold pieces, and tried not to flinch to hard when Cassandra chewed him out for ‘ignoring his duties for personal pleasure’. 

But when he went to bed, he found a smiling Bull and a very tender message and did not think too bad about the day.


	53. No Pairings-(Major Inquisition Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major Inquisition Spoilers
> 
> And here it is, finally all tided up and done: Ashmaaras' companion thingy. I hope you guys enjoy it!

### Companions’s Name: Ashmaaras

Race, Class, & Specialization: Qunari, Mage, Saarebas (a unique skill tree to Ashmaaras alone, skills include explosive area effects as well as mage armors and buffs that increase damage but decrease defense for X amount of time and only unlocked after her personal quest.)

Varric’s Nickname for them: Princess

Default Tarot Card: Page of Wands, upright. Ashmaaras is shown holding her staff and looking upwards at the sky, smiling.

How they are recruited:

The Former Saarebas: The Inquisitor receives a note that a Qunari mage has been arrested inside Redcliffe village with the villagers asking the Inquisitor for their help, and that her agents are waiting for the Inquisitor to pass judgment on them. Going to Redcliffe, they find the Qunari with her hands tied and sitting on the ground just outside the tavern, looking like she got roughed up a bit in her capture. To her sides is two human males waiting for the Inquisitor. Ambient dialogue between the three involves rather seething and cutting comments on the Qunari's part towards the men.

The Inquisitor can ask why she was arrested, and a few townspeople will admit that they were overly suspiciously of her being a Qunari and a mage. If pressed, they will admit that they captured her solely on those charges. The Inquisitor can reprehend them for doing such a thing, gaining Slight Approval from Sera, Iron-Bull, Solas and Blackwall.

The Inquisitor can decide to have the Qunari Mage sent directly to jail, netting Great Disapproval from Solas, Iron-Bull, and Cole and taking her permanently out of the game. If she was sent to jail, the Inquisitor will later receive a note that the mage broke out of jail, killing 26 people in the process before running away and losing track of all spies. The Inquisitor can also demand that she be set free and released, getting moderate Approval from Sera, Solas, Iron-Bull and Blackwall.

If she is released, the Qunari immediately demands that the humans return that which they stole from her. The Inquisitor asks what it is that they stole and all the Qunari will say is an article of clothing that they tore off her person. The Inquisitor can refuse to demand it back and the Qunari will lash out, killing the two people before running off to never be seen or heard from again, netting the same Disapproval as before for letting her get taken to jail. Or the Inquisitor can demand it back, and the people that captured her will eventually turn up a leather chest piece that appears molded for a woman’s chest, to which the Qunari will snatch away and hold close, sniffling miserably.

If she has not been turned away at this point, the Inquisitor can speak with her, asking her is she’s alright, what her name is, and if she did anything wrong. If she’s asked if she’s alright, you gain Slight Approval with Solas and Iron-Bull, and she will tell you that she got knocked around a bit, but she’s alright. If she’s asked her name, you gain Slight Approval from Cassandra and Sera, and she will miserably tell you it’s Ashmaaras. If Iron-Bull is present, he will tell the Inquisitor that her name means ‘To seek Nothing’ to which she explains that’s her name and brushes off the subject. If she’s asked if she’s done anything wrong, the Inquisitor gains Slight Disapproval from Solas and Sera, and she will insist that she was just trying to trade a few things to pass onto the next town when the people attacked her.

The Inquisitor can ask what she plans to do next, to which the Qunari sighs and says that she does not know. She was honestly just trying to get by, but traveling through human bound lands had made that next to impossible. If Cassandra, Blackwall or Vivienne is in the group, they can suggest that she join the Inquisitor for her own safety, with Cassandra/Vivienne suggesting that she join so that she can be watched. If Solas, Sera or Iron-Bull is in the group, they can suggest she join the Inquisition because they will look out for her. If Dorian, Varric or Cole are in the group, they will suggest that she join because she will be cared for and that she will fit right in with all the other misfits.

The Inquisitor can offer to let her join, or tell her otherwise. If told otherwise, she will leave with a sneer, and net moderate Disapproval from Sera, Iron-Bull, Blackwall and Cole. If she is offered a place in the Inquisition, you net Great Approval from Sera, Solas and Iron-Bull, Approval from Cole, and Slight Disapproval from Cassandra and Vivienne.

Before the scene ends the Qunari, if not asked before, will introduce herself as Ashmaaras and ask for a moment. The scene fades to black and she returns though her appearance has been altered slightly. Before she was flat chested, now she appears to have gained breasts underneath her robes. If asked, she will brush it off and a selection screen for the companions pops up.

Where they are in Skyhold: In Haven she can be found by the main gates next to the merchant(nearby Cole despite her early aversion to him)/In Skyhold she can be found in the garden, sitting in the shade.

Things they Generally Approve of: Helping mages, helping non-human people, accepting of people’s choices, kind and caring answers, lying if it means preventing a harmful truth from getting out.

Things they Generally Disapprove of: Siding with the Templers, putting humans above the other races, forcing people to conform to the Inquisitor’s opinions, blunt and hurtful words.

Mages, Templers, Other?: She Greatly Approves of the Mages being recruited as free allies, and has no opinion on the Templers being merged into the Inquisition. She Greatly Disapproves and then Disapproves again of the Templers being recruited and the Mages being conscripted.

Friends in the Inquisition: Ashmaaras is friends with Dorian, Solas and Varric, and after awhile, she becomes close friends with Cole as well.

Romanceable?: Ashmaaras is romance-able by all genders and races. However, male Qunari Inquisitors will find net only half romance approval from her, and her romance is a chaste-mance strictly, which will be explained later on.

Small side mission: Ashmaaras needs a few supplies that can be turned into use for the Inquisition. Hunting each one down causes a fight with the bandits trying to make off with them, but will net Approval from her for each one of the five supply caches that the Inquisitor finds.

* * *

### Companion quest

Ashmaaras’ past has returned to claim her. When her approval is high enough, when the Inquisitor goes to speak with her, Qunari will burst through the front gates. A cut scene plays where the Mages/Templers, and then Cullen troops and Leliana’s scouts managed to kill them all save one, which the Inquisitor can interrogate. All options lead to the dying Qunari to admitting that they were hunting a rogue Saarebas, as they had already captured ‘his’ siblings. Ashmaaras will then come by and crush the man’s head with a spell.

The Inquisitor can ask her questions here. If asked about a ‘rogue Saarebas’ then she will admit that she was once part of the Qun, masked, chained and even had her mouth stitched shut a few times. If asked about her siblings, she will admit that she has two older twin brothers, a warrior and a rogue. If asked about ‘his’ then Ashmaaras will sullenly admit that she’s Aqun-Athlok. If the Inquisitor has had drinks with the Chargers before, then they will know what that means, if not she will explain that she is living as a different gender then what she was born as, and will explain much more later if the Inquisitor helps. 

If asked why the Qunari are hunting her down, she will admit that she was underneath the Qun and living as a Saarebas until she met her new Arvaarad which she later found out was her brother. And she found out too late that they were brain washing him into being the perfect Arvaarad and he had a mental break down, killing quite a few people before taking her and running. She admits that she thought that the surviving Qunari thought that her brothers and herself was dead. 

The Inquisitor can agree to help, or not agree. If the Inquisitor refuses to help, then Ashmaaras calls them some rather colorful names before leaving, never returning. Later the Inquisitor will receive a note where Leliana’s spies had stumbled onto a mass of Qunari corpses. Leliana suspects that Ashmaaras was successful in freeing her brothers.

If the Inquisitor agrees to help, they pick their group with Ashmaaras locked in, and they reappear in a deserted set of ruins in the Hinterlands. A group of Qunari will be there. If the Inquisitor is human, elf or Dwarf, they will demand to know how they are, and even after they say they are the Inquisitor, they will still be talked to harshly. If the Inquisitor is a Qunari, then they will ask if they Tal-Vashoth or Vashoth. If the Inquisitor responds Tal-Vashoth, then they will be talked to harshly like non-Qunari Inquisitors. If the Inquisitor responds Vashoth, then they will speak more calmly and kindly.

Here, Ashmaaras will make herself known and the Qunari will become hostile. She will demand that her brothers be let go. The Qunari will sneer and then present to rather large Qunari males, one taller and the other more muscular, one wearing loose clothing and dreadlocks and the other having long hair. Ashmaaras will call the two ‘Shok’ and ‘Ash’ but will be interrupted by the supposed leader of the Qunari. He will offer the Inquisitor a deal. If they back off now, they don’t need to fight and they leave Ashmaaras alone, but they get the brothers. Ashmaaras will interrupted and say that the Inquisitor would never choose such a thing, or at least, hoping that they would not. 

**Option 1** : Getting the Qunari to back off. 

The Inquisitor accepts the deal, and the brothers are about to be taken away. But Ashmaaras will violently lash out, killing several of them before rushing to her brothers and freeing them. A fight breaks out and the Inquisitor and remaining two party members will be forced to fight the Qunari. When the fight is over, Ashmaaras storms over and demands to know why the Inquisitor accepted the deal, auto netting Great Disapproval from her. The Inquisitor can say that they did not want a fight, netting Disapproval from her yet again, say that they had hoped to get the brothers back another way, netting Slight Disapproval from her.

She will refuse to talk to the Inquisitor until the return back to Skyhold. Once there she will say that she is still angry at the Inquisitor. But she did manage to save her brothers, and all on her own, just like the majority of her life seemed like. The Inquisitor can apologize, netting Approval from her, or they can tell her to get over it, netting Great Disapproval from her and even causing her to leave the Inquisition at that point if they were already missing approval from her before.

 **Option 2** : Fighting the Qunari. 

The Inquisitor can pick a fight with the Qunari instead. Ashmaaras will thank the Inquisitor and rush to free her brothers, who will join the fight against a dozen Qunari warriors. Once the fight is won, Ashmaaras will rush the Inquisitor and hug them, thanking them sincerely about helping her. This will net Great Approval from her. She will then introduce her brothers, Ashshok and Ashmaaras. If Bull is in the party, he will chuckle at the naming scheme and point out ‘To seek Chaos’ and ‘To seek Peace’.

Here Ashmaaras asks if the Inquisitor can recruit her brothers as well, they will be recruited as agents with Ashshok helping Leliana and Ashmaaras helping Cullen, reducing War-table times by 5% respectively. The Inquisitor can accept, gaining the brothers as agent, or refuse, getting Slight Disapproval from Ashmaaras, but since the brothers and herself are no longer being hunting she will not be too upset.

When you return to Skyhold, Ashmaaras will thank you again, as well as open dialogue to ask her about her brothers, time in the Qun and her being Aqun-Athlok. Each netting their own Approval and Disapproval for their responses.

Tarot card change  
• **Option 1(The Star-Reversed)** : Ashmaaras is depicted turned upside down, tears streaming down her face.  
• **Option 2(Three of Cups)** : Ashmaaras is shown holding up a cup with two other arms holding up cups of their own.

* * *

### Personality/Reflections

 **Cole’s reflection on their thoughts** : 

“Will they know? Will they guess? Does the chest piece work? Will I have to run and hide again? I’m… so tired…”

 **Comment(s) on Mages** : 

“Mages shouldn’t be locked up because of a ‘Maker Given gift’ It’s like being upset that someone is born with green eyes in a world of brown eyes. It’s… ridiculous!”

“You would not believe the abuses I heard about Circle Mages. Physical, emotional, sexual… Please tell me that we’re not going to hurt mages? Please!”

 **Comment(s) on Templers** :

“Can’t say I really like Templers. Just bullies that get to wear fancy armor and get paid”

“I don’t like Templers… they hurt people”

 **When looking for something** : 

“Inquisitor, something over there”

“Something over there of note”

 **When finding a campsite** :

“(breath of relief) A place to make camp, finally”

“Inquisitor look, a place to set up camp!”

 **When the Inquisitor Falls** :

“Inquisitor! Hold on until I get to you!”

(Romanced) No! Please don’t be dead! Please don’t be dead!

 **hen they are low on Health** :

“Ow, Ow, Ow!”

“I need a potion!”

 **When they see a Dragon** :

“Oh! Oh… are we really going to fight it?”

“...O-oh dear, a dragon”

 **When during their small side quest** :

“Look, the supplies I mentioned and… bandits”

“The supplies and… more bandits”

“Bandits… suck on my fireballs!”

* * *

### Greetings

 **Default saying** :

(Hostile: -50 to -5)  
Yes, Inquisitor?

(Neutral-Warm Approval: -5 to 34)  
Hello, Inquisitor. How many I help you?

(Warm-High Approval: 35 to 75)  
Hey friend, how are you?

(Romanced)  
Hey sweetheart

Friendship Greeting?: Hello my friend, how are you?

* * *

### Leaving the Inquisition

“…I should have known that this would have happened”

Ashmaaras will leave the Inquisition is they are opposed to mage rights and freedoms, as well as being overly blunt and cruel. She will sullenly leave the Inquisition and cause no havoc or chaos on her way out.

Ambient dialogue in the Exalted Plains and Emerald Graves suggest that she is fighting off Templers and bandits from Dalish elves and refugee mages, ushering them to safe havens. He fate remains unknown otherwise.

* * *

### Travel Banter with Canon Companions

Iron-Bull: So Mari  
Ashmaaras: Are you refereeing to me?  
Iron-Bull: Yeah. Wanted to ask you something!  
Ashmaaras: Okay?  
Iron-Bull: I know this guy, and he wants to talk to you  
Ashmaaras: …oh  
Iron-Bull: Don’t sound like that! He’s a great guy, I promise  
Ashmaaras: *heavy sigh*

Ashmaaras: Dorian, when we get back, I have that book of yours that I finished  
Dorian: Ah, and how did you like it?  
Ashmaaras: I think it was very well written, if some things were a bit… ridiculous. And I adored the main character!  
Dorian: I knew you would like it. You know, another book is supposedly coming out in a few months…  
Ashmaaras: And I would more than happy to gush over it with you  
(if present)  
Varric: It’s a cute conversation… until you realize that you realize their talking about smutty books  
Ashmaaras/Dorian: Varric!

Varric: You know Mari, not many female Qunari out there  
Ashmaaras: Many just have jobs in shops or at home, or they are mercenaries and you can hardly tell the difference between them and then men.  
Varric: More referring to not many like you who are all pretty and wear dresses and still manage to scare the shit out of everyone by throwing lightning  
Ashmaaras: Did you just call me pretty?  
Varric: *chuckles* Maybe  
Ashmaaras: *giggles*

Solas: Ashmaaras, I’ve noticed that your magic is rather… raw  
Ashmaaras: Raw?  
Solas: Untamed, I shall say  
Ashmaaras: Ah, I had no formal teacher, so everything is a bit… rough around the edges  
Solas: I am not judging you, just a simple observation. Having such chaotic magic, I assume, could be beneficial on battlefields. Indeed, I could see you winning wars on your own.  
Ashmaaras: But…  
Solas: I also imagine that it could be hard to control for more delicate matters, such as lighting a torch or a fireplace  
Ashmaaras: That is true, but I’m working on controlling it. It no longer blows up in my face like every spell used to do  
Solas: And if you ever need any help, I am here

Ashmaaras: Iron-Bull?  
Iron-Bull: Yeah?  
Ashmaaras: Ever since you’ve started calling me Mari, almost everyone else does  
Iron-Bull: What? It’s a cute nickname  
Ashmaaras: It is and… I just wanted to thank you. It is a cute nickname  
Iron-Bull: I knew that you’d like it!

Sera: You’re pretty Mari  
Ashmaaras: I.. uh… thank you, Sera  
Sera: I bet you’re pretty all over  
Ashmaaras: I’m sorry Sera, but I’m not your type  
Sera: Who says that?  
Ashmaaras: I say that, to save you the trouble. So please Sera, I’m not your type

Cassandra: Ashmaaras, you requested a few different herbs from the healer…  
Ashmaaras: Nothing that will cause any harm. It’s more for personal health then anything  
Cassandra: Personal health?  
Ashmaaras: Feminine matters, Cassandra, unless you wish to continue on in front of the others?  
Cassandra: No… I’m sorry Ashmaaras

Vivienne: Ashmaaras I noticed that you were looking at drawings of dresses  
Ashmaaras: Ah… yes. I’ve been making some gold and I thought I would buy a handmade dress when I had enough  
Vivienne: You could just buy an already made dress for cheaper  
Ashmaaras: I wouldn’t fit in a dress made for a slender human, I would need it made for my thicker frame  
Vivienne: My dear, if you need a seamstress, do not hesitate to ask me  
Ashmaaras: Oh, thank you Madam

Cole: Ashmaaras?  
Ashmaaras: Uh… y-yes, Cole?  
Cole: You are thinking of a pirate and thunder… but the thoughts aren’t the same, but they are. Disjointed and fractured… confusing even.  
Ashmaaras: Oh, yes. A trick I was taught by another apostate. Jumbled thoughts so that it makes it harder for demons to find you and posses you  
Cole: Do you think me a demon?  
Ashmaaras: N-No, I don’t just… odd and unknown. I’m not scared just… I have been taught a lot of bad things in my life is all. I’m sorry Cole

* * *

### The Fade

How they react: “Be weary Inquisitor, guard your thoughts and your mind. If you do not guard yourself, demons will offer you your deepest and darkest desire”

Their Tombstone: Ashmaaras: The Past

What the Fears look like: Massive Qunari in Vitaar and distorted faces

What the Nightmare says: 

Nightmare: “You fear going back to that time, that time of hate and pain. But it would be so easy to send you back there, you know? Tell everyone who you really are underneath all this charm of yours. I know what will break you and I will enjoy torturing you with it for all of eternity.”

Ashmaaras: “I’ll fucking kick your nasty tentacle ass, demon”

Their reflection about the Fade: She does not like being there, and is terrified out of her mind almost as much as Cole is if brought along. She remains composed but her voice is tight and each time demons attacks she let out surprised screams.

Hawke or Warden: She likes Hawke, especially with all the stories Varric has told her of them and hates seeing them left behind to die. The Warden she does not really fuss over unless it’s Alistair, but even then she just mourns his passing.

The Wardens’ Fate:

Exile or Allies?: She only gains Slight Approval for recruiting them as Allies and only Slight Disapproval for exiling them, as she sees the benefit of recruiting them as allies, but finds that their mistakes are over all rather terrible and would not mind seeing them go

* * *

### The Ball

How they feel: Ashmaaras is absolutely distressed that she does not get to wear a lovely dress to the ball, saying that she rather despises the color red. She will often tell the Inquisitor how she wishes for a blue dress.

Where they linger: Ashmaaras will linger inside, among groups of nobles.

Are they good at the Game?: She kills it. She has an eye for reading people from head to toe, able to exploit even tiny details that others would miss. Dialogue heard as the Inquisitor hovers nearby shows this as she plays the Game well, without flinching and making nobles squirm.

What people say about them:

“Have you seen that Qunari woman that the Inquisitor brought with them?”  
“Such sophistication and grace, such wit and charm! Nothing like her heathen brothers!”

“That Qunari woman that the Inquisition has brought”  
“Goodness! What a fine player of the game! She had already made three lords cry and two sign support to the Inquisition”  
“Marvelous!”

“I did not think that Qunari women could be… like that one that the Inquisitor brought”  
“The model of grace, sophistication, mannerism and one of the best players of the Game anyone has yet to see?”  
“To actually look beautiful, I mean”

 **Gaspard, Briala, or Celene?** : She Disapproves of Gaspard being made Emperor, and Slightly Disapproves of Briala being put in charge. She Approves of Celene living and remaining Empress, and Slightly Disapproves of Briala and Celene getting back together. She Greatly Approves of everyone living through the night.

* * *

### Temple of Mythal

Rituals or Hole?: Rituals  
Agree with the Elves’ bargain?: Agree  
Morrigan or Inquisitor for the Well?: She Approves of the Inquisitor drinking from the well if they are her friend, or if any plus Approval is had, and will Slightly Disapprove if Morrigan drinks. If any negative Approval is had, or the Qunari were bargained with in her personal quest, then she was Disapprove of the Inquisitor drinking and will instead Approve of Morrigan drinking more out of spite than anything else.

* * *

### Comments on Canon Romance

Cassandra: “I hear Lady Cassandra and you have become quite the pair recently. She really is a softie romantic underneath all that armor, isn’t she? *giggles*”

Dorian: “So you and Master Dorian? You two make a cute couple *giggles* But, seriously, please keep him happy, Inquisitor, because you both deserve it”

Sera: “Sera, Inquisitor? Well, maybe she will stop hounding after my heels like a bitch in heat… I-I mean no disrespect! Just that her flirting is quite aggressive and I am glad to hear your happy!”

Iron Bull: “Iron-Bull and you, I hear? Inquisitor! How do you not limp? Qunari are large and the rumors I hear… you are a strong person, my dear Inquisitor!”

Josephine: “Ambassador Josephine and you are our newest thing, I hear. I was wondering why an exceptionally radiant smile was on her face lately, and yours too *giggle*”

Cullen: “From the rumors I hear, dear Inquisitor, you are now being wooed by our dear Commander *giggle* I never knew you liked men in shining armor”

Blackwall: “Blackwall? My, he certainly is a manly man, isn’t he? All hair and muscles and duty and honor. Have fun with that one *chuckles*”

Solas: “So, you and Solas? He certainly has this strange charm about him, doesn’t he? I hope he makes you happy, Inquisitor”

* * *

### Romance

Sexual/Racial preference: Dwarves, Elves and Humans will gain normal romantic approval while Qunari Inquisitors will only gain half, and females will gain more approval then men, but her romance is open to all. Her romance is however, strictly a chaste-mance, and a player that tries to force otherwise will not only lock themselves out of a romance with her, but can also loose massive amounts of Approval.

Nickname for PC: Sweetheart

Romance only mission: 

A Dress for a Saarebas: When approval is high enough, and the Inquisitor has already started a romance with her, they can talk to her and have her tell them how she would love a lovely blue dress to wear, if only around Skyhold. The quest will appear to talk to Leliana or Vivienne about acquiring a dress for Ashmaaras.

Leliana will not agree, saying that she has much work to do. However she will suggest some with blue, perhaps lace and pearls, maybe sapphires. Layered and ruffled. She trails off before she gets too distracted with the thought before turning the Inquisitor towards Vivienne.

Approaching Vivienne, the Inquisitor can ask her about a dress for Ashmaaras. Vivienne will suggest bringing her along, as buying a normal dress would be out of the question with Ashmaaras’ frame. If the Inquisitor talked with Leliana, they can also bring up her suggestions. Vivienne will suggest some more daring cuts and more elegant and simple designs, but ultimately leaves the choice up to Ashmaaras.

The quest then has the Inquisitor gather Vivienne and Ashmaaras and take them to Val Royeaux to a seamstress that Vivienne recommends. However, before they enter, Ashmaaras hesitates. The Inquisitor can insist that she come in, gaining Slight Disapproval from Ashmaaras, or ask her what is wrong. No matter what, Vivienne asks to know what is wrong. If the Inquisitor has asked at one point and knows that she is Aqun-Athlok, they can mention if that is what is wrong. If they had not, Ashmaaras will stand there, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassedly, will explain her problem to Vivienne and the Inquisitor.

Either way, the point is that Ashmaaras is terrified of taking clothing off in front of strangers, and even then, she does not know if the seamstress will be forgiving of someone who is Qunari, a mage, and finally not truly a woman.

A romance option appears to quickly stress that Ashmaaras is indeed a true woman, getting romance approval and Approval from her. The Inquisitor can also ask if Vivienne knows if the seamstress will be willing to work with them, completely give up right then and there, or suggest a different shop. If Vivienne is asked, she will be more or less lost for words, not knowing that since they do not chat about their clients. If the Inquisitor gives up, the group immediately moves on to the next part of the quest, as well as if the Inquisitor suggests moving on.

Regardless, the scene fades to black and the Inquisitor and Ashmaaras as seen walking along the lines of shops. Ashmaaras is clearly distressed and sullen. The Inquisitor can try and cheer her up, or tell her to pick up. The first will earn romance approval from her, the second will lose it.

If the Inquisitor has overall been kind and understanding so far, the scene moves to where Ashmaaras pauses in front of a shop. If the Inquisitor looks inside, they see a masked Orlesian woman as well as a few dresses on display. The Inquisitor will ask if something catches her eye, to which Ashmaaras will say ‘Yes’ with a smile before motioning for the Inquisitor to join her inside. Inside the shopkeeper will greet them, noticing and paying respect for the Inquisitor, asking if there is anything they can do. Ashmaaras will point out that she would like one of their dresses, asking to get it adjusted as well. The shopkeeper will agree, leaving the Inquisitor to ask Ashmaaras why this store in any tone they want without consequence. Ashmaaras will explain that she is an excellent reader of people, and that the shopkeeper is like her. The quest ends with the scene fading to black and Ashmaaras smiling.

If the Inquisitor has been rude and disapproving to that point, a scene will appear where Ashmaaras will angrily confront the Inquisitor. If the Inquisitor had to that point had high Approval and high romance approval, she will be exceptionally angry with the Inquisitor and demand answers. The Inquisitor can cover their arse and apologize, leading Ashmaaras to apologize her outburst before sighing and suggesting them go home, taking the group back to Skyhold. The Inquisitor can tell her to suck it up. If the Inquisitor has had high Approval both with Approval and romance, she will be furious and call off the relationship, storming off. If the Inquisitor has had low Approval anyway, she will have quite a few color words for the Inquisitor before running off. Returning to Skyhold reveals that she has left the Inquisition for good.

If the date went well, Ashmaaras will commit to a committed relationship with the Inquisitor and will sometimes be seen wearing the dress that came out of the date.

Dialog to being asked for a kiss: 

An option appears for a committed romanced Ashmaaras to ‘Ask for a Kiss’. The Inquisitor will ask for a kiss and Ashmaaras will shyly agree. A scene will play, for females Ashmaaras will take their hands, smiling at them before leaning forward to kiss them sweetly, pulling back with a dreamy smile on her face. For males she will place her arms around their neck, leaning down for Dwarves, Elves and Humans, before kissing them sweetly, pulling back with a dreamy smile on her face.

Halamshiral dialog: 

Ashmaaras: “This outfit is so… plain and ugly… how do you stand it sweetheart”  
Inquisitor(top option): “They are rather plain, aren’t they?”  
Ashmaaras: “I know… I wish I had a dress to look pretty in. Blue with ribbons and lace…”  
Inquisitor(second option): “And yet you still look radiant in it”  
Ashmaaras: “…Really? My, you are being sweet today”  
Inquisitor(third option): “Everyone had to know that we were together”  
Ashmaaras: “But couldn’t we have come up with a better system then matching outfits? Why not color scheme? Design scheme? Anything? *sighs heavily*”

Inquisitor: “Have you heard anything useful?”  
Ashmaaras: “Some commotion in the servant’s quarters, and a few plots that might actually happen, but nothing completely true. For now, sweetheart, keep an eye out and your ears sharp”

Being asked to dance during mission:

Inquisitor: “Would you like to dance?”  
Ashmaaras: “I would love too, even in this hideous suit. But we really should deal with this assassination attempt on the Empress’ life first, sweetheart”

Asking to dance post-mission:

Ashmaaras: “I know you asked earlier/You have yet to ask it but… Would you be so kind, as to accept a dance with me, my Lord/Lady Inquisitor?”  
Inquisitor(option one): I would love too, Ashmaaras  
-The two walk towards the ballroom and the scene fades to black  
Inquisitor(option two): Not now, Ashmaaras. It’s been a long night.  
Ashmaaras: (giggling) It has, hasn’t it?  
-Ashmaaras leans against the railing next to the Inquisitor, scene fades  
Inquisitor(third option): Hmm...I’m not confident in my dancing skills  
Ashmaaras: I could teach you! I even promise not to step on your toes  
-Ashmaaras takes the Inquisitor and starts slow dancing with the Inquisitor on the balcony.

Romance banter (what others say about it):

Iron-Bull: So, Mari… the boss?  
Ashmaaras: …Yes?  
Iron-Bull: Ha! How’d that happen?  
Ashmaaras: The Inquisitor is sweet and kind, and they are accepting of me  
Iron-Bull: I bet they would, hate to see someone on the other end of your anger

Vivienne: Inquisitor, if you are to continue your relationship with the Ashmaaras, I must be the one that you come to buy her presents. The dear would never tell you anything else otherwise  
Ashmaaras: Lady Vivienne!  
Inquisitor (option one): Ashmaaras, I would love to pamper you  
Ashmaaras: But I…*sighs*  
Inquisitor (option two): Really? Is there anything in particular I can buy to put a girlish blush to her cheeks?  
Vivienne: I know of several things, my dear  
Ashmaaras: *tired groan*

Ashmaaras: Dorian… there has been a particular number of books appearing in my room  
Dorian: Hmm?  
Ashmaaras: I know it is you. But why all these terrible romance novels?  
Dorian: Oh… nothing but to inspire the mood  
Ashmaaras: Dorian! Most of these are terrible, terrible smut!  
Dorian: And it doesn’t help?  
Ashmaaras: *loud groan*

Sera: *long and loud groan* Mari, you and Quizzy?  
Ashmaaras: Yes, Sera  
Sera: But I wanted to get into your breeches!  
Ashmaaras: Sera, not even the Inquisitor is getting into my breeches  
Sera: So-!  
Ashmaaras: Sera! I don’t like sex! Any form, any which way, with any person!  
Sera: That’s boring  
Ashmaaras: *tired sigh*

Varric: So the stunning former Saarebas finds companionship in the Herald of Andraste…  
Ashmaaras: Varric, are you putting me in one of your books?  
Varric: Perhaps, though I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do you justice  
Ashmaaras: *sighs* As long as there is no smut involving me, I don’t care  
Varric: Please, I can barely write you with your clothes on, let along off. You’re safe Princess.

What Cole says about companion to PC:

Cole: “So scared that they’ll leave me, terrified. I’ll lose more people important to me. Missing pieces of the puzzle, broken, lost, and worthless. Gentle kisses and hand holding, the smell of battle still on their skin, the calluses on their bare hands is a gentle roughness against my own, the way that their eyes shine when they smile is the best. And… you’re blocking me now”  
Ashmaaras: Cole, you are my friend and I realize what you’re doing, but please stop.  
Inquisitor(option one): Hiding something?  
Ashmaaras: I don’t want you to worry about my worries, sweetheart.  
Inquisitor(option two): You won’t lose me, Ashmaaras  
Ashmaaras: I… thank you, sweetheart  
Inquisitor(option three): At least it’s nothing dirty, right?  
Ashmaaras: That’s what you got out of it? Goof!

Who is concerned about the relationship?:

Sera is not concerned so much as she is jealous, and makes remarks about wanting in Ashmaaras’ breeches.

Cassandra is concerned about the Inquisitor getting involved with both a Tal-Vashoth and a former Saarebas

Cole is worried that the Inquisitor is going to hurt Ashmaaras more, but will pull back his concern once they commit

Who supports the relationship?:

Iron-Bull is all for it, believing that the Inquisitor will be good for Mari, especially with the shit she has been through.

Dorian also approves, if only to tease Ashmaaras more about it by slipping bad romance novels into her room. But he is all for her happiness and the happiness of the Inquisitor

Cole will also approve once the relationship is committed, as ‘the hurt is healing’ in her.

Who had a bet running on it?:

If the Inquisitor flirted with Ashmaaras at every chance, Bull and Dorian have bets on it. If the Inquisitor only flirted at key moments, then Dorian and Varric have bets on it.

Banter(between NPCs):

“Have you heard? That Qunari Ashmaaras and the Inquisitor!”  
“How lucky, Mari is a cutie”

“So, Ashmaaras and the Inquisitor…”  
“That Ashmaaras is terrifying and I will always wonder how the Inquisitor saw past that”

“That oxman and the Inquisitor…”  
“Shut it! Either Mari or the Inquisitor hear that and they’ll throttle you”

Flirt options:

The first option is when you recruit her, telling that they hope that the humans had not rough up a pretty girl such as her too much. A few options to flirt with her also appear in dialogue about her skills and her love for dresses. The Inquisitor can also flirt with her once more of her dialogue opens up. Once in a relationship is established, the Inquisitor also receives an option to compliment her once per visit to Skyhold, which continues onto a committed relationship.

Break up dialog: 

Inquisitor: I want to end this  
Ashmaaras: I… a-are you joking? Please tell me you’re joking! Please!  
Inquisitor(option one): Yes, I am  
Ashmaaras: That’s not funny, you ass head! -gain Ashmaaras disapproval  
Inquisitor(option two): No, I am not  
Ashmaaras: I… B-But why? Was it something I said? Was it something I did? If it is my fault, I am sorry! But please, do not do this- Please don’t do this to me sweetheart!  
Inquisitor: Ashmaaras  
Ashmaaras: No… just… I don’t -gain massive Ashmaaras disapproval

If PC breaks it off: 

Ashmaaras is heartbroken and refuses to speak to the Inquisitor until they return back to Skyhold. If talked to again, Ashmaaras expresses a great deal of sadness, and is angry and hurt and does not want to talk to the Inquisitor.

If NPC breaks it off(and why): N/A

Love confession: 

Once her Approval and romance approval is high enough, once the Inquisitor talks to her again, she will suggest that they take a walk. Once the Inquisitor agrees, a scene will play where Ashmaaras and the Inquisitor are seen walking out of the tavern, Ashmaaras motions for them to follow her down the steps and into the main courtyard.

Along the way, Ashmaaras will ask the Inquisitor where all this flirting is coming from. The Inquisitor can simply state that they are a flirty person and mean nothing by it, deny it, or say that they were hoping to gain her attention. If the Inquisitor says that they mean nothing by it, Ashmaaras sighs before nodding and the two return to the tavern. If the Inquisitor deny it, then Ashmaaras will point out that complimenting her appearance is not nothing, and angrily demand t know more. If the Inquisitor say that they hoped to gain her attention, she will smile sweetly and say that it is got.

Here, the Inquisitor can say that they had hope to start something with her. Ashmaaras will appear flattered, but then sigh and tell the Inquisitor that they are being foolish and to leave her, giving the Inquisitor a chance to break it off there, or ask what makes her say that. If it is not broken off, Ashmaaras will sigh, and ask the Inquisitor really wants to be with a former Saarebas, an Aqun-Athlok and a mage? A choice again is given to break it off or pursue further. If it is not broken off, Ashmaaras will become visibly frustrated and lead the Inquisitor to walk with her further.

As they walk, Ashmaaras will say that underneath the Qun, she had an Arvaarad. An abusive Arvaarad. It is implied through dialogue that this Arvaarad was sexual abusive, and put her off from the thought of ever having sex again. She asks the Inquisitor if a sexless relationship is alright with them, as she is almost certain in her ability to have it without remembering the abuse. The Inquisitor is given the final chance t break it off, leaving Ashmaaras quite peeved at them but accepting, or to say that it is fine.

If she was accepted the entire way through, then Ashmaaras will smile, taking the Inquisitor’s hands in her own before stealing a kiss from them. This puts the Inquisitor into a relationship with Ashmaaras, which they can break off to Approval consequence.

Romanced tarot card:

Artwork of Ashmaaras holding a glowing hand to her chest, clasping it tightly

If Not Romanced: Banter suggests that she never truly starts a romance with anyone, just light flirting with a few of the woman and men of the Inquisition.

End game dialog:

Ashmaaras meets the Inquisitor on the balcony, expressing congratulations for the victory and joy that a hero got to live for once, teasing them that it will inspire Varric to write a novel about them. If asked what she will do, she teases the Inquisitor, saying that they are stuck with her into the forcible future. She will hug the Inquisitor before moving their head to plant a kiss on their forehead, saying that she hopes it is a happy and long off future.


	54. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Apply. Minor language.
> 
> He never thought he'd see the day that someone was actually taller then the Iron-Bull.
> 
> Request for a little something of Adaar being taller then Bull. Such a cute idea I had to do it, thanks for requesting it!<3 Also, next thing to go up will be Adaar/Varric porn, so keep an eye out for that or avoid it if it's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Have a great day pup!

“Tell me Krem, have you ever met a person taller than the Iron-Bull?” Dorian asked as the Inquisitor stood next to Bull.

“Giants, dragons, some bears.” Krem said.

“I said person.” Dorian pointed out.

“Not a single person. Just creatures and monsters.” Krem said, watching Bull try and straighten to make the Inquisitor’s height. 

It was just three inches, maybe two and a half if the Inquisitor slouched like he usually did. But a very prominent three inches that everyone seemed to notice, including a very pissed off and grumpy Bull. It did not help that the Inquisitor had horns that curled upwards almost straight into the air, making him appear all the taller than Bull.

“Well then, I bet its awkward then. Standing next to the Inquisitor.” Dorian noted.

“I think it’s awkward for everyone.” Krem said “I swear I’ve never seen Bull actually pout and mean it.”

Here Dorian burst out into good natured laughter.

“I don’t think you should say that to the poor man. That would probably be the killing blow to his pride.”

“Oh come on, now I _have_ tell him.” Krem laughed back.

“He’s already pouting, don’t make him sulk.” Dorian chuckled.

After awhile, the Inquisitor left and Bull sulked over, grumbling underneath his breath as he plopped down on the ground. He sighed and scrubbed the side of his face that his missing eye was on.

“Never thought I’d see the day when you’d sulk like a big grumpy cat, Chief.” Krem teased.

“Shut it, Krem puff.” Bull gruffed.

“Nice to see that grown men can pout too.” Dorian teased.

“You too, Vint.” Bull snapped.

“Ah come on, Chief. Just because the Inquisitor’s taller then you…”

“I am not mad because of that!” Bull snapped.

“… _Riiiiiiiggght_. So Chief, maybe if we got you heeled boots you could match up to his height? I hear they’re all the rage in Orlais.” Krem teased, watching Bull’s face go a dark grey “We’ll even get them specially made, so that they’re pretty like you too.”

“I AM NOT PISSED OFF THAT HE’S TALLER THEN ME!”

“You keep telling yourself that Chief. We’ll get you those boots in the mean time.” Krem laughed.

Bull, deciding that he had enough, stormed off as Krem and Dorian all but collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter that had tears streaming down their faces, only making Bull go darker and darker as he stormed away.


	55. M!Adaar/Varric-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Varric Tethras. Frottage. Horn stimulation. Ear stimulation. Size difference. Drug Use. Alcohol Use. Dubious Consent.
> 
> He was the exception.
> 
> Request for Varric/M!Adaar. Sorry about taking so long OP, and the initial confusion. Hope the length makes up for him.

Exceptions, there was a love hate relationship there.

Sometimes they were good. Sometimes they were bad. Sometimes they saved lives and sometimes they brutally cut them short. Sometimes they brought smiles and other times tears. And it all just really depended on the circumstances, withers or not the exception was any good at all.

The exception he was contemplating was the Inquisitor.

He always thought himself more attracted to Dwarves and the lady dwarves at that. Sure, he had a habit of flirting with everyone while he was younger, but his life had also not crumbled into chaos then. Now he just had his shit relationship with Bianca, if a relationship was what you called it. He had a feeling it was more, drama filled fuck buddies than anything else at this point.

But he found himself… distracted, by the Inquisitor.

Now… nothing against guys. Or Qunari for that matter. But the Inquisitor was a big fucking Qunari male. Almost seven feet tall, the big man was almost as tall as Tiny. He also had big horns, almost exactly like the Arishok that Hawke fought. Black wrapped around copper colored irises and a hard mouth that always seemed to be frowning.

But… something about him seemed distracting. When the big man was walking around, his eyes naturally followed after him. When the big man spoke in the thunder like voice, he found himself listening. And just… he found himself interested. 

At first, he thought perhaps he was just interested. A Qunari at the head of a holy movement? A quiet man that never bullied or used his weight to bully? One that never touched religion and respected everyone’ decisions. 

Maybe he was just looking for a tragic hero for a new series. He found himself writing page after page about a tragic hero, relentlessly assaulted verbally for his race and about his motives but continuing to selflessly help others. Almost poetic, really. He thought about sending it out to his publisher, but found himself always going back and rewriting something. Suddenly he was a heartbreaker. Suddenly he was all for religion. Sometimes he had slept his way through his companions. Other times he was holy as holy could be.

He wondered about this weird obsession until the Inquisition went outside to enjoy some fresh air for the night. Sera, Dorian, Iron-Bull and a few perky recruits whooped and hollered most of the night, dancing around in the evening light. A few of the older and less perky people went and enjoyed quiet walks, sometimes talking together. 

While he wrote about his tragic hero, he wondered where the Inquisitor went. Hard to miss someone that was seven feet tall and mostly muscle. He took up his books, pens and things and went hiking through the woods to find him, whistling to himself as he went. Eventually he found the big man sitting off to the side, smoking something that smelled a lot like the smoke that Isabela enjoyed sometimes.

“Hey, here you are.” He chuckled.

“Hello, Varric.” Adaar said, smoke pouring from his mouth.

He almost looked like a dragon. Hawke would have been jealous.

“Smoking the hard stuff today?” He joked sitting by Adaar and taking up his book and pen again.

“I indulge myself sometimes.” Adaar said, taking in another breath just to let it out in a long stream of earthy smelling smoke “It is good to relax now and again.”

“Always good, though I usually write.” He said, lifting up his papers enough that Adaar could see without seeing the words of the story about him.

Adaar nodded slowly, the herbs probably already taking effect. Good to see that naturally scary look kind of softening as he entered his drugged haze. Always nice to see the big boss get a chance to relax too.

He wrote for a good many hours, breathing in the smoke and feeling himself relax as well. After a point, Adaar looked positively sleepy and a little euphoric. He broke out his stash of heavy wine and took a few sips before offering it to Adaar, getting the chance to puff on some of the things that he was smoking and feeling light and relaxed.

With them both high on herbs, it did not take long for the wine to kick in. He found himself giggling and laughing with Adaar at nothing. As the humidness of the night rolled in, they popped open their shirts and kept laughing.

“And how that dragon kept knocking you ass or head? Just fucking like Broody too, I swear!” He laughed.

Adaar laughed, face nothing but soft in laughter as he practically teared up.

He had long put away his pen and books, losing the ability to write legibly, his gloves tossed aside and his shirt completely undone. Adaar had pulled off his shirt, leaving a scarred grey muscular chest bare for him to see. His pectorals were dusted in white hair, all the way down until it disappeared in his trousers. He saw the fading marks where the dragon had flung him curving from one shoulder to the other.

He tried not to think about how hard he was staring.

“So, Adaar, I’ve got to ask… have anyone you’ve got your eye on?” He found himself asking.

“Hmm… not really. Not many have caught my eye, no,” Adaar smiled, taking another puff from his pipe “And the few that have are not interested in my big grey arse.”

“You never know, Adaar. Someone might be eyeing your big grey arse when you aren’t looking.” He laughed.

“The only one that could do that is you, since you’re so short.” Adaar teased.

“I think my shortness wouldn’t be the reason I’m staring.” He laughed.

…Shit, did he just say that out loud?

He glanced over at Adaar, but only saw Adaar dreamily smiling at the air, words not catching in his hazy mind. He took a breath in and let it out before taking a good puff of Adaar’s pipe. Andraste’s flaming tits, if Adaar just missed that he flat out just admitted to staring at his ass, then he really was high and drunk. Or he was okay with it…

…Damn, now he was curious and he could not stop himself.

“So Adaar, if no one’s your type, what is your type?” He asked slyly.

“Hmm… that’s a good question.” Adaar mused “I suppose… someone I could be good friends with? Someone that wouldn’t mind the horns and grey skin too… I suppose I also like the thought of a tiny lover too?”

“Tiny? Like Buttercup?”

“She only likes girls.” Adaar snorted.

“Well… I don’t think that anyone here really minds you being Qunari, so I say if anyone catches your eye… go for it.” He said, taking a few more puffs from the pipe before handing it over to Adaar.

“I’ll take your advice.” Adaar laughed.

… _shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

He pushed the last of the wine into Adaar’s hands and let him drink it down, fighting everything in his body from crawling into the big man’s lap. He just kept thinking about the third leg in Adaar’s pants. When his eyes strayed he found himself looking at Adaar’s big hands, the sharp nails that looked like they would feel nice scraping against skin-

Think of something else!

…Horns! Big fucking horns. Like the Arishok, sort of. He wondered if the tips or base were as sensitive as dirty rumors suggested-

Something else!

Qunari ears were pointed, he wondered if they were as sensitive as elf ears-

Andraste. Fucking. Dammit.

He pretended to mindlessly scratch his junk, really shifting the half erection in his pants to make it seem less obvious. The stimulation of touching himself only made it worse and he had to settle with keeping his hand over himself to avoid the Inquisitor catching an eyeful.

Shit, shit, shit, he really was about the jump the poor, big bastard, was he not? Shit, shit, shit-

_Fuuuuuuuucccccckkkk_

Maybe he would get lucky and Adaar was high and drunk enough to not remember anything in the morning, because there was no way that he could stop himself now.

“Hey, Adaar.” He groaned.

“Hmm?” Adaar hummed.

“Don’t hate me in the morning if you remember.”

He crawled into Adaar’s lap, trying not to think to hard about how his legs were spread because of the sheer size of the man’s lap. Adaar looked at him, eyes foggy and unclear with the smoked herbs and wine. Hopefully it meant that Adaar really would not remember what happened in the morning and he could keep this evening a dirty little secret to shamefully jerk off too.

First… he undid his shirt and tossed it aside, and then popped the buttons on his trousers and freed his erection from his breeches. Adaar looked with unclear eyes, watching his movements as he reached up and brushed his fingers along Adaar’s pointed ears. The Inquisitor had quite a few little gold rings up and down the length of his ears. He tugged on them gently, working his way up to the tip before he rubbed them between his fingertips.

Qunari ears must have been sensitive, because Adaar let out a startled gasp and he felt the big body underneath him jumped, bouncing him a bit on the big man’s lap. The big man’s cheeks were starting to go purple, and it took him a moment to realize that purple was the big man’s blush and not him suffocating.

What the hell was he doing?

He fondled the big man’s ear tips, making the purple on his face go deeper and darker shades of purple until they reached a damned near black color. The big body underneath him writhed and bucked, and eventually his hips started shifting in an all too familiar way. It seemed that Qunari ears were indeed sensitive, or at least Adaar’s was, if he was getting wood from just getting his ears teased.

Well, one dirty question answered, time to move onto the next.

He released Adaar’s ears. Grabbing the base of his horns and pulling Adaar’s head down enough that he got a good enough reach. That meant that Adaar’s face was pressed into his shoulder, and he could keenly hear and feel the big man’s hot breath as he moaned, something that made his own erection jerk. His fingers moved along the base of Adaar’s horns, covered up strangely by layers of what felt like either hardened skin or thin scales.

As he kneaded the skin, trying to see if the base was sensitive as dirty rumors suggested, he found a spot that made Adaar grip his sides and rock his hips up to grind the bulge in his trousers against him. He tormented that spot, making Adaar hold on to him tight and blindly grind against him, gasping and moaning into his shoulder. When he dug his blunt nails into the spot, Adaar bucked hard and let out a loud and surprised moan.

He trailed his fingers up, managing to reach the curved tips of Adaar’s horns and rubbing them between his fingers. Adaar whined against his shoulder, not reacting as much as he was before. So only the base of his horns were sensitive? Good to know.

But now he had a horny Qunari was desperately grinding against him, and the bulge in his trousers was rather… intimidating. But now his mind was wondering what a Qunari’s ‘tool’ looked like, and his hands were already moving. He undid the laces to the front of Adaar’s trousers and then pushed his breechcloth out of the way, letting what had to be an almost eight inch ridge covered dark grey dick out. Well… not nearly as intimidating as he thought. He could work with this… he hoped?

Well… he was sure neither of them were coordinated enough to put their dicks into anything, nor was he willing to see if his body could take it or take advantage of Adaar’s hazy state. So… grinding? There was a word for it that slipped his mind. He licked his fingers and rubbed both their dicks, dipping his fingers into his mouth a couple of times to get slick enough. He scooted forward to grind his slick erection against Adaar’s, a mis-thrust, another, and he had to grab them to actually press against each other.

And then it was all pleasure. Adaar was rocking his hips, thrusting against him and his hands, groaning and moaning. The ridges were grinding against him in the best way, so not only was it warm, slick and something to grind against, it was stimulating him in such an amazing way. Big hands were on his hips, encouraging him to rock his hips the right way, big thumbs sometimes brushing against the sensitive line of his hips. He hunched his body as he felt the pleasure mounting in his pelvis as Adaar bucked and moaned underneath him.

He saw a white drop form on the head of Adaar’s dick, swelling a bit and then running down to mix in with the spit covering them both. Looked like Adaar was getting really excited. Wondered how long he could hold out, because he certainly was getting there. He never thought he would find a big, muscular Qunari man getting all hot and bothered by getting his horns and ears touched all that arousing, but holy shit.

He scrubbed his thumb across the slit of Adaar’s prick, watching with a sadistic grin as Adaar buck and moaned and whined, thrusting his hips up desperately and greedily. Why, how soft Adaar went when he was desperate to bust his nut? That would be something he jerked off to for a long time.

A thrust, another, and Adaar let out a long and low, rumbling like moan as he released, getting sticky whiteness all over his fingers and dick. But he just used it, desperately rubbing them together as he sought his own release. Adaar whined and jerked with the sensitivity, and he kept grinding himself against the ridges on Adaar’s softening cock. He just... needed a… bit… more-!

He finally released, feeling pleasure tingle along his spine as he spent himself, getting more white on his hands and dick. Adaar panted loudly, completely slack underneath him. He panted too, bracing his arms behind him on Adaar’s legs and relaxing, enjoying the pleasure high, the drug high and the wine high all together. After a moment, Adaar’s eyes closed and he seemed to have simply passed out.

He took a moment to take a handkerchief and wipe up what he could before snapping some of the mess off into some grass and scraping more off. When they were more or less clean, he buried the damned thing and then got himself dressed, Adaar dressed and slumped next to him, still feeling light and high. And after a bit, his eyelids started feeling heavy too.

He put out the pipe, used the wine bottle to weigh his bag down to keep the breeze from taking it and let himself pass out, leaning against Adaar.

~*~

“So you were out all last night,” Sera pointed out the next morning as he nursed the mother of all hangovers “Lot of people talking.”

“Adaar had the good stuff, I couldn’t resist.” He shrugged, stirring some rather unappetizing porridge.

“So you were out of your brains? Boring! I like the rumors where you shagged Quizzy better.” Sera grinned.

He almost threw up then and there, but he just side glanced her instead.

“Right, right. You keep thinking that, Buttercup.” He drawled low.

Sera stuck her tongue out and skipped away, and a very tired, very worn out, and still very red eyed Inquisitor joined him at the table.

“My head.” He groaned, messaging his temples.

“You… remember anything from last night?” He asked hesitantly.

“…” Adaar looked him straight in the eye-

-And smirked.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”

He buried his face in his hands and legitimately blushed ear to ear.


	56. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Pet play, soft BDSM, rimming, anal fingering, sex toys, anal sex.
> 
> Turns out, Bull still could make him blush like their first night.
> 
> Sorry about the lapse in activity. All you need to know is that the DA fandom went to shit again. Fun times. Got a friend who might have done friendart for me though, so not too terrible. I guess... just be safe out there guys. I'd rather not see anyone else get bullied, verbally abused or mocked because of a FUCKING video game or generally unpleasantness and a video game being used as a scape goat.
> 
> Night pups, I hope you have an amazing day/afternoon and or night.

He thought that after all that Bull and he had done in the bedroom, that nothing that Bull did could actually make him blush in embarrassment. He had been tied up, spanked, blindfolded, held down and had been fucked in almost every position that he could think off. So, there really could not have been anything that Bull did to embarrass him.

However, he should have known better than that.

Because now he was feeling his entire body burn from a head to toe blush, and all Bull did was put a collar around his throat. The big man was sitting on the bed, holding the leash to the collar, grinning as he looked down on the ground and blushed. He still had on his shirt and trousers, gods above, he still had on his boots and Bull was making blush like a virgin.

“I see that you like it,” Bull rumbled “Look at you blush, kadan.”

He swallowed thickly, feeling the blush darken, trying not to think about the collar around his throat and failing terribly. He could feel his body tensing.

Bull got off the bed and came close enough that he felt the heat rolling off the big man. His rough fingers reverently traced his features, almost like he was mapping them to memory, before combing through his hair. Bull’s blunt fingers worked across his scalp in a soothing matter, not forcing his head up as he spoke.

“I thought we’d try something else tonight, Kadan. You remember the watchword?” Bull rumbled.

He nodded, unable to look up.

“Say it for me.”

“Katoh.” He muttered.

“Good kadan, now get on your hands and knees.” Bull ordered gruffly, through a wicked grin.

Sucking in a nervous breath between his teeth, he eased his way onto the floor and shifted to his knees. When he was sure that they would not give out on him, he put his hands on the ground as well, shifting again until his weight was almost evenly distributed between his hands and knees. And when he found himself comfortable enough, he dared look up through his eyelashes at Bull.

Bull was grinning down at him, the thin leather cord curled around his thick fingers. He ended up looking down again, swallowing thickly.

The leash was pulled on and he looked up again.

“Follow.” Bull ordered.

He ducked his head again and followed the tugging on the leash. Bull led him around on his hands and knees around the room, probably testing to see how long his knees could hold out. However, after several laps around the room his knees seemed to hold out just fine, so they got to the real parts.

“Who’s a good boy?” Bull rumbled, fingers working across his head, fingers bumping against his horns to send jolts down his spine.

He was unsure wither to answer or not. When Bull’s fingers dropped down, hooking underneath his jaw and forcing his head up so that he was looking at Bull, he got the hint.

“I am.” He blushed.

“That’s right. And do you know what good boys do?”

He shook his head.

“Obey their master.” Bull rumbled.

He swallowed thickly, feeling a shudder shake through him.

“And I don’t think dogs wear clothing.”

Blushing darkly, he quickly shed his clothing and tried not to blush harder when he pushed down his breechcloth and released his half hard erection and Bull let out a proud little whistle. When he was bare, he got back on his hands and knees and looked meekly up at Bull through his eyelashes, feeling goose-bumps form on his skin.

“Good boy. Now… sit.”

He shifted on his haunches and sat on the ground much like a dog would. He looked up at the big man, every inch of his skin burn brightly with a blush.

“Good boy,” Bull grinned, dragging his nails through his hair “Now… gimme your paw.”

He laid his hand in Bull’s.

“Good boy.”

He liked getting called a good boy too much to be sane.

Bull let his hand go and grinned down at him, his free hand going to his pants and slowly undoing them before fishing his dick out of his breechcloth. Bull was already hard, and he watched the big man twitch in his big hand.

“Now, lick boy.”

Swallowing thickly, he got up, hesitantly raising his hands and placing them on Bull’s thighs when Bull did not say anything. He stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the base of Bull’s erection, vaguely tasting sweat as he swept his tongue up towards the tip and then sweeping down, feeling the ridges on Bull’s prick rub against his tongue.

“Good boy.” Bull rumbled.

Shuddering against Bull, he licked Bull’s prick, lapping at it. He had to move up more to get access to more, something that amused Bull as a big hand came up and touch his horn stumps and tormenting the sensitive things.

“Look at how eager you are boy.” Bull grinned as he took the head into his mouth and sucked gently, tasting bitterness on his tongue.

It was hard to do anything without his hands, but he managed. He bobbed his head slowly, slowly taking more and more into his mouth and sucking gently, using his tongue to stimulate what he could fit into his mouth. It was kind of hard, considering how wide his mouth was filled because of Bull’s girth, but judging by the way Bull was grunting and moaning he was not doing too badly.

Bull dug his nails into his horn stumps as he took more and more into his mouth, feeling his throat clamp shut before it could get to his gag reflex. Breathing in and out his nose, he stuffed as much as he could into his mouth and sucked as best he could. He teased the ridges with his tongue, swiping his tongue up to slip his tongue between the foreskin and the head of Bull’s erection to tease the sensitive skin.

“Good dog.” Bull growled.

He bobbed his head more, taking as much as he could and then sucking. Bull bucked, almost making him choke, but then quickly pulling his head back and taking in several deep breathes. Bull wiped away some spit from his lip.

“Really good dog.” Bull sighed “Now… hands and knees again.”

Swallowing thickly, he got back down and again on his hands and knees.

“Face the other way.”

Slowly he turned until his ass was towards Bull and waited. After a moment, he heard Bull move behind him and then felt large rough hands on his arse, squeezing them roughly before giving him a sharp smack and he felt Bull’s hot breathe. A short bark left him as he felt Bull’s tongue lick him, rough fingers finding his erection and starting to tease it.

“That’s a good dog.” Bull rumbled.

He panted and whined, the strength leaving his arms and him ending up smashing his cheek against the ground as Bull undid him.

Bull’s tongue was warm and wet against him, just teasing the outside as he teased him. The big man teased the tip of his tongue along the twitching ring while his rough fingers brushed against the ridges of his prick. Just teasing touches to torment him, get him further and further wound up. Sometimes the rough pad of a calloused finger pressed against him, just pressing with a slight amount of pressure, tormenting him further.

Bull pressed his tongue against his arse, and then used his fingers to pull him open enough that the big man’s tongue could press into him. He let out another short bark as Bull continued to torment him. Wiggling that clever tongue inside of him and using his fingers to hold him open and let him feel his body sting with just the slightest stretch. His nails were leaving marks on the ground as he panted and whined against the cold stone.

“Such a good dog,” Bull growled low and deep in his throat, hot breath on his spit wet skin “Does the good boy want a treat?”

He let out a deprived whine.

“I’ll give the good boy a treat then. Something I know he loves.” Bull rumbled.

Bull moved again, moving towards the bed as he remained on the ground, shaking with need. After a moment, Bull returned and he got a smack on the arse before he felt an oiled finger press into him. He whined and jerked, oversensitive flesh buzzing as Bull started to quickly finger him. That thick and rough finger pushed in and out of him, getting him to relax and open up for the big merc. When that first finger slide in and out easy enough, another was pressed in beside the first and using two fingers, Bull tormented him and opened him up.

“Such a good boy.” Bull purred.

He bit his bottom lip, feeling himself blush again. He really did seem to have some sort of praise kink.

Bull pressed in another finger, getting him really stretched wide. And he had hoped that Bull would get it over with so he could just blush away the shame afterwards, because the wet sounds that were coming from Bull’s moving fingers were not helping him. However, when Bull pulled his fingers out, the thing that pressed against him was not flesh.

The surprised shout on the tip of his tongue turned into a shocked moan as Bull pushed in the metal toy, pressing forward all the way to the base and really making him feel spread wide as Bull did up the harness and moved so that he could see the smiling merc.

“It’s your favorite treat, right?” Bull grinned.

He panted and whined against the ground, arse still up in the air, struggling to draw in breath as he felt ass warm the toy that was stuffed inside of him. Gods above, the pressure against his sweet spot was going to kill him or make him spend himself in the leather. Knowing his luck though, it was going to torment him until Bull let him release.

“Alright boy, sit.” Bull ordered.

Shaking, he sluggishly moved his body until he was sitting like before, resisting the urge to try and move the harness to stimulate himself.

“Good boy.”

Bull came forward again, holding his erection in hand and pressing it against his mouth.

“Lick boy.”

Shuddering, he opened his mouth and licked the head, immediately getting a bead of bitter and salty precum on his tongue. He licked the slit, licking along the folds of the foreskin, tugging on them with his teeth and moving down to lick the ridge covered length of the big man’s dick. Bull was already hard and still slightly sticky from before, so it only took a few swipes of his tongue up and down Bull’s cock to get it slick again.

When Bull was slick and shiny with spit again, the big man urged him back until his back hit his desk.

“Paws on my hips, like a good boy.”

He obediently placed his hands on Bull’s hips, feeling Bull’s hands capture the sides of his head.

“Open up your throat.”

He relaxed his throat as best that he could and felt Bull push forward. Bull’s pushed forward, just shy of where his gag reflex would hit, pulling back and letting the ridges bounce along his tongue. And then he was pushing forward again, hitting his gag reflex and pulling out as he started taking deep breathes in through his nose. When Bull pushed forward again it bumped the back of his throat and he almost choked. Thankfully Bull pulled out quick enough for him to steal the breath to steel himself for the next push forward.

This one did nail his gag reflex and he unthinkingly swatted Bull’s hip in an effort for him to pull out. Perhaps that was why Bull made him put his hands on his hips, because the big man did immediately pull out and lovely wiped the spit off his mouth.

“Everything okay, kadan?”

Taking a moment to cough and catch his breath, he looked up at Bull with his best begging eyes.

“Please.” He pleaded.

“Hmm?”

“Please.” He whined.

“Oh? Does the dog want a better treat then this?” Bull grinned, going on with the play.

He nodded meekly.

“You have been good,” Bull purred “So get on the bed.”

He managed to get onto the bed, and waited on his hands and knees still, shivering with anticipation as he felt the bed move with Bull’s weight. Rough hands messaged his arse cheeks, tormenting him for a moment before the buckles to the harness were undone and the toy slowly pulled out, almost making him cum.

There was a nudge, and then Bull was pushing into him, easily hilting with how the toy had stretched him wide. And seeing as he did not need to gently work him open, Bull pulled back and then slammed home inside of him. He gasped as the sudden, jarring movement as the feeling of being filled up again. And when Bull grabbed his hips, he was sure that he was in for it.

The ridges were doing something for him, rubbing against his insides and causing the best kind of friction. Sometimes when Bull pushed in and sometimes when Bull pulled out, a certain spot inside of him was brushed against and stimulated. And it did not take long before his teeth were digging into the bed sheet and the urge to cum was becoming overbearing.

He was going too… but did he… could he? Or would Bull punish him like a bad boy if he did?

Fuck he was going to-

He felt something hot and wet inside of him, hearing Bull grunt and growl above him. He snapped and released as well, mewling into the sheets as he came. Bull languidly pumped into him a few more times to ride out the orgasm before gently kneading his hip. After a moment of kneading, Bull slowly pulled out of him and let him flop onto the bed and panted into the sweat scented sheets.

“You okay, kadan?” Bull asked gruffly.

He nodded slowly.

The collar was undone and Bull’s rough fingered moved across his throat and neck gently.

“Sorry, looks like I put it on too tight. Going to leave a nasty little mark, but you might be able to cover it with a high enough collar.” Bull said quietly.

Bull rubbed along his neck for a moment before moving down to his legs.

“You knees good, kadan?”

He nodded slowly.

Bull still took each on hand and gently messaged them so that the pain later would not be so great, or at least that they did not swell up and then get painful too much later. When his knees were taken care of, Bull moved back up and pulled him close to that big grey chest and held him tight.

“You sure you’re okay?” Bull rumbled.

“Yes.” He mumbled against the big man’s chest.

“So?”

“So…?” He parroted.

“You enjoy yourself?”

“Well… almost choking on your dick was not all that fun.” He deadpanned.

“I’ll keep that out next time.” Bull laughed.

“Besides that, that was fun.” He murmured, snuggling closer to the big man.

“Good, good. Always good to hear my kadan is having fun in the sack.” Bull chuckled.

“And I am glad that you are here to keep it fun.” He sighed happily against Bull’s throat, getting a pleased little rumble from the big man in turn.


	57. M!Hawke/Fenris-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Hawke/Fenris. Elf ear stimulation, grinding, anal fingering, anal sex.
> 
> He still wonders why he puts up with Hawke's antics
> 
> Request for Hawke and Fenris smut, so of course I brushed the dust off of William and Fenris. I miss these two so much, I should do more with them.

“Hawke, I suggest you stop.” He snapped briskly, not looking away from his book.

Hawke’s pale fingertips stopped dead in their tracks on the backs of his ear, Hawke’s pale eyes nothing but child like innocence. The pale mage knew exactly what he was doing and doing it on purpose.

“What?” Hawke asked with false innocence.

“You know full well ‘what’.” He snapped.

“I just wanted to touch your ears.” Hawke grinned, nothing but mischief.

“You know full well what touching my ears does.” He said, swatting Hawke’s hand away.

“Oh? Then why stop me?” Hawke asked, voice dropping down low into a sultry purr.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb. Hawke leaned closer to him, making the bed shift with his weight, that pretty face nothing but the picture of someone who was about to do something just to be a little shit. Then again… that pretty much summarized Hawke’s life and his choices in life.

“Hawke, I’m trying to read.”

“Fine!” Hawke sighed dramatically.

He went back to his book, peering closely at the words and trying to decipher them one by one. No rush, no pressure to get it done, like Hawke had taught him. Take his time, there was no rush, and he managed to make out a few words when he felt warm breath against his ear tips. He managed to duck to the side in time to see Hawke’s pale tongue between his pale lips.

“Hawke!” He snapped.

“I assumed that you did not want me to touch your ears with my _fingers_. Naturally I am only heeding _your_ desires.” Hawke teased.

“Stop.” He snapped.

“Come ooooonnnnnn.” Hawke whined, flopping across his lap “Why won’t you lovvveeee meeee?!”

“Hawke, stop acting like a child.”

“I am not acting like a child.” Hawke pouted “A child would not be trying to tease their lover’s ears to get sex out of them.”

He buried his face in his hands, wondering why he continued to follow such a man through the years, and better yet, why he still loved this infuriating bastard after all these years.

With his face covered, he missed Hawke reaching up to grab the tips of his ears, and with the sensitive tips of his ears in Hawke’s hands he did not have the reaction time to swat Hawke’s hands away before the pale mage started rubbing the tips of his ears between his fingertips.

Hawke looked positively demonic as the pale mage took a seat in his lap and looked him in the eye as pale fingertips rubbed one of the most sensitive parts of his body, making his skin flush weakly and put a terrible want in his lower belly. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and tried to glare at the smug mage in his lap, placing his book aside.

“You’re a… bastard.” He managed as he felt the teasing start to become pleasurable.

“I’m _your_ bastard though.” Hawke teased, using just the faintest scrap of his nails to set his buzzing nerves more on edge.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and rocked his hips up, grinding against Hawke. Hawke adjusted in his lap, long legs crossing behind his back as Hawke put his arse directly against his crotch, rocking against the growing lump in his trousers. His hands went to Hawke’s hips and guided the pale mage’s hips to grind in just the right way that had him breathing harshly as Hawke kept tormenting his ears.

“Y-you always get what you want.” He panted.

“Not always, I just try really hard.” Hawke grinned, cheeks tinted a delightful pink color.

“H-has to be… blood magic.” He growled, moving Hawke’s hips.

“You wound me, Ser,” Hawke smirked “Just because I am a mage and get what I want does not mean I use blood magic. I happen to have a loveable personality and smashing good looks.”

“So modest.” He snarled, fully erect underneath the grinding and wanting to pin the mage down and have him _screaming_ his name and wanting more.

“That is me. Modest, handsome, charming, witty… I am damned near perfect.” Hawke panted, his hips moving in such a fluid and sexy manner that the grinding became a pleasurable side effect of the movement “Scratch that, I _am_ perfect.”

That was it. He forced Hawke’s hands away and tossed his mage on the bed. Hawke looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes, pale cheeks a delightful pink and a pale tongue sneaking a taste of his pale lips. Hawke was too much of everything for his own damned good.

He bent over Hawke and stole his mouth in a heat kiss as his hands immediately went to tearing open Hawke’s house robes. He heard more than a few things tear as he tried to get to Hawke’s pale skin. Not that Hawke seemed to mind, grinning at him through their kiss, even as he pushed his tongue into Hawke’s mouth to taste the mage and the faintest taste of the wine that he had seen Hawke sip earlier.

Tearing away Hawke’s robes, he was finally rewarded with Hawke’s pale skin underneath his fingertips. The magic in Hawke’s made the lyruim branded into his hands hum and buzz, and he greedily swept his hands over Hawke’s pale chest, sometimes catching the pale mage’s pink nipples and making Hawke gasp against his mouth. The smile soon faded as his hands tore off Hawke’s trousers and grabbed the lump in his breechcloth.

Roughly handling Hawke’s prick through his breechcloth, he used his free hand to pluck at Hawke’s nipples and teasing the pale mage as much as Hawke had teased him. The smugness soon melted away and all that was left was a needy mess of a man. When he pulled away to breath, Hawke’s cheeks were a lively red color and his half lidded eyes spoke of nothing but _want_.

“Strange, you’re getting what you want,” He rumbled as he sat up, still using his hands to torment the pale mage “But where has the smugness gone?”

Hawke shuddered underneath him, licking his pale lips and his chest rising and falling with his excited breath. He bent down and stole those tempting lips for a quick kiss before leaning back again. He shucked his clothing before pulling down Hawke’s breechcloth, letting his dark erection free from the thick cotton. He looked quite excited, judging by the ruddy color and the wetness at the tip already, and he was more the happy to give the man what he wanted, because he wanted it too.

He left the blushing man on the bed as he went hunting for the thing of oil that he knew Hawke kept in his room. He got his fingers lathered up and prodded the man’s arse, dragging his fingers along until he found the little ring of muscle and firmly rubbing it to make Hawke writhe. He felt a grin tug at the corner of his lips as when he bent down to suck the breath from Hawke’s lips. He so did love it when Hawke became such a needy, wanting little mess because of-

Pale hands captured the sides of his head, pulling him closer in the kiss. He wondered what Hawke was doing when suddenly Hawke’s hands moved up and then he felt fingers on his ears again. He groaned low and deep in his throat, biting Hawke’s lower lip as sensitivity made his body jerk.

He pushed a finger inside of Hawke, feeling the heat of the pale mage’s body and the way that he clamped down on just a finger. It seemed that Hawke really did, really want it after all. He groaned as he thought about Hawke bouncing on his lap and feeling that tight heat wrapped around his dick and hear that voice screaming his name.

“F-fenris.” Hawke panted against his mouth.

He pulled his finger out and added more oil before pushing two fingers into the pale mage, watching him blush a darker shade of red. Hawke was moving his hips with his fingers, almost trying to impale himself on his fingers and he felt his cock jerk at such a needy display. He really, really, wanted to give Hawke what he wanted so bad because at this point he wanted it badly too.

Rubbing Hawke’s insides into submission, feeling them go weak with his attentions and open up. He rubbed and rubbed until two fingers slide in and out easily enough, before scissoring his fingers, poking and prodding in just the right places to get Hawke letting out weak and needy little noises. When it felt loose enough, he added more oil before slicking himself up and leaning over Hawke.

He saw the smirk too late.

A blur of motion and he was flat on his back with Hawke straddling him. The blushing pale mage grinned down at him before reaching behind his back and grabbing his oiled erection. He sucked a breath between his teeth as Hawke lowered himself. He felt his cock nudge the wet little ring before pushing into Hawke’s warm insides.

Hawke rocked his hips, moving them like before in such an alluring way that he had fight the need to not just grab Hawke’s hips and thrust up into him with strength. Sucking in breath between his teeth, watching Hawke move his hips in that slow and sexy way, slowly working his way down until the pale mage’s hips touched down in his lap, Hawke clamping down on him in a fucking _magical_ way.

His fingers dug into Hawke’s pale hips, grinding up as Hawke wiggled his hips in an enticing way.

“Hawke.” He snarled.

Hawke wiggled his hips again, smiling smugly. He could practically see what Hawke was saying with his eyes.

_Take what you want then_

The hold he had on the pale mage’s hips turned into a grip. Hawke weighed more, but he was far stronger then Hawke. He lifted Hawke up and then slammed him down, making Hawke let out a sharp and surprised gasp. The pale mage tightened down on him and he grinded his hips up until he was let go and did it again, lifting Hawke up and pulling him down, creating amazing friction and feeling Hawke clamp down on him.

He only vaguely felt bad about the bruises that Hawke would surely have staining his pale skin in the morning, but he kept using his strength to lift Hawke up and drop him down, creating friction, heat and movement as he made the pale mage ride his dick, watching Hawke’s pale face blush red and his tempting lips hang open as he moaned freely. If Hawke kept moaning again and if Hawke kept moving his hips then… he was going to…

He grabbed Hawke’s bouncing cock and stroked it, pulling a surprised moan from Hawke’s pale lips. The pale mage arched on his lap, and then let out a mewling moan from him as he clamped down and released all over his fingers on a bit onto his stomach. He thrust up into Hawke’s lax body and released as well, grunting as pulled Hawke down onto him as far as he could go and then letting Hawke awkwardly flop onto him as they both tried to catch their breath. After catching him, he lifted Hawke’s hips enough for his softening prick to pull out of the pale mage and then curl his arms around Hawke’s heaving chest and press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Happy now?” He gruffed playfully.

“Hmm… very.” Hawke purred on top of him, smiling down at him “You do realize that this will only encourage me to tease your ears more, right?”

He groaned deeply, burying his face in the side of Hawke’s neck and wondering why he still loved this insufferable human.


	58. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. BDSM, slight food play, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex.
> 
> He's knows now, and he's going to have fun with it.
> 
> Request for Bull taking advantage of Ash's sweet tooth. Let it be written on my grave, my death was caused by porn prompts by people that seem to know me too well, thanks for requesting this!

His brother was the only one that knew that he had something of a sweet tooth. They had both learned of it when they befriended each other underneath the Qun, before they knew that they were brothers. His brother also kept that secret, more or less one of those things that his brother did to help keep his sanity.

However, he had a feeling that it was his brother that had told a certain Qunari merc. How else would Bull have been able to exploit such a trivial weakness? He was sure that his diet had come off as sickeningly healthy towards anyone else in the Inquisition, so as far as anyone knew, he was with his siblings in not liking sweet things.

Ashshok was his prime suspect, and he was going to have a long and angry discussion with the _absolute bastard_ about revealing such things about himself. However, on his way to confront his brother, he happened to bump into Bull and was immediately snatched and dragged back and into his quarters.

“Bull, I really do not…” He started only to get a sweet kiss on his mouth and then a blindfold around his eyes “Bull?”

“Remember the watchword, kadan.” Bull purred against his temple before gently kissing the skin.

Sighing, he figured he would see what Bull was so eager to show him. It seemed to be more or less the main reason that Bull dragged him away during the day rather than an actual need to release. Besides, he almost always enjoyed the surprises that Bull came up with. It gave him something to look forward to getting dragged into his room.

Bull kissed along his face before pulling his shirt off and undoing his trousers. His knees were bumped and he eased his way down and onto them. He heard Bull humming softly as the big man moved behind him and tied his arms behind him. Blinded, he heard Bull move away and fiddle with something before he heard the big man return. Something slipped around his throat and he flushed when he realized that it was the collar from before.

“Bull?” He asked.

Fingers found his hair and pulled his head back.

“Be a good boy.” Bull rumbled against his ear, sending a rippling shudder down his spine.

Biting his lip, he straightened up and waited for Bull to do something. After a moment of hearing Bull fiddle around with things around the room, he heard and almost felt the big man get down in front of him. He felt the heat rolling off of Bull as the big man was simply there in front of him. Bull leaned forward and he felt the big man’s lips against his mouth, his strangely slightly sticky lips moving gently against his, chastely.

He wondered exactly what Bull was up too when the big man’s tongue licked along his lips and then pushed into his willing mouth. Then he tasted it, and if it was not for the fact that he just got an entire mouthful of second hand liquid chocolate, he would have yelled at Bull. However, he did get a mouthful of liquid chocolate and had to suck it down before he could, and by the time that he did, his sweet tooth had already betrayed him and he was sucking down drool as he licked up the remnants of the chocolate still lingering in his mouth.

“Like it?” Bull rumbled.

He sucked a ragged breath in between his teeth, licking his lips desperately.

“That’s a yes.” Bull grunted before kissing him again and letting him lap at his mouth.

He licked up all the chocolate he could find in Bull’s mouth, twisting and turning his tongue in Bull’s mouth while the big man kissed him and a rough hand kneading the front of his trousers, messaging his growing erection through his breechcloth. He moaned both from the sweetness and the stimulation. Another rough hand grabbed his arse and squeezed it as he rocked his hips.

He really should have been ashamed of his behavior, and he tried to control himself by thinking that it was just sweetness… but between the blindfold, his arms being bound behind his back and the collar, as well as the rough hand stroking him, his mind was already fogged with lust. Couple that with his complete and utter lack of a resistance or restraint when it came to sweets and he stood little chance t save his dignity in Bull’s eyes as he all but sucked the saliva out of Bull’s mouth in an attempt to get more of the taste.

When he found all the sweetness in Bull’s mouth, he pulled away to breath, leaning his head back to suck in desperate little breaths as Bull licked and bit along his throat. He rocked his hips into Bull’s hands, warm and sturdy fingers rubbing him through his breechcloth and getting him more than a little hot and bothered.

The hand on his arse moved away, he heard Bull fiddle with something, after a moment Bull caught his chin and brought him into another kiss, again kissing him sweetly before prying open his lips and letting him again taste chocolate. He licked up what he could from Bull’s mouth, feeling the taste saturate his mouth, so much more keenly then before because he was blind. His body hummed with sugar as he picked up all that he could and almost sucked the sugary saliva out of Bull’s mouth.

“Mmm…” Bull rumbled, when he pulled away to breathe again “Look at how needy you are, kadan.”

He just rocked his hips into Bull’s hand, feeling his face flush with arousal.

“Good boy.” Bull growled.

He sucked in a breath, feeling another shudder down his spine, jerking his hips forward into Bull’s rubbing hand.

“Good, good boy. Thrusting your hips like a bitch in heat.” Bull rumbled before sucking a mark on his throat.

He rocked his hips more aggressively into Bull’s hand, whining with need.

“Mmm… got an idea.”

Bull pulled away, depriving him of stimulation. Bull moved away from him, he could hear Bull fiddling around before he felt something knock his legs apart. He spread his legs, wondering what Bull was doing, before he felt hands on the small of his back, pressing down and encouraging him to bend over as much as he could. He tried to gently bend over as much as he could until, without the support of your arms, he flopped down and found himself on top of Bull.

Big hands spread him open and he felt a slick, rough finger rub against him before starting to push in. He still had yet to figure out what Bull wanted him in this position for-

Something bumped his chin and then his mouth. It felt sticky with something-

…Gods above. Did Bull really just-!

His mouth was nudged again and he parted his lips and then opened his mouth wide. Something dripping in stickiness pressed against his tongue. He immediately tasted chocolate like he had suspected, and a faint bitterness like he had suspected. Sighing out his nose, he let Bull spread him open while he sucked and licked the chocolate off of Bull’s prick.

The kinky things that Bull did… this had to be the ones that would give him second hand embarrassment from. Covering his dick in chocolate so that he would suck it… well he supposed that he really did not need chocolate to give Bull some oral attention but…really?

He lapped up all the chocolate that he could find, scrubbing his tongue along the ridges of Bull’s prick. Luckily for Bull, he started from the bottom up, catching chocolate before it dripped further down. Pressing his tongue to the base of Bull’s erection, he licked up, catching chocolate on his tongue and collecting it all the way until he reached the tip. His mouth was saturated with the taste now, but he still found himself licking up more and more, catching all that he could before it dripped down too low.

When he earnestly started to use his mouth, he felt his hips adjusted, and then something warm and wet lick his own erection. He let out a gruff shout as Bull started to use his mouth and his fingers, prying him open quickly and expertly and licking and sucking in turn. He shuddered as took more and more of Bull into his mouth, vaguely still tasting chocolate.

It did not take long to get him to three fingers ease in and out of his body, how Bull seemed to easily deep throat him. Bull made sure to get some oil and slick up inside him more. He was moved again, made to straddle Bull. He sucked in a breath as he felt one rough hands stroke him a few times and heard the other slicking Bull up.

“Never knew you got all hot and bothered about sweets.” Bull teased.

He rocked hips, feeling an embarrassed blush color his cheeks.

He felt his hips adjusted again, and then felt something prodding him insistently. He rocked his hips once and Bull pushed a bit inside of him, spreading him wide like the big merc’s fingers had done. Sucking in a breath, he gently rocked his hips down, working more and more of Bull inside of him and putting delightful pressure in all the right places as he was spread further and further open.

Working his hips all the way down, he planted his arse in Bull’s lap, pressure in all the right places. His legs shook as they clamped down on Bull’s side, himself panting as the burning stretch did all sorts of things to him.

Something pressed against his lips and he parted them willingly, immediately tasting Bull’s chocolate covered fingers against his tongue. He whined as he sucked so suggestively on Bull’s fingers, impatiently wriggling his hips as his body adjusted.

“That’s it kadan, that’s it.” Bull growled.

By the time that he had sucked all of it off Bull’s fingers, he was lifting his hips and dropping them a bit, just a bouncing himself a little bit on Bull’s prick. He arched his back when he accidently moved his hips and hit his sweet spot. Seeing as he was getting into it, Bull hooked a finger around his collar and yanked his head down and into a heat kissed that still tasted sweet as he worked his hips up and down.

When their kiss lost its sweetness, Bull pulled away and brought him back down to a kiss with his mouth tasting strongly of chocolate again. He bucked his hips harshly, pushing his arse back down into Bull’s lap with a big more vigor. A rough hand on his hip gave him a sharp slap to his arse, encouraging his movement, and he whined into the kiss as he obliged, fucking himself faster on Bull’s prick.

Up and down, up and down, with Bull feeding him more and more chocolate with his kisses, he felt the need to release building steadily in his pelvis. Just a bit more, just a bit more-

Bull grabbed his bouncing cock and started stroking it. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan into Bull’s mouth as he clamped down on the big man and released, bouncing as Bull’s prick to ride out the pleasure until he was an over sensitized mess. Panting harshly, he felt rough fingers squeeze his thigh as thought to garner his attention, and he became aware that Bull was still stiff inside of him.

“Ready for more kadan?”

~*~

“First you’re bouncing and now look at you.” Varric chuckled as he collapsed before the fireplace that Varric usually sat by, half dozing.

“That… that was…” He yawned.

“Almost like a kid on a sugar rush.” Varric chuckled, lighting his pipe.

He let out a loud groan as his stomach clenched up in pain, reminding him that he had indeed suffered a sugar rush and was not trying to live with the ‘crashing’ aspect afterwards. Bull really overdid it this time around. He was going to be sick for hours…

“Speaking of which, you should have heard the cook drilling into Bull earlier.” Varric said, taking up his pen and paper “Apparently the big man made away with the kitchen’s entire supply of chocolate, and now the cook can’t make some coming Marquis’ favorite cake or something. She’s baffled to where it all went.”

He let out another groan as his stomach clenched up in pain again, this time reminding how much he had consumed.

“So, I’ve got to ask Big Grey?” Varric said a mischievous chuckle in his voice “How did he get you to eat it all? The cook made it seem like a lot.”

If he was not so violently sick and barely able to move, he would have fled for the safety of his room. However, he was, so he just sat there and blushed black while Varric laughed his ass off at his expense.

“At least the diplomats enjoyed your energy this morning! I’m surprised your old heart didn’t stop. Come on Big Grey, did you really eat it all? You can tell me.” Varric laughed, tears almost in his eyes.

He forced himself to stand and started wobbling over to where he hoped and prayed that his brother would be. It seemed that he needed to kill a certain ex-pirate, especially after this whole mess.


	59. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO WARNINGS APPLY: Slight F!Adaar/Cullen fluff towards the end.
> 
> Who knew Cullen could be a family man?
> 
> I'M BACK! Sort of... kinda... I'm no longer on hiatus anyway. *COUGH* Anyway, I'm more or less back. I probably won't be posting the 3-4 day rate that I have been before because... not much inspiration from Dragon Age until some DLC comes out. I'll post things I've been plotting out mentally, but besides that I probably won't be updating this nearly as frequently as I did before, sorry :'D

“Inquisitor, I need you too… why is there a child on your shoulders?”

Ashkost looked up from the clipboard, and the grey-brown colored child on his shoulders looked to him as well, black surrounded green pupils nothing but childish largeness and innocence.

“Yes, you remember that group of humans I rescued months ago? The ones that had survived that blast?” Ashkost asked “Remember the Vashoth child and the Dale baby I also rescued?”

“Yes… you came in half dead.” He said “I take it that this is the Qunari child, then?”

“Yes, he was adopted by a nice surface Dwarf family, along with the Dalish baby.” Ashkost said “Right, Taashath?”

The child nodded shyly.

“Taashath?” He asked.

“Calm, in Qunlat.” Ashkost said “Not a bad name for a Vashoth.”

~*~

The family that had adopted Taashath and the Dale child, Elgar, were merchants that had been traders between Orzammar and Inquisition camps and strongholds. They had come to visit to settle a few trading contracts and little Taashath had eagerly gone to visit the man that had saved him and his younger adopted siblings.

Now little Taashath was running around, enjoying himself while his parents did business.

Shok took little Taashath on his shoulders and climbed around Skyhold with him, horrifying onlookers until Dorian demanded that they get down. Lady Ashmaaras danced around with the little tyke, smiling down as he circled around the hem of her dress. Varric enthralled him with exaggerated tales of what the Inquisitor had done. Cassandra let him watch her thrash training dummies and Blackwall talked him about swords and shields.

For a time, little Taashath carried around his little siblings Elgar.

He saw the little black haired and pointy eared child as Taashath and Shok were spread out on the battlements with little pots of pigments, parchment and brushes.

“I can’t paint worth nothing.” Shok grumbled to himself as he paused to look at what they had done so far.

True to his word, Shok’s scribbles exceptionally... childish. Most of his drawings were of trees, grass, water, most environments that could be done terribly mostly. Little Taashath was painting people, far out of proportion and also childish. He saw a grumpy Cassandra, an overly bearded Blackwall and a cross eyed Josephine and a rather bulky Ashkost and Iron-Bull.

“Paint flowers, flowers are pretty.” Taashath offered.

“Elgar, Elgar sweetheart,” Shok said as the little child yanked on the long dreadlocks “That hurts!”

Elgar giggled, pulling harder.

“Elgar,” Taashath said “That’s mean!”

Scooping the child up into his arms, gently tearing their little vice grip off of Shok’s hair, he gingerly held the giggling little babe in his arms.

“Thanks Cullen.” Shok groaned, rubbing paint smeared fingers through his hair and across his scalp.

“What happened to the parents?” He asked as Elgar tugged at the fur on his armor.

“Things got a bit heated,” Shok said “Found a couple of scammers and they’re sorting the ba-… bad guys out.”

Elgar patted down the fur they had ruffled blubbering away in child’s speak about something and then grinning up at him.

“You should stay!” Taashath suddenly spoke up.

“I have a million things-“

“Lighten up, you joyless punk.” Shok said “Take a few minutes and just hold Elgar.”

Sighing, he eased himself onto his arse on the stones, eyeing the baby as it yanked on the fur on his armor and Shok whined about his lack of artistic talent and Taashath reassured him that he was fine. Eventually they got onto the topic of Taashath’s size and age.

“Will I be as tall as you?”

“Probably, sometime tells me you’re a late bloomer.” Shok said as he struggled to paint a simple red flower.

“Will I have horns like you?” Taashath asked eagerly.

“If you haven’t started growing them by now, then no. But you know what that means?” Shok grinned, flashing that infamous pirate smile “It means your special.”

“Special?”

“Qunari have this thing. We believe that Qunari born without horns are destined for greatness.” Shok grinned.

“Really?” Taashath sighed.

“Yeah? The current leader of the Qunari? He’s got no horns, and, he helped the Hero of Ferelden and helped stopped the Fifth Blight.”

“Cool!” Taashath grinned.

Elgar swatted his chest, blubbering angrily at him.

“What?” He asked the babe tiredly.

Elgar blubbered angrily at him, showing him their soft little baby hands and thumping his chest repeatedly.

“She might be hungry.” Taashath said “But mama will be busy still…”

“Get her warm milk from the kitchen.” Shok said, the tip of his tongue out in concentration “Unless…what do you feed babies again?”

“Mother’s milk.” He said matter of fact like.

“…Know anyone that’s lactating?” Shok grinned wickedly.

Sighing, he turned to Taashath.

“I’ll help you. Follow me to the kitchen.” He sighed while Shok focused on his terrible, terrible drawing.

Little Taashath got to his feet and pittered pattered after him as he made his way to the kitchen, mindful of Taashath’s shorter legs. Along the way, he could not help but ask-

“What do you think of the Inquisition?”

“Mama and papa say that having people like the Inquisitor will be good. Say I won’t have to worry about being called an Oxman so much in the future.” Taashath said “And that other races will be respected and treated nicely.”

“Yes… I suspect something will change.” He said.

There was a moment of silence.

“Thank you for helping my baby sister.”

“You don’t mind a human helping you?”

“No, you seemed like of lonely anyway.” Taashath smiled.

Stumped for words, they made their way to the kitchen where a grumpy but very helpful cook worked her magic over a glass of milk ‘just for baby’s bellies’ and shooed them away. When Taashath said that he would take over, with a smile, he offered to do it and helped little Elgar eagerly take little sips from the glass while Taashath smiled up at him.

For the few more hours that his parents were still busy, he allowed himself to be the ‘official baby holder’ while Taashath ran around Skyhold to have his fun. When Ashkost checked in on them, he just smiled a bit to himself. When they found Shok again, having given up on the painting and was in the library with Dorian, the pirate made a good natured quip about him being ‘good dad that the kid would have to swat friends from’. When they bumped into Lady Ashmaaras, she took the duty of cleaning the baby up before flashing a smile at him and giving him a peck on the cheek that had him blushing warm for quite some time.

He was almost heartbroken to see some cheery Dwarves come claim them, telling Taashath to say his goodbyes and get ready to head home.

“It was very nice meeting you commander!” Taashath grinned.

Elgar garbled something and wrapped her little arms around his head before he bent over to hand her over to her mother.

Before Taashath scampered off, he took his hand and smiled up at him.

“It’s nice not to see you so lonely!”

Scampering after his parents, he watched them go with a sad little smile. It took him a moment to realize that Lady Ashmaaras had taken a spot by his side.

“You know, Commander,” Lady Ashmaaras almost purred, startling him “If word gets around that you’re a good papa, you won’t be able to keep the suitors off you.”

“That… uh…” He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

She kissed his temple, having him blush a dark red.

“It’s still really sweet of you, Cullen.” Lady Ashmaaras smiled sweetly.


	60. Zevran/M!Mahariel-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Zevran/M!Mahariel. Messages, anal fingering, anal sex, elf ear stimulation, sweet talk.
> 
> Just some time with him, and some oils.
> 
> I've recently started binge playing Origins again, one of the first games I could finally say 'I get to play a gay guy!'. So here's some of my Grey Warden and his LI Zevran.
> 
> EDIT FEB/28/2017: General quality control

Courting Theron was very much like a game, a hunt. A fickle and carefully treaded dance of careful words and careful touches that could as easily draw Theron in as it could make the Grey Warden run. Then there was always the danger that if he did indeed 'catch' Theron that very much like a wild beast that Theron could lash out and run regardless. Easy steps, careful maneuvers and thinking every little action and move. But there was the thrill to this game of theirs. The constant threat until the prize was won, the teasing and taunting and stalking and chasing, the struggle to win and the thirst for victory.

It was a game to get Theron into bed, to soothe and torment the wild fury in an elf’s skin until he was a limp, wanting mass. But it was a game that he enjoyed, using all his skills of seduction to soothe Theron’s rage and get him to enjoy himself and his beautiful body. Using his words, his fingers, his mouth and tongue and anything else he could think of that Theron would like until that anger melted away from his brow and he enjoyed himself. To turn boundless fury into a common man was an art of his that he was sure no one else could master.

Right now, after their long hunt, he had Theron on his stomach on the ground wearing nothing but a pair of slightly tight trousers that made his perfect ass more pronounced. He, himself, was rubbing oil between his hands to warm it, eyeing the lean muscles of Theron’s back and the tattoos of thorn covered vines that covered his dark skin.

There were no words, as it was all too easy to say the ones that ruined Theron’s mood. Instead he warmed the oil with his hands before swinging one leg over Theron’s slim waist and brazenly sitting on Theron’s arse. Said Grey Warden, who knew full well what was going to happen by the end, only let out a small, gruff noise at the back of his throat and wriggled underneath him.

When the oil was warmed enough, he pressed his fingers into Theron’s shoulder blades, feeling the lithe man moan and groan underneath him. He leaned forward enough to feel Theron’s choppy hair brush his lips, smelling the pine scent of Theron’s skin seep into his nose, before ducking his head down to kiss the back of Theron’s neck, feeling the heat and smoothness of it. Leaning back, he pressed his fingers into Theron’s shoulders and started working his deft fingers deep into the lean tissue.

Theron was just knots and knots, and he was more and more surprised with each one that he worked loose. It seemed that holding up the weight of the world really did a number on the young elf, but he was always there to help him. Always standing at his back, ready to rub it with clever hands or protect it with a dagger. He figured that for many years to come, that he would protect the small and lean back that seemed so big and powerful.

For now… he was going to make the man a delicious mess and then have Theron screaming Dalish profanities before the night was done.

Gently working his way down, he worked every kink out of Theron’s back, kneading the dark skin until it relaxed underneath his fingertips. Oil highlighted all the curves and dips and hills of Theron’s back, the rough patches of scars and such from battle, throwing shadows in the right places and making his mouth positively water.

When he got to the small of Theron’s back, he pattered his fingers along Theron’s waistband, humming to himself before hooking a finger in the waistband and slowly and sensually pulling the thin cloth down, revealing the soft mounds of Theron’s full arse, sans a breechcloth. How he wanted to comment on the naughtiness of the Grey Warden going around without underwear, he did not want to risk pissing said Grey Warden off, and just pulled the trousers all the way off and tossed them aside. With the Grey Warden laid bare before him, he dragged his fingers down the globes of Theron’s arse, a teasing touch that made the man underneath him let out a shaky little sigh.

Warming more oil between his hands, he slid his fingers down Theron’s arse and then down to his thighs, wiry and lean and made for climbing and clenching up to pounce and fly through the air with daggers poised. He worked the kinks out of them, working them into a mess that was still solid and lean underneath his fingers, moving down to his muscular and tense calves, ringing all the kinks out of them. When they were relaxed, he moved down to Theron’s feet, feeling the tough soles that walked barefoot across the toughest terrain without flinching, messaging the stress out of them as best he could with the hardened skin.

Done with the backside, he crawled back up Theron’s body and pressed his lips to one of the Grey Warden’s pointed ears.

“Care to give me your front side, amor?” He purred deep and low.

He heard Theron suck in an excited breath, and then shift underneath him. Slowly, ever so slowly as he did when he was unsure of himself, Theron shifted onto his back. Now that they were face to face, he could see the lovely tint to Theron’s cheeks, the way that his vivid green eyes refused to meet his own, the way he nervously licked his lips.

Ducking his head, he brushed his mouth against Theron’s. Just a tender press of lips against lips, before sitting up and getting more oil warmed between his hands. Taking a moment while his hands were busy, he admired the lean muscularity along Theron’s chest, the way that thorny vines were tattooed in the right places and, goodness, it seemed that Theron was already ‘excited’, judging by the half hard erection that was standing more and more at attention.

Letting out a small chuckle, he pressed his oiled fingers into Theron’s shoulders, feeling them tense at first but then almost melt. Theron let out a little sigh, his blush darkening delightfully, lips parting so the tip of a pale pink tongue could lick his thin lips. He moved his fingers down to Theron’s arms, feeling his biceps jump underneath his fingertips, ghosting over the inner creases of Theron’s arms, down the forearms and then capturing Theron’s hands.

He brought them to his face, pressing a kiss to the palm of both of them, before he let an embarrassed Theron pull his hands away. Smirking down at the blushing man, he added more oil to his hands and pressed them into the Grey Warden’s pectorals, purposefully grinding the heels of his hands into the small, dark nipples there. Theron bucked underneath him, letting out a surprised gasp before glaring darkly, though not stopping him.

Moving his hands down, he traced the dips and crevices of Theron’s abs, teasing his fingertips to the sides to feel the muscles along Theron’s sides, moving his way down to Theron’s waist, teasing the line that was the joint of Theron’s lean hips and his pelvis, before being faced with Theron’s erection. Smirking to himself, he ignored it in favor of slowly moving down the front s of Theron’s thighs, wringing every knot out of them even as he felt them tense. The Grey Warden’s hips jerked upwards, desperate for some simulation and a low groan coming out of Theron’s chest, almost a low whine.

He moved down to Theron’s shins, tapping them playfully, moving down the length of his legs of his legs slowly, torturously slow, all the way down to Theron’s feet again before dragging just the edges of his nails back up the length of Theron’s legs, just to feel him jerk and hear that desperate whine again. Dragging his nails down the length of Theron’s legs, quick hands captured his wrists and dragged them to Theron’s waist.

Vivid green eyes were staring intently at him, a face that was too needy to be angry panted underneath him.

“Stop this damned teasing,” Theron managed.

“Of course, amor,” He grinned.

Drying his hands off on a cloth, Theron let out an angry and frustrated sound.

“You do not want message oil. It’s too thin and watery for what we need,” He explained with a small chuckle, taking up a different bottle of oil, “This one is better for our love making.”

Huffing, Theron let him get his hands covered in the new oil before pulling him down for a heated kiss, lips moving against one another desperately before he moved his oiled hands to Theron’s erection. The young elf bucked and moaned against him as he expertly used both his hands to please his lover, one hand devoted to teasing the ruddy head while the other stroked the length. The young elf bucked his hips, letting out delicious little whines between kisses.

It seemed that Theron was not quite throughly enjoying himself, as he felt hands on his own trousers, pulling them down before yanking his breechcloth down and letting his half erection flop free. Smirking against the Grey Warden’s mouth, he shifted his hips before pressing himself against Theron’s, using both his hands to wrap around both of them, letting out a sigh as he felt the pleasure of both stroking himself and rubbing against his lover.

The slick oil felt good against his skin and the pressure of his hands as he stroked himself and Theron off. Theron’s lips felt good against his own and the velvety insides of Theron’s mouth as he pushed his tongue inside of it. The shy, calloused hands on the sides of his face also felt nice, sometimes reverently tracing the tattoos on his face.

When he felt that he had teased him enough, he pried a hand away from their aching flesh and instead dipped down, playfully moving his fingers down further until he found the twitching little ring of muscle. He rubbed it once, twice, and then just barely pushed the tip of his index finger inside of him, just teasing the inside of it and making Theron let out frustrated, _needy_ little sounds, moving his hips in an attempt to push more of the finger inside of him. Theron never did like foreplay for long, he always seemed to _tolerate_ it. Something about not wanting to be torn in that delicate place seemed to be the only thing stopping Theron from lubing a prick up and calling it good.

He pulled his mouth away from Theron’s, breathing the same air as him as they tried to catch their breath, before moving his head to catch the tip of Theron’s ear with his tongue. Theron let out a low moan, encouraging him to further tease the tip of the pointed ear with his tongue and lips, feeling the lean body buck and writhe underneath him.

He pushed his finger a bit deeper inside of Theron’s warm body, feeling the tiny ring twitch and his insides twitch around his finger as he eased it all the way down to the last knuckle and then eased it all the way to the tip, and then eased it all the way back in. In and out, in and out, he eased Theron’s body open to accept one finger, and then eased in a second finger, hearing Theron’s slight hiss of pain that was quickly followed by low whines of need.

Wriggling his fingers, he pushed his fingers in and out of Theron’s body, getting him used to it first before scissoring his fingers a bit, opening Theron up. Sometimes he scissored his fingers wide, sometimes curling his fingers and pressing into that spot that had Theron curling in on himself and letting out low whines while his hips desperately moved.

When his two fingers easily moved in and out of Theron’s body, he pulled his fingers out and splashed some oil on his erection, hooking Theron’s lean legs on his hips and kissing him feverishly, almost desperately tasting him with his lips and tongue, before taking himself in hand and pushing against that puckered, wet little ring.

“Ready?” He breathed against Theron’s mouth.

“Yes, _ma vhenan_ ,” Theron panted.

He gripped Theron’s hips and pushed into him, kissing Theron again as he pushed in a bit and then pulled out, pushing in a bit more and then pulling out, gradually pushing all the way in until he hilted inside of the Grey Warden, feeling said Warden’s hot breath against his mouth.

“Ma vhenan? What Dalish endearment am I this time?” He chuckled, pulling out to just the tip and then pushing inside and pushing the air out of Theron’s lungs in a low _whoosh_.

“N-now?” Theron managed before letting out a low moan as he was thrusted into again.

“Is it so bad that I want to know what my amor is saying?” He purred, catching the tip of Theron’s ear between his teeth and gently nibbling on it, causing Theron to let out a not so quiet moan.

Theron let out several profanities, broken by desperate moans and little, needy whines. The Grey Warden did manage to glare once before his face broke out in ecstasy.

“Well?” He panted, moving down to lick the length of Theron’s throat, sucking the sweat off the dark skin.

“ _A-Ar nuvenin…_ ” Theron whined, “ _Fenedhis!_ ”

He planted himself deep and rocked his hips, feeling Theron twitch and jerk underneath him. His fingers trailed to the side and teased the leaking head of Theron’s erection, grinning when Theron’s hips bucked harshly.

“It means ‘my heart’ you complete ass!” Theron almost _snarled_.

He claimed Theron’s lips with his own before pulling out and slamming forward, hips smacking against Theron’s arse and pulling a surprised moan out of the man. He pulled back and quickly snapped his hips forward, still devouring the young man’s mouth as he drove him wild underneath him. One hand stroked Theron off as the other got a bruise worthy grip on his hips, thrusting almost wildly into the young man as he lost himself.

One thrust, two thrusts, he felt warmth and wetness on his hands and he spent himself into Theron, swallowing Theron’s moans of pleasure as he languidly thrust into Theron to ride out his own orgasm. When he finally crawled to a stop, he let Theron breath and dropped his head to rest on Theron’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of his sweaty skin as he listened to Theron pant underneath him.

After a moment, he pulled out and flipped them onto their sides, burying his nose into Theron’s dark hair.

“ _Mi amor,_ ” He chuckled sweetly against the back of Theron’s neck.

“ _Emma lath,_ ” Theron grumbled.

“What does that one mean?” He asked softly, finding Theron’s hands and holding them in his own.

“’My love’,” Theron gruffed. “ _Emma -elas- lath._ ”

He had a feeling that felas was not all that complimentary, so he just kissed Theron’s cheek and snuggled against his back, feeling the Grey Warden finally relax against him, breathing easy and not a mess of knots and tension for at least a few hours.


	61. M!Adaar/Varric-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Varric Tethras. Anal finger, anal sex, size difference.
> 
> More Varric/Adaar because I can
> 
> Decided to check on the DA fandom to see what was up and to see if it stopped being such utter garbage. Check in *complete an utter disgusting biphoic garbage, people still wanting a bi Dorian/Sera, people still screaming about how a Bi Solas and Bi Cullen is disgusting despite being canon*
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! fuck this fandom. Imma spam bi Cullen and Solas porn to make myself feel better.

He… well… how to say it… He started something with the Inquisitor after that night. It was something. He had no idea if it was worse or better then the shit thing he had with Bianca.

He and the big guy would get rip roaring drunk and do some sort of kinky shit together. More often than naught it was him marveling at the size of something of the Inquisitor’s and a lot of awkward fumbling to rather impressive orgasms. Once he even rode the Inquisitor’s dick, just to see what it was like and shit, he could not walk for two days, but damned if the four orgasms that he had were not worth it.

Now, the Inquisitor made no big fuss over it, and he did not either. But at the very least the Inquisitor was not going behind his back, married behind his back, lied to him over even screwed him in the ethical sense. It was fun and weird and… shit, he did not know. It was a lot less hassle then what he had with Bianca, but it was also a lot weirder and he had no idea where it was going.

At the moment, both of them unable to stand up since they were so drunk, he had the Inquisitor laid out on his bed, naked, and had two fingers sliding in and out of the Inquisitor’s large, grey arse, feeling the big brute clamp down on him and let out little needy noises. He marveled at the way at that Inquisitor’s big grey dick twitch and drip excitement as he curled his fingers inside of the big brute. He sort of marveled how the Inquisitor so easily took his thick fingers and how wide his body was stretching.

His own dick was in his other hand, stroking himself as he thought about sticking it into the Inquisitor, but holding himself back because… it would be sticking his dick inside the Inquisitor. He did not mix business and pleasure, never. He did not think that he could shove his dick into the Inquisitor and then work with him… right?

The tight arse he was fingering sure was attempting to change his mind.

The muscles in the Inquisitor’s thighs clenched tight, going into stark relief as he pressed into the Inquisitor’s prostate, milking his dick. He watched the Inquisitor’s dick twitch, more excitement dripping down the ridged length. He leaned forward and gave the head a sloppy slurp, taking up some of the bitter excitement before letting it out with a wet pop. That made more drip down his length.

He really wanted inside that tight ass… really bad.

He pulled his fingers out, lathered them up with oil again, and then worked three fingers insider of the Inquisitor, feeling that tight ass clamp down on his fingers and let out a loud, needy whine. Shit, he really… really… wanted to fuck the Inquisitor.

He could have the Inquisitor stretched enough. Dwarf dicks, while they were not exactly long, were shorter and thicker than most dicks. He figured that his dick was long enough just for anal sex with the Inquisitor to actually feel good without it feeling like confused shitting… but… fuck it. He rode the Inquisitor’s dick, the Inquisitor could take his.

He pulled his fingers and oiled himself up before crawling on the bed and… that was an idea. He encouraged the big man on all four before pulling his arse down enough to match up. Smacking the big man’s arse, he pushed him, feeling the big man open up nice for him and clamp down on him in all the right ways. He pulled out and pushed in, pulling a whine from the Inquisitor as his tight arse clamped down on him. Fuck, the Inquisitor was clamping down on him in all the right ways.

He was using the Inquisitor’s hips, yanking them forwards and backwards, slamming his hips against the man’s firm arse. He was being far too aggressive, far too harsh, especially for his thickness and the tightness of Adaar’s arse. But Adaar was just moaning and groaning underneath him, sometimes slamming his hips back into him, fucking himself on his dick. Dammit… too much.

He grabbed a fistful of Adaar’s hair and slammed home, groaning as he spent himself. Adaar bucked and moaned underneath him, and released as well. Thumping away, he rode out the pleasure before flopping back onto the bed, admiring the slightly gaping hole and the whiteness dripping down from it.

“Do it again?” Adaar drunkenly giggled.

He just chuckled before getting back to grab those bruised hips to pull back against him again.


	62. Cullen/M!Surana-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cullen/M!Surana. Slight oral sex, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, elf ear stimulation.
> 
> The Ghost of the Ferelden Tower
> 
> ...Did you think I was lying?

The Grey Warden Commander was called Alim in the Ferelden Tower, or at least for a time. For a long time, he was called ‘Ghost’ for his pale white hair. Alim fought this name with all that he had before just giving up when even the First Enchanter started using the name. He was the Ghost of the Ferelden tower, ever quiet, just a slip of something lightly colored out of the corner of your eye, always haunting the library at ungodly hours.

It was how he met Alim. He was patrolling and caught the apprentice hiding underneath a table with a stack of book. Knowing that the others would hurt the poor skinny lad, he simply quickly ushered the lad to his bed with his books and told him not to do it again. Alim thanked him for his mercy, giving him the terrible feeling that a Templar had smacked the thin elf around for finding him in the library, and went willingly.

From then on he found Alim in the library early in the morning, quietly reading with a few of the older members of the Circle. He ventured talking with the lad, ignoring the whispers of the other Templers as he enjoyed the company of the quite man. He liked hearing Alim go on and on about magical theory, even if he hardly understood most of it, he just liked hearing that quiet voice get vibrant and louder with enthusiasm, watch his slender hands move with his words and watch his red eyes dart over his materials as he struggled to explain something with a diagram.

He and Alim were good friends by the time that Alim was to take his Harrowing. By that time too… he found it hard to look into Alim’s eager eyes, he found himself flustered by his appearance, sometimes reaching out to timidly touch the backs of Alim’s hands and blushing when he felt the warm skin through his gloves.

He realized that he did indeed have feelings for his friend, and it was probably the reason why he was told that he would strike the killing blow against him if he turned into an abomination. Gregoir hoping to no doubt end what they had. Could not have Templers cozying up to any of the mages like they were real people…right?

He watched Alim touch the lyruim, and fall to the ground, hoping and praying to the Maker that Alim woke himself. He just looked at the white hairs pooled underneath his head and the calmness to his features as his mind wondered the Fade in hopes of killing the demon waiting for him. His fingers twitched, and Gregoir would not stop glaring at him, and he kept praying that Alim would wake from his slumber.

Eventually, Alim’s eyes did open. He meekly pulled his sword out as Irving bent over him. Alim rubbed his eyes before grumbling about how the demon was a pain in the ass to defeat. Irving checked Alim head to toe, and found no trace of the demon inside of Alim, calling his Harrowing successful. Hearing that, Alim smiled and then passed out on the ground, leaving Irving to chuckle at the man and Gregoir off put that he survived.

He volunteered to carry Alim back to his bed, eagerly scooping up the slender man into his arms and gently carrying him back to his bed, lowering him silently into the bed as the other apprentices slept soundly around them. He brushed the white hair from Alim’s face, enjoying his sleeping features and feeling so glad that he made it, and since he was a mage, Alim would have more free time and… he was too eager and he was afraid that he would wake his friend. He let him sleep, going to his post to eagerly wait for his friend to wake up.

* * *

Alim came to him almost immediately after waking up, grinning from ear to ear and looking like he had won something great.

Alim was almost bouncing on his feet as he expressed his confidence in passing his Harrowing and how he was eager to be a fully fledged Circle Mage, and all the things that he could do now. He blushed and stuttered, trying to congratulate his friend while still keeping the butterflies in his stomach down. It was… so nice to see Alim so happy and bouncy.

Alim surprised him by standing on his tiptoes and landing a kiss on his cheek, telling him that he was off to see the first Enchanter. He blushed darkly for quite some time until he saw Alim pass by with a bearded man trailing after him. Alim smiled and waved as he passed, and he blushed and gave a small wave back, feeling heat even behind his ears.

Since Alim was a mage… he would be seeing him so much more. Gods above, he would not be able to go much more than an hour without blushing, would he not?

* * *

In the corner of the library, late at night, he found Alim sitting on the table like he was waiting for him. Sighing out his nose, he hoped that the dim, dim light would hide his deep blush as he tried not to notice that the collar to Alim’s robes were open.

“Oh, the big bad Templar has found me.” Alim quipped playfully.

“Tell me then… what should the Templar do with the mage out of bed so late at night?” He quipped back, swallowing thickly as he tried not to think of the visible slender neck.

“Hopefully not hurt me!” Alim grinned wickedly “I’ll do anything you want me to!”

He blushed from hairline to jaw line, mind going immediately to the worst places possible. He kept looking at the tempting length of Alim’s throat and felt his mouth go dry.

“Well…?” Alim teased “What are you going to do, big, bad Templar man?” Alim grinned.

“Y-y-you’re…y-you’re…” He managed, feeling the tips of his ears burn brightly.

Alim laughed at him, loudly, and he felt the blush sink into his damned bones. There was a terrible temptation to drag Alim back to his bed by his ear tips and then go have a very intimate fifteen minutes with himself before storming off to bed. It just was not fair…

Smiling to himself, Alim hopped off the table and tip toed over to him. The white haired elf looked up at him with nothing but good humor on his face, before stepping on his tiptoes, hooking his slender arms around his neck, and pressing those pretty lips against his own.

Alim was warm and his lips were soft. He smelled like herbs and books, and the strands of white hair in Alim’s face felt soft against his cheeks as the elf stood higher on his tiptoes to deepen the chaste kiss. His hands hesitantly found Alim’s slender hips, feeling the firmness of them even through his robes. He grabbed those hips and pulled him up, lifting the elf in his arms so that he was not straining so much, and he could lick at those pretty lips and pressing his tongue tentively inside of Alim’s mouth.

It tasted vaguely of lyruim and he found himself ravaging Alim’s mouth in an attempt to get more of the taste, wrapping the Elven mage’s legs around his waist and crushing the slender body against him as much as his armor would allow. Alim let out a small moan that he eagerly swallowed, before blindly making his way to the table and laying Alim on it, pinning him to the table with his body as he struggled to start removing the barriers between him and the slender body that he had been eagerly dreaming of getting his hands on for months.

He got his gloves off, and then his gauntlets, catching the end of Alim’s robes and yanking them high enough that he could feel the firm thighs, sweeping his hands around until he realized that Alim was not wearing trousers or a breechcloth. He nipped Alim’s lower lip but said nothing, just enjoyed the soft and warm skin that was his to touch and explore.

He finally pried himself out of his armor, but he needed to pry himself away from the warm, slender body and set the armor pieces aside, as well as the underclothing, but that just got an approving whistle from Alim, who bit his pretty lower lip as he pulling his undershirt over his head.

“Nice to see that your Templar training is… good for the body.” Alim grinned.

He flushed darkly, thinking that his ears would literally catch fire at this rate, before tackling Alim’s robes. It took several frustrated tried before Alim easily shucked them aside, leaving a slender body that was free of blemishes bare and free for him to touch and explore, and he did. He ran his hands everywhere, finding every patch of soft skin, kissing all along Alim’s face, neck, chest, shoulders and even his pointed ears. He listened to Alim’s reaction to everywhere he touched and tormenting the elf in the places he reacted best, listening to that voice pant and moan and whine and say his name in this terribly needy and wanting voice that made his breechcloth too tight and confining.

He licked and kissed all over the slender mage, from Alim’s ears, to his tempting mouth, along his neck, sweeping across his chest and catching peaks of pointed skin, tasting the faintest lines of Alim’s lean muscles, all the way down until his chin bumped into firm flesh. While it was not something he had done before, or sex with a man at all, he was eager to have Alim screaming his name, and shyly licked and sucked up and down Alim’s length while the white haired elf has his fingers in his hair.

Alim had to pull him off before the white haired elf pulled a small vial out of his robes and pressed it into his hands.

He figured he had an idea of what to do, so he got some of the oil on his fingers and pressed them against the twitching, puckered little ring, rubbing it firmly while he claimed Alim’s mouth in a heated kiss. Alim sighed against him, pulling him close with slender arms around his neck. He rubbed firmly before pushing a finger inside of Alim, feeling the white haired elf let out a small sound and feeling him tighten up.

He paused in their heated kissing to kiss his cheek.

“A-are you okay?” He asked.

“Sorry… sorry… just uh…” Alim paused to lick his lower lip “It’s…it’s…muh first….”

He blushed from the top of his head to his toes. Alim’s… first? Well… he was a mage in the tower and… Maker above preserve him. What was he supposed to do?

Well… he was going to try, at the very least.

Moving back down, he got down on his knees. Alim was laying spread out on the table, blushing cutely and watching him intently as he nudged the white haired elf’s legs open and gently stroked his wiry thigh, trying to sooth some part of the mage’s nervous spirit, before shyly prying Alim’s cheeks open and leaning forward enough to lick the small, puckered hole.

He heard the barely muffled shout that Alim gave out, as well as hearing his nails drag across the table top. Well, at least it was something, right? He dragged his tongue along the little ring of muscle, feeling Alim clench underneath his attentions, using his thumbs to dig into Alim’s arsecheeks and keep them spread so that he could lick and lick along the little hole. He licked and licked and licked, sometimes pausing to rub his fingertip against the little puckered hole to see how relaxed it was before using his mouth again.

Eventually, he had licked the pink ring into submission, and he could finally push a finger inside. Alim let out a strange sound, but his body did not clench in pain again, so he took it easy. He licked around his finger as he gently worked it in and out of the Elven mage’s body. His other hand went to his breechcloth and ground the heel of his hand against the hard lump there as he gently worked Alim open.

When he could easily slide his finger in all the way to the base knuckle, he pulled out and oiled up his fingers again, before pressing two fingers against the little hole, licking it until Alim relaxed and he could push in. Alim clamped down harshly, but eventually relaxed and started letting out little moans as he started working his fingers deeper and deeper into the white haired elf. Eventually fingers again found his mused hair, and he glanced up to see that Alim had mostly sat up and was watching him underneath lowered eyelids, face red with blush and his pretty lips parted with each wet pant.

Blushing himself, he just focused on working Alim looser. Eventually he could push his fingers in all the way to the base knuckle, but then he scissored his fingers, curling them to get Alim to muffle his cries of pleasure, rubbing the twitching, velvety insides until his fingers easily slide in and out and it was hard to resist the urge to just pin the slender elf down and have him screaming his name.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned over Alim, licking the elf’s ears and nipping the sides of his neck feverishly while one of his hands guided his prick to the wet little hole and pressed against it. Alim gasped loudly, clenching tightly, but a few nips to the tips of his ears and a hickie that was sure to show in the morning got the Elven mage to relax. Then he was pushing inside of Alim, and-! Maker above.

Alim was tight, or clenching down hard, plus the warmth and the oil and Maker above. It was glorious. He had to take in deep breaths to focus so that he did not spend himself too early, though it was far too tempting inside of the pretty elf. The way that said pretty elf was also whining and moaning underneath him was not helping in the slightest.

Leaving a good red mark on the side of Alim’s neck, he pushed inside of him, managing to inch himself into the tight, wet heat further and further, gasping for air louder and louder as he fought not to just release. He feverishly kissed Alim’s face, teased his ears, and marked his slender neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. Anything to not disappoint Alim for his first time.

He pulled out and eased right in, gritting his teeth when Alim clamped down on him in a _magical way_. Not yet, not yet, Alim needed to enjoy himself too. Though the way that said mage was writhing and moaning underneath him told him that he was doing something right… hopefully. He still found Alim’s earlobe between his teeth and gave them a tug though, just to torment him. Alim whined at that.

He started a pace, nice and slow thrusts that were deep. But between the tightness, the heat and the friction, he soon started a rapid fire sort of thrusting that was shallower but caused the best friction. He panted into Alim’s shoulder and he held onto him dearly. Alim’s nails found his back and carved stinging paths into his flesh that only made him nip the elf’s ears in retaliation. A shy mouth found the side of his neck and bit hard enough to leave a mark but he did not care. He was… so… close.

Alim suddenly captured his mouth in a searing kiss and he swallowed a long, mewling moan before feeling something warm between their sliding bellies. Losing all control, he devoured Alim’s mouth and wildly thrusted his way to release, feeling the deep ball snap inside of him and pleasure rushing up and down his spine that he felt in his joints. He gasped and moaned against Alim’s mouth, hearing the little gasps that Alim let out as they came down from their highs clinging to each other and sucking in air like they could hardly breathe.

After several moments, he pulled out, shuddering as he felt coolness against himself, before tenderly kissing Alim. The elf almost purred against him, pulling back to see the extremely content look on the mage’s face.

“That was…” Alim panted.

He nuzzled Alim’s neck, wanting to enjoy the soft, sweaty skin before they would have to reluctantly return to bed. Just a few more minutes to hang on…

Alim ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Shame I can’t cuddle with you in a nice soft bed.” Alim chuckled.

“Real…shame.” He panted.

Alim remained with him for a moment before they reluctantly pulled away from each other. He got dressed himself, before helping Alim, as he seemed to have hard time standing and coordinating himself. Alim chuckled as he helped do up the mage’s robes as best he could.

“Do you… need help… getting to bed?” He shyly asked.

“…Cullen, are you being shy with me? After what we just did?” Alim laughed.

He blushed darkly, but Alim just planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I can wobble to bed just fine, you blushing school boy.” Alim grinned affectionately.

He helped Alim stand, and after getting a sweet kiss goodbye, Alim started to wobble off. But he stopped a few steps away.

“My friend Jowan wants me to help him tomorrow, but I’ll see you afterwards.” Alim grinned.

“I look forward to it.” He smiled back.


	63. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO WARNINGS APPLY. Mild language
> 
> Request for Adaar and Bull's horns to get unlocked.
> 
> A request for some silliness for Adaar and Bull that put a smile on my face. Thanks for requesting it! Also, for the Inquisition DLC that's coming out. If it comes out tomorrow like a few people are saying, I have a shitty XBox One, so if it does I promise not to writing anything with spoilers until it comes out on other platforms. If not, when it does come out, I still promise not to write anything until its been out for a bit on all platforms. No spoilers from me, and I'll make sure to label them if I can't resist. I also will try and throw out some biSolas porn here soon.
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/night pups!<3

“…Chief?” Krem asked slowly.

“Uh… yeah?” Bull gruffed.

“…How did this happen?” Krem asked.

“…Well…” Bull grumbled.

“We were rough housing.” Adaar sighed.

“…rough housing… at your age…” Krem drawled slowly.

“It’s a Qun thing, you wouldn’t understand,” Bull snapped defensively “Now help Krem puff!”

Bull and Adaar were tangled by their horns. The Inquisitor had loose ram like horns and managed to hook them on Bull’s horns, so now that Bull’s chin was awkwardly resting on the back of Adaar’s head and the big brute was curled in on himself, with his face awkwardly looking directly at Bull’s crotch.

“Well… we can… cut off one of you two’s horns.” Krem suggested.

“FUCK THAT!” Adaar and Bull snapped together.

“How do you suggest we get you untangled?” Krem snapped back “Lube you both up and hopes that works?”

“…Hmm…” Bull hummed.

“No. You are not lubing us up while I’ve got a view of your crotch.” Adaar snapped.

“What’s this about lube and crotches?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Bull groaned.

A very smug and amused Dorian walked up to the tangled two and chuckled as Adaar turned black in the face with a blush and Bull sighed deeply.

“So… locking horns you two?” Dorian chuckled.

“Shut up.” Adaar grumbled darkly.

“Does this normally happen? With Qunari I mean?” Dorian asked as Krem got Bull and Adaar to squat down far enough so that he could reach.

“Locking horns?” Bull grunted as Krem jerked his head to get their horns loose.

“Seems like a common thing, really,” Dorian smiled to himself as he watched Krem yanked on Adaar’s head, bashing it against Bull’s chin several times in a vain attempt to get their horns locked “Big, grey _horny_ brutes, butting heads.”

“Funny.” Bull deadpanned.

“Wait… hold on…wait…I can…” Krem grunted.

Adaar’s head was jerked the wrong way and there was a sound like teeth rattling and Bull and Adaar look like they were dazed and in pain. Krem scratched the back of his head as he thought about how to detangle the two’s horns.

“Well… I don’t know about Qunari,” Adaar grunted “But us _Tal-Vashoth_ sometimes bashed horns when we got a little too hot blooded before a battle. Helped clear the head, so to speak.”

It seemed that Adaar was still rather bitter that Bull considered him Tal-Vashoth because of his parents’ choices rather than Vashoth by his own birth. Bull caught on the bitterness and looked off to the side.

“Qunari do it too. But it’s more of a dominance thing.” Bull explained.

Krem grabbed the Inquisitor’s horns and yanked, managing to pull Adaar’s head and slam it into Bull’s throat. Bull swatted his second in charge away while he struggled to breath and Adaar patted his side sympathetically.

“One more time, I can get it Chief.” Krem said with determination.

Once Bull caught his breath, Krem grabbed Adaar’s horns one more time and yanked as hard as he could. There was some sound like dry bone hitting dry bone, and Adaar and Bull fell apart, both rubbing the base of their horns.

“Thanks, Krem al krem.” Bull deadpanned.

“No problem, Chief,” Krem said “Don’t do it again.”

“That back talk?” Bull gruffed.

“No.”

“Noooooo….?”

“No, sir!”

“Atta Krem, now… I owe you a drink Adaar, come on.” Bull grinned, helping Adaar up and then towards the tavern.


	64. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. m/m fluff, bodily harm, lose of hearing.
> 
> One act of stupidity, and Ash's world is silent.
> 
> Have I mentioned that I like angst? Also, for all those out there that haven't gotten the chance the new DLC, I think I should say this... it's not something to get hyped over or mad it (personally it's a solid C in my book with very few things about it that make it outstanding in the least bit) and it's the _fucking embodiment of the saying 'Hard Mode Is Only Mode' oh my fucking god_. 
> 
> That is all. Have a good evening pups~

He should have known. He saw the small jar and thought that it would be a gas bomb. He thought it would be fine to set off, because Solas was down by the bandits and they were looked ready to really kill the Elven apostate. He needed to save his friend and that was worth breathing in some slightly acidic gas. He thought it would be fine, it was just some gas. He rushed by the jar, feeling his foot catch the wire and then…

There was a loud explosion. He was tossed head over heels. His head hit something hard and he lost control of his limbs. He watched as the bandits fell, bleeding from the shrapnel as his ears rang so hard he could not hear anything else. Bull came storming over, checking on him, rough fingers rubbing along his face before wondering down his body. He felt a piece of shrapnel getting yanked from his side and a poultice splashed on the wound. He saw Bull’s lips moving, but could not hear anything over the intense ringing in his ears.

He saw Bull’s brow dip in worry, and then felt thick fingers brush his ears. When Bull pulled his hands back, he saw that Bull’s fingers came back bloody.

* * *

The ringing had faded by the time they rushed back to Skyhold, but his hearing was gone. He knew in his heart what had happened, but hoped that the healer would tell him otherwise. Anything other than his world had been forcibly silenced by his own stupidity.

Anything but silence.

Varric had gone with him and he saw the dwarf’s mouth move as he sat on a cot and waited for the healer to return with a mage and more potent potions. He simply stared, not understanding what his lips were forming with noise. At one point, Varric looked like he asked the right question, head cocked ever so slightly. When he did not answer, the storyteller got out a notebook and a piece of charcoal and wrote something down. When Varric showed him, he saw in Varric’s neat handwriting

_Can you hear me?_

He shook his head. Varric’s features visibly dropped and he saw him sigh.

The healer came back with a young mage and he saw the healer’s lips move. Varric work a note for him to lay down on one of the beds. Varric also wrote that Bull would be by as soon as they would allow him and wished him well as the healer made him take several potent herbs.

He felt a quiver of fear as his mind relaxed and then went black.

* * *

When he awoke, his hearing had not returned. The healer had wrapped bandages around his head, looping around his forehead and the back of his head. He stared at his hands as his world remained silent.

That explosion must have hurt his ears in some way, for it to have taken his hearing away from him. Now, because he ignored a trap, he would never hear again. He would never hear his brother’s laughter, or hear his sister’s happy voice, he would never hear Cassandra ordering troops around, Josephine talking softly with nobles, Cullen talking strategy, Varric tell his stories, Dorian going on about magical theory, Vivienne playing the Game with nobles, Solas talking about the Fade, or Blackwall talk of honor, or Cole talk about healing hurt or-

Tears fell down his face.

…Or hear Bull call him Kadan again.

He felt his chest heave and felt tears stream down his face as he sobbed. He could not hear the noise that he was making, but figured that without his ears to check himself, that it was probably rather loud. He did not care though. He figured that he deserved the right to cry since he had lost his hearing and could not longer hear such sweet things like his lover calling him Kadan or hearing his siblings’ voices.

Eventually, his crying did garner attention. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention to Shok standing over him, having got into the room without him noticing. He looked up at his brother with teary eyes as Shok’s mouth moved. He stared blankly at Shok’s lips moved and moved and moved and… what the fuck was wrong with him? Did he not know? Did he not see the bandages around his head?

Shok shook him hard and he glared darkly. He said that he heard nothing, not sure if he was saying it right without being able to hear what he was saying. Shok frowned and his lips moved again. He shoved Shok away from him. Shok came forward and grabbed his shoulder again, lips moving. Again he shoved his brother away.

Shok’s mouth moved angrily, and he yelled at Shok, feeling the vibrations of his voice through his throat and around his skull. Shok looked more angrily and he felt tears stream down his face as his brother continued to be heartless.

Why?

Bull came into the room, face dark in anger. He shoved and yelled at Shok, glaring darkly, and shoved until Shok was out of the room before slamming the door shut. He saw Bull’s shoulders relax, and Bull turned back to him with nothing but worry and concern on his face. Bull wordlessly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, a big hand coming up to brush some of the tears away from his face.

Bull picked up one of his hands. The merc looked at his palm for a moment before using his free hand to trace something on his palm. He traced several things before he realized that Bull was trying to write something. He mouthed ‘What?’ and Bull traced it again.

H…O…W…A…R…E…Y…O…U…?

_How are you?_

He raised a hand to his bandaged ears and just shook his head, scrubbing away at some fresh tears.

W…E…A…R…E…T…R…Y…I…N…G…T…O…H…E…A…L…Y…O…U

_We are trying to heal you._

He mouthed ‘Can you?’

T…R…Y…I…N…G

_Trying._

He grabbed Bull’s hand and pressed it to his cheek, holding it tightly. If he was deaf now… would Bull still want him? He… would not be able to stand that… he would rather die than have his heart hurt again.

Bull pulled his hand away, but only to trace on his palm again.

_Are you in pain?_

He shook his head, rubbed away his new tears.

_Don’t worry kadan. We’ll fix you up._

He took Bull’s hand and against nuzzled his face against it. Bull leaned forward and kissed his forehead, pulling him close and holding onto him.

* * *

A day later and the bandages came off, but his hearing was still gone. The healer, forgetting that he still could not hear, mouthed something that he missed and he went to find his siblings. He wanted to know why Shok was being a bastard and see how his sister was handling it. Hopefully she was worried about him… hopefully.

He kept his head down as he walked through Skyhold, not wanting to see if anyone was trying to get his attention. He would rather just plainly ignore them rather than stand there and get frustrated and upset that he could not hear them or understand him.

He found his sister and brother on the battlements. Mari jumped up and rushed towards him, almost tackling him as she latched onto him. He hugged her back, before she pulled back and her blue lips moved. He sighed as she talked and talked before finally placing a finger on her mouth and tapping his ear with the other. She frowned and he saw Shok’s mouth move. Mari looked positively horrified and her mouth moved again. He sighed again.

Mari quickly picked up on what she was doing, instead, reaching for her spell book on her waist and wiping it out and a small piece of charcoal. She scribbled something down on a blank page and showed him.

_Are you okay?_

Taking the book from her, he scribbled an answer underneath her flow-y script.

_Physically? No. Emotionally? No._

She peered at his answer, looking quite distraught before writing down something else.

_Have you heard anything from the healer?_

_She ‘forgot’ that I am now deaf, so I do not know._

Mari looked like she was about to cry.

Shok yanked the book from her hands and scribbled down something in his rough script.

_I’m sorry for being an ass earlier._

_Why were you? I was deeply hurt._ He wrote back.

_No one told me you lost your hearing. I thought you were clamming up on me. I was hurt. I’m sorry_

_You did not know, you are fine_

Shok hugged him tightly, thumping his back soothingly. Mari started crying against his shoulder and he rubbed her back. Shok thumped his back friendly like, a big hand curling around the back of his neck.

But… would he be fine?

* * *

He tried fighting, something light just outside one of their camps in the Hinterlands. He was doing fine until Dorian forgot that he had lost his hearing and had apparently shouted for him to get out of the way. He did not hear the warning and was drenched in fire. Lucky for him that Mari was right there and blasted him with ice and then came rushing over with a health potion to hear the charred flesh and pry the melting armor off him.

Wrapped in bandages, he had to suffer the silent ride back to Skyhold as he saw Dorian’s lips feverishly move. He was probably apologizing, but forgetting yet again that he heard nothing. Eventually he just felt plainly sick.

In just the bottom half of his mostly salvaged armor and with his greatsword, he got out of the moving carriage and instead walked alongside the horses rather than be around people that seemed to so easily forget that he was crippled, and continued to forget.

Eventually, Bull got out of the carriage and looped an arm around his shoulders. He took comfort in that, at least. If Bull was not going to leave him over this, then perhaps he could live with eventually losing his status of Inquisitor and perhaps losing his temper with all these forgetful people. He could live if he could keep Bull at his side.

* * *

“Will the Inquisitor be alright?”

Cassandra looked towards the man sitting by the fireplace in the main hall. Apparently, there was something in Tevinter, a way of speaking with the hands and Dorian was struggling to teach him from a book. Mari and Shok had gotten into it too, and they were torn between raunchy hand gestures and complex formations. Poor Ash looked quite bewildered.

“I think… he will. With time.” Cassandra said to Josephine “An injury like this… cannot be shrugged off. He needs to learn to live with it, and it seems that everyone is eager to help.”

Cole appeared out of nowhere, directly in front of Ash as not to startle him. The pale youth guided Ash’s hands with his much smaller and slender ones, gently guiding his hands into the right motions.

“Hopefully it will not affect him too negatively. I hear one’s emotional and mental health can be delicate with injuries that rob sight, sound and voice.” Josephine said quietly.

Bull came by and quickly scanned the book. It took him only a few seconds before he was masterfully mimicking the hand gestures, guiding Ash gently through the motions. Ash made several motions seemingly correctly and Bull hugged him tightly in congratulations.

“I think Ashkost will be fine. He’s in good hands.” Cassandra said.


	65. No Pairings-(Minor Gore/Character Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied romantic feelings, canon 'character death', minor gore/guts, red lyruim corruption.
> 
> Request for a more emotion reaction to Bull wasting away from the lyruim in 'In Hushed Whispers'. I don't know about you guys, but I actually teared up because I did bring Bull and actually thought I was going to lose him because I had decided to help the mages (thanks Bioware for trying to make me think that helping the oppressed people was the wrong choice)
> 
> An important note! This is before Ash finds out that Ashshok and Ashmaaras still live, before his physical relationship with Bull began, and very much before he loses his hearing.

When he opened the door to Bull’s cell… he had to suck down a surprised gasp.

Bull and him… well there was not anything between them, really. Bull had been rather… aggressive in his flirting though. Little remarks that put a blush to his cheeks, but he did not find himself all that attracted to Bull. Sometimes he returned the remarks just to show the big merc that he had a spark in him, that he was not just the lonely and depressed ex-prisoner that he could tease.

He supposed that the big merc was growing on him though. The man had charm, and a warm smile, quick wit and an infectious laughter. He found himself being around the man simply to enjoy the man’s presence and sometimes he liked hearing the rather aggressive flirty remarks thrown at him. Made him feel young again.

Perhaps that was the reason why he felt a tremor of pain in his chest as Bull stumbled out of the cell, good eye glowing red, dark grey skin darkening in some areas and some patches of skin red with the red lyruim underneath it. He felt a drop of sweat drip down the side of his face as Dorian explained the situation to Bull.

This poor man… was facing a fate worse than death…

“Hey boss, you okay?”

Dorian and Bull were looking towards him, Bull’s eyebrow cocked in a questioning manner.

“I…I am… Bull… you are…” He could not force the words out. He did not want to find out that he was going to lose a good friend to something like this. That he was going to lose a good man, a good soldier, to lyruim poisoning. Anything but this…

“Yeah… but we can stop this.” Dorian quickly said.

“I know… but you still… I am…” He tried.

“Hey, just… just do me a favor, Boss,” Bull said, clamping a big hand on his shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly “Let me kick the shit out of this guy and you fix everything?”

“…yes, very well.” He muttered.

He took up his sword again, watching Bull painfully stretch his body. Patches of skin that were about to erupt with lyruim… it looked so painful, but there was nothing that he could do. No potion or herb would take away the pain, or could remove the lyruim inside of the big man. His friend was dying… and there was nothing that he could do.

He felt a terrible, terrible feeling in his gut… _like back then_ …

They pushed forward anyway, finding Varric in another cell, looking just as bad as Bull. One leg was too stiff, and he saw the jagged bumps in Varric’s trousers where his knee should have been. He offered to carry Varric on his back. He could shoot from that high, right? But Varric was adamant about not accepting help, trying to use his clever smile that was to ridden with pain to work.

He had to watch his new friends fight Vints while their bodies screamed in pain. They both had to stop after each bout of fighting to catch their breath, to relax and work out stiffness in their bodies. Bull seemed to struggle to breath, and when he pressed a hand to the man’s chest, he could feel solidness underneath that was not natural. There was lyruim too close to his lungs, or perhaps in them already and… gods above, he could not lose his friends. He was so used to losing people that…that…

They finally got to Alexius. Bull went completely and utterly wild on the man, hacking and slashing with savage fury despite his aching body. He helped out as best he could, but between Varric and Bull, there was little room to help between wild sword swings and arrows seemingly by the dozens.

When he lay dead on the ground, he got Dorian to start the ritual. But it would take an hour. An hour they did not have.

Then Bull and Varric volunteered to sacrifice themselves.

“No.” He said loudly.

“Listen, we’re already dead…” Varric tried “Our only hope is that you go back and fix this shit.”

“I can’t let you two sacrifice yourselves for me… not me… not you two…” He tried, voice breaking.

“We’re already dead.” Bull laughed dryly.

“Please… don’t… I can’t lose people…” He muttered low.

“Go,” Leliana said to the two “You have to go. You have as much time as I have arrows.”

They headed for the door and he felt his knees give out. Two friends… gone… like his sister and his brother so many years ago.

“We’ll fix this.” Dorian said, lifting up the amulet and starting to work his magic.

“No… you’ll never fix _this_.” He muttered, scrubbing away at his eyes.

Even if they did go back into time… he would forever see his two friends in such terrible agony, fighting alongside him with only vengeance to keep them going. Watching their backs go as they went into certain death… just because of one man’s greedy. If he ever got to Alexius back in his time… the man was _**dead**_. With his own two hands, he would make sure of it.

Dorian had the spell ready in a rather long forty five minutes, just in time for the doors to be thrown open. He knew he should not have looked. He should not have looked-

“BULL!”

A demon tossed his body onto the floor, guts hitting the ground and splattering. He felt his stomach hit his pelvis and tears streamed down his face. No… no… No! NO! NO! NO! NONONONONO! Too much like that time, it was too much like that time!

There was hand on his wrist, pulling him back.

“You move and we die!” Dorian yelled.

Leliana went down, guts hitting a far wall. But he could not help but look towards Bull’s big body, laying on the ground. His good eye hung open and stared blankly, still glowing red. The lyruim was still eating away at him… even after death.

Dorian cracked the side of his skull with his staff. Dazed for a moment, it was all he needed to get yanked through the portal and back in time, almost tripping over Alexius’ huddled over body.

“Mi-“ Dorian started only for him to lift the magister straight up off the ground by his throat.

“YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!” He roared.

Alexius squirmed in his grasp, fingers clawing uselessly at the backs of his hand.

“I should kill you.” He snarled viciously.

“Wait! Wait!” Dorian quickly said, coming up and vainly pulling on his arm “Look, you giant brute! They’re alive!”

He looked and… there they were, one storyteller and one Qunari merc looking extremely confused.

Gods above… they were…

He dropped Alexius and took a step towards them… only to rush forward and try and wrap his arms around both of them. They seemed to be confused about his sudden affection, but let him considering what happened. Which probably was a good thing… because Bull’s dead body, still being taken over by lyruim… would forever haunt his mind.


	66. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied F!Trevelyan/Cullen, M!Trevelyan/Dorian/Iron-Bull, minor sub/dom relationship, refereed poly-sexual/amorous relationship, minor language.
> 
> She was a mage, but her uncle was the Knight-Commander, and he's come to help.
> 
> You guys remember that Skyrim/Dragon Age thing I talked about a few times? Yeah, never really worked out, but I've never stopped messing around with the idea. Maybe one day? Anyway, changed Gunnar's thing, because you know... Bioware can suck it about the whole 'deviants are the not straight ones, and the chantry girls and boys are the straight ones' thing.

“Lady Trevelyan, who is this?”

Looking up from her reports to the frazzled blonde commander staring from within her doorway, looking at the armored man standing to her right, she let out a small sigh and gestured to the man closest to her.

“Knight-Commander Gunnar, of the Ostwick Circle,” She said rather bored like. “Knight-Commander? This is Commander Cullen Rutherford.”

“Knight-Commander? A Templar?” Cullen asked, immediately appearing tense and defensive.

“Don’t worry Cullen, he’s not here to take me back,” Rayvahn said, quickly soothing her lover “He’s actually here to sign up.”

“Oh…um… excuse me, Ser,” Cullen said, nervously scratching the back of his neck before offering a bow of his head towards the armored man “It is a pleasure to meet you, Knight-Commander Gunnar.”

The armored man bowed his head politely, before reaching for his helm. He pulled it off without ceremony, revealing a rather handsome older man, but the area around his right eye was scarred, the eyelid lowered over a milky white eye that was tinted with the lyruim blue of his good left eye. He smiled broadly, a truly good and happy smile at Cullen.

“Evening Commander.”

“I can’t help but notice… you two have the exact same eye color.” Cullen noted absently.

“Oh really?” Gunnar grinned, nothing but mischief in his finely aged features.

“Uncle!” Rayvahn hissed.

“Uncle?” Cullen asked.

“Yes,” Rayvahn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “This is my uncle Gunnar Trevelyan. My family connections got him moved to my Circle when I was young, he’s been watching over me since.”

“That explains the eyes, and the hair.” Cullen noted.

“What hasn’t grayed, right?” Gunnar laughed.

Cullen tried to correct himself, only for Gunnar to quickly dismiss it.

“You’re alright, you’re alright Commander, I know I’m older then dirt.” Gunnar laughed, the warmth reaching his eyes.

“Gunnar recently learned of my survival at the Conclave and has volunteered his services and a few of his Templers to the Inquisition. We were just trying to assign his men to places.” Rayvahn sighed.

“Well… I can always help you, Knight-Commander. If Rayvahn has not mentioned anything, I used to be a Templar myself and I know the troops,” Cullen offered “And you know your men, so we can find them g the best places to utilize their skills.”

“I accept, give me a chance to see some of your Inquisition,” Gunnar grinned, tucking his helm underneath his arm “And I’m sure little Ray of sunshine here would love to get me out of her hair.”

Sighing loudly, Rayvahn swatted the man upside the head before hooking a finger in the collar of his armor and yanking the tall man down enough that she could stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

“I always enjoy seeing you Uncle, never think otherwise.”

~*~

Gunnar proved to be a wickedly clever and a razor sharp wit. He laughed and joked and told stories about the half dozen Templers he brought with him. He was a truly happy older man, and he could not help but ask him he did it.

“Do what, lad?” Gunnar asked.

“Well… most Templers are always depressed, especially away from the Order. Especially after they’ve… the things they’ve done to the mages afterwards.” He said quietly.

“Oh… that shit did not fly with me.” Gunnar said, suddenly serious, the Knight-Commander showing.

“What?”

“I didn’t allow any fucking abuse in my Circle. Any of my boys tried smacking the mages around or worse? Conveniently broken legs and arms, and sometimes they went home without their fun-bits. I _**would not let that horseshit happen on my watch**_.” Gunnar snapped.

“…What about the lyruim?” He asked quietly, slightly in awe of the man’s passion and conviction.

“Never worked on me,” Gunnar said “Besides, I was a good enough warrior without the fancy powers, didn’t need it.”

“N-n-never worked?” He asked.

“Got a Dwarf ancestor way, way, way back. Hundreds of years back. You would never know it, until a few of us that join the Order, and suddenly lyruim doesn’t affect us,” Gunnar explained “But, like I said, I was a good enough warrior anyway. Not to mention, I worked with the fucking mages, I don’t see how it’s a hard concept to grasp.”

He scratched the back of his neck, trying not to think of how Gunnar had so much of a better life and he did not even have lyruim.

They went down to the tavern to find Gunnar’s boys, finding out that they had found the Chargers and the tavern was currently serving to house both drunken groups. Gunnar laughed as he pried a drunken girl off Dalish, stopping the love struck, drunken idiot from crushing the poor elf.

“Boys! BOYS!” Gunnar called over the noise.

The Templers continued their shenanigans.

“…ATTENTION! TEMPLERS AT ATTENTION!” Gunnar roared.

Suddenly each Templar in the tavern abandoned their drink and scrambled to their feet. They formed an orderly line and stood straight and at attention while Gunnar faced them.

“You’re in luck boys! You won’t be going home after all! Tomorrow you’ll be getting your assignments, such I suggest you enjoy yourselves tonight! Don’t break any of Ray of Sunshine’s shit, and don’t break any of the Chargers! DISMISSED!”

The Templers cheered before rejoining the festivities. But the display had garnered the attention of a certain Qunari merc.

“Hey Cullen, who’s this guy?” Bull grinned, mug in hand.

“Yeah Commander, introduce us.” Gunnar grinned slyly.

“…Iron-Bull, this is Knight-Commander Gunnar Trevelyan. Knight-Commander, this is the Iron-Bull, leader of the Chargers.” Cullen said, not exactly sure why the two were giving each other looks. He hoped it was not for the reasons that he knew that Bull were known for.

“Nice to meet you, Gunnar.” Bull grinned.

“Same here, Bull.” Gunnar grinned back.

…Maker above, it was.

~*~

“You’re asking… what exactly?” Rayvahn asked as she sat on his desk.

“What your Uncle’s… preferences are…?” He muttered.

“…Why?” Rayvahn asked.

“Well… he met the Chargers and… he found Bull…” He muttered.

“Did the two start flirting?” Rayvahn asked.

“…They were giving each other… looks.” He grumbled, suddenly feeling silly.

“…” Rayvahn reached over and tweaked his nose.

Yelping and pulling back, hiding his nose behind his hands, Rayvahn scooted across his desk until was facing him. One of her dainty shoes found the top of this thigh and dug in slightly, immediately getting his attention.

“My Uncle likes anyone and everyone. However, that should not concern you in anyway, _Commander_ ,” Rayvahn said firmly “Now, if he wishes to, ‘Ride the Bull’, then let him. My Uncle is a grown man and can make his choices on his own.”

He nodded slowly, pulling his hands away from his face and trying not to think of what the heel in his thigh was doing to him.

“Now… if you are done prodding my Uncle?” Rayvahn asked, though it was not really a question. She was politely telling him to drop the matter and never bring it up again.

“Sorry, sorry.” He muttered.

Sighing out her nose, she gently wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him forward enough to give him a peck on the lips.

“My Uncle is a good man. He won’t do anything stupid. He’s too old to make mistakes.”

~*~

“You are rather charming for a Templar.” Dorian quipped playfully towards the man leaning on his chair.

“What? Not all of us are knuckle draggers in fancy armor.” Gunnar teased.

“Obviously, I did not think that many Templers knew anything about magical theory, let alone about summoning, magic history,” Dorian hummed, thinking “Tell me, why are you different?”

“Figured at a young age that it would be better to work with the mages rather than treat them like shit,” Gunnar said “It worked. Mages worked better with me then they did other Templers. Got to know them, studied some of the things they studied to get to know what they did better. When I got to be Knight-Commander, I made my boys do the same thing. They did not want to? Shipped their asses out to the worst places I could find. I-uh... actually sent a few to Kirkwall before shit went down.”

Dorian chuckled at that, flipping a page of his book but no longer paying attention. This Knight-Commander was far too interesting, and rather dashing looking, and he had long since lost his place anyway.

“Still… a kind Templar that helped mages rather than abuse them, ordering his men to do the same or suffer. You’re far too good to be true.” Dorian teased.

“Same could be said about you.” Gunnar grinned.

“Oh my, Knight-Commander, are you flirting with me?” Dorian laughed.

“Depends… would you be insulted if I did?” Gunnar smiled.

“Hmm… with a man like you? Never.” Dorian smirked.

~*~

“I understand congratulations are in order, Uncle.” Rayvahn said to the armored man as he leaned over some reports from his boys.

“Yeah, ‘bout what?” Gunnar asked.

“Both Bull and Dorian? I am almost impressed.” Rayvahn said, taking a seat on Gunnar’s desk, reaching out to flatten an endearing cow-lick on Gunnar’s hair.

“What? They both were up for it, and we’re all adults and talk about it,” Gunnar said almost defensively “Besides, from what I understand, a few people are happy to have Bull reigned in a bit.”

“Hmm… it does bring to question about the long nights you three have and I have yet to see you limp. Either Bull is not as good as I hear, or you are a stubborn old man.” Rayvahn deadpanned, gently tugging on a lock of grey in the man’s hair.

“Oh, he’s _that good_ , trust me Ray. I’m just that tough of an old man.” Gunnar laughed “Doesn’t help that Dorian’s there to help.”

“The scandal. You’ll destroy Trevelyan’s status this time for sure.” Rayvahn scoffed, not truly meaning it.

“You’ve got my back. Commander Cullen, veteran hero, former Templar, of relatively high birth? Slap a ring on that and make a kid appear and the family could give a shit what I do.” Gunnar chuckled, swatting Rayvahn’s hand away.

“Hmm… maybe one day. I’m still not sure if Cullen is marrying material yet,” Rayvahn said quietly before grabbing her uncle’s nose and pulling forward enough to get eyes to eye with the man “But I must warn you, Uncle. Both Dorian and Bull are my friends, and Dorian has suffered enough, as well as Bull. Hurt either of them and I will not forgive you.”

Gunnar nodded slowly, gaining the freedom of his nose.

“Now, I believe that I have seen Dorian pass by the door almost three times in the past five minutes. If you would please…?” Rayvahn said, gesturing towards said door.

Grinning almost ear to ear, Gunnar got up, leaving the reports to the young Inquisitor and rushing out the door to catch the mage that had been pacing in front of the door, snatching up and swinging it about before walking off with him and an arm around his waist. They went off, probably to find the other significant other, leaving Rayvahn to hum gently as she quietly finished the reports.


	67. Multi Pairings-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Trevelyan/Cullen, M!Lavellan/Solas, M!Lavellan/Samson. Fluff.
> 
> *KICKS DOWN THE DOOR* diD SOMEONE MENTION BISOLAS AND BICULLEN!?!?
> 
> *cough* Sorry. Request for the Inquisitor getting some gentle loving from their LIs. I couldn't pick just one, so I did snippets for a few plus more Wolf of Skyhold AU because I am in Samson hell, I hope the requester doesn't mind.
> 
> Also, I'm told it's Trans Day of Visibility, so chances are extremely high that I'm going to do Krem and or Mari stuff to give a shout out to all the awesome trans people out there.
> 
> Have good morning/evening/night pups :>

Sleep for hard for him ever since he lost his hearing. The sheer lack of noise made it impossible to relax and he often fidgeted and found it too hard to relax. He soon had to rely on herbs provided by the healer to get some sleep. But he could not have the herbs often, as they were addicting, and some days he lay in bed, completely unable to sleep.

Sheer lack of sleep soon showed, as Bull, while he was still getting him comfortable with sleeping with someone in the room, often noticed how he squirmed and adjusted his sleeping position and generally fidgeted. Not to mention, the bags underneath his eyes were becoming more and more prominent and soon too hard to miss.

One evening, Bull pulled him into bed and shoved two pillows underneath his head. He fiddled with something on the nightstand and soon smelled a gentle fragrance in the air. Bull moved back to the bed and crawled in it with him, getting him to lay on the bigger man before he felt thick fingers working across his scalp.

He sighed at the gentle, relaxing touch, how Bull knew exactly where to message to get him to relax. Between the gentle scent and the gentle touch across his tense head, he found himself relaxing despite the lack of noise, feeling like putty. Eventually his eyes drooped and he felt himself start nodding off.

Bull paused in his messaging and started tracing something on his back. It took something for his mind to register it. When he did, he smiled to himself.

“I love you too, Bull” He said to the big guy.

* * *

He found himself literally without the ability to move.

That last dragon fight… gods above he had never moved so much within four, long, long, _long_ hours before. Now he was completely drained and everything hurt and he spent a few hours completely unable to move and hardly able to breathe because _everything_ hurt.

Finally when someone noticed that he was not moving from his chair, it was someone that could pick him up and carry him to his room.

“Maker’s breath Max, what’s wrong with you?” Cullen asked as the armor was pried from him.

“Dragon…” He groaned deeply.

“Ah, heard about that. Last High Dragon in both Orlais and Ferelden.” Cullen noted, getting him down to his underclothing and then his breechcloth, thankfully not blushing.

If the man blushed, with how many times he had been bent over a desk by him, he would have honestly found the strength to hit him. But he did not, instead his blonde lover bent over him and brushed the hair from his eyes.

“Are you in pain?”

“A lot.” He groaned.

Cullen mulled some thought or another for a moment, before removing his gloves and then most of his armor, leaving him in his underclothing, before crawling into bed, flipping him onto his stomach, digging his fingers into his back and- oh Maker. That was the ticket. He groaned deeply as Cullen seemed to wring every little knot and bit of pain out of him, messaging the tension and pain away, and while he would definitely still have bruises in the morning, it was not going to be that painful of a process waking up.

As he became putty underneath Cullen’s hands, he eventually felt Cullen lean over him pair of sneaky lips kiss just behind his ears.

“Better?”

He sighed before quickly turning his head to the side to catch kiss off those sneaky lips.

“Mmm… much.”

* * *

Lavellan was in his room, a pillow over his face as the headache of all headaches threatened to split his skull open. Each little noise caused the metaphorical split to widen and the pain to deepen until he thought that he was going to vomit from the sheer pain alone. He almost wished for the sweet pain of death when he suddenly felt the bed move with weight.

“Go away.” He moaned.

There was the soft rustling of cloth that might as well been nails on stone, and he felt a gentle hand on his stomach. Slender fingers pressed into his upset stomach with gentle pressure, soothing some part of the nausea away. He did not care who the hand belonged to, though he had a fair idea who it was, and sighed as his stomach settled a bit.

When his stomach eased up a bit, the sharpest edges of his headache dulling a bit, the hand moved up his chest and eased underneath the pillow so that no light entered. Deft fingers brushed his throat before finding the back of his neck and rubbing gently, encouraging the tense muscles to relax. Those slender fingers rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed until the pain dulled and relaxed greatly and he stopped feeling like he was going to be sick from the pain alone. Now all he had was a dull headache.

Those deft fingers moved up, finding his forehead and gently rubbing along it, before moving to the side and really digging into his temples. He let out a exceptionally pleased groan of pleasure as the last of the pain was rubbed away, leaving him also euphorically high on the sheer lack of pain.

He moved the pillow aside and smiled up at his lover.

“Ma vhenan.”

Smiling, he moved until he could rest his head on Solas’ slender thigh, feeling gentle fingers brush along his scalp.

* * *

"Do I really need this?"

"Yes, now just enjoy it."

He currently had Lavellan sitting on his thigh in the bath that had been drawn and heated for them in the Inquisitor's room. While he was content with bathing in peace, he felt it necessary to help his slender, elven lover relax a bit, especially after coming so close to losing his clan to an insane city and then having to deal wit several rather lengthy and cutting diatribes about his elven history by visiting dignitaries. Now the tiny thing was neatly seated on his thigh while he traced patterns on the elf's tattooed skin.

Lavellan leaned against him, tucking his head underneath his chin and relaxing against him. He felt slender fingers patter along his chest, sometimes combing through the tick, dark hair he hardly ever shaved.

"You humans are hairy." Lavellan teased softly.

"Says the one with hair down to his damned waist." He teased back, combing his fingers lovingly through said hair.

Lavellan smirked at him and nuzzled against his throat, getting comfortable against his body and letting the warm water skin into his skin. He enjoyed the slender frame finally relaxing for the first time in what seemed like months, also relaxing in the hot water and feeling some old and stubborn knots actually loosen and relax.

"...Does it keep you warm at night?"

He actually laughed at that.

"Just fucking relax." He chuckled.

"But I have so many _burning questions_." Lavellan almost purred.

He turned his head and caught Lavellan's ear, biting it like his namesake.

"And I'd be happy to stay up _all night_ to answer all of them." Samson chuckled.


	68. Slight F!Adaar/Cullen-(Minor Transphobia tw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight F!Adaar/Cullen. Minor Transphobia tw.
> 
> She is important. Her happiness matters. Not that bullshit attitudes of bigots.
> 
> Happy International Trans Visibility day~ Go tell an awesome trans person that they're awesome and hot stuff

When she woke up, she found a covered dish on her bedside table. Dressed in only her nightgown, she spied underneath the cover and found a rather tasty look stash of fancy breakfast pastries and sweet goodies. She wanted to think ill of it… but she had just woken up and it looked too delicious. She ate every crumb and licked the sugar from her fingers before washing her face and hands. 

When she hunted down her hairbrush to straighten out her messy hair, she found a large box hidden in her truck of clothing. Cracking it open, she found a rather simple and gorgeous dress inside made of pale blues, light pinks and white. It felt soft underneath her fingers, and rather sturdy. Again she found no note or the like, and wanted to think ill of it. But it was simply too pretty of a dress t give up and she ended up wearing it anyway, admiring the way that the dress hid the slight bumps of the edges of her chest piece.

She brushed her hair and braided it, finding a scrap of blue material to tie the end, applying her face paints as she usually did, before going to find her brothers in the main hall.

Ash was meeting with some fancy Orelisan looking asshole, so she found Shok and sat with him by the fire as he sleepily drank some tea with Dorian and Varric.

“Good morning.” She chirped.

“Hmm… morning,” Shok yawned, eyeing her out of the corner of his eyes “Where’d you get the dress?”

“It was in my room this morning, isn’t it pretty?” She grinned.

“…what creepy fuck would sneak into your room to give you a dress?” Shok asked.

“And breakfast.” She admitted, feeling stupid.

“…Gods above, please don’t tell me that you ate it.” Shok groaned.

“Maybe…” She muttered, biting her lip.

Shok groaned into his hands deeply.

“I’m going to lose my sister…” Shok muttered.

Huffing, she gave him a kick to the knee with her shoe.

“Sorry if I was feeling comfortable in the Inquisition enough that I don’t think that someone will kill me.” She snapped bitterly.

“Wait!”

“Good morning, sers.”

Looking to the side, she saw the fancy Orelisan asshole standing there. Ash quickly stepped up behind him, eyes wide and twitchy.

“So you are the Inquisitor’s siblings?” The man drawled, bored like.

“Aye.” Shok snapped, not in the mood.

“Yes.” She said quietly.

“…A pirate and some manly biddy?” The Orelisan scoffed.

He was down before she could stop herself. She had her fists drawn and was fuming over the downed bastards, his mask broken as well as his nose. Shok easily threw her over his shoulder and quickly got her out of the main hall as Ash bent over the asshole, carrying her all the way to the tavern before gently lowering her into a chair where the waterworks started almost immediately.

She blubbered like a child while Shok rubbed her back. Eventually the Chargers got up and about and a certain Charger came by.

“Mari? What happened?” Krem asked, still dressed in bed garb.

She could not help but notice that he was not binding at the moment, and wondered how in the world this much younger man had so much more confidence in his body then she had in hers.

“Some fancy Orelisan fuck opened his fucking mouth,” Shok sighed as she dried her eyes. The neat, black lines around her eyes were smudged and she ended up scrubbing them away rather than try and salvage it “She broke his fucking nose, but yeah.”

“Don’t listen to those Orlesian bastards, Mari,” Krem said, finding her shoulder and squeezing it affectionately “They lie and cheat as a national past time. Not to mention hide behind hideous masks and clothing.”

That cheered her up a bit, and Shok left her to calm down the last bit as he went to go see if the Orelisan had woke up yet. Bull lumbered into the tavern at one point, moderately grumpy as he rubbed the sleep from his eye.

“Ah, what’s wrong chief? Inquisitor let you sleep in again?” Krem teased.

“You can say that.” Bull groaned.

One of the barmaids was waved over and asked to grab something for them to drink. Krem, to her surprise, what this strong sounding tea while Bull ordered some rather light ale. Deciding that she still needed to calm down, she continued to throw her childish tantrum and asked for that chocolate flavored drink that Dorian had gotten the bar to start serving.

“You okay, Mari? Look like you’ve been… upset.” Bull asked.

“Some asshole decided to ruin my good morning.” She grumbled.

“You sure you’re going to be okay, Mari?” Krem asked.

“…probably not. I already feel sick to my stomach.” She sighed.

She hated when she started hating her own damned body again. Why was it so hard for it to be what she wanted and not something that she hated? She just… she hated every inch of her being. She hated her body, she hated her body and she was too terrified of the horrifying thought of a healer and or a mage going in to cut her body open to try and make it right.

Sniffling miserably, when the bar maid came back with drinks, she miserably drank hers down.

“…Hey Chief, you might want to g check on Ash.” Krem suddenly said.

“Huh? What are you… right. Asshole might be bothering him about his hearing. Later Krem puff, Mari.” Bull grunted before downing his drink and leaving.

That left the two of them alone.

“Mari… when did you know?” Krem asked.

“Know what?” She snapped bitterly.

“When you were Aqun-Athlok?”

“Oh… I suppose… when I was much younger. Why?”

“Just tell me, let it all out.” Krem smiled.

“…I don’t know… fourteen maybe? I was still under the Qun then, being treated like a piece of rotten garbage because I was Saarebas. As much as I wanted to be _me_ I couldn’t. I had to be _it_ because that is what Saarebas are. _Things_ for the Qun to abuse and misuse and torment and torture and…”

She scrubbed away at her watering eyes again.

“Then my brothers helped me. My brother was in charge of me, he was kind to me, let me start trusting people again, let me think of myself more than a disgusting object. He let me go from ‘it’ to ‘her’. He let me be… a person…”

Krem found her hands, smiling at her.

“And you are a person, Mari. A gorgeous woman and a damned good mage. Fuck anyone else that thinks otherwise. Them and their shitty opinions don’t matter. You and your happiness mattered. Your happiness matters, Mari.”

Sniffling, she offered a small smile to the man before bending down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank Krem, nice to know that I know such a gentlemen like you.”

* * *

On the way back to her tower for the night, she happened to chance into Commander Cullen.

“Good evening, Cullen.” She said.

“O-oh, Lady Ashmaaras, I-I see you’ve got my p-present to you.” Cullen stuttered.

“Present…wait! You’re the one that placed the dress and pastries in my room this morning?” She asked.

“I-I… had heard that your birthday was s-soon and… wanted to do something for you?” Cullen said, blushing red.

“…Cullen, I have to tell you something, before this game of yours goes on too long,” She sighed deeply. “I am what the Qunari call Aqun-Athlok.”

“What’s that?” Cullen asked.

“I was not born female, but I live as one.” She said.

There was a long pause where Cullen stared blankly at her. Best get the man’s rage of disgust out of the way and stop this ridiculous game of innocent flirtesous out of the way. She had strengthened heart, and was ready for the heart break.

Her happiness mattered. She mattered. His shitty opinion di-

“Okay.”

“…Wait, what?”

“I-I-It doesn’t bother me. I haven’t said anything insulting, have I?” Cullen asked.

…the waterworks started a new and she had the man in a death hug, sobbing into his shoulder. The sheer relief that this stranger was alright with her being Aqun-Athlok and still romantically interested in her was just such a beautiful thing that she could not stop the tears. The Commander rubbed her back soothingly, holding onto her as she cried out her relief until she could hold onto herself.

When she did that, she let Cullen catch some of the wetness on her cheeks.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked, completely concerned.

“Yes, better than I have been in years.” She smiled, wiping away at her eyes before leaning down to kiss the man full on the lips and make him blush cherry red.


	69. Multi Pairings-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Sex pollen/aphrodisiac, handjobs, oral sex, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex.
> 
> Request for sex pollen and one of the brothers. I tried to do both, but I've been kind of creatively drained so I did Shok and Dorian instead since it's been forever since I did anything with them. Hope the requester likes it~

“This is the rare Fade’s Bell flower,” Solas explained as Ash and Shok looked at the gorgeous bell shaped flower, dropping low and the colors almost shimmering in the low light of the early morning “This plant has been known to induce intense dreaming even in some Dwarves and Qunari.”

“Pretty, but does it do anything else?” Shok asked, stooping down low so he could look at it better.

“It has been known to craft potent sleeping aids for humans and elves. A few know the right herbs to mix with it to make potent hallucinogens. It can also make non lethal poison that can down enemies for a time with sleep and temporary paralysis,” Solas rattled off “But not much is known, since this plant is only known to sprout a few times every few years. I do not even know if it will truly affect Qunari such as yourselves.”

Shok bumped Ash’s knee, getting his attention.

“Do you want to keep it?” Shok asked, making sure to speak clearly enough that his brother could read his lips.

Ash mulled it over for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, anything I should know when cutting it?” Shok asked.

“Try and not disturb the ‘bell’ of the plant. That’s where the pollen is.” Solas advised.

Taking out one of his daggers, Shok grabbed the stem of the plant and made a exceptionally quick cut. Carefully lifting it up, Shok showed off the neatness of the cut. Ash took a step forward to admire the plant more closely-

-And the bell opened up and released a cloud of pollen into their faces.

Solas stepped away in time, but not before both Ash and Shok got in a lung full of the pollen. Hacking and wheeze, Shok threw he plant as his brother and himself stepped out of the pollen and away from the others to cough and wheeze.

* * *

“We’re going to have to monitor your progress for the next few days.” The healer said as the brothers sat on her cots.

“Ugh, stupid fucking plant!” Shok groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“If anything changes, let me know right away. I will begin studying the plant in hopes of finding out more about it.” The healer said.

“Come on Ash, let’s get out of here.” Shok sighed, grabbing his brother’s sleeve and yanking him towards the tavern, where their concerned lovers were waiting.

“So? The verdict?” Dorian asked.

“Don’t know. Supposed to tell her if anything changes.” Shok sighed, lifting Dorian up to sit the pretty mage in his lap while Bull pulled Ash into his lap.

“So we have no idea if this flower is going to kill you two?” Bull gruffed.

“I’ve only heard rumors about this so called Fade’s Bell. Even then, it’s mostly sleep related and usually only aimed at elves. I don’t anyone really know what it could do to someone who hardly dreams, like the Qunari.” Dorian sighed.

Bull thumped Ash’s chest to get his attention.

“You okay?” Bull asked.

Ash nodded.

“Yeah, I feel fine too. Better actually. I don’t think you two have to worry…”

Shok suddenly swallowed loudly. When all eyes landed on him, they watched as Shok’s face got heated and it looked like he was breaking out in a fever.

“Shok?” Dorian asked.

“Shok?” Ash asked.

Suddenly Dorian’s eyes opened wide and he looked a little flushed.

“Have… to go.” Shok grunted out before bodily lifting Dorian up into his arms and running out of the tavern as fast as he could.

“What was that…kadan…?”

Ash started rutting back against him, when Bull looked, Ash’s face was flushed as well, eyelids lowered.

“…Really?” Bull asked.

Ash grinded back against him again to confirm it.

* * *

“So, this is the effect of the plant on Qunari?” Dorian almost purred.

He had Shok sprawled out on the bed, his hand wrapped around Shok’s erection as much as he could and stroking it as Shok panted and whined. He used his free hand to open Shok’s shirt and opened it so he could see Shok’s chest rise and fall with his excited breath, the lean muscles going in stark relief with each breath in.

“C-come on,” Shok panted “Help me out, kadan.”

“I am,” Dorian grinned, stroking him more aggressively and watching a small drop of precum form “I am also enjoying your, not so dominant behavior at the moment.”

Shok’s hips jerked underneath him, forcing himself into his grip. He grinned at his big grey lover’s desperateness. Shok was always the dominant one in their relationship, and the chance for it to be the other way was both refreshing and getting him excited as well.

Gliding his thumb along the slit, he watched Shok’s erection twitch in his hand. Digging his finger in between the head and the foreskin, he pushed the skin out of the way, exposing the sensitive skin to the air. Shok let out a terribly weak noise and bucked his hips desperately, trying to fuck his hand. Licking his lips, he opened his own clothing and wriggled free of the confines and eventually settled on the bed, stroking Shok as Shok looked at him with pure hunger.

“So… I wonder how many times you’ll be able to release,” He grinned, feeling all too sadistic “Shall me see, amatus?”

He leaned over Shok’s lap and sucked the head into his mouth, fitting as much as his mouth would allow, feeling the bitter taste on his tongue as he sucked and licked to the flesh as much as he could. His free hand continued to stroke the ridged girth of his lover, causing more and more bitterness to fill his mouth as he dipped his head.

Shok’s clawed fingers dug into the sheets. The big ex-pirate’s hips moved relentlessly underneath him, wanting to thrust but knowing his body’s limits. He dragged his tongue along the folds of Shok’s foreskin, teasing the ridge and slobbering so that his hand movement got slicker and slicker. He sucked the head harshly and he immediately tasted a burst of bitterness.

Pulling his head back, he watched Shok clench up as his hips relentlessly thrusted into his hand, spending himself on his stomach. Shok panted underneath him, the big man’s erection still hard in his hand.

“Eager.” He smirked, licking his lips.

He stroked Shok again, tightening his fingers to a painful tightness. Shok jerked underneath him, mouth falling open as his eyes opened. He could see the different shades of silver in Shok’s pupils that was how wide his eyes were. He dragged his finger across the slit of Shok’s prick, watching Shok tremble underneath him. It seemed that he was sensitive after just releasing and he wondered if he could get his big pirate off quicker.

He stroked Shok quickly, using his mouth on the head and down the length of the shaft, quickly having the big pirate bucking underneath him, panting and moaning as his hips writhed. He stroked faster and faster, grinning as Shok so quickly tensed up and was edged closer and closer. It took only a few nips and licks and Shok was moaning loudly underneath him again, spending himself on his stomach.

“Look at you, still hard.” He chuckled as the still hard flesh in his hand the panting pirate.

He bent down and kissed Shok’s panting mouth.

“Ready for round three?”

He shimmied up Shok’s body before swiveling and planting his arse right in Shok’s face. He did not even have a second before he felt Shok’s hands prying his cheeks apart and felt warm breath against his arse. Shuddering as he felt Shok’s eager tongue, and that delightful piercing, start lapping and teasing him, he worked on getting Shok to orgasm again. It was far too much fun to see just how far he could push Shok.

While he did not have the stamina of Shok, and could hardly keep up with him, it was nice to see just how far he could push Shok when he was burning with such need. Plus, getting the chance to… as Bull would crudely put it ‘Dom him until he couldn’t walk straight’ was far too tempting to pass up.

Speaking of chances…

“Shok? Mind if I try something?” He asked, stroking the pirate briskly. Said pirate stopped his attentions.

“What?”

“Trust me?” He asked.

“You… evil sexy bastard. Fine!”

He licked a finger sloppy and waited for the pirate to start licking again. Sucking the head into his mouth and stroking with one hand, he used his free hand to message the ex-pirate’s heavy balls. Once he had Shok relaxed, he rubbed underneath Shok’s balls and then along his taint. The big pirate jumped but then groaned deeply.

“J-just be easy down there. Ain’t nothing been in there.” Shok groaned.

“Oh? Even someone like you?” He grinned, stroking Shok off as he pressed his finger against Shok’s arse, rubbing against the little hole. He heard Shok groan as he eased just the tip of his finger inside.

“Yeah… not like my brother.”

“That’s not very nice of you.” He grinned, pushing more of his finger inside and pulling out.

Shok groaned and just continued to lick him, rubbing the tip of his tongue around the puckered entrance, knocking the piercing against him and stimulating him more. He continued to use his own mouth to stimulate the dripping head of Shok’s prick and his hands to stroke along the shaft and find that sweet spot inside of him.

Gently easing his finger in and out of him, he rubbed along a certain spot and-

He got a throat full of cum. Shok’s tensed up underneath him, moaning deeply as the big pirate spent down his throat. When the last trickled down his throat, he pulled off to swallow the bitterness and give a small cough.

“Calm down any?” He asked, knowing the answer since Shok was still hard.

“Almost.” Shok panted.

“You must be specific, amatus. I am but a human, and you, a _mighty_ Qunari. I can’t go as long as you can.” He teased, giving the ex-pirate a stroke.

“FUCK!” Shok cursed.

A rough hand found the back of his head and pushed him forward into the ex-pirate’s erection. Grinning to himself, he licked and sucked along the head as he stroked the shaft, feeling a spit wet finger rub his hole and then push into him. His relaxed body easily allowed Shok’s clever fingers to open him up and get him more than ready.

When he was, Shok pulled him into the right position, a riding position. Shok spread him wide and then eased him down, nudging the head against his ready arse and then pushing inside, snuggly fitting into him all the way to the hilt. The stretch was nice, and the full feeling, but nothing beat the look of complete and utter bliss on Shok’s face. The half fogged eyes, the open and wet mouth, the clever tongue that sometimes slipped out enough to see the glint of the golden tongue piercing. Perfection.

“Ready?” He asked.

Shok got to that right away, grabbing his hips hard enough to leave bruises, lifting him up and then plunging him down. There was some minor pain, as he body still was not used to Shok’s size and Shok was being an ass and being impatient, but there was hardly anything that he could do. Shok was probably lost in his cloud of lust, so he grabbed his bobbing erection and stroked it with Shok’s savage thrusting, trying to hide the pain with some pleasure.

Shok pounded into him brutally, making the most lewd and loudest sounds he seemed able to muster as he plunged into his body. He panted as the friction undid him, the plunges in sometimes catching his prostate and the ridges rubbing his insides just the right way. Not only that, but stroking himself was also doing something for him. He was not going to last very long like he was…

Shok planted him on his lap, deep inside of him. He felt warmth and wetness inside of him as Shok panted and whined.

“That all you’ve got?” He panted.

Gritting his teeth and now looking damned determined, Shok started pounding into him again. Just as brutal as before but somehow faster. The friction was going to be the end of him-

He tightened up as he spent himself on his hand, white liquid dripping onto Shok’s stomach. He felt more heat and wetness inside of him.

Collapsing on top of Shok, he panted and took in the smell of Shok’s sweat. Sea salt, leather, something spicy… always smelling like the open ocean. Then again, it was Shok…

“…really?” He groaned.

He still felt that Shok was hard inside of him. Groaning, he sat up and rocked his hips, starting it all anew again.

* * *

“The brother still sleeping? It’s almost noon!” Cassandra sighed.

“They did come into contact with a strange plant. Might be a side effect?” Josephine mentioned.

“Right… _that’s_ why their sleeping,” Varric chuckled as he passed by “Also the reason both Big Grey and Sparkler will be limping tomorrow too.”

“…What?” Cassandra gaped.

“Let’s just say that the brothers were literally at it… _all_. _Night_. _Long_.” Varric laughed as Cassandra and Josephine blushed ear to ear.


	70. M!Lavellan/Dorian-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Dorian. Light bondage, slight dominance kink, oral sex, implied anal fingering, anal sex.
> 
> He always did love a dominant partner.
> 
> *casually acts like this wasn't promised yesterday*

It was strange for him to have a lover that was actually shorter than him and just… generally smaller than him. Generally he found himself attracted to men taller and more muscular then him. The lovers that had the actual mass to dominate him, pin him against the wall and kiss his breath away, hold his hands above his head and make him beg. Pin him down and have him ‘biting the pillow’ so to speak.

However, he found himself charmed by the thin and lithe Inquisitor, Lavellan. He was a thin thing, really, and almost three inches shorter than him. Lavellan had to stand on his cute little tiptoes to kiss him proper. He could also, as he found out amusingly so when Lavellan fell into some deep muck, that he could actually lift Lavellan up and twirl him around since he was such a lightweight. Usually it was the other way around and it confused him profusely.

So when their kissing grew heated one night, he was stumped for what to do. Normally, this was the point that rough hands would start tearing away at his clothing-

“Lethallin? Why are you so tense?” Lavellan asked.

“Ah? Nothing, nothing.” He tried, bending down to mouth along Lavellan’s jaw line, only to be pushed back.

“Dorian, you are a terrible lair,” Lavellan tutted “Now, tell me what bothers you? Please?”

Damned puppy eyes. Lavellan could wield them better then Cullen could a sword or Josephine her quill.

“Well… I know I have made it a _terrible, terrible_ secret. But I’m not exactly… Well, let’s just say I’m not one for making _you_ bite the pillow.” He said, rubbing circles against the small of Lavellan’s back.

“Ah…well now… that might actually be a problem.” Lavellan said, looking quite stumped.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Lavellan stood on his tiptoes and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

“Let me take care of you, Lethallin.”

Lavellan took his hand and eagerly lead him to the bed, pushing him down onto the gaudy, but rather silky, Orelisan sheets. He eyed the suddenly frisky elf as he grinned at him before reaching for the buckles to his armor. He made a show of it really, shimming out of his armor bits and pieces at a time, showing off bits of creamy pale skin that was sprinkled with freckles.

Relaxing against the bed, he enjoyed the show that he was getting. He saw more and more of that delicious skin he had wanted to get his hands on, and got to watch Lavellan’s sexy trim figure wriggled and move in all these delicious, naughty ways. He could feel his trousers getting a little too tight.

Once Lavellan had stripped out of his armor, left in this delightfully silky and skimpy underwear, he climbed into the bed and then onto his lap. Lavellan’s slender arms draped across his shoulders and the wickedly tempting slender thing continued his little dance in his lap, moving his hips in this enchanting way that would put a delighted blush to even the most expensive sex workers in Antiva.

He started unbuckling straps, trying to quickly get out of his clothing because if his trousers were tight before, then he needed to get out of his pants _now_.

Once he managed to get out of the suffocating cage, Lavellan ducked down and squirmed down the length of his body until those delightful auburn waves were covering his crotch. Slender fingers yanked down his breechcloth, warm breath ghosting over the skin before a soft pink tongue licked along the head of his erection. He breathed out and slide his fingers into Lavellan’s hair and let the frisky thing pleasure him.

Lavellan sucked the head into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside and along the slit, bobbing his head to take more and more into his mouth. He traced Lavellan’s ears, watching the slender elf’s hips buck, rutting against the silky sheets. Lavellan rubbed his tongue along the underside of his erection, using his hands to stroke along the shaft and message his sac.

Damn, he wondered how a shy little thing like Lavellan learned how to use his pretty mouth like _this_ but was not about to say anything about it. Not when he was using such a wicked tool so expertly at the moment, just continued to rub Lavellan’s ears and scrub his fingers along the scalp as the naughty elf started bobbing his head, sliding and rubbing his tongue along the underside of his sensitive prick as he sighed and rutted his hips minutely.

“Ooooh yes, keep doing that… amatus.” He groaned deeply, letting the endearment slip from his lips too easily. Oh well, maybe Lavellan was too busy to notice.

Slender fingers pulled down his pants, eventually encouraging him to awkwardly kick his boots off and leave him bare on the bed. He could feel the silk rub against his arse delightfully smooth and soft, and feel it stick to his skin as it got tacky with just a slight bit of sweat. Almost felt like the naught little flings he had back home on his expensive beds.

With a delightfully dirty slurp, Lavellan pulled off his erection before skipping over to his desk. He idly rubbed his erection as he took in Lavellan’s frame. All lean muscle and covered in the same tattoos that were on his face that only complimented his form. He was a gorgeous masterpiece inside and out of his armor, was he not?

Lavellan came back, a slender erection bouncing with his steps, his arms full of only a few things that he only had a moment to take in before they were dumped on the bed and Lavellan sat on his stomach. The sly little thing bent down to give him a kiss on the lips before snatching up one of the things. It was a long length of black fabric. Lavellan took his hands and stretched them up and behind his head, pressing his wrists together and tying them together and then to the headboard.

Oh! This was more to his liking. He always did like being lightly tied up best-

Lavellan slipped a ball on a string into his mouth, wrapping the string around the back of his head, effectively gagging him.

That got the Inquisitor a cocked eyebrow. But the now evil smiling elf just continued on his work. He shimmed back down his body, dripping oil onto his hands before tossing the bottle aside and dropping his head back down to continue his attentions. He let out a muffled moan behind the gag as Lavellan sucked the head into his mouth immediately and used his oil hand to stroke his erection.

Feeling drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth and feeling his hips grind upwards, wanting to use Lavellan’s pretty mouth but not want to push his luck. He knew all too well when he tried to take too much from lovers.

Lavellan was making sexy little sounds. Heavy breathing and little moans, wet slurps as he sucked around his prick and soft pops when he pulled off to lick along the slicked up shaft, sometimes needy little sounds that made it too hard to not fuck his face. He could also hear the slick movements of Lavellan’s fingers, probably touching himself to get more into the mood.

The sounds were doing wonders and he found himself relaxed underneath the Inquisitor, taunt with need and pleasure as Lavellan used his pretty little mouth in wicked ways. He sometimes felt his hips twitch and jerk when something did something magical to him, but he was getting comfortable with the gag in his mouth and his wrists being bound.

Which was the moment that Lavellan was waiting for, because that was the moment that Lavellan took his mouth off and went back to sitting on his stomach. Lavellan’s lips were pink, swollen and slick with spit, looking far too tempting not to just steal in a kiss if he was not in no position to do so, and he was breathing heavily. Slender oiled hands roamed across his chest for a moment, tracing the slight lines of muscles along his own chest and briefly rubbing across his nipples, before one hand strayed back to his slicked up erection.

Lavellan gave him a few curt strokes and then Lavellan wiggled his hips back a bit and lowered himself. He let out a muffled shout behind the gag as he felt his prick nudged the wet little ring of Lavellan’s arse and then easily push in. Lavellan must have been preparing himself when he was otherwise occupied with the cute elf’s pink lips. He slipped inside of the tight, wet heat, feeling Lavellan clamp down on him at first before relaxing and taking him all the way to the base.

Firmly seated on his lap, and clenching, tight, wet heat wrapped around his prick, he groaned deeply around the gag in his mouth, feeling drool drip from the corners of his mouth and then down to his jaw as he rocked his hips up into Lavellan. When was the last time that he was not on the receiving end? Too long because this was _exquisite_ and currently making him rethink being so doubtful about it.

Lavellan rocked his hips gently, probably getting his body used to the feeling of having something inside, before Lavellan braced his leans legs on either side of his torso. The cute elf sucked in a deep breath, and pulled up a bit, making them both gasp from the feeling of flesh sliding along flesh, and then sinking down again. Lavellan was clenching so deliciously tightly around him, and seeing the flush little thing was doing him wonders visually as well.

He rolled his hips upwards as Lavellan pulled up a bit more and then sank down. Pulling up and then sinking down, heat and tightness wrapped around him and friction building as Lavellan rode him, starting to bounce in his lap. Lavellan started a rhythm, going faster and faster as his body got used to the movement. He was feeling the heat from the friction, the slide of flesh against flesh and Lavellan moaning sinfully atop him.

He was not going to last long at this rate… no…

He tried grunting loudly around the gag, to let Lavellan know that he was cumming like the good partner that he was. But Lavellan was too focused on his bouncing, eyes misted over and his mouth hanging open as he moaned freely. His lean chest was heaving with each breath and his own slender prick was bouncing with his own movements, wet and dark with need, untouched but looking so close to cumming as well.

“Le-Lethallin.” Lavellan panted.

_Maker above, Amatus._

Lavellan planted his hips all the way to the base, rocking his hips in this magical way, before just losing it and wildly bouncing in his lap. He choked on a cry at the sudden stimulation, and just let his hips snap up to meet Lavellan’s bouncing. Then it was perfect, because they both came at the same time, letting out their respective cries as his chest was decorated with Lavellan’s pleasure and he felt his own drip out around himself as Lavellan sat on him, panting deeply.

“Th-that was nice, love.” Lavellan panted.

He moaned around the gag, and Lavellan undid the gag, letting him lick his sore lips and smile weakly up at the frisky elf.

“I think…we found a… nice compromise.” He panted.

He did so love a lover that would pin him down and do such delightful things with him.


	71. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Mentioned M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Strangers role playing.
> 
> Date night with a twist~
> 
> Request for some role playing between Shok and Dorian that got really cute for some reason? Thanks for the request!
> 
> ALSO! HUGE, HUGE, HUGE thanks for 100 chapters, 600+ kudos and 50+ bookmarks! Thank you guys so much!

He impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, looking at the mug of mead on the table before him. He had not touched the mud, cringing at what it would taste like just from smelling the thick stench rolling off of it, but the idea behind the reason that he was in the tavern was for Shok-

No… tonight there was no Shok. That was the idea.

He looked at the amber colored liquid in his cup. Swirling it around did not make it any more appealing, and only made the smell more prominent. Scowling to himself, he pushed the cup away from him and felt the sickness and nerves make his fingers twitch.

_This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea._

He drummed his fingers along the knotted and dirty wooden surface of the table. Shyly, he looked underneath his eyelashes at the rest of the tavern goers. There went the Inquisitor, getting dragged around by Bull as he enjoyed his chargers’ company. Poor Inquisitor, looking so flustered as so much happened around him and he could not hear a thing. At least Bull was being considerate and looking him in the eyes when something important needed to be said so that Ash could read his lips. 

Kadan was often in those important sentences…

When was that bastard going to-

“Hey there.”

Well… here went nothing.

Turning, he looked over his shoulder and… Maker above, he really was getting into this!

The big Qunari was there behind him, grinning so that the scar that connected the corner of his mouth to his temple crinkled in an endearing way. His hair curled slightly, just wavy as it ran to his waist freely, looking quite soft and silky looking in the soft light of the tavern. Silver eyes gleamed wickedly in pools of black.

“Um.” He said stupidly.

Sh-The stranger, chuckled warmly.

“And here I thought that the infamous Master Pavus was a master of clever words.” Sh-The Strange chuckled “Not every day you see him tongue tied.”

Right, needed to go along with this. Not gawk like a chantry boy at his first pair of tits.

“Not every day you actually see a handsome Qunari, either.” He managed to say.

“Handsome am I?” The strange grinned wickedly, showing sharp teeth.

“Perhaps, or it could just be this swill talking.” He teased, eyeing his cup of mead.

“Perhaps we should let the Tevinter wine speak instead?” The strange grinned, lifting the bottle that he happened to be holding up.

He took in a moment to take in his attire. A loose, open and thin black tunic, held at the waist with a teal sash, and over loose cloth trousers of a dull beige color. It was very pirate-esque, but also not enough to draw attention to him, though the handsome and young looking Qunari was still getting some rather heated looks.

If only they knew.

The stranger slid around to the other side of the table, fingers brushing his shoulder playfully. He shuddered as it sent a jolt of sensitivity down his spine. The stranger caught it, grinning toothily, before setting the bottle on the table before gracefully sitting in his chair. Those silver eyes were just eating him up as the stranger looked him up and down.

He went to the wine instead, feeling his cheeks flush. Just the slightest brush of his hands and the bottle was cold. He fumbled with the cork until the stranger wrapped his oh so warm and perfectly calloused hands around his own fumbling ones and uncorked the bottle before placing the cork neatly aside. He still felt the ghost of the warmth of the stranger’s hands on his own as he managed to pour himself a glass of the wine and the stranger’s cup.

Sipping the sweet, sweet ambrosia down, he let it calm his fraying nerves before shyly looking at the stranger again.

The man certainly was seasoned. A knotted scar on his forehead, a scar that stretched from temple down to the corner of his mouth, calloused hands of a sailor, a rather delightful torso of lean muscle from what he could see through the man’s open shirt.

“So… you’ve heard about me and my glib tongue. I assume its Mother Giselle that you heard about me from. That woman does seem fascinated with trying to ruin my reputation wherever I go.” He said, trying to keep _this_ going.

“Actually, I heard about you among the recruits. They go on about the ‘dashing’ Master Pavus.” The strange grinned.

“Dashing am I?” He grinned crookedly “They say nothing else? Nothing about my impeccable looks, staggering intelligence, sharp wit and excellent taste in wine and clothing?”

“Mostly they talk about your modesty.” The strange deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, taking another drink.

“Then what about you? You’ve heard about me, but I know nothing about you. Are you anyone of note?” He asked.

“Perhaps not, I’m informed that our lovely spymaster prefers to keep my underwraps, so to speak. You see, me and my crew were… conscripted into the Inquisition.” The stranger said.

“Conscripted?”

“Aye. We were making some not technically legal fun along the coast. We were told… ‘Serve and live, or sink and die’.” The stranger said, moving his hands like it was an outrage.

“Hmm… crew, and some not totally legal fun along the beach? I guess that would make you a pirate turned privateer,” He grinned “It does explain the outfit.”

Here, the stranger’s face fell.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Ah, nothing, nothing. But it screams ‘I’m in some way related to pirates’, that’s all,” He grinned, watching the stranger’s face deflate a bit and chuckling at him “I kid, I kid! Don’t pout, it’s unbecoming of a man your size and age. Why don’t you tell me your name instead?”

Here the stranger picked up, lounging back in his chair and smiling just so.

“My name is Ashshok, Qunlat for ‘To Seek Chaos’. Though most just call me Shok.” The stranger, Shok grinned.

…What now? When he looked to Shok for help, Shok tilted his head to the side and he saw the gears turning inside his head. Shok was drawing blanks as well. So much for this little game of theirs.

“So, Master Pavus,” Shok said quickly, having thought of something “How does someone from Tevinter come to be in the Inquisition? You would think that an Altus would have troubles working with a Tal-Vashoth Inquisitor.”

“I like to think myself above such trivial things like my homeland’s fascination with hounding the Qunari peoples. Besides, I think if everyone knew that the Qunari could put out such striking figures like the Inquisitor and yourself… the world would be a happier place.”

“Oh, find him attractive do you? I’d be careful. From what I hear of the Iron-Bull, you could be suckered into a threesome or torn limb from limb.” Shok grinned.

“Hmm… threesome with the Inquisitor and the Iron-Bull?” He grinned playfully, watching Shok visibly look panicked that he was thinking about it “I think I’ll pass then. I realize that being crushed between two muscular, grey men might be the fantasy way to go for some, but I’d rather not go out that way.”

He chuckled when Shok visibly relaxed.

“So, might I ask why you decided to talk too little old me?” He smirked.

“Perhaps you’re a very attractive man?” Shok smirked.

“Hmm… perhaps you are too?” He mused.

There was a pregnant pause before Shok’s head hit the table and he just started laughing uncontrollably, and after a moment he broke out into chuckled and started laughing as well. They looked quite the pairing, laughing loudly in the tavern. But then again, they were the infamous couple of Skyhold, only on par with Bull and Ash and the whispers of Mari and Cullen.

After a moment of gathering themselves, Shok lifted his head and wiped away the tears in his eyes before snatching up his hands and grinning widely at him.

“Okay, okay, this was a really fucking bad idea, kadan.” Shok laughed.

“And don’t you forget that this ‘stranger role playing’ thing was your idea entirely, amatus.” He chuckled back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I thought it would be fun and worth a good laugh.” Shok chuckled.

“Well, at least we did laugh,” He smiled “Now let’s go braid your hair back and get your piercings back in your face. You still look too much like your brother for my sake.”

Grinning, Shok lead him out of the tavern and back to his room.

* * *

“Hey Ash, I think Dorian just left with someone.” Bull said to Ash, holding his kadan close.

“That was Shok.” Ash said back.

“…Shit, he really does look different without all the metal in his face.” Bull grunted.

“Looks like a bit like a younger version of me?” Ash smirked.

“…maybe?”

“It’s fine, we’re twins and we aged differently. Besides, I know you’d never be able to stand Shok as a lover, so you’re all mine.” Ash grinned.

* * *

Back in his room, Shok hummed a tune that he had long forgotten the words too as he carefully wove his hair back into dreadlocks, Dorian sitting his lap and quietly enjoying a book. He smiled to himself, feeling a bit proud of himself that he could not go back to the shallow, pleasure seeker that he once was. It felt… good, to have someone to be so committed too that he could do something stupid like their date.

It was nice to be where he was, and he did not feel like leaving it.


	72. No Pairings-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings. Fluff. De-Aging.
> 
> Dorian attempts to tinker with Rift magic and ends up shaving almost all the years off of the twins!
> 
> Request for something between a 'De aged' Shok and Dorian? Requester let me know if the was hit or miss~

“I-I can fix this!” Dorian stuttered.

“I really hope so, Vint,” Iron-Bull snarled, baring all his sharp teeth “Because if you don’t _**I will kill you**_.”

Dorian had tinkered with some of the time magic Alexius had used in Redcliffe. He thought that perhaps it could be used for good. However, when he had tested it, using the Anchor in Ash’s hand against a rift… something happened. Green lights lashed out and struck the Ash siblings, several things happened… and well…

Now there were two pint sized Qunari children and a Qunari baby for a reason.

The twins had been robbed of almost all of their years, and now were perhaps ten at most. Being so young of course, they actually looked like the twins that they were and the only real difference between the two now were that Ash’s child like eyes were gold rings in black, and Shok’s were silver in black, as they had yet to even grow horns and Shok was devoid of his trademark scar.

Little Mari was a baby, currently wrapped up in Ash’s jacket, cradled in the crook of Bull’s big arm and eyeing the lot of them with copper colored eyes in a dark grey. She idly sucked on her little thumbs.

Currently they were hiding in the Hinterlands, away from the Inquisition until they could figure out what had happened and more importantly, avoid Cassandra’s wrath.

“Look… I can fix this. Give me some time to look at my notes.” He said quickly.

Bull growled, causing little Mari to let out a sound that threatened tears and he quickly pulled back, rocking her gently until she was quiet again.

“Fix this.” He said.

“I will, trust me.”

* * *

He thought he had something figured out after an hour of studying his note and went to see if Ash still had the rift in his hand. However, it seemed that Ash was sitting in Bull’s lap and playing with a giggling baby Mari. However, the de-aged Shok was sitting on the edge of the river they were camped next to, splashing his little legs in the water.

Interested, he walked over and carefully crouched next to him. He watched Shok kick his little legs in the water.

“Are you alright, Shok?” He asked softly.

Shok shrugged his thin, little grey shoulders.

“I… really am sorry about this all,” He said “I was trying to do something good.”

“I know, kadan,” Shok said, in this adorable childish voice “Just… thinking.”

“About, if I can ask?” He said, bumping his leg against Shok’s little side.

“Nothing, really. Hey, since you’re the bigger guy now, I wanna sit in your lap.” Shok said, already crawling into his lap.

Since he was relatively small, he fit snuggly in his lap. Now he had a rather adorable Qunari in his lap, all child like cuteness with a pair of big silvery and black eyes and a mess of white hair.

“You were a cute kid.” He chuckled, fixing Shok’s untidy hair.

“Of course! Hot men only come from cute kids.” Shok deadpanned.

He brushed his fingers along two knots that were at Shok’s temples, probably his horns would grow and then be cut off later in his life.

“What shape where your horns?” He asked, flattening another tuft of unruly hair.

“They curled, like ram horns,” Shok said, swatting his hands away “I actually had to get them cut off because of their shape.”

“How so?”

“Rope incident,” Shok grumbled “It was lose the horns or snap my neck.”

He chuckled, making Shok pout quite cutely.

“Don’t pout love, I think I can fix you back up to your lovely old self.” He smiled landing a kiss on top of Shok’s head.

“Fine, fine.” Shok grumbled.

He picked up Shok, much to his obvious displeasure, and walked over to Bull and the other two Ash siblings, not saying anything when Shok leaned against him, smiling just the tiniest bit.


	73. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(refered m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Referred m/m smut, deaf character, implied depression.
> 
> Ash is still struggling with the loss of his hearing, and it's hurting his already present stress and depression. Every day tasks however, can be done, with a little help from friends and family.
> 
> Request for some anguish with Ash still struggling with his hearing loss. Thanks for the request<3

Disability. Weakness. Crutch. Flaw.

Since his world had been silenced, he… struggled to do much of anything.

Sleeping? Too nervous and fidgety with the lack of sound. Eating? Hard since he could not hear himself chew and became self conscious about it. Fighting? He was learning to fight all over again since he could not hear everything or anything in a battle anymore.

Perhaps the worst part as dealing with people. They always seemed to conveniently forget that he could no longer hear, and people talked so quickly and with such thick accents that he was left staring blankly at them. Then the Orelisans that wore full face masks that he could not even see their lips, the Dwarves that had thick beards that obscured their lips, the Dalish that wore covering hoods.

Then the ones that claimed that he could get better if he just went to a healer or tried harder. Josephine always went on about how nobles were demanding that he went to a healer unless he wanted to lose their support. But he went to healers, all kinds, and most were firm in their diagnosis that the fragile bones in his ears were beyond repair. Healers patched them together enough that he did not need to worry about bone fragments in his brain. But not enough to restore any of his hearing.

But they kept insisting that he was not trying hard enough. There were even nobles claiming that this was the Maker punishing him for being Qunari and unfaithful. It was the fault of his faith and his blood that his hearing was now gone, and Josephine often burned hundreds of these letters describing in deep detail how it was all his fault.

Most days he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep at the end of the day, ignoring everything but a chance to curl up next to the Bull for some troubled sleep. Some mornings he had troubles getting out of bed because it would mean that he would need to face life again. He even broke down and cried one morning because he just did not want to face life. It was too hard and he did not want to do it anymore, especially if people were going to blame him instead of trying to help him. 

Yes it was his fault, but would blaming him really do anything but make him sad and depressed?

One day, as he trained out in the courtyard, having walked away from a nasty noble that blamed his deafness on his lack of faith once again, Mari wordlessly pulled off her coat, and one shirt, before kicking out of her boots and picking up a training staff. She took a stance in front of him. With a sigh, he swapped out his training sword with a wooden training sword.

Mari came at him with lethal intent, swinging at him with the same grace and elegance that she used her staff with. He struggled to forget his deafness and just focus on her movement, and ended up taking a few rather nasty hits to his arms and shoulders before he forgot his deafness and started defending himself. Hit for hit for hit he defended her blows until he finally went on the offense and started pushing her back. Hit for hit for hit until he knocked the staff from her hands and had her on the ground.

But she was smiling.

Later that day Shok surprised him out of nowhere and pulled him to the side. Shok pushed and tried to pose him until he gave in. His legs were spread a bit, his arms were folded across his chest, his back was pushed in a bit and his chest puffed out, his mouth was made to frown and his forehead to dip into a dangerous frown. Shok mouthed for him to stay like that.

He came back with the same noble that had bothered him that morning. Shok motioned towards him, grinning like a demon, before letting the noble rant about something. Shok stood behind him and he felt his brother’s fingers touch his back. Shok traced crude faces into his back. Anger, stoic, anger, angrier, stoic, smugness, more anger and finally a face of smugness, telling him what expression to match, until the noble stormed off in his own rage.

Shok thumped his back and grinned wickedly, mouthing that they would do this with assholes from now on.

When dinner rolled on by, Bull and his siblings pulled him to the tavern to eat with the Chargers. Around the laughing, belching, singing and crude Chargers, no one noticed if he chewed a little loud. Honestly, he was the best behaved one there, even to neat, little Mari and Dorian as they two got deep into their cups. He was the unofficial adult of the group and even had to yank on the ears of Dalish and Krem when the two started fighting like children.

When that was done, Bull pulled him to his room and threw him down onto the bed. The big man got him out of their clothing and then pulled him on top of him. No bondage, no blindfolds, no chains or cuffs. Bull took it nice and slow with him, letting him sit on top so he could easy open his eyes and see that it was Bull that he was riding until he choked on a cry that was probably a little too loud.

When they were done, Bull rolled him onto his stomach and messaged his back until he was a boneless mess and pleasantly sleepy. Bull rubbed the back of his skull, soothing him into a pleasant sleep.

Perhaps… getting some help… would not be so bad after all.


	74. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Minor fluff.
> 
> He's learned things, without hearing a thing.

He could not help but notice people’s mouths as he learned to read lips.

The way that Bull’s mouth was overly emotional. All for show when he was around others, the quirks of the corner of his mouth, the flash of sharp teeth, the glint of his tongue inside his mouth, the way he just seemed to haphazardly throw words out his mouth in choppy, gruff bursts of noise that he sometimes needed to remind Bull to slow down. Then there was the way that they were in private. The ease of his mouth, the softer and slow rate that he let words roll off his tongue. Like he wanted to make sure they counted before they were said. The way he stilled lovely let ‘kadan’ fall from his lips with such a genuine softness that it made his chest tremble.

The way that Dorian’s lips curled around the words in such a confident manner, teasing them along his lips before letting them tumble off in such a carefree and confident manner that he came off as arrogant. But he knew, just by watching that clever mouth. Dorian had real passion, the way that he became so animated when he talked about something that he was actually passionate about, the way that his mouth curled lovelingly or sour like around certain words, the way that his tongue clicked eagerly or fell flat and that accent came out. There was real passion behind the words, one just had to strip the noise away.

Cassandra moved as the rest of her body did. Brutishly, to the point, there was no flustering about. She often spat words out with a curled mouth, a harsh click of her tongue, a baring of her teeth like a wolf. She seeming spat hollow words to those that she disliked, but he knew how she was around her friends. There was a softening of the mouth, only a sliver of her teeth shown, no harsh clicks of the tongue. He even saw the times when she spoke about her favorite things like her novels. Such a softness of her mouth that you could hardly tell it was her, the way her mouth lovely formed around the words but quickly spouted them, eager to simple let the words be known and not be afraid of her interests anymore. 

Varric was hard to get at first. He had to watch for a long time, but then he noticed. The way that Varric spoke, always a bit slowly because he was carefully rolling the words around in his mouth, tumbling them until everything personal was knocked off, buffed and made to look nice so no one knew about the roughness just underneath. The carefully shined words that hid years of pain and misery first from his family and then from losing Hawke and his friends and almost totally losing Hawke. There were times that he saw some of the rough edges of the words, too quickly spoke perhaps because of wine or interest, and he would see what was underneath. A storyteller with that used to wear his heart on his sleeve, but had it ripped off too many times to count and was too tired to keep pinning it back on.

Blackwall was not that tricky, especially after he knew the man’s dirty past. He used to talk with bluster and fluff, carefully wrapping each word in a lie in his mouth before throwing it out with a pseudo confidence to make the lies believable. But now that he knew who the man was, Blackwall spoke more plainly. His words did not carry the weight or the confidence of his lies anymore, and his speech carried such little weight that it just seemed… flat and plain. But it was honest, clear, and slowly Blackwall was learning to speak with the same confidence as he did before. Slowly he was learning to make his speech weigh more.

Cole was honestly the easiest one. He spoke quickly, often so quickly that he missed what Cole had to say, pale lips so quickly forming words and throwing them out. But Cole had so much to say, words sharper then knives and could either arm or hurt someone depending on how deeply Cole dug in. Cole was learning though, now that he was learning to be more human. He was speaking slower, contemplating the words on his tongue and then easing them out with less careless ferocity and with more careful prodding. He was learning not to hurt others with his words so much.

Solas was a bit difficult to do as well. But that was because he often spoke just the slight bit too quickly and too softly. Pink lips fluttering around words with no weight and no meaning. Literal fluff and lies, and then he began to realize that was it. Solas was hiding behind soft words with no meaning. He hid behind fluffy wording, and you could only see through the guise when you got him talking about something that he was passionate about. Then you saw the hard way that he held his mouth, the way that the true words cut through the fluff and lies and came rocketing out, like a shot stone. Like he has been holding it in all these years and when the chance comes, he just needs to let it out.

Vivienne was also hard to decipher. She always held her mouth firm, and her words firmly, mechanically hitting her tongue and being thrown out with vary force. But he also noticed that there were little slips in her movements. The way that she sometimes sneer enough to bring a wrinkle to her face, the way that she sometimes bore her teeth just a little bit, sometimes she would obviously click her tongue with distain. There were also the times that he saw her speaking with his sister. There was softness to her mouth, a more casual way of smiling, and softer smirk and softer said words that needed to tumble around in her mouth to be rounded down before being said. There as softness, but she reserved it for times that she could be soft.

Cullen was one of the easiest perhaps. He tried to remain cool and in control, keep his mouth and his words firm and steady. But there were times that anger would make his mouth go soft and be filled with so much expression, the way that his mouth dipped, the way that the mouth scar pulled into a deadly slate, the way that he hurtled his words out like how he had hurtled his case of lyruim across the room in self loathing and hate. Or the way that sadness seemed to weigh his mouth and words down, cement them in sadness, made them both liquid and rock at the same time and the way that words just tripped out of his mouth half formed and fall to the ground like pebbles. But when Cullen was around Mari… there is lightness. Not like with Solas, but more a relief of weight, more like Blackwall and that the words have been stripped of everything and they are more honest. They are held in the mouth longer, carefully held until they are as right as his flustered mind can make them before lovelingly being handed off and then the mouth squinted up in embarrassment.

Josephine is a difficult person to read lips from. She always speaks so quickly, and with such a flair from her accent that he often missed what words her lips formed. But he supposed that was part of her character. Speak the words quickly, with flair but also with weight of quick, careful thought that she could charm the boots off of someone before they have a chance to speak. He sometimes saw her speak softly and slower, the way that her words became all buttery, all softness but also a strange lack of her usual confidence that showed that underneath it all, that she was still a human underneath her inhuman skills and diplomatic bluster. But he also saw her when she was quiet, the way that she held her mouth softly as she hummed or just smiled to herself, just the calmness to her features that foretold a woman that enjoyed talking peace as much as she enjoyed a quiet afternoon to herself just to enjoy… well… the silence.

Leliana was almost damned near impossible simply because she was a woman who knew the importance of words and held hers with little regard. When she spoke, it was often with such a firm and guarded mouth that her words often felt like precisely thrown knives, aimed at the weak points of the being. But sometimes, like when she was talking about Justina or some of her less tainted memories, the edges wore down slightly, just slightly. Enough that you could see that there was once a normal and happy person underneath all the venom and bitterness. Sometimes he would see her mouth curl lovelingly around a word, colored with her accent and held onto as long as she could before letting it flutter out of her mouth like a let go keepsake.

His brother’s way had speaking had changed. He used to speak quickly, hurtfully honest with cutting words that held so weight other than just enough to hurt. Now his brother spoke… more honestly without the hurt. Very rarely would he hold back his opinion or critical information, but now he would hold the words for a moment if he knew they were going to be hurtful, carefully tumbling them around in his mouth before letting them out, better wording them so they were not as sharp as they could have been, more thoughtful and more mindful. Still hurtful yes, but more with thought that they would be. Not to mention when Shok was with Dorian, just the way that his mouth went all soft and the words seemed all giddiness and innocence and all love and softness that just seemed so different from him… but so endearing.

Mari was also someone that was hard to work about. She held her mouth softly, but not because of any bitterness. More than a softer mouth was viewed as more feminine, more appealing and more approachable. But he knew all too well that she could have violently hurtful and cutting words. She could shoot them out of her mouth with anger and venom, baring her sharp and pointed teeth like an animal and her mouth going hard. His sister was a nightmare dressed up like a daydream, soft until that edge poked out. But he knew that his sister was also capable of being nothing more than a pile of fluff as well. Nothing but bubbly words that were fluffed up with happiness and joy and how her lips lovely played each on up before letting them bubbly to the surface in her loveable bubbly tone that could make someone happy just from watching.

Since he had needed to read lips, he has paid attention to mouths in the Inquisition. You could say that he’s learned a few things about his friends, without hearing a word out of them.


	75. No Pairings-(Gore/Violence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, gore.
> 
> It's all unraveling.
> 
> Apparently, for once in my life, I can't focus on writing any form of smut. I'll keep trying requester, sorry about the wait. Also, to the one that requested a Qunari Dorian, you're going to have to give me time with that one, but I will definitely do it.

“The screams are quiet now. The sound of chains rattling. The sound of flesh rending.”

Ashkost slammed into a soldier’s shield, teeth bared and his eyes a rose gold color. He pushed with superior strength until the man was flat on his back, shield covering him from the enraged Qunari on top of him. The greatsword was raised and then slammed down with brute strength, cleaving through the shield like water and puncturing the man’s lung. He gagged and blood dripped out of his mouth in little crimson rivulets. But that was not the end of his torment. Ashkost ripped his sword free and plunged it through the metal again and started viciously stabbing through the shield again, again, and again until the man was a bloody pincushion.

“But there’s a new sound now. It roars like a monster without uttering a sound. It snarls and snips without a sound. It bellows and rages as silently as death’s footsteps.”

Ripping his sword free, Ashkost let out a monstrous bellow before storming the next terrified man. Ashkost’s greatsword ripped through the man’s heavy armor and the man himself, leaving him cut from shoulder to hip. Blood splattered across Ashkost like a vivid war paint, and then his hands as he plunged them into the wound and then ripped the man into two parts. Blood and guts hit the ground and left Ashkost a bloody, panting beast.

“Anger. He can hear the anger. For the first time in years. Like that night that the Qun burned. Now it’s all stuck inside of him, breaking, being squeezed until it oozes out, the shell peeled away to reveal the core.”

Ashkost abandoned his bloodied sword on the ground, rushing forward and catching a human by the throat before he could run. His head was pulled back and his pale throat revealed and then it was being bitten into by Ash. Blood dripped down from where Ashkost’s mouth was latched onto. Then blood was licking the air and Ash held a chunk of flesh in his mouth as the man fell to the ground clutching what was left of his neck. He gagged and drowned in his own blood as Ashkost spat out the flesh and rushed his next victim.

“The blood made it worse. The blood touched it. Stirred it. Woke it up from its slumber. Now he always hears that roaring. He always hears that monster inside of him. The knots are unraveling around it, dropping away. Past pain forgotten in the face of the desire for genocide.”

Ash caught another human, grabbing his face and stuffing two sharp nailed fingers into the human’s eyesockets. Not enough to kill, but enough to make the man scream bloody murder. Ashkost let out a monstrous wail before snapping the man’s neck. But that was not the end. Ashkost twisted and twisted until the man’s head popped off like a wine cork, blood spurting from the corpse’s neck as Ashkost took aim and hurled the head at the next man in his vision.

“His pain is…”

“He’s undoing his own pain. But… unnaturally. It’s not healing. It’s being ripped fear and torn away.”

Ashkost tore across the ground and _launched_ himself through the air, body checking the next man. A knife stabbed into his side, but he did not even blink. His mouth opened and he bared his teeth, and then the teeth were clamped into the man’s face and ripping muscle and skin away. The man let out a horrid screech underneath him that went on as Ashkost continued to rip and tear away at his face with his teeth until the screaming eventually trickled away.

“Ashkost…what’s really inside of him… it’s coming out.”

“…Arvaarad.”

“Who?”

“A long, long time ago, Ashkost went by that title. He was also a monster, a good soldier for the Qun. It took years for his own madness to finally break himself. I never actually saw him… but the stories…oh gods above… the stories… You know… he once had a nickname underneath the Qun.”

Ashkost threw his head up to the air and roared.

“Katari-Ataashi.”

“What does that mean?”

“Black and white? The one who brings death, the glorious one. What they really meant though? The Dragon of Destruction.”

Ashkost stood on a battlefield of bloodied corpses, panting like an animal. Blood dripped down from his opened mouth and stained his already red painted armor. Red dripped down his grey skin like melting Vitaar.

“I don’t know about you Cole, but I don’t want to meet that man again. We’ll… figure something out.”

Ash’s eyes were fading back to their usual gold color.

“Shit… we really should have stopped him from becoming a Reaver though.” Shok sighed.


	76. M!Trevelyn/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Iron-Bull. Grinding, anal fingering, anal sex, light bondage/BDSM.
> 
> Request for some M!Trevelyan/Iron-Bull smut grinding during the first scene. It lead to some semi long smut, hope you enjoy it requester!
> 
> Important Notice: The hours at my work place are changing. If this means no change in your semi regularly scheduled, or if I'll disappear of the face of the planet for weeks at a time, I don't know. Please have patience with me, and I will try and keep this from at least dying.

He never thought of himself as stealthy, but when he managed to walk into the Inquisitor’s room without him even the assassin trained Inquisitor noticing, he mentally patted himself on the back. The cute baffled look on the ginger haired man’s face was nice to see at least, his green eye popping open at the sight of him waiting on the bed. He wondered what kind of expressions he could pull out of the young lord turned savior before the night was over.

“So listen, I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the bull. Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.” He grinned as he got up and approached Trevelyan with a bit of a lazy swagger.

He knew what the Inquisitor needed in a time like this. Someone to take the pressure off of him for at least a little while. Someone to dominant him and be the big man for awhile. Someone to pin him down and let him scream for awhile let him cut loose and be the follower.

Much to his surprise though, Trevelyan got this cocky, shit eating grin on his face and looked oh so confident for having such a young face.

“Oh, I’m ready for it.” Trevelyan grinned, sounding so full of himself.

“You see, you say that, but… you really don’t know what that means.” He grinned, letting his voice drop to see the excitement in Trevelyan’s eyes, let his body movements get more aggressive.

“So why don’t you show me?” Trevelyan teased, egging for it now.

Oh, he was so asking for it. He came forward, letting his body bully its way forward, before grabbing the young lord’s wrists and ushering him back against the wall, watching the look of confidence on Trevelyan’s face melt in a sort of soft shock and cuteness. When he had the Inquisitor backed against the wall, pressing him against the wall, he rocked his hips forward, pressing the bulge in his pants against the Inquisitor.

Then the cocky shit did not look so cocky then. His eyes got real big as soon as he realized what exactly that he was getting himself into. Poor thing probably never slept with a Qunari before, did not know that they were proportionate from head to toe and that he was big even to other Qunari. Poor thing was probably wondering if he could conceivably take such a thing.

“Last chance.” He rumbled, grinding his hips a little against Trevelyan, really letting him take in the size of him, letting him really think about the size and if it was something that he wanted to try on for size, so to speak.

The not so cocky shit has this cute blush to his cheeks now, looking down at the growing bulge in his pants that was grinding against the front of the Inquisitor’s dull grey clothing. The young lord could really see the size of it now, rubbing against the front of his trousers and sometimes slipping and rubbing against the crease of his hip bone. It was always something, showing off just how big Qunari were to humans.

If the Inquisitor turned him down now, he would respect the guy’s wishes. Not every day that someone took on something like riding him, or getting dominated by him either. But he would be damned if he did not find something to pin down and fuck senseless.

“A little slower… and a lot harder.” Trevelyan almost said shyly, licking his lips slowly.

That was it.

He grabbed Trevelyan around the waist, pressing the much smaller body a lot closer, really grinding his hips forward and letting the smaller man feel the shape of his hardening prick in his pants. He was almost completely erect at this point, from all the grinding, really giving Trevelyan picture of his size. The young lord turned red, parting his lips slightly. Seemed that he was really thinking about it.

Then he noticed that there was something hard in the front Trevelyan’s pants, grinding back against him. Seemed that he was doing something for the young lord after all.

Scooping up the red haired human and carting him over to the bed and casually tossing him onto the sheets. Seeing the pale and freckled skin light up with a blush was too good to be true. He just grinned as he casually kicked out of his boots and had his shoulderguard falling to the ground with a casually undoing of the clasp. That left him in his belt and pants as he crawled into the Inquisitor’s bed and covered the man with his much larger body.

He just grinned down at the blushing man, doing his best to avoid eye contact now that he suddenly was not in power. That just left some pale and freckled skin exposed as the young lord looked to the side, something that he indulged in as he rocked his hips down and continued grinding against Trevelyan.

Licking, kissing and biting until the skin was as red as Trevelyan’s cheeks, leaving little marks that Trevelyan would need to cover up in the morning, else everyone would know that he had a good night. When he was done with that, he turned Trevelyan’s head to the side and started in on the pale flesh there as well. Little Trevelyan started getting into it then, letting out little whines and gasps as he rocked hips into the grinding, only making it better.

When he was done marking the other side, he figured it was time to start moving things along. Poor, little Trevelyan was almost desperately grinding against him now, probably getting close. That sure was a clothed erection grinding against him now.

He sat up and started undoing his belt, grinning down at the glossed over look of the young lord and how he panted and licked his pink lips. Oh, the look on his face when he pushed down his pants, and then his breechcloth, and let the Inquisitor take him in. Poor thing went bugged eyed as he kicked his pants off.

“What? Never see a Qunari dick before?” He grinned lopsidedly.

“Uh… no.” Trevelyan mumbled, looking oh so shy.

“Well, I guess you’re about to become _intimate_ with this one.” He growled low.

Trevelyan went red at that.

He got down and started stripping Trevelyan of his clothing, but he did it in a certain fashion. He rolled up Trevelyan’s shirt and then twisted it around it wrists, forming a sort of bond around them and preventing movement but not being tight since he was sure that Trevelyan never did anything with bondage before. Then he just stripped Trevelyan of his pants and boots, but left him in his tented breechcloth.

When Trevelyan was more or less stripped of his clothing, he bent down again and kissed the blush young lord. Lips moving against lips, licking along the Inquisitor’s first pursed and then relaxed lips, and tasting the salvia in Trevelyan’s mouth. Their tongues tangled for a moment, shy little Trevelyan’s tongue briefly swiping across his sharp teeth, before he let Trevelyan and flipped him onto his back.

“If you want me to stop, you better be vocal about it.”

He fucking _worshipped_ the Inquisitor’s body. He licked along the lean lines and creases of rogue trained muscles, peppering kissing along freckled skin, marking pale skin with bite-marks and hickies until the young lord’s back was a canvas of debauchery. All the way down until he reached the Inquisitor ass, a rather pleasant ass by the way, round muscular butt that his armor did shame by hiding it. He gave it a deep bite-mark and then slapped it hard enough to leave a red mark on the pale and freckled skin.

Leaning back, he took a moment to take in his handy work, the spit slicked, hicky and bite-mark freckled skin trembling as the Inquisitor whimpered into the bed sheets. Damn he looked good, at his mercy and all marked up like he was. Wonder how he would look in belts, blindfolds, gags and strung up like a piece of meat. Probably hotter than sin.

He pressed his fingers against the back of Trevelyan’s head, pushing his face just slightly into the bed sheets.

“Stay there, eh?” He ordered gruffly.

The young lord nodded just a little bit, the backs of his ears were red with his blush. Satisfied that he would remain, he bent down to his pants and rustled around in his pockets until he came onto the bottle of oil he had brought with him for something like this that may have happened. Getting back on the bed, he pulled the Inquisitor’s arse into his lap. His erection slipped up, rubbing along the Inquisitor’s balls and pressing against his taint, making Trevelyan let out a weak noise that sounded too cute to be true.

“Easy there.” He growled out playfully.

He poured a liberal amount of oil on his fingers before dripping some right on the little pink ring of muscle, hearing the Inquisitor suck in an excited breath. He watched the Inquisitor clench as he felt the oil drip down and rub between the flesh pressed against his prick. The slickness let him grind just little bit as he used his fingers to smear the oil across the little ring, working the oil into the flesh. Rubbing the little ring while the Inquisitor panted, he tested the tauntness of the flesh. It felt tight, and resisted when he pressed down as though he would penetrate it. The young lord was either a virgin or it had been a long time since he took something up the arse, or his last partner was not nearly as endowed as he was.

He rubbed and rubbed until the Inquisitor was pushing his hips back against his fingers. Giving the Inquisitor’s arse a hard smack, he inched his finger into the Inquisitor’s arse, breaching the twitching and puckered hole. Trevelyan sucked in a loud breath, clenching down tightly.

“Come on, relax.”

His fingers were thick, and the Inquisitor was not built for strength, so no matter what he still overcame the clenching muscles and tightness and started thrusting in and out, getting the Inquisitor used to something pushing in and out of him. Trevelyan kept moaning and gasping into the bed sheets, taunt like a string and his muscles going into start relief. Little Inquisitor was all wound up it seemed, and he aimed to please. So he reached scraped some oil off the Inquisitor’s arse and reached underneath his hips and started stroking the half erection there.

That got him a reaction. The young lord let out a strangled sound and then his hips were moving seemingly on their own, thrusting into his hand and thrusting back onto his finger. Now that the young lord was eager and greedy for attention, he really started moving his finger, pushing deeper and deeper into the Inquisitor’s arse.

“That’s it, keep at it.” He teased.

In and out, in and out, all the way to the base of his thick knuckle and to the tip of his finger. Damn, Trevelyan was clenching down in this way that had his dick twitching in excitement. Pretty, pale and freckled ass would feel amazing wrapped around his dick, bouncing with enthusiasm. Damn, he could hardly wait. But the tight little ass needed to be opened a bit more before that, because he was getting the sinking suspicion that the Inquisitor still had his cherry about him. He would enjoy making the Inquisitor enjoy losing it.

When the Inquisitor seemed to take a single finger well enough, he added a bit more oil to the mix and pressed in a second finger. That got a rise out of the man, who let out a shrill and excited sound, breathing through his teeth and his full erection jerking in his oiled up hand. He stopped stroking the Inquisitor to give him another good hard smack on the ass that stung a bit more with the oil on his hand before he grabbed the Inquisitor’s waist and held onto him.

“How’s my finger feel? _Boss_.” He growled out playfully.

Trevelyan whimpered against the sheets, the backs of his ears a bright, bright red. Damned, he looked too cute and tempting. Boor guy would be screaming himself raw before they were done.

“Looks like they feel good, having something thick stuffed into your sweet ass, _boss_ ,” He teased, giving the Inquisitor’s erection a squeeze “Though it looks like you don’t have to say much. Little boss here seems to like it well enough.”

Trevelyan whined into the bed sheets, hiding his blushing face.

“What I thought.” He grinned.

He worked his two fingers in and out of the Inquisitor, grinding a bit against the ass he was about to plow. In and out, in and out, in and out, rubbing along those eagerly twitching insides and stretching them nice and wide open for him, but enjoying the feeling of those tight insides clamping down on his fingers, the feeling of the writhing body and hearing that needy voice.

He did the same with the third finger, almost marveling at how much Trevelyan’s body was opening up, before deeming the young lord ready for something larger and longer. Pulling his fingers out, he lathered himself up before pressing himself between the Inquisitor’s cheeks, grinding down against him and stimulating himself while also making the Inquisitor blush even harder knowing that it was time to see if they fit together, so to speak.

Getting a handful of the Inquisitor’s hips and guiding him, he pulled the Inquisitor back, the tip of his prick brushing against oil slicked skin and then nudging the little pink ring. Trevelyan let out a low whine and then he was pushing forward.

It took some nudging before he finally just pressed the Inquisitor flat against the bed and thrust his hips forward. The head of his dick pushed in, making the Inquisitor go taunt underneath him. The tight, wet heat was fucking amazing and he had to grit his teeth together as he tried to overcome the tightness and push forward into the Inquisitor. Trevelyan gasped underneath him, body blushing hard enough to hide most of his freckles, and he sometimes had to pause to rub along the young lord’s back to get him to freaking relax because he was clamping down hard enough to stop him.

“Come on, loosen up _Boss_. You don’t want to stop me from moving, eh?” He growled out playfully.

Rocking his hips, pushing further and further in until he was seated all the way inside of him. Damn, it all tight. Been some time since he had a human to enter, let alone an ass as amazing as the Inquisitor’s perfect freckled ass. Not to mention the Inquisitor’s full body blushes were doing wonders visually.

Bending over the young lord, he started assaulting the back of his neck and ears with his lips and teeth, rocking his hips and trying to get the poor thing to loosen up. Eventually something relaxed in the Inquisitor and he immediately took to thrusting in and out, slowly at first of course, but eventually speeding up as the Inquisitor’s body got used to his size. Besides the faster he went, the more that the Inquisitor was stimulated. Faster and faster, and the young lord was getting louder and louder, and he felt the pressure in his pelvis getting tighter and tighter. The Inquisitor’s fine ass was just too much, too tight and too hot.

Too fast.

He grabbed the Inquisitor’s hips and yanked him up, sitting in his lap and really impaled in his lap. Trevelyan yelped, impaled on his prick, leaning back against him and breathing like he had just run around Skyhold a few dozen times. Licking the outer shell of the Inquisitor’s left ear, he hiked up pale and freckled thighs, really getting the ankle to get in deep.

Bouncing the Inquisitor in his lap, he started it all again, causing the best kind of friction as he thrusted up into the writhing body in his lap. He could tell that he was hitting something good, because the Inquisitor was letting out higher pitched and louder cries and he was actually thrusting his ass down to meet each thrust up. He would not be able to hold out much longer if they kept at it like this.

The Inquisitor clamped down suddenly, letting out this extremely sexy sound. Sticky seed painted the Inquisitor’s chest as he panted, remaining impaled in his lap.

He bit the Inquisitor’s neck, adding to the marks.

“You think we’re done here _boss_ , you’re sadly mistaken.” He growled into the Inquisitor’s ear.


	77. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian. Fluff, racebending.
> 
> Request for a Qunari Dorian. An interesting concept, and something I might expand on at a later date. Hope you like it requester!

“So you see, the Qun needs reform. How people are selected for their roles, better treatment of women and other oppressed genders, how punishments are handled, how we handle military…”

“Dorian,” Shok said “I understand that you love the Qun and all… but you sure like to point out all the things you’d want to fix.”

He turned to look at his fellow Qunari, sitting in his chair and watching me.

“Well, I may not be as fanatical in my love for the Qun as Bull is, but it does offer certainty to those that need it, it’s military is unsurpassed anywhere in Thedas, we have the finest warriors anywhere, a rich culture, a history unsurpassed in its richness, studying our past can actually yield results because we’ve kept track of it, not to mention our own biology…”

“And the fact that you’re a Tal-Vashoth Saarebas?” Shok asked.

“…Does that bother you?” He asked.

“What? No, no! Nothing about you could bother me, kadan!” Shok quickly said.

“So quick to defend. Be still my broken heart!” He laughed.

Shok grumbled, slumping in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest, pouting like a child. Tisking at those damned puppy eyes, he strolled over and sat in Shok’s lap, finding a dreadlock and twirling it around a finger as Shok avoided looking at him. When Shok continued to refuse to look at him, he poked along the jagged layers of skin around the base of Shok’s horn stumps with a finely manicured, pointed nail until Shok looked at him.

“You know I only tease you because you react so cutely.” He grinned.

“You’re still an ass.” Shok muttered, though a smile teased the corners of his lips.

“Well, at least I’m a pretty ass.” He chuckled.

“The prettiest ass and the owner of the prettiest ass.” Shok said before throwing his head back and roaring in laughter.

Smacking his kadan’s chest, he gave him a peck on the forehead.

“You know…after leaving the Qun as I did… I never thought I would find someone like you.” He sighed lovelingly.

“What? A fellow Tal-Vashoth or a Qunari?” Shok smirked.

“Either.” He smiled back, bending down to steal a kiss off Shok’s cheek.

“Same here kadan.” Shok smiled oh so warmly up at him.

“Kadan.” Dorian said back.


	78. Krem/MaleOC-(m/m fluff, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Krem/MaleOC. M/M fluff, trans characters.
> 
> Request for Krem having a crush on someone within Skyhold. I liked the thought of a scout that used hunting dogs to his aid and wanted to add an albino character, so it all worked out.
> 
> Also, I am EXTREMELY sorry about the lateness of this response. The hours at work are killing me and I had this mostly done yesterday but then ended up driving a friend to the ER. Requester, so, so, so, so sorry, please forgive me.

“I have the reports you requested, serah Krem.” The scout said, pale lips and nearly white skin almost visible through the man’s covering helm.

He swallowed dryly, trying not to think of that smooth voice in his ears or the sturdy body completely covered in armor before him. Just casually took the report offered to him and squinted at the neat scrawl of the spymaster’s hand. He licked his dry lips as he read, occasionally looking up at the covered up scout as he pretended to read the report about the demons that Dalish and Skinner were already slaughtering.

“Thanks, we’ll go hunt the bastards down.” He said, handing the smudged paper back.

The scout nodded, tucking the papers back into the leather satchel on his belt before dipping into a bow and then walking away, leaving him to wipe the sweat and grime from his brow and turn back to the burning forest behind him and the ashes raining down from the cloudy skies. Just another day for the Inquisition.

At least this time he got to see Ghost. Most times he just barely glimpsed the pale scout, hunting through forests and such with his home grown hunting dogs. Hear that smoky voice…

No… he needed to focus on the task at hand. Which was burning down at the moment with demons crawling from the ashes.

Pulling his sword out, he got to work.

* * *

“Krem…Krem…Krem…”

Suddenly the wine mouth that he had no idea was dripping wine down his shirt was tipped safely back up and he was pulled from looking at the albino sitting across the room from the group. Startled, he looked to the side to see a slightly worried looking Ash staring at him, pulling his arm back upon seeing that he was no longer in any danger of pouring wine down the front of his being.

“What?” He asked stupidly.

“If you are quite done staring at the man, would you kindly pass the wine?” Ash asked, sounding a bit snippy.

“S-sorry, Inquisitor.” He muttered, handing over the wine bottle.

Ash took the bottle before pressing the mouth to his own and tipping the bottle deeply, almost swallowing it whole before taking a moment to take a breath.

“You okay there, boss?” He asked.

“No, I am being blackmailed to do a dance my brother and myself learned in Antiva.” Ash sighed.

“Blackmailed?” He asked, worried.

“Apparently Cole ran his mouth about something and Mari is threatening to tell everyone unless I do it.” Ash cringed, downing the rest of the bottle.

“Must be good…” He trailed off as he looked back over at Ghost, who was sipping from a small mug as he hunched over a thick pile of papers.

Ghost’s pink eyes trailed slowly along the lines, sometimes a pale tongue to lick along his pink lips as he focused on the reports and ignored the rabble around him. Sometimes he scrubbed pale fingers through his short beard and through his shaggy hair, pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He had smeared a bit of ink on his face and had not noticed.

What a busy body…

“Krem, if you do not stop ignoring me I will bring him over here.”

Noticing that, he quickly snapped his head to see the scowling Inquisitor staring down at him.

“Sorry, what?”

“…Krem, why are you staring at Ghost?” Ash sighed.

“Uh…I…You know him? Of him?” He asked shyly, looking over at the pale man underneath his eyelashes as he asked.

“Best scout I ever ended up finding for Leliana. Apparently he lives up to his name. Silent as a ghost and as pale as one. Not very original considering. I personally would have chosen something to relate to those wolf mutts of his instead.” Ash sighed.

“You ready yet?” Mari called from across the packed tavern.

Ash did not catch that, as he just reached for another bottle.

“W-well, I don’t know anything about him. He’s just working with the Chargers right now. Good man… kind of quiet.”

Ash downed the second bottle. Antivan rum by the looks of it, and did not stop until it was empty before slamming the bottle down on the table and letting out an unashamed belch. Amused, he pushed another bottle of liquor towards him, something Dwarven that Rocky had left on the table before getting the Commander to let him dance with Mari. Ash ripped the cork out with his short teeth and started downing it like cold water.

“He’s… handsome.” He said.

“He is.” Ash said after half the bottle was down.

His gold eyes in black were hazing over the alcohol sunk in.

“Anything to help a guy out to get him in bed? Or maybe… just… I don’t know… talk to him and stuff?” He tried.

“He likes to be in the library in the morning and the garden at night when the sun cannot burn his skin.” Ash muttered, swaying in his seat a bit.

“Anything else?” He pressed.

“He’s ‘ard of hearing in his left ear?” Ash slurred “No…he has a deaf… family… person and… he can read lips… thaaa’s it…I have ta dance now.”

Wobbling to his feet, Ash pushed into the crowd, leaving him to shyly gather his courage and walk over to Ghost’s table. The scout was still hunched over his reports, squinting in the low light and not even giving him a look when he took a seat across from the pale man. He tried to gather the courage to look the man into his pink eyes and look at his features.

A noise erupted from the tavern. Looking over, he saw that Ash was pushing Bull into a seat and everyone was crowding around them. Shok was dragging a chair over and a rather scared looking Dorian as well. He watched the chair that Shok was carrying get thrown to be back to back with Bull’s chair and then throw Dorian into it.

“We need some music!” Shok laughed.

The bard, quite eager to see this was going, started strumming some sort of Antiva music that brought to mind taverns that doubled as whorehouses. As the music started drifting through the air, he looked back at Ghost and saw that he was looking at the throng of people gathering around the Ash brothers.

“What are those two doing now?” Ghost muttered, that smoky voice just barely above a grumpy mutter.

“I think it was something about dancing?” He offered, feeling his cheeks and his ears go hot just trying to talk to the man.

“Hmm.” Ghost hummed.

“Someone get this man a blindfold!”

He looked over and saw that someone was tying a black cloth around Ash’s eyes. His face was black with that weird blush that Qunari did. When the knot was firmly tied around his eyes, Ash blindly and deafly found his way into a grinning Bull’s lap. Shok did the same, though holding most of his weight from crushing Dorian’s legs, grinning down at the frightened mage.

He looked down at the man’s pile of reports and at the pale man that was focusing on them rather the brothers about to make fools of themselves. Quite honestly he could not force himself to speak to him, so he left the tavern blushing from hairline to jaw line as he stormed out of the tavern as the brothers shook their great big grey arses in their lover’s laps.

* * *

“You’re having issues talking to him?” Mari asked.

“Yeah… I don’t know… I haven’t had a stupid kid crush on anyone in… years.” He muttered.

“Well… I mean he’s got that scruffy charm about him… why are you having such a hard time talking to him?” Mari asked.

“I… I… don’t know and it’s…” He muttered.

“Embarrassing?” Mari offered with a quirk of her blue painted lips.

“Yes.” He muttered.

“Well, before Ash went off to do his little two step, he said that Ghost likes the library in the morning and the garden at night. So why not just talk to him there? When he’s at ease perhaps?” Mari offered.

“I’ll try.”

* * *

He tried the library in the morning. But Ghost was wearing a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose and he smelled of something really nice and he found himself too embarrassed to even force nervous fumbled words out and ended up fleeing before he could even get close enough to talk to the man.

When he went into the garden at night, Ghost was reading by candlelight and the light of the moon and underneath the pale light he looked too good to be true and ended up running away again.

He ended up drowning his sorrows in the tavern with a very hung-over Ashkost. While the big man drank a bit to ease his way out of his hangover, he drank enough to give himself a bad hangover in the morning. He just felt so fucking stupid for not having the ability to talk to a man.

A rather handsome, and scruffy man with a voice that was liquid sex and raised half wolf, half Mabari hybrid hounds and just… damn it.

After a solid hour of drinking miserably with the man, Ash lifted his head from the table and poked his shoulder until he looked up at him.

“Go fighting. Talk to him when you’re high on the adrenaline. Just do it. Just fucking do it, man.”

* * *

He tried that.

The Chargers were sent out to clear a recently liberated castle of demons. The walls were smeared with the ghastly bastards by the time that they were done, and as the scouts came in to try and find any hiding away, he caught Ghost by the front of his armor and yanked him aside as his hounds went racing ahead of him.

He was high on the adrenaline, he felt it rushing through his veins and felt his heart pounding against the back of his ribs and his ribs trying to swallow in gasps of air and his binder stopping him. He really needed to take a water break and just generally calm down. But right now his brain was in high gear and he felt… brave.

“You. Me. Drinks. Tonight.” He said firmly.

He saw the glint of Ghost’s eyes through the slit in his helm.

“…what?”

“I find you attractive and I want to get to know you and quite honestly I don’t think I would have the bravery to say this any other time,” He said “Or do this.”

He yanked up Ghost’s helm just enough to expose his mouth and stood on his tiptoes enough to press a harsh kiss to his surprised mouth. His mouth tasted faintly of wine and something bitter and herb like that was probably a potion for his skin.

Pulling down the surprised man’s helm and thumped his chest before walking away with a bit of a breathless strut.

Baby steps, but he was glad that Ash pushed him to start it. Now he just needed to not fuck it all up down the road.

* * *

“I think he did well enough for himself.” Ash noted.

Ghost was propped up against the larger of the two of his hounds and a very content looking Krem was leaning into him. The second hound was laying on Krem’s and Ghost’s legs, keeping the happy two right there as Ghost read some papers and Krem just looked content to be there.

“Yeah…” Mari sighed dreamily.

“…He’s gonna fuck up something.” Shok said.

“Agreed.” Mari and Ash said together as the three went back to their business.


	79. M!Trevelyn/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Cullen. M/M fluff.
> 
> Request for M!Trevelyan/Cullen. Please place all requests in chapter 3, from now on I will delete any requests that are not placed there.
> 
> I brought back Hiems, I hope that no one minds. Also sorry about the lack of inactivity, this week has been shit, but hopefully next week will be better and I'll be able to post something in a few days.

“Please get off my desk.” He muttered for the _forth fucking_ time.

While the arse on his desk was very pleasant to look at, what with how the perfect amount of give to it squished against the wood and the way that the flimsy grey under-armor that the Inquisitor wore did nothing but perfectly frame it, the pretty arse was currently on the corner of a pile of papers that he was trying to work on. It was the fourth time that Trevelyan had sat on his papers as well, which was getting frustrating.

“Hmm?” Hiems muttered.

“Is this because I told you I need to get all these papers reviewed and signed before I went to bed?” He said to the pale mage as he continued to pretend a report about troop movement in the Hissing Wastes.

“Why ever would I get upset over that?” Hiems hummed.

Ever since they had become lovers, the icy mage had been… well he found nothing wrong with it and even found it sort of cute some days, but Hiems seemed starved for all sorts of intimate attention. Hugs and kisses when eyes were elsewhere, curling around each other at night, gentle touches and all sorts of pleasant intimate moments. Hiems loved being twined together at night the most, often taking his hands and pressing him to those pale pink lips.

When he was deprived of this attention that he started acting spoiled. Conveniently pushing reports away, whispering of how he was not wearing any underwear and then slinking off like a clever minx to bed, whining about how he was so unloved and all that none sense. His favorite however, was just being in conveniently annoying until he caved.

Like now, and how that perfect ass was sitting on the corners of his reports.

“I promise, fifteen minutes and I will go to bed, _fifteen minutes_ is all I need.” He almost begged.

“Hmm.” Was all that Hiems said.

Well… he really hoped that no one wanted any of those reports, because he had a feeling that he was not going to win this fight. So with a tired sigh he rubbed along his face and through his frazzled hair before standing up and starting to put his pens and papers away. He decided not to say anything about how Hiems’ eyes got wider and a bit more excited looking, ready and eager to get to the attention that he so craved.

Almost cute enough for him to forgive the childish behavior…

Hiems hopped off his desk and for a fleeting moment he wanted to snatch the papers away and start right on them. But then Hiems silently stepped around his desk and pale fingers hesitantly curled around one of his elbows.

…No.

There was a reason he indulged the attention hungry side of Hiems.

Sorting the papers into ‘Done’ and ‘To Do’, he curled an arm around Hiems’ slender waist and pulled him in close enough to kiss his cool forehead.

Being locked in that tower, treated like a monster, untouched by everyone because they were too scared to breach through that icy exterior to find out about the lonely person that he was. A lonely child, deprived of the warm affection of a parent, and then of anyone else as his sinister cold reputation grew to the point that he was known as the ‘Ice King’.

Now that he suddenly had that attention and affection, he was greedy for simple things like affectionate touching, the warmth of another body, and affection in the form of gentle touches and expressed in more than just words. He figured that Hiems was more addicted to the fact that someone was expressing their affection to him at all rather than just the fact that someone was touching him.

Someone was loving him and that was why he was needy for more.

He got Hiems upstairs where they undressed down to their underclothing. But before Hiems could slip on his sleeping gown, he took the pale mage by the waist and pulled him close, stealing his gasping mouth in a tender kiss that put some color to the pale man’s cheeks.

“Cullen?” Hiems gasped.

“Nothing, nothing,” He chuckled softly, brushing his lips against the long and soft white eyelashes of Hiems eyes “Just wanted to kiss you.”

“And you say that I am bad.” Hiems huffed.

“You _are_ that bad. I just happen to spoil you rotten.” He smiled before crawling into bed with Hiems.

“You spoil _me?_ ” Hiems huffed.

“All the time. It’s cute though.” He hummed, brushing hair away from Hiems’ face.

“I am not spoiled.” Hiems huffed, but leaning into his hand.

“You are, and I love it. Just as I love you.” He smiled, watching Hiems go pink and stutter and fall all over his words.

He silenced the poor man with kiss and pulled him into close so he could feel the smooth skin against his own and warm it with his own, splay his calloused hands over untarnished skin and make the Inquisitor feel loved and warm for the night. Because after so many years in a cold prisoner of both the tower, and then of the title of ‘Ice King’, it must have been nice to just have someone to warm him up.


	80. Krem/MaleOC-(m/m fluff, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male OC/Krem. M/M fluff, trans character, implied smut.
> 
> Krem tries his hardest to talk to Ghost. Still manages to fail.
> 
> So... I've been thinking... I'm probably going to let this gently die out. Over a hundred chapters, so many tags and relationships, so many notes of me just being angry with the fandom and honestly, I'm not really active with anything DA related anymore, not to mention my new hours is honestly really starting to wear on me. So chances are the only time this is going to get updated is when I get a request, and besides that not much else.
> 
> This will let me go at a big story, like maybe deciding Nameless' fate, doing backstories for my OC's (yes I did delete Golden Gutrot and will attempt a better attempt later), or maybe do a big story with the Ash siblings and tell their backstory in full detail, or maybe indulge another fandom entirely like Fallout or Team Fortress.
> 
> Having a good morning/evening/night pups.

Ghost worked odd hours to deal with his delicate skin. He worked early in the morning and then late at night, sleeping through most of the day to keep himself healthy. That meant for him, that his time with Ghost was roughly the time that he gathered the courage to cuddle up with the man for a few mornings in the ass end of the morning and the few hours of the early night before he was out and about hunting and scouting.

Sometimes he got a day or so off and they would awkwardly spend time together. Awkward because despite what they were already going through, the lack of practice talking to the damned man still had him at odds with actually talking to him and still tripped and stumbled over his own damned tongue trying to talk to him. He often left conversations feeling like a fool and a love struck child, despite Ghost’s best attempts to tell him that he was being cute and it was alright, and struggled with generally not feeling like shit.

He really, really liked Ghost. He was kind, quiet, understanding, he had a subtle compassion and caring instinct that was much like a bear’s and he had this soft and gentle smile that could turn winter into spring. Did not hurt that he was good looking too and the man had a physique that was on par with Ash’s, and his dogs were big fluff balls that just looked mean.

He needed a chance to really talk to him, get over this shyness of his. But there was the time constraint and just… no excuses. He was going to do it.

They both managed to get a day off by greasing Ash’s hands up a bit by managing to find several people who had slept with Shok before his commitment with Dorian and blackmailing the pirate into good behavior for awhile. Ash offered extended time if need be, but he just needed one baby step to get him started. He would take Ash up on his offer for a week or more off if he could get more comfortable with Ghost later on.

With his day off, he got something set up with Ghost. Just a day to be with him in the library next to a covered up window and enjoy his company for while, even if it was awkward silence.

He was sitting with Ghost, sitting in the man’s lap and bracing his back on the armrests and underneath his legs with Ghost using his free hand to rest on his stomach and his free hand holding a book. The warm, pale hand on his stomach was making it do back flips because he could feel the heat and scrap of calluses and scars through his thin shirt, and he was worried about the hard abs that Ghost would feel. However, after an hour of no one saying anything, he got to relaxing and eventually getting comfortable with the slight contact.

However, shortly after that hour, Shok and Mari had a spat in the library. Apparently he had taken her lip paints and she was furious with him. Long story short, it ended with a slightly singed Shok, having to rip the curtains to save Ghost from some accidental sun exposure and finding out what exactly that Shok was stealing the paints for, which only made Mari more furious and then need an intervention from Ash. But that left that their day off was burnt up and they needed to wait for another day for them to be together for him to break this damned shyness of his.

That came when he broke into Shok’s room and threatened to reveal to Mari exactly how much of her things he had taken. That got him three paid days off with Ghost, who was quite baffled but accepting, which he dragged the pale man out of Skyhold entirely and settled with going to a nice shady little place out in the Hinterlands. While Ghost joked about exactly what he had in mind, he honestly felt that just being alone with the man would give him the chance to be the stuttering fool without worrying about an audience.

That worked well enough… for maybe a day and a half. He got to casually talking with Ghost about work things at least, telling each other about their work and some funny stories about their before lives before the Inquisition. He actually got himself to loosen up a bit with the man before Ghost’s mutts, lovingly damned Razikale and Lusacan, almost tore down the door. Apparently they could not stand the thought of being away from their master for so long and ended up successfully tracking him down from Skyhold and promptly buried him underneath hundreds of pounds of drooling wolf mutt flesh and fur.

This he could have handled as the dogs, while overly affectionate, were also highly obedient and would have left them alone.

However, a group of teenagers from a nearby village had trailed after the strange beasts and the two girls became love struck idiots upon sight of the handsome pale man and the just as handsome mercenary man that they found. It took hours of gentle nudging to get them to finally get the hint and run, and by that time, he was too tired to do anything but curl up against Ghost and try and get some damned sleep.

This he could have also handled. Until Ghost practically rolled onto him and started kissing along his neck and ears.

Now, one could imagine that since he had such a hard time talking to the man that anything more would be out of the question. Which was true, as they had yet to have a proper kiss yet, let alone get frisky, so one could imagine how flustered he got right off the bat. But he would be damned if Ghost was not good with that pretty, pale mouth of his, and found himself all too willing to at least try for a dirty roll between the sheets.

They got to kissing and he had almost worked up the courage to unbutton his shirt when Razikale started barking and they heard the teenagers from before scurrying away outside, quite loudly at that too. He stole the blanket and became a Krem roll for the rest of the night, despite all of Ghost’s urgings.

He slept most of the next day away, awaking in time to pack up and head back home.

Quite tired of everything, he blatantly went to Ash and asked how he managed to find alone time with Bull with how busy he was as Inquisitor. Ash gave him the key to his quarters and told him of the locks on the doors and subtly told him to get it all out of his system and any mess could be cleaned up afterwards by himself or the staff.

Yanking Ghost out of bed and throwing a sheet over his pale head, he dragged the man to Ash’s quarters, locked the door and then dead bolted it before rushing up stairs and blocking all the windows out with sheets. It took that long for Ghost to detangle himself from the sheet, leaving a rather disheveled looking Ghost to look quite bewildered at him.

“I’m really sorry I’m shit with talking with you,” He managed as Ghost righted his hair “I just…. I can’t…”

Ghost just left his hair remain before offering him a soft, lopsided smile.

“I don’t mind Krem, it’s cute,” Ghost said quietly, coming over to him and gathering up his hands in his, white against dark skin “Besides, I usually know what you’re trying to say to me.”

“I can’t even…” He muttered.

Ghost kissed his cheek.

“You’re fine, really. Want to know a good way to talk to me though?” Ghost grinned mischievously.

* * *

“So… I assume my sheets are ruined?” Ash asked him seriously as he gingerly sat down across from the Inquisitor in the tavern.

“Um… yeah.” He blushed darkly.

“At the very least tell me you can talk to the bastard now?” Ash asked.

“Uh… well…”

“…Krem?”

“…I found out he’s got a nice ass.” He muttered while Ash just groaned.


	81. Multi Implied Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, Krem/MaleOC, F!Adaar/Cullen. Trans characters.
> 
> So just as I thought that this thing would die, left to linger for some time while I got hyped right the fuck out about the new Fallout and Mass Effect games coming out... I got a long line of requests that have weirdly inspired me. So you guys get a few new updates while I fill these bad boys out.
> 
> To the requester, I might roll a few requests together since I don't think I could make a few long enough to bother posting, but I will try my best regardless.
> 
> Have a good day, afternoon, evening and night pups!

Ash found a hot spring in the Hissing Wastes, and after making sure that they were not toxic sulfur pits or something equally as bad, gathered a few members of the Inquisition and dragged them out there for a few hours of forced relaxation under the pitiful excuse of a reward for dealing with him still having troubles adjusting with his new disability. While no one wanted to say anything, it was still kind of him to still think of everyone at his back and sides, and thus everyone just grumbled well naturedly as they were dragged out to the cold desert. Under the light of a full moon, members of the Inquisition quickly stripped down and eased their way into the hot water.

Ash and Bull found the hottest water and enjoyed some well needed time alone, free from distractions as only Qunari seemed to be able the hottest waters. The greater majority of those that came found more tolerable waters and enjoyed the heat of the water, with the peace sometimes interrupted with good bouts of splashing fun. Those with more delicate skin or less tolerance for the heat found cooler waters to relax in, and for a few like a certain Saarebas, found private pools away from the others. 

A jagged outcropping of rocks protected her from judgmental view as she quickly shimmed out of her clothing and quickly got into the warm water, letting the heat soak into her bones and warm her skin. She unbraided her hair and it floated across the surface of the water as she ran her hands up and down the length of her arms to scrap from of the sand off of her skin. 

She took note that she had put on a bit of weight and could feel some softness developing along the underside of her arms. Probably that whole, 'eating everyday' thing, which meant that she probably needed to go on a diet soon like Ash was on.

Her fingers found her chest. While her chest was not developed and muscular like she feared, it had not gained the softness like that of her arms. When she touched her stomach, she quickly found the stubborn abs that she could not get rid of.

Sighing out her nose, she rubbed along her skin to try and get some more of the sand off of herself-

"Hey Mari."

She quickly ducked down into the water until the water almost touched her lower eyelids, hands going to her chest and groin to protect her dignity as she looked around for the offender that dare try and peep on her and was about to be fried to a bloody crisp.

However she only found Krem, watching her hide with humor.

"Ass." She grumbled as she lifted her head up enough to speak but reveal nothing more than her face.

Krem or not, if there was something she would forever keep private, it would be the body she was still learning to love and not hate and be ashamed of.

"Mind if I join you?" Krem asked "Everyone else has broken off into 'boys' and 'girls' and... well."

"You would really be comfortable with that?" She asked with a certain bitterness and edge.

"Why not?" Krem shrugged.

After a moment of consideration, she nodded before turning away and pretending to relax in the water.

"Do what you will."

With ease and comfortability that baffled her, Krem stripped himself of everything but his binder and breechcloth. She took a moment to take in the wear and tear of the leather binder that Krem wore, though the witness just gave it an air of something well loved. When Krem pulled on the leather straps to undo them, she saw the marks where Krem had bulked up and worn the binder ragged.

Without fanfare, Krem jerked the straps free and pulled the binder apart and let it slip down his arms. The binder had left some irradiated red marks around the base of his neck, shoulders and around his midriff.

"I can see why people are eager to watch you spare in the courtyard Krem," She noted absently as Krem boldly shimmied out of his breechcloth and stuck his toes into the water to test the heat "It's a wonder anyone can focus around you when you pull your clothes off."

"It is, ask Ghost." Krem grinned as he eased into the water slowly.

Krem let out a long sigh as he relaxed into the water, throwing two arms out to drape across the edge of the water. She could see the start of the slopes of his breast tissue just start before his body disappeared into the water.

"You make me jealous..." She sighed.

"About?"

"You're so confident, and you’re so comfortable in your body. And, you're younger than me." She rattled off with a sigh.

"That's something, from the woman that the entirety of the Inquisition fawns over her beauty." Krem snorted in laughter.

"Most everyone in the Inquisition still thinks that I was born a woman." She said so flatly and so filled with bitter anger that Krem flinched.

"I'm sure that people would not care, because everyone seems to love you regardless." Krem smiled weakly.

"I think you're just saying that." She said flatly with an unhappy smile.

They fell into uncomfortable silence.

"You know Mari... you've got an amazing figure. Curves in all the right places without looking like one of those Orlesian pricks." Krem said after awhile.

She glared at him.

"I mean it! You got legs to die for, a slender but not tiny waist, muscles in all the right places, nice shoulders..."

Sighing out her nose, she softened her glare and looked to the young man with a roll of her eyes.

"And you have a nice body as well, Krem. Abs to die over, muscular arms, broad shoulders, a cute face to boot too."

Krem grinned broadly at her, making her forget her anger for just a bit anyway. It made her remember Cole's advice for her anyway. That she needed to remember that there was good in her life and not dwell so much on the negative. She had her brothers to support her, her friends to make her smile and feel welcomed and she had Cullen to love her. Then she would always have Krem to remind her that you did not need to be born the gender you wanted live as to be comfortable in your own skin.

Yeah... she was good.


	82. M!Adaar/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Dorian. Slight anguish, fluff.
> 
> Request for one of Dorian's old friends to come to the Inquisition to see how he is now and who exactly he's seeing.

He really was about to piss his pants.

Rilienus... of all people. Of all the mages back home to come to Skyhold to have peace talks with the infamous Inquisitor... it was Rilienus.

Rilienus... was the one that he almost said asked. He was the first man that he thought 'I think he is the one.' Rilienus was the man that once made his heart flutter and his stomach twist up into knots. Rilienus... was the man that he entertained idle thoughts of fancy about marrying away from home and then flaunting in front of his parents.

Rilienus... was the man he almost spent the rest of his life with. All of course before he ended up falling head over heels in love with Shok and started entertaining thoughts of spending the rest of his life with the infamous former pirate of Skyhold. But... a man that he held in a special place in his heart.

Right now he was looking at said man as he spoke slowly for Ash to read his lips. Whiskey colored eyes... that once looked at him with such fondness... were now looking up at Ash with barely restrained looks of disgust and being returned with teeth chattering glares in kind. It seemed that Rilienus' multiple attempts to insult the Inquisitor were not going unnoticed.

Rilienus....

"KADAN!"

Shok?

Oh right, the reason he had been pacing by the front doors to begin with. Shok had left for two weeks to take command of his ship and crew again and those two weeks were up. He had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of his lumbering pirate again, and there he was. His skin was a shade darker, and there was a thin new scar through his left eyebrow, and he was gingerly carrying a bag of goods that loudly clanked and shuddered, but there Shok was, coming at him with bright and glinting silver in black eyes and a broad smile that crinkled the large scar on his face.

"Kadan!" Shok called, dropping everything and closing the distance between them, easily scooping him up and holding him close in two very strong arms.

The smell of the sea was so strong on his skin now that it filled his nose and flooded his mind with nothing but his Qunari. He buried his fingers into Shok's dreadlocks, feeling a golden snake charm dig into his palm but not caring, and held that man close as the smell of the sea, rum, gunpowder and other nautical things filled his nose. He forgot everything but Shok existed.

"Welcome back." He muttered into the bastard's hair.

"I missed you so fucking much it hurt," Shok groaned, squeezing his arms around him, hearing Shok inhale deeply "Did you miss me? Or are you going be a tease and say 'no'?"

He pried Shok's face away from him and looked down at the lumbering creature looking up at him with such loving and caring eyes that he felt his heart thud awkwardly for a few beats.

"Of course I missed you," He smiled "Who else has the assets of a Qunari and is willing to bed me?"

"Damn... ouch... that actually fucking hurts." Shok muttered, face dropping and looking quite deflated and sad.

Unable to resist Shok's puppy eyes, he bent down and kissed Shok's brow.

"I did miss you, my lumbering sea dog." He muttered low and quiet.

That put the smile back on Shok's face.

"Shok, you should put Dorian down." Mari said as she approached with a smile.

"Nope. My kadan." Shok said burying his face in his chest again, inhaling deeply "Get your own."

"Excuse you, I do have my own and he is quite handsome." Mari huffed.

"Not as much as mine, nowhere in the same area of mine." Shok grinned wickedly at his younger sister.

"It's not a contest?" Mari said, quite confused.

"It is and I'm winning. Oh! I brought presents!" Shok said, not releasing him to bend down to grab his bag.

Shifting his weight to one arm, the bag was dumped into his lap and Shok started looting around through. He saw quite a few shiny things in there as Shok pulled out a rather gorgeous leather corset and held it out to her. Mari's bronze colored eyes got real big and she let out a rather girlish sound as she snatched it up and admired the fine exquisite craftsmanship.

"Found the old wench that used to do leatherwork for me years back. Old broad's got a couple of grandbabies and kids running around, but she can still make the best leather anything around. Said that the corset should do you good for years and years and told me to tell you to be mindful of not fucking squishing your organs."

After a liberal spewing of 'Thank You' and leaving a smear of blue lip paint on his cheek, Mari ran off. With a chuckle, Shok reached into the bag and pried out a velvet bag.

"Eh... what's this? I didn't... oh! BROTHER!"

Brother? Right, Ash was talking with...oh.

Rilienus looked over at the sudden shout and his whiskey colored eyes fell on him and... That hard face softened and those eyes softened.

"Dorian."

"He... knows you, kadan?" Shok asked, voice and face dark.

Rilienus came over, Ash trailing behind him with a worried expression. Rilienus eyed him in the big pirate's arm looking... he did not know. He felt himself leaning into Shok almost like he was scared, which was what Shok seemed to think as the big man curled around him protectively. Rilienus took notice immediately.

"Dorian."

"Rilienus."

Shok eased him down to his feet, simply just... looking at Rilienus. It was quite disturbing and unsettling.

"Dorian... what are you doing here?" Rilienus asked.

"I'm... I'm... part of the Inquisition now, Rilienus. Have been for quite some months now, in fact. Time blurs when you're having fun." He found himself saying.

It seemed that he falling back into old and seemingly forgotten habits. Poor Shok, he was probably going to say something stupid and break the man's heart.

"I see... who is he, Dorian?" Rilienus asked, motioning towards Shok.

"T-this is... this is Ashshok Adaar, he leads some of the pirate and naval force that the Inquisition commands." He muttered.

"I meant... what is he to you?" Rilienus said flatly.

"H-he... he..." He was choking on his own damned words.

When he glanced at Shok the big man...he looked scared. It was an expression that he had never seen on Shok's face before, just a complete and utter look of terror that made him look so much younger and so weak. It took him a moment to realize that he had the man's heart in his hand. If he lied and said Shok was nothing to him, the pirate would not be able to take the rejection. The man's healing heart would break and he would leave to go end his life elsewhere.

But if he said yes... if he could say yes...would he say yes?

"Dorian?" Shok asked in a thin sliver of his voice.

He felt like he was about to cry.

"Kadan?" Shok asked.

Kadan. To the Qunari, that meant 'Where the heart lies' and only given to someone that they deeply cared about. Wither it be their closest friend or the person that they loved with all of their heart, being called kadan by a Qunari meant that you were deeply cared for by them. Shok did not even call his siblings that, though their intense love for each other was more or less unspoken and left to shine in their overly protective nature over each other. Shok…

"Amatus." He muttered.

"I see." Rilienus said before turning and leaving.

* * *

Shok avoided him for a bit, saying he had presents to hand out. So he went to Shok's room and waited patiently for the big man to come back to him. He would apologize for his behavior earlier, beg for the big man's forgiveness so he did not go off and try and die in some massive naval battle. Anything but the big man leaving him forever.

After about an hour or so, Shok came back to the room. He looked... tired. The big man stumbled into the room, dropping the bag with a sound that told him that there was something still in there. The pirate lumbered over to him, collapsed to his knees in front of him and dropped his head into his lap. White dreadlocks splayed across his legs as Shok just remained motionless.

"...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry amatus." He said quietly.

He kneaded his fingers through Shok's hair and across his scalp. The big man rumbled like a big cat and he saw Shok's shoulders relax. After a moment, the pirate looked up at him with wide and waiting eyes.

"Was he that guy Cole was talking about? The one that would have said yes?" Shok asked quietly.

"...yes." He said quietly.

He dragged his fingers through Shok's hair, feeling how the sea air had made it gritty and in need of a long soak. He swept his fingers down until he found Shok's temples and dug his thumbs into the thick, grey skin. His skin felt gritty too, probably caked in a few layers of sea salt from the sea air. He really did need a long bath.

"...but I didn't. He didn't . I found my way here, I found my way to you."

After a moment, Shok scrubbed at his eyes. He did not mention the moisture that was so close to becoming tears. Instead, he motioned towards the bag on the ground.

"I don't suppose you brought me a present, amatus? While your return is all I could ever wish for, I do like shiny things too." He said with a slight up beat of humor.

Shok perked up and snatched up the bag, scooping up the single item left in the bag. A small box made for jewelry of a smaller size, made of simple leather. Shok knelt between his knees and held it for him to take.

"I was telling one of my old mates about you. He makes shiny babbles and bits now for a living, and he told me that you would like this."

He gingerly took the box and flipped it open. Nestled in crushed red velvet was... a coiled golden snake with spots of little scales from diamonds and onyx. Its little eyes were made of a pretty teal gem.

"Shok." He almost gagged.

"I knew you liked snakes and gold, I don't know why he wanted to add diamonds and shit." Shok said, looking increasingly eager.

...right. Qunari had no concept of marriage. Shok had no idea what presenting a ring to another human meant. Maybe he was just overreacting... but... he wanted...

"You don't like it?" Shok asked, looking deflated.

"No, no! I love it! I... I..."

His fingers fumbled and tripped over themselves as he struggled to get the damned thing on. Shok ended up doing it was steadier hands, sliding the polished and cold metal down his finger until the little snake sat against the skin right. It gleamed with a warm light as the light reflected off the gems.

"I do."


	83. Multi Implied Pairings-(Heavily Implied m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, Krem/M!OC, heavily implied m/m smut, caught during the act, trans character
> 
> Request for Ash to catch Krem and Ghost in the act. I couldn't fill out part of the prompt where Ash and Bull joined in or Krem and Ghost were using Ash's toys because both would be out of char for my lumbering angst baby, so I hope the requester doesn't mind :X
> 
> Also, sorry about the slight delay in activity. I injured my hand in work and this is the first day I could do normal things with it, so this is also an apology for mistakes on my part as I still have lingering pain, soreness and stiffness.
> 
> Good morning/afternoon/night pups<3

He was slumping at the end of the day, almost falling over really, what with how tired he was. A hard day of adventuring that included a three hour fight with a dragon and ending up saving a large group of people from a red lyruim mine and finally returning home to deal with politics and snotty Orelisans that he ended up sicing Josephine on.

It took only one tired look however to get the promise of a nice, deep tissue message from Bull and a promise from Cassandra to get an extra hour or two sleep in the morning and he felt like he would make it by the time he could actually go to bed. He still leaned against Bull as they made their way upstairs to his room, feeling childish but not truly caring either way.

He was too tired to care.

However, as he opened the door to the stairs, something started to nag at the back of his mind. Like he had forgotten something important. However, no matter how hard he thought about it, he simply could not think of what he was forgetting.

Mentally he rattled off everything that he had needed to remember. Meetings were all settled and new meetings were scheduled for coming days and weeks, armor was ready for adventuring the next day, he had checked in on his brother and sister and his inner circle, he had even seen the healer about his ears. 

Thinking harder, he remembered that he had also recalled that he had settled the business of some prisoners, sent out scouts, diplomats and troops to settle matters elsewhere and even helped Shok enchant some new daggers of his.

What was he forgetting...

Bull kissed just behind his ear and gave him a warm smile when he turned to look at him.

It did not really matter then...

He made it to the top of his steps and looked towards the bed that he was looking forward too-

"Ahhh."

Krem was sitting on Ghost's laid out body, looking quite shocked to see him. Sweat dripped down his skin as they stared at each other.

He had forgotten... about loaning Krem and Ghost the room. That was what he was forgetting and now…

Grabbing Bull by one of his horns, he pulled him back down the stairs, feeling a blush creep up the sides of his neck that did not seem to want to go away.

Bull managed to make it worse.

'Did you see how hung that guy was?' Bull mouthed to him.

* * *

He found himself with a pint of Dwarven ale in the Herald’s Rest, sitting backwards in a chair without his shirt as Bull's big hands worked the knots and soreness out of at least his back. He ignored the heated looks that he was getting and just tried to quell his embarrassed blush.

About half way into his drink, an embarrassed Krem came into the tavern looking for him. The blushing lad nervously scratched at the side of his neck as they embarrassedly stared at each other until Krem got it together enough to speak.

"Sorry about that, boss. We got... carried away and took a bit." Krem mouthed to him.

"No, no... I forgot that I had offered the room." He sighed.

"Sorry you had to see us like that then, boss." Krem grinned widely.

"No problem. I'll try and remember when I loan you my room and avoid this sort of thing in the future." He sighed deeply.

At that Krem gave him a good natured laugh and helped put his mind to ease a bit.

Then Bull inserted himself into his vision and he saw the big man’s lips move.

“Okay, but I want to know about how hung this guy is. Hot damn Krem Da la Kreame, you’ve been holding out on me!”

His forehead collided with the table hard enough to make stars dance across his vision and he groaned deeply.


	84. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, bondage, BDSM, deaf character, sex pollen.
> 
> Request for more pollen sex, sorry about the tardiness

"I can't believe that you 'accidently' drugged Ash's potion with that stupid, motherfucking, Fade Bell pollen," Shok snapped none too kindly at the cowering healer while Ash kept fruitlessly trying to throw said potion up with a wooden stick shoved into the back of his throat and probably abusing his gag reflex. "I mean, seriously?! Cassandra all but demanded that the fucking plant be burned off the face of Thedas, what with what happened last time."

Ash had gone to the healer for a simple thing. A potion to help him sleep for his off day that was tomorrow, so he could attempt to catch some semblance of sleep before he was thrown back into the thick of things. However, the witless apprentice that was placed in charge of such a thing neglected all warnings and stories and used the Fade Bell pollen that had put the two brothers into rut for almost twelve hours. Now Ash was trying to throw it up, however his stomach was not giving and Shok could already see his pupils dilating and an almost feverish blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh trust me, your master ain't going to hear the end of this," Shok growled before encouraging his brother up and carefully yanking the stick out of his mouth and hauling Ash to his feet "You better hide little man, cause as soon as I take care of my brother, I'm coming back."

The apprentice started sweating pebbles as Shok walked his groaning and moaning twin to where he believed Bull would be. The tavern as always when he was not glued to Ash's side, but the moment they approached, Ash pulled back on his arm and halted his movement with his superior strength. When he looked at his brother, he kept his flushed face to the ground and his panting quiet.

He tugged but Ash pulled back. He was at a loss for what to do, as asking his brother would be useless without him to read his lips, until a thought occurred to him. It wanted to make him laugh bitterly and cry and feel pity all at the same time. But his brother was not a man to laugh at, cry over or feel pity for, so instead he pulled his brother away from the tavern until his brother looked up in confusion.

He looked his brother in the eyes and breathed out before a flush took over his cheeks as well.

"It's been a bit since you last shagged Bull, ain't it?"

Ash's face turned purple and he fumbled with his words for several moments before nodding once curtly, face going darker and darker.

"I cannot... I cannot give him what he needs or accept what I need." Ash muttered.

"...I'm not even... look. You need to learn to live with this, Ash. It ain't going away, and it's not going to get better. Not to mention, Cassandra will skin you alive if you walk around with a hard-on, you'll scar lesser men for life."

Ash flushed, but was pushed towards the tavern anyway. Shok only patted his back before leaving him to decide what to do with himself.

* * *

Bull made him explain in detail what was wrong. Each word wormed out of him only made his big lover grin wider and with more sadistic intent, and made him wish more and more that he had his hearing back.

It was because of his hearing loss that he found it too difficult to have his usual sex with Bull. Blindfolded made him panic, tied up made him lose focus, and getting struck made him cry out in fear. The only times they could get to it, was when Bull let him sit on top and without bondage. Even then... it was not good. It was not the thing that he needed. It was not the stress relieving domination that he craved and he could tell that Bull was getting bored with it.

He did not want to lose Bull, not over something like this, but he got so scared when he was tied up...

Bull yanked him out of his thoughts, reminding him that they had made it to his room. The big man had a length of something red and silky looking in his hands, looking so sadistic that his stomach quivered. What Bull's lips said as they silently moved next made something tickle along his spine.

Shirt off, then put your hands behind your back and face away

Swallowing his doubt, and trying as Shok did and letting his prick do his thinking, he shyly stripped out of his shirt and then slowly turned around and placed his wrists at the small of his back. He could feel Bull's eye rake over his back and his shaking arms, taking him in. It had been some time since he had seen it, he supposed.

He felt silk being wrapped around his wrists, tied quickly and firmly. Once the knot was tugged to make sure it was tight, he felt two large hands moving him towards the bed, helping him sit down before Bull urged him to lie down. There was a bit of pain as he lay on his bound hands, but that was soon second in his mind as Bull pressed his spread out hands on his chest.

The scrap of calloused fingertips across his skin made him all too aware of the still lingering erection inside his pants. He wanted Bull to touch him there... but he also wanted Bull to really touch him, let him enjoy this. He wanted to be lovingly touched. He wanted to be... he wanted Bull to dominate him.

Brunt fingertips found his nipples and started tormenting him slowly. The sensitive little points were tugged, rubbed, scraped with the edges of Bull's nails and generally tormented until his hips started moving in an attempt to stimulate himself against the cloth that it was still trapped in. He felt his face heat more and more as lust fogged over his mind and made thinking about anything but Bull too much effort. He felt his mouth fall open and felt a moan rumble his windpipe.

Bull's fingers moved again, sweeping across his chest to reverently trace everything. The lines of his muscles, scars old and new, sweeping out to touch his shoulders and the hollow of his throat, along the sensitive underside of his stomach and along his hips. He breathed out in shaky little pants, feeling his hips desperately try and stimulate himself through his pants. But the flesh pushing against his breechcloth took any slack in the cloth and made it impossible, though he kept at it, minutely grinding his hips upwards in an attempt to stimulate himself.

Bull grinned at him, both parts sadist and mindful, and trailed his blunt fingers down the length of his chest before trailing down and catching his crotch with wicked fingers and giving him a curt stroke through the fabric. His toes curled in on themselves and he felt a surprised gasp escape his throat and his hips thrusted against Bull’s hand in an attempt to get him to do more. But Bull just looked like he chuckled at him before moving forward. Bull’s lips found one of his nipples and started lavishing it with attention as the hand on his clothed erection started to slowly, very slowly, started to stroke him.

His back arched completely off the bed at that, a cry tumbling out of his throat as his over wired nerves were set alight with the teasing simulation. He tried to thrust into Bull’s hand, to get more, but Bull let go and pinned his waist to the bed before looking up to grin darkly at him.

_Stay still_

A shudder ran through his spine and he obediently lowered himself to the bed again, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, and let Bull continue to torment him. Sharp teeth, clever lips and a wicked tongue tormented the expanse of his chest while Bull used one hand to rub the front of his pants and his other hand found the base of his horns and his ear tips and kept tormenting him. The stimuli was too much for him to handle, but he found himself obeying Bull’s order none the less and shook and quivered as he tried not to move.

After a tortuous moment, Bull rewarded his obedience by gently pushing down the front of his pants and to his immediate relief, his breechcloth as well. The wet and ruddy head of his erection was revealed and he saw Bull grin just that bit wider at him for such a sight. He blamed the pollen for having reacted so much for such little simulation. Then again, it was because of the stupid pollen that he was able to approach Bull for sex again.

A strong hand wrapped around his erection and gave it a short, cry stroke that made every muscle in his body lock up as he tried not to move and he was suddenly sent to the edge of tipping over into his orgasm. A whimper managed to escape his throat as Bull just grinned at him. Perhaps he was just smug to reduce him to such a needy mess already, over perhaps he was just smug because he knew that with the next stroke would send him tumbling over the edge and let out a shout of pleasure as he spent himself over Bull’s hand and his lower stomach.

He panted but still wanted more, and the grin on Bull’s face promised him more. He could only lick his lips in anticipation.

The next thing Bull had in mind was to pull his bound arms around until they could be tied to the headboard, and then knocked his legs apart. Bull moved down his body until it became obvious what Bull was going to do, and then he could only pant and try and hold still even as his body wanted so much more.

Bull took him into his mouth without fanfare or any gentle teasing. It seemed that the big man was tired of the gentle treatment, and truth be told, so was he. He just wanted that mind blowing pleasure that he knew that Bull could give him by dominating him like he knew the big man craved as much as he did. They both needed this.

Bull quickly sucked him, bobbing his head enthusiastically until he kept letting cry after cry of pleasure that tore up through his chest. He hoped that he was not making too much noise, else someone would come and try and find out what was going on-

He almost missed his orgasm, so quickly brought to the edge, that he forgot the order and bucked into Bull’s mouth. His movement got a stinging slap on his thigh as Bull pulled off, clearly shamelessly slurping everything down, before grinning darkly at him. The big man got off the bed, going to rummage around in the chest of ‘Bull’s toys’ that they usually kept in his room, before coming back with a few things that put slivers of fear into him.

First, was a blindfold. He immediately started squirming, not caring if he was still erect and still wanting more. Fuck what his body wanted, his head and his heart suddenly wanted to flee. Bull immediately took note and dropped everything on the bed next to him, cupping his face in the big man’s hands and looking him in the eye.

_Are you scared, kadan?_

For some reason, the question rung with him. Bull was really asking more than one question. That overly familiar Ben-Hassrath training that he knew too well was showing and he wondered if Bull was letting him see it, to see the second question hidden within the first. But what was the second question?

Why would he be scared? He had nothing to fear from Bull, he… ah.

He sucked in a long breath before looking Bull square in his good eye.

“No… I trust you, kadan.”

Bull grinned almost from ear to ear at that before taking up the blindfold and wrapping it around his head, taking away his vision and leaving him with only his sense of touch.

He panicked at first, breath accelerating and jerking on the bonds around his hands. But Bull soothed him over with gentle kisses to his cheeks, neck and chest, big hands finding his and holding him for a moment before he remembered that he trusted Bull and that the big man would heed the watchword and heed his personal comfort and safety. He still needed some reassuring kisses and then he relaxed, only slightly tense as he felt his weight sink into the bed.

He felt Bull hover over him, clever lips and a sneaky tongue licking along his jaw and neck. Then he felt slick fingers poking the ring of his arse, rubbing against it firmly as he arched into Bull’s mouth. Sighing deeply, he let Bull tease him for only a moment before he felt Bull press forward into his body, so eager to get things moving along. But he was just as eager and tried to keep himself relaxed so that Bull could keep pushing into him.

Bull was quick to stretch him open, nice and wide so that they did not need to wait for his body to adjust later on. When his body was ready, he felt his hips lifted up and felt something solid nudge him, and then press into him. Bull wasted no time and he was speared on the big man’s prick in one powerful thrust, spreading his ass wide and putting pressure in all the right spots. Bull’s mouth was on his throat and he mewled as he was forced to focus on his sense of touch that set his skin alit.

It began a long night.

* * *

After a long message from Bull, he found himself draped on the man, head tucked underneath Bull’s chin. A big hand combed through his long hair as he dozed between wakefulness and sleep, sore body knowing full well what it went through and feeling something familiar leaking out of him and probably soaking the bed sheets.

After a long moment, he heard Bull’s chest rumbling but could not tell what he was saying, he just let the rumbling sensation sooth him. But after a moment, he felt Bull try and encourage his head upwards, his tired neck taking a moment to obey before he looked up with sleepy eyes at his lover.

Bull was smiling sweetly at him.

_Thank you for trusting me, kadan._

He just smiled back weakly

_And thank you for staying with me, my love._


	85. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-VashothOC/Dorian, F!Tal-VashothOC/Cullen, mention of past abuse/past starvation, de-aging
> 
> Request for more de-aged shenanigans
> 
> **And just a friendly reminder that Dorian in gayer then fuck and trying to force a hetero relationship with him is disgusting, homophobic and one sure fired way to make me despise your guts.**

" **You are dead!"**

A grey skinned child with wild black hair ran after a dark skinned and dark haired youth who looked quite frightened. After the grey child was another grey child with silver in black eyes and short and tosseled white hair.

"You're not going to hurt my kadan!"

Off to the side a very angry black haired girl stood with another grey child, this one with gold in black eyes and with the same hair as the silver eyed boy. Actually they looked quite similar from head to toe, almost like twins actually.

"I am torn between wanting Bull to catch Dorian, and Shok to catch Bull." The angry, black haired girl growled, though her childish voice took the weight in her words and made it cute.

"We need Dorian to fix this." The golden eyed grey child said.

"Hence why I'm torn." The girl growled.

Truthfully it was not entirely Dorian's fault that the entirety of the Inquisition was now children ranging from eight to thirteen years old. A fade tear had opened up over Skyhold as Alexius tried to escape his cell, and in both an effort to close it and stop any time magic involved, it unleashed its fury on the Inquisition.

Now Alexius was out cold in his cell and members of the Inquisition were scrambling to try and make sense of everything. A few like Bull however, were quite miffed, and thus why a ten year old Bull was chasing an eight year old Dorian while a thirteen year old Shok chased Bull while a ten year old Cassandra and thirteen year old Ash watched and discussed what to do.

"Where's Mari?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Here!"

An iitty bitty maybe nine year old Mari and perhaps eleven year old Vivienne came over. Mari had the same hair as her brothers, though a blue bow had been affixed among the mess of white, and she wore what looked like a pinned together mess of blue cloth to produce a fluffy blue dress for her.

Vivienne looked liked she had done the same for her slender frame but white cloth, and her long, frizzy curly black haired pulled back and away from her face. She looked rather grumpy at the situation.

"Mari, are you okay?" Ash asked, sweeping his sister up into his arms.

"I'm fine, but can you hear me?" Mari asked.

"Surprisingly yes, though I suspect it will not last long. This spells seems to have only affected our bodies, rather than our minds.” Ash said.

“It explains your horns being back.” Mari said, reaching up to grab the dragon like horns that Ash had when he was a budding teenager and would grow into more menacing things all up until the point that they were cut off.

“And his hearing, so let’s use it while we can.” Vivienne said with a hard edge to her childish voice.

“Right…excuse me for a moment.” Ash said, carefully placing his sister down and stepping over to where Dorian, Bull and Shok chased each other.

As they made another lap by Ash, he arm went out and quickly captured Dorian by the back of his shirt before throwing his other arm out and grabbing Bull’s horn as he raced on by, effective as he snatched both Dorian up into his arm and caught Bull. Holding the two of them apart, he walked a thrashing Bull over to Cassandra and dropped a low Dorian to the ground next to her as Shok quickly caught up and put his body between Bull and Dorian.

“Now then, Dorian. If you would be so kind as to fix this, I will keep Bull off of you,” Ash said before dragging Bull away.

* * *

“You’re too nice!” Bull whined childishly as Ash kept him in the garden. 

Despite Bull having been a bit large for his size as a child and already thickening with impressive muscles, Ash was the size and mass of a muscular sixteen year old human and he easily over powered Bull each time he tried to run.

“I am, and you will still have to deal with this. Besides, you know it was not Dorian’s fault about all this.” Ash said, helping adjust the robes of a teenage Mother Giselle.

“It’s his fucking magic!” Bull snapped.

“No, it was Alexius that opened the Rift, it was Alexius that made the Rift lash out, and it was Dorian who kept it contained to Skyhold. Now hold your tongue before I shove soap down his throat.” Ash snarled.

Bull, who was so not used to Ash’s teenage rage, quieted down. He took a moment, instead, to see what Ash was like when he was younger.

The lines on his face were gone, and his horns were so much like a dragon’s in how they curled back and away from his head, so menacing even at a young age. He also noted that Ash’s eyes were not the same gentle gold color that they were in his older age, but more of a reddish color… like a rose gold color… like he was angry. Not only that, but his features looked so much angrier than they should have. Like he was a real Qunari.

“Kadan?” He asked.

“What?” Ash snapped none too kindly.

“You never talk about the time that you were under the Qun…why?”

The rose gold of Ash’s eyes suddenly went ruby red and he looked like a demon sprung from the Fade for all of five seconds before Ash coolly shrugged.

“It was a terrible time and there’s nothing to talk about.” Ash muttered.

Deciding that was a beehive to kick another day, instead he went to hug Ash, rubbing his nose into the crook of Ash’s neck because he was that much taller than him.

“…I’m going to remember that you were a cute teenager.”

“You’re sick and I’m done with today.” Ash groaned.

* * *

“You’re so cute!”

Shok currently had Dorian in his lap, though the scrawny and pint sized Dorian looked so much younger and smaller in the big man’s lap as he was just leaner then his twin brother at that point in his life. Dorian was not amused, judging by his pout.

“Stop it!”

“But you’re so tiny and cute!” Shok cooed, pinching Dorian’s still plump cheeks and getting a deadly glare in return.

“Stop!”

Shok let go only to swoop down and kiss Dorian’s red cheeks, leaving spit on the reddened skin just to bother his pint sized kadan more.

“You’re distracting me!” Dorian snapped, pulling up his book and trying to focus only to have Shok continue to bother him by dragging his nails through his hair.

“You had an ugly bowl cut when you were a kid, you’re too cute!”

Dorian smacked Shok in the nose with his book. Glaring up at the still smug teenager, Dorian huffed and gnashed out through his teeth.

“W-well… you!”

Truth be told, there was nothing that he could say against Shok’s appearance. He was an attractive teenager, with the height and mass of a leanly built human teenager. His face had been robbed of what little age it had shown prior, as well as Shok’s trademark scar. His horns were just curling into the ram’s horns that Shok claimed to have later in life, and his quick silver eyes were nothing but light mischief.

“Yes, my adorable kadan?” Shok teased.

Huffing, he turned to his book, only to have his cheeks captured again.

“GAH!”

* * *

Mari found an eight year-old Cullen not long after searching, grinning as the cute blonde haired and blue eyed boy pulled a tunic over his head that was clearly just shy of being small to his adult self, wearing it as the only source of clothing that would fit. When Mari came up behind him, Cullen let out a yelp of surprise as she pulled the bottom of the shirt together and knotted it loosely at his knees.

“Cullen! You never told me you were such a cutie!” She cooed as Cullen flushed rose red at her, looking down at his bare little feet.

“I…” He started, only to blush at his childish voice.

“Ah, no worries, I won’t make fun of you. We’re all sort of in the same boy, you know.” Mari smiled before kissing his blushing cheek.

“You’re…cute still… though.”

Mari was not in the same boat as her older brothers. She looked to be underfed and not cared for, as the material making up her makeshift dress revealed either a dangerously small waist or an awkward hourglass figure at such a young age. There were also scars along her mouth that would probably fade in coming years, likely where her mouth had been sewn shut. Her cheeks were also thin and she seemed almost four inches shorter then she should have.

“You charmer.” Mari smiled sadly before ducking down to meet Cullen’s eyes.

“Do I look bad?”

“N-no!” Cullen quickly said.

“T-this was how I was for years… before my brothers found me,” Mari admitted quickly, stumbling over her words “I know I-I’m not that cute now, but you just need to wait for Dorian to fix this and…”

Cullen grabbed the sides of Mari’s face and pulled her in to place a childish kiss on her mouth, pulling back to go a dark, dark crimson color.

“…you charmer.” Mari smiled.

* * *

“I realize that it had been a grueling three hours since this happened, but I can fix this,” Dorian finally announced to the gather Inquisition “Ash, if you would?”

They had been worried that the mark in Ash’s hand would have disappeared, but it was still there, burning that bright green. So Ash lifted his hand to the sky where the Rift still lingered and started working his own, weird magic on it as Dorian muttered several things and started casting a spell on the Rift as well.

After several long moments, a bright flash of green went out and when their eyesight returned, revealed the entirety of the Inquisition had returned to their normal ages… in whatever modified clothing that had acquired.

“Fuck!”

“Shitshitshitshit!”

“Goddamn, that ass though, Inquisitor.”

“I’m going to fucking bed.”

Another misadventure in Skyhold, it almost seemed like a hobby now.


	86. M!Trevelyn/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Hiems and Cullen fluffiness in the cold.
> 
> ALSO BIG, BIG, BIG SIDE NOTE! My muse (the physical one not the metaphorical writing one) has come back to me! They were initially shoved away by the first wave of drama in the Dragon Age fandom (being both trans and ace) and sort of left me to try and keep up with things on my own. Now they have returned and we're going to be plotting things together since story was their key specialty. They were the main reason behind my Skyrim stories and helped me flesh out a lot of the OCs I have prattling around here, and now that they're back, we can get to some actual story telling for once!
> 
> So if you see anything with the note: wrote/editted by Six, then my muse has graced my writing once again. And if you guys are feeling up for it, http://wastelandwrath.tumblr.com/ here's their tumblr so you guys can go ask them questions. They know pretty much everything about my OCs, so if you guys have any questions regarding them that you don't want answered in a one shot or are too shy to ask me, then feel free to ask them!
> 
> Have a great day pups!

It took Hiems only a day to clear out the Emprise du Lion. It seemed that he took advantage of the cold terrain and had pretty much obliterated anything that had crossed his path. Troops had sent reports of towering ice spikes and worsening blizzards as Hiems tore his way through the red lyruim infected lunatics that had set up camp in the frozen wasteland. He had a feeling that they were not exaggerating for once.

He went out himself to make sure that the red lyruim was properly seen too and the disposal of was started immediately. They would need Varric's contacts, as well as a few other Dwarven contacts, but there was optimism in the air and he even felt giddy as he tracked Hiems down to see if he was alright. 

He happened past some of the icy damage that seemed like winter itself had killed the men. Hiems had left them impaled on ice spikes, made ice explode from within them, left them strewn about cliff edges from icy winds and left some trapped alive in icy prisons holding their limbs. He shuddered to think what had been an amazing spectacle. 

The icy mage was in the healers’ tent, giving the healers hell as they tried to tend to him.

"I said I'm fine!" Hiems snapped as a healer tried to put a bandage on a cut on his face, only to get his hands smacked away.

"You said you got cut from a sword. Unless you want a sickness in your blood..." The old man snapped back.

"I've got it." He said taking the bandage and pressing it to Hiems bloodied cheek, smoothing it over as Hiems' face softened at the sight of him.

The healers, and a battered and bandaged Iron-Bull, balked at the sight of his softened features. Not every day that the infamous ice king of Skyhold looked like his heart was not ice, or even like he did not want to shove an ice spike up the arse of everyone around him. But the lull was enough to snap Hiems out of his trance and turn to give everyone a bone chilling glare.

"Stop fucking staring at me." He growled out before getting to his feet and grabbing the front of his armor and forcibly dragging out of the tent. 

They went through the busy camp avoiding eye contact with prying and curious eyes. It seemed that Hiems was still not ready to make their relationship known, far too new to affection and the like to feel obliged to be openly affectionate in public as those in relationships seemed to be pressed to do. Not to mention he probably was still fuming about the ice and cold that he always seemed to be mad about.

So he let himself get led out of the camp and into the wilderness, thankfully away from any dead Red Templers, and into what seemed like a secluded part of the forest. Without the noise of the camp, he could almost hear the snow falling as a gentle wind carried it this way and that.

"One fucking day in this place and they're calling me the Ice King again," Hiems grumbled, running his fingers through his white-blonde hair and glaring at nothing in particular "I want to burn this place to the ground..."

Hesitantly, he reached forward and press his hands to Hiems lean back, feeling the muscles jump at his touch but then relax as he wrapped his arms around the trembling with anger man. Hiems relaxed even more and leaned back into him, features softening again.

"Are you cold Hiems?" He asked, realizing that Hiems had forgotten his cloak in the tent.

Hiems laughed bitterly and with no humor at that.

"The infamous Ice King? Cold?"

He tweaked Hiems' nose, making him yelp.

"I asked if the Inquisitor was cold, not the Ice King. You left your cloak behind." He deadpanned.

Hiems scowled, or rather pouted like a spoiled child, before turning around in his grip and pressing his cold none bandaged cheek to his. Hiems' skin felt smooth and cold like stone, surely to get scratched up and irritated by the stubble on his cheek. But Hiems kept his cheek pressed against his, body pressed so tightly against his that surely it was hurting Hiems. He seemed to be desperately trying to steal any warmth off of him.

"... You need your cloak." He said after a long moment, feeling Hiems breath out a long stream of lukewarm air on his ear and making him shiver.

"Hm... maybe I could use you instead?" Hiems said quietly.

He leaned back just in time to see Hiems cheeks bloom into a rose red color. He felt his own cheeks light up as he smiled and leaned forward enough to steal a kiss from Hiems embarrassed mouth.

His cutely embarrassed Ice King, in his land of ice and snow...


	87. Multi Implied Pairings-(Alcohol Use, Trans Characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Cullen/F!Adaar, MaleOC/Krem, heavy alcohol usage.
> 
> Request for drunken hugs and jealousy between Skyhold's infamous trans couples.
> 
> Sorry about the lapse in activity. Musey has been trying to get me to sit down and plot our next big story, they've also been whispering dirty things about a rather well thought out modern AU in my ear, and Musey has also gotten me to wet my toes in the Borderlands series. But the good news is that both me and Musey are on short vacation in a few days and hopefully we can get a few more request out for you guys.
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/night pups!

Another night in the Hearld's Rest, another night of drinking and general chaos as the Chargers and the infamous Ash siblings got deep into their cups. But it was not unusual for them to occasionally become intoxicated together, so no one really minded the mess. Truthfully, the only thing different was that Cullen had joined them because of a certain former Saarebas, but he did not drink, so he was not minded.

Though something of note did happen, however.

It seemed that once they were sloshed enough, Mari and Krem got into a sappy, huggy sort of mood. Practically falling over themselves, they found each other through the drunken Chargers and a drunken Mari picked Krem in full body armor clear off the ground and held onto him as the former Saarebas grinned at the shit faced man.

"Thhhhherresss my prrinnce charmin." Mari drunkenly giggled.

"And my pretty, pretty princess!" Krem laughed.

"Bitch pleazzze, I... am yer Queen." Mari huffed.

"Yessh my liege!" Krem slurred.

Meanwhile, Commander Cullen was off to the side with a sort of... well honestly he could not descried it as he had no felt it before. It felt like bitterness just on the very back of his tongue and a weight in his intestines. He figured he would pay it no heed and focused instead on Mari and Krem.

Mari looked to not be straining underneath the weight of Krem and his armor. Though the few times that he had seen Mari without her usual covering clothing, he had seen that she was rather sturdily built for her thinner frame. The completely blissful smile on her face was rather nice though... seeing her happy. The fact that it was Krem making her happy was only slightly bothering him. If he had ever had a deep, meaningful relationship before, he might have pegged the feeling as jealousy. But he never truly did before, so he just silently stewed and sipped something dreadful from his mug as Mari and Krem hugged each other tight.

"Who the fuck... Krem?"

Looking up, he realized that an impossibly pale man was standing there and watching Mari and Krem too. Pale blue eyes in pink whites underneath a strong white brow watched the two closely.

"That would be Lady Ashmaaras, the Hearld's younger sister." He said, not liking the tone aimed at Mari.

"That Qun woman everyone's tripping dicks over?" The man gruffed.

"Lady Ashmaaras is not part of the Qun. Besides, the Inquisition have fallen for her beauty, sharp wit, powerful magic and gentle mannerism." He snapped briskly.

Mari crashed to the ground with Krem in an ungraceful heap to the ground, giggling loudly from the ground.

"Riiiighhhht. The fuck is she doing with Krem?" The man grumbled.

"They are both friends... no harm in letting them have a bit of fun together?"

Mari yanked Krem into her lap and kissed his cheek, leaving a smear of spit and blue lip paint there. He felt something bitter and black hit the back of his throat and felt himself glaring at the two. Maybe it was time that he encouraged Mari to get some sleep in coming of her hangover...

He saw the white man to his side flinch before glaring at Mari darkly.

Yep. Time for bed!

He went over to Mari and gently hooked his arms underneath hers and started helping her to her feet. She slurred something out at him as her legs started to try and straighten themselves out. He almost had her to her feet when the white man came out and easily heaved Krem to his feet.

"Come on, Krem. You've got work in the morning." The man gruffed.

Krem leaned against the white man, crooning something about a ghost against the man stubbly neck as he got Mari to her feet. Leaning Mari on him heavily, he started gently leading Mari out of the tavern on her wobbly feet.

"Do anything to my sister, and you are dead, Cullen."

Looking over his shoulder, ge saw both Ashkost and Ashshok staring at him harshly. Trying to ignore the shivers running up his spine, he gently started leading her to her room.

Jealousy to pudding his pants in fear. What a night...

Though the pale man would pay dearly for the tone used for Mari, Ash would make sure of that before the week was through.


	88. M!Trevelyn/Iron-Bull/Dorian-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Iron-Bull/Dorian, m/m fluff, implied smut, talking about amputation, body horror
> 
> Gunnar talks about how he lost his leg.
> 
> Hey there, musey wanted to write more about DA converted Gunnar, since they really like polyships and they also really want to do a companion thing like I did for the Ash siblings only for Gunnar because we both love him. Also, apparently they had this sitting around for a bit and wanted to finish it off while we're on our vacation to start plugging things away. As we speak, I'm working on requests and musey is working on big story things, we might attempt our next big story today or tomorrow if we can decide what to do. We're leaning towards Odd's backstory for some reason.
> 
> Have a good day, afternoon and night pups!
> 
> PS Gunnar was originally intended to be missing his leg in his Skyrim realm, but musey and me forgot it until late in the story and decided against it.

He had his face buried in the side of Bull’s neck, smelling the strange smell of Qunari sweat fill his nose. One arm was half draped on Bull’s chest and half on the mage that was half draped on the big man’s chest. Sometimes he rubbed little circles on Dorian’s right shoulder blade, just to hear the pretty man sigh gently in his sleep. It was a comfortable sort of tangle of limbs, or at least as comfortable after what happened last night would allow.

The sun had yet to rise yet, but he found himself wide awake. That Templar training of his at its finest, right there. Up before the crack of dawn to dig into the recruits and get them up to do their jobs, despite the fact that he had not done that in a few weeks. Damned Templar and Mage war, putting him out of a job that he had done for years and leaving him with habits that made living a normal life bothersome.

The rough hand at his hip suddenly moved, moving up to rest on his waist.

“Go the fuck back to sleep.” Bull groaned.

“Ah, but I’ve got two handsome lads in bed, how can I?” He joked softly, trying not to disturb Dorian at least.

“Just get some sleep, Templar.” Bull muttered, rubbing along his waist and hip regardless.

“Alright, Spy.” He retorted back.

“Both of you go the fuck back to sleep.” Dorian moaned.

“Oh shit, sorry Dor. Didn’t mean to wake you.” He said guiltily, rubbing the mage’s back more firmly.

“Well, between your deep voices and the giant hand groping my ass.” Dorian quipped.

“Hey, Bull, it’s too early for that, especially after last night.” He said to the big man.

“But _I’ve got two handsome lads in bed_.” Bull deadpanned.

He was about to protest when the hand on his waist went to his own arse. Thick fingers squeezed his arse, pushing his pelvis forward against Bull’s hip and grinding him against Bulls’ grey skin. He grunted loudly, his soft prick rubbing against Bull’s tough skin. He felt his over worked nerves buzz and remind him of his tiring night.

“Hey Bull, ease up a bit,” He groaned “I’m an old man and I already know I ain’t walking today.”

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Bull growled playfully.

He had a retorted on his tongue when there was a knock on the door. A moment of scrambling later and he wobbled to the door with Bull’s pants on, clutching the excess cloth at his waist so it did not fall. Making sure that there was nothing crusted to his chest, not really able to do much about the bite marks and hickies, he cracked open the door and lo and behold, there was his lovely niece. 

“Ray of Sunshine! How’re you doing this fine morning?” He grinned, resting against the doorframe casually.

“Good, uncle. I know you had a long night with Iron-Bull and Dorian, but can I bring you along in the field today?” Rayvahn asked, not even batting an eyelash at his ragged appearance. 

“Uh…you might want to give me an hour or so? Bull actually went kinda rough last night.” He grunted, not looking forward to the wearing heavy armor and walking around in the wilderness.

“Of course, uncle. We will leave within two hours. Is that sufficient time for Iron-Bull and Dorian and yourself to be ready to leave?” Rayvahn asked, peeking past him to see Dorian and Bull scrambling to find their clothing behind him.

“Sure thing, Boss!” Bull called.

“Of course, Inquisitor!” Dorian called.

“Then two hours, ready or not, I will come for you three.” Rayvahn said before standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose.

When she walked away, he heard Bull behind him.

“So…is a morning quickie out of the question?”

“If I can’t walk at all, it’s your fault.” He grinned mischievously as he closed the door.

* * *

When they got back, all three of them found their room and collapsed in it, barely mindful to take their armor off before climbing into bed and just laying like the dead. After following Rayvahn around in the Hinterlands as she completed a barrage of mundane tasks that had been piling up, and then accidently stumbling onto a dragon and having to take the two hours and kill it, they were exhausted beyond measure.

“Everything hurts and I think I’m going to die.” Dorian moaned.

“Everything does hurt and I think I’m going to be sick.” Gunnar groaned.

Bull, of course, had already passed out. That just meant that his big grey body was something warm and moderately comfortable to lay on for the two humans, who despite the early afternoon time, found it all too tempting to not just sleep their pains away.

“How much do you think we have to beg Bull to work his magic fingers on us when we’re all awake again?” Dorian mumbled, but his eyes already closed.

“Not too hard…hopefully… we’ll get creative if we have too.”

“Both get on our knees and ask really nicely with our mouths?” Dorian almost laughed.

“If we can get on our knees, after today.” Gunnar moaned.

There was a moment of silence. Dorian’s soft breathing soon joined Bull’s snoring, and then Gunnar’s good eye closed too, nodding off as well.

* * *

It started raining while they were sleeping, and he woke to such Maker awful pain that he had to throw up before he even opened his eye. Luckily he hit the chamber pot, mostly, and managed to quell it to dry heaving before he managed to wake up at least Dorian. The handsome mage lifted his head from the large, grey pectoral he was using as pillow and gave him a bleary eyed look.

“Amatus?” He mumbled.

He jerked off his pants and immediately went for the straps wrapped around his swollen left knee. After several desperate attempts, the straps came undone and the prosthetic that made up the leg that was taken years ago fell to the ground with a solid _thump_. He rolled onto his back and started almost feverishly rubbing the swollen end of the joint, trying to relieve some of the tension. After a moment, the big grey body next to him moved.

“Kadan?” Bull grumbled, rubbing his good eye.

“Shit… shit!” He cursed.

His hands got pried from his leg and much calmer grey hands took over. He had to choke down several pained grunts before he actually felt some sort of pleasure come out of it. When he did, he actually managed to relax into the sheets and take in steady breaths again. Dorian rearranged his head into his lap and messaged his temples.

“Is it always this bad in the rain?” Dorian asked.

“Not always. But we were in a rush this morning, I didn’t strap the fucking thing on right,” He groaned “Should have taken it off when we got back. Stupid fucking thing swelled right up.”

After a moment, Bull looked over the joint. It looked slightly less inflamed then it did a moment ago, and felt so much better, something that Bull picked up on as the grey giant eased himself down so that Bull’s face was pressed against his stomach.

“Let’s… not wake up to that again.” Bull mumbled against the skin.

“Agreed.” Both Dorian and himself said in union.

* * *

“So… I know I really don’t… I mean…”

He looked up from the cards he was playing with Bull to the stuttering mage next to him. Bull looked up too, cocking an eyebrow at the man that usually was so clever and wicked with his tongue, and suddenly at a loss of words.

“I-I… what I mean is…” Dorian tried again.

“Something the matter, love?” Gunnar asked.

Dorian took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly, looking up underneath his eyelashes at him.

“What happened to your leg?”

“Oh? That damned thing? Lost it in a fight. Well, actually, it’s a bit more complicated than that,” He said, shuffling his cards as he did not look forward to telling the tale “Lost it to infection, that was caused by a wound from a fight.”

“What fight?” Bull asked, now curious.

Sighing out his nose in a deep _whoosh_ like noise, he threw his hand before dipping one of his hands underneath the table to grind against his kneecap, feeling the system of straps that connected it to his knee and thigh through his pants.

“When I was first promoted to Knight-Commander, a lot of people were upset about it. _A lot of people._ People didn’t like that a mage sympathizer was suddenly in charge of a bunch of Templers, and a man that could command the respect of his men and could full well change the way they looked at things. I made a lot of enemies by accepting the promotion.”

He felt warm fingers on the back of his neck and realized that he probably looked like he was staring at a grotesque Fade demon rather than the cards still on the table. Dorian looked at him with warm eyes, probably either telling him that he did not need to go on or trying to comfort him, something helpful at least. Taking in a deep breath, he buried his face in his hands.

“A lot of people tried to make my life hell after it. I was pretty good with getting people on my side, and had a lot of friends to help as well as the mages because they actually liked me. But there was this one bastard that hated me because I was so nice with the mages of the Circle. He hated my guts and tried extra hard to make his hate known.”

He nervously started picking up the cards and shuffled them a bit too aggressively. He hoped that Bull did not like the cards too much, because he was sure to do something nasty to them.

“Anyway, he’s was a dick all the time, rude, condescending, general dick things all the time from this man. Finally I confront him, hopefully to end things peacefully, he pulls out a knife and we get into a heated battle right there in the tower. Everyone came to watch the things they had been expecting out of us for months at that point.”

His hands were shaking badly, and Bull’s big hands came up and caught them, holding them still and rubbing the calloused pads of his thumbs along the backs of his hands. The gentle touch eased him up a bit, but really did not help much.

“He’s a dick, but a weak bastard and I end up beating him good. He only nicked my leg with his knife. Go to take him to the healer and suddenly I find myself in such good awful pain that I pass out right there in the healer’s room. When I wake up, I find myself being held down before a Templar has an axe poised over my leg. I get a ‘we need to cut it off’ before they started hacking away and…”

He’s shaking too much, his voice is quivering. The vivid memories of the pain of the poison that had started rotting away the flesh and the axe cleaving into pure flesh were too much for him all at once. The pain haunted him for so long and…

“There’s a breed of giant spiders out there with venom that causes flesh to go bad within seconds. He used that poison, hoping to kill me slowly with it. He hated me that much because I was nice with mages that he wanted to see me rot alive for it.”

“…Is he dead?”

“I went into a rage when they finally wrapped up the bloody stump of my leg. I took his knife and cut him too. Ended up losing both arms and a few toes to the poison, ended up retiring to the countryside last I knew.”

He breathed out once, like it was the first time in a century.

“That’s how I lost my leg. Because someone hated me so much for being nice to mages that they would try and kill me in the most painful way they could imagine.”

“Suddenly, kadan,” Bull said, moving his hands to his hair and working his blunt fingertips along his scalp in an almost soothing manner, “I can see why you’re so pro-Mage.”

“Because of all the assholes that have tried to kill me over it, it’s almost like I do it out of spite now?” He deadpanned.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

He laughed at that.


	89. M!Trevelyn/Cullen Rutherford-(refereed m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Cullen. Refereed to m/m smut.
> 
> Request for the boys of the Inquisition bothering Cullen about his relationship with M!Inquisitor.
> 
> *repeatedly bashing head against keyboard to make posts magically appear while repeatedly poking musey about progress even as they glare*

“So… ya fucked him yet, Cullen?”

He had his hands in his hair and almost choked on his spit hearing Bull ask him such a question. Pulling his head out from underneath the stream of water, he looked with wide eyed horror at the big Qunari brute as he just stood there grinning with just a towel around his waist.

Hiems had found a town that offered a pleasure hot spring and had taken to getting everyone there for a few days. A reward for their hard work that no one dared breath a word about, looking forward to a few days of no work and just enjoying the hot waters and relaxation away from the Inquisition.

That night the boys were enjoying the hot waters and he was just washing some of the grime and dust off of his body before he would hunt Hiems down and sit with his pale and icy lover in the gentle warmth. But apparently Bull had other ideas while Hiems was already outside in the hot water with a few of the other guys that were already soaking.

“W-what?” He sputtered.

“Come on, everyone knows about you two. Well… not everyone, but enough for juicy gossip to start.” Bull grinned that toothy smile of his.

“This I got to hear.”

Varric had joined them, still wearing his trousers and his shirt and jacket slung over one thick arm. He was grinning that wicked and lopsided smile of his.

“W-w-wh…” He sputtered.

“Come on, Curly. You melted the Ice King’s cold heart yet, or not?” Varric chuckled.

“He hates when people call him that.” He growled out, immediately becoming angry at the mention of Hiems’ hated nickname.

Taking note of the anger, the two recoiled from him, suddenly taking him seriously and he immediately took advantage to establish himself.

“And besides, so what if Hiems and I are in a relationship? I don’t have to share any details with you about him!” He snapped, glaring darkly at the two “What are we? Men or schoolboys?”

“Schoolboys, judging by that overly defensive and flustered answer.” Dorian laughed as he passed through in a silk robe that clung to his body.

Bull snorted once and Varric coughed to hide a giggle. He blushed from ear to ear, glaring at the mage as he just smiled like he was oh so clever.

“Judging by the defensiveness, you have done the dirty deed with our dear, pale Inquisitor. Care to elaborate?” Dorian smirked.

“I-I have not!”

But he was already thinking of how just yesterday, how he had Hiems bent over his desk, holding his writhing pale hips in place as he pushed into that oh so tight and warm body as he moaned underneath of him. He face heated up both parts in embarrassment and the memories and Bull took it as a sign that a nerve had been struck and started _digging_.

“He has! Look at Curly turn red.” Bull grinned lecherously.

He recalled all too well how perfect it was, having the infamous Ice King bent over his desk, his pale perfection panting into the wood of his desk and long, pale white blonde hair sticking to his sweaty cheeks and open panting lips. How his voice rose and fell in pitch as he was thrusted into and he rode out the waves of pleasure, pretty pale pink lips opening to let moans tumble out and to sometimes lick with a pale tongue and make him want to steal the breath from that pretty mouth.

He was turning red in the cheeks and losing all ability to speak lest his voice crack in stress.

“Oh, I’ve got to get this down. I hear the ladies and a few of the gents just eat this kind of shit up.” Varric laughed.

He still wondered if the bite mark he left on Hiems’ neck was still there… Probably, as well as the many hickies he left on Hiems’ throat, chest and along his inner thighs. He just could not help getting rough with Hiems, especially when he was begging for more, _harder_ , _faster_ and just _more_ in such a needy and breathy voice.

“Care to share what dirty thoughts you’re thinking, right now, commander?” Dorian laughed.

Too embarrassed to make his lips work, he instead marched outside to the hot spring.

It was night time outside, only the moon to light up the steam rising from the hot water. It took him a moment to pick out his pale lover’s skin from the gentle moonlight and the steam rising from the water, but eventually he did find Hiems in the lukewarm part of the hot spring, relaxing in the gently warm waters.

“Ah, Cullen, nice of you to finally join me.” Hiems snarked.

He slipped into the water and leaned against Hiems’ hiding his hot face in Hiems’ shoulder, hoping that he did not see the blush-

“Are you okay, Cullen? You’re face is red.” Hiems said, stroking his wet hair and making a mess of it.

“N-nothing.” He muttered.

“…very well.” Hiems said, kissing the top of his head.

He wondered how heinously Hiems would kill him when he realized that most of his inner circle knew that the two of them were in a sexual relationship.

He really hoped that at least Hiems would not throw an ice spike up his ass at least.


	90. No Pairings-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied romantic feelings between M!Lavellan/Solas.
> 
> Request for Lavellan enjoying himself in the forest with the Jaws of Hakkon (minor spoilers for treehouses I guess?)
> 
> *still beating my head against the keyboard and wanting to take a break because musey had a crumby day and I want to play Tales from the Borderlands with them to brighten them up a bit*

“Look at him go!”

Lavellan let out another long line of what could only have been described as ‘noise of joy’ as he flew to and fro from the vines hanging from the trees. Sometimes he forewent the vines and simply climbed the trees with clever hands and feet, scrambling like an excited bug up the side of the trees. They saw flashes of his black, black and dreadlock woven hair and his dark, dark skin against the bark of the tree and through the thick leaves.

“You’d think you just gave him the keys to an arrow shop.” Dorian laughed.

Lavellan appeared along a long and thick tree branch, scurrying to the end only to die bomb off it and catch a branch as he fell, swinging himself about before tossing himself onto another branch and flying off into the leaves and disappearing again.

“He’s in his element again. Most Dalish never once step foot on unnatural stone in their entire live,.” Solas finally said, looking up with a smile at the joyous Inquisitor. “Most Dalish are naturally inclined to be energetic and at ease in the forests.”

Lavellan flipped backwards from the leaves and landed on a branch with almost inhuman style and flair. He laughed loudly, brushing hair out of his face as he stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

“Should do him good. Staying in places like Skyhold, all stone and shit.” Bull laughed.

Lavellan finally looked down at them and a smile spread over his face, quicksilver against mahogany.

“Hey! Hey guys! Look at how high I am!”

“Very high, Inquisitor!” Bull laughed.

“We should come here more often! I love these tree houses and the leaves and just… EVERYTHING!”

Lavellan stood with ease on the branch, just barely wide enough for one foot to solidly rest on, before taking off the end, the branch bowing with the weight, before getting to the end and jumping, using the weight of the branch and jumping up and disappearing once again into the leaves.

“So… the Dalish have a boner for trees?” Bull chuckled.

Solas scowled at the big man, not threatening in the least but persistent none the less.

“No. They do not become aroused from something as trivial as you do, Iron-Bull. Inquisitor Lavellan simply is happy that he is in his natural environment, rather in a place meant for humans and Cities Elves.” Solas snapped.

“No need to get your tights in a pinch, fuss breeches.” Bull laughed.

Lavellan dropped down, vines wrapped around his legs as he descended from the trees and hung upside down right next to them, grinning from ear to ear as he just hung there like it was the most natural thing in the entire world.

“This is so much fun guys! Come on, come climbing with me!” Lavellan grinned.

“Maybe another time, have fun!”

Lavellan heaved himself up, grabbing the vines and starting to haul himself up the vines, climbing extremely quickly and disappearing in the foliage again.

“You’re just defending him because you like him.” Bull teased.

“Excuse me?” Solas asked.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, the smiles you think that no one sees.” Bull grinned.

“I am merely happy that the Inquisitor is happy. Is that such a terrible thing for such a young being who is burdened with such purpose?” Solas replied coldly.

“Fine, fine. But don’t kid yourself, baldy.” Bull grinned.

Lavellan leapt from another tree, nothing but smiles as he enjoyed himself.

“Eh… who cares. Quizzy is cute when he smiles and is enjoy himself.” Bull smiled.

“He is.” Solas muttered quietly to himself.


	91. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied dark thoughts, trans character.
> 
> Request for Varric and Solas to come to the aid of Cole getting some unwanted attention.
> 
> Please don't be creepy pups and please leave Cole out of sexual things he's not ready yet and he plainly says such things.
> 
> *goes back to bashing head against keyboard because musey isn't allowing video game breaks*

He was having tea with Mari. She was smiling and laughing as she told him about the story of how she got Shok to put on a dress and make Ash walk out naked in front of the Inquisition. She laughed because seeing her muscular older brother don a dress with such ease and confidence made her feel… comfortable. If something as muscular and thick as her older brother could don a dress with ease, then so could she. He smiled as he felt the warmth of happy emotions rush through her as she giggled behind her hand.

“Oh, looks like I’m out,” Mari said, looking down at her empty cup “I’ll be right back then. Would you like anything, Cole?”

She asked out of politeness, kindness. She knew that he ate or drank nothing out of need. She knew that he did not tolerate most anything that the tavern served, but offered anyway. She wanted to make him feel like he belonged. She wanted to make him feel welcome and happy. She wanted to make him feel like her friend.

“No, thank you.” He said.

“Alright, be back right quick!” Mari grinned.

She skipped across the not busy tavern ground. He saw her approach the bartender, the burly man smiling at the pretty Saarebas. His thoughts were of gentleness, knowing a scarred soul when he saw one and so happy to see a smile on her blue painted lips. He smiled as she asked for some of the sweet tea and asking for some extra honey. Sweets for a sweetheart.

_Pale lips, pale skin, pale hair, like a creature out of a storybook._

“Cole, is it?”

He looked up at bearded man leaning uncomfortably close and over him. He tilted his head to the side and let the hair fall out of his face to see the man better. Black eyes, bad teeth with parted lips, busy eyebrows like fuzzy worms.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“I could not help but notice you were alone, perhaps you could use the company?” The man said.

“I have company, she’s getting tea.” He said.

“Oh… likely story.”

He felt uncomfortable. He needed help. Mari had stopped to ask the man about his little girl. Her tea sat steaming on the counter in front of her.

“No, really.” He said.

Dark images fluttered over the man’s mind and he felt his stomach clench hard. It was human of him to feel panic like he was, to feel fear start to make his skin wet with sweat. How he hated the feeling of being so small. This man was not a bad guy, not really… could he stab him without Ash getting mad at him?

Help.

“Come now, I’m only being polite.”

Help.

“I’m fine. Really.”

Help.

The man leaned forward to grab at him and he felt his power pull his knife into his hand, starting to materialize from the Fade. He would stab the man before he touched him. He would just need to beg Ash later to forgive him…

“Hey there, _pal_. Are you bugging the kid for a reason?”

Varric casually leaned against the table, his face lit up with his usual grin but his eyes nothing but coldness. Thoughts of putting a crossbolt through the man’s knees and feelings of protectiveness and anger flirting across his mind.

“I was not, I was trying to have a pleasant conversation and _he’s_ the one being rude.” The man huffed.

“You sure? Kid’s the nicest guy I know, weird of him being rude unless you’re the one being the asshole.” Varric grinned, smile losing all warmth and nothing but menacing anger.

“Please, I’m just trying to be nice.” The man grunted.

“Excuse me, are you being rude to Cole?”

Solas appeared behind the man, staring coldly at the man.

“I was-“

“Because you see, if you are being ride to one of the Inquisitor’s comrades and his friends, as well as a friend of mine, then the chance of your suffering a tragic accident shall be high.” Solas said with such flat coldness that he almost flinched away from the man.

“ _Are you threatening me?_ ” Te man asked shrilly.

“Maybe, maybe not. You want to keep bugging the kid and find out?” Varric asked coldly.

The man froze and then quickly walked away. Leaving him with Solas and Varric who glared daggers at the man’s back. Mari approached with her tea, looking quite confused at the whole scene. Seeing the pretty Saarebas, the two quickly softened their looks and Varric even grinned at the pretty girl.

“I miss something?” She asked.

“Nope. Tell me if you need anything else, Kid.” Varric grinned before walking away.

“Indeed, farewell, Lady Ashmaaras.” Solas said before walking away.

“Cole?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He smiled. “It’s nothing.


	92. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. M/m smut, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, biting, slight gore, dominance kink, pain kink, altered state of mind.
> 
> Request for one of the Qunari reacting to dragon musk. I think this is what the requester wanted... unfortunately I've been dealing with the folks (can't speak English worth shit) and sort of in this weird state of mind atm. Hope you like it requester!
> 
> Also, I've heard about the new DLC coming out and... I don't know. I was really hoping for something Qunari centered, and if Theron ain't making a debut then I really could give a shit. We'll see what happens. In better news, Musey is helping me peck away at requests, so we should be able to get a few out before musey is slammed with hours at work.
> 
> Good morning/afternoon/night pups!

He got surprised by Ash when he returned from hunting dragons. Upon finding him after returning home, still smeared in delicious smelling dragon blood, Ash grabbed him by the front of his armor and slammed him against a wall with all his strength, making all the bones along his back groan from the force and knocking the wind from his lungs before he could ask his Kadan what was wrong.

He saw that Ash’s once golden eyes were now a mean red color for all of five seconds before Ash slammed their mouths together hard enough to almost bust one of their lips. Ash’s lips moved restlessly against his, almost like he was trying desperately to kiss him hard enough to stimulate himself. Ash’s body moved forward and he felt Ash’s pelvis mash against his and start frantically grinding against him, frantically rubbing the hard on in his pants against him.

He let Ash grind against him for a moment before he grabbed Ash by the hair and yanked him away forcibly. He took a moment to catch his breath as Ash panted, pulling at the grip he had in his hair and trying to get back to kissing him and still mindlessly grinding against him.

“Ash, not that I mind…” He grunted.

Ash’s eyes were _a fucking mean red_ color. What was up with that? The only times Ash’s eyes were that red was when he had a raging drunken, blood lust boner while he was getting his Reaver side on. What did he do, get so worked up during a battle he just came running back home to relieve the tension?

“Bull.”

Ash’s voice was breathy and _needy_ and he almost wanted to forget everything and pin him down and fuck him senseless just from hearing that noise. But Qunari suddenly changing eye color and Ash being so dominant was definitely too weird to ignore, horny lover be damned…

“You need a healer?” He gruffed, minutely grinding back against Ash as he felt his prick fill out with blood from the rough grinding.

Ash pulled against his grip, looking beyond pissed off that he was being denied. The one time that he was not desperately trying to read lips was the moment that he needed Ash to be reasonable and sane for five seconds.

“Kadan…” He breathed.

Ash _whined_ , bucking his hips desperately against him in an attempt to get more stimulation. He pulled on Ash’s hair more and only got a desperate grunt and a harsh bucking of his hips against his.

He was getting off on it…?

…Whelp. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going with it anyway.

He yanked Ash’s head forward, smashing their mouths together again and reaching his free hand around to forcibly grab Ash’s muscular ass and yank him forward to make the grinding better. Ash made little, needy sounds at the back of his throat as they kissed, lips roughly moving against lips as Ash blindly rutted and grinded against him, seeking pleasure.

After a moment, he tried turning their positions around, be the one pining Ash against the wall. But the moment he tried to turn them around, Ash surprised him by _over powering_ his attempt and re-slamming him back into the wall and letting out a deep and thunder like growl from deep in his chest.

Dom Ash was really… really… really… _really_ … _fucking hot_.

It seemed that Ash has something aggressive in his blood, and since he had yet once to get the big bastard to get aggressive in bed, this was a golden opportunity to indulge in that itch of his. Besides, he had a feeling that until Ash worked all this _aggression_ out of his system, he was not going to go back to normal.

He let himself get slammed against the wall, go a bit limp at that. Ash growled again, this time sounding rather pleased and sending an excited shiver up his spine. Sharp teeth nipped at his mouth as Ash continued grinding against him. 

He swore, Ash’s unfiled teeth never really registered with him before. Sometimes Qunari filed down their teeth to hide their dragon like chompers from skittish humans. Sometimes they kept their deadly teeth for last resort weapons. It all really depended on the person. Sure, he had his tongue and dick in Ash’s mouth before, and never noticed the sharp and pointed teeth before Ash bit with intent to use his teeth and cut open his lower lip. He tasted blood in the kiss as Ash licked the wound hungrily.

Huh, might have been a lingering Reaver boner. That he could handle. He always loved biting and bloody kisses.

Ash tore away, licking at the lingering blood on his lips. His red pupils were looking a little less mean now and more like rubies in black pools. Just had to let Ash have his wicked way with him, not that he was not looking forward to it with his horny little heart. Some small voice in the back of his mind told him that something was still wrong, but he really was in no position to stop Ash now.

Ash’s hands went to his pants, tearing the belt apart as he pulled off Ash’s top half of the armor and underclothing. Pulling it off with just the slightest pause where Ash pulled away from the slowing trickle of his bleeding lip. When Ash pushed down his pants, and then his own breechcloth, finally letting his erection flop free, Ash’s hands immediately went to his shoulders and shoved down as hard as he could. Taking the hint, he went down to his knees and offered his kadan a small smirk before taking him into his mouth and sucking.

Normally when giving head, he liked teasing and drawing the pleasure out as long as he could before the person getting head would be a writhing needy mess and begging to get fucked senseless. But Ash was already working his hips and pushing into his mouth and making him make his jaw go slack to avoid jabbing his own formidable teeth into Ash’s dick. So he had to focus on rubbing his tongue along the flesh being pushed into his mouth and just barely scrapping his teeth along. He had to focus just on getting Ash to bust his nut before his kadan went nuts.

Two big hands went to the back of his head and used it to get more of a grip and really fucking his mouth and throat. He had to breathe out his nose or else he would choke, which he thankfully could do because Ash seemed more focus on getting friction then shoving himself as deep as he could go. When he looked up at Ash, he saw that Ash was looking down at him. His cheeks were flushed darkly, his lips parted and open and just the jagged edges of his teeth visible. There was just a small spot of blood on the underside of his full lower lip.

Shit he looked good.

Ash rutted against his mouth for a moment before he grabbed his kadan’s tense thighs and felt something hit the back of his throat. Ash rutted against him for a moment before yanking his head away and letting his dribbling dick free. Licking his lips as he swallowed, he waited for Ash to do something next. After all, he still looked far from being settled, because those mean red eyes were still as mean and red looking as before.

Hauling him to his feet, Ash pressed his hand to his forehead and shoved as hard as he could. He went fumbling backwards until his knees met the bed and he fell back on it. He did not even have a second to collect himself before Ash literally pounced on him, making the bed rock dangerously, and his lips and sharp teeth latched onto his throat. Teeth found his skin and bit almost hard enough to break and his lips sealed down and sucked, ensuring that he got a stinging hickey in a second. He grunted, one hand coming up the back of Ash’s head and tangling in the long hair there while the other instinctively found Ash’s arse and squeezed.

There was a tearing sound and he felt the front of his pants get ripped open and his breechcloth yanked down in Ash’s mad attempt to get at his dick. It made him wonder what in the world Ash was going to do with them, but when Ash wrapped his fingers around him and gave him a dry stroke, he stopped caring real quick.

Dry only got him so far before it got too painful to ignore, so he decided to tempt fate. Pulling his hand away from Ash’s ass, he brought two fingers up to his own mouth and licked them good and sloppy before moving his hand back to Ash’s ass and giving it a harsh slap. That got a bleeding bite mark from Ash and two powerful hands on his horns forcing his head back to give his kadan more skin to bite. He pushed his luck more and prod along until he found the puckered ring and promptly shoved a finger inside.

He expected the likely painful move to get him punched in the dick. Thankfully, however, Ash let the bleeding skin between his teeth go and threw back his head to let out this terribly weak and _terribly sexy_ noise. Coupled that with his bloody mouth and he was positive where this was going now and was too excited to handle himself.

He kept thrusting his finger inside, working on getting Ash roughly ready as his kadan bit along his chest and left stinging and sometimes bleeding little marks along his neck and chest. When he shoved in two fingers, Ash threw back his head, eyes blank, and let out a rumbling thunder like moan. Which of course only prompted him to be more aggressive in his attempt to loosen Ash up, which only got him more and bloodier marks on his chest.

Ash was either enjoying the pain too much, or his spit was a lot more slippery then he remembered, because even when a third finger was needed, Ash kept thrusting his ass back onto his fingers like he liked it. He decided not to indulge his kadan’s pain kink that much, else he would never be able to walk again after this, and tried to reach out for the nightstand where all the oils were kept for such a thing. But Ash yanked that arm back, prying his bloody mouth from his chest and then biting that hard enough to leave a mark.

“Come on, it’s gonna hurt-”

A bite.

“Really now? How about you use your words-“

Another bite.

“Ouch! Dammit! Just let me-“

Instead of biting him this time, Ash shoved a hand over his mouth.

“Stop talking.” Ash snarled out.

His voice was several keys deeper than his usual voice. Fuck all if it was not the hottest thing he heard out of Ash yet, but there was still the problem that Ash seemed hell bent on tearing his ass open literally. Rough fucking, hell even fighting and fucking, was fun but all that fun stopped when someone got blood on their dicks.

So… he risked it.

He clocked Ash in the jaw, blind siding him for a moment while he quickly reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the closest bottle of oil there was and accidently pulled out Ash’s collar and leash that was still in there and pulled back in time for those mean red eyes to look at him. It looked like Ash was going to do something mean… and then he decided otherwise.

Yanking the leather collar and leash from around his wrist where it had gotten tangled around, Ash looked it over for a moment before he found it getting latched around his own neck. His throat, being on the thicker side, found it rather snug but not something he would need to worry about. It was just… _there and present_ he guessed. Plus, he was not going to get his dick, kidneys or throat punched for punching Ash, so that was a plus!

Oiling fingers up, he went back to getting Ash loosened up for some fun. This only different thing around this time was that Ash would occasionally yank on the leash as he moved his hips to get the most pleasure out of the two, and then three fingers sliding in and out of his ass. Damn he looked good with that cocky grin on his face. Or maybe it was still just the bloody mouth?

When he deemed Ash ready, his arm got knocked away and Ash was the one to push his own hips down. The head of his prick pressed against the ring of muscle and then was pushing into the tight, wet, heat until his fingers were digging into the bedsheets to try and stop himself from thrusting up into his kadan.

_They had to do this more often._

Ash yanked on the leash as he worked his hips further and further down, panting quietly as he growled up at him. Ash softly bit his lower lip as he bottomed out, letting out a shaky sigh before lifting his hips and dropping them. He picked up a quick pace quick like, letting him quickly get to the sweet, sweet friction of Ash’s movement and making pleasure lick all up and down his spine. Not to mention, with that leash being yanked on and those red eyes staring down at him and that mean mouth open and panting as the ridges of his dick rubbed Ash all the right ways.

He bucked his hips as the pleasure mounted and Ash responded by slamming his hips down, bottoming out and making stars dance across his vision. But he was too close and something inside of him snapped from being pinned down too long.

He lurched forward, grabbing Ash’s knees and throwing him back onto the bed. Pushing Ash’s knees to his chest he started thrusting before Ash could react and kept fucking him long after the fight leaked out of him.

* * *

“So… you found seven dragon’s fucking?” He asked.

After fucking Ash’s brains out and then some, he had finally calmed and the gold had returned to his eyes. Now Ash was curled up against his side, his head tucked underneath his chin as his too sore and too limp body refused to move. He had already worked over Ash once, and would probably do it again in a few hours periodically until he was sure that Ash would be even able to think about moving the next day.

Ash nodded against his throat, letting out a small, dry and cracked noise. He rubbed between Ash’s shoulder blades until he relaxed again.

“Jeez, and Shok and Mari were with you? Hope Cullen and Dorian are still alive.” He sighed.

Ash let out a long distressed noise then, but he just rubbed along Ash’s back until he settled down again.

“They probably are, get some fucking sleep.”

_I really hope they're okay._


	93. Slight M!Lavellan/Solas-(Inquisition Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied romantic feelings between M!Lavellan and Solas. Minor spoilers regarding Solas.
> 
> Request for Dorian to threaten to take Lavellan from Solas unless he acts.
> 
> Also, I completely forgot about a drunk conversation I had with musey last night, but they took down to embarrass me. (Minor spoilers for one of our upcoming stories)  
> Six: [Explaining story]  
> Nev: I like it. Doooooooo iiiittt  
> Six: You okay there man?  
> Nev: It's got Theron and Theron headbutting Solas hard enough to give him a concussion. I loooves it.  
> Six: Nev, are you drunk?  
> Nev: Maybe. Depends. How much liqour is in a Vinque bottle?  
> Six: Right. Go eat some crackers and lay down for a bit, you fucking light weight.

_I think… he’s flirting with me?_

That was what Solas thought as the Inquisitor sat casually on his desk and chuckled softly and smiled warmly at him. Dark fingers moved through even darker dreadlocks, brushing them out of tattooed face. Andruil, goddess of the hunt, if he remembered the markings that the elves would adorn such things to her. Fitting for the highly skilled archer, he supposed, but still slave markings if he ever did see them.

He sipped from his cup of cool water, catching Lavellan watching him and blushing as he watched his lips hug the edge of the cup to sip.

_It would see that he is interested in me._

He had… no idea what to feel. Lavellan certainly was an attractive man, even with the slave markings on his face, not to mention open minded and highly protective of his people and Dalish lore. Lavellan was also open about the thought of magic and magic users, kind to Elves, and thoughtful to the people around him.

But there was a… hesitation in just accepting the youth’s affections. Perhaps he was just overly concerned with how his true identity affect the Inquisitor later on if he knew, or just how far this whole war on his enemy was going. Perhaps even he was worried about breaking Lavellan’s heart later on like he feared he would with anyone and thus pushed them away.

Probably while he kept ignoring the subtle display of affections thrown at him. Best to just avoid harming Lavellan more then he wanted too.

Eventually Lavellan got the hint and left, looking slightly down trodden, but that was something he choose to ignore. Better not to get attached… right?

“You really are a cold hearted man.”

Dorian had descended the steps and was now leaning in the doorway, something tugging the corner of his mouth up. Not quite a smile or a smirk but… something.

“What have I done this time?” He asked.

“Poor thing was practically throwing himself onto you, and you acted like he was in Templar armor.” Dorian said with an upbeat of humor.

“Ah… was he?” He lied.

“Cold hearted bastard.” Dorian laughed without humor.

He tried to focus on his water and his book, but noticed that Dorian had not left and found his mere presence annoying. He waited a solid five minutes but the man had refused to leave, so he glared up at him.

“What?”

“Nothing… just thought about what the Inquisitor’s into. Might not be hard to snatch up that lingering affection of his.” Dorian smirked.

“…Would you?”

“Obviously you don’t care for him, despite smiling at his back and watching his every footstep when he’s around. Obviously so attraction what so ever. Not even guarding him when he’s down, which you do don’t you? Or how you talk for hours about Dalish lore with him and listen to him go on for hours about nothing? Obviously you feel nothing for him. So I think I might snatch him up since he’s available.”

He sputtered on his drink and he watched the man once again go up the stairs. Unable to think straight for a moment, he almost missed the Inquisitor coming back into the room.

“Sorry, left my ring on the table.” Lavellan grumbled.

“Actually, Inquisitor, if I may have a moment of your time?” He asked quickly.

He never thought he would ever see someone light up and pick up as quickly as Lavellan did at that moment.


	94. Zevran/M!Mahariel-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Mahariel/Zevran, slight m/m fluff, body swapping.
> 
> Request for body swapping adventures with everyone's favorite asshole, Theron!
> 
> Also, after all the requests are done, we're going to start working on our next two big stories! One as I said yesterday, will involve Theron as the main hero and the events that take place after the Inquisition storyline so beware of spoilers if you have not finished the game yet. The next is still up in the air. Musey and myself are torn between Odd's backstory, Skyrim oneshots, a TF2 story, or doing something with Borderlands and Handsome Jack, but it will definitely be either a big story or another set of oneshots. Regardless, once we finish requests we're starting a big story.
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon and or night, pups!

“Theron! STOP!”

Morrigan’s shrill cry quickly brought his attention to the camp, rather than the knives he had been so painstakingly sharpened for the past two hours. Placing his things aside, Zevran stood up and looked around, spotting said witch sitting in a tree while Fen clawed madly at the bark and snapped at her with his formidable teeth.

Something was not right. Theron’s dog was nothing but a muscular, fuzzy mess that slobbered over everyone and everything and sometimes plopped all three hundred pounds of his brawny frame on someone to get attention. Never once had he seen Fen so aggressive with one of their party members, not even Oghren when he tried to ride Fen.

Walking over, he kept a safe distance from the snarling dog.

“Fen? Fen?” He cooed just loud enough for the dog to hear over himself “Leave dear Morrigan alone. She would taste horrible.”

Fen actually stopped at that and turned his big head to look at him, foam still dripping from his floppy jowls. At the sight of him, Fen let out a rather queer sound for a dog to make before turning back to Morrigan to begin his attempt to get at her with even more gnashing teeth and this time rather loud and dangerously threatening barks. It seemed that something was driving the dog mad…

“That’s not Fen!” Morrigan yelled.

“Oh? Who else is three hundred pounds of muscle and fat, carrying a mouthful of powerful teeth, and the jaw strength to break femur bones?” He snarked at the cowering witch.

“It’s Theron! I accidently hit him with my magic!”

“You turned him into a dog?” He asked.

“Not quite!”

Suddenly he found himself being licked in the ear and not the sexy way either. This was a wet and sloppy lick from the earlobe to ear tip with enough saliva that it dripped down the length of his ear when he turned to see a wide eyed and panting Theron standing there with a childish smile to his panting mouth.

“Theron?” He asked, wiping away the spit.

Theron barked.

“…oh.”

Thinking for a moment, he reached over and scratched behind Theron’s ear where it would be if it were Fen like it was. Theron… or he guessed Fen, immediately leaned into the touch as he kept scratching the skin softly.

“So… dearest Morrigan… how are you going to fix this?” He asked.

* * *

About an hour after herding Theron in Fen’s body away and keeping Fen in Theron’s body distracted, Morrigan hit the two with a spell that she thought would work. After a moment, Fen stopped baring his teeth and went back to his doggy smiles and panting like he usually did. Theron stopped smiling and started baring his teeth on the other hand, glaring daggers at Morrigan.

However, before he could kill the witch, he quickly caught Theron’s waist and pulled him screaming Dalish profanities at the witch towards a quiet spot in camp and sat him down. He had to hold onto him for several moments as the lithe man writhed and fought against his grip. But he was stronger, and eventually Theron got tired and slumped into his hold. Seeing his moment, he knocked the swords out of Theron’s hands and pressed a tender kiss to Theron’s temple, feeling the tattoos on Theron’s face against the delicate skin of his lips.

“Nice to have you back, mi amor.” He purred into Theron’s dark hair.

Theron grumbled something in the Dalish tongue before hiding his face in his hands.

“You must think less of me after that.”

“How so? It was a fun little misadventure.” He chuckled, squeezing the arms wrapped around Theron’s chest.

“But I acted like an animal, and I was in Fen’s body…” Theron muttered.

“Ah, but mi amor, you’re animalistic charms are one of the many reasons I love you,” He purred, nosing dark hair aside so that he could kiss the dark skin underneath of Theron’s neck. “Never think otherwise.”

Theron grumbled something, plaint in his arms.

“If it makes you feel better, you can always get Fen to steal Morrigan’s staff and run off with it. Again, I mean.” He suggested.

Theron laughed at that.


	95. M!Adaar/Varric-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Varric. Frottage, grinding, nipple play, size difference.
> 
> Request for not drunk M!Adaar/Varric smut.
> 
> I'm going to try and crank out one or two more requests here, simply because I had them done and Musey pointed out that I neglected to add Ash's deafness so I have to rewrite them. Also, we're almost done with requests and we can almost move on to a big story 030

He did not know how it was started.

One moment he was sitting in Adaar's lap, just being comfy sitting on two meaty thighs and not really minding the lump of Adaar's flaccid cock in his pants pressing against his arse. Adaar was warm, being the lumbering giant of muscle that he was, and the thick slabs of meat that made up his thighs were not too bad to sit on. Not to mention Adaar had one of his big hands on his thigh and the weight was exciting and comforting.

They were just sitting, talking and laughing at something the other said. Just talking because the world was calm for the moment and his muse was being fickle. It was... nice. He could never do anything like this with Bianca, too much drama with that one. Nothing like his lumbering brute, where everything seemed too easy to be true. He honestly never thought that he would end up screwing around with a Qunari of all things, let alone a male Qunari, but he was not complaining. Not about something this nice.

Anyway, he was just sitting there, laughing as Adaar rattled off what members of Inquisition reminded him of what animals. He started losing his shit when Adaar told him how Solas reminded him of a hairless cat, because holy shit he was right. He almost fell off of Adaar's lap because he was laughing so hard, but luckily Adaar caught him, a big hand catching the small of his back and easily heaving him up right. He continued laughing as Adaar kept his hand on his back, feeling oh so warm and rough even through his shirt.

"W-what does that make you?" He managed between his chuckles.

"That Ox that women find oddly attractive." Adaar deadpanned.

He could not fucking breath at that. He buried his face in Adaar's chest, gasping for air between fits of laughter, sometimes feeling Adaar's chest rumble with his deep and rumbling thunder like laughter. A big hand patted his back as he went red with breathless laughter, sometimes rubbing circles between his shoulder-blades.

"Adaar, you're a riot." He said after he caught his breath.

Adaar smiled down at him. He could not help but think that Adaar looked good when he smiled, all those angry lines that naturally made him angry and imposing, softening until he looked like a gentle giant. A very dragon like gentle giant sure, but a gentle giant none the less. He always liked it when Adaar smiled, when his face softened into gentleness.

Then he realized that he was sitting face to face, or rather face to chest with their size difference, in Adaar's lap with Adaar's big hands on his back and his hands on Adaar's chest. It was a strangely intimate position, something that couples did or some shit, and he actually found himself kind of... embarrassed? Was that the weird feeling?

He adjusted his hips, getting flustered and embarrassed and wanting to look elsewhere but not leave Adaar. He accidently ground his ass down a bit as he adjusted and Adaar looked like he was getting umcomfortable.

"Uh... Varric?"

"Yeah, Adaar?"

"Um...you're sitting on my dick."

"Been doing that Adaar."

"Um... not why I want you to move..."

This he could handle. Thank fuck because if there was one thing he could deal with at the moment, it was emotions. Sex was another thing entirely.

"Maybe I don't want to move then." He grinned.

Adaar blushed darkly, muttering something underneath his breath. Seeing the blush, he felt need tickle his lower belly and immediately went to undoing the buttons to Adaar's shirt while the grey giant remained compliant underneath him. 

Cracking open the shirt, he found Adaar's chest. The big man was muscular, probably being both a warrior and a Qunari, and thus had rather developed pectorals, abs and also sorts of other muscles. For some reason he honed in on Adaar's pectorals. Bulky with muscle and dusted with white hair, with dark and perky little nipples. He leaned forward and put his mouth to the cleavage created by the muscle, nosing along Adaar's skin. Qunari always smelled... different then humans or dwarves. Not bad but different, and he took in that smell as he smelled along the skin for a moment before applying his tongue.

Adaar tasted clean, probably bathed before they started talking, the skin tasting just faintly of soap rather than Qunari sweat. The white hair along Adaar's chest felt wiry underneath his tongue, as he licked along his pectorals. Eventually he went off to the side and caught a dark purple nipple between his lips. Adaar bucked his hips underneath him, rubbing the lump of his hardening cock against his arse as the big man groaned underneath him.

Someone had sensitive nips. He wondered how much he could torment Adaar before the big lug lost it. He was so tempted too, because licking the little nipples made them harder underneath his tongue and he felt like using his teeth as they got harder and harder. Which he did, eagerly, making Adaar buck and moan and grind against him. He felt the lump harden underneath his arse. While he let go of one nub and moved onto the other nipple and tormented that one, he thought about what he was going to do with Adaar. He was getting all excited, but he did not know what he wanted. Anything involving Adaar was good, even taking that branch in his pants, even if he did not walk for three days. 

Leaving his nipples shiny with spit, he gave Adaar no respite and pinched them between his fingers tips and rubbing them, grinding down against them, rolling the hard little nubs around until he had a definite hard lump pressing up against his cheeks. He yanked hard on Adaar's nips and watched Adaar throw back his head and moan loudly. Really sensitive nips. Now he really wanted to keep tormenting them. But what could they do that he could still torment Adaar?

He thought about their first bout of sex. The desperate grinding against a high Adaar, the way that the big man just weakly clung to him, the oh so high feeling he got from that orgasm. He had loved the way that the ridges of Adaar's cock had felt against his own, the feeling of touching something so massive and alive.

He knew what he wanted to do with Adaar now.

Adaar's pants were easy enough to open, once he freed up his hands and just used his mouth to torment Adaar's nipples. The big man bucked underneath him as he opened the guy's pants. Adaar's breechcloth was severely tented, he could almost watch Adaar's cock twitch underneath the thick cloth. He dragged his fingers along the lump, feeling the warmth of the dick underneath, hearing Adaar let out a weak noise as he kept dragging his fingers along the tent and still tormenting Adaar's nips with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Eventually he did push down Adaar's breechcloth and let that dark grey, ridge covered erection out. Adaar let out a long and shaky breath, looking at down at his erection as his face burned brightly. Undoing the laces of pants and pushing his own breechcloth, letting his own hard-on out and the shifting forward enough that their docks brushed against each other. Adaar whined before he dipped two fingers into Adaar's mouth, rubbing along Adaar's teeth and gently grabbing the big man's tongue. He got his fingers slathered up with Adaar's spit, especially as Adaar sucked and licked on his fingers obediently.

Using Adaar's spit, he rubbed along his erection and Adaar's. Adaar bucked against him, rubbing those awesome ridges against his pricked deliciously and encouraging him to grab them as best he could. Grinding and grinding against Adaar, he rubbed them the best he could. Rub, rub and rub and feeling the heat that came from Adaar's thick dick and himself as he sucked on the hard little nips on Adaar's muscular chest. Underneath the double stimulation, Adaar became a mess underneath him. Open panting mouth, writhing hips, claws digging into the arms of his chair, cock twitching in his hand.

He was getting too close too soon. He really was about to bust his nut, too much tingling in his pelvis and along his lower back, feeling his balls draw up as he readied to cum...

"V-Varric." Adaar moaned.

He rubbed along the head of Adaar's prick, sliding through the thick droplet of precum there. He was close too, just a... bit... more...

Adaar suddenly exploded on his hand, getting thick cum on his fingers. Using that he rubbed against himself, jerking himself off on Adaar's softening pricked before letting the tension inside of him snap and Cummings too, adding to the mess on his hands and in his lap until he collapsed against Adaar's chest, panting and shaking.

"Damn." He managed after he had caught his breath.

Adaar's big hands rubbed along his back, panting too.

"Adaar... you're a riot." He chuckled slightly.


	96. Multi Implied Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian, F!Tal-Vashoth/Cullen, trans character, talking about sex.
> 
> Request for Cole talking about someone's sexy times as a means to make it less... dirty and more... I don't know. Let me know if this was what you wanted requester.

The Ash siblings and their kadans were sitting in the garden, recovering from their bout with the dragon musk. Ash had his face pressed into Bull's thigh, the two of the laying underneath a tree to enjoy the shade. Shok sat on one of the benches with Dorian curled up in his lap, head tucked underneath the big ex-pirate's as Shok mindlessly stared into space as rubbed Dorian's side. Cullen sat on the steps to the pavilion, Mari stretched out on one steps with her head in Cullen's lap as the commander ran his fingers through her unbraided hair.

All in all, the six gave off a certain air of exhaustion and it was unsaid around the Inquisition to leave them all alone. Let them recover, enjoy a quiet afternoon, and avoid getting attacked if they were still in cruel and wild moods. Though they seemed themselves, as they remained quiet and exhausted all afternoon, remaining undisturbed for the most part.

Until Cole made an appearance.

He appeared on the bench, watching Shok stare off into space for a moment.

"Mean red eyes. Bared teeth like an animal. Talons off curved fingers. Voice like the rumble of thunder off Par Vollen. A dragon in its truest form, perhaps?"

No one reacted, not even Shok whom was closest. If they were too tired or if they were still seeing exactly whom Cole was talking about, was brought to mind.

"Being held down, being dominated by the dragon. Sharp teeth and blood seeking lips and tongue. Hands grabbing and pulling closer, heated grunts and groans in my ear, powerful body flexing as they hover over me and those mean red eyes watching like a predator."

Still it seemed that no one really cared what Cole was saying, or still waiting to see who exactly Cole was talking about. Bull ground his knuckles down the length of Ash's spine, Cullen rubbed behind Mari's exposed ear and then the base of her skull, while Shok messaged Dorian's side.

"Pain and pleasure, mixing together until I can hardly breathe. Blood stained, hungry lips against my skin, teeth grazing or cutting, leaving hickies or bloody marks. A rumbling like moan as they move their hips, rocking, grinding, budding pleasure until I'm gasping and begging for more of everything. Rocking and grinding my hips with them until that deep, rumbling voice is moaning again."

Still no one moved.

"Weak with pleasure, shaking with the need to release, let the stars dance across my eyes. Seeing them start to shake, shiver, that rumbling voice going weak as they lose control of their hips, almost wildly thrusting now. Stroke their hair, kiss their blood stained mouth, hold them close and move my hips with them. Hear them whimper in my ear."

Shok moved slightly, sliding his eyes like it was a effort to look at Cole blankly.

"Heat as they lose it all, feeling pleasure wind up and then flow out of me as well. Crying out as I arch, hearing the dragon let out a rumbling roar too, feeling them shake in my arms again. Hold onto them as they enjoy it while it lasts, letting out pleased little rumbles as they finish."

"Cole!"

The former spirit faded just as Josephine walked up, looking crossed. However since he cheated in getting away, she could only glare at where he had been instead. When he did not reappear, she quickly looked to the group with a look of apology instead.

"Sorry about that, he did not disturb you too much, I hope?" Josephine asked.

Shok waved off with his hand, not moving otherwise. Not getting anything else out of them, the ambassador walked off again, leaving the Ash siblings and their kadans to their peace. After a long pause, Mari spoke up.

"So he was talking about all three of us." She said more then asked.

"So it seems." Shok rumbled.

Ash lifted his head from Bull's thigh and blearily looked about.

"...I miss anything?"

Bull just gently encouraged Ash's head back down. He was so tired that it was not hard and Ash blissfully and ignorant that Cole was ever there, lowered his head and went back to sleep.


	97. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Master/pet play, minor BDSM, spanking, rimming, anal toys, anal sex.
> 
> Request for more doggy play with the boys. Probably not as intense as the requester was suggesting, but Ash is still learning to trust again without his hearing, so... eh?
> 
> Woot, done with one batch of this huge piles of requests! Now onto the next and a few lingeirng requests and me and musey can start a new story!

He was actually not planning on anything as he walked up to Ash's room. He just genuinely wanted to see why Ash was hiding in room for the past hour, not really planning anything truely. Honestly he was just looking out for Ash, making sure he did not pass out in his stiff clothing if he had gone to get some sleep, or help him out if he was trying to work the stiffness out of his joints.

Honestly, he was not planning on sexing up his kadan.

However, it seemed that Ash was planning something. As when he walked into Ash's room, he found his kadan in a compromising position.

Ash had these weird clothing things attached to his horn stumps so it looked like perky dog ears were sticking out from behind them. He was wearing his harness around his hips too, only he had added a tail, a long fluffy tail like one of those northern dogs. Not only that, but the leash that he had worn but a week ago was attached to Ash's collar, and tied to the bed. He certainly looked the part of the dog he seemed to have wanted to dress up as.

He let out a sharp whistle as he approached Ash, who was avoiding eye contact and blushing from ear to ear as he obediently stood on his hands and knees.

Last time they had done this, Ash could still hear him. For him to want to do this was another huge step towards regaining that trust that was lost with Ash's hearing. He would be gentle and slow, but still the man that his kadan needed, and if Ash was dressed up like he was... then he really needed someone to dominate him.

Grinning to himself, he closed the distance between them. Easing his weight onto his knees, he reached out and touched the side of Ash's face, rubbing his cheek for a moment before brushing it back and through his hair. Ash let out a shuddering sigh, letting himself get pet like a dog, from his fake ears to his tense shoulders. He repeated the motion until Ash relaxed and started to lean into his touch.

He moved his back and stroked there to, running his hand along the muscles. Ash let out another little whimper, shaking underneath him. Ash's hips shook and the tail shook with his ass. Damn that was hot.

He moved his hand to his arse, grabbing Ash's arse and digging his fingers into the muscular ass and the leather straps wrapped around it. Ash let out a started yelp, turning to look over his shoulder at the hand groping his ass, watching his shaking hips make the harness and tail shake.

"Good boy." He rumbled to himself.

Letting Ash go, he got back up to untie the leash and used it to lead Ash over to the desk. Ash followed willingly, walking on his hands and knees along the floor, the movement of his hips causing the harness to move and shake the tail, making it look like an eager dog tail. Just like an eager dog.

Pulling Ash's chair around, he took a seat and patted his parted thighs invitingly. Ash's face lit up delightfully as he got up, bending his arms on his thighs and looking up at him underneath white eyelashes. His kadan parted his lips to nervously wet them, making his mouth look oh so tempting in the process.

Grinning down at him, he bent over and ran his hands down Ash's front and back, rubbing along the skin and teasing weak spots when he found them. He bent all the way over and ran his mouth along Ash's horn stumps and ears, making him shudder and whimper underneath him. When Ash let out a long string of weak and breathy little whimpers, he freed up his hands and brought them both on Ash's arse, making him yelp again.

He found the back of Ash's head and pulled him a bit away just to crack open his pants and fish out his prick from his underwear. Half erect and getting stiffer, he let Ash stare at it for a moment before pushing him forward a little bit, just to give him a hint. When Ash looked up at him, he clearly mouthed the words:

Good dogs lick

Swallowing thickly, he saw Ash nervously lick his lips again. He rubbed behind Ash's real ear, to encourage him. After all, Ash was trusting him to do this, so if Ash needed a moment to gather his courage, then he would be good to his kadan and give him a minute. He even mentally prepared himself in case Ash needed to stop. Nothing would hurt them both more then if he got too into it and ignored the watchword.

Ash unfolded his arms and hesitantly reached out to grab his hands. He let Ash lead his hands to his head, moving his thumbs until until they were resting against her ears. Ash looked up at him underneath his eyelashes again, blushing darkly as he licked his lips slowly. Grinning down at him, he rubber the tips of Ashe ears as his kadan leaned forward enough to press his tongue to the base of his erection and then slowly drag it upwards to the folds of his foreskin. Ash caught some of the skin between his teeth, pulling it further away from the head and sending a shudder down the length of his body as the slightly cool air touched the sensitive skin of the head. Letting it snap back, Ash broadly licked downwards to the base.

Ash tilted his head downwards and licked his balls, tonguing along the swells and creases. He licked along one ball and then slid his tongue underneath to take it into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He let out a rumbly little sigh as pleasure started to build in his pelvis and lower back. Damn, his kadan seemed to only get better and better at oral. He would definatly need to repay the favor later.

Leaving his balls alone with a sloppy slurp, Ash moved back up to the shaft. Licking up the length, Ash licked in broad, long strokes with his flattened tongue. He panted as he licked, sometimes going up to lick the head and sometimes tug on his foreskin with his teeth and lips. His tongue licked along the head, dragging the tip through the slit of his dick, bringing a drop that Ash lapped up too.

As much as he was enjoying his kadan's tongue, he really wanted to move on.

Lifting Ash's head by the underside of his jaw, he got his kadan to look up at him.

Face down, ass up on all fours

Ash swallowed thickly, shyly getting down and swiveling on his knees before lowering his face to the ground and sticking his ass out. His tail shook with his hips as his hips shook. He rubbed Ash's lower back until some of the shaking subsided, before cupping the front that was tenting with Ash's erection, grinding the heel of his palm into the bump. Ash bucked into his hand, gasping loudly, and making him wonder which of the harnesses that Ash wore. He undid two of the buckles, giving him enough slack that he could push some of the material aside that he could brush his thumb around the ring of Ash's arse. Judging by how stretched it was and how Ash bucked back, it was the big one.

He found the base of the toy, stitched in the material, and pressed it forward and further into Ash's ass. Ash yelped and then let out a groan as he kept grinding that toy into Ash. Grinding the toy into Ash over and over again, he reached around and grabbed Ash through the fabric, roughly stroking him through the fabric.

He pried his hands away and started pulling the harness off, taking his time to slowly pull the toy out of Ash, grinning as he watched the large toy slowly get released from his body. Now freed, he tossed it aside before grabbing Ash’s ass cheeks and prying them apart to look at the twitching and puckered little hole there, licking his lips at the thought of raving it like he usually did.

Oh… he had an idea.

Getting up, he grabbed the leash and tugged on it until Ash lifted his blushing face and panting mouth from the ground and followed him over to the bed and got him to get up on there. He pressed Ash’s face down into the sheets and yanked his hips up, putting in the same position but on a surface that would be better on his kadan’s old knees and elbows. Not to mention, give him something to grab because he was going to do his kadan’s favorite thing that he hated admitting that he liked.

He got the oil out of the nightstand before joining his kadan on the bed. Yanking the cork out with his teeth, he slowly dripped the oil right onto Ash’s arse, dripping it down the crack of his ass and onto his arsehole and watching his kadan shiver and shake from the coldness. Not that his kadan had to worry about it for long, as he bent down and got close before putting his mouth to Ash’s flesh.

Ash let out a muffled sound that sounded dangerously close to a yelp as he bit the left ass-cheek hard enough to leave a decent bite mark. He bit right next to it a little harder to leave a darker mark before smacking Ash’s arse hard enough to leave a throbbing hand print on the pale grey flesh. He grabbed Ash’s ass and rubbed it roughly before smacking them both hard at the same time, making Ash yelp loudly.

He pried his ass apart and leaned forward enough for his breath to be felt before licking the puckered ring with a broad stroke of his tongue. Ash let out a _bark_ at that, pushing his ass just a little bit back into his mouth. He only grinned, smacking Ash’s ass once and then going right to licking his kadan into submission.

He licked and licked and licked, sometimes jabbing his tongue against the twitching ring of muscle and listening to his kadan lost it against the bed-sheets. Once he used his thumbs to spread the ring and got his tongue inside and listened to Ash muffled wails of pleasure, completely forgetting or mostly his lack of hearing making him sound that much louder then when they normally did this. When he jabbed a finger inside of Ash and kept licking him, Ash let out a terribly loud noise as he was licked and his sweet spot jabbed.

He was well into tormenting the outside with his tongue and the inside with two of his fingers when Ash cried out.

“JUST FUCK ME!”

He smacked Ash’s ass hard for that one, pulling his mouth and fingers free before grabbing Ash’s hair and pulling his head up enough for him to read his lips.

_Good dogs don’t make orders. They obey them._

Ash shuddered violently and he let his kadan go to flop onto the bed, a complacent mess. He stripped himself of his clothing without fanfare before letting his erection flop onto Ash’s arse, rubbing between Ash’s cheeks and rub against Ash’s arsehole for a moment.

He rutted against Ash for a good long time, getting himself coated in the lingering oil that had been left on Ash’s arse and thoroughly teasing his kadan for his outburst. Rubbing and rubbing until Ash was shaking with need underneath him. Even after what seemed like a solid five minutes on getting off on rutting against him, Ash hardly moved underneath him, though his whimpering got louder and needier as time rolled on.

Since it seemed like he had learned his lesson, he grabbed himself and rubbed the head of his dick directly against Ash, watching his kadan writhe underneath him and let out a high pitched whimper of need. Rub, rub, rub until he pressed himself against Ash and firmly pushed forward enough to press the head into the tight heat that was his kadan.

Ash whimpered, only for that noise to become a confused grunt as he grabbed his kadan’s leash for a grip and grabbed one of his hips. With a solid grip, he tensed up and then thrusted forward with strength, ripping a surprised moan from Ash, hilting in the tight heat.

Balls deep, he ground his hips forward before pulling out and slamming forward. He started a brutally deep and fast paced thrusting into Ash as he kept crying out in pain and pleasure. Fucking like dogs in rut, just like Ash had wanted, sometimes pulling on Ash’s leash to pull his head up and clearly hear those breathy cries coming out of his open and wet mouth. Thrusting into the tight, wet, heat and feeling him clench whenever one of his thrusts were good, making his kadan writhe and buck underneath him.

When he reached underneath Ash and grabbed his dripping prick, he released immediately but kept thrusting his ass back, wanting more.

He willingly obliged.

* * *

When they were both satisfied, he tenderly kissed Ash’s face, neck and chest, soothing him as he panted and shook. He also tenderly needed along his throat where the collar had been, as well as his kadan’s elbows, wrists, hands, knees as well as his thighs and calves. Looking over his kadan, he wagered that his knees would need to be messaged for a bit to prevent painful swelling and soreness the next day and more than a few hours off his feet for his wrecked ass.

When he was done, he went back to kissing Ash’s sweaty face and neck, waiting for him to calm down. As he was gently peppering kisses along his hammering pulse point, that Ash’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. He lifted his head and first kissed Ash right on the mouth before looking him in the eyes.

“Anything hurt?” He asked clearly.

Ash shook his head slowly, breathing a little hard still.

“Do you want water or anything?”

Once again, Ash shook his head, tightening the grip of his arms around his neck. He pulled his kadan close and then moved them around until Ash was in his lap and protectively wrapped in his arms. His kadan was starting to look a bit tired, and he was going to let him sleep it off when a question popped into his head.

“Where did you get the ears and tail?” He asked.

Ash groaned, blushing ear to ear as he rolled his eyes embarrassed like.

“I… owe my brother’s leather working friend a favor… is all.” Ash muttered.


	98. M!Trevelyn/Iron-Bull/Dorian-(slight m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Iron-Bull/Dorian. Anal fingering, polyamory/sexual relationship, older male character.
> 
> Request for Inquisitor/Iron-Bull/Dorian sexy times to end up in a smut fail. I realize that Gunnar is not really the Inquisitor in the DA AU Skyrim chars, but Musey bounced at the thought of doing their fave polyship and wrote this out before I could come up with something better.
> 
> One more down and only three more to go!
> 
> (Long end notes with upcoming projects!)

They found out the hard way that it was cold in the desert at night. Teeth chattering cold at that. Little Ray of Sunshine and Cassandra buckled down for the night in the same tent while Gunnar, Dorian and Bull hunkered down in another tent for the night. The extra bodies helped keep each other warm, as well as the thicker material for the specially made tents. Not to mention, the boys had a certain other idea to keep warm.

Gunnar had his mouth on the back of Dorian's neck and two fingers buried in the handsome mage's arse while said mage was busy kissing the Qunari merc. Gunnar left hickies and marks all along the dark skin on Dorian's neck, sometimes nibbling on Dorian's ears. The old Knight-Commander had two fingers pushing in and out of the altus, sometimes scissoring his fingers to get the altus opened up more. Bull had his big hands on Dorian's tense thighs, squeezing them when Dorian tensed against him as Gunnar fingered him. Dorian whined into Bull's mouth whenever Gunnar brushed his sweet spot, which was often with how Gunnar was teasing him. Sometimes the altus bucked his hips and grinded his untouched erection against Bull's gut, whining from the stimulation.

"You ready, love?" Gunnar breathed against Dorian's neck.

Dorian let out a slurred string of Tevene against Bull's mouth.

"He said yes." Bull chuckled.

"How about saying that in Common for us that don't speak Tevene, love." Gunnar chuckled.

"Please..." Dorian panted.

Gunnar grinned at Bull over Dorian's shoulder.

"What do you say, big guy? Wanna take Dor here or me?" Gunnar rumbled.

"Maybe I wanna watch?" Bull grinned.

Grinning, Gunnar pushed onto Bull's shoulder until he laid back before moving to sit on his stomach. He turned Dorian around and got him into his lap, making a show of getting his trousers down enough to fish his dick out. Fumbling around with his free hand, until Bull put the bottle into his hand, and then planting his feet on either of Bull's sides. Gunnar stuck his fleshy heel and fake heel into the ground as he used two oiled fingers to slick up Dorian's arse and his oiled up hand to slick himself up.

"Good enough view, love?" Gunnar grinned down at the Qunari merc.

Bull grinned as he used his own hands to spread Dorian's arse, getting a better view of Gunnar's thick and calloused fingers getting Dorian's arsehole slicked up.

"Real good." Bull rumbled.

Bull lifted his head and-

RRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

* * *

"Uncle."

Dorian's teeth were chattering away, wrapped up tight in Gunnar's cloak. Bull was awkwardly holding up his pants and nervously scratching away at the side of his nose. Gunnar rubbed the back of his neck as his good eye looked down at his furious niece. His pants were hanging loosely off his hips and his skin was prickling with the cold, but he was too worried about being flayed alive by Rayvahn that he did not bother getting more clothing.

"While I understand you have a relationship with two healthy adults who wish to be sexually active... you really have no need to be so destructive to Inquisition property."

Bull's horns had ripped open the side of the tent, which was now being stitched shut again by a shivering troop.

"I'm so sorry Ray, we were just getting into it... please don't be mad." Gunnar said.

"Oh...I'm not mad," Gunnar perked up only to get tisked by Rayvahn "She is though."

Rayvahn pointed her thumb at the figure behind her. A seething Cassandra in her nightgown stood there, glaring bloody murderer. As they would find out later, they had interrupted her reading time. She was deep into the latest chapter of Swords and Shields when Bull accidently ripped open the side of the tent, and as she roared at the boys, it almost seemed she wanted her sword deep in all of them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and musey had a conversation the other night:
> 
> Nev: I keep getting messages on Silver Dovah. It's just people digging right into it and most of them are really fucking rude :(  
> Six: Isn't that two years old now? You could hardly speak a proper English sentence two years ago, let alone write it.  
> Nev: It's why I'm so bummed about it. People keep shitting on my English, writing and grammar skills man. It's not my native language!  
> Six: Well... there's something you could do about Silver Dovah at least...  
> Nev: >:/???  
> Six: Destroy it.  
> Nev: That's a little harsh...  
> Six: Then rewrite it.  
> Nev: O_O  
> Nev: But I already rewrote it...  
> Six: That was just mass editing. I mean, completely restart over. Redo the plot, redo the characters and... rewrite Gunnar from head to toe as well.  
> Nev: DAFUK  
> Six: No, listen man. This version of Gunnar? He's just a slightly cleaned up version of that really shitty first version that we made when we first met. Rewrite everything. Give him an actual backstory. Give him that missing leg that we wanted to do the first time around. Destroy that abomination that is his family.  
> Nev: I liked all the siblings...  
> Six: You like making chars goof. I mean snip most of them out, keep a few. Give him room to improve, give him an opening for something personal to happen and char development to happen. We didn't do that with Gunnar, we made him childish yeah, but we also tried so hard to keep him the way that he was. Let's move from something into that loveable bastard personality that we love.  
> Nev: You've thought this over  
> Six: I may or may not have been struck with inspiration for such a project just the other day.  
> Nev: Did you just decide what we'll do along with the post Inquisition DA story?  
> Six: Yep!  
> Nev: Well... let's get started then boy!


	99. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Impled M!Tal-Vashoth/Dorian, M!Adaar/Iron-Bull.
> 
> I swear to gods above, this is the last of the Ash family that I do, I swear. It's just that musey had a bad day at work and really fucked up their hand and I'm on my own. They've always wanted to do a timid character and we always love new shipping material.
> 
> Not to mention, we're both getting slammed with hours and we've got time off but the only time we've got off is three days and it's because Musey needs to drive to completely different state for a doc's visit. Right now I'm bashing my head against the keyboard trying to update something. So I'm so sorry about not updating anything for like two weeks straight.
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon and night pups!

“Inquisitor, you have a visitor.”

Shok, whom did not even bother looking up from the book he was reading, poked his brother until Ash looked up at the man and stared blankly at him, with a small awkward cough, the man spoke again.

“Inquisitor, you have a visitor,” The man said slowly.

“…Oh, yes, send him in.”

“He says his name is… um… the Qun word escapes me…” The man muttered.

“Qun word? It’s Qunlat, you uncultured swine,” Shok snapped briskly “Besides that, it’s not hard, just try until I figure it out.”

“Ash…” The man started.

“To seek…” Shok drawled out slowly.

“Sataie….Sateer? Sataar?”

“…Sataareth?” Shok suddenly said in a low tremor.

“Yes! Ash-Sataareth! That was it,” The man said “Hey, where are you going Lord Inquisitor?”

“Ash? Ash! ASH!” Shok said, scrambling after his brother that was charging into the main hall with a look of total murder in his suddenly red eyes.

“Come on? Come on! The kid’s a fucking idiot, but come on!” Shok called, walking behind his brother but not touching the lumbering murder machine.

Shok walked after his brother as he stormed out into the main hall and towards the new Qunari was standing there.

He stood at perhaps the same height as Ash, if not an inch or two shorter than him with the lean form of Shok. His white hair was shaved away at the sides of his head, with a long stream of white hair braided into loose locks that flowed down his back. His horns sprouted from his head and then curled down following the angle of his sturdy jaw and pointed outwards and very much resembled dragon’s horns. His familiar gold eyes slid slowly to greet Ash and it took only a glance to see it.

_These two were related by blood._

The shape of the nose, the broody way the mouth was held, the gold in pitch black eyes, and even the horns that only a few remembered Ash having before they were lobbed off. These two… could have only been father and son.

“Ashsataareth?” Ash asked in a low rumble.

The youth bowed deeply, obviously with respect. When he stood up again, his mouth twitched and for the first time the gathered crowd could see the scars that marred the mouth. Small little holes all around the lips… like his lips had been sewn shut at multiple points in his life.

“…Shanedan.” Ash rumbled.

The youth looked down and then glanced up.

“Taashath, Sataaresth…” Ashsataareth said.

His voice was clear and honest, and a pleasant rumble, much like his father but with a stubborn streak of youth in it.

“Tama…she met Kata.” Ashsataareth said quietly.

“Ashkost kata!” Ash hissed.

“Taashath.” Ashsataareth said calmly.

Dorian took this time to find his way to Shok’s side before pulling the tense ex-pirate down to his side to speak to him.

“What is going on?!” Dorian hissed.

“…Have I ever told you that Ash has a kid?” Shok muttered.

“…no… is that he?” Dorian asked, stroking Shok’s tense arm lovelingly.

“Yeah… the last time these two met however… the kid tried to convert Ash back into the Qun and it did not go over well with Ash, especially after he thought that he had just lost me and coming to terms with the abuse that he had just realized that he had been put through.” Shok said.

“How do you know this?” Dorian asked.

“He told me… if the kid ever came to the Inquisition… it would be a bloodbath-“

“…Father,” Ashsataareth said quietly “I wish to join you.”

“…whut?” Shok and Ash asked together.

“I am Tal-Vashoth. Just like you. I have forsaken the Qun and no longer follow it.” The youth said.

“…But I thought it made you happy?” Ash said quietly.

“It did… until you left and I started questioning it. When mother died, I started doubting it even further. When I heard about all the things that you were doing here, without the Qun to guide you, and all the good things here… I no longer hold the Qun in favor, father.” The youth said.

Ash frowned at him for several moments before letting out a low and loud groan.

“One more fucking Qunari for the Inquisition… Josephine is going to have a field day.” Ash moaned.

“Father?”

“FINE! You can stay, I’ll find some place to put you… I’m giving you a new name though.” Ash grumbled.

“What does his current name mean?” Dorian asked.

“Looking for daddy, basically.” Shok snorted.

“Ashtalan, or Talan for short,” Ash sighed “Does that work for you, Talan?”

The shy youth smiled, a sort of sad and broken but bright smile that would have meant that even had Ash said no, the boy would have found a home in the Inquisition regardless.

“…Just come here, boy.” Ash sighed.

Talan hesitantly stepped forward until Ash wrapped his arms awkwardly around his shoulders and pulled him into an awkward hug. But Talan smiled regardless and hugged his father back.

“Hey, what I miss?”

Everyone looked to Iron-Bull, looking at Talan with a cocked eyebrow.

“…I will pay you fifty gold if you tell him he’s a step-dad.” Dorian muttered to Shok.


	100. M!Lavellan/Solas-(m/m smut, Inquisition spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Solas. Anal fingering, anal sex, couple that switches, Inquisition spoilers
> 
> Request for some Bi-Solas porn. The request also called for what happens to the Ash family after the Inquisition, however with the new DLC out and Nev and me already setting up a story to cover that.
> 
> Also, we got exposed to spoilers before we could get our hands on the new DLC (something that I'm not getting to touch until almost midnight tonight my time after a five hour car drive) so we would like to make an important note. Something happens to the Inquisitor and we felt like we needed to change Ash's deafness because leaving him with both the consequences of the DLC and his deafness seemed too brutal. Originally we wanted to not restore his hearing because we need the practice and because it seemed to phobic against disabled people, however, with knowing what happens we are going to at least restore his hearing in part in the up coming story, so this is a warning for any of our readers that are hearing impaired and the like. We're sorry, we truely are, but after what happens with the DLC, we are sure that Ash would not be able to take what's happened with him that we could leave him deaf. So now there's going to be a certain angry, glowing man in the up coming story that might lead to a few fun bits for Nev to write.
> 
> Also, my hours at work got cut and I find myself with a great deal of free time, so I will be attempting a comic of the Ash siblings. We have no idea if I can get myself to draw such a thing, and where to post it, but I'm going to try my hardest for Nev dearest.
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/night pups.
> 
> Written/Editted by Six

The Inquisitor had his... assets, he acknowledged that. One would be a fool to not admit that the Inquisitor was attractive.

Lean and strong limbs with the lean muscle from climbing trees, from hunting wild life like a top of the food-chain, to sending arrows flying across mind boggling distances and twirling around in mid-air for his own pleasure. Anyone could see it when he built his own obstacle courses around Skyhold, running around without his shirt and only low hanging trousers as he shot targets around Skyhold, the delicious lines of sinewy muscles as he moved with such extraordinary grace and fluid like movement.

If his body was not enough then his face certainly was. He had nothing but soft and full features with creamy dark skin. The Vallaslin of June only seemed to highlight and perfectly frame his round nose, full lips and soft and high cheekbones. His face was surrounded by long dreadlocks, Dalish charms woven within the black hair. Not only that, but his soft green eyes drew the eye to the ever happy and mischievous eyes of the Inquisitor.

Perhaps that was why he found his eyes drifting, well, everywhere as he watched the Inquisitor walk around the Fade made Haven, smiling that white and brilliant smile against his dark skin. He watched his lean legs as they walked with both tension and barely contained excitement. It seemed that he was still nervous about being in the Fade.

"Our mages would sometimes talk about this place. I can... sort of feel it... in the mark I mean," Lavellan smiled.

He looked down at the mark in his hand, faintly glowing.

"It's all tingling... in a good way," Lavellan grinned.

He found himself admiring the elegant hands as he approached, watching the mark as he approached. He carefully cradled Lavellan's thin but powerful hands, as he watched the mark glow faintly. He used his thumb to brush the hard edge of the scar that marred Lavellan's dark skin, feeling the slight buzz of magic from the mark. He found himself smiling as he dragged his thumb across the lean and tense pads of Lavellan's palm. When he looked up he saw Lavellan smiling at him.

"You are an extraordinary creature, Inquisitor," He said softly.

"Aw, you're going to make me blush, Solas," Lavellan grinned, rubbing the side of his nose embarrassedly.

For some reason, he immediately thought of how he wanted to make Lavellan blush for a completely different reason and was visibly shocked by his own wants and desires. So potent that he almost grabbed Lavellan's wrist.

It had been... so incredibly long since he wanted someone. It was even more then for just physical pleasure as well. Lavellan was kind, he was caring, and he knew when to use humor and when to use his mind. He was so eager to hear about Elven history and so proud of his people. He was a man that knew how to treat his friends with respect. 

He... wanted Lavellan.

"Sooolllaaaasss?" Lavellan teased.

Blinking, he looked up at the grinning Inquisitor, realizing that he had probably had been trying to garner his attention for several moments.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hands back?" Lavellan chuckled.

Reluctantly he pulled his hands away from the warmth and softness of Lavellan's. But the Inquisitor was smiling at him, that warm smile of his. Lavellan looked off to the side, at the memory of the Rift in the distance. For a moment, his eyes caught the brilliant green of the Fade and he seemed... something powerful and almighty. The same feeling he got when he had gazed upon the other Elven gods...

"Solas, are you okay?" Lavellan asked.

"Hmm?" He managed, snapping himself back and prying his eyes away from Lavellan's.

"Weeeeeellll," Lavellan started "You were all friendly with me, and then you started pushing me away. Now you're all friendly again, but you're also kinda spacing out me too. Are you okay?"

"...Just fine, Inquisitor."

"Hey, hey, none of this 'Inquisitor' business, or 'Lavellan' either. I'm so sick of my friends not using my first name," Lavellan pouted cutely.

"Inquisitor... you've never told us your first name," He pointed out.

Chuckling as Lavellan stared blankly at him the Inquisitor eventually started chuckling along with him.

"Mayfall... my name is Mayfall," Lavellan, Mayfall, smiled.

"Very well, Mayfall," He smiled.

Mayfall smiled sweetly at him and… he almost laughed at himself for thinking of the sheep that a wolf salivated at the sight of, this was the feeling that was taking over him. He wanted to devour Mayfall like a lost sheep from the herd and he was the starving wolf. Something too tempting was right before him and a hunger was calling for the feast right in front of him.

But…

“Solas? Don’t go drifting off on me again,” Mayfall grinned.

“My apologies, Inquisitor,” He said softly.

Mayfall smiled at him again and he… stepped forward with his eyes trained on the Inquisitor. A hungry wolf stalking the innocent Halla.

“Solas?”

His footsteps made no noise as he got close, bullying his way into Mayfall’s space. Mayfall’s soft lips parted softly, like he was about to say something and he decided to just go with it. If nothing else, if Mayfall refused him then he would respect that. He was a hungry wolf, but not feral or wild.

He stepped forward and then leaned forward enough to catch the smell of Lavellan. Pine, earth, wood, leather and wildness, like the elves of old. Everything about Mayfall seemed like the elves of old and perhaps that was why he was drawn to the man. Drawn to his age old prey for his wild youth, he was drawn once again to Mayfall. So he leaned forward until he could touch the tempting dark skin.

First, he dragged his nose along the edge of the jaw, inhaling the wild scent of Mayfall’s skin more deeply. Mayfall let out an odd, questioning sound but let him do as he was doing. His fingers found the dreadlocks of Mayfall’s, course from being made of wiry and crinkly hair and sometimes the charms digging into his fingers. But he found himself curious and kept dragging his fingers through them before getting a good hold in them.

He turned his head and kissed along Mayfall's jaw line, just the faintest brush of his lips against oh so soft and oh so warm skin. Mayfall let out a weak little noise, letting him keep holding his head in the perfect place to taste Mayfall's dark skin and feel the warmth of his body. Said skin was so soft underneath his lips, probably freshly shaven less than an hour before he pulled the Inquisitor into the Fade, the glide of his lips against smooth skin flawless and uninterrupted.

His desire rotten mind thought about what Mayfall would taste like for only a fraction of a second before he moved his lips down to drag his tongue along Mayfall's pulse point. Mayfall's heart fluttered underneath the clean, smooth skin, steady growing stronger as he dragged his tongue along the skin just beneath the first. Mayfall let out a shaking sigh, complacent in his grip.

He realized that in his youth he liked the fact that he could compare himself to a wolf because he was the Dread Wolf, but grew tired with it as the ages passed. Now he felt the hunger, the desire and want and felt like a predatory wolf as he claimed the length of Lavellan's throat with his lips and tongue and finally his teeth when the hunger could not be sated. He left bruises, small ones that would likely not hurt but mar the dark skin, as he tasted the skin wholly and utterly. The slightly salty taste as the Inquisitor grew more and more heated from the attention and the faint taste of soap that was not putting him off from leaving several sizable hickies on his throat.

“Solas,” Mayfall managed hoarsely.

His hips rocked forward and pressed against Mayfall’s pelvis. Underneath the sturdy leather that the Inquisitor always wrapped himself in, was a body that he _wanted_ deeply. Anyway that he could get at it too. He pressed himself firmer against Mayfall, pressing a wet kiss to Mayfall’s chin. Nipping the skin, he dared go bolder and moved up to finally press his lips to Mayfall’s dark and full ones. They felt so right pressed against his own that he lost all sort of train of thought as he simply stood pressed against the Inquisitor and kissed him chastely.

Then to his surprise, Mayfall _started kissing him back._

One moment he was still and then he was feverishly kissing him back, lips moving restlessly against his own that he was caught off guard for several seconds before he threw himself back into the kiss as well.

Perhaps the Inquisitor was not an innocent Halla after all… but another wolf.

Eventually they had to tear themselves away from each other to breath. He felt slightly dizzy and woozy from the lack of air and desperately tried to gulp it down with his mouth pressed as close as it could get against Mayfall’s jaw with his mouth still able to take in much needed air. Mayfall was breathing hard as well, a gently calloused hand holding his head where it was as he tried to breathe.

“Never knew…” He found himself saying before he took in the last bit of air that he needed before finding the dark skin between his teeth in playful bites and wet hickies.

“I was always throwing myself at you,” Mayfall panted, hands finding the back of his robes and digging in deep as his skin was marked “Dense idiot!”

Ignoring the remark, he kept lavishing attention to Mayfall’s throat and neck until he found himself wanting new skin. He tried tearing into Mayfall’s armor, to get at the dark skin that he so wanted. But dark hands stopped his wondering hands, instead pulling them up to Mayfall’s cheeks. Mayfall kissed him deeply and held on as long as their breath would hold before letting him go with a smack.

Mayfall’s eyes caught the lights of the Rift and they gleamed like ancient powers.

“Not here, find me later…” Mayfall panted before lifting his glowing hand up to his face.

He was gone, like he never existed, leaving him feeling very much like the Inquisitor was not a Halla but another wolf hiding underneath a Halla pelt.

* * *

Indeed he started the hunt not long after waking to find that the Inquisitor was gone. He trailed like a wolf on the prowl through Skyhold in search for the Inquisitor, frightening people with his determined gaze and the angry line that he held his mouth. But he was focused and cared little for their opinions on the matter, like he ever did what with how they regularly vilified him for his every action.

Instead he found himself locking the door behind himself as he found his way up to the Inquisitor’s quarters. Taking the steps two at a time, he came to the top and found Lavellan just putting away the last of his armor and underclothing away on a neat stacked pile on his nightstand, leaving his gorgeous body completely stark naked and free to gaze upon.

Nothing but lean muscle of an archer, the developed muscles of the upper body and the arms, as well as his powerful thighs and legs. His dark skin was only marked with the blood writing of June, fitting for such a fine hunter such as himself. His green, green eyes looked so much like a hungry wolf and he felt a sudden surge of emotion in his lower belly at the sight of such a magnificent creature. A creature that he was about to lay claim to if this night was going where he thought it was.

"Ah, about time you made it here," Mayfall quipped as he sank into the soft covers of his bed as he stalked over "Here I thought I would just end up shivering my ass off in an empty bed."

He undid his robes without fanfare and let them fall to the floor unlike Mayfall's neat undressing, not really caring about that. Once he was as naked as Mayfall, he prowled over and crawled into bed before taking hold of Mayfall's slowly blushing face and kissing him as they had in the Fade. His skin was free of the marks that he had left there, but he was sure that he could put them all back, if not add some more if he put his mind too it. Though he more or less wanted to skip the pleasantries already, feeling so very starved of the Inquisitor that he wanted to skip to the feast.

Perhaps that was the way that Mayfall felt too, as he quickly deepened the kiss by already pressing an eager tongue forward against his lips and licking them. He parted his lips and let Mayfall in, feeling the glide of his slender tongue across his mouth and the taste of his mouth color the taste of his own. He pressed his own against Mayfall's and enjoyed the feeling of their mingling mouths for a moment before Mayfall's strong hands guided him on top of the Inquisitor. Pressed flush against the slim and dark body underneath of him, he felt the hardening prick of the Inquisitor brush against his own and sucked down the gasp that almost tumbled into Mayfall's mouth. He wanted to enjoy this, he wanted it to last, and more importantly, he wanted Mayfall to enjoy it as well.

He was not that selfish as he had been in his wild youth with the elves of old.

He ran his hands all over all the skin he could reach. The soft tattooed skin that was in such deep contrast against his own fair skin. Dark and tattooed against fair and unmarked skin, like something and its shadow, though it was the other way around with them. The Inquisitor was the imposing being and him but a shadow until he was ready to pull away and into the light. But they moved against one another regardless, light against dark, imposing figure against quiet background character, slightly rutting against one another as their skin grew flushed with desire and the sweat started to make things a bit easier. Slipping and sliding against one another as they tasted each other and sucked the saliva from one another mouths until his full erection rubbed against Mayfall's and it was time to move on.

For a moment, he wondered how things were going to work, but then Mayfall pried himself away for just a moment to twist his tempting form to reach the nightstand. The muscles along the side of his body went into stark relief as he stretched and he leaned down to lick each line that appeared, enjoying the way that the strong, lean body jumped but continued to let him feast upon the skin. Dragging his tongue along the dark and tattooed skin, feeling the softness of it as he slowly tasted it with broad strokes of his tongue until Mayfall pulled back, taking one of his hands and pressing a bottle into it. Oil, by the looks of it, and if Mayfall was handing it to _him_... well... there was only one way to find out.

Mayfall's green, green eyes watched him with drowsy desire as he got his hands slick and jerked awake when he oiled both of them up. He grinded his hips down against Mayfall's, rubbing slender erection against slender erection and feeling shudders go up and down his spine and flutter in his lower stomach. Claiming Mayfall's mouth again, he kept grinding against Mayfall, slippery and lubed up flesh sliding against one another as they gasped and moaned into one anothers mouth and felt strings of each other's saliva drip down their chins and fall onto Mayfall's chest, sliding along the dark skin until it fell onto the crumpled sheets that were slowly gathering up their dripping sweat as well. Mayfall's gasps and moans occasionally broken with broken Dalish curses, though if they were broken because he did not know the full of them or if he could not think straight was unknown.

When he felt them both slick enough, he dribbled more oil onto his fingers and moved his slender fingers down, rubbing against Mayfall's full prick, feeling the warmth of it, all the way down the length until he hit Mayfall's scrotum, moving his fingers through the dark hair across the full and slightly swollen flesh of his scrotum before moving underneath it. His oiled fingers glided across Mayfall's taint before pressing against the ring of his arse. The puckered ring twitched underneath his fingertips as he rubbed it and Mayfall gasped and moaned even more deeply and loudly against his mouth.

So Mayfall wanted it this way...

He knew how to work his fingers, how to gently coax a body open, getting muscles and openings open and slick. His wild youth taught him this much. Not knowledge he necessarily held in high regard, but now was priceless as he oiled and slicked Mayfall up and pried him open because _wooow_ Mayfall was tight and he kept letting out this impatient and needy little noises as his finger and then fingers slid in and out of the Inquisitor and turned him into a needy and wanting mess underneath of him. Bit by bit, he slowly managed to open the Inquisitor open until he felt that the Inquisitor was as ready as he was going to be. He threw one of Mayfall's legs over his shoulder and pressed against him and finally pressed into the tight heat that was Mayfall.

It was tight, and it took several shallow thrusts before he could press any deeper into Mayfall, and even then Mayfall kept tightening down on him, gritting his teeth hard enough that he saw that the further back teeth were deadly sharp. But it was so tight and hot, he could only offer his hand wrapped around his engorged prick to help ease the pain of being stretched open for possibly the first time, the movement still slick with lingering oil. That did the trick, as Mayfall turned his head and wailed his pleasure into the sweat soaked sheets, dark fingers digging into the even darker fabric as he started a slow rhythm in and out of the tight, slick heat that was making his thoughts mush. The flesh in his hand throbbed as he too felt himself throb as he pushed in deeper and deeper and pulled out to feel the cool air on his prick, only to push back into the tight heat. Back and forth, back and forth, thrusting deeper and deeper and finally faster and faster until Mayfall was barking out Dalish profanities as he was thrusted into almost wildly.

_Rutting like the wolves that they were..._

The end came too soon for his taste, warmth seeping between his fingers as he silently spilled his pleasure inside of Mayfall, who writhed and moaned underneath of him. He abandoned the heat as he fell back and plopped tired like onto the bed, breathing hard as the orgasmic rush destroyed his thoughts and made his limbs into jelly. Something that Mayfall took advantage of as he crawled over to him and kissed him deeply, tangling tongues and nipping each other's lips.

That was when he felt oiled fingers rubbing along his taint and then his arse. Mayfall swallowed his surprised moan, and then another moan of another kind as calloused fingers rubbed against his arsehole. Mayfall seemed to perfectly remember the movement of his own fingers inside of him, or he had trained fingers, rubbing at first and then pressing in to nudge and shift and twist and turn and get his body used to the invasion. He bit Mayfall's lower lip hard enough to leave a mark and then moved down to do the same to a patch of skin lower down his throat as Mayfall rubbed along his insides. Twisting, turning, rubbing and pushing in a second finger and twisting them about, scissoring them about and following what had been done to him until he felt himself pried open enough as well.

Mayfall kissed him as he entered him, pressing in gently and only a bit before pulling out, pressing in just a bit deeper and easing his way in as they kissed and bit like wolves at each others' mouths and throats. In until he felt Mayfall's lean hips against his arse and could faintly taste blood in his mouth that only made him hungry for more. Mayfall rocked his hips once and then pulled out to push in again, pressing forward and setting up a teasingly slow rhythm. Mayfall used the lean and powerful muscles in his thighs, in his hips, to push in and out and he felt the power of the lithe body as it pushed into him and sent sparks of vivid pleasure up and down his spine. His teeth raked across Mayfall's dark chin and those Fade green eyes watched him carefully, glowing in the low light. He imagined that his own were doing the same as he moaned against Mayfall's delicious lips.

In and out, thrusting faster and deeper and with more _power_ until he was sure that they were rocking the bed. His nails left marks in the lean muscles along Mayfall's back and his teeth along Mayfall's mouth and throat. He was sure that one of them were bleeding, he could taste it in their kisses but it did not seem to bother them. Just the pleasure as Mayfall kept undoing him with another thrust and he kept pouring out broken Dalish curses underneath his husky breath.

Eventually it ended as well, Mayfall letting out a rather loud shout with him as they spilled their pleasures again before collapsing into a tangle of sweat, bruised and slightly bloodied limbs and breathing hard against one another.

The smell, the feel of Mayfall's hot body against his own and the sound of his harsh breathing and excited heart...

What an excellent hunt...


	101. No Pairings-(Insainity, Suicidal thoughts/actions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Insane character, Character asking for death
> 
> Request for an Inquisitor that did it once to be thrown back in time to do it again. Will definitely have to expand on this later on, especially if we keep getting Solavellan(?) pairing requests. Our poor boy was def fun to write, butchering the Dalish language tho? Not so much.
> 
> BUT THAT'S IT FOR REQUESTS! Nev and me will get started on the big story next and open requests back up again. (Probably limit how many you can make to avoid this mess again.) That odd feeling you get when a hobby seems like work...
> 
> Written/Edited by Six

Imposing figure too much like the Elven gods of old…

He watched the Inquisitor with wide eyed horror as he won the alliances of several nobles within several breathes. His Fade green eyes gleamed even in the bright morning, teeth grinning that slightly deranged smile of his. White teeth against dark skin with blood writing that he had never seen before.

The Inquisitor seemed to seemingly know everything. _**Everything**_. Leliana hated the man with a passion, but he knew the bitterness that haunted her heart and she was but one that was lost and frightened of the man that seemingly knew everything that would happen and expertly bend it to his will. Knowing exactly what to say, where to be, what to do and just… it frightened everyone.

He was still reeling from Lavellan calling him ‘Fenny’ out of the blue. He corrected himself, but then grinned a wide and knowing smile, knowing what he had just revealed and…how… how did the Inquisitor know that he was the Dread Wolf and kept him around? He knew about Skyhold. He knew about all his companions and their weaknesses and secrets and… Lavellen just grinned that mad smile of his as he took everything and bent it to his will.

Imposing figure… _**too much**_ like the Elven gods of old…

Lavellan just grinned as the nobles walked away, wondering how they had pledged themselves to an elf of all things. The Inquisition, so small, was already over funded and flourishing despite having not even being officially stated yet. Lavellan claimed that he wanted the coffers filled when they reached Skyhold, and the place cleaned up quickly when he got there, so he twisted the nobles that pledged their alliance before again.

But what was this before again? How did he know these men and women and know exactly what to say or promise to get them to line the young Inquisition’s pockets with all their gold? How did he know of Skyhold? How did he know any of the things that he knew?

Sometimes he was just frightening. He would get lost in a trance as he stared at the Rift in the sky, the mark on his hand sparking green as his arm twitched and he just stood there staring with horror at the Rift. Sometimes he would break out into wild laughter and keep going until tears streamed down his face and he almost suffocated on his own laughter. Sometimes he would cry like he was going to die, curled in on himself and miserably sobbing and screaming as tears streamed down his face as the sheer sound of sadness ripped out of him.

The Inquisitor was mad, but he was too… much for them to simply toss him aside. He shot with master aim of a masterfully crafted bow. Too many enemies dead too quick because he moved with lightning, too many alliances already because of his wicked tongue, knowing where the enemies were in new areas and thus did not need to endanger scouts to secure new areas. Four dragons dead before a fight could even begin and three of his companions dead loyal to him already.

Mad, brutally insane and perhaps mentally broken in some manner, the Inquisitor just seemed like… he had done it all before.

That was what Lavellan claimed before anyway. That he had done it all before, even gotten to the feast after killing their enemy before the mark flared up. A Rift was torn open and sucked him in and suddenly he found himself in the prisoner’s cell that he had woken up the first time around. Claimed up and down that the Fade was the cause for some reason, and that it ‘broke’ him in the process. He of course trailed off into wild laughter afterwards, so everyone assumed that he was making fun of them.

But… he had felt something off with the mark. It seemed to throb angrily without the Fade, like it was independent of everything and its own entity. Lavellan had managed hoarse Dalish in his sleep, words he thought lost forever among the Dalish coming out from his lips. Broken words of horror and fear, dying words he had heard hundreds of years ago, things that were going to happen and how to stop them. Like Lavellan had taken everything with him and now something was keeping everything stuck inside of his head like an overstuffed pillow with the quill sticking out in sharp points.

Something was so terribly wrong with the Inquisitor…

“Aneth Ara Fen’Harel.”

Shocked from his thoughts, he found Lavellan hovering so close to him with those Fade green eyes gleaming in the bright morning. He balked at the color and the gleam and the wretched feeling in his gut.

“I-Inquisitor?” He offered, shaking.

“Ir abelas…” Lavellan chuckled.

“L-Lavellan,” He started.

“Dirthar-ma lathbora viran, ma vhenan,” Lavellan chuckled darkly.

“Wha…” He started.

“Fen’Harel, me ghilana… ar nuvenin sulahn’nehn,” Lavellan smiled darkly with a wicked curl of his hips, stepping closer until he could feel the warmth rolling off the man elf standing before him despite the beautiful and dark Dalish rolling off his tongue.

Lavellan grinned at him before leaning forward to brush their mouths against one another softly, almost sweetly, before leaning back to look him in the eyes.

“Ma vhenan… Fen’Harel… ma hilana mir din’an. Ar nuvenin dar tel’him,” Lavellan growled out like a feral wolf “Ar nuvenin din’an, Fen’harel enansal…”

Lavellan left, leaving him quaking in his boots and shaking and sweating profusely and wondering what in the world the Inquisitor was and if he could run without a wolf hunt being started after him if he chose such.


	102. Multi Implied Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, M!Tal-VashothOC/Dorian, F!Tal-Vashoth/Cullen, M!Oc/Krem. Physically disabled character, trans characters, homosexual character, mild language.
> 
> Ash gives Talan the grand tour of the Inquisition.
> 
> Just a small drabble with the new shy boy that we love. We finally settled on a class and sexual orientation for him, as well as showed why he speaks so much Qunlat. Nev won't be out of work until tomorrow and I'm packing to head out of state now, and then I'll be playing the new DLC well into the morning tomorrow, so you might not see anything from us for a while or at least until I get out of work next week.
> 
> Have a good morning, evening, night pups!
> 
> Written/Edited by Six

Seeing Ash walk around with his son was… odd.

For one, he had never once mentioned that he had a son and it had been mentioned before that the brothers were almost completely sterile. Not to mention, being father and son, they looked so much like the same person with one being the younger version and the other being the older version that it was almost unsettling.

But, shortly after getting Talan settled into a room on the battlements not that far from his uncle, Ash took his son around to be introduced to the Inquisition members that he would likely hear about or talk too often. The first, of course, being his advisors.

“Talan, this is Lady Josephine, Leliana and Commander Cullen,” Ash explained while the timid man held onto his arm, his large eyes taking in the three humans before him.

“Lady Josephine is out diplomat. She takes care of nobles that pledge their support to us, makes sure that we keep amicable relations with other nations and important nobles, as well as keeping the Inquisition together finically. In part, one of the most important people here,” Ash said as Josephine smiled from such high praise.

“I’m not that important, Inquisitor,” Josephine smiled “But regardless, it is very good to meet you, Talan.”

“This is Spymaster Leliana,” Ash said, beckoning to the red haired woman “She is in charge of our spy network, our information system, as well as keeping threats to a minimum with scouting, trailing and the occasional secret stealing to blackmail. She’s the one making sure that I don’t get stabbed in the back out there in the wilderness.”

“It is very good to meet you, Talan,” Leliana smiled, bowing her head slightly.

“Then this is Commander Cullen, he’s in charge of our brute forces like troops. He over sees training, troop movement, sending troops out to clear problematic areas, as well as making sure that we keep areas claimed out there. He’s the reason I can keep my influence in a lot of wild and untamed areas.”

“Very good to meet another of Ash’s kin,” Cullen smiled.

“Commander Cullen is also your Aunt Ashmaaras’ kadan,” Ash said bluntly.

Cullen sputtered while Josephine and Leliana chuckled at his expense. While the Commander tried to force out words to defend himself, Talan bowed his head in respect and offered the three a genuinely bright and eager smile that made them think him akin to a puppy.

“So, Talan, do you have any questions for my advisors?” Ash asked, looking at his son’s face to read his response.

Talan shook his head almost immediately, making Ash sigh deeply out his nose.

“I will be taking my leave now,” Ash said, pulling Talan along with him as his advisors still giggled at Cullen and his red, red cheeks.

* * *

“Talan, these are the warriors of my inner Circle,” Ash said, having relocated outside to the training yard with his son still on his arm.

Before them stood Blackwall, Iron-Bull and Cassandra in a training shirt and pants as they had pulled her away from her training.

“This is Blackwall, he’s… he is a reformed man with extensive training with swords and shields. He has years of experience, as well as a cool head about him,” Ash said, carefully avoiding the whole ‘Fake Warden’ business, to which Blackwall looked extremely grateful for.

“Very nice to meet you, Talon.” Blackwall smiled.

“Talon?” Talan asked.

Blackwall sputtered and turned red, scratching at his nose nervously.

“…Tal-AHN,” Ash corrected, though it looked like he already knew something was amiss.

“This is Seeker Cassandra. You will not find a better warrior to have your back in battle then her, nor a better friend then her as well,” Ash said.

“Greetings, Talan,” Cassandra said politely with a bow of her head.

“Then this is The Iron-Bull, he’s Tal-Vashoth like us, Talan. Not to mention one of the strongest men I’ve ever known, both physically and personally,” Ash said.

Before Bull could say something however, Ash quickly spoke up again.

“He’s _my_ kadan,”

At this poor Talan went purple in the face with a blush and Bull started choking on his own laughter at the sight of the boy blushing. Blackwall chuckled as well while Cassandra just clucked her tongue in disgust at the childish behavior.

“Sataareth?” Talan stuttered.

“I think it’s time we moved on… perhaps I can find Mari to grab Vivienne so you can meet the mages…” Ash mused.

 

“Talan, these are the rouges of my Inner Circle,” Ash said as Talan pressed against his side before the assembled rogues in the main hall.

Varric sat in his usual chair, Cole sat on the table as he usually did, Shok sat in the chair opposite of Varric and surprisingly they managed to snare Ghost in as well, a hood pulled over his head to protect him from the evening light still illuminating the hall.

“Meet Master Varric Tethras, Cole, Scout Ghost and of course, your Uncle Ashshok,” Ash said, gesturing to each in turn.

“Varric is an amazing storyteller and wields his crossbow with amazing skill. He even helps the Inquisition with recruitment posters, helping Josephine sometimes, and probably one of my favorite authors,” Ash said.

“You’re too kind, big Grey,” Varric chuckled.

“Also, Varric, if I find out that you’re still calling my son Talon behind his and mine back, I will personally feed you to Cassandra,” Ash smiled sweetly.

“Noted,” Varric muttered.

“Cole is… he is a former Spirit of Compassion, but now he is closer to human then a Fade spirit. He has lethal skill with daggers, sneaking, and has a unique talent to read people and examine their pain,” Ash said.

Cole looked up, making the bangs fall out of his eyes for a moment, before looking back down.

“Nothing to say, Cole?” Ash asked.

“I don’t understand Qunlat,” Cole said quietly.

“…Right… anyway… Ghost here is one of our best scouts. He wields a bow with astounding accuracy, walks as silently as his namesake and breeds and raises his own wolf and Mabari mixed pups. I believe the massive beasts are outside right now though…” Ash explained.

“Playing with the horses, Herald, their favorite pastime when not following me,” Ghost smiled the pale pink curve of his lips barely visible.

“I don’t think you actually have ever met your uncle Ashshok… well he’s a skilled sailor and pirate, as well as having extensive hand to hand combat with daggers and short swords. He commands my navy and helps the Inquisition win battles over seas and on the seas,” Ash said, motioning towards his brother.

“Nice to actually meet you, champ,” Shok smiled.

“Shanedan, Ashshok,” Talan said, quickly perking up.

“Shanedan too, Ashtalan,” Shok chuckled.

“Any questions you would like to ask my rogues?” Ash asked his son.

Talan asked Shok a long question in Qunlat that Ash only caught more of and that it took Shok a second to dreg up the Qunlat to say back, as it only seemed right to answer in his native language.

“…What?” Ghost asked.

“He asked a few things, if I was Tal-Vashoth and a few other Qunari things. He also asked for my true name too, good kid for listening to his Tama for knowing the right words!” Shok laughed.

“True name?” Ghost asked.

“A Qun thing, something that I’m sure you understand… _Ghost_ ,” Shok grinned wickedly.

“You… you _wouldn’t dare_ ,” Ghost suddenly bristled.

“…Maximus Matthews Maxwell,” Shok giggled, barely holding back the brunt force of his laughter.

“Moving on,” Ash said as Ghost tried to kill a laughing Shok.

 

“Talan, these are my mages,” Ash said as Talan finally stood on his own next to his father “Meet Enchanter Vivienne, Altus Dorian Pavus, Fade expert Solas and your aunt Ashmaaras.”

Talan actually looked eager to meet the mages of the Inquisition. Though quite a few had whispered that the boy was probably much like his aunt with the scars around his mouth. But he never carried a staff and they had yet to see him use magic.

“Enchanter Vivienne serves Celene, but is now lending us her magical talents as well as her influence in the remaining mage circles to aid us, as well as helping dealing with troublemarkers in the political view,” Ash said.

“A pleasure, my dear… though I must ask my dear… are you a mage like our darling Lady Mari?”

“…Mari?” Talan asked quietly.

“Your aunt Ashmaaras’ nickname around here,” Ash explained.

“Oh… um…” Talan quietly muttered.

Ash looked at his son fumble with his words for a moment before turning to Vivienne himself.

“Talan is a healer. His magic is primarily focused on healing and mending wounds, as well as providing non-offense aid to his allies,” Ash explained.

Talan nodded eagerly, though still shyly.

“Ah, a delicate art that requires a great deal of focus and willpower to command, impressive though I should not really be surprised considering your bloodline,” Vivienne smiled warmly.

“Dorian is an Altus of the Imperium, but his alliance is with us. He is a powerful necromancer and commands fire with amazing skill. Besides his skills on the battlefield, Dorian also tirelessly adds to my library and continuously educates others on his homeland and how not all magic is evil,” Ash said.

“You make me sound so opinionated, my dear Inquisitor,” Dorian laughed.

“He is also Shok’s kadan,” Ash added.

Talan went dark in the face again and Dorian chuckled at his expense while the others just groaned and sighed.

“Solas is an expert on the Fade as well as the creatures within it, commanding the Fade to bend to his will to power his magic. Should you ever require the aid of a nonjudgemental mage, I am sure Solas would be willing to offer,” Ash said.

“Good to see that another of the Ash bloodline is a mage,” Solas smiled “I welcome you, Talan.”

“Finally your aunt Ashmaaras as I am positive that you have not met her yet. She is a former Saarebas like you are, and wields explosive and powerful magic that is very similar to a Berserker if they wielded magic. She is also Aqun-Athlok, so show your respect boy,” Ash said.

“Ash, how old is Talan?” Mari asked.

“I honestly have no clue… twenty seven I think?” Ash offered.

“Ash! He’s almost as old as I am!” Mari noted.

“…So he would be…odd,” Ash mused before clicking his tongue.

“Do you have any questions for the mages, Talan?”

Once more, Talan shook his head and they took their leave.

* * *

“When were you going to tell me that you cannot speak Common entirely?” Ash asked his son as they walked through the garden.

Talan blushed and looked off to the side with an embarrassed blush.

“You listen well enough, and understand it obviously, so it would not be that hard to switch from Qunlat to Common,” Ash offered gently “Shok taught me while we were still underneath the Qun, so if you want to learn…”

Talan nodded shyly.

“Very well, we will get it step. Now then, out of the eye of Skyhold, do you have any questions?” Ash asked.

Talan mused for a moment before asking his father in Qunlat-

_”I had no realized that Ashshok and you shared my interests, father.”_

“Interests? What do you… oh. Of the sorts, my dear son. I would share a bed with anyone that could first garner my trust, be a man, a woman or something else entirely. Shok likes both men and women, it is just that Dorian has his heart, mind and interest at the moment. Bull gained my trust on the battlefield and we have become almost inseparable since then,” Ash said with a soft smile before ruffling his son’s hair sweetly.

_”Still… then no one will mind..”_

“No one will mind that you only enjoy the company of men, my son. You mother might have minded some, but I could care less unless he treats you right. If anyone minds? Tell me and I’ll… _**take care of them,**_ ” Ash said before hooking an arm around his son’s shoulders and pulling him away to the tavern.

“Now… I do not know about you, but I could use a stiff drink. I also think I should introduce you to the Chargers, you will love Krem to pieces and back,” Ash said as they walked.


	103. M!Hawke/Fenris-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Hawke/Fenris. Blood/gore, bodily harm, torture, m/m fluff.
> 
> Request for Fenris to come to the aid of a kidnapped Hawke and some fluff in the aftermath.
> 
> Nev gets out of work tomorrow, so that's when we'll try and have the first chap of of the big story. We'll also try and update things tomorrow too.
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/night pups!
> 
> Written/Edited by Six

“S-SERAH FENRIS!”

The terrified screech made him drop his bottle of wine and book that he had been reading. The bottle fell from his hand and tumbled across the ground, spilling dark vermillion liquid on the dirty floor as it rolled away from him. The book, thankfully, tumbled the other way and fell in one piece away from the mess.

Cursing slightly underneath his breath, he quickly picked up the book and then the wine bottle, grumbling as he tried to think up of a way to clean up the mess. Maybe an old rag?

“Serah Fenris?!”

Sighing, he quickly putting the wine bottle on a table and the book lovingly away with the rest of the books that Hawke had gifted him. The wine could be replaced easily, despite the vintage, not that he ever really tasted the difference anyway. But the books were precious gifts that Hawke had taken the time to take him out to the market square, holding his hand despite the protests, and let him hand pick and cleverly cut down all the merchants that tried to bother him about the contents.

Hawke… whom he had just reunited with but three days ago, after so long without the touch of pale mage, without his smiles, without his warm humor, without his love and without… _him_ in his life. It felt like a fucking eternity to be honest, and thinking about the pale mage made him feel edgy and anxious all over again because he just… wanted Hawke.

Which made him only more nervous to why Orana of all people was screaming his name in the middle of the night of all people. If she was this nervous, despite freezing up at the mere mention of his name then…

Was Hawke alright?

He met her as she came rushing up the stairs, smacking into his chest and collapsing to the ground. He just barely caught her, holding her thin and trembling frame up as she started to catch her breath, sounding like she had just ran around Kirkwall once or twice.

“Orana, what is it?” He demanded, nervous.

It took her several breathes to catch her breath, and even then it took her several tries to get words to come out of her panicked mouth.

“S-Serah Hawke!”

Oh gods no… not Hawke… _not Hawke._

“H-he’s been kidnapped!” She shrilly cried.

“Who?” He demanded with a snarl.

“Men in black armor, with the master’s family crest crossed out on the back!” Orana said.

He was up and moving in a second.

* * *

A boot hit his stomach and the contents swirled dangerously for a moment, his cheeks puffing up to try and catch anything that could come up, but then relenting as the boot was pulled out. He swallowed before offering the man a cheeky smile, despite the pain that came from the anit-mage cuffs digging into his wrists and holding his arms above him as his toes skidded along the ground. Blood dripped down his arms as the cuffs were moved and the wounds reopened.

“Now boys… how’d ya know I liked it rough?” He coughed, grinning despite the pain.

He got punched in the side of the jaw for that one. Hard enough to feel his teeth rattle and feel blood start pooling on his tongue. A thin stream of red dripped out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Whispers of the demons of the Fade tormented him and he swore he could see glimpses of them everywhere, but that might have just been the head trauma from getting a boot to the back of the skull.

Regardless… he was not going to resort to blood magic… not now…

“Silence cur, you’re filthy mage mouth isn’t wanted here,” A man in full armor gruffed.

“Then why is it here?” He laughed.

He got kicked in the stomach again and this time he actually did vomit, mostly on the ground thankfully, but his robes were already torn and shredded and stained with blood from several other cuts and wounds that stained the fabric. He would need new ones when he got out of here.

“We’re going to make an example of you, monster,” A man in rogue like armor sneered with nasty teeth “And the other mages that come to your rescue.”

He laughed at that, quite hysterically too, unsettling the men around him. He laughed until tears ran down the sides of his face.

“You silly, silly **dickheads** ,” He laughed “But Kirkwall hates my guts. The mages despise me even as they set me up as their revolutionary head. The Templers want me gutted like a pig. Quite honestly… there really isn’t a person in this damned city that would care if you killed me. So come on, kick me around some more, hurt me, beat me, do whatever you please… you’re doing it to a hollow man to begin with.”

A man came forward with a stick, he almost wanted to beat himself for saying that. The city might have been against him, but there was one man that would forever be by his side. There to watch his back despite anything he did. There to hold him up when he fell down and there to strike down his enemies.

As the first of many blows came down on him, he thought of Fenris and did not think that anything would hurt.

* * *

 

It took two days to track down the shipment of black armor and red paint to the Wounded Coast. Shorter to track the footprints and trails leading to the cave where the men were hiding.

But by that time, he was frothing at the mouth and ready to tear men apart literally to get Hawke back. The longer he was there with those men, the longer that Hawke could have been hurt or… worse. He thought of all the terrible things that Denarius did to him and could only think of what twenty or so mage hating bastards could do to Hawke if he were incapacitated. Hawke was a formidable mage yes, but if his mage were gone or his arms hurt…

It only got worse when he thought of Hawke’s pretty looks. He often suffered men gazing lustfully at Hawke, but if they could do whatever they wanted to him… he would personally feed them their pricks before fucking them with his sword. No one would get away with harming Hawke like that, **no one** would live to see the next life if they did that to Hawke.

The cave opening was small, but his shorter height allowed him to easily dash through and through the tunnel that lead into the main chamber, glowing brightly as his emotions caused the lyruim to flare up inside of him and with his sword drawn. The soft blue of his skin lit up the tunnel as it grew distressingly darker as the further he got in.

Were hubs not properly illuminated usually?

He hit a door almost hidden in blackness and bashed it down. The main chamber was slightly lit up with his glowing lyruim and-

Blood everywhere. Corpses tossed and torn and left in pieces in some cases. Twenty or so men, having looked like they had been torn apart by demons or something worse. The torches had exhausted themselves, so the only light was him…

“Hawke?” He called out.

He looked around for a moment and found the man… and almost wished he had not.

Hawke lay in a broken and bloody pile on the ground off to the side. His robes were torn, ripped open in some places. He saw the pale flesh of Hawke’s thighs because one leg was bent. As he quickly approached, he only saw more damage. Cuts on the cheeks, pale lips busted open and bruised, one eye swelled completely shut, skin marred with countless bruises and wounds. As he lifted the man up gingerly, one of Hawke’s shoulders flopped awkwardly and he almost wanted to be sick at the sight.

“Hawke?!”

He carefully picked the man up and leaned him against him. Hawke’s pale head flopped onto his shoulder and his good eyelid fluttered.

“Hawke?” He asked quietly.

Hawke’s lips parted and a thin thread of noise dribbled out with more blood.

“Shush… it’s… i-it’s fine…I’m here…” He managed, voice cracking.

He lifted the man off the ground and started carrying him towards the others. Hawke let out another thin strand of sound but he quietly shoshed the man.

Aveline came in with a torch and looked like she wanted to be sick at the sight of the bloody and broken man in his arms. Isabela came in not long after, going pale in the cheeks, and the abomination shortly after, face dropping at the sight of him.

“I-I can help, let’s get him to my clinic,” The abomination said.

“Right, come on!” Aveline ordered.

As he came out of bloodied chamber, Hawke let out another strand of sound. He bent down and pressed his ear to Hawke’s bloodied mouth, to see what Hawke wanted to say so discretely. Hawke licked his lips slowly and forced out the sound.

“F-…Fen…Fenris…”

“I’m here,” He managed, voice rough.

“Fen-Fenris…” Hawke moaned.

“I’m here, I’m not leaving,” He said firmly.

* * *

 

When he woke up his body felt… stiff and sore and no longer dying, which probably was a good thing but he assumed it was because he had died. But when he cracked open his eyelids, he saw the top of his bed and almost wanted to scream because his afterlife was his damned house.

He wanted Fenris in a sexy little number and to be on a beach somewhere with nothing to do but let Fenris do him all day. Was that too much to ask, or was being a blood mage that heinous that the Maker would condemn him to such an awful afterlife?

He sighed loudly and almost immediately felt familiar fingers touching his cheeks, which was bandaged, and looked to the side to see a rather frazzled and worried Fenris looking at him, sans the pointy bits.

He tried to get his lips to work, but his dried up throat had finally seized up and refused to work, and instead pressed back against the fingers touching his cheek.

“Hawke,” Fenris said, sounding so much like he was going to cry.

He offered a small smile to his worried lover.

“Hawke…I thought… I honestly thought…” Fenris managed.

He got up from the seat he had been sitting in and leaned over him, pressing a very light and tender kiss to his forehead. As much as he would have liked one on the mouth, his lips hurt, his teeth hurt and hell, even his tongue hurt. At the very least there was only a dull ache in his head.

Fenris crawled into bed next to him, careful not to jostle his body. Gentle fingers pried hair away from his face.

“I swear, on whatever gods there are, William, that no one will every lay a finger on you ever again, never again will anyone hurt you like those bastards did. I will never let anyone hurt you again,” Fenris growled out “I will never leave your side again.”

Unable to speak, he was just there to listen to Fenris, letting that rough voice wash over him along with feelings of acceptance and love.

“I will cut down anyone meaning to do you harm. Every sick bastard will kiss steal before they can lay a finger on a single hair on your head again. I swear it on my death, on my life, on my love for you,” Fenris said, pausing to kiss his forehead again “I won’t let anyone hurt you again, William.”

Flushing in embarrassment, because this certainly was a lot coming from Fenris all at once, he watched Fenris lean over and put out the light by the bed before carefully tucking himself into his side, eyes that always glowed in the dark catching his.

“I know what it’s like… being caged like an animal and prodded and poked by laughing bystanders… I won’t let you feel that again.”


	104. M!Trevelyn/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Cullen, m/m smut, anal fingering, anal sex, oral sex, clothed sex, sex for warmth, fluff
> 
> Request for M!Inquisitor to warm up Cullen in bed the old fashioned way/For a sick Inquisitor to be nursed back to health by Cullen and then a sexy reward in return.
> 
> I did both because damn does it feel good to be writing again, hope you don't mind requester! Also a huge thank you to musey for picking up my slack when I was stuck working, gotta love that guy. We're going to try and get out a big story update today as well (the big DA story isn't working out like we had hoped so we're trying a few things in the mean time).
> 
> But if not, have a good morning/afternoon/night pups!
> 
> -Nev

He shivered violently underneath his blanket, teeth chattering loudly as he tried curling in on himself. But the icy wind that crept in through the shoddy patched roof that covered his loft room kept biting through his blanket and stealing the warmth he tried so hard to keep. After fifteen long minutes of fighting the cold, he gave up and sat up in bed, glaring at the darkness.

At Hiems request, he had his roof patched up, but it was going to take a good long time to fix the holes in his roof, so he had gotten a shoddy patch job in the mean time. It helped a great deal in the beginning, but as winter once again rolled on my Skyhold, it was doing less and less, and some mornings he even woke up to snow in his room. At least most nights he had Hiems to cling to desperately, leeching off his pale mage’s warmth.

However, said pale mage was currently dealing with Templar representatives that were quite angry that the Herald of Andraste. Not that they could do much in the face of Hiems’ icy wrath when his anger was aimed-

“Cullen?”

Speak of the lover.

Hiems’ pale blonde hair popped up by the top of his ladder as his lover ascending the ladder to his loft. The pale mage’s pale eyes gleamed in the low light as he heaved himself off the top and quickly stepped in, brushing his armor off nonchalantly.

“Hiems,” He sighed.

“Oh, you’re awake? Cullen, at this hour? Cassandra’s going to kill you if you’re tired tomorrow,” Hiems tutted as he started in on the straps to his armor.

“Sorry, it’s cold up here…” He grumbled “Without you at least.”

“Sorry about taking so long, those assholes tried so hard to get me to go back to the Circle,” Hiems grumbled, dropping all his armor into a messy pile on the ground “You would think that they wouldn’t order me around. They even called me the Ice King too!”

When Hiems got to his breechcloth, he came over to the bed and he eagerly pulled the Inquisitor in, pulling the blankets tight around the two of them and pressed flush against the oh so warm, slender body. In the dark, he caught the slightest glimmer of Hiems’ icy blue eyes. Instead he wrapped his arms around Hiems slender body and enjoyed how their connected skin warmed just slightly with the contact.

“Are they gone?” He mumbled into Hiems’ soft hair.

“Of course, I siced Josie on them after giving them my own tongue lashing. Bastards should be gone by morning,” Hiems sighed happily against his chest.

The biting wind came again and he shivered as the warmth across his side and back was stolen. Hiems pressed closer, probably feeling it too, rubbing their chests together to create some friction between them to warm them up.

“I’ll get them to fix the roof tomorrow,” Hiems grumbled.

“Thank you, love,” He chattered, pressing the pale mage even closer against him.

After a long pause where they shivered together underneath the blanket, squirming to warm up and create friction warmth between them, teeth chattering in union as they remained cold. Finally Hiems squirmed out of his grasp and pushed on his shoulder until he laid on his back, Hiems moving to straddle his waist.

“Wait, I’ve got an idea,” Hiems whispered.

Hiems pulled the blanket down and tucked it underneath his head before cupping his cheeks. In the dark, he could hear Hiems bend over, feel the soft strands of pale blonde hair brush his cheek, before feeling soft lips against his own. Hiems kissed him sweetly and chastely, moving his soft and slender lips against his own as he felt his body warm with an embarrassed flush. But he could tell what Hiems was doing, and while he did not think it was a proper solution, he always craved to intimately touch the pale body of his lover.

He pressed his hands to Hiems’ cheeks, rubbing the soft skin and trying to warm it in turn. Hiems let out a small sound against his lips, kissing him a bit more passionately in turn, easing his body down so it lay atop of his. More keenly then a moment ago, he felt the soft skin of Hiems’ hairless chest rub against his, the smooth chest that was only starting to develop muscle. He hoped that the thin pattering of hair on his chest did not run Hiems’ raw before the night was over.

Hiems shyly licked along his lips and he willingly parted them for the pale mage. A slender tongue shyly tasted his mouth for a moment before pulling back to invite him to do the same. With an eagerness that would make him blush later, he pressed into Hiems’ mouth and tasted the sweetness of it. The forever lingering taste of lyruim potions, of the fine wines that Hiems liked to sip from, the tang of magic that would forever cling to every inch of his being. When he tasted the magic, he eagerly tasted the soft mouth for more, feeling his head go fuzzy as he sought the taste.

He was lost in a haze for a bit, until he became aware of Hiems’ hips grinding against his, rubbing a definite lump against him. Letting go with a wet pop, he moved to kiss Hiems’ pale jaw-line and then down to the blank canvas of his throat. The white flesh was too tempting to leave blank, so he eagerly applied his teeth, tongue and lips to it, feeling Hiems’ jolt and grind helplessly against him. Eventually he flopped them around, mouth still attached to Hiems, but so much easier to pin the slender and lithe body underneath his own, putting a blush to his otherwise pale cheeks.

Pale and slender hands moved to his hair, pulling him away from Hiems’ delicious throat and pulling him up to kiss him again, letting Hiems’ taste his own skin on his tongue, before the pale mage twisted around so that he could lean over the edge of the bed. More skin was presented to him, so he eagerly tasted it as well. The skin along the back of Hiems’ neck, shoulders and back tasted warm underneath his tongue, probably having warmed when he had the mage pinned to the bed as he lavished his throat with attention. He could taste the faint sweat that had gathered throughout the day underneath his armor still lingering on the white flesh, eagerly leaving it marked with his teeth and lips as he enjoyed the canvas.

Hiems whimpered underneath him, something that turned into moans as he started grinding against the pale mage’s arse, rutting against the soft flesh barely hidden by his breechcloth. The erection straining against the inside of his trousers started feeling more trapped and uncomfortable, especially when he rutted against Hiems’, his control loosening as he kept blindly rutting against the pale mage.

A shaking hand found one of his, pressing a small bottle into it. It took a moment to pry any of his attention from his rutting to look at it and see it was the bottle of oil that they used for their love making. Right… they would need this, would they not?

Pulling out the cork with his teeth, he spilled some on some fingers before pressing it back into Hiems’ hand for him to hold onto before using his unoiled hand to slowly pull down the flimsy fabric hiding Hiems’ ass. He dragged his fingers along one full mound, then the other, before pressing his oiled fingers along the cleft to Hiems’ arse. Hiems let out a weak noise and he used his free hand to find Hiems’ free hand tucked underneath his chest, entangling their fingers together to reassure the pale mage before using his oiled fingers on the man again.

He rubbed against the little, puckered ring of muscle at first, getting Hiems relaxed. The pale man was still quite taunt to the touch, having only had himself in there but three times before that, and the first man he had bedded, the first person really, so it took some gentle ministrations to get Hiems’ to relax. While he lavished attention to the back of Hiems’ neck and ears, he rubbed a single finger against the little ring, rubbing it until he felt Hiems’ relax against him and then gently easing in his fingertip.

The pale body underneath his shuddered violently, so he took time easing his finger in and out, from the tip to his first knuckle, second knuckle, and then the base. When he could get his finger in, he eased it in and out, pressing forward and easing back, getting Hiems’ to relax enough to ease a second finger in as well.

It took his breath away, how tight Hiems was, but to the man that had only had one man inside of him three time, he supposed that it was natural. Plus with how Hiems clenched down, whimpering into the sheets, writhing when that spot inside of him was brushed, he was just… wow.

When two fingers slid in and out easily, he got more oil and rubbed it along Hiems’ insides, getting inside of him nice and slick, before fishing his erection out of his breechcloth and slicking that up as well. Ready himself, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of Hiems’ ear and whispered.

“Are you ready, love?”

Hiems nodded shyly into the sheets, hiding his blushing cheeks. Breathing out, he lined himself up with the puckered ring dribbling out oil before nudging himself in, getting the head to pop inside of the tight, wet, heat, and then rocking his hips forward to push himself more in. It took a few thrusts of his hips, eventually ending up with his hips pressed against Hiems’ arse, hilted in the perfect heat and hearing Hiems let out several strained sounds that sounded breathy and weak and _Maker_.

He started slow, pulling out a bit and then pushing it back in slowly, just to get Hiems to relax and the tightness to let him go. Bit by bit, picking up the pace bit by bit until he had a good rhythm started, thrusting in and out of Hiems as the pale mage cried out into the sheets. The hand that was still entwined with Hiems’ tightened painfully around his, but he just held onto the pale mage, listened to the sounds that he made to make sure he was doing it right. Still so scared to harm the man-

Hiems let out a high pitched whine, writhing underneath him almost violently. Gritting his teeth, he thrusted a few more times and spilled himself deep into the pale mage, holding his close as he worked his hips to wring out what pleasure he could before holding man close from behind and panting in his ear.

Oh so warm, he held the man close as sleep over took them.

* * *

“I honestly could not see this coming,” He almost chuckled.

After that night with Hiems, said pale mage woke up with the sniffles. He played it off as nothing until coughing and a fever took over him and robbed him of his strength. It seemed while Hiems had been successful in warming him up, the sweat and the cold had given him a rather nasty little bug and now the grumpy, red nosed Inquisitor was in his own bed and glaring at him.

“Dammit,” Hiems groaned, blowing his noise in a piece of cloth.

“Here, some hot broth,” He offered, handing over the dish he had come up to give the Inquisitor.

Hiems gratefully took the tray and wooden bowl, eagerly taking up a spoon of the broth, giving it a few puffs to cool it down, before slurping it down. While he smacked his lips, he frowned deeply.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“Can’ fuckin’ tas’ it,” Hiems sniffled miserably.

He bit back his laughter before going over to the wash basin that the Inquisitor’s attending nurses has been using to wet clothes to bring down his fever. Getting the cloth damp, he pressed it to Hiems’ flushed face, wiping away some of the sweat and surely to feel nice against the hot flesh. Hiems leaned into the cloth, so it had to feel at least somewhat nice, right?

“You’re onl’ doin’ this because it’z your faul’,” Hiems grumbled.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m just being nice,” He smiled.

“Fuc’ you I’m th’ Ice King,” Hiems snapped childishly.

Okay, that one he laughed at, even as Hiems growled at him and hid underneath the covers. He just crawled into Hiems’ bed and curled up against the back of the sick Inquisitor, nuzzling where the back of his head was. Hiems grumbled underneath the blanket, but allowed the pseudo cuddling to happen. When he curled an arm around where Hiems’ waist should have been, the pale mage sighed underneath the blanket.

“Better?” He asked softly.

Hiems muttered out something that sounded very much like ‘Fuck you’ and ‘Ice King’ together, so he just chuckled and listened to the Inquisitor’s breathing even out in sick slumber. But even then, he stayed there and stroked Hiems’ side through the blanket, thumping his back when his coughing got bad and peeling away the blanket when the fever grew worse, gently tending to his lover.

* * *

 

“Good to hear that you’re better, Inquisitor,” He called out as he walked up Hiems’ steps to his room “But why did you send a missive for me to come up here and tell me this, you know where I work?”

As he made it to the top of the steps, he looked to see- _ **Maker preserve him**_

“Well, I couldn’t very well do it dressed like I am,” Hiems said with a slightly curt edge to his voice.

The pale Inquisitor was bare, save a whiskey colored scarf and icy blue scarf wrapped around his thin waist, though judging by how much of the pale thigh he could see and further up, the scarves were the only things that he was wearing.

_Maker._

“Wh-what,” He managed, turning red from hairline to neck.

“I… was an ass to you when I was suffering that cold,” Hiems said, icy eyes moving everywhere “And I suppose that it was not entirely your fault that I grew ill to begin with. So I wanted to make it up to you.”

He stood frozen on the spot as Hiems laid himself out on the bed, parting his pale legs enough that the scarves shifted, revealing that indeed that he was not wearing anything underneath. The soft pink of his flaccid cock and the slight pink of his arse were revealed with a slight tilting of his hips.

“…Wow, you fucking virgin, if you turn any redder, I might call a healer,” Hiems said quiet seriously.

His mouth was dry and his palms were sweating, but he found his legs moving forward. He stepped forward, dropping down to his knees and pushing the fabric up out of the way so that he could mouth along the inside of Hiems’ pale, soft thighs, before immediately moving up to mouth along Hiems’ hips, scrubbing his facial scruff against the pale and soft skin as Hiems moaned above him.

While he busied himself with getting a response out of the pink and soft prick, he sloppily licked one of his fingers, still in his gloves mind you, getting it slippery before moving underneath Hiems’ scrotum and prodded the puckered ring there. However, to his immense surprise, the tip of his finger almost immediately sank right in, the little ring already slick and opened up. When he looked up at Hiems, the pale mage, with beautifully flushed cheeks, gruffed down at him.

“You took fucking forever, what did you expect me to do? Reports?”

Well… in that case.

He moved to tongue along the soft pink flesh, feeling Hiems hiss, lavishing attention to his lover to feel the flesh harden with rushing blood. While he licked and put his mouth to good use, he used his gloved fingers to press into Hiems, feeling him jolt from the sudden penetration. Hiems was rather through in his preparation, but he still rubbed and prodded along inside, if only to further torment his lover.

Meanwhile, Hiems was getting to being fully erect underneath the attention of his mouth. The flesh hardening, taking on a ruddier color, standing up. He took into his mouth what he could, sucking on the flesh heartily. When Hiems kept pulling on his hair, he pulled off with a wet pop, feeling saliva drip down his chin.

Hiems pulled him up, face red and eyes blown wide, pulling him over into a wet kiss that tasted like cum, magic and sweetness, before he was fishing himself out of his armor, trousers and breechcloth. He pressed against Hiems and then pressed it, hilting easily. Wrapped in the tight heat as he devoured Hiems’ mouth for the taste and rubbed along the hips and the scarves still wrapped around him.

He thrusted languidly into the tight, wet heat, loving the way it clenched around him, sucked him in, brought him so close to the edge without really moving, all the while devouring Hiems’ mouth and listening to the mage become so aroused and so enthusiastic underneath of him. He thrusted once and hit that stop that had him swallowing loud moan, after loud moan, the pale mage trying to thrust his hips down to meet his.

While he found patches of white skin to kiss and lavish with attention, he started picking up the pace with his hips, driving into the pale man harder and faster and listening to him loudly express his pleasure into the wide and empty room. Hiems hoarsely called out his name, sounding so breathy and weak that he had to steal the man’s mouth in a rather heated and wet kiss that he felt their teeth clank together in.

He was getting close, so close to the edge, the pleasure almost ready to explode in his pelvis. With how Hiems was clenching down on him, the pale mage’s voice mounting, the way that his body trembled, that he was getting close as well. He marked the corner of Hiems’ mouth with his teeth and then snapped his hips once at the right angle and-

Hiems _screeched_ against him, clenching down so hard it was hard to move. But the tightness was enough and he ended up spilling himself as Hiems whimpered and whined through his orgasm, seed dribbling onto his stomach as he filled the mage up, riding out the pleasure until he stopped, still buried inside of him as he stroked the pale and panting man underneath of him.

After a long moment, he pulled out and tenderly kissed Hiems’ red mouth, moving up to tuck himself back into his pants before stripping himself of his armor and crawling into bed with the pale mage, watching and listening to him fight to catch his breath.

“Damn…” Hiems panted after awhile.

“Um… this was a fine… gift,” He managed, leaning forward to kiss his lover’s pink tinted cheek.

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it, I just felt generous,” Hiems grumbled, rolling over and on top of him to kiss him again.

He felt like he could live with that, he thought idly as he kissed the man he loved back.


	105. M!Trevelyn/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Iron-Bull. Self insertion fic, m/m smut, anal fingering, anal sex, bondage.
> 
> HERE YOU GO, SELF INSERT PORN BECAUSE 100 OF YOU BOOKMARKED THIS POS FANFIC AND I'M LEGIT BLUSHING 7 SHADES OF RED RIGHT NOW AND MUSEY IS JUST SITTING HERE LAUGHING AT ME AND
> 
> -//////////-
> 
> GOODNIGHT

“So… you’re both from the Circle?” Cassandra asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Yes, though, musey was there because they were a Templar. I was actually there for magical talent,” The dark haired man explained.

The Inquisitor was a… odd man indeed. 

Tall and skinny, black haired cut close to the sides of the skull and then left long at the top, and plenty of rings and metal bits along his ears, along his fingers, his lower lip and his nose. Pale, almost white skin, probably from being trapped in the Circle tower for most of his life, and strangely black sclera that he claimed was either black ink injected into the fluids of his eyes or ‘magic’ depending who asked and when. 

Not to mention a long and tall staff topped with a fanged and horn skull with black feathers and strings of animal talons down the length. His robes were primarily black and decorated very much like his staff, giving him a very ‘I’m a blood mage that has demon best friends’ sort of look that made everyone watch him like hawks his first few weeks as Inquisitor.

The only reason he was not immediately burned at a stake was because he had a Templar following him around that he always addressed as ‘musey’ or Six.

Not nearly as tall as their mage friend, the always armor wearing person was on the shorter side but thicker with muscle and well balanced fat that foretold of someone who actually knew how to balance strength and a body to have the energy to feed that strength. Short hair clipped closer at the sides then the top, with the top sun bleached a dark blonde and the rest a dark brown. They had a pair of large brown eyes that drastically shifted with the lighting, turning gold to black and everything in between.

While they still wore their armor from their Templar days, the Inquisitor took the liberty of painting over the Templar symbol in black and instead painted a skull with the Inquisition symbol carved into its forehead. If the new symbol was not intimidating enough, as well as their sturdy frame, the ex-Templar also wielded a maul of the Inquisitor’s design, a massive stone that was sculpted into a horned skull with fanged teeth and stained red with the many, many people that the ex-templar had killed.

Together the duo was extremely intimidating and many often found it hard to approach them for anything. It always seemed to amuse the Inquisitor, who would shout ‘boo’ at people, much to the bane of his ex-templar, who always sighed and pulled the Inquisitor away by the back of his robes and sometimes his pierced ears.

However, as the Inquisitor’s inner Circle grew, and his childish personality showed that he just had a scary outside looks, the Inquisitor started getting close to his comrades in arms.

“So… why do you call your friend 'musey'?” Varric asked one day.

“Because they are my muse! They inspire me to do so much, while fighting, while writing my own smutty literature, while dealing with life and... well they just inspire me, right musey?” The Inquisitor grinned at their ex-Templar friend, who only sighed and continued to ignore him.

“What kind of magic do you wield?” Solas asked a different day.

“Let’s see… fire magic, ice magic, lightning is fun too,” The Inquisitor rattled off “I had wanted Dorian to teach me some Necromancy, but musey forbid it.”

“You’re not… hurting?” Cole had asked a different time.

“Hmm? Well, I don’t really have a care in the world, I suppose? Check harder,” The Inquisitor told the former spirit.

“… _Why won’t they leave them alone? They just want to be them, hurting, angry, chest constricted not to swell, pain in each ‘I’m fine’ until I feel the pain myself,_ ” Cole said.

“There it is,” The Inquisitor smiled.

Then of course it got around that the Iron-Bull was into men as well as women, and then the Inquisitor was having his real fun.

He declared one day that he was ‘off to get laid’ and that ‘Musey’ was in charge until he got back. The first person that came up to them asked if they were a boy or girl and got a gauntleted fist in the face.

* * *

“Never knew you went this way,” Bull grinned as he pulled part of the Inquisitor’s robes over his head, revealing pale, white shoulders and arms underneath, but still at least two more layers to go. Despite his best efforts, the thin and lanky Inquisitor neatly sitting in his lap remained clothed.

“It’s the only way I go,” The Inquisitor grinned at him.

“Really? Ever think about doing this with Dorian then?” Bull asked, tackling a few hook knots “He likes men too.”

“I thought about it, honestly, I did,” The Inquisitor said, leaning forward to grab the edge of Bull’s eye patch with his teeth and then slowly pull it off his head and send it flying across the room with a jerk of his head, surprising Bull because the simply oddity of the movement and most everyone he bedded did not want to look at the hole in his head while they were getting at it.

“But?” He asked, pulling another layer off the Inquisitor, revealing a pale throat that needed some hickies ASAP.

“Hmm… I don’t suppose that I have a really good reason?” The Inquisitor said, a wicked glint to the blue pupils in pools of black.

“Not complaining then, since I get to hit this,” Bull grinned, grabbing the Inquisitor’s arse through his trousers.

Another layer and he finally hit skin, seeing that the sides of the man’s thin and pale torso were tattooed with wars of black roses.

“I’m sensing a theme,” Bull noted, dragging his fingers along pale and soft skin as the Inquisitor started nibbling on the side of his neck.

“Are you now? Here I thought you were just playing dumb,” The Inquisitor snarked between kisses and nibbles.

Bull spanked him for that one, just one solid smack against the still clothed skin. The skinny Inquisitor yelped, biting him hard in response before pulling back to smirk at him.

“Touché,” The Inquisitor quipped.

“Alright smartass, keep it up and I might gag you,” Bull grinned.

“Ohh! Is the big bad, Iron-Bull into bondage as well?” The Inquisitor grinned “Who would have thought?”

“…here comes the gag,”

The Inquisitor was all skin and bones, as well as a mage, so Bull easily used the strings of talons from his clothing to tie his arms behind his back, a string of cloth between his teeth and around his head and finally another cloth around his eyes.

“You look good, all tied up boss,” Bull rumbled, brushing his hands all the down the lengths of the Inquisitor’s white thighs.

The smug bastard grinned behind the gag, wiggling his ass back and forth enticingly.

“Oh, I’m so going to fuck you,” Bull growled as the Inquisitor continued to smile and shake his ass.

Bull pressed him into the sheets, nipping and kissing the pale skin where ever the strings were not. The pale skin blossomed with red and pink hickies and bite marks, like a canvas being painted. The Inquisitor shivered with each new mark, shaking slightly as his skin was marked. The Inquisitor sighed into the sheets as Bull made his way across both pale shoulders, down his back and then finally to his ass.

Instead of using his teeth, Bull smacked the pale ass once on each mound to mark the white skin. Two brilliant hand marks marred the skin, blossoming against the white skin so much like the other marks on his skin.

Bull grinned as he moved away from the writhing and pale body, hunting down the little vial of oil he kept in one of his many belt pockets and then shimming out of his clothing, making as much noise as he could to torment the Inquisitor further, watching the pale man wriggle more and more the longer he was left blinded and muted and all tied up, at the mercy of the big Qunari mercenary.

Once Bull was naked, he leaned over and mouthed along the back of the Inquisitor’s back, using his hands to roughly handle the pale ass he was about to ravage. He smacked the pale flesh, roughly groping it and kneading it until it was bright pink and red and the Inquisitor let out muffled whines into his makeshift gags. Bull dragged his blunt nails along the reddened skin, making the Inquisitor writhe further.

“Not so smart now, are we?” Bull teased.

The Inquisitor whined around his gag, drool dripped down his chin as he tried thrusting his ass against Bull’s hand.

Bull dripped oil onto his fingers before pressing them along the Inquisitor’s arse, rubbing along the pale skin until he found the Inquisitor’s arsehole and rubbed along the little ring of muscle, feeling it tighten at first and then relax against the thick digit rubbing it until finally he could press forward and into the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor was tight, or perhaps it was just him clenching down against the thick digit pressing forward into him, but he could have only imagined what the tight heat would have felt around his dick. He was already getting aroused from the mere thought and eagerly pried the Inquisitor open, thrusting his finger in and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper until the Inquisitor could take the thick digit to the base.

When one finger could slide in easily enough, he pressed a second finger against it and pushed forward, prying open the clenching ring of muscle and eventually working the second finger to the base knuckle, making the Inquisitor let out muffled shouts and groans behind his gag, hips twitching and jerking under the stimulation. When he used both fingers to find the man’s prostate, the Inquisitor full bodied jolted and let out a long and muffled moan into the gag and the bed sheets.

“Damn,” He gruffed.

With the Inquisitor’s slim hips, he needed to use a third finger to work him open enough. While rubbing the spot that had the Inquisitor rutting his hips downwards to rub his untouched erection into the bed sheets, he pressed a third finger against the little ring and pushed in, feeling the thin body clench and tighten around him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he got the third finger to slide in and out easily; getting the Inquisitor opened enough to take all three fingers to the base before sliding his fingers out. The Inquisitor groaned underneath of him, shaking just slightly. He got himself slicked up good with oil before leaning over the Inquisitor and pressing himself against the little ring, feeling the head of his prick rub against the slick little ring, and the get lodged against it, and then pressed forward.

The Inquisitor jolted underneath of him, accidently thrusting back against him and impaling himself another inch or so on the Bull’s prick and damn… the tightness, the heat, the way that the Inquisitor groaned and moaned underneath of him. Pretty damned close to being pretty damned perfect.

He hooked his fingers into the Inquisitor’s hair as he used his other hand to grab one pale hip and start thrusting into the tight heat, hearing the Inquisitor let out a muffled shout behind his gag. The Inquisitor clenched down around him, tightening perfectly around him as he kept pushing into the writhing man. He started slow, but picked up the pace and kept thrusting faster and faster into the pale mage, hearing the man’s inside sqwlech wetly as the oil was churned violently.

The pale man whined and moaned behind the gag, starting to thrust his hips back to meet each thrust forward. He was getting close from just that, plus the muffled moaning and how the Inquisitor was tightening down on him, just a bit more, he could feel the pleasure coiled hot and tight in his lower abdomen, just a bit more…

The Inquisitor tightened down on him, shrilling whining behind his gag, and the added tightness was just what he needed to find his release, shooting his load inside of the Inquisitor as he thrusted to ride out the pleasure, feeling his entire lower body tingle as he came to a slow stop and then pulled out.

The Inquisitor panted as he gently undid the strings of animal talons, the blindfold and then the gag, flipping the man gingerly onto his side as he rubbed the man’s arms and his back.

“Good?” He gruffed through a grin.

“Oh definitely,” The Inquisitor panted loudly “Have to do this again, some time.”

“Sure we can find time in your busy schedule, what with saving the world and all,” He chuckled.

“The world can wait, it’s Inquisitor needs to be dicked occasionally,” The Inquisitor snarked “Oh, and Bull?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“You can call me Nev sometimes,” The Inquisitor grinned over his shoulder.

 

“Have fun?” Six asked as Nev took a wobbly seat next to them.

“Oh, all sorts musey! I was tied up and-“

Here the ex-Templar pressed two gauntlet covered fingers to the Inquisitor’s mouth, silencing him quickly.

“Gross, shut up,” Six said sternly.

“I know you don’t like that stuff, my delightful muse,” Nev said as he moved their finger’s away “But I just had so much fun.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s why you’re limping and shit,” Six said “Just hope you’re ready to do the long trek to the Emerald Graves, cause Solas thinks we can get a few elves on our side if we go help them out.”

“…musey… please… take pity on me, I just got fucked by a Qunari,” Nev whined.

“This is what you get for being sloppy and ignoring your Inquisitor duties, you scrawny shit,” Six snapped “Now get your shit packed, not your ass, we’ve got a few days of hiking ahead of us.”

Nev whined as Six just sat there and cleaned off their war hammer.


	106. The Huntress/Wayward Bard-(m/f fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Marquis of Serault(The Huntress)/Wayward Bard. Implied m/f smut, m/f fluff, minor muscle fetish, minor sweat fetish.
> 
> Request for The Huntress and the Wayward Bard. I honestly thought I would attempt m/f smut with this one, but my little gay heart sabatoged me at ever try. Sorry requester, hope you don't mind the fluff instead!

“Have you seen my socks?” He asked the sprawled out woman on her bed, leisurely drinking from the wine bottle.

“What color were they?” The Huntress asked.

“The grey silk ones,” He said, ducking down to check underneath a desk.

“Ah, those hideous things,” She said only making him smirk “I made you threw them over there by the vanity.”

“I don’t know why, my dear Huntress,” He smiled as he walked over to the vanity covered in dust. Even the little pots and brushes used for applying makeup were gathering dust, bought for a woman that had natural animalistic beauty and worked long hours and was out hunting too much to bother with such things “They are luxurious to walk around in.”

“You wanted to wear them while we were fucking!” She laughed brazenly “That’s disgusting. I don’t want to smell your feet when we’re rolling around in the sheets.”

“And the smell of your exhilarating hunts is that much more appealing?” He quipped with a smirk.

“You’ve repeatedly told me you like the smell of me all sweaty from hunting all day,” The Huntress smiled coyly “Or how about the times you’ve licked my pits you twisted fuck?”

“A man likes what a man likes,” He shrugged comically as he found a sock hanging off a candle holder, ducking down to check underneath the desk.

“Oh, you should bend down a bit further, it might be underneath the desk,” She purred.

“Admiring my bent over backside, my Huntress?” He said, wriggling his hips just for her.

“It’s such a fine backside, neither man, woman or anything in between could resist looking at it bent over like you are,” The Huntress giggled quite girlishly.

He found his other sock and straightened up to put it back on. That just meant his shoes by the door, but the Huntress was giving him those eyes, still naked and laying on her trim stomach on the bed. He strode over and took a seat, getting the Huntress to sit up enough to kiss her sweetly, on those firm and clever and wicked lips of hers. When he pulled back, she was blushing a bit and giving him this warm and gooey sort of smile.

“Have I told you how adorable you look after love making?” He sighed softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes “Like all the stress have come off these powerful shoulders of yours.”

“Oh? I was just thinking the same thing about you, Bard,” She smiled, twirling one side of his mustache.

“As much as I would love to be adorable all day in bed with you love,” He cooed softly “We both have duties to attend to and I’m sure they are quite tired of you ‘skipping’ because you’re ‘sick of their bullshit’.”

She pouted quite cutely before rolling over to swing her legs off the side of the bed. She stretched, making all those rather delicious muscles in her back pop out for a moment before reaching down to search for her underclothing first. He crawled over the bed and kiss the back of her firm neck and then along her powerful shoulders that he loved so much.

“Hmm… you’ll see me tonight, won’t you?” She purred.

“And miss one inch of your powerful and beautiful body? Not a chance in the world, my love,” He purred against the sun kissed skin “I’ll be around the usual time, when those two brutes for your bedroom guards switch for the night.”

“And I look forward to it, Serah Bard,” The Huntress smiled warmly.


	107. M!Adaar/Varric-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Varric. Fluff, size difference, reference to smut.
> 
> Request for fluffiness between Adaar and Varric
> 
> Betcha you'd never thought I'd update this? Didn't you? Well I got a request and couldn't help myself, and there's some other DA requests as well, so I'll be getting to those too.
> 
> Have a nice morning/afternoon/night pups!

He did not know when it happened.

Adaar was a nice guy, not to mention nice to look at after you got used to the scare dragon horns and eyes, a great man, an even greater warrior. He led with a fair and honest head, a slightly firm hand when needed and just generally cared for everyone around him. Adaar respected the faiths around him, and defended when one tried to step on the others, respected everyone’s beliefs and faiths and gods, so long as they respected the ones around him.

They were friends. Sometimes they fooled around and had a great time with it, sometimes they talked and laughed for hours without a care in the world. Sometimes he rode on Adaar’s shoulders into battle, peppering people with arrows before Adaar cleaved them in half with his sword. Sometimes he put an arrow in a head before something could get to Adaar, and sometimes the lumbering giant of a creature took a hit for him.

So when did he stop thinking him as a friend and wanted something more?

He stopped loving after Bianca became his standard. It was just such a toxic relationship that he only saw as such when Adaar opened his eyes to the years of cleaning up her messes, fooling around with a woman that did not love him enough to leave her loveless marriage to be with him. She toyed with his feelings, put him and the Inquisition in serious danger, gave the big baddie a serious advantage in the battle for the world and still continued to send him letters with honeyed words of apology and love.

He almost gleefully burned them without opening them.

But with Adaar…. Things were just so simple, so happy and light. No need to worry about Adaar running back to a spouse when his back was turned, because Adaar was too much of a busy body to settle down with anyone. No need to worry about Adaar toying with his feelings because Adaar was too blunt, honest and open for him to even attempt a lie. No need to worry about Adaar trying to take advantage of him simply because Adaar was too good for that.

He wanted Adaar to become his standard. He wanted something as nice and simple as Adaar in his life. But he was only a story teller, and Adaar a hero in a story that was still being told. That did not stop the wanting for something stronger with the man, but it felt good to admit that he could want something like that with Adaar rather than keep stooping as low as to wanting Bianca still.

It was one night, as Adaar laid belly down on his bed and he was so comfortably laid out on that big, brawny and muscular back, when Adaar made mention of something.

“Oh! Sorry Varric, but I forgot to tell you…” Adaar started, shifting his head slight so that when he looked up, he saw those dark, dragon eyes staring at him “That little bookshop of Val Royeaux? They wanted to purchase some copies of Swords and Shield, and few others of your series.”

“Why’s that?” He asked.

“I may, or may not have mentioned how in hard times, people just wanted to read something enjoyable like say… smutty literature with a dashing of political drama and romance?” Adaar chuckled, sounding more like thunder.

“…Adaar, did you promote my books? Just for me?” He grinned up at the man.

“I may or may not have indeed,” Adaar grinned slyly back.

“Oh Adaar, I love you,”

It was a slip of the tongue, something that he had been longing to say with meaning. He had told Adaar that he loved him in the past, but always with a joking tone to hide the wanting, something to laugh off as Adaar blushed a soft dark gray color and laugh with him. This however… it did not come out as joking. It came out as… well not a dramatic declaration of love that was for sure. But the tone was heavy with emotions, not light with laughter, and carried the seriousness and weight as though he were attempting to bear his heart and soul to the giant grey man.

When he looked up again, Adaar was blushing and he had feeling that he had caught onto the tone.

“A-are you serious?”

To see someone like the Inquisitor, who was so likened to the dragons that were said to exist long ago in the Qunari bloodline, blush and stutter like a caught priest was something else entirely.

“What if I am?” He quipped.

He felt the way that Adaar swallowed thickly, all the way though his back and the thick cords of muscle that was there.

“Then I may or may not be serious when I say… I love you too,”

Suddenly everything did not seem like a story where he was but a humble writer. Now suddenly he was in it, lover and companion to the mighty hero of the story, feeling a sort of giddiness in his bones that made him feel ten years younger and like he could do anything in the world.

Right now though… the Inquisitor was enough for the night.


	108. F!Adaar/Cullen-(m/f fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: F!Tal-VashothOC/Cullen Rutherford. Trans character, fluff.
> 
> Request for Mari and Cullen fluffiness
> 
> Since this is DA, we would like to say to those that can no longer find Ashes to Ashes, we did take it down. Musey and myself simply no longer has the inspiration to keep writing it. Sorry, maybe one day we'll come back to the Ash siblings and family with a larger story.

It was the Winter Festival.

It was cold outside, more so then usual, at Skyhold. Those used to warmer temperatures layered up. 

The infamous Ash family of course layered right up, putting thick layers over thick layers with coats lined with fur. Ashtalan was experiencing his first winter ever, and he needed a special hat to go over his head to fit with his horns, as well as extra large mittens to fit his big hands, though he had to clip his talons so that they did not rip the material.

Much to his delight, Mari had gained some resistance to the cold from her travels and could wear fewer layers, thus allowing her to wear something more fashionable and less functional. To align with the theme of Winter Festival, she wore a winter dress of crushed red velvet with white fur trimming along the edges of the fabric. While Vivienne made half hearted comments about the ‘fashion’ of the dress, Mari twirled around in her dress and was a spritely thing.

He graciously led her by the arm through the snow filled courtyard as the rest of the Inquisition enjoyed the winter joy.

Talan and Cole were just marveling at the fluffy, cold dust, running their fingers through it and marveling at it dethawing and dripping down their fingers. Cole munched on some and made a face, prompting Talan to eat some too, saying that it tasted faintly of dirt.

Those of more tempered attitudes cleared snow away from the training yard, the training dummies, from doors and from the windows. Cassandra and Reiner hacked and swung at the icicles so that they would not land and impale anyone, with Thom careful breaking off the sharpened tips so that people and the stable creatures could enjoy the cold treat.

Those of more frivolous natures had snow ball fights and ‘white washed’ people. Shok threw snow balls from his perch on one of the roofs, laughing at people as they realized that there was no way to get to him unless they too had the extensive climbing training that he had. Iron-Bull showed what it was to ‘white wash’ someone, grabbing the backs of armors and dragging people through snow banks, pulling them back up gasping for air with snow sticking to their faces and their clothing packed with the stuff.

He lead Mari through the snow, chuckling when they managed to duck out of the way out of Shok’s deadly snowballs and at the poor soldiers that kept falling for Iron-Bull’s tricks and Ash who would help scrap the snow from their face and shook the snow from their clothing. A cook from the kitchen brought some of the fruit juices normally used for cooking out and was drizzling them over snow in bowls, letting Cole and Talan of course have the first batch of this unique treat.

Mari let out a shrill cry when Shok threw a handful of snow at her, nothing like the compact and patted down snowballs that he was throwing before. She giggled as dusted the snow from her hair, letting him dust the snow particles off her face. The frozen little snow flacks looked wonderful against the soft freckles of her grey skin and suited the blue of her painted lips and eyelids.

“Mari! Mari!”

Talan came up, holding two bowls of the flavored snow. He shyly held them out, beaming brightly at her.

“Ah, thank you nephew,” Mari smiled, taking the bowls and letting Talan get taken away by a smug looking Varric that sounded like he wanted to use the boy’s magic for an edge.

“Here you go,” She smiled at him.

He took the bowl with the red-pink coloring, scooping out a bit to taste the cold and the strawberry flavoring. Mari had blue in her bowl, scooping out a taste and smiling as she sucked the taste off her finger.

“Mmm, this taste good,” She hummed, “Want a taste?”

“Yes, thank you,” He smiled back.

He was going to get it himself, but Mari scooped out a taste herself and offered it on her finger. He blushed darkly before shyly licking the snow and half frozen juice off her finger, trying not to be too flustered about it. He ended up leaving most it on her finger, watching with a darker blush as she sucked the rest of it off without a bother.

They enjoyed their cold treats while watching the others.

Ash got Iron-Bull to stop his tricks and instead help the snowball war by helping build forts out of packed snow. With Bull helping those out, and Talan setting up wards, the snowball fight soon turned deadly. As it turned out, Solas had been recruited by Shok and warded snowballs that exploded into ice spikes when it struck, with Vivienne helping Talan ward the snow forts so that those deadly snowballs all but bounced off their walls.

Mari and himself watched as Shok and Solas launched several warded snowballs at Iron-Bull’s fort only to bounce back and hit Skyhold’s walls, bursting into deadly ice spikes jutting from the stone. They giggled when Shok, momentarily distracted by Dorian poking his head out a window to try and get him insides, got hit in the face with a snowball coated in the juice and was left with a sticky face.

“What do you think of our own, little Winter Festival?” He asked Mari.

“Hmm…it’s not bad,” She smiled as she watched the mayhem unfold.

One of her hands enfolded his own, curling their fingers together and putting some heat to his face.

“Though I must ask about this little leafy plant that’s being hung over our heads?”

He looked up to see that someone had hung mistletoe over their heads on the stone above. His money was on Cole, before Mari bodily turned him around to face her only to bend over to place a full kiss on his mouth while he stood there and blushed bright red.

Thank the Maker for Winter Festival.


	109. Slight M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(fluff, trans and disabled chars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull. Disabled character, trans character, mentions of intentional mutilation.
> 
> Smash the glass once and glue all the pieces wrong, smash it a second time and actually try to glue them on right.

“Thanks for visiting me, Inquisitor,” Dagna grinned up at the massive man as he ducked into her workshop.

“Anytime Dagna,” Ash said.

“Now, I wanted to run something by you, an idea,” Dagna began, carefully walking backwards so that the Inquisitor could continue to read her lips. She was also speaking a lot slower then she would have liked for how absolutely excited she was, but the Inquisitor needed to know why she was excited to begin with, so she needed to slow down.

“What idea was that?” Ash asked her.

“Well I recently heard a story about a man that broke his leg and the bones set and healed wrong and he could not walk on it,” She started, motioning Ash to follow her over to a table she had set up. Once there, she unfurled a wrapped oiled leather strip and laid out the intricate metal bits that she had been working on before turning back to the Inquisitor. “He couldn’t stand not being able to move around so much and tried to think of ways to fix it.”

She picked up an extraordinarily small trumpet shaped metal bit and fitted it into the ear clasp that needed to be fitted before the plan could unfold. Maybe even decorated? She was sure that Ash has some creative bone in his big body that he could use to get it all spiffy before clamping it on his ear.

“He visited a few healers but there was nothing they could do against already healed bone… so he thought, I might need to find me the powerful healer in the land because I have a very stupid idea,” She said as she worked the bits together “So he found a powerful healer and a might warrior together and told them his plan.”

She handed the piece to Ash and motioned for him to clip it onto his ear. He ran his fingers over it a few times and then moved to clamp it onto his ear.

“He told the warrior to break his leg as much as he could around where the bad break was and then told the healer to go nuts. You can imagine their reactions, but eventually he wore down on them,” She explained as Ash adjusted the clamp on his ear. It appeared that she had almost gotten his ear size right, but it was a bit on the small side and she offered to take it back for him.

“So the warrior broke his leg again as best he could and the healer fixed the breaks up again. When the bone was all set and fixed again, it was better! He had some pains were the bad break was to being with, but he could walk on it again and only needed a brace sometimes,” She explained.

“…Are you suggesting that I break the bones in my ears again and have a healer try again?” He asked.

“Only a suggestion! If we can get even a little bit of your hearing back, I could use this lyruim fueled hearing device to give you crystal clear hearing!” She said, showing off the little device.

Ash looked at the little device and then rubbed his ears slowly.

“Talan is an amazing healer. He managed to attach a severed limb again, something only really, really talented and powerful healers could do. Not to mention, making sure his dad could hear again would be pretty good incentive to not screw up?” She offered.

“…Dagna… I don’t know what’s worse…” Ash said “The fact that I want to do this because I trust you, or the fact that you came up with this.”

She just grinned up at the big man.

* * *

Ash was laid out on a slightly raised stone slab with a very nervous Talan speaking with him.

“ _Father… I do not know…_ ” Talan muttered.

“ _I trust you and I know your skills, Ashtalan,_ ” Ash said back, patting Talan’s knee.

“ _I am scared,_ ” Talan muttered.

“ _You are not the one that is going to get struck with a hammer in the ear,_ ” Ash retorted.

“ _…Father, if you permit me to use my true skill?_ ” Talan asked.

“ _If you trust yourself, then I trust you to use it, use it well,_ ” Ash said while Harritt lifted one of his smaller hammers without confidence.

Talan took a step back, building magic in his hands as Harritt gently took hold of the Inquisitor’s head and brought his hammer back in a swing.

* * *

“Shok will you pipe down, I have a headache,” Ash called from the other room.

Shok, who was winning at cards with Varric and Mari, lifted his head to snip back when a thought trailed through his head.

_He shouldn’t be able to hear anything…_

“Are you messing with me?” He called instead.

“No, now quiet down,”

He got up, despite Mari and Varric’s worried looks, going to find his brother in the other room, standing with his back to him and reading something from a book.

“Hey, you old fuck,” He said in a normal tone.

“You’re the same age as me, Shok,” Ash quipped.

He got closer and closer before grabbing Ash’s shoulder and forcibly turning him around. His brother looked impassively at him, nothing different about him. His hair was pulled up and into a loose bun at the back of his head and…

“What’s this?” He asked, fingers brushing the aged gold thing clamped onto his left ear.

“A hearing aid by Dagna’s design,” Ash said, moving his hand away “It lets me hear out of my left ear at least.”

“…You can hear again?” Shok muttered.

“Out of my left ear… it’s a long story and even you would disapprove of what I did, but let’s just say that Dagna’s a mad genius,” Ash said.

Shok snared his brother into a bone creaking hug, hollering at the top of his lungs in distressed Qunlat. When Mari and Varric came up, they were on the floor in an awkward tangle of limbs with Shok still yelling in Qunlat.

“Shok, why is Ash a ‘no nothing dragon fucker’?” Mari asked as Shok kept Ash pinned to the floor.

“Because this fucker can hear again!” Shok yelled, pulling Ash up until he was facing Mari and Varric with a tired expression.

“Brother?” Mari asked.

“Yes, dear sister?” Ash asked.

Mari squealed before jumping into the pile, smothering Ash’s face with smears of blue lip-paint while Ash wheezed for mercy. While his siblings kept him occupied, a certain writer went and got a certain mercenary so that when a rough cough brought their attention back to the door, there was a Bull standing there.

“Kadan?” Bull asked.

Ash, who was currently being purposefully smothered in Mari’s bosom, yanked himself free to smile at Bull.

“Ah, I’ve missed hearing you call me that,” He sighed.

Bull actually covered his mouth, good eye widening as Shok squeezed him and Mari pressed another blue smear to his face and for a moment, Ash just enjoyed the sounds that he has so dearly missed for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bothering me and the muse that we could not do what he had originally intended to do with Ash's hearing in Ashes to Ashes, so we figured that we would just do a quick one-shot since we could. Now, Ash was deaf before, now he's partially deaf or hard of hearing. If you were to take his hearing aid off, he could hear a little out of his left ear but still more so then before.
> 
> We hope we have no insulted anyone with this, and deeply apologize if we do. However with what happens after Trespasser, we feel that with Ash's character that he would not be spiritually/emotionally able to take it and wanted to restore at least some of his hearing.
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon and night pups!


	110. No Pairings-(Trans Characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied one sided feelings between Krem/ftm trans Lavellan. Trans character, binding talk.
> 
> Request for a ftm trans Lavellan and Krem interacting. Hope it was to your liking requester!
> 
> Written by Nev, Edited by Six

“Hold… still!”

“Creators above, ease up on me Krem! For once, keep in mind that I am an elf!”

“If you stopped wriggling!”

He grabbed one of the straps and pulled harder, tugging the leather closer to closing then he had managed before. The Inquisitor sucked in a hard breath, looking down at their slim waist disappear until it was an uninterrupted torso that was more masculine inclined. He slipped the strap back through the buckle and tugged on it to straighten it out.

The pretty elf gasped like a landed fish and pounded his bound chest desperately.

“Too tight!” He squeaked.

“Sorry, hold on, hold on,” He said, undoing the strap a bit and giving it some slack. Not a lot, but enough to get the man more comfortable since this was going to be his first leather binder. He let out some and patted the man’s side.

“Still a bit tight… maybe just a touch more?” The Inquisitor asked.

He loosened it another notch and flattened it out, before letting Lavellan quickly scamper off to his full length mirror to admire his flattened chest and the slightly padded hour glass figure. They heard a soft gasp as Lavellan took their appearance in, quickly turning this way and that as though they did not believe it.

“Fit good? Tight but not too tight?” He asked, looking as Lavellan looked at themself.

“I think there will be some chafing under the armpits,” Lavellan said, lifting an arm to drag along the edge of the leather that brushed said spot “But… it feels good. I might swap out the material along the inside for something softer if I can find it but… Krem… this is amazing.”

“No problem, Inquisitor,” Krem grinned “Anything to get you out of those fucking bandages.”

“What was wrong with me using bandages?” Lavellan asked.

“Bandages are meant to keep swelling down,” Krem explained as he went to go get said bandages where they had been discarded on the ground. The cloth felt well worn from use and slightly damp from sweat as he picked them up and promptly discarded them, much to Lavellan’s grimacing bane “So imagine binding two swells underneath and then breathing outwards, only making those swells swell more, making the bandages constrict more.”

Here Lavellan blushed guiltily, turning back to the mirror to nervously comb through his short hair.

“It could explain the breathing troubles, and the problems with my ribs before the healers got to me…” Lavellan muttered.

“Exactly, so…?” Krem trailed off.

“I will never use bandages again,” Lavellan said childishly “I really should take Bull’s advice about dealing with your back talk solider!”

“Oh? What’s chief advise?” He grinned at the devious little archer.

“Said something about your little crush…” Lavellan teased.

“Oh go right on ahead, you’d never bother me,” Krem smirked right on back, watching Lavellan admire his figure in the leather binder “Remember not to wear that forever, Inquisitor. It’s still bad for your ribs and lungs if you wear it too long.”

“Oh alright Krem,” The Inquisitor pouted, rather cutely much to his great bane “Go have fun with your Chargers and give Bull my regards.”

He flashed the Inquisitor a grin before finding his way out to the tavern and to Bull waiting for him.

“How was the boss, Krem?” Bull asked.

“Not bad, helping him out with some proper binding instead of using bandages,” He said as he found a drink and sat atop a table, much to the waiters and waitresses banes.

“Get a good look at that little archer’s body that you’re crushing after?” Bull grinned.

“Shut up, ass,” He found himself chuckling.


	111. Multi Implied Pairings-(safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's OC Kiss Week at Tumblr! So Musey is doing some things. If you've ever wanted to have your OCs kiss the Ash siblings just jot over to http://wastelandwrath.tumblr.com/ and ask him to write something for you!
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT THANK YOU FOR 1000+ KUDOS!
> 
> Desya Lavellan and all his cuteness belongs to http://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty~

A kiss from Ashkost (a kiss on the cheek):

I’m forty eight years old and I’m nervous about giving a kiss to an elf. When did I finally start acting my age? Ashkost thought idly.

Though to be fair, Desya was a really, really pretty elf, also, as most elves were, rather small against his larger than average Qunari frame. Desya barely stood to his collarbone, and he could probably almost circle the elf’s waist with his hands. If he were to kiss the pretty elf, he would need to bend over some just to do it, and probably not kiss to hard… great now he was worried about breaking him or kissing him hard enough to topple him over.

“YOU CAN DO IT, YOU NINNY!”

He turned to glare daggers at his brother, currently poorly hiding behind a bush. He could still see the jagged stumps of Ashshok’s cut off horns and the white of his hair. Sometimes the ex-pirate looked up enough that he saw Shok’s silver eyes before they quickly ducked down.

For an ex-pirate and rogue, he sure is poor a hider, he thought idly.

He turned back to Desya with a pronounced blush, a dull red/grey color unique to his grey skin that was perhaps just a bit unbecoming of someone his age. It certainly was unbecoming for how tall and broad the Qunari was.

“Do not think my hesitance for lack of attraction,” Ashkost explained lamely, still blushing “You are certainly are a very attractive man… I am simply not a spontaneous being.”

Steeling his resolve, he carefully lifted Desya’s chin, mindful of his calloused fingers and unclipped talons, before giving him a small kiss on the cheek that ended up being a bit high and he felt eyelashes brushing his lips. Pulling back, he offered the cute elf a smile that was still topped with his unbecoming blush.

* * *

A kiss from Ashshok (a kiss on the lips):

Ashshok, despite being the same age of his brother, was very much a spontaneous being. Perhaps it was from living life to the fullest and from his wild adventures and lifestyle while he was a pirate, and perhaps from being as open as he was about his broad spectrum of people that he was attracted to.

A kiss from an elf as cute and bashful as Desya was something that he was fully willing and able to take full advantage of.

With his confident, pirate-esque swagger that he used when he was strutting his stuff, the ex-pirate Qunari confidently strutted over to Desya before gently taking a hold of one shoulder of the pretty elf. Ashshok only offered a flirtatious smile before grabbing the pretty elf’s waist in the other hand and then dipping the elf down low, fully supported with the strength of his hands. With Desya completely off his feet, Ashshok bent his head low enough that his dreadlocks escaped from where they were laying on his shoulders and fell, surrounding their faces as he pressed a completely unabashed kiss to the pretty elf’s mouth.

While Ashshok was all for spontaneous and Desya certainly was his type, he also had some sort of boundary. It was a kiss on the mouth, but he did not make it heated and he certainly kept his tongue to himself. One did not deep kiss someone they hardly knew; he had learned that lesson one too many times when he was still a pirate and deep in his cups. For now he was content with just pressed his lips to Desya and keeping the elf swept off his feet.

The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds. When it ran its course, he carefully righted Desya and even ran his fingers through the pretty elf’s hair as both a way to fix it and to touch the long, locks.

“Hmm,” Shok smirked, slowly licking his lips “I’m up for doing that again, anytime you are.”

* * *

A kiss from Ashmaaras (a peck on the cheek):

As pretty and physically pleasing as Desya was, Ashmaaras had a sort of inkling that she was not his type, just a read of him perhaps of just intuition. Which was all fine and dandy with her, she did not really have a type herself and not as spontaneous as her older brother Ashshok. Being the sophisticated lady she was, she was almost always on her best behavior and would never stoop to her brother’s wild behavior as to sweep a poor man off his feet and kiss him.

She marveled a moment at the sheer size difference between them. While not as tall as her older brothers, Desya barely reached her shoulders and despite them both being mages, her Qunari blood and normal exercise made her much broader with muscles and sheer mass then Desya. Goodness, she hoped that she did not accidentally topple the poor thing over!

“Well, Desya,” She said with a quirking of her blue painted lips “I realize that you’re perhaps more inclined towards something like my older brothers but…I hope you don’t mind a quick little peck from little ol’ me?”

She leaned down and gave him a quick and light peck on his cheek. Light enough not to smear her lip paint or come off as over-eager on her part, as she was still trying to be respectful of both of them. When she pulled back, she realized that she had still ended up getting a bit of lip paint on his face and carefully wiped it off with a swipe of her thumb with a soft chuckle.

“Sorry about that my dear,” She smiled “Truth be told, I like talking more than kissing. Speaking of which I hear talk that you like a certain wolf. I dare say, it might be wholly coincidence that I find a certain lion rather dashing. Perhaps we can talk of that instead of kisses, hmm?”

* * *

A kiss from Ashtalan (a kiss on the lips):

Ashtalan normally struggled with Common, simply part of being almost abhorrently shy and freshly using after only a few months of learning it. Switching from Qunlat to common was a struggle, but perhaps only more so because it was him than anything else.

Now it seemed that he was doubly struggling. Getting a kiss from a man that wanted to kiss 1. A Qunari 2. A Qunari mage and 3. Someone as shy and timid as him was one thing entirely. But to get a kiss from someone as attractive as Desya was another matter entirely and what little Common he spoke failed him entirely as he stood before Desya trying to form cohesive words and sentences.

The top of Desya’s oh so pretty head came up to his collarbone evenly, so he were to get the kiss at all he would need to bend down. Not to mention he was simply larger from being a Qunari and naturally muscular and was more than healthily worried about knocking Desya over if he did something stupid. Desya was just so damned pretty that he would probably bend over too quick and crack the poor man’s head open or bust his nose, and he did not need a kiss from Desya to end up like that.

Finally he had a chance to kiss a cute guy and he was too stressed to do anything…

“YOU CAN DO IT CHAMP!”

He actually squeaked at Ashshok’s yell, which of course only made him blush harder, realizing that a Qunari that was roughly seven feet tall and still rather broad and muscular could squeak as high pitched as he just did.

His teeth found his lower lip as he tried to muster what little courage he had. He did not often have the chance to kiss attractive men and he would be damned if his shyness once again ruined something.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m r-really shy,” He sputtered out, hoping his tied tongue and thick Qunlat accent made sense in Desya’s ears.

He gently cupped Desya’s cheeks and lifted the pretty elf’s face up and bent down far enough to place a kiss fully on Desya’s mouth.

It was a shy kiss, skin barely pressed against skin because Ashtalan was too scared to attempt more. But quite honestly, Ashtalan’s poor heart was about to give out and it was the best that he could do. When Ashtalan pulled away he had managed to start blushing harder and more.

“M-May be… can do better… w-when I’m braver?” He offered shyly.


	112. M!Qunari OC/M!Mahariel-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Qunari OC/M!Mahariel, homosexual character, fluff, heated kisses, mild groping.
> 
> Gentle beast of burden, doth thou return thine affection?
> 
> While trolling through the Nexus forms and all their **disgusting** glory, I found a mod to add a Saarebas companion. While it needs a few things, I do enjoy the basic concept and do thoroughly enjoy having an early access to Arcane Warrior teacher. After playing around with it for a bit, I realized that Theron would have the biggest fucking crush on a Qunari companion.

“We just found him here, Warden,”

He stared down at the hulking creature, wearing a huge and high collar with chains that looked to only weigh him down. Big scarred hands and a mage’s tasset. His face was hidden with a mask and the few glimpses of his lips that he saw revealed that the creature’s mouth was sewn shut, rough threads keeping thick lips stuck together. Horns cut short and close, markings carved into the surface and filled with glimmering gold.

“Fuck off,” He growled.

The two men took off, practically pissing themselves. Seemed that having pointed ears and tattoos on his forehead was enough to make most men piss themselves. He figured that if he had been born a mage that he could simply scare things to death and probably figured that the Creators were right in that at least, he would have used it to his advantage. Then of course, if they truly thought about it, then they would have put him in such an opportunistic place to get power like the Grey Wardens.

“…shit, I should take you to camp, shouldn’t I?” He muttered.

The creature remained motionless.

“Sten… is going to kill me,” He groaned.

* * *

He was right about Sten. The big Qunari got right up in his face spewing all sorts of nasty Qunlat shit in his face. Eventually Sten got on his goddamn nerves and he punched the Qunari so hard in his stomach that he collapsed to his knees, wheezing and clutching his stomach. That put an end to all of the arguments from there on, because all of his companions were too terrified of his rage to really bother wanting to try afterwards. Even Shale, despite all her ‘hate all living things’ was still rather scared from when he plunged his swords deep into her chest, straight through the enchanted stone that should not have been so easily cut into.

Now he was left with the Saarebas on the ground, sitting there quietly and quite obediently. His big legs were crossed together at the ankles and his big hands on his knees.

He bent down and got on his knees to look more closely at the giant creature.

His skin was a silvery grey color, almost like it had a metallic sheen to it, and marred with soft, thin slivers of white colored scars that looked like someone took a switch or whip to his arms and legs numerous times. There were systematic bruises around his wrists and patches of discolored skin, likely from continuous yanking and pulling on the metal cuffs that had been taken off where he had found the great creature, as well as most of the chains binding him and his ankle cuffs.

He hooked his fingers around the edge of the strange collar hiding his face and gently tilted it until he could get at look at the creature’s face.

The stitching in the better light looked quite painful. The grey skin was purple and swollen, irritated, and the mask was tied to the stumps of his horns to keep it there. He saw the glints of eyes behind the small openings to the mask.

“Do you understand me?” He asked.

After a long moment, the creature slowly nodded his head once.

“I can remove the mask and stitching, but from what I glean from that moron Sten, you’ve probably had them for some time,” He said “If you’re more comfortable with them, I’ll let you keep them.”

The creature seemed to ponder this for a time, lowering his head slightly and otherwise remaining still. He could almost hear the creature’s gears turning as he thought about it.

The creature looked up at him and his tightly stitched lips suddenly squirmed. The creature’s big hands came up to his collar and held onto it, lips still squirming as far as the stitching would allow. There was a deep rumble behind his trapped mouth that almost sounded like a muffled groan.

He took out his backup dagger, sharpened to skin flaying sharpness, and brought it up to the creature’s mouth. He felt the huge creature stiffen against him as he brought the very tip of the dagger to the edge of his mouth and the beginning of the stitching. Carefully, ever so carefully, he brought the edge of his knife caught the stitching and pulled slightly. He felt the knife press against the stitching… and then cut.

* * *

“So… you are a collared mage?” Morrigan asked.

They were walking through the market while he was unloading gear from dead opponents and finding better weapons for himself. Human make would never match Dalish make, but the Dwarves were selling their wares and they sometimes got close. Some better duel wielding swords would certainly make his usual slaughter that much faster.

Saarebas, as they had all taken to calling him, remained silent.

Saarebas was a mage, but a very reckless and explosive mage, so he had to get some custom armor ordered for the big mage. Mage robes that allowed better magic use with some bits of armor for better protection. Now the mage was walking around with armor plates protecting his arms and upper chest with layered robes of purples covering his legs. His collar had been scrapped, but he refused to take off his mask and it continued to hide his upper face. Though his full lips were now free of their stitching, though the holes above and below them would always remain, even after they had scarred over.

“Can you speak?” Morrigan tisked.

Saarebas once again, remained silent.

“Leave him alone,” He ordered as he approached the Wonders of Thedas.

He figured that it would be good to find Saarebas a good staff and a secondary weapon to use in case. Hopefully they had staves tall enough for Saarebas’ height, and strong enough to not break in his hands like a twig.

“I am merely asking him a question! And he refuses to speak!” Morrigan snapped.

“It can’t be your bedazzling charms,” Alistair muttered.

“What was that, knave?” Morrigan growled.

Inside the Tranquil shop agreed to help him while he left the Shem idiots outside arguing. Saarebas followed after him like he always seemed to do, while the shopkeeper held up staves for the big creature to hold in his hand and feel to see if it worked. The big creature was careful with all of them, thick fingers gently curling around the staves and gripping them slightly before handing them back.

Eventually a large, aged grey stick that was taller than even Saarebas that he seemed content with, because his fingers curled around it and did not uncurl. It was an old, old staff that someone had dropped into the shop’s hands in exchange for some other materials and the staff had been too big and heavy for anyone else to wield so it had remained for years. So the shopkeeper offered a discount simply to get rid of it and Saarebas had a new staff to strap to his back as they stepped outside to get the silly shems and continue shopping.

“Saarebas… don’t listen to Morrigan,” He said as they walked “Talk when you’re ready and when you want too.”

Saarebas looked a head and then dipped his head.

* * *

While he was one of the best young hunters in his clan, strong and health, quick and intelligent, he was not planned to be married off to some nice girl. His anger was off putting for most everyone, not to mention he had gone to his Keeper when he was young and told her of his exclusive attraction to the men of the tribe.

She had explained to his younger and panicked self that it was completely normal to such things to happen. Everyone was born different, with whatever perfectly normal and healthy desires. She only told him, what he would later learn that she told every curious young elf that hit puberty, that he was not required to force himself to have children though if he ever was willing that the clan would be grateful, to only accept willing partners and to communicate with them.

He spoke with Merrill a bit, as she admitted to him and a few other close friends in the fact that she was attracted to both men and women. She said that hearing some of the others made her keep it to herself, but it was nothing to be personally ashamed off. He needed to embrace it and accept it, and if he wanted to keep it private for his own safety and health then that was totally fine.

He had accepted it and struck down, sometimes literally, those that found out and reacted poorly. It was simply a apart of him and anyone that thought otherwise could fuck off.

So when he found himself attracted to Saarebas, he was not that surprised. A big, muscular creature that was not so bad to look at and just everything that seemed to attract him. However, he was unsure how to approach the creature about this attraction.

Saarebas was chained and abused and misused for most of his life. If he was not careful about it then he would be taking advantage. Saarebas also seemed dependent on him for trivial things like patching up the orange oozing wounds, to wake him when the camp got up to move, to get him to eat and drink. It was almost like taking care of a child.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and approached Saarebas personally.

Saarebas had his own tent, large enough to fit his large frame and a thick bedroll that the large Qunari could crawl in keep warm because he was used to his hot, hot homeland. Inside the big man was sitting on said bedroll, scraps of papers with Qunlat written on them. From what he knew of Sten and broke apart of his language, it seemed to be a simple diary of sorts.

“Hello, Saarebas,” He said, carefully entering so he did not bother the paper.

Saarebas looked up and offered a miniscule quirking of his lips, moving to gather up his papers.

“You don’t have to clean up on my account,” He said “I merely came to… talk.”

Saarebas looked up at him, cocking his head in a questioning manner.

“Saarebas, I uh…” He frowned as he struggled to form the words “Well, if you were so inclined to such a thing…”

Saarebas patted the bedroll next to him, smiling again. After a moment, he sat down next to the creature, not at all bothered by the size difference between them. Saarebas looked down at him, smiling a bit as though to make him more comfortable.

“Saarebas… I have no easy way of saying this…” He sighed “I find you attractive. Do you find that offensive?”

Saarebas look at him for a moment… and then he saw the dashing of a deep purple blush underneath the edge of the mask. Saarebas scrubbed at the back of his neck and made some grumbling sounds. Saarebas muttered loudly, folding himself together to make smaller.

“…Did I offend?” He asked.

Saarebas shook his head vigorously.

“Oh… well…I guess that’s all I had to say so…” He said, feeling awkward.

He tried to get up only for Saarebas to grab his wrist, giant fingers completely circling his thin wrist and keeping him there.

“…Were you… complimented?” He offered, sitting down closer to Saarebas, hips pressed flush against each other as Saarebas blushed harder and harder underneath his mask and his full lips frowned with embarrassment.

After a moment, Saarebas nodded slowly.

“…Well now… I want you to know that you shouldn’t feel pressured to do anything, I just wanted you to know and know that if I slipped and said anything to see if you would find it offensive,” He said, patting one giant hand “I don’t want to harm you, Saarebas.”

After a moment, Saarebas reached up for his head and grabbed at his mask. After a moment of fumbling, he saw the ribbons holding the mask to the stubs of his horns come loose before Saarebas slowly pulled his mask off his face.

Underneath the mask were gentle eyes, soft grey pupils swimming in black sclera with long white eyelashes framing them. He had adorable worry lines around his brow and a scar on his straight and narrow, attractive nose. Plus his adorable blush and the man before him was very attractive.

He reached forward and gently brushed his fingers against Saarebas’ face. So lovely, and he liked the way that the big creature leaned into the touch.

“Saarebas…”

* * *

“Pretty,”

He cracked open his eyes, lips and tongue still tangled with Saarebas, bare chest and pelvis pressed against Saarebas’ bare chest. His fingers were tangled in Saarebas’ short hair and big hands stroking his back.

Pulling back, he gave the big mage a playful frown.

“Is that because I am an elf?”

Saarebas blushed harder, leaning forward to press his face into his chest and press kisses to the skin just above my heart. His rough lips felt amazing against his skin and he let out a content little noise from the touch.

“Soft,” Saarebas rumbled.

“Truly?” He deadpanned.

Saarebas looked up at him, eyes big with worry.

“Oh I tease you,” He said, bending down to steal a kiss from his forehead “The first words I hear from a massive brute of a creature that could call down lightning from the sky is ‘pretty’ and ‘soft’.”

Saarebas tilted his head up until their lips could meet again and they could kiss again. Big hands grabbed at his hips, large fingers still wrapping around to dig into his ass.

“Frisky,” He grunted against Saarebas’ mouth before pulling back “But don’t feel pressured to do anything Saarebas.”

Saarebas blushed again, wrapping his thick arms around his lithe body and pulling him down to the bedroll, effectively snuggling together. The thick creature radiated a pleasant heat and he wriggled closer to it, hitching a leg on Saarebas’ hip and pressing his cold toes against the back of his muscular thigh.

Saarebas rumbled loudly above him, holding him close.

“One day perhaps, but not tonight,” He muttered, closing his eyes and getting comfortable “Tonight, sleep gentle creature.”


	113. M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Tal-VashothOC/Dorian Pavus. Oral sex, m/m fluff, talking about oral sex
> 
> It's been forever since I've done smut with these two, so here's a quickie!

“Mmm, amatus,” Dorian moaned.

Shok was down on his knees, holding Dorian’s clothes out of the way as he lavished attention to his kadan with his mouth. Sometimes he looked up to see his kadan’s lovely, blushing face as he teased him at the highest peak of pleasures and kept him there, feeling beautiful thighs tense against his body as he kept Dorian pinned to the edge of the bed.

“Amatus,” Dorian moaned loudly, jolting against him as he bobbed his head to tease him with the tightness at the back of his throat.

He just purred loudly, working his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, throwing a smirk up at Dorian.

One of his hands worked over his kadan’s full balls, messaging the full weights and admiring the soft, smoothly shaven skin. He pressed his tongue up against the underside of Dorian’s cock, rubbing in his tongue piercing against the flesh and hearing his kadan spew Tevinter curses in a sweetly, breathless voice.

He loved teasing Dorian like this, to see him blush and hear his sweet moans. He liked feeling his tense thighs braced against his shoulders jolt when he did something that the handsome mage loved. Generally he just loved pampering his kadan the best ways that he could since the man made him so damn happy. Showing his love and affection with acts like this.

Desperate and shaking fingers found his hair, fingers brushing his horn stumps. His hair was tugged on and Dorian let out a rather colorful string of Tevene. Dorian’s hips bucked desperately, thrusting a bit into his mouth. Seemed that he had tormented his precious kadan enough.

He bobbed his head swiftly, really working his mouth, getting ready to tip Dorian over the edge…

“Ashshok,” Dorian mewled.

He shoved himself forward, getting Dorian deep in his throat and swallowing around him. Dorian let out a rather loud mewling moan as he felt something hit the back of his throat. He breathed out and in his nose, swallowing again and again to take it down and wring every bit of pleasure out of it for Dorian. When Dorian started whimpering, he pulled away, letting it slide wetly out of his mouth, sliding against his tongue and teeth to tease his lover more.

While Dorian panted and his legs wobbled, he tucked his kadan back into his clothing and righted it before picking up the man up into his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re wicked mouth,” Dorian panted against the crook of his neck.

“Hmm, right?” He chuckled, voice raspy from the deep throating.

When Dorian caught his breath and the blushing had quell some, he set his kadan down and they started towards the tavern.

“You know Shok, you perhaps been the most generous lover I’ve ever had,” Dorian told him as they walked.

“What can I say? I’m a giving man,” He grinned down at Dorian.

“Most men I’ve been with wanted the opposite, I suppose,” Dorian mused “I suppose it’s… refreshing and pleasant all at once.”

“I am to please… and not break your jaw,” He chuckled “Cause with foreplay we can get it in, but there’s not much we can do to try and expand your jaw. And please don’t give me points for not forcing you to do it anyway, kadan.”

Dorian snickered at that, affectionately bumping into him.

“Well, if you’d be willing, I’d still love to give you some attention like that more often, amatus,” Dorian smiled up at him “I may not love it as much as you, but I certainly have some affection to give to you.”

“Hmm, counting on that, kadan,” He grinned.


	114. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, m/m fluff
> 
> Ash sometimes forgets to take care of himself, especially if things are busy. Bull's heart can hardly stand it.
> 
> Request for Inquisitor to forget some self care and Bull's reactions.

“Ash, when was the last time you ate or drank something?”

Ash looked up from the reports that he was looking at, peering up over the edge of his reading glasses at Bull.

“Why?” He asked.

“Well last night was that Vent raid in the desert, this morning you were immediately whisked away for meetings with Josie, this afternoon you got roped into doing training with the troops and now you’re reading reports,” Bull gruffed “So I know you haven’t eaten the past twenty four hours.”

“Oh… I guess I haven’t eaten recently,” He said, hooking a talon around his frames and pulling his glasses off to set on his desk. He righted his reports and stood only to feel lightheaded and almost topple had it not been for Bull to reach out and grab the back of his shirt and yank him back up.

“Uh, kadan?” Bull asked, letting him lean against him until the lightheadedness passed.

“…Now that I think of it, I might not have really eaten much this past week,” He said, resting his head on Bull’s shoulder, hooking his arms around his kadan to keep himself steady.

“Ashkost Adaar!” Bull hissed, giving him a swat on the rump.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s been a busy week,” He sighed, nuzzling into Bull’s neck before standing straight and letting Bull get an iron-grip on his elbow and start towing him to probably the kitchens “There have been the Vent raids to keep them in check, the assassination attempts, Shok apparently had a mutiny on his hands that got worse and I needed to go out and whip his crew back into shape with him…”

Bull switch his grip to his hand as they walked down the stairs to the main hall. A heavy and calloused thumb scrubbed across the back of his hand as they walked.

“There was that meeting with King Alistair that lasted almost a whole day because of an assassination attempt and because the chef breathed the word cheese and he insisted on staying for dinner,” He further rattled on “Then a dragon started tormenting that one frozen village, remember that one?”

“That was a good fight,” Bull sighed dreamily as he opened the door to the main hall.

“That was just until Tuesday!” He groaned “You can only imagine what’s happened the past four days-!”

In the main hall, there was an assassin standing over a dead servant.

“Son of a…” Bull growled.

TWANG!

An arrow sprouted from the assassin’s neck, spurting blood on the ground as they fell as a cloaked Ghost appeared.

“Inquisitor! We need your help!”

* * *

“You know Ash,” Shok said as they reentered Skyhold “We Qunari had unique metabolisms so we can go literally weeks without food. So the fact that you literally fainted due to hunger is really telling of how long you’ve gone without eating something you _fucking idiot._ ”

Ash was currently being totted on Bull’s back, face mostly paled and his cheeks a sickly color, as Bull, Shok and Ghost walked him to the healer’s tent to be looked over. The Inquisitor was too lightheaded and dizzy to really argue with his younger twin brother, so he just let it be and let out a groan of discomfort as another wave of nausea assaulted him.

Inside the tent Shok left with Ghost to get the blood cleaned off while Bull eased Ash into a tent. The big, one eyed merc grinned and chatted up the healer, telling her why a sick Inquisitor was laying in one of her cots, before he let her get to her work. After she busied herself, Bull bent down by Ash’s side and gently took one of his hands, gently petting it as Ash waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Boss, you went the entire month, the entire fucking month, chasing around damned assassins and Venatori, not to mention collecting a bunch of shit and saving lives and you didn't even stop to get a drink? You've _got_ to be shitting me."

Ash just grimaced at his kadan while the healer brought over several potions and oils, as well as some mush looking stuff that was probably to get Ash started back on eating. Bull just agreed to hold him down.


	115. M!Inquisitor/Krem- (m/m smut, trans chars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Krem, m/m smut, toys, vaginal penetration. 
> 
> Extremely late request for trans m!Lavellan and Krem.
> 
> Sooo... as a few of you might know, myself and the muse have been rather absent because my precious musey is currently dealing with a lot of personal shit in a very abusive household. I've been more worried about him them updating stories myself, so I deeply apologize for the two requests that have been sitting in our inbox for over a month. Sorry for the lateness requesters ;_____;
> 
> Another thing, people might have noticed that there are 30-40ish missing chapters. We decided to remove the chapters that were no longer 'canon' with our headcanons, the game, as well as removing chapters of generally poor quality. So if you're confused about them, we're sorry but we deleted them to improve over all quality.
> 
> Thank you for your time, have a good morning, afternoon and evening pups!

“You know,” Lavellan drawled out, grinning that cheeky grin of his as he strapped his harness on, the steel phallic glinting in the low light. Lavellan glanced down at it, biting his lip and grinning with that wicked glint in his eyes. “If we keep doing this, poor old Bull is bound to find out.”

He snorted, partially buckling the harness and then adjusting the bulbous end that was supposed to go inside of him. The scruffy Inquisitor was grinning as he worked the cold steel against his clit to try and get himself loose enough to take it, shuddering as the sensitive little nub touched the coolness.

“Chief? He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine,” He joked, working the steel against his clit a bit more vigorously as the metal warmed up. Lavellan, sitting on a stack of boxes in the little side room they were hiding in, just grinned before edging his breechcloth off and letting it slide down one leg. The scruffy hair on his chest led down to the scruff over an inner vulva with a thick and large ruddy clit of his own.

“Hmmm, h e certainly is a _big_ boy,” Lavellan purred, reaching down to start sensually stroke himself, rubbing his thick clit so it started to engorge with blood. He licked his lips as he watched Lavellan so brazenly rub himself, dirty and scruffy, sexy little Elven bastard. “You sure you don’t want him in on this?”

The bulbous end pressed up against him and started to slowly sink in, letting small droplets of his wetness fall down his thighs. The stretch was pretty good in on itself, but the best part was when the curve of the toy pressed firmly against his clit. Shuddering, he buckled the harness all the way, giving the toy a stroke and shuddering as it rubbed hard against his clit. Lavellan let out a sly whistle as he kept rubbing himself, licking his lips in a tempting way.

Taking a hold of Lavellan’s hips, he pressed the toy against the scruffy elf’s sex and rutted against it, drawing groans out of the both of them.

“Chief’s a good guy, but he’s my boss so I’d rather not see his big, grey ass,” He grunted out, rutting against Lavellan and watching his freckled cheeks lit up. Lavellan chewed on his lower lip, hooking his hands underneath his knees and pulling his legs up to his chest.

“Too bad,” Lavellan teased.

He angled the toy and pressed it against Lavellan, the steel shining with how soaked Lavellan was. The head pressed, making Lavellan gasp and moan, before pushing forward and pressing into him. The hard steel pressed in, slipping so easily inside of the scruffy elf as he moaned and grunted. A few Dalish profanities slipped out, most he did not know and a few he knew from their ma-archer Dalish. 

Hilting, the toy grinding against his clit, Lavellan moaning underneath of him, the feeling was amazing. Grinding his hips in small circles so that his clit was grinded against, watching Lavellan squirm as the toy rubbed against something good inside of him. When he slowly slid out and pressed in with a firm push, they moaned together in tandem.

“Wonder what he would say?” Lavellan grinned at him, releasing one of his legs so he could start stroking his clit against. When he throbbed around the toy, he felt the muscles clench and rub against his clit. “G-ahhuuhh, g-getting propositioned by his right hand man and the Inquisitor for a raunchy threesome.”

“Happier nnggghh, happier then that time he found out that he was nnnngghhh, Dorian’s type,” He grunted out.

Lavellan let out a particularly long moan, rigorously scrubbing his clit as he undoubtedly got closer and closer to climax. He was getting close too, clenching around the steel bit inside of him as his clit was jarred and grinded against as he thrust vigorously into Lavellan. The heady smell of sex filled the air as Lavellan moaned more and louder, the sound of the toy as it wetly plunged into the Inquisitor.

He hunched over Lavellan, claiming that cocky ass mouth in a wild and wet kiss. Lavellan was a biter, nipping his lips and tongue softly while he was more tongue, vigorously swapping spit and tasting Lavellan’s mouth until drool ran down both their chins.

It was with their sloppy kiss that he clenched up and groaned through his climax, rutting into Lavellan to ride it out. Lavellan jolted underneath of him, letting out high pitched whimpers as he thrust himself onto the toy to get his own edge ride until they both were left panting. He slipped the toy out of Lavellan and collapsed on him, feeling Lavellan curl both his arms and legs around him as the scruffy elf panted hotly in his ear.

They did their awkward snuggling for a bit before he leaned back up and stretched, working out the kinks.

“A pleasure as always, Lieutenant,” Lavellan chuckled, lifting a leg up so that his breechcloth would slide down into hand’s reach.

“Same here, mister Inquisitor,” He chuckled back, gently tugging the toy free of himself and then the harness.

They got dressed, goofing around a bit. Lavellan ended up tweaking his ears and he tweaked Lavellan little puffer nipples, getting a startled yelp out of the elf. A play bite was traded for a hickey, an Elven ear tweak for an ass swat, back and forth until they were both giggling and laughing like idiots.

Lavellan surprised him by stepping on his toes and kissing him on the mouth, softly pressing his lips against his in a soft and gentle, chaste kiss. He actually blushed at that, despite having fucked that man only a moment ago, embarrassed from the sweetness of the motion. Lavellan’s doll like eyes slide up to look at him as he broke away, a small grin gracing his face.

“Thanks for the good time, Krem,” Lavellan sighed “I look forward to next time.”

With that, Lavellan left the small room with him trailing after him, grinning like an idiot and probably still blushing like one too. The Chargers were waiting in the tavern, still having their drunk fun.

“Inquisitor!” Bull cheered as Lavellan took his seat back, “Walking funny there? Anything good happen?”

Bull waggled his brow at the scruffy elf, who only gave him a shit eating grin.

“Took a massive shit and ready to drink your big, grey ass under the table,” Lavellan laughed, “Now DRINK!”

He just laughed as he took his seat next to Dalish, watching the Inquisitor take a mug and clink it against Bull’s before the two tried to out drink the other.

His time with the Inquisitor was just his, but he let him have his time with Bull, chugging drinks and enjoying a moment of bliss.


	116. Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Iron-Bull/M!Adaar, refereed starvation, implied blooming poly ship
> 
> Varric lets Ash in a little major secret
> 
> Not a request, but this was supposed to be something that would have been covered in that big Ash family story that fell through, and musey loves polyships so why the hell not?  
> #AndersDeservedBetter

“Varric why is it again that you have taken just the two of us up to this lonely little mountain?” Ashkost asked the storyteller Dwarf as they hiked further and further up a small, stand alone mountain that danced along the border of Inquisition controlled land and free country.

“There’s… a friend that lives up here,” Varric said, sounding serious and dodgy, “He normally writes, but he hasn’t in the past few weeks and I’m worried about him. I just want to make sure that he’s alright and… Ash, I’ve got to be honest with you. You’re up there on the list of people that I consider my friends and people I can trust my back too.”

“I take it that this is someone you would rather not be well known?” Ash asked, taking a few steps ahead of Varric to pull some thick branches away from the path they were taking. The thick calloused pads of his hand could not be penetrated by the branches thorns, but they could have easily ripped Varric up.

“Y-yeah, so if you would… please?” Varric asked softly as he stepped through.

“Not a word, you have my promise,” Ash said, dropping the branches behind them with a resound ‘thud’.

Varric led them up a ways, until they came upon a thick patch of scratchy and dead bushes. Ash took it to clear the way with his thicker hands, letting Varric slide through and then coming after him, dead thorny leaves sticking to the back of his armor as he walked with the storyteller down the tunnel that had been hidden.

The tunnel lead down and deep into the mountain, lit up with potion bottles filled with glowing mushrooms and this blue liquid that glowed brightly. Ash peered into the darkness, cursing his eyesight as Varric walked without trouble. The slope was a bit harsher then Ash’s knees would have liked, but eventually the slope evened out and melted into a large cave.

“Hey! Blondie!” Varric called, entering the cave.

There were bookshelves and tables with crumpled and smeared ink on old paper, a fire pit that roared pleasantly and a grimy bed off to the side. There was a pile of clothing that Ash inspected, gingerly picking up the rank smelling and tattered clothing that looked like it belonged to a mage. He spotted a dark grey feather in the mix of clothing and picked it up, wondering how it was missed in the clothing.

“Blondie!”

Standing up and looking towards Varric, he saw the storyteller pulling a scrawny and thin body from underneath the bed. A weak head of strawberry blonde hair turned until he saw a warm honey whiskey colored pair of eyes.

“V-Varric?”

He stepped over to the frail body, brushing hair away from the thin man’s face. Blood-shot eyes shot open at the sight of him and he saw his wide pupils dilate in fear.

“Varric, this man needs medical help and fast,” He said as he was stared at.

“I-I know! But Blondie here…” Varric muttered.

“…Varric, is this is I think it is?” Ash asked.

“Uhh…”

* * *

“ _Father! Father!_ ”

Ash looked up from his book, peering over his glasses to see his son approaching.

“ _Good evening, son, how are you?_ ” Ash replied back in Qunlat. While he never really liked speaking Qunlat, too many ugly vowels and gurgles for his liking, but he found people frowned less on his son if he spoke their native language together. Not to mention, it was useful to have a language that only Bull, Mari, Shok, Talan and himself could understand.

“ _Uh, fine… thank you, father,_ ” Talan said, nervously running his fingers through his hair “ _Um, I-I wanted to tell you that that man you brought in a week ago is stable and should awaken soon. If you wanted to see him._ ”

“ _Thank you, son, I think I will._ ” He stood up, placing his glasses in his collar and leaving his book He stepped towards his son and fondly ruffled his hair, making his son blush darkly and look at him fondly.

“ _You’re doing a wonderful job,_ ” He smiled. Talan beamed at him before going on his way with a skip to his step.

Making his way to the great hall, he gave Varric a glance and jerked his head towards the door before walking. Varric, who had been busy writing, quickly put his things away and trotted quickly after him to catch up. It was their plan to keep their new guest hidden, since there was still so many in the Inquisition that hated mages or just greatly distrusted them as a whole.

“Thanks Big Grey,” Varric said as they made their way down to the small building made for the healers, “You don’t realize how much this means to me.”

“Thanks go to Talan for looking over him,” He said, “But you are welcome.”

As they entered, t only healer on duty nodded to Ash as they walked in, before quietly getting up and leaving to give them privacy. In the furthest cot away from the door lay a dangerously thin man with a mess of black hair, swaddled with blankets and looking quite peaceful as he slept..

His thinness was only made prominent with the thick blanket he was tucked under and the feather pillow cushioning his head. Ash only noted this based on how forlorn Varric looked as he looked upon his face. The storyteller brought a chair up and sat by him, gently patting the blanket where his arm was.

“You did a good job with the hair, Big Grey,” Varric said “It’s not going to last long, but at least he’ll get the care he needs.”

“…Varric, why is Anders running? He’s not the one that started the war,” Ash asked softly, standing and watching Anders’ sleeping features, “He just pushed it along.”

“Not many people happy about how many people he killed, regardless,” Varric sighed.

“…Well, let us focus on his health and deal with everything else later,” Ash said, “I’m sure that there is something that I can do with my political power when it or if it comes time.”

* * *

Anders opened his eyes while he was sitting and reading next to him, keeping his unconscious body company while the healers were busy elsewhere.

It was the creaky of the bed that alerted him, prompting him to look over to see honey whiskey eyes looking up at him with a tremor of fear in his thin features.

“Good to see you are awake,” He said, closing his book, “My name is Ashkost Adaar and I am the leader of the Inquisition.”

Anders relaxed, long strawberry eyelashes dusting his cheeks.

“V-Varric’s friend,” Anders rasped out.

“Yes,” Ash said simply, “My son, Ashtalan has been looking over you, since we brought you back. You were in bad shape.”

Anders swallowed thickly, looking like he was having trouble forming words. He picked up a pitcher of water and poured some out to slowly drip into the mage’s mouth. Anders licked his lips several times and cleared his throat when he had overcome dryness.

“T-Templers… hunting…hid in fear…”

“Worry not,” Ash said, setting the water aside, getting a cloth wet to press against the apostate’s forehead, “Templers have no power here, you need not worry.”

Anders’ thin frame relaxed into the bed, breathing deeply. He took the time to gently brush the hair out of his face with the blunt tips of his claws. Anders watched Ash’s dark grey talons shift through the black hairs with an unreadable expression.

“We dyed it, I am afraid,” He said “It has kept your identity hidden, as well as a shaved jaw-line.”

Anders mouthed the word ‘thank you’.

“None are needed,” Ash said, petting Anders’ head comfortingly, “Just focus on healing for the time being, friend. You are safe now.”

* * *

Varric and he regularly visited Anders, keeping an eye on him and overseeing his healing progress. It was a bit of a juggle, trying to balance their normal routines with visits as to not look suspicious. So far, everyone simply believed the dark haired man to be a person that Ash saved himself while he was out and that he was simply worried about him. Varric disappeared often, so his visits were not really thought much about.

Anders was not awake often, but when he was he seemed listless and depressed. Varric said that Anders had a long history of depression and stress, so this was just him taking a moment to sulk after a lifetime of pressure and stress wreaking havoc on his brain. 

He gently offered an herbal drink that he drank in the morning for his own depression to the young apostate. It was not perfect, but it certainly made it bearable.

“Y-you… too?” Anders rasped out.

“Yes, I have a history as well, since I was a young child,” He told the man as he read his book, not looking at the soft gaze on his profile, “The healer recommended it to me, as it would also help with my nightmares as such.”

“N-nightmares?”

“Yes… I have not had a good life, until now,” He admitted, sighing at the words he had already read several times over, “I have done a great many things that I regret, a many things that have haunted my minds for years. It helps make those haunting thoughts easier to bear.”

He happened to glance over at Anders finally, who seemed to be staring intently at him. He continued reading, feeling Anders’ gaze on him the whole time.

* * *

Anders eventually managed to keep awake for a good duration of the day eventually. The apostate liked hearing him talk for some reason, so he often regaled the man with tales of the Inquisition and a few safe stories from his childhood. He thought it was either his protective presence or the deep thrum of his voice that Anders liked listening to, as it was quite a few people’s reason for liking to listen or stand by him.

When he told the heavily censored story of how his advisors had caught him and Bull after having sex on the war table that Anders spoke up.

“You… have a lover?” Anders asked sounding… betrayed? Sadden?

“Ah, yes, my kadan, my heart, Iron Bull?” He said, “We’ve been bonded for a few months now. He makes my life a bit brighter.”

“I-I see,” Anders muttered.

Anders did not seem interested in his stories after that.

* * *

Cassandra was the one to find out.

Varric had apparently brushed her off to go visit him and the Seeker had trailed after Varric, stepping into the healer’s room after him and recognized Anders’ face from the wanted posters. He heard the outburst of sound and came rushing, bolting as fast as his thick legs could allow, going through the door and grabbing Cassandra’s arms before she could bring her sword down on Varric as he shielded Anders’ body with his own.

Cassandra flailed in his grip as he pulled her out of the healer’s room, yelling at him to let her go and ‘that it was Anders in there!’. When he put her down outside, there was a crowd of people looking frightened and worried. A few already looked mad because they understood the roared out ‘Anders’. When he put the seeker down, she yanked her arms free and turned to glare at him, almost red eyes stabbing deep into him.

“Why is _**he**_ here?!” She snarled.

“Cassandra,” He said sternly.

“That bastard started the war! He killed thousands of innocent lives! He-“

“ _ **CASSANDRA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_ ” He roared over her.

His anger showing, Cassandra went white in the face with fear as she started to shake. He stood firm, broadening his shoulders and glaring darkly at the crowd of people standing before him.

“It is true. We have the infamous apostate Anders here!” He called out, nostrils flaring, “But he is under my protection! He DID NOT start the war! And if anyone so much as lays a finger on him while he is here I will PERSONALLY flail alive in punishment.”

The crowd was quiet, shaking in fear of his outburst and not sure to how to understand.

“Now… BACK TO WORK!”

He had never seen that many people run that fast in his whole like.

* * *

Bull visited him as he was trying to relax with a drink. When the big man sat down next to him, he sighed heavily before side eyeing him.

“If this is about Anders, do not.”

Bull wrapped his arm around him and tugged him close. He leaned his head against the big man’s shoulder.

“I know, soft spot for mages,” Bull rumbled comfortingly to him, “…How did you find him?”

“Varric knew where he was the entire time,” He sighed deeply, “Templers had been hunting around his hiding area and he stayed with no food or water for days when he feared that they had found him.”

“Sneaky bastard, that one always was,” Bull said with an upbeat of humor and then giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“You choose right, kadan,”

That made him tear up a bit.

* * *

“This warms the heart, Big Grey,” Varric smiled as they watched Anders try to show Talan how to perform one of his healing spells. Talan was trying his best to mimic it, but he seemed to struggle to grasp Anders’ passionate feelings about the spell and mostly just stared confused at him.

“I suppose that it does,” He smiled as well.

“I’m glad that Anders is finally in a place where he’s… well he’s mostly safe, anyway,” Varric chuckled softly.

“Yeah,”

“Also good for you!” Varric grinned, thumping his thigh, “Seen you, Tiny and Blondie together talking about stuff.”

He blushed, glancing down at the smirking storyteller.

“Y-You….”

Varric just wiggled his eyebrows as he buried his face in his hands and groaned.


	117. Implied M!Warden/Oghren-(safeish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Warden/Oghren, dirty bar tricks, implied sex.
> 
> Request for M!Warden and Oghren.
> 
> Also, an important notice pups. Nev's computer literally blew up and my took a shit and died. I was able to Frankenstein two old laptops together to make a working one, but Nev still has to shop around for someone that can fix his laptop, especially since he's broke and I have yet to find a better paying job. He's going to be gone for who knows how long, so I'll try and pick up pace in the meantime.
> 
> -Six

Oghren did not believe him that the ability to deep throat a bottle would turn anyone on. Then again, the straight prick grew green at any mere mention of two men doing anything sexual or romantic at that. Truthfully his father did too, but one would be surprised at the amount of any gender that wanted a dirty roll in the stack with royal blood and willing to keep quiet about it. Perhaps that was why he had a sort of… sibling relationship with Oghren. Deep down, they would die for each other and protect each other from pretty much everything life threatening, but on the surface they were close to murdering each other.

More often than naught, they ended up drinking and doing some sort of competition to one up each other. The amount of lays they had gotten were the particular competition for that particular night. 

Oghren had bragged about the number of women he had gotten rolled around with, what with his warrior caste and everything. The dwarf bragged about his beard, his muscle mass (despite a lack there of) his armor and his money, struggling to come up with anything. He countered with how many people in general he got laid with on account of his bar tricks, like his deep throating ability. 

Oghren got all huffy and went on and on about how that would not attract the right kind of people, namely women. The look on the man’s face when he broke his heart and said that there were a number of gorgeous and outstanding women with penises, as well as extremely handsome and manly men without was worth it.

Oghren then demanded that he show him these ‘bar tricks’ of his, to see if they really worked on ‘studs like him’.

The first trick, he liked to call, Bottle Nuts. He took a long human stout beer bottle and carefully pried the top off. Thankfully the beer did not start to cap itself off, so he took to treating the long neck like a delicious treat. He flicked his tongue along opening, dragging his tongue down the length, collecting beads of condensation as he did. When he went to deep throat the neck, he glanced up at Oghren, staring quite blankly at him. He gave the right bastard a wink and then down he went, swallowing it all in one try. The alcohol must have loosened up his throat a bit, because the neck glided right along his tongue, past the back of his throat and partially down his throat.

Down as far as he could go before he would start swallowing the actual bottle, he glanced up at Oghren and grinned at him. Said dwarf was starting to look as red as his hair, gaping like a fish. My, it seemed that his trick was working and he was not even half way there!

Pulling back up, tongue curled around the underside, he let off with a wet pop and a long string of salvia. He smacked his lips like he just enjoyed a fantastic treat, before tracing his tongue along the opening, swirling around the mouth of the bottle before dipping it just in. He wrapped his lips around the opening, sucking loudly and wetly, drawing the foam up a bit, before letting go and licking the sides of the neck again. His licks were slower and longer this time around, really giving Oghren a show.

When he looked up at Oghren, the dwarf was really red, all the way to his ears too. The hand he had had resting on his thigh was now rubbing his inner thigh. Goodness, and the man only claimed to be a ‘lady chaser’. Probably never actually had an actual blowjob ever in his life, because most anyone he had ever shown the trick too just usually asked if bottles were the only things he could do.

The thought of Oghren, self proclaimed ‘playboy’, had never had a blowjob made him snort in laughter. He ended up getting a bit of foam in his mouth, but he just giggled as he showed it lingering on his tongue, drawing it back in and moaning in delight. That made Oghren jump, really looking bug eyed at him then. Poor bastard did not know what a good mouth could do, did he? He smirked around the neck of the bottle.

Getting tired of the taste of glass, he decided to move on with the trick. So, sealing his mouth around the rim of the opening, he took the bottle in both hands and made motions like he was stroking it as he firmly knocked the bottle against the table they were sitting at. The beer started to foam up and eventually filled his mouth. As it was about to spill out, he took his mouth off and let the foam drip out of his mouth and spill out of the bottle.

“And that’s Bottle Nuts,” He chuckled, whipping the excess foam out of his beard.

“T-That’s, a neat trick you got there, warden,” Oghren gruffed.

“You should see me with the real thing,” He bragged as he down his well earned beer.

“Ya…” Oghren muttered, still as beat red as his hair.

“Let me know if you ever want a demonstration,” He grinned wickedly.

Oghren gulped loudly.

“A-any other tricks?” The dwarf gruffed out, trying to sound tough and masculine.

“I honestly don’t know if you can take anymore,” He chuckled, taking some of the beer nuts out of the free dish on the tavern table. Popping them into his mouth, he watched Oghren frown deeply at him, huffing loudly.

“I can, I’m a man damn you!” He huffed.

“Alright then,” He grinned deviously, “How’s about we get a room and I can really give you a demonstration?”

Oghren flinched and looked around. His companions were entertaining themselves. No one bothered with the two dwarves drinking themselves into a stupor.

“…fine,” Oghren grunted out, “But you’re never to tell a soul.”

“No homo, Oghren,” He grinned as he got down from his stool.


	118. M!Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, power play, costume play, rimming, spanking, anal sex, handjobs
> 
> Request for M!Lavellan with a soldier's costume and Cullen showing him his commander side.
> 
> -Six

“Make sure that these reports make it the Spymaster’s desk,” He said, handing over the crisp papers of freshly inked reports on what the troops had found out in the field. The soldier bowed his head, took the reports and was on his way.

“Here,” He said to another, small soldier, “Take these to Inquisitor Lavellan. He needs to see these reports on enemy movements and choices of plans of action.”

“Yes, Cullen,”

That made him pause and think. Cocking an eyebrow at the soldier, holding the papers back from their waiting hands, he fixed the soldier with a hard stare.

“Did you just address me by my first name?” He asked.

“U-uh, s-sorry,” The soldier stuttered, “Commander, Commander Cullen I meant.”

“Soldier, why does it sound like you’re trying so hard to disguise your voice?” He pressed, suspicious now.

“N-No reason,” The soldier muttered before holding out his hands again, “T-those reports, ser?”

He glared a moment and then handed the reports over, deciding that he was too busy to deal with suspicious soldiers and he would just pass on a note to the Spymaster instead. If nothing else, she would give them an earful for wasting Inquisition resources on their unusual behavior.

With the odd soldier gone on their way, he went back to his reports.

“This one needs to go to Cassandra,”

* * *

 

Later that day, when the sun went down and he could finally lock his doors, he started to wonder about the Inquisitor. He had sent a missive, inviting the Inquisitor to meet him so they could have some alone time together. While their relationship was still… relatively new, he liked to think that the Inquisitor was committed to it as he was.

The Inquisitor did not respond to his missive and after some time, he had heard rumors that the Inquisitor was missing from Skyhold. While it was not unusual for him to run off to hunt in the nearby woods or just to get away from everyone for a bit, he would at least inform someone of his absence. He wondered where the cheeky elf had run too as night time came and fell and there was no sign of him.

That was until a soldier came knocking on door.

“Yes?” He called through the door, not wanting to deal with whatever was the matter.

“Report for you, Cullen,”

He recognized that voice anywhere. Throwing open the latch and then the door, he was almost down trodden to see that it was just a soldier. Maybe the door had altered his voice…

“Yes, yes, what is it?” He asked tiredly, “It’s quite dark out.”

“Heard you can’t find the Inquisitor,” The soldier lazily drawled out, swaggering in like he owned the place, “Thought that you could use some help finding him.”

Now he was mad. This soldier had to be so damned… brazen! At this time of night?! Not to mention mimicking the sound of his beloved Inquisitor’s voice?

“Listen here, soldier,” He growled out, jabbing his finger into the man’s chest plate and leveling a dark and deep glare at the cheek bastard, “You are _way_ out of line. Now, tell me this report, get out and think of what you’ve done today because I will have you flogged if you keep going on like this.”

“Damn Cullen, had no idea you had it in you,” The soldier chuckled, dragging his gauntleted fingers along his stubbly cheek, “You should be _commander_ more often.”

..Wait a second.

He reached out and pulled the helmet off the soldier that was hiding his face. The soldier let him, seeming smug about it the whole time. As he pulled the helmet off, a mess of inky black hair spilled out… and the Inquisitor’s smug face shortly after.

“’ello, emma lath,” Lavellan grinned.

“…Lavellan!” He hissed, tossing the helmet aside before looking the Inquisitor up and down, “W-Why are you dressed like a soldier?!”

“I wanted to see how you acted like a commander,” Lavellan grinned, making the crooked scar that pulled up the left side of his mouth crinkle endearingly. His visible right eye gleamed with mischief and devious thoughts. He saw the lower scarred lid of his blind eye before Lavellan tugged down his scarf to hide it again.

“You,” He grumbled, glaring at the cheeky elf.

If he wanted to see his commander side, so be it.

“Fine then, _soldier_ ,” He growled out, watching Lavellan’s eye crack open with delight, “You’re way out of line and I intend to put you back in your place.”

Grabbing Lavellan’s arm he brought the cheeky elf over to his desk and then bent him over it, knocking Lavellan’s legs more open with his foot before getting a grip on the back of his stolen armor.

“A spanking?” Lavellan quipped over his shoulder, “My, is this really how you treat naughty soldiers, _Commander_?”

“For all you know,” He deadpanned before bring his hand up and connecting with Lavellan’s clothed ass.

He did not want to hit Lavellan hard, hurting him was not his intention. His first hit was nothing more than a light smack because of his hesitation and the thickness of Lavellan’s breeches. Lavellan jumped regardless, but then grinned over his shoulder at him, shaking his ass to and fro as he did.

“That all you got? _Cullen_? Here I thought that the mighty commander still had his sword arm. Maybe you’ve gotten soft in your old age?” Lavellan taunted.

When he brought his hand down again, it was a bit harder, but Lavellan was still grinning that cheeky smile, taunting him to do more than that. So he did, bringing his hand down harder and harder each swing, until that grin faltered and his tattooed cheeks started to look a bit redder against his dark skin. His hand burned with each smack, but he was at least satisfying Lavellan with how hard he was swinging.

“How’s _smack_ that _smack_ , soldier? _smack_ ,” He asked.

“T-that’s _ah!_ much better, commander,” Lavellan purred.

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself a little too much, soldier,” He grunted, firmly groping Lavellan’s perky behind through his breeches, “I think something harsher is in order.”

He started undoing the lower half of Lavellan’s armor, digging almost frantically at the belts as Lavellan propped himself up on his arms. The cheeky elf looked over left shoulder, scarf obscuring most of his face.

“Oh? The _commander_ do something harsher?” Lavellan purred out, swinging his ass to make the undressing harder, “I am truely shocked that you have it in you.”

He pulled Lavellan’s breeches down and then untied his breech cloth, dragging those down his dark and tattooed thighs. The soft and warm glow of the candles made Lavellan’s skin look positively heavenly, even as the skin broke out in red handprints. For a moment he dragged his fingers along Lavellan’s lean and muscular thighs, lingering along the blood tattoos that beautifully graced his skin.

“You call that a punishment?” Lavellan quipped.

“Quiet soldier!” He ordered, smacking Lavellan’s red arse hard. Lavellan grunted at that, shoving his ass back towards his face needy like.

Reaching forward and circling the base of Lavellan’s prick with one hand, he used the other to pry open Lavellan’s cheeks. Squeezing the fingers holding Lavellan’s cock, he took to messily dragging his tongue along the circle of muscle, feeling it clenching underneath his ministrations.

“O-oh, gods, _Cullen_ ,” Lavellan moaned, “Just like that.”

He dragged his tongue along the puckered rim, taunting Lavellan as he shook and moaned above him. Sloppily he dragged his tongue along it, chin getting wet with spit as he buried his face deeper into Lavellan’s perky arse to get a better angle. The cock in his other hand started to jerk and fill with blood, prompting him to use his thumb to stroke the sensitive skin behind Lavellan’s bullocks to further torment him.

Licking along the twitching ring, he waited for Lavellan to finally grunt in frustration, pressing his arse back further into his face as though he could overcome the grip on his prick.

“C-cullen,” Lavellan growled weakly.

“I’m not done punishing you, soldier,” He said, prying his face away only to plunge back in, starting to press his tongue against Lavellan’s arse until that puckered opening yielded. His tongue slipped inside of the heat. Lavellan clamped down on him, moaning more, in a breathier and needier way then before, struggling to hold still.

Lavellan’s cheeky attitude in check, he squeezed the base of his dark erection as he wriggled his tongue further into Lavellan. The oh so mighty Inquisitor whined and bucked above him, the sound of his gauntleted fingers digging into his desk in long strokes of metal and nail. Using his thumb, he pressed against the rim and pulled it open so he could shove the entirety of his tongue inside, really making Lavellan cry out in pleasure.

The prick in his hand twitched hard in his grip, so he gently tugged his tongue out of the heat. Standing up, he gave Lavellan a hard smack on his arse.

“Taking all of this in stride, soldier,” He praised, licking his lips as he shoved Lavellan’s torso down and flat against the desk. Lavellan whimpered complacently, remaining still as he went around his desk and found the bottle of oil that he kept in case of such situations. “Ready for more?”

“Y-yes, Commander Cullen,” Lavellan purred.

“That’s more like it,” He smiled, rubbing Lavellan’s hips soothingly.

Soaking two fingers in oil, he leaned over Lavellan as his oiled fingers found the rim of Lavellan’s arse while he took to shoving armor and under clothing so he could leave love-bites and hickies along Lavellan’s elegant neck and around the back of his ears. Lavellan purred underneath of him, like a content cat underneath of him, moaning when one of his slick fingers slipped inside. His ministrations from earlier made it easier, but Lavellan clamped down quick, making it harder to work his finger in and out.

“Cullen, I’m close,” Lavellan moaned.

“Not yet,” He said, catching the tip of Lavellan’s ear between his teeth and tugging softly, “You can’t cum until I say so, soldier.”

At first, he was worried that Lavellan would want to stop, this was after all very different from their usual lovemaking, but Lavellan moaned and turned to offer his sweet mouth for a kiss.

“Y-yes, Commander,” He mewled, “P-Please hurry, though.”

Sucking marks on the dark skin, he worked his fingers in and out, slowly twisting them and pushing and prodding to work Lavellan open. The wet sounds of his finger made him blush, but he kept at it as he turned Lavellan’s head by his jaw and kissed that sweet, panting mouth, sucking the breath from his lungs. One of Lavellan’s hands caught his hair and kept them together, tangling his clever tongue with his own.

He worked one finger was joined by another and then by another, Lavellan moaning the whole time as he was stretched. He remained complacent the entire time as well, which was surprising, but it assured him that he was not making Lavellan uncomfortable. When Lavellan was slick enough, he added more to make it more comfortable before taking hold of Lavellan’s hip and pressing in.

The head of his prick nudged and then sank into the blissful, tight heat. Lavellan moaned deeply, arching beautifully. He brushed Lavellan’s hair away from his neck and marked it with his lips and teeth as Lavellan filled his ears with the beautiful sounds of his pleasure as he pressed further and further inside of him.

“Oh, Commander,” Lavellan purred out when he hilted deep inside of him.

Straightening up, he pulled out a bit and pushed back in, pulling out a bit more and pushing back in, eventually working to a deep and fast rhythm that had Lavellan mewling out Dalish curses as he was jostled with each thrust. The perfect tightness, slickness from the oil and the heat from Lavellan’s gorgeous body, he was having trouble from ending it too soon. After all, Lavellan was still waiting for his order to cum.

They were making quite a bit of noise, between the wet sounds of him thrusting in and out of Lavellan’s slick arse, Lavellan’s sounds of pleasure and the heavy thud of Lavellan’s bruised hips as he lurched for the force of his thrusts. Thankfully it was night time, they had already had a thrush end in almost complete public exposure.

His bullocks drew up as he got closer to orgasm, panting in Lavellan’s dark hair. Lavellan was whining underneath of him, hips trying to angle themselves as he struggled not to cum. There were deep gouges from Lavellan’s gauntlets and wicked nails, drips of salvia escaping his open and panting mouth. Lavellan let slip his name between Dalish curses and caught his hands in his, squeezing tightly.

He caught Lavellan’s torso, not giving up his hands, pulling him up and really thrusting deep into him as he got closer. Lavellan cried out, howling his pleasure as he found Lavellan’s neck between his teeth as he came inside of the gorgeous elf. But even as he spilled himself inside, he found Lavellan’s ear with his mouth, letting one hand go to the Inquisitor’s engorged and leaking prick and stroking it quickly.

“ _Cum for me soldier, you’ve earned it,_ ” He rumbled.

Lavellan got quiet, muttering out some long string of garbled Dalish as the dark elf prick in his hand twitched and then spilled the Inquisitor’s seed on his stroking fingers, teasingly stroking Lavellan’s prick a few more times to draw out his pleasure before easing his feet back down on the ground.

“Lavellan?” He asked softly, gently holding Lavellan up as he panted and shook on his legs. He nosed in the dark, sweaty hair as Lavellan went limp in his grip and panted.

Carefully adjusting his grip, he caught the Inquisitor up in his arms and managed to get him up to his bed before carefully undressing him and easing Lavellan into his bed. He crawled in after him, pulling the blanket up and wrapping them in a thick blanket. Lavellan was still dead weight and complacent, so he carefully undid the scarf hiding the scarred side of his face and gently wiped the sweat from his features until the Inquisitor’s breath got caught back.

“I didn’t go too far, did I?” He asked softly, kissing Lavellan’s sticky brow and pulling his hair back away from his face.

“No, emma lath,” Lavellan purred contently, wriggling closer and snuggling up against him, “That was perfect.”

Chuckling to himself, he wrapped Lavellan up in his arms and held the Inquisitor close.

Lavellan purred contently against his chest, just like the cat everyone seemed to liken him too. He dozed, stroking the Inquisitor’s dark hair as his eyes grew heavy.

“Next time, I want to be the Commander,”

His heart skipped a beat as his face lit up.


	119. M!Hawke/Varric Tethras-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Hawke/Varric, m/m smut, slight size difference, minor alcohol
> 
> Request for M!Hawke/Varric. Hawke/Varric has been a lowkey ship for me and Nev since DA2, so this was pleasant to write, thank you requester.
> 
> Also, Nev is having a horrid time trying to get his computer fixed, but I still have my Frankenstein computer working (rather well for a 10+ yr old machine/parts) so you will be stuck with me for some time. Hopefully in roughly 1-2 months I'll have a better paying job and be far away from my parents and perhaps have the money to help Nev out.
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon and night pups!
> 
> -Six

“Here’s to you, Hawke,” He roughly chuckled. One hand was holding up his half full beer mug and the other petting Hawke’s hairy sweaty thigh. He was trying not to ‘accidently’ spill his drink on Hawke again. There was no need to actively look for reasons to lick up his mess… again.

“Varric, are you trying to get me drunk?” Hawke grinned at him, still blushing to his ear tips, wriggling his hips in his lap. The muscular wrapped around his dick clenched wetly around him, dragging more pleasure out of his already almost spent prick.

“You set shit on fire when you’re drunk, Hawke,” He chuckled, rocking his hips up to draw a growled out gasp from Hawke, “And you’re sticky with beer, and I’m rather not lose you.”

“A romantic!” Hawke laughed.

Hawke rolled his hips down as he rolled his own up, making a wet squelching sound escape Hawke’s ass. Something slick and thick dripped down his scrotum as one of his many orgasms started to spill out. Hawke chuckled, rubbing his washboard abdomen like he was full and content, something he was not inclined to believe with how Hawke was rolling his hips still. The twitch of his hard erection also worked against him, obviously pining for his attention.

“Hey Hawke, are you just gonna keep wiggling on my lap or you going to do something about this?” His knuckles brushed along the underside of Hawke’s blood hardened dick, making it jump and twitch some more. Hawke gasped, trying to rock his hips forward into his touch only for him to pull his hand back teasingly and making the hairy man whine.

“Actually I’m just fine, how about you?” Hawke quipped back, breathy like.

“Wouldn’t mind if you at least wiggled a bit harder,” He grunted, dragging his fingers along Hawke’s prick again to make him clench up hard.

Hawke smirked at him, before moving his arms behind his back, bracing his hands there and rolling his hips hard. Hawke’s fantastic ass clenched hard and pleasant as his rolled his hips, his teeth catching his lower lip as he watched Hawke roll his hips to work his ass on his dick. His free hand stroked Hawke’s tense thigh, scrubbing his thumb through the thick hair there.

“Such…ah… fine Dwarven crafts,” Hawke joked breathlessly.

He bucked up into the wet heat, wringing a gasp out of Hawke. A pearl of pre-um formed on the blood ruddy head of Hawke’s head, dripping down his prick as he clenched down on him. Another low pull of pleasure was pulled down of him as Hawke’s ass milked his dick.

Reclining back in the bed, he watched as Hawke finally pulled himself minutely of his thick prick breathing hard, then sliding back down and pressing himself down until he was balls deep inside. More of his releases dripped out and pooled in the creases of his sac, really making him feel like he was having a good ol’ dirty time.

“Damn, Hawke,” He grunted as Hawke slowly started setting a pace for his bouncing, “Your ass is just like your sense of humor. It just doesn’t stop.”

“And what do you know, a Dwarf prick can stop both,” Hawke breathlessly chuckled, erection bobbing with his movements. The veins were starting to bulge underneath the ruddy skin as Hawke got closer and closer.

“Are you saying I can stop your stupid puns and get a little oral loving?” He chuckled back, using his free hand to grab a fistful of Hawke’s ass and squeezing hard.

“And probably stop my fantastic humor for the day or two afterwards,” Hawke chuckled absolutely breathlessly, really bouncing hard now. “You may not have length but damn Varric, you’re stout.”

One of Hawke’s hands strayed to one of his own muscular pecs, getting a hefty handful and grinding the heel of his palm against his pierced nipple. His balls drew up hard at that, a jolt of shivery pleasure running up and down his spine. Hawke sure knew how to tease him just right, he guessed with how many times in the sack that they rolled just gave Hawke ample time to learn.

Reluctantly, he placed his beer mug aside and gave the cheek he was not still squeezing a hard smack that made Hawke clench tightly around him, dragging more shivery pleasure up and down his spine as Hawke’s prick twitched hard. He gave Hawke another hard smack on his ass as Hawke picked up the ace and started bouncing quicker and harder. Hawke panted above him, groping his pec amazingly drips of precum dribbled on his stomach as Hawke’s prick bounced over it.

“Maker’s tits,” Hawke hissed.

“Easy there Hawke,” He quipped, groping Hawke’s burning cheek so he had double handfuls of glorious, muscular hairy ass, “Don’t want you to get smite right now.”

Hawke, for once in probably his entire life, had no smart remark to make. Probably too close to busting his nut for that, something he remembered along with Hawke’s earlier idea. Hawke had sweat dripping down his chest, erection bobbing as he bounced desperately on his lap, impaling himself time and time again on his prick. When he dragged a single finger down the veiny underside of Hawke’s cock, Hawke clamped down hard and _whined_.

“Come on, Hawke,” He rumbled out, reluctantly letting go of his ass to wrap his thick fingers around Hawke’s prick, really making the human clamp down on him that he almost had trouble moving, “Since when have you ever held back.”

Hawke panted and shook above him, slamming down hard enough that they would both be bruised in the morning, though between fucking himself on his prick and getting his own prick stroked, Hawke did not last long. Eventually Hawke threw back his head and moaned at the top of his lungs, the cock in his hand twitching once, twice and then started spurting all over his head and chest. As Hawke went lax in his lap, he thrust up into to him, grunting as the pressure in his pelvis drew tighter and tighter until he moaned out as he emptied himself into Hawke once again.

Hawke finally pulled off his dick and flopped to the side of him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“To friendship?” He chuckled breathlessly, grabbing his beer mug again.

“To friendship!” Hawke laughed.

They downed the rest of his beer together and laughed themselves to sleep.


	120. M!Lavellan/Fenris-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Fenris, fluff, dealing with death, moving on, m/m smut
> 
> Request for Fenris moving on and learning to love a mage Lavellan Inquisitor not that long after Hawke's death. Hope you like it requester~

“Broody, are you sure you’re okay?”

He barely looked up from the blade he had been mindlessly sharpening to blearily stare at his old friend. His vision was fuzzy from lack of sleep, but his dreams always brought Hawke’s face back to mind. Brought back all those feelings and left him in extreme agony when he woke. Sleep was pain, so he did not indulge it.

“I’m fine, Varric,” He muttered, rubbing at his eyes fruitlessly.

“Really? Because I know I joked about you being broody before but this…” Varric started before shaking his head, “Do you want help? Anything at all? I’m sure the healers could at least give you something to sleep.”

He had tried all of those, everything they had to offer, but his mind overpowered them and the loss and agony of losing Hawke to the fade brought it all up fresh in his mind every time he closed his eyes. What was worse was that for the past month, when Hawke’s face showed vividly in his mind, sometimes a different face would show that made him feel guilty and shallow.

“Well, have you talked to Lavellan about this? He sometimes get pretty bad nightmares from the Anchor in his hand, maybe he can…?” Varric let his sentence trail off.

The mighty Inquisitor was a Dalish elf… but also a mage. A proud mage that openly supported free mages and broke apart the Circles contain them. Lavellan also disbanded the Templers and took huge amounts power from the Chantry so they could not hold their sway over everything. Many people were furious at the little Inquisitor’s actions, that many were dead from assassination attempts, attacks against Dalish elves, attempts to harm anyone of his Inquisition and from not having the support of the Inquisition.

As much as his pro-mage attitude infuriated him… he supposed that the Inquisitor had his redeeming qualities as well.

Lavellan all but killed the slave trade throughout Thedas and personally over saw that former slaves found homes and means of living. Lavellan made sure that non-humans were treated equally, making sure that they were not denied something based solely on race. Lavellan also cracked down on Tevinter, making sure that those that lived outside of it obeyed the laws of the that land while also keeping in check the diplomats that were sent to the Inquisition. He often fondly recalled Lavellan kneeing a rather nasty Tevinter diplomat in the crotch and personally dragged him out of Skyhold.

While his pro-mage views angered him, he could not help but admire and like Lavellan for pretty much everything else.

“Fenris?”

Damn, he had nodded off again and his vision was more blurry then before. Perhaps he needed to swallow his damned pride and ask Lavellan for help.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him,” He groaned, leaving the blade and sharpening stone alone.

* * *

Lavellan was sitting out in the garden with the… thing that called itself Cole. He instantly recognized the silky black and gold trimmed robes that Lavellan covered himself head to toe in and the pale almost half tangible creature that no one knew what it was.

“And then you pull it taunt again, to keep the strings together,” Lavellan said softly, long sleeves covering his hands as they fiddled with something hidden within the dark material. “You want the strings to be tight together so it last longers.”

Cole pulled on a weave of beige string, pulling the strings taunt. Little glass beads of gentle, faded colors gleamed in the sunlight, woven in threads of different colors or sitting on a cloth. Several woven pieces of jewelry, done by varying skills, were laid out on an oiled cloth.

“Like this?” Cole asked Lavellan, holding up his work.

The Inquisitor’s hooded head moved closer to peer more closely at the held out bracelet.

“Very good, Cole! You’re improving so much in so little time! I dare say I’ll make a master out of you before the afternoon is over!” Lavellan praised genuinely.

Cole blushed before returning to his work, allowing him an opening to approach and speak.

“Inquisitor Lavellan?”

Lavellan’s hooded head turned to look at him, glowing elven eyes peering out from underneath his hood at him and then crinkling as he undoubtedly smiled.

“Hello Serah Fenris, how can I help you?” Lavellan asked, a smile evident in the sound of his voice.

“Varric said you had a sleep remedy?” He said bluntly.

“Ah, yes I do,” Lavellan hummed contently, turning to his still moving sleeves, “A tea from my clan… let’s see… elfroot, mandrake, a Fade Mushroom, several roots..”

“Sounds bitter,” He cringed.

“Oh terribly so!” Lavellan laughed, “But just for you I’ll sweeten it with milk and honey.”

He scowled at the other elf, but just sighed deeply and left it be. Lavellan at least told him that it was bitter beforehand rather than just feeding it to him. While it was something rather childish… he was grateful for the forethought.

“When myself and Cole are done here, I’ll make it for you and call for you,” Lavellan said, “So please don’t disappear on me!”

* * *

Later in the day, Lavellan found him lounging on one of the railings and trying to read a simple children’s book. While Lavellan came strolling over, humming softly from within his robes, he quickly stashed the book from sight as Lavellan produced a kettle from within his sleeves and a ceramic cup decorated with pale green leaves.

“I have the tea for you, Fenris,” Lavellan said, using his sleeves to protect his hands as he poured out a cup full, “One of my clan happened to be here this evening and even told me of a sweeter version of the recipe before she left. It tastes like warm cream and chocolate with a hint of cinnamon.”

He eyed the creamy brown colored liquid as Lavellan passed him a glass before producing an another cup from within his sleeves. It smelled like chocolate to be sure, and not the usual smell of bitter or gritty tea. When Lavellan slid his cup carefully underneath the veil covering his face and start sipping softly away, he dared to take as sip as well.

“Well?” Lavellan asked as he rolled the warm liquid around in his mouth before swallowing.

“It tastes… good,” He said softly, feeling his face crack with a small smile, “Like hot chocolate.”

Lavellan let out a small content noise and took a seat in one of the library chairs, drinking their sweet tea in content silence until Lavellan wished him a good night and took the kettle and cups to the kitchen to wash. He read for some time after that before begrudgingly heading to bed.

That night he dreamt of nothing and slept like a corpse until morning.

* * *

“Hey, thanks,”

He looked up from his book to Varric, realizing that at some point in his reading that the Inquisitor and Cole had joined them. Cole was holding a cloth laden with hand-made jewelry while the Inquisitor was tying a gold woven band with beads of pale green leaves with gold tints.

When the last knot was tied, Varric smiled fondly at the bracelet, turning his wrist this way and that, admiring the craftsmanship.

“Cole painted the beads, but I needed to melt the wires to weave them,” Lavellan explained with a smile in his voice, “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Varric smiled, “Thanks kid, Robes.”

Cole smiled back shyly, shuffling his feet embarrassed like.

“Wow,” Varric chuckled, looking at the pile of jewelry, “Did you two make something for everyone?”

“Yes, we wanted to make everyone happy,” Cole smiled.

“Truthfully we tried to make something everyone would like, but I think it’s rather hit or miss,” Lavellan said, pulling a black necklace with a coiled golden snake woven where a charm would normally sit, “Truthfully I don’t know human, elf, dwarf or Tevinter designs… or Qunari… or Chantry… so I hope that we at least don’t offend anyone.”

“You’ll do great you two,” Varric chuckled softly, “Everyone loves you two.”

“Hopefully, because I’m pretty sure the I made for Commander Cullen is vaguely insulting,” Lavellan sighed before placing the necklace back and giving a bow to the storyteller.

“Don’t ruin our little surprises now,” Lavellan chuckled.

“Not a word, Robes,” Varric grinned back before retaking his seat.

He watched them go, some sliver inside of him hoping that Lavellan made him something too, before returning to the laborious task of reading again.

* * *

“Serah Fenris!”

As he was heading towards the tavern for a few drinks, Lavellan flagged him down. The Inquisitor did not have Cole with him, but for a moment he saw a tattooed hand holding something before it disappeared into his sleeves again.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” He asked.

“I made you something,” Lavellan hummed, “I didn’t finish it with the mass for the others, but only because I wanted to make it special and it took more work than I expected.”

Lavellan lifted his sleeves, hiding his hands, before he shuffled his sleeves back.

Lavellan had told him that he wore covering robes because of his clan. They had settled and stayed next to a human city, remaining on good terms with them and eventually opening to trade with them. But even if the city was generally good to them, most of the residents still hated the fact that they were elves, so the artisans and the traders wore covering robes, so that the humans would not seeing the large eyes and ears but the wears instead.

Lavellan admitted that his still wearing robes was just a stubborn habit, rather than a need. He was no longer a clan artisan or trader, so he was free to take them off at any time. But he was surrounded by strange humans and it was an old habit.

When the black material was shuffled out of the way, he saw for the first time any amount of skin of the Inquisitor.

Lavellan was dark skinned, though not quite as dark as him. His elegant and long arms were decorated with no only hand-made black threaded jewelry and black vallaslin of June, if he had the designs and Dalish gods’ right.

In his hands he had a length of light grey woven threads.

“I really hope that I am not overstepping myself here, I just thought… that it would be thoughtful,” Lavellan said softly before pulling the jewelry out.

Light grey woven thread led down to a charm shaped like a small shield. What was painted on the shield made something sharp twinge in his chest and made the corners of his eyes water.

Surrounded in forever twists was the Hawke family crest down in a shimmering blue like the lyrium branded into his skin.

“Hawke obviously meant the world to you,” Lavellan said softly, sadly, “For me to have left him behind in the Fade was inexcusable and I am surprised to this day that you do not hate me outright. So… The thread is the color of the chains that Kirkwall was so famous for, the shield done in white for life and ascending to a better place. The blue for the lyrium and sadness of his passing in you. The crest so that you may carry his legacy with you. Finally the eternity loops that you will always carry your love for him.”

This was…

Lavellan stepped forward and latched the necklace around his neck, slender fingers sometimes brushing his skin carefully. When Lavellan stepped back, he looked down at the necklace and how the light caught the brilliant blue of the Hawke crest.

“Do you like it?” Lavellan asked carefully.

Several swallows later to keep down his tears, he gave Lavellan a small smile.

“I love it,”

* * *

That night he dreamt of Hawke, but not of losing him or watching his die as was most of his dreams. No, this dream Hawke was standing next to him as they over looked the wintery mountains surrounding Skyhold. He looped his arm around Hawke’s arm and nuzzled into him, smelling that familiar scent as his heart warmed.

“You’re not taking care of yourself again, love,” Hawke chided humorously.

“…I miss you,” He admitted, rubbing his face into Hawke’s sleeve.

“I know and I miss you too,” Hawke chuckled, nuzzling into the top of his head, “But it would break my heart to find out that you’re not taking care of yourself.”

“… Life just does not seem all that worth living without you,” He sniffed.

“You’re heartbroken and I’m not saying that you can’t be,” Hawke said softly, rubbing his arms, “But do you think I would really be happy to find out your harming yourself because you miss me? Fen, I would be even more heartbroken then you are now.”

“…My chest hurts, Hawke,” He admitted, feeling his eyes water, “I just… cannot…”

“Moving on and healing will be hard, I know,” Hawke said softly, moving to hold him tight and crush him to his chest, “It will be one of the hardest things you ever do. But are you are right now… Fen, it’s no way to live.”

He buried his face in Hawke’s chest, filling his head, heart and mind with the smell of Hawke, the love of his life.

“I want you to be happy and alive. I want you to take care of yourself and live. You don’t need to stop loving me, Fen. No one will ever ask you to stop loving me. But you killing yourself in grief isn’t the answer to the pain, it’ll only make things worse. You’ll hurt yourself and you’re hurting me when you do that.”

He squeezed Hawke back, letting his shirt soak his falling tears.

“Please Fen… please live… for me?”

“You left a hole in me, I can’t fill it…” He sobbed.

“You’ll find someone one day that will, trust me Fen.”

Hawke pulled his face up, grinning down at him before kissing him on the nose.

“But I think you’re already got someone, so I think that day is going to be here soon.”

He woke up, eyes burning with unshed tears, fingers clutching the necklace that Lavellan had taken so much time and care to make for him. He brought it to his mouth and kissed Hawke’s crest.

* * *

“Well damn, Broody, you know I don’t think I’ve seen _that_ many miracles in my life time,” Varric started out as he was sharpening his sword, “But you? Happy? You healthy and eating? Damn.”

“Shut up,” He snarked at the storyteller.

“Not to mention, our quizzy? A mage? I serah, am shocked and appalled,” Varric laughed loudly.

“Shut up!” He chuckled, pushing Varric with his foot until he toppled over, laughing with him. They laughed together for a few moments before Varric wiped his eyes.

“But seriously, Broody,” Varric chuckled, “I’m happy for your happiness.”

He smirked at Varric, about to return to his blade when he heard Lavellan.

“Fenris!”

Lavellan, cloaked in his robes, came trotting over. He smiled up at the other elf, setting his blade and sharpening stone and blade aside.

“There’s going to be a asteroid shower tonight, would you like to join me?” Lavellan asked eagerly, “My quarters will have a great view of it!”

“Robes?” Varric said, mock shocked, “Inviting someone to your quarters? How scandalous!”

He would have guessed that underneath the dark material that Lavellan turned a bright red before he stooped to indignantly shake his hands at the dwarf.

“I-I was not planning something like that!” Lavellan _squeaked_ , “I’m just inviting him to watch the asteroid shower with me!”

“Better bring protection and lube tonight, Broody,” Varric laughed, “I think the Inquisitor is planning to have his wicked way with you.”

“Varric!”

“I might need to come by, the curiosity will kill me otherwise,” He chuckled, only flustering Lavellan more until he did nothing but sputter indignantly.

* * *

That night he stood on Lavellan’s balcony with him, watching the sky be streaked with brilliant white lines. Lavellan pointed out the larger ones to him, excitedly following the trails with his finger until they faded away. As the night grew colder, he slipped his arm around Lavellan and held onto him as he bounced with excitement.

His chest did not hurt and he smiled so easily…

At one point, he asked Lavellan if it were possible to see his face. They were alone and he was no strange human. Lavellan was flustered, but eventually caved and reached within his hood to undo the face veil that covered his face. When the delicate cloth was unhooked, Lavellan whisked his hood back as well.

Lavellan had slender and elegant features underneath his hood, face perfectly framed by his June vallaslin. Soft amber eyes crinkled with his smile as he looked over the Inquisitor’s features, fingers coming up to brush back some long black threads that had escaped.

They watched the asteroids fall for some time, Lavellan humming a Dalish tune underneath his breath as they watched the quiet beauty.

At some point he kissed the back of Lavellan’s ear, getting an immediate shiver of the smaller elf and a small and weak sound. When he asked, Lavellan turned red to his ear-tips and tried to avoid the question by trying to start telling him about stars. When he kissed a bit higher on Lavellan’s ear, he blushed hard and arched from the touch.

Then it just went all downhill from there.

He kissed all along Lavellan’s neck and ears, trying to find his sensitive spots. Lavellan arched from his ears getting kissed, admitting eventually that his ears were extra sensitive. When he nipped the tip, Lavellan mewled out a Dalish profanity and arched hard, pressing himself back against him. He took to tormenting the Inquisitor’s ears then, making Lavellan moan and mewl as he was teased and taunted.

More of Lavellan’s robes got undone and fell to the floor. More of his dark and tattooed skin was revealed and he peppered kisses and reverent touches across every inch. More of his jewelry joined his robes on the ground and soon there was a very naked and very flushed Inquisitor before him, smoldering eyes underneath thick eyelashes taking him in.

With a few pillows and blankets from the Inquisitor’s bed, they tangled themselves on the balcony as the asteroids rained across the sky. Their lips pressed softly against each other, tongues sometimes tangling and tasting skin, lips, teeth, ears, eyelids. His hands worked over Lavellan’s soft body, followed by his mouth, lips and teeth, making the other elf make such beautiful sounds underneath of him and arch gorgeously.

Some oil and Lavellan’s dark and tattooed skin shimmered underneath his hands, soft muscles going into stark relief when his finger and then fingers pressed into Lavellan. He kissed along his hips, engorged prick and stomach as he moaned and spewed Dalish profanity. The lyrium in his skin pleasantly tingled and hummed from Lavellan’s magic as he touched the Inquisitor.

Slick enough, he slicked himself and entered Lavellan, taking his mouth as Lavellan’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. He kissed the Inquisitor’s flushed face as he rocked in and out of the sweet body, hearing such beautiful moans of pleasure in his ear. Lavellan arched when he thrusted just right, hearing his name in the garbled Dalish and feeling pleasure lance up and down his spine.

When Lavellan came, he joined him soon after, leaving a dark bite mark on the side of his neck that he did not seem to mind too much. When he pulled out, he flopped to Lavellan’s side, intertwining his fingers together with Lavellan’s as he panted and watched the asteroids above.

He turned to the side and kissed Lavellan’s warm and sweaty cheek. Lavellan turned and kissed his nose tip before pointing out a large string of brilliant white across the sky while he chuckled and laughed and tangled with Lavellan comfortably.


	121. M!Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, m/m fluff, alcohol consumption, talking about food play
> 
> Request for M!Lavellan/Cullen for birthday shenanigans. Happy birthday OP, sorry for taking so long but we hope you enjoy it (we are also willing to do a smut follow up is that's what you want).
> 
> Nev is sick with the super flu and I'm mostly coherent, so I'll be filling in until he's better.
> 
> -Six

“It’s your name day?”

“What the fuck is a name day?”

Lavellan looked up from his arrows and bow to look up at him. The eye not covered up by his scarf cocked its eyebrow and his pretty mouth crinkled into a frown. He seemed genuinely confused and he blushed as he realized that Dalish probably had vastly different habits and holidays then the Chantry.

“I-I’m sorry, love,” He said quickly, “I meant it’s the day that you were born.”

“…Huh, I guess it is?” Lavellan shrugged, “I guess I made it another year. My mother would be proud of me. She always said that I’d never make it ten feet from the camp.”

“Well… do you want anything?” He asked, “For us humans, we normally give gifts to people on their name day.”

“Victory gifts for making it another year?” Lavellan chuckled, “Hmm, and you want me to give me a gift?”

Suddenly he had a very bad feeling about it. Lavellan was mischievous and a serial prankster that Sera herself said that she would could never match. To so willing give him a gift… Maker save him.

“Hmm, I got it,” Lavellan purred, reaching up to drag his fingers along his jawline in a tantalizing way, that pretty mouth curling into a seductive smile. “I’ll meet you in your room later tonight…”

Lavellan stood up on his toes and pressed that pretty mouth to his in a lovely, long and chaste kiss that has his heart thudding in his chest and lively blush lighting up his face. Lavellan gathered his things, smiling coyly over his shoulder as he strutted away, shaking his ass with every step because he knew he was watching.

_Maker save him…_

* * *

Lavellan’s surprise had him bothered all day. He was edgy and nervous as his mind raced through all of the possibilities of what Lavellan could possibly have planned. So far, he liked to think that their sex life was not all that extremely weird. Their little stunt with the soldier uniform was perhaps the most kinky fun they had since Lavellan had convinced him to have a rough roll behind the Wartable and they almost for caught.

He knew Lavellan was clever and quick and had a wicked mind… what could he possibly have thought up.

When he opened the door to his tower he was holding his breath… and then quickly let it go.

Lavellan was sitting on a large fur pelt, a bowl of cream and a bowl of strawberries at his hip. He was still mostly dressed and was busy uncorking a very good looking bottle of wine. When he saw him standing there, dumbfounded, Lavellan scoffed like he was offended.

“My mind is not always in the gutter,” Lavellan said, uncorking the wine with his sharp talons and then taking up two normal drinking glasses and filling them up. “Maybe I just want a quiet night with my love for my ‘name day’? A date since we never have the time.”

Relieved greatly, he undressed himself modestly before taking a seat next to Lavellan, planting a sweet kiss on his unscarred cheek before taking up the glass. It smelled heavily of strawberries and tasted it like it too when he took a sip.

“You like strawberries?” He asked softly.

“Yes, my clan wanted their hunters to be strong,” Lavellan said, “The Keeper controlled our diets strictly and he did not want the hunters eating ‘something so soft and girly like berries’. When I left the clan, I was stuffing berries into my maw while I was flipping him off.”

He chuckled before leaning over and pressing a lingering kiss to Lavellan’s temple, long black hairs sticking to his lips. Lavellan hummed happily before kissing him on the mouth in a quick peck. He took up his glass and took a large mouthful before picking up one of the strawberries. He took one up too and munched on it, appreciating the sweetness of the perfectly red fruits and liking how the red juices stained Lavellan’s beautiful mouth.

“Mmm, lover of mine, care to share a wine kiss?” Lavellan purred sweetly.

“What is a wine kiss?” He asked.

“We both take a sip of wine and then kiss,” Lavellan smiled warmly, “It’s quite romantic and tasty.”

Smiling towards his elvish lover, he took up his glass and took a small sip just as Lavellan did and leaned into him as he leaned towards him. Lavellan’s hand curled in his hair as his hand curled into his hair, fingers tangling into Lavellan’s black hair as he pressed his mouth to Lavellan’s. They were chaste for a moment, the smell of strawberries drowning his senses before he parted his lips for Lavellan.

The taste of the wine in Lavellan’s seemed to drastically taste different then the wine in his mouth before the tastes beautifully melded together. The sweetness of the kiss surprised him, he had only had cheap wine before though, so to taste a well done sweet wine melded with the sweetness of Lavellan’s mouth… his face lit up as he enjoyed the romanticism of it.

When they parted, they both were pink and Lavellan looked completely content. He purred softly as they parted before he took another strawberry up. This time Lavellan scooped up a good part of cream on the strawberry and popped it into his mouth. A bit of cream caught the side of his mouth and before he could even think he was leaning forward to drag his tongue along Lavellan’s mouth to catch the creamy sweetness up. Lavellan let his mouth quirk up into a smile as he pulled back.

Lavellan scooped up some of the cream on one of his fingers and presented it wordlessly to his mouth. He blushed darkly as he took Lavellan’s finger into his mouth and started to lick and suck the cream of it. There was a hint of the sweetness of strawberries on his finger, but mostly it was sweet cream on his slightly salty skin. The flavors that saturated his mouth made his thoughts fuzzy and the slight tickle of pleasure started against the bottom of his stomach.

When he pulled off, a trail of saliva connected his lips and Lavellan’s finger. Lavellan was purring and smiling down at him, face dusted red.

“I love you,” He said softly, reverently.

“Ma’arlath, ne’emma lath,” Lavellan purred softly and sweet, a finger coming up to dab a bit of cream on the end of his nose.

He laughed with Lavellan before the sneaky little elf licked the cream off. He kissed Lavellan’s face, his smile crinkled cheeks and mouth, his scared nose, his brow, his long and pointed ears. Shuffling the scarf off his laughing face, he also kissed the knotted scar, the scarred eyebrow, the scarred eyelid that hid his blind eye and his scarred cheek. Lavellan kissed him in kind, peppering kisses along his forehead and brow, his eyelids and nose, his stubbly cheeks and scruffy jaw. He pressed a kiss to the scar on his upper lip and then his mouth and then his chin.

His hands gently cupped Lavellan’s face so they could look into each other’s eyes. One of a gorgeous hue and one of a softer pastel and his own watched each other they giggled and laughed.

“Happy name day, my love,” He smiled.

“For victory of conquering nineteen years,” Lavellan giggled.

“…You’re nineteen?”

“Yeah, that shocking to you love?”

“Well a little bit, you just seem too world wise for being so young…”

“You’re just worried about how screwing me makes you look like an old pervert,” Lavellan grinned cheekily.

“Am not!” He huffed, rolling them until he was laying on top of his cheeky and mischievous lover, blanketing his smaller body with his large human frame.

Lavellan laughed underneath of him and he ended up laughing with him, knocking foreheads with him while they laughed like idiots. Lavellan mused his hair until it was a mess and while Lavellan’s hair was too long to do that too, he flipped his hair onto his face, completely covering it with inky blackness. After they righted themselves, Lavellan grinned that ominous, mischievous smile at him.

“Okay, my mind’s in the gutter now,” Lavellan grinned.

He just sighed before tenderly kissing Lavellan’s smirking mouth, running his fingers along the sides of his face and neck. Lavellan purred into the kiss before encouraging him back, when he looked at Lavellan again, the mischief in his features had only intensified.

“And for my _’name day’_ , we’re going to use the wine, strawberries and cream,”

He turned red at that.


	122. M!Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford, m/m fluff, referred too sex
> 
> Request for a return of Hiems and something fluffy with Cullen. We hope you enjoy requester
> 
> -Six

Hiems smelled like winter mint, like the cold morning air of Skyhold during the winter, like the coldness of a Despair demon’s frosty breath, like the air after a blizzard had passed. Hiems often smelled cold, felt cold and looked cold enough to burn. 

The glares that he often threw at people often made them feel like their skin was prickling with frost bite instead of stinging from a dagger’s prick. When he was out in the field, the cold dead stare he held often made anyone or anything hesitant to fight him. When one of his Inner Circle annoyed him, his full blown furious looks made they layer up for days, saying how they were literally chilled to the bone from such an icy look.

The cold Inquisitor’s skin felt icy cold to the touch that people often avoided shaking hands with him or touching him at all. Some swore that they saw ice form on his skin, making the pale skin look ethereal with sparkles of ice crystals. Even people close to him avoided touching him, standing a distance from him as they praised his friendship and companionship.

But he knew Hiems could be warm.

When Hiems would press himself to him and the coldness seeped out, Hiems smelled softly and faintly of flowers, of a gentle fragrance, of old books and the slightly grassy smell of herbs. When he was warmed from their love making, Hiems smelled of sweat, warmed skin, of the fire of the hearth and the smell of the furs and blankets they had laid on. When he was warm, Hiems smelled like a new spring, of a cheery library, of the first plants after winter.

When he was warm, Hiems’ looks were so soft and warm even with his pale blue eyes. His heart thudded and his face lit up when Hiems looked at him with those soft and warm eyes, his very being warming with love and affection when Hiems looked at him so warmly and so fondly. When they were together, Hiems just looked at him so warmly and so fondly that he found himself smiling and feeling warm to his core.

When Hiems was warmed up, his skin felt so soft, like it wanted to feel the best for the first person to brave the cold, like he wanted to be touched softly and reverently. When his fingers lingered on Hiems’ skin it just felt so soft and warm to the touch that it was hard to believe that the warm body was ever called ‘The Ice King’. When his skin was flushed with arousal, his skin felt warm like a summer’s day even, almost hot to the touch.

When he heard Hiems speak, when he saw Hiems look at him, when Hiems’ skin met his own, when Hiems loved him… he was not the Ice King, but Hiems Trevelyan, the Inquisitor for the Inquisition and his most cherished lover.

“Cullen?”

Hiems and he were tangled in his bed. The roof had finally been patched and his tower was finally warm, so they could finally comfortably sleep in the same bed with one another without having to worry about it being too cold.

Hiems was looking at him with sleepy and half lidded eyes, almost drooping with coming sleep. His features were so soft and warm looking, both from tiredness and the thick blankets covering their tangled bodies. One of his pale hands was lying on the side of his neck, flushed with such pleasant warmth that it felt part of his own body. He felt them muse through his hair softly, like a sleepy petting motion with his fingertips.

“It’s nothing,” He whispered back, wriggling closer to Hiems and pressing a soft kiss to his nose, “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Hiems smiled warmly, sleepily, wriggling closer as well until they were flush against one another.

“I love you too, Cullen.”


	123. M!Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford-(m/m smut, foodplay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, minor foodplay, oral sex, anal fingering, nipple teasing, anal sex
> 
> Request for a follow up with Lavellan and Cullen with their berries and cream

The taste of strawberries had saturated his mouth.

Lavellan was sprawled out on the floor, flushed head to toe enough that he started to see the freckles hidden all over his skin. The black lines of his blood tattoos just seemed all the more prominent, more so when he dragged his tongue along them and they started to shine with his spit.

He nibbled on the tip of a strawberry, just enough to get the sweet juices flowing, before using it to draw lines along Lavellan’s abdomen. It left just barely visible wet lines along the dark skin but released the sweet smell of strawberries as he drew nonsense shapes along Lavellan’s skin. With each breath in, the lean muscles of Lavellan’s chest went in and out of stark relief.

“You’re pretty mouth sure is talented, love,” Lavellan moaned. He blushed darkly, choosing to ignore his cheeky lover before continuing. 

When he was satisfied with his work, he took off half of the strawberry and presented the other half to Lavellan’s open and panting mouth. Lavellan eagerly took it, making sure to lick his sweet and stick fingers before they moved too far away. As much as he wanted to see that wicked tongue suck all the sweetness off of his fingers, just to see the little slip of pink flesh in action, he had better uses for his hands.

His own tongue lulled out, drawn to the taste of strawberries that he knew was there despite the flavor already having soaked his tongue. Lavellan’s skin was warm and sticky underneath his tongue, as he slowly and languidly dragged it along the lines he had drawn. Lavellan moaned breathlessly above him, body arching into his tongue and pressing more firmly the sweet and salty skin into his ministrations.

Lavellan sighed above him, fingers finding his hair and lovingly petting the tussled follicles. When he dragged his tongue along Lavellan’s stomach, his beautiful lover’s hips lifted just enough that he felt Lavellan’s prick brush along the side of his neck. Lavellan’s slender prick was fully hard at this point, flushed darkly with blood and the ruddy head was wet from some already smeared pre-cum. When he brushed his fingertips against the length of it, Lavellan arched beautifully off the furs and moaned softly and breathlessly.

“Mmm, fuck, Cullen…”

Slipping an arm underneath Lavellan, his fingers dipped into the cool bowl of cream, getting a good dose on his fingers before applying it to Lavellan’s chest. Like with the strawberries, he drew nonsense patterns along the dark skin, dabbing the cream along the creases and raises in the skin, smearing it across his nipples and even offering some to Lavellan’s hungry mouth.

His tongue dragged along a spot of smeared cream, blending that taste with the taste of strawberry in his mouth.

He found that the cream was not so easy to lick off of Lavellan, lapping along where he had smeared it again and again to get it off. When he took one of Lavellan’s nipples into his mouth, Lavellan let his head fall and moaned loudly. He licked along the puffy outer edge of the nipple, getting as much as the cream off before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Lavellan cursed loudly, something Dalish and slurred and garbled with pleasure. He felt like it was sort of cheating, knowing Lavellan’s sensitive spots, but honestly he did not mind too much, what with how beautiful the sounds of pleasure that Lavellan were making.

Pulling his mouth off, he found the nipple peaked. It only made him go for the other without rest for Lavellan. Strong and wiry legs wrapped around his waist and a desperate pelvis started rutting against his stomach, Lavellan’s erection rubbing against his abs desperately. The thought of Lavellan’s pert ass hovering over his trapped erection just made his desire sharpen to a fine point.

Dragging his mouth free, he took to sucking the cream off the rest of Lavellan’s chest, harshly and quickly because the want to bury himself in Lavellan was getting too much for him to handle. He left Lavellan’s chest marked with red and wet hickies and a few teeth marks that would disappear quickly. He made sure to leave dark hickies along the cheeky elf’s neck for him to show off to everyone the next day.

When his lover’s chest was cleaned of cream, he laid Lavellan out again before scooping up some cream and smearing Lavellan’s engorged prick. Lavellan hissed something not very nice in Dalish at him and then cursed every god in the sky when he sucked Lavellan down to the base in one swallow. Lavellan howled underneath of him, arching as he felt the prick in his mouth twitch. He sucked hard, trying to get all the cream off of him, scrubbing his tongue everywhere it could reach in order to do that.

Fingers suddenly yanked on his hair, something akin to ‘hurry’ escaping Lavellan’s mouth.

The oil was in his bottom desk drawer, it took only a moment for him to grab it and then start preparing Lavellan, pressing an oiled finger against his arse and then push in.

“Come here,” Lavellan growled out.

He was yanked up and found self kissing Lavellan, Lavellan’s tongue delving into his mouth and him nibbling on it. While they robbed each other of breath and coated their chins in sticky and sweet saliva, his finger worked in and out of Lavellan quickly, Lavellan oddly relaxed despite how he was almost desperately trying to open him up. Sharp teeth found the corner of his mouth and marked it and then marked his upper lip before moving to suck the taste right out of his mouth, a moan soon joining the linger taste of strawberries and cream.

A second finger worked its way into the taunt, hot body and then a third not long after that, their mouths finding what skin they could and marking them with their teeth, lips and tongues. Lavellan left marks along his jaw-line, around his ears and along his neck, something that his mind should have been worried about, but was more concerned about how warm it was inside of the gorgeous elf, how he was squeezing down on his fingers tightly.

“Fuck me,” Lavellan growled against his mouth.

He forced Lavellan tight against his chest, easing his fingers out and splashing his prick in a heavy dose of oil before his fingers bit into Lavellan’s hips. The lean body was heaved up and then pulled down. He wanted to go slow for Lavellan, ease his way in, but Lavellan was having no part of it, overpowering the grip on his hips and pushing himself down, hilting in one harsh thrust down. When he looked to Lavellan’s face, he was grinning.

“Now, make sure my Name Day gift is good,” Lavellan purred, pressing fingers to his mouth. Cream stuck to his lips from Lavellan’s fingertips and his mouth instinctively opened. As he gripped Lavellan’s hip, he sucked Lavellan’s fingers into his mouth, sucking the taste from his skin as he pulled Lavellan up a bit and snapped his hips up into the tight heat.

Lavellan kissed along his face as he sucked at the cream covered fingers, rocking his hips up into Lavellan. Lavellan planted his thighs on either side of his legs and let him freely thrust up into him, feeling the tight heat of Lavellan’s body and then easing out of it. When he got a rhythm going, he really started to push up into Lavellan, relishing the tightness and the friction of the motion of sliding out.

When he sucked Lavellan’s fingers clean, Lavellan got a good serving of cream on his fingers and plopped it into his mouth before kissing him again. With the cream flavoring their kiss, he grabbed Lavellan’s pert ass and snapped his hips up into him. A moan tumbled into his mouth as he undoubtedly hit something good in Lavellan, making sure to drag his hips along where he had thrusted to make another delicious moan tumble into his mouth.

Lavellan’s sweetened lips formed some garbled word against his mouth. Strong fingers found his hair as Lavellan started to work his hips down to meet his thrusts up. Something close to a depraved _whine_ made its way into his mouth as the heat that he kept thrusting into squeezed harder and harder down on him as the lithe body hovering over him started to grow tense with pleasure.

Lavellan hilted in his lap, teeth finding his lip and he found himself releasing inside of the taunt heat. Lavellan, so close to release, whined loudly but he only took a hold of his sticky erection and pumped it while rolling his hips. It only took a few pumps and Lavellan arched, moaned gloriously as he released, the slender prick in his hand twitching and spraying seed for a second or two before Lavellan went lax in his grip.

They panted together for a moment before he pulled Lavellan closer, burying his face in the side of his neck and feeling the heartbeat flutter away underneath the dark skin. Lavellan purred content like a cat, nuzzling into his shoulder as he carefully slid out of his elven lover and pulled him down to the furs to tangle into a comfortable tangle of limbs.

Lavellan nuzzled into his neck and continued to purr. He pulled his arm Lavellan close and kissed his sweaty forehead… only to feel their sticky skin stick together quite uncomfortably.

“Bath?” Lavellan chuckled.

“Yep,” He sighed, already moving to carry Lavellan.

“Hey, Cullen?” Lavellan asked as he was heaved up and into his arms. The lithe body was all too easy for him to carry, even if he knew that what he carried was perhaps the greatest weight ever. When he turned to look at Lavellan, said elf kissed him softly and chastely on the mouth.

“Thank you, for today,” Lavellan sighed softly.

“My pleasure, my love,” He said, squeezing Lavellan tighter as he kissed his forehead, “Happy Name Day.”


	124. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, m/m smut, BDSM, orgasm denial, jealousy
> 
> Request for Iron-Bull and jealousy and the results.
> 
> Requests are no longer being accepted.

Ash was one good looking Qunari, humans and elves and dwarves all agreed that he was good looking, so he knew that people would look. He knew that Ash would get people that flirted with him, people that looked him all up and down and eye him like a piece of meat that they just wanted to gobble up.

But he was good. He was the one that was fucking his brains out, got to see all his skin, all the good parts. He was the one that got to see Ash’s sexy faces, hear his moaning, and hear him beg for it. Not only the sexy bits, but he got to kiss him, snuggle up against him at night, whisper sweet nothings to him, hug him, hold him, run his hands through that long ass hair of his and tell him that he loved him.

However, today he was quickly feeling something akin to jealousy.

A big Qunari was not to subtly laying it on thick. A simple sparring match had quickly turned to not so subtle dick and rough sex jokes. Ash had tried to ignore them, but it looked like a few had gotten to him because his face was that grayed out red color when he blushed real hard and he actually looked… flattered. While he had tried to keep calm… the fact that Ash knew and was not stopping him was making something prickle inside of him.

Andy was not even around to help distract him, off doing something with Varric, so he was left watching Ash and this big Qunari spar and the big fucker flirt with Ash.

“Nice grip, Inquisitor,”

_Fucker…_

Ash, red in the face from both exertion and the flirting, had both arms wrapped around the man’s torso and was trying to force him back. The Qunari had his arms wrapped around Ash’s torso from above and was trying to get him off the ground. The glorious muscles along Ash’s back and arms were bulging gorgeously as he tried to heave the Qunari back, but it was hard to move someone your own weight and size especially in such an awkward grapple.

“T-thanks,” Ash grunted out.

One of the Qunari’s hands got a grip on the waistband of Ash’s pants and he felt his thighs tighten with the need to kick something. Bastard sure was getting cheeky…

He saw the fabric surrounding Ash’s thighs tighten as he tried to get a firmer foothold against the other Qunari, threatening to tear along the seams. The other Qunari grinned and moved one arm lower towards Ash’s waist.

Now, he knew better than to be jealous, BUT HOLY FUCK HE WAS JEALOUS.

If only there was a way to get him off of Ash…

“Uurrrgghhhhh!”

Ash’s arms bulged harder and suddenly the big Qunari was being lifted off the ground, straight up into the air. Ash’s entire upper torso was bulging obscenely as he held the big Qunari overhead. He took a moment to marvel at the fact that Ash was holding up perhaps about 500 or more pounds of raw Qunari above his head, before Ash was falling backwards with all that weight, face twisted up into a determined glare as al the weight came crashing down to the ground, the other Qunari first with a resounding thud.

Ash was quick to get up, despite having hit the ground so hard, and came slowly trotting over him, looking more than a little pained but still blushing with arousal. His normally yellow eyes were tinted with just a bit of red.

“H-hey, kadan?” Ash wheezed, “I-I think I pulled something.”

* * *

Ash was very complacent about getting washed down, even more so when he snapped the collar on and tied the leashed around his wrists and then to the headboard. Laid out bare like a feast, he took to claiming every inch of Ash’s skin with his mouth as he worked his hands over the glorious body. Of course he would help his kadan with soreness, but he was going to feel nothing but him for the next couple of hours.

While he enjoyed it more when Ash bit him rather than the other way around, he bit, nipped, sucked and generally left Ash’s skin marked with his teeth, lips and tongue. His strong neck, broad shoulders, wide chest, thick pectorals, pert little nipples, the dips and curves and depressions of his muscles, the indents of his hips and pubic mound.

When his chin moved down to nip his bullocks, his kadan was ‘standing at the ready’ already.

“Eager little thing,” He growled against the skin of his hip, before biting the skin hard enough to leave red teeth marks behind.

“Bull,” Ash whined.

Roughly flipping Ash over, he groped Ash’s perfect ass before bringing his hand down with an extremely sharp smack. Skin met skin with an almost thunderous clap and Ash buried his face into the pillow to let out a ragged and breathlessly moan. With a quick shove of his hand underneath his chin, he had Ash’s desperate face out of the cloth.

“No hiding, I want to hear it,” He growled.

When he pulled his hand away, Ash held his head out of the pillows, so when the next thunderous clap came, the shrill moan that followed was music to his ears. So were all the moans that followed as he slapped Ash’s ass with painful blow after pain blow to his ass until was it was marked bright, vibrant red and almost visibly throbbed. As he roughly groped the red and swollen, Ash moaned and whined, rutting his hips into the bed sheets.

“Like the pain, kadan?” He asked as he pet the stinging skin and making Ash twitch.

“Yyyesss,” Ash moaned out.

When he brushed his fingers along Ash’s erection, the poor thing twitched desperately. He was fit to burst just from a bit of spanking, his sensitive and needy kadan.

“Stay,” He ordered, pressing his knuckles into Ash’s lower back while he whined and shook his needy ass.

He went over to the chest of ‘toys’ and got out a few things before getting back into bed, nipping Ash’s red ass before encouraging him to lift his hips. Taking their newest toy, he eased Ash’s erection back and slid it on.

“Bull?” Ash whimpered.

The cock ring looked nice on Ash, holding his erection beautifully up and keeping his full balls tugged down. When he rubbed them, Ash’s prick gave a minute twitch and his whole body tightened like a spring. He grinned as Ash whined as he fondled the man’s full balls, tormenting him on the edge of an orgasm but the cock ring denying it to him. They had never done hardcore orgasm denial before and now just seemed the perfect time.

“You don’t get to come until I’ve decided it,” He growled out.

Ash whimpered almost pathetically, but held still as he wriggled closer to put his mouth on his kadan. With the skin still beat red, he nibbled and kissed Ash’s smacked red ass, making him twitch and moan cutely. He made sure to leave his mark further on Ash’s perfect muscular ass before moving down to take in one of Ash’s full balls, then both into his mouth and lavish attention to them until his spit dribbled off of them.

“Bull,” Ash whined.

“Hmm?” He murmured as his lips skimmed the length of Ash’s blood engorged prick.

Probably remembering his order, Ash settled for groaning instead as his breath rolled down the length of Ash’s prick. He dragged his tongue down the length, catching some of his spit and Ash’s sweat, dipping down all the way to the folded up foreskin. Catching some of the skin between his teeth, he tugged on it gently to further torment Ash. Letting his breath ghost over the ruddy and wet head of Ash’s prick, he moved back up, trailing his tongue all the way back up and even further upwards until he found the tense little ring further up.

Ash let out a rather profane string of Qunlat, which got him a few hard smacks for, before he really started in on Ash. Noisily his tongue, lips and teeth worked over the puckered ring, big hands spanned over Ash’s red arse cheeks as he tormented his kadan. Licking, biting and kissing the puckered ring until it gave and he could wriggle his tongue inside. Ash cried out, back arching hard and his pretty decorated cock twitching with the need to release. He drove a cry out of him when he started to torment the wet head of his prick with just the edge of his nails.

“Bull, Bull, Bull,” Ash was moaning his name like a mantra as he sloppily thrust his tongue in and out of Ash’s writhing body.

When Ash started thrusting his ass back, he gave a hard smack to Ash’s haunch.

He took the bottle of oil from the things he had gathered and sloppily dumped it on Ash’s arse, working the slick fluid into Ash’s skin.

“Can’t wait to fuck your brains out, kadan,” He growled out as he worked a finger into Ash’s hot ass, “Have you screaming my name until all of Skyhold knows.”

Ash whimpered loudly, rocking his ass back onto his finger until he was fucking himself on his finger, desperate for simulation. It made him chuckle, but he obliged by pushing it further and further into him, listening to the wet sounds and Ash’s sweet, hot and bothered voice. When Ash’s backwards thrusting got a bit too desperate, he moved so he could wrap an arm around his waist and effectively stop him. Ash was complacent as ever, held still but whined so needier than before.

_Only he got to see this side of Ash, not some grabby asshole…_

When three fingers sunk inside of his sweet kadan, he pried his fingers out of the needy hole before leaning over and untying Ash from the headboard.

“B-bull, please,” Ash moaned.

“Hmm?” He asked, encouraging Ash to get up on his knees so he could tie Ash’s leash to the overhang above them. When Ash was forced to remain on his knees with a good bit of slack for what he had in mind, he moved around and got himself on his back and Ash sitting in his lap. His own prick sandwiched between Ash’s red cheeks and he took his leisurely time to rut between them as Ash moaned and shook above him.

Putting his hands on Ash’s hips, he rocked his kadan up and then lifted him up and then pulled him down. The head of his prick caught and he was entering Ash, slipping into the tight and wet heat, making Ash’s back arch in as his trapped prick twitched. Ash cried out as he slipped further and further into him, prick wrapped in tightness and heat. Pressing upwards further and further until he was bottom out and Ash was making broken sounds above him.

“Good?” He rumbled out.

“Y-yes!” Ash grunted in replay, clamping down on him hard and his hips restlessly rutting down against him to try and work his insides.

“Then hold on,” He ordered, gripping Ash’s hips and started a brutal and fast pace right off the bat.

He made good on his promise to make Ash scream, as his kadan started doing just that as he bounced him on his thighs. The friction and movement as amazing and probably hitting all of Ash’s sweet spots from the pitch of his cries, so he kept at it, almost using his kadan like a sleeve as he felt his balls draw up from the pleasure and an orgasm crawl down his spine.

The view was just shoving him along, the sight of his sweat and flushed kadan bouncing up and down his prick, head thrown back as he voiced his pleasure and his eyes hazed over with need. When he raked his hands up and down Ash’s side, the skin pricked and flushed underneath his hands, Ash trying to press his body into his hands. When he plucked at Ash’s peaked nipples, he literally went voiceless and kept sucking in harsh breath after harsh breath, body tightening up like a screw and clamped down on him until it felt like a vacuum.

Fuck, he was getting close. Ash was just too damn much for both their own good. Hmm, Ash had been a good boy…

He kept at the brutal pace, driving Ash mad as he kept thrusting into the tight heat. A few more sloppy thrusts and he felt his orgasm wash over him, grunting as the pleasure washed over and prickled his skin. Thrusting up, he made sure to really drench Ash’s insides deep before pulling Ash off of him.

“B-bull?” Ash whimpered, voice rough from his earlier screaming.

He just grinned as he hooked Ash’s legs up and got them over his shoulder. Offering his kadan a wicked grin, he took the head of Ash’s ruddy prick into his mouth and sucked. Ash arched and let out a dragon worthy roar as he continued to torment the head of the trapped prick as he gently tugged Ash’s full to bursting balls out of the ring and then slid it up just enough. Then the torment really began as he moved up and down, taking in and letting his kadan’s erection in and out of his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to really add to the sensation.

Ash started to beg above him, pleading with him to finish him off.

He went further down, until the ring slipped into his mouth too. As he slowly, ever so slowly dragged it with his teeth back up, Ash got real quiet and tensed up tight like a coil. He was getting ready for it, as the ring slowly slid up his shaft with pressure and spit. As he made his way up, he could feel just the slightest swell just behind the ring, as though the flesh itself was trying to help push it off.

When the ring got to the dip of the head, Ash made a gagging sound and he ended up getting Ash’s load sprayed in his mouth. Swallowing it down, he offered Ash a few more licks before taking the sloppy ring off and getting out from underneath so he could get the leash untied.

“You good?” He asked sweetly, holding Ash’s body as it slumped.

Ash groaned, managing to start twisting around in his grip. He twisted Ash around and pressed him close, peppering kisses along his forehead and face as he patted and tried to cool off.

“Bull?” Ash managed after a moment.

“Yes, kadan?”

“Next time you’re jealous, just say so, my dick hurts,” Ash deadpanned.

“Err… s-sorry kadan, will do,” He chuckled, rubbing Ash’s back.


	125. Iron-Bull/M!Hawke-(m/m smut, dirty talk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Iron-Bull and M!Hawke, oral sex, anal fingering, dirty talking
> 
> Request for either Hawke/Iron-Bull or Hawke/Iron-Bull/Adaar with some dirty talking.  
> Requests are no longer being accepted.
> 
> Alright, so musey's dead broke and I'm still bouncing around borrowed laptops, so we're probably going to open up a Pateron or writing and drawing commissions because we really need something. If we can make some decent money I can probably fly my ass over to America to live with musey and together we can try and get a house so he can get away from his abusive folks and so I can get away from my needy folks and away from dead-end jobs. So if you would like to commission writing from me, a picture from the muse, or would love to just throw money at us shouting 'Just fucking shut up and write my smut!', please look out for that.

“Boss is gonna find out, _hugh_ , if we keep doing this,” Bull rumbled, fingers carding through Hawke’s dark hair as the scruffy mage.

“Do you think your Inquisitor will really mind?” Hawke panted, moist and red mouth so close that he could feel the heated breath against him, making his blunted teeth find his lower lip. “You two aren’t a thing still, right?”

“Ha!” Bull laughed, grunting when Hawke put his mouth back to work on him, “High and mighty? Too fussy, too prudish. I can like a lot of people but the dear Inquisitor? Not my type in the least bit.”

Hawke hummed, the vibration making his hips buck hard, once. He messaged Hawke’s neck with his fingers across Hawke’s scalp and neck, silently praising the human as he lavished his lips, tongue and teeth up and down his ridged erection. With Hawke’s size, there was no way for him to take more then the head in his mouth, but damn, Hawke knew a few tips and tricks around that.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Bull grunted.

“You’re acting like you’re surprised,” Hawke said, dragging his tongue along the ridge covered underside, “We have done this before? Or were all those just my wet dreams? Honestly I would have thought that you would been taller then.”

“Not a lot of people got such pretty and skilled cock sucking lips like yours,” Bull playfully teased, making the smaller body kneeling before jump minutely and that already flushed face blush all the more darker. Hawke smiled coyly up at him before sucking the head into his mouth and lavished attention to it as best he could with it filling up his mouth. “Always surprises me that _The Champion of Kirkwall_ is skilled in the bedroom arts.”

“They don’t call me the Champion for nothing,” Hawke quipped,having let the head of his prick go to tongue the leaking slit vigorously. Rough and calloused fingers gave his full scrotum a few hard pulls, making his hips back and ripping a harsh moan out of his mouth.

“Champion at blowjobs? That’s one to write home about,” He chuckled breathlessly.

“Pfft, now I’m going to have to write to Carver about that,” Hawke chuckled, nibbling softly up and down the hard shaft, “Dear brother, got called the Champion of Blowjobs while giving head to a Tal-Vashoth. Did you know that they’re hung like oxs? Now you do. And if you think trying to give head to one is hard, you should try like me and taking one up the arse, the foreplay…”

“Speaking of which,” He growled, hooking his fingers underneath Hawke’s chin and forcing the flushed human to look up at him, “Should probably get that started… unless you just want me to paint you white. There’s that too.”

“Hmm, covered in hot semen like a dozen men have released on me…” Hawke purred, standing up and then easing his weight onto his tip toes so that he could reach his collarbone at the very least. “Hmm, I think I’ll pass on that, jizz is hard to get out of chest hair, believe it or not. Wouldn’t mind being bounced on your lap for a bit though, big guy.”

Grinning down at him, he easily scooped up Hawke into his arms and toted his scruffy ass over to the bed before throwing it right into the sheets.

“Oh, so savage,” Hawke teased, “You going to be just as savage when you pound my ‘heretic’ ass with your righteous Qun rod?”

“You sure got a way with words,” Bull grinned, shucking Hawke’s clothing in record time, “Can’t wait to limit you to ‘Oh please pound my slutty ass harder!’.”

Hawke was pretty stiff, probably from sucking him off earlier. Nice and easy to swallow all the way to the base, common courtesy for head getting, and just as easy to rob Hawke of all his smart ass words and just have him writing and clutching at the bed sheets. Hawke certainly was good looking when he was all sprawled out and needy, all sweaty and all those weirdly buff mage muscles going into stark relief. The high and mighty Inquisitor might not have been his type, but damn, lucky little him that Hawke was and he came around often for ‘business’.

“Fuck,” Hawke groaned, hips twitching. Bull greedily rubbed his hand up along Hawke’s thighs, feeling the hairy muscles tighten and clench underneath his fingers. For a mage he sure was beefy, beefier than some warriors he knew. Just fine for him, Hawke bruised less and looked all the sexier that way.

He pulled of when he started tasting bitterness, giving the flushed human a wicked grin before leaning over to get the oil out of the nightstand. Hawke sat up and sucked a huge love mark high up his neck and framed it when imprints of his teeth to top it off. Said human was nothing cheeky smile as he grinned back.

Cheeky thing, he always did like love marks and never ashamed to hide them. With his grey skin tone, any love marks were dark grey and sometimes black and thus, always stuck out. Hawke always liked leaving them in plain view, proud of marking his skin and honestly it was great to see ‘High and Mighty’ Inquisitor sneer at him, knowing full well who did it. Nothing like strutting around and pretty much blaring at the top of one’s lungs ‘Your coworkers are fucking!’.

Taking the oil, he flipped Hawke on his stomach, giving that nice hairy ass a hard smack before yanking his hips up and into lap. Their spit slick pricks rubbed against each other as he got his fingers slick and started rubbing along Hawke’s crack, feeling the small ring of puckered muscle clench as he just idly dragged his fingers along the skin. Hawke grunted and groaned, enduring the torment like a… well… Champ, while rolling his hips minutely to grind their pricks together to give them both some stimulation. He grunted when the head of Hawke’s prick caught against his, feeling a shudder go up and down his spine.

“You got two hands, don’t ya Qunari?” Hawke teased, grinning over his shoulder at him.

“And for some Maker damned reason, you got a mouth,” He grinned, still getting his other hands slicked before reaching underneath Hawke and wrapping his fingers around the two of them as best he could. As he stroked them both, slowly to torment Hawke and stave off his orgasm as best he could. It always felt better when it was pushed off for as long as it could be, like an explosion going off when it finally came. As much as Hawke grinned and said he did not like it, he knew that the little Champion liked it too.

With some insistence and pressure, his thick and calloused finger sank in and started pulling and pushing in, working through the tightness that seemed to stubbornly stay, probably part of the sheer size difference. Working his finger in and out, in and out, sometimes prying his hand away from their pricks to add more oil to keep Hawke slick. He made a mental note to actually remember to buy some proper, slick stuff for Hawke’s tiny ass if he was dragged along with the Inquisitor. For now he just added more and more when it needed and kept mindful of Hawke’s voice and body language.

One finger turned to two and when two could easily move in and out and the ring felt lax enough enough, he added a good helping of more oil before yanking Hawke up until he was sitting up.

“So rough!” Hawke laughed.

“This, rough? I’ll show you rough,” Bull rumbled.

He took a moment to slide nice and slippery like between Hawke’s cheeks as he used his less slick hand to pinch and tug at Hawke’s nips. Messaging the cute little puffer for a moment, rubbing the little of lump of flesh between his still kinda of oily fingertips until the hardened nubs popped free and then he really tugged on them.

Slicking himself up again, almost gleefully thinking about how wet and dirty it was going to be with all the oil, he lifted Hawke up enough that he could feel the head of his prick press against the heated and slick puckered ring.

“Oh, a tease after all,” Hawke chuckled breathlessly.

He pushed the head in with force, feeling the tight and hot flesh so easily give and then wrap around him. Hawke jolted above of him and cried out when the head so easily entered his body, stretching the sensitive ring and putting pressure on the equally sensitive flesh just inside of it.

“Ready to get this slutty ass of yours pounded?” He growled in Hawke’s ear.

“Oh do purify me with your righteous Qunari rod,” Hawke joked breathlessly.

So he did, holding up Hawke’s weight in his hands and arms and working his tight and hot ass up and down his shaft, almost using the Champion like a toy. Hawke panted and moaned hotly above him, clenching down when he purposefully put pressure on his prostate with a heavy nudge of the head. Up and down, sinking into the heat and then dragging it out to feel the amazing friction. Up and down, up and down, until Hawke was seated in his lap and his prick was completely enclosed in perfect tightness and the heat of Hawke’s body.

He took the opportunity to pull Hawke’s head over that they could share an over the shoulder, stealing that smartass mouth in a wet and mostly tongue filed kiss as he rocked Hawke’s hips to make the hairy mage whimper.

“Huh, you like it when you’ve got a big cock filling up your ass, don’t you?” He growled against Hawke’s mouth.

“Here I thought I was kissing one,” Hawke hoarsely managed.

“Oh, that’s it,” He grinned.

Lifting Hawke up, he pushed him back down with force and then started a rather quick and hard pace, lifting him up and yanking him down. Hawke moaned deeply, not in the least bit harried by the brutal onslaught, just idly teasing his bobby and ruddy prick as he was bounced up and down his erection.

The oil really made things slick, not obscene enough that they lost glorious friction, but sloppy enough to be messy and fun. He felt his scrotum get soaked in the stuff and hear the absolutely filthy and wet sounds of it as he bounced Hawke on his lap. Hawke would probably need a deep cleaning afterwards, but damn, it was nice to have some simple and dirty fun in bed.

“F-Fuck!”

Hawke was clenching down on him harder and harder, getting really close and honestly so was he. So really getting a grip on Hawke, he started brutally pounding up into him, fast and deep strokes that had Hawke letting out one lustful cry after the next. They were not gonna last long at this pace-

He bit into Hawke’s shoulder as he released, emptying everything he had in as deep as he could into Hawke, feeling the human tighten around him as he whimpered through his release as well.

They took a moment to enjoy the bliss before he gently tugged Hawke free and pulled the mage to his chest and relaxed back into the bed with him.

“You didn’t make me say ‘oh please pound my slutty ass harder’,” Hawke whispered playfully.

“And you’ll be around next week because for some ‘business’ reason and I’ll get to try again,” He gaffed.

“Hmm, what should I use next time? Demons? No, used that a lot. News of the Wardens? Probably not, not much to say after they shut themselves up. Maybe I’ll use Qunari and say how I need to use my _advanced diplomatic_ techniques to try and reason with them.”

He about laughed until he cried.


	126. Multi Pairings-(m/m and m/m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied past M!Hawke/Fenris, implied Fenris/M!Lavellan, implied M!Lavellan/Fenris/M!Hawke, heavily implied polyamours relationship, anguish, very quick and very mild suicidal thoughts
> 
> Rewrite of a request for M!Hawke to come back after Fenris and M!Lavellan have spent some time together
> 
> REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR GOOD
> 
> Finally.. after eight long months... I can finally rest...
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](https://nevaryadlwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Nev

“Hmm, Broody smiling,” Varric started off, idly swishing around his drink of brandy for the evening as the dwarf spied on the usually cranky but now rather calm and mildly cheery elf over the top of his latest novel, “But the mages are our allies, Cole is away on a mission with the glorious Herald, Krem is off with the charges and I don’t smell that Tevinter frilly beer… hmm… what could Broody be smiling about?”

Fenris just rolled his eyes before giving his shorter companion a half hearted glare.

“I am not smiling,” He drawled out.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right,” Varric chuckled, “Maybe the lack of broodiness just made me think that you were smiling there for a moment.”

“Oh shut up,” Fenris chuckled, giving the dwarf’s knee a light and playful kick.

“But seriously Broody, it’s nice to see you happy,” Varric smiled, “And to think, it was a mage that put it there.”

“I can be reasonable,” Fenris huffed.

“When the mage is as adorable and fetching as our dear Inquisitor?” Varric grinned almost wolfishly.

“My ears were burning,” The Inquisitor chimed, popping up from behind Varric’s chair and startling to the two of them. The strange mage just giggled, grinning at the two of them while they rearranged themselves.

“Maker Robes, you really need to stop doing that, you’re learning too much from Cole,” Varric chuckled, setting his book and drink down so they did not get a dousing like the carpet just did.

“Sorry,” Lavellan giggled.

It was nice that Lavellan had grown comfortable around the Inquisition enough that he could dress down everyone. Now everyone could see the beautifully arranged features, the dark lines of his June vallaslin that perfectly framed and decorated his face and the long, inky black hair. He was still not comfortable enough to show much beside his face, hands and feet, but everyone seemed happier to see their beloved Inquisitor’s face. He certainly liked seeing the man’s face more often than intimate moments.

“I was just telling Broody here that it was nice to see him happy and trying to weasel out of him what was the cause,” Varric smiled as the Inquisitor so nonchalantly took a seat on the armrest of Fenris’ chair.

“Oh, I do wonder what,” Lavellan smiled, leaning back until the mage’s head was almost on his shoulder, fluttering those long black eyelashes at him.

“Maybe it is Varric’s company,” He retorted, watching the adorable pout take hold of Lavellan’s face. He leaned the last little bit away and pressed a kiss to Lavellan’s forehead, to soften the look a bit but that adorable pout was there to stay.

“Dear Herald, we all know it’s because of you,” Varric chuckled, “Fenris gets this bad case of ‘puppy eyes’ every time he looks at you when you aren’t looking.”

Strange, only a short time ago and the phrase would have hurt it. Now he just give the dwarf’s knee another playful kick.

“There are no puppy eyes,”

“Right, and Sera isn’t a trickster,” Varric drawled out sarcastically with a heavy roll of his eyes, “Lavellan makes you happy, period. It’s nice and you are _adorable_ together.”

“I am not adorable,” Fenris retorted, giving the smug dwarf another kick to the knee.

* * *

He was surprised on how easily he had accepted Lavellan into his life. He supposed the odd lucid dream of Hawke telling him that he could move on without leaving his love for Hawke behind. He still loved Hawke and he suspected that he would carry that love to his grave. But he had enough room in his heart to love Lavellan just as much and not kill himself over losing Hawke.

Hawke was gone, to a heroic end in the Fade against a gruesome demon, but he would always carry Hawke’s legacy and memory on within him as did all his friends and his sister, where ever that girl may have been. He was dead but not gone and that brought him enough comfort to carry on with his life.

He had worried for a short time that he was seeing Lavellan as a replacement for Hawke, something to fill the aching void in his chest. But then he had to admit that they were different people. 

Where Hawke was more muted with his passions, Lavellan was louder and more vocal, willing to step up to speak out and pick a fight where Hawke would have just kept to himself. Lavellan had a bit of a sense of humor where Hawke practically was a walking embodiment of humor, with Hawke always making witty comments wither they were funny or not and then laughing where Lavellan was usually the one laughing at others jokes while only sometimes making humorous remarks of his own. Lavellan was also a great deal more intelligent where Hawke was wiser, with Lavellan knowing a great deal about the world but not a great deal about practical application or how to deal with people, where Hawke had shone but did not have much books smarts to help him along.

There were also vastly different physically. Lavellan was short, slim, elegant and softly handsome, almost all of his hair was just on his head and his dark skin only marked with his black blood writing. Hawke was tall and stockers, almost weirdly muscular for a rogue and _very_ hair all over from his mussed black hair to his feet and his body marked with scars from his adventures. Lavellan eyes were a burning and bright amber color where Hawke’s were a softer and more muted earthen brown.

It also brought him comfort to realize that the two, while they may have gotten along if Hawke was around, that they were different creatures.

He had also been worried about what the other members of the Inquisition would say, so ‘easily’ setting Hawke aside. But they were in the middle of a war and loved ones passed or were cruelly taken away during wars and sometimes a different soul was easy to find to love just as much. Truthfully, the only one that had anything to say about it was Cassandra and it was only after Lavellan exposed her as a bleeding romance lover at heart that he realized that this Seeker was happy for him and was trying to make sure that he was happy.

Honestly it was a bit strange that his life seemed to be falling back together, but he was happy so it was hard to even want to question it. He would full heartedly accept a healing heart, a lover to keep him happy, work to keep him busy and friends at his back.

Would the Maker be so cruel as to take any of it away from him?

* * *

Lavellan was patrolling the Hinterlands, looking for stray Rifts to close. It seemed that lately the few remaining Rifts had been spewing an abnormal amount of demons into the wilds lands burdened with the lingering remnants of the Templar and Mage war. While the demons made quick work of rogue Templers and Apostates alike, they were also harming civilians and that would not stand with the Inquisition ready, willing and able to help.

Lavellan took himself, Fenris, Cole and after some thought, the Iron-Bull. A well enough balanced team, with Lavellan’s spells and buffs while the rest got in and dealt the heavy damage. The Iron-Bull made a few light hearted quips that they were ‘one weird fucking looking group’ and he was inclined to agree. Two elves, a pale almost human creature and perhaps the largest Qunari he had ever seen since the former and now very dead Arishok.

“Someone might confuse us for your Chargers,” Lavellan quipped as they walked through the wilds.

“Ha! You lot are a little soft to be my Chargers,” Iron-Bull laughed, “Even my Elvish Chargers are all roughed up and scarred.”

“You hear that Fen and Cole?” Lavellan laughed, “We’re too pretty to be Chargers!”

“I’m pretty?” Cole asked softly.

“It’s what Bull says so it must be true,” Lavellan teased, “The mighty Iron-Bull only speaks truths.”

“A spy speaking truths, what madness is this?” He quipped.

“Smartasses, I’m surrounded by smartasses,” Bull playfully grumbled.

They walked a ways, Lavellan sometimes stopping to gather some useful herbs like elfroot and Crystal Grace if they found it, piling everything in his bag. It was a good thing that Lavellan was the one that made the party’s potions because he remembered all too keenly the times that Lavellan brought potions made by whom ever in the Inquisition and they were _violently_ bitter and the time that Iron-Bull brought some made by Stitches and they were the stuff of nightmares. Honestly, he felt a bit spoiled by Lavellan’s potion making, making sweet healing relief taste delicious and easy to keep down.

“Hmm,” Lavellan pondered when they paused so that Lavellan could check his map, “The last Rift here in the Hinterlands should be around this next hill. So, weapons out everyone!”

The group took a moment to make sure that they were ready before moving around the last bit of land that was in the way. As they got closer they heard those horrible sounds that demons made and the sounds of struggle, perhaps? The heavy grunting of someone and the sound of blades meeting flesh, so perhaps some poor and foolish sod was trying to fight whatever demons were waiting for them.

Lavellan’s staff glowed as he gathered the magic for a spell before motioning for the others to charge a head. He would start to rain magical hell-fire on whatever as they took to weakening it. Bull and he readied themselves. However, unlike their usual tactics where they waited for Cole to literally vanish into thin air so the Spirit turned human could take the first literal stab and weave confusion into the ranks, the pale youth paused. It was hard to tell what the boy was thinking with the large and drooping hat covering his features but he had that stiffness that came with his lingering Fade powers.

“Cole?” Lavellan asked.

“… _Demons, demons, demons you would think I was back in the Fade,_ ” Cole said, voice foreign as he caught onto someone’s thoughts, trying to imitate a rather familiar humorous undertone.

“Cole, whose thoughts are you thinking?” Lavellan asked, clearly worried.

“ _I thought running from the darkspawn was bad, nasty blighters, stank never did get out of those clothes,_ ” Cole continued, “ _Don’t have a dragon this time, do we?_ ”

Wait… darkspawn and a dragon… no… it could not have been.

Cole suddenly swiveled hard, moving faster then he usually did outside of battle. He caught a glimpse of panicked and wide eyes before his damned hat covered them again.

“N-no! We can’t! We have to leave! It’ll hurt all over again!”

“Cole, what in hell are you talking about?” Bull asked.

There was a cry of pain and Lavellan moved, circling around the hill and vanishing. Of course he followed, regardless of whom the weird boy was talking about, he still loved the foolish mage and said mage was throwing himself into battle without back up. He ran after Lavellan despite Cole’s please, hooking the corner to see a hooded figure slicing away at a demon with two daggers and Lavellan raining fire down on the demons that the figure was not engaged in.

He hacked at a demon, his greatsword’s blade biting into demonic flesh with ease, hacking until the thing stopped making sound and he could kick it away. He turned, using his weight to give a wide swing of his weight, heel digging into dirt to swivel himself before his blade disappeared halfway through a demon, stuck. He grunted, yanked his blade out and then stabbed it forward through a gaping maw, killing and silencing it. The next demon got a fireball to the face before being stabbed from behind by the stranger, who executed a flawless back flip and landed daggers deep in a demon.

Bull and Cole finally joined them and between the five of them they made quick work of the demons before Lavellan quickly lashed out with his scarred hand and closed the Rift.

Without the Rift or the demons, it was eerily quiet. They breathed hard from the battle, but it seemed all life but they had left the small area that once housed a Rift into the Fade.

“Fenris?”

Was he hearing things or was that…

The hooded stranger put away his daggers and then whisked back the hood that had hidden most of their face and he felt a deep, sharp and breathtaking pain stab deep into his heart.

His hair was long and his skin was marred with bruises, scraps, cuts and layers of demon blood and filth. His armor was worse for wear and he looked like he had not eaten properly in months. His eyes were tired and heavy bags were underneath those earthen brown eyes.

“…Hawke,” He rasped.

Hawke gave him a very tired and exhausted grin before closing the distance between the two of them, claiming the sides of his face with dirty and shaking hands and then drawing him into a deep and desperate kiss.

“ _Gods above it hurts,_ ” Cole sobbed.

* * *

Lavellan and Cole vanished the moment they stepped back in Skyhold. One moment the two were there and the next they were gone and it only made the awful pain in his chest worse. Worse yet that an exhausted Hawke was leaning against him for support, laughing and quipping and generally acting like he had not just spent over half a year in the damned Fade or that anyone had thought him dead.

Varric had heard Hawke’s voice a mile away and came running as fast as his Dwarf legs could carry him, fumbling down the steps until he almost crashed into Hawke. There was a moment that the dwarf’s voice broke and then he was sobbing into Hawke’s lower stomach, holding onto his thought dead friend as Hawke tried to sooth him and reassure him that he was fine.

Solas, that uptight asshole, came down and was just as surprised and tried and checked Hawke multiple times over to see if this was really him or a demon in disguise and… it was Hawke. There was nothing abnormal about him except some lingering Fade energy and he was suffering from exhaustion and some mild dehydration and mild malnutrition. It was Hawke… back from the supposed dead.

Cassandra seemed shock as what to do, actually at a loss for words as she looked down a grinning and slumped Hawke still leaning against him. Of course she wanted to know where the Inquisitor was.

“He did that thing with Cole,” Bull said, “Couldn’t tell you.”

“He will… I guess… Hawke get to the medical tent,” Was all the Seeker said before she went off scratching at her head.

“Mind helping me there, Fen?” Hawke grinned down at him.

He nodded, biting his lip as he did not trust his voice and helped ease Hawke over to the tent, feeling that pain like a knife through his heart throb with each step until a healer was helping ease Hawke into a cot. But even when a healer overtook Hawke’s health, he was unsure if he was to stay by Hawke’s side or go to find Lavellan and be by his side.

_Gods above it hurts_

He wondered who exactly Cole had been talking about and why the former Spirit had sounded like he was in so much pain. Cole did not feel the pain of others so keenly as he once did, so it brought to question just how much pain he was feeling that he sounded like he was about to cry. It certainly hurt for him… was Lavellan in that much pain?

“What’d a miss?” Hawke asked him suddenly drawing him from his thoughts.

“Huh?” He asked stupidly.

“How long was I in the Fade?” Hawke asked, “Time seemed… weird there, so it was hard to tell. Certainly entertained myself cutting down the demon population, but those weird bastards breed like rabbits, though I suppose they feed on sin. But you would think with me being there that their numbers would suffer so.”

Of course the heartless bastard was making light. Hawke’s weakness was not gripping the reality of situations, dropping it all in favor of making a joke of the situation.

“…You were gone about seven months,” He said.

“Seven months, Maker!” Hawke exclaimed with a theatric flair, “You lot must have thought I was dead!”

“We did,” He snapped, feeling his anger rise.

That broke Hawke’s smirk. The man’s face dropped deeply and he seemed to finally grasp how grave this situation was and that jokes would not help.

“…I’m sorry,” Hawke mumbled, “I had… no idea.”

“No idea?!” He yelled, springing to his feet as his anger boiled his blood as he stared down at the foolish man that was so unwittingly putting him through so much pain, “Hawke, the last anyone saw you was when you were rushing head long into that demon! That demon that we were all sure would kill us all but you so stupidly rushed towards with that dumbass smile plastered on your face.”

Hawke leaned back and away from his rage, face falling more. He looked sad and it twisted the knife in his heart more and almost made him sway on his feet as it ripped the breath from his lungs. But he sucked in a troubled breath and glared daggers at the man.

“We thought you were dead and you just waltzed right back into our lives and…”

_Gods above it hurts._

“Fenris!” Hawke called out to his back as he stormed out of the healer’s tent.

* * *

Several hours later and there was still no sign of Cole or the Inquisitor. He searched everywhere that he could, climbing all over Skyhold and looking in every corner and crevice that he could manage to squeeze himself into. The Inquisition of course panicked, their Inquisitor having literally disappeared off the face of Thedas without a word. People scrambled everywhere, trying to find him and some even went on frantic patrols to other Inquisition controlled locations to find a sign of him.

Finally, as the stars shined above, he checked underneath the Inquisitor’s bed and found a head of pale blonde and a head of inky black.

“Lavellan, you scared me,” He breathed when Lavellan groaned from the sudden light. When the Inquisitor looked up at him, those amber eyes were violently bloodshot and his high cheek-bones stained with tears and it made the hurt worse.

“ _Hurts,_ ” Cole whimpered in a much softer voice then his own.

“…I know,” He sighed, sitting by the end of the bed and allowing Lavellan the space.

“I-I-I,” Lavellan said, voice rough and strained with obvious emotional distress and tears, “I’m happy that Hawke’s alive, I-I really am.”

“…No you’re not,” He said glumly.

“…No…I’m awful…”

He reached out to touch Lavellan but the slender elf just dug deeper underneath his bed and it was very clear that he was done being talked to for the rest of the day. At least he could tell everyone where he was.

* * *

“Fenris, I really am sorry,” Hawke said as the man sat with him and Varric around their usual fire. Varric looked up from his book, gave him a look and then went back to the book. “You know me, I deflect serious things with humor because I have the emotional maturity of a child. I also had no idea how long I was gone, it honestly felt like maybe a week at most and I’ve gone and disappeared doing incredibly stupid things before.”

He sighed and kept mindlessly sharpening his sword.

“I also realize that you probably moved on and that having me back is weird,” Hawke continued, nervously rambling on, “And I was honestly surprised when the Inquisitor offered to let me stay-“

“Lavellan offered to let you stay?” He suddenly asked.

“Yep!” Hawke said, perking up, “This morning, though he sounded like he was sick himself, all covered too. When I mentioned it being weird, Lavellan told me that there would be an adjustment period but still offered.”

Lavellan… offered him to stay and he was covered up again? What was going through Lavellan’s head?

“Speaking of sick, shouldn’t you be reporting to the healer’s tent?” Varric asked.

“Shit, you’re right,” Hawke groaned before quickly bouncing up and leaning down to kiss his temple, “By you two. You don’t get one Varric.”

Varric mock pouted as Hawke went whistling out the front doors. When the man was out of sight, Varric leveled him a hard look.

“When are you going to tell him?” The dwarf pressed.

“When am I going to tell him that I moved on? Made peace with his death and opened my heart to another and moved on?” He asked, not sure if he sounded mad or saddened, “Tell the man that I would walk the gates to hell with that I no longer stand by his side?”

“Well when you put it that way,” Varric groaned, “What are you going to tell Lavellan?”

“What could I tell him?” He pressed, annoyed now, “That I still love my thought dead lover? That my mind is unsure if the heart I opened to him is still open? That my love was only true until my past lover came back to claim it? Varric I am stuck in a shit hole of a situation without a way out.”

“… It might be wise to sit you lot down and have a talk… at the very least to tell everyone what’s going on… who knows… it might work out…”

* * *

Varric was their mediator.

They were in the Inquisitor’s chambers where they would not be bothered. Despite being in his own room, Lavellan was cloaked head to toe and even his hands were gloved and his feet were in slippers. Not a single slip of flesh could be seen no matter which way that the slender elf moved. Hawke was oblivious as he seemed to always be and he sat stiff and unsure.

“Alright…” Varric said, pipe out and undoubtedly smoking some weed that would relax his nerves, “Hawke to begin this… you know now that everyone thought you long dead, right?”

“Right, awkward,” Hawke quipped before catching himself, “Right, sorry, dick thing to say. Continue.”

“Well we all sort of made our own peace with your death… we tried to move on as best we could,” Varric rambled on, “Some better than others… Fenris was slowly killing himself over it. You should have seen him Hawke, brooding worse then he usual does but also not sleeping or eating or really doing anything but mourn.”

“…Fen,” Hawke said.

“Hell, it was only because of our dear Inquisitor here that he started to at least finally get some sleep,” Varric said.

Lavellan did nothing but sit there, his hidden appearance betraying nothing.

“My thanks for looking out for him,” Hawke smiled, still witless.

“Once Fenris let our dear Lavellan here help him with one thing he started letting him help with others, like eating and taking care of himself more and helping with his reading lessons and the two got close. Fenris started letting himself depend on someone again and one thing led to the other…”

Hawke pondered that for a moment, gears almost visibly turning in his head as he thought about exactly what that meant. He felt the pain in his chest tightened and sharpen to the point that his eyes watered and he wanted to fling himself off the balcony only a few steps away. Anything to get away from this, even if it only made things worse for Hawke and Lavellan, the two men that his heart was torn between.

“You and Lavellan fell in love,” Hawke said after a very long pause.

“…yes,” Lavellan croaked, betraying the hidden tears.

“…Yes, Hawke,” He said to confirm.

“And me returning put that through hell, the two of _you_ through hell,” Hawke said quietly.

“Hawke,” He said softly.

“I’m not hurt, it makes a lot of sense,” Hawke smiled softly, “I just… I love you Fenris but I also don’t want to hurt you or Lavellan.”

“Well…” Varric sighed, shooting out smoke ‘o’s from his pipe, “Let’s give this time for now and talk about it later. They say time can heal a hell of a lot, so maybe time and patience and work will help sooth this out? Nobody do anything stupid in the mean time like running off, eh?”

* * *

“Six months,” Varric said as they staggered along, home after a long incursion against the very last high dragon that roam the lands. At least for the moment, they were in the age of the Dragon after all, so there was no telling if any more dragons would just suddenly appear. “Six months and not only have you salvaged your relationship with Hawke but also Lavellan and you are no longer the brooding master that you once were.”

“Shut up,” He groaned, feeling all over body aches and bruises that were taking their sweet agonizing time forming.

“The king of brooding whom many broody babies were made for,” Varric continued, “Lost his title and his crown.”

“Varric,” He chuckled weakly, feeling his ribs protest the movement.

“Look out, coming through!” Hawke called out behind them.

Hawke went sailing by, carting Lavellan on his back as the two laughed and Hawke somehow had some sort of energy after that exhausting battle. The rogue ran all around with Lavellan laughing on his back until he had nothing left and collapsed in the grass with Lavellan sprawled out next to him. When they finally managed to catch up, Hawke seemed like he had exhausted what little energy he had and was sprawled out and panting hard.

“I… heh… hey… Fen,” Hawke laughed breathlessly.

“You two,” He tisked before reaching down and yanking them both to their feet with ease. He was the strongest of the three of them, after all. Hawke leaned against him as Lavellan wobbled on his feet.

“You three, troublemakers,” Varric laughed as he walked on without him, leaving him with two exhausted men that he was infuriatingly in love with but willing to help back home.


	127. M!Lavellan/Iron-Bull-(m/m smut&fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Lavellan/Iron-Bull, m/m smut, anal sex, elf ear teasing, minor nipple play, BDSM relationship
> 
> Request for rough sex and some fluffy aftercare
> 
> The last of the requests... then one final chapter and this monster is done with

Lavellan, as he found out, was one tough little elf. Though he supposed that both being a warrior and a Dalish elf meant that he was made of sterner stuff then say, your average City Elf. He had seen the seemingly small thing take a big ass sword and cleave and hack and slice things almost four times his size and take hits from said things without breaking a sweat or making a peep of pain. 

The man endured physically, mentally and emotionally underneath the brunt of the work load of being Inquisitor and not a peep of complaint could be heard from him. Lavellan seemed an unshaken rock of a creature that let nothing get through his stony exterior.

When the tough elf and himself started shacking up, he had at first been worried about the size difference and about breaking _something_. But when their first romp went rather well, incredibly well just based on the mess that Lavellan was when he finally nodded off, and he was inclined to think that perhaps even their little sessions could not break the tough as nails elf. In fact, the sessions just seemed to make him that much stronger, giving him well deserved breaks from having to be the powerful Inquisitor and just another person having fun in bed.

In fact, he enjoyed a partner that he could test the limits of, really let loose himself and really _assert_ himself. Lavellan did not bruise or hurt as easy as others and as much as they did not say it, Lavellan was a bit of a ‘size royal’ and not only happily took a prick his size but loved every second of it, despite the size difference between the two. Lavellan was a tough elf and he certainly was not wildly scrambling to break him at any time.

For now, he savored.

He savored the needy noises that Lavellan made when he bottomed out in the tight, tight heat, the way that Lavellan’s powerful back arched with pleasure the elf shook and felt stretched from his girth. He savored how Lavellan obediently kept as still as he could with the volatile thrusting, hands gripping the headboard with all the strength he had in his slender hands. He savored the way that Lavellan moaned as he was bounced against his thighs.

He savored how Lavellan took each hard smack to his ass and just whimpered with a need for _more_ , almost begging through it but remembering that he could not take what was not offered. He savored the way that Lavellan clamped down on him each thrust, in or out.

“You like that?” He growled as he left another hard smack on Lavellan’s ass.

Lavellan mewled something in Dalish, sounding ever so needy and wanting, before whining “Yes,” when he stopped moving for a moment. He picked right back up, thrusting into Lavellan with strength that pushed the air out of the tough elf. When he rubbed the underside of Lavellan’s belly, he could feel the slight push of his flesh as he thrusted into him. It only spurred him one as he thrusted into Lavellan with force that would have bruised most others. Lavellan sure as hell was going to be walking funny though.

“Needy elf,” He growled out, getting as much hair out of Lavellan’s short cut that he could and giving it a good, firm yank that drew a needier and louder noise out of the tough elf. The heat around him clenched that much tighter, making tingly pleasure run up and down his spine and stroked the flames in his belly. “How much do you need it?”

“A-Ah, a lot,” Lavellan whined, “Please… Bull… please.”

“Please what?”

“I’m so close, I can’t hold back… please…” Lavellan whined.

He knew Lavellan’s whining well, when it was just surface whining to spur him on faster, hotter and harder and when Lavellan was really was close to his limit. Sounded like Lavellan was trying to spur him on a bit more but was getting close to his limit. So he leaned down so he could nibble along one of Lavellan’s sharp ears, drawing full body shudders out of the sturdy elf.

“I think you can take a bit more,” He growled into Lavellan’s ear.

Lavellan groaned and thrust his hips back towards him, confirming what he thought. So setting his mouth along Lavellan’s ears, neck and shoulders, he kept thrusting into the willing and tight body. He sucked bold and red, wet marks along Lavellan’s sun kissed skin, one hand still cradling Lavellan’s under belly to feel the flesh moving with each thrust and the other to rub all along Lavellan’s heaving chest as each thrust rocked his small body.

His fingers found Lavellan’s peaked little puffers and tugged on them hard, grinning when the heat clamped down on him again, the lithe body really milking him as he tormented it.

When Lavellan’s shoulders were marred with neat teeth marks that almost bled from deepness, he sucked a mark right on the back of the panting and writhing Inquisitor’s ear that drew a rather obscene noise from him followed by a desperate and needy Dalish profanity that fell off his lips so beautifully. But still he kept thrusting on, Lavellan clamping down on him as the tough elf babbled incoherently, flipping between Common and Dalish haphazardly as his thoughts were skewed.

“P-please!” Lavellan begged.

There was the limit, so he reached a hand down and stroked Lavellan in time with his thrusts, getting that impossibly tight heat to clamp down on him.

“Come for me, kadan,” He rumbled in Lavellan’s ear.

Lavellan clamped down him, mewling as he spent himself in the casing of his big hand, releasing himself deep within the Inquisitor, feeling the pleasure burst in his lower belly before the afterglow set in.

With a sigh, he gently worked over Lavellan’s hip as he gently tugged himself out. It drew a whimper out of the exhausted body beneath him.

“You good to talk, kadan?” He rumbled, gently getting Lavellan on his side.

“Hmm,” Lavellan mumbled.

“Anyone tell you you’re really fucking cute when you’re tired?” He purred, rubbing all along Lavellan’s body, “Because you are and you did really well today. Must be a record for holding back.”

Lavellan’s mouth quirked up for a second smile and then the tired elf turned to rub his head into the silk sheets.

“Do you want water first or the bath?” He asked sweetly, rubbing his poor, previous kadan’s tired limbs down.

“Hmm, bath,” Lavellan finally mumbled, voice rough from the screaming.

He peppered Lavellan’s sweaty face with kisses as he easily scooped up the tough as shit little elf and carried him to the bath. He lovingly hand washed Lavellan down, peppering his skin with loving touches of both his mouth and his hands, dried him himself and carried him to bed. Once the tired Inquisitor was settled in, rubbing his face against the silk again, he fetched the water and made Lavellan sip it down in parts before settling down next to him, lovingly petting the creature.

“Good?” He rumbled into Lavellan’s damp hair.

“Hmm, very, you always know just what I need,” Lavellan smiled, bringing one of his big hands up to his small mouth to pepper kisses along. Lavellan whispered Dalish endearments into his knuckles before claiming his hand and pressing it to his cheek to likely remain for the night.

“Hmm, love you too, kadan,” He rumbled, kissing Lavellan’s cheek before settling in beside him.


End file.
